Meet at Graduation: Remember Me?
by SmileRose
Summary: Christian was always thankful that Ana interviewed him instead of Kate. In my story Kate doesn't get sick but Christian eventually meets Ana at her Graduation Ceremony...or have they met before? This is an A/U & OOC Story. NO CHEATING AND CHRISTIAN DOESN'T DIE! My story is COMPLETE! Thank you everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Let me begin with a disclaimer.**

******I do not own any of these wonderful characters or the stories made by E.L. James, with the FSOG Trilogy, this is just me having some fun with them and mixing in some new characters of my very own!**

**I'm not a writer. This is my first Fan-Fiction. I had not heard of fan fiction until I finished reading The FSOG Trilogy. I wanted more & found this place. I'm not sure exactly how to do this but I hope it works. Please review & let me know what you think! Thanks! Although Ana didn't interview Christian they still would have eventually met. Graduation remember? Let's see where this takes me!**

**APOV**

One of my favorite commercials to sing as a kid was the Toys R Us song. "I don't wanna grow up, I'm a Toys R Us Kid!" That is or rather was most definitely me! I suppose I can't fight it anymore. Today is the day! I now consider myself an adult although legally I became an adult on my 18th birthday. The reason for my transition of thought is due to the fact that today, I, 21 year-old Anastasia Rose Steele will graduate from WSU. I normally see myself as a goofy, gawky, sports loving geek who has no intention whatsoever of being a grown-up. No more, I am throwing caution to the wind & I am going to have some fun, the fun I should have had in high school & college I suppose. I still have some time before I join the work force so why not?! Ok, enough silent thoughts Steele, now go & find your seat! Let's get this graduation ceremony started!

**CPOV**

Why did I ever agree to do this?

_Mental note to Andrea & my PR people, I am not doing this again, ever!_

I need this over with & fast! Here I sit like some idiot waiting for the ceremony to begin in order to shove these diplomas to this year's graduating class at WSU. Boring, boring, boring!

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, here is your fancy piece of paper saying what a special person you are for sitting through 4 years of bull shit! Good for you! Yes, I see you gaping at my face! It's nothing special, just a face, get over it! Sorry, not a chance in hell. No sorry fella, contrary to popular belief I am not gay-not that there's any wrong with that! _

Christ, I need to find a new sub. I need to give a little brown-haired girl a good hard...Whoa!

What the hell?! I feel a sudden jolt of electricity running through me as I hand a diploma to the lovely young lady before me, "Congratulations Miss?"

"Steele, Anastasia Steele."

"Congratulations Miss Steele. I wish you all the best."

"Um, thank you Sir."

Fucking hell!

It's her!

It's my Angel!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming! I know my first post was short so I'm trying to give you a little "more!" Please don't hold me to dates & timelines within the FSOG Trilogy. This is me just having some fun with these wonderful characters who I have come to know & love. Cheers!**

APOV

No way! It's him! It's Mr. "I'm going to get hit by a bus today" Grey Eyes!

Glad to know he's still around & is perhaps now paying more attention to his surroundings! I never knew how physically strong I was until that fateful day 3 years ago...

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon & I was on my way to meet my buddy Jose for lunch on my razor scooter. Yes, my razor scooter! I told you, I'm a kid at heart! I was at a cross walk & the red hand was up, suddenly I saw a very well dressed suit about to walk into on-coming traffic & before I knew it, I grabbed hold of Mr. Suit & yanked him back.

I recall saying, "The red hand means don't walk" & something to the effect of him needing to be careful, that he might die, if that in fact matters to him. Then I looked up & saw the most beautiful man with most beautiful grey eyes & suddenly I wanted to faint. Perhaps it was the adrenaline rush?

Mr. Grey eyes then steadied me & asked if I was ok to which I replied, "Surely I should be asking you that since you almost walked in front of a moving bus." As beautiful as he was I felt the need to pull away & said, "Careful next time, later!" Then off I went into the crowd on my razor to meet Jose.

I had always wondered what happened to Mr. Grey Eyes & now he's here, right in front of me...handing me my diploma no less!

CPOV

It was 3 years ago! I will never forget the day my little Guardian Angel saved me.

I had just left a meeting with the Taiwanese & I blew it big time. I was so pissed off at myself for blowing this deal. My company GEH was in its infancy & making this deal would have definitely put GEH on the map of the top Fortune 500 companies in the US.

My mind was so preoccupied that I hadn't realized I was about to walk in front of a bus. I suddenly felt someone grab hold of my suit jacket.

My typical knee jerk reaction would be to quickly knock this person to the ground, beat them to pulp & ask questions later but for whatever reason (perhaps the broken deal) I just allowed this person to pull me back. I heard a loud horn as a bus narrowly missed hitting me & then I came to realize that this person had just saved my life.

I never really thought of death being such a bad thing (not that I ever considered suicide) especially considering my early childhood years, but this person made me change my perspective on life & death. I didn't want to die, well not at such a young age anyway. I turn to look for the person who saved me & much to my surprise I have to look down to thank him. Him, turns out to be a her, a petite little girl with pig tails who happens to have the most beautiful clear blue eyes that I had ever seen. How could this enchanting, tiny, adorable creature have the strength to do what she did? I was speechless.

I recall her telling me if I'm not careful I might die, if that bothers me. I recall that line from an episode of Seinfeld. Fuck me! Next thing I know, my Angel is gone. No chance to thank my Angel, no chance to get my Angel's name, she is gone & I'm left there to pick up my jaw.

APOV

"Congrats Annie" says my daddy, Ray as he hugs me really hard.

"Thanks daddy, I'm so glad you made it today especially since mom couldn't."

"Oh Annie, you know your mom feels just awful that she couldn't make it but she needs to take care of husband #4." I laugh as dad refers to Bob as a number.

"So, what now Annie? Is there anything special you want to do today?"

"All I want to do is enjoy the afternoon with my best guy, but before we go there is something I really need to do. Would you mind waiting for just a few minutes daddy?"

"Not at all sweetie. Go do what you have to do. I'll be waiting right here for you."

So off I go…I love the song "No such thing" by John Mayer. So I do it, I go off running through the halls singing out loud without a care in the world, the halls are empty after all, so no need to hold back.

"I wanna run through the halls of my high school,

I wanna scream at the top of my lungs,

I just found out there's no such thing as the real world Just a lie you've got to rise above."

I butcher the song & sing completely out-of-order but who cares? I'm just living in the moment being a kid while I still can.

"Welcome to the real world", she said to me

Condescendingly

Take a seat

Take your life

Plot it out in black and white

Well I never lived the dreams of the prom kings

And the drama queens

I'd like to think the best of me

Is still hiding

Up my sleeve

They love to tell you

Stay inside the lines

But something's better

On the other side…

As I turn the corner of the hallway on the other side no less…Bam! I bump into something soft & I land on the floor really hard. I'm on my knees completely dumbfounded.

I hear someone ask, "Are you ok?" I look up & I see Mr. Grey Eyes again!

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry about that, I was just uh…."

"Singing? Is that what you were doing Miss Steele?"

I feel it, I'm blushing big time! "I was just enjoying my final moment in college, it was meant to be a private moment, sort of saying farewell to my youth."

_Why am I explaining myself to Mr. Grey Eyes? _

"You've appeared to have scraped your knee. Let me help you, come."

He extends his hand, I take it & I feel butterflies in my stomach. I really do!

I sit on a bench & he gets down on one knee & pulls a handkerchief from his coat pocket. He gingerly extends my leg by taking my ankle & I feel dizzy. Geez, what the hell is going on with me?! He dabs the cut on my knee & blows ever so softly. Christ, this is so erotic! I momentarily close my eyes & let these strange feelings wash over me. I have to restrain myself because in this moment I want to run my fingers through his beautiful copper-colored hair & kiss him, hard!

"I'm fine now Mr. Grey, thank you so much." I say quickly as I gather myself & off I go again. I need to find my daddy.

"Later!"

CPOV

I cannot believe it! My little Guardian Angel is not as little or as young as I thought she was three ago when she saved me.

Miss Steele had pig tails & some sort of metal contraption as her mode of transportation. She was so fucking beautiful although she didn't look much older than 15 or 16 years of age but gathering by her current status as a college graduate she may have been 18 or 19 years of age when she saved my life.

All I really wanted to do at the time was to thank her & perhaps purchase some sort of "Thank you for saving my life" type of gift, after all she saved me.

I may be fifty shades of fucked up but I am no child molester for God's sake! If I had known she was of the legal age of consent I would have found her & thanked her in a more appropriate way, one that we both would have enjoyed immensely…..or at least I would!

Christ, she left me again! Miss Steele is not getting away this time! Not when I know she can be mine & I now can finally thank her. Oh, how I would enjoy thanking her in so many naughty wicked ways. I'm getting hard just thinking about it.

_Control, Grey control. _

I take out my cell phone & call Welch. "Welch, I want you to find out everything you can regarding a Miss Anastasia Steele. A full background check, leave no stone unturned." Ok, let's go find Miss Steele.

APOV

I run & skip over to my dad. He gives me a strange look. "You ok Annie? You look a little flushed. What's happened to your knee?"

"I'm fine Daddy, I just tripped running down the halls."

"Annie, Annie, you've got to be more careful. I worry about you."

"No need to worry daddy. I can take care of myself, you've taught me so much. I can shoot a gun with amazing accuracy, I can defend myself. I'm fine daddy."

_Yes, except you really are a klutz_!

"Well Annie, what shall we do now? It's your day."

"The first thing I want to do is to get out of this silly gown. Aside from that, I'm game for anything daddy!"

"How about we grab something to eat, but first I need to find the men's room," says my dad.

"There's one down the hall on the right, that's where I took my tumble" I say to my dad as he goes on his way & I can't help but giggle.

"That is a lovely sound,"

I turn & see Christian right in front of me. "Hello Mr. Grey, are you following me? Is there something I can do for you?" He looks taken aback.

CPOV

"Well Miss Steele, actually there is something you can do for me. Is it possible for you to be still long enough for us to have a conversation?"

A man with a camera approaches, "Er, excuse me Mr. Grey?"

Fucking hell! What is now?! Will I ever have an uninterrupted moment alone with this frustrating creature?!

"Yes, what is it?!" I ask in my ice-cold tone.

"I'm a photographer with the Seattle Times. May I Sir?" He asks as he holds up his camera.

I notice Miss Steele proceed to slowly & ever so slyly back away. No you don't, not again Miss Steele. I am figuring out your M O & it's not going to work this time!

"Of course, one moment please." I extend my arm & wrap it around Miss Steele's waist & draw her near. "Go ahead son."

The photographer takes his photo, thanks me & scurries along his way. I'm sure he's thrilled with the fact that he's got what I believe to be a first. A photo of me with a woman who isn't my mom or my sister.

"Well at least now I have proof that you really exist, my mysterious guardian angel," I mutter.

"Mysterious, me? I think not!"

I walk closer to my Angel & look deep into her beautiful blue eyes. "Congratulations Miss Steele."

"It's Ana, please call me Ana." She says & I sense someone approaching.

"Hey Annie, you ready to go?"

That's it! My control is gone! I snap at the man & say, "No, she's not ready to go. I finally find my Angel & she is staying with me!"

APOV

"Look Mister, I don't know who you think you are but I am Mr. Raymond Steele & not that it's any of your business but this is my daughter & she's coming with me! Are we clear?"

Daddy sounds very angry, he doesn't take crap from anyone.

Once Christian realizes what he's done reacts quickly. "I apologize Mr. Steele, I had no idea. Please allow me to explain my situation."

After explaining himself, daddy appears to have his jaw on the floor. "So let me get this straight. Annie, you actually saved Mr. Grey?" Asks my dad.

Christian replies, "Please call me Christian."

"Well then, you can call me Ray."

"It was no big deal daddy, he was entering a cross walk & I just pulled him back is all."

"Mr. Steele, Ray it was a big deal. Your daughter saved my life then disappeared without allowing me a moment to regain my composure in order to thank her properly."

I cannot see Mr. Grey Eyes ever losing his composure. Hmmm...

"What are your plans for today? May I take you both out? Ray, Miss Steele? I mean Anastasia."

He called me Anastasia in way that made my insides melt, who the heck is this guy?!

"Please Mr. Grey, you've thanked me. I would just like to enjoy my day with dad." Wow, he looks lost all of sudden.

"Anastasia, Please call me Christian."

"Very well, Christian."

"Well Christian, it appears that my girl would like to spend some quality time with her old man, so if you'll please excuse us. It was a pleasure meeting you & be careful around cross walks. Later!" Says my daddy & off we go.

CPOV

Well this is fucking ridiculous! What the hell am I doing? I grab my cell phone & dial. "Taylor! Bring the car around! We are on a mission!"

I explain to Taylor that we are to follow one Raymond Steele & his daughter Anastasia. They arrive at a nearby restaurant & I have Taylor leave my information & have the bill covered by me. I leave a note stating, "_Anastasia, Thanks again for saving me Christian Grey_" I be sure & leave my private business card in case Miss Steele would like to get in touch with me in the future & by future I mean now. I decide to stay another night at the Heathman in case the delectable Miss Steele should decide to call. I pace up & down my hotel room & I can take no more. I call Taylor to have him meet me in the hotel gym.

APOV

"Thanks for everything daddy. I love you." I say.

"Oh don't start getting emotional now Annie. It's been quite a day." Daddy waves to get the waiter's attention. The waiter states that our meal has been paid for & hands me a note, _Anastasia, Thanks again for saving me Christian Grey_. I notice a business card attached to the note, I quickly place it in my purse. "Well Annie, it seems as though you may add to the list of men who are taken in by your beauty."

"Oh daddy, don't start that again."

"Annie, you really need to pay more attention. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can't get hurt if I don't play. Don't worry daddy I'm fine, really."

"Well, it appears as though this Christian fella may want you to play with him Annie. Seems like a decent enough fellow."

"Daddy you just met him, how would you know?"

"Trust me Annie, you just get a feel for these things. He does seem to have his guard up but I don't think he's a bad fella. Just like I knew when I met Jose, of course it took me a while to warm up to him because I knew he had a major crush on you. You can see it in his eyes even now. Lucky for him that his father & I were buddies in Army, otherwise I may have had to give him the 'leave my daughter alone, she's not interested speech' which I am still thinking of doing."

"Jose knows that we are just friends, I've made that perfectly clear."

"Bye Daddy & thanks again for coming." I say as I walk my dad out of my apartment.

"Oh Annie, you know I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

Kate is out with her family & I am now alone. I decide to do it. I'm going to call Christian Grey.


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't expect to post another chapter today but I had some down time so here's a little "more" for you to enjoy. Please keep the reviews coming. I like to know what you think & they also inspire me to keep going. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome. **

**Cheers!**

CPOV

I had a great work out but I am still tense. Why won't this woman call me?! She's driving me crazy. Me! Christian Grey, I'm Mr. Control dammit! I kill a bit more time by going over Miss Steele's information. Her biological father passed away when Miss Steele was an infant. I feel an immediate ache in my chest, in my heart perhaps?

_No! You don't have a heart Grey!_

Nothing else stands out that would cause me any worry, although her mother Carla was married a few times. No boyfriend eh Miss Steele? Well that gives me the green light!

_Yes, like your little Guardian Angel having a boyfriend would stop you_! _She's gotten to you Grey, big time_!

My phone rings & I answer curtly, "Grey."

"Hello Mr. Grey, um I mean Christian."

It's her, my Guardian Angel! She's finally called me! Christ, calm down Grey! Control, nice & easy now, reel her in. "Anastasia, how lovely to hear from you." I say in my most seductive voice.

"I just uh, wanted to thank you for buying my daddy & I dinner tonight."

"Anastasia, won't you please let me thank you properly. Will you join me for a drink tonight? I'll be glad to come pick you up."

Please, please, please, please say yes!

"Well I uh..."

Come on baby please!

APOV

A drink, I don't drink. Well perhaps a glass of champagne at a wedding or something but I don't drink just to drink. Well, I'm a grown up now so why not?

"Well I uh...sure why not?!"

I give Christian my address & before you know it he's at my front door. Wow, he looks freakin' gorgeous! Keep it together Steele! No longer looking like the CEO. He's wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt & leather jacket. He's got the whole James Dean look down only he would definitely put James Dean to shame. I'm dressed in my best skinny jeans, a frilly top & my chucks. Heels are not my thing, especially since I come from the land of Clumsysville!

"Hello Anastasia, you look lovely."

"Thank you Christian, so do you." Christian laughs a hearty laugh. Did I really just say that? This is so embarrassing!

"I've never been told that I look lovely before Anastasia, that's a first!"

"Yes well, let me grab my coat & I will be ready to go. Where are we going Christian?"

"My place."

His place? I hardly know this guy & he wants me to go to his place? My scalp prickles at the thought but a part of me is also very excited. "Ok, let's go."

CPOV

I've made the appropriate arrangements & Charlie Tango arrives in record time. Things always fall into place when you have money. Taylor takes us to the airport & Anastasia looks confused.

"Um, Christian. I'm confused. Where are we going?"

I smile & say, "To my place."

"To your place by way of the airport?"

"Yes Anastasia, I live in Seattle." I wish Miss Steele didn't live so far away from me. Charlie Tango will now come in quite handy when I need to visit, she has recently been moved up to the top of my list of favorite acquisitions. Now how do I add Miss Anastasia Steele to the list.

_Really Grey? You think you can just add her to your list? This frustrating creature who keeps slipping through your fingers. You don't even know what you're doing_!

APOV

Wow! He owns & can fly a helicopter! Can someone please wake up me now because this can't be real! I am in a helicopter with this gorgeous man. How the hell did this happen?

The view is amazing & the city is alive with lights. I'm a little nervous but I don't give in to the fear, this is just too exhilarating not to enjoy. We arrive at Escala & Christian removes my seatbelt & straps. He has that same gleam in his eye that he had when he strapped me in. I wonder what he's thinking? I've seen that look before. A boy in my calculus class looked at me like that. It made me uncomfortable, seeing that same look in Christian's eyes makes me feel warm in side, yes, warm & squirmy inside.

CPOV

We arrive at Escala & I can tell Miss Steele is a bit over whelmed. For once in my life I wish I had a smaller place. The room seems to swallow her up & she seems to shrink before my eyes. I extend my hand & it appears as if she cannot move. "Come." She takes my hand & there is that familiar jolt again. I lead her to a bar stool & ask what she would like to drink.

"Do you have Pepsi?" She asks.

I can't help but smile as I flashback to my little Guardian Angel in pigtails. What is it about her in pigtails?

_You know what it is Grey! You want to take away this little girl's innocence & brand her as your very own! _

_"_Oh sorry Anastasia, I was thinking more along the lines of wine."

Anastasia flushes & stammers, "Oh, of course. Wine will be fine."

"Not much of wine drinker are you Anastasia?" I inquire.

"Not really, but being that I am now a grown up I shall give it a try."

I cock my head to one side as I'm not sure what she means about being a grown up. Anastasia happily fills me in on her outlook on life & why she now feels like a grown up. I laugh at her carefree outlook on life & I am grateful that she hasn't been jaded.

_Yes, she's not fucked up like you Grey. Why did you bring her to your lair? She doesn't need to know about the ugly beast inside you! You thanked her, taken her for an amazing ride in Charlie Tango, now send her away & go get a new sub_!

I approach Anastasia & she looks down at her hands, I tilt her chin up & say, "Thank you Ana, for saving me" I bend down & kiss her ever so gently on the lips, my body is warm all over, it's a comforting feeling, like coming in from the snow & sipping hot chocolate like my mom used to make when I was a child. Her lips feel so soft & taste like heaven. My knees are actually going weak, I'm dizzy & caught up in the moment... Bam!

Anastasia & I are on the floor & she's on top of me. "What the fuck!"

APOV

Christian quickly rolls over so that now I'm on the floor & he's leaning on top of me. "I'm so sorry Christian, I don't know what came over me."

"Anastasia, my Angel. Why are you apologizing?" He asks as he's caressing my face. "If anything, I should be apologizing to you."

Why should he apologize?

"For not catching you. Instead I got caught up in the moment. I'm so sorry."

He makes his move to get up & before I know what I'm doing I grab his shoulders & say, "No, don't get up"

I pull him down & kiss him hard. I may not have much experience but I do enjoy a good kissing session. Ok, so I've only been kissed by two boys but it was a nice feeling, though nothing compared to the fireworks I'm seeing now as I kiss this Greek God! He returns my kiss & takes over. What a magnificent kisser he is!

I can only imagine his capacity of magnificence in other areas. Geez, get a grip Steele! Next thing you know you'll be spreading your legs for him!

_Why don't you? You're a grown up now right_?

My body is aching for this man & the desire that I'm feeling frightens me. Am I ready for this?

_Hell yes you are_!

I feel Christian's hands ravishing my body & I run my fingers through his beautiful copper-colored locks. Yes, I do want this man. I want him to take me now, I want him to...

CPOV

"Shit!" My Angel just touched my chest! I quickly stand up & grab Anastasia & pull her to her feet. I feel a burning in my chest, it hurts but there was comfort within my pain. I don't know what to make of it.

"What happened Christian? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Angel, just somewhat confused. Anastasia, I want you like I've never wanted any other woman before. You saved my life & I thought perhaps that connection alone made us special, but there's more than that with us Anastasia. I feel drawn to you. I cannot escape this pull that keeps me wanting to be near you. Had I known 3 years ago at the time when you saved me that you were a legal 'grown up' " I use air quotes because at the time she was still a kid in her own eyes. "I would have used every resource available to me to find you & claim you as my own, but there are things you should know about me & I'm afraid once I reveal who I really am that it will make you run from me & I fear you'll never look back."

APOV

Holy shit! What can be so bad that I could not want this man?

"Christian, I don't know what you're talking about but if it's something that may change my mind about you, I don't want to know. Right now I just want to live in this moment & I want you to make love to me."

Holy crap did I just say that? How much wine did I drink? That's why I don't drink, I'm a lightweight & can't handle liquor. I'm silly enough sober, why would I want to multiply my silliness by adding booze to the mix? No pun intended!

"My dear sweet Angel, I would like nothing more than to get lost in you but here's the thing," Christian looks sad all of sudden, scared even, he takes a deep breath & says, "I don't make love baby, I fuck..hard."

Ha! If he thought that would scare me he is mistaken. That actually sounds pretty hot!

"Fucking works for me Christian. Please, I can't wait anymore. I've never felt this way before ever. I've never wanted anyone before. I want you Christian."

Jesus, what the hell am I saying?! I mean I know it's true but I didn't expect to say this to him so blatantly! Note to self, easy on the wine next time!

Christian's demeanor has changed, he takes my hand & proceeds to lead me upstairs to his bedroom I presume. He stops, unlocks the door & says, "Are you sure Angel? Do you really want to see me?"

Why does he lock up his bedroom?

"Just open the door Christian. Are you going to make me beg?"

_Yes & you would beg! Hell right now you would be on your knees begging him to take you!_

Christian slowly opens the door & I walk in..."Holy Mary Mother of God!"


	4. Chapter 4

jcp77, GreysFan4Evr, NCIS Tiva Fan Forever, Irisheyes49, missd1985, 27ShadesOfElliePotter, peetame, mrsdamon & a special thanks to lisalilac your kind words touched me & I'm glad you can feel Christian & Ana's emotions!

**You guys rock & your reviews are what keep me going. I did this on a whim & didn't really expect much of anything but much to my surprise, people are actually following my story & for that I am extremely humbled. I hope I can live up to the more that I was looking for & that I found with all the wonderful stories that I have read here. **

**Cheers! **

CPOV

_Well that didn't take long, stand out-of-the-way Grey. She's running for the hills._

Fuck! I had no choice, I had to be honest with her. I want her to be mine but this is the only way it can happen.

"Are you ok Angel?"

"Christian, what the hell is this? I thought we were going to…..I had no idea you had a torture chamber!"

Anastasia looks like she's going to faint. I need to get her out of here. I approach her, extend my hand & she takes a step back. Shit!

"I won't hurt you Angel, come."

She laughs out loud, very loud it's almost as if she's laughing & crying.

"You have the nerve to show me this, this...room & say 'you won't hurt me?' Are you serious?!"

Think fast Grey, you're losing her!

"Angel, I had to show you this place. It's the only way I know. I want you so bad but I have to be honest with you." I plead in hopes of being able to reach her in order to try & make her understand.

The blood continues to drain from her face & she's trying hard to maintain her balance. I'm lost I, don't know what to do. Then suddenly it hits me, she didn't sign an NDA! Jesus what has my Angel done to me?! This woman drives me mad! Mad to the point that I cannot think straight enough to protect myself. Now I'm angry, very fucking angry.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck" I shout.

APOV

Why is he so sweary? Ah yes, perhaps because I haven't jumped for joy & I haven't said_," Hooray! A torture room, it's just what I've always wanted_! _Where would you like me? Let the torturing begin!"_

I feel sick, I think I'm going to throw up, I need to get out of here, away from this man & fast!

"Christian, I'm sorry but this is not what I expected. I need to leave..."

Christian runs his fingers through his devil red hair, I wonder how he does that without hooking a finger on his horns?

_So, he has devil red hair now, no longer copper-colored locks eh?_

I get the chills as he approaches, the room appears to be spinning around, as Christian gets near me...everything goes black.

CPOV

I catch my Angel right before she hits the floor.

_Nice job Grey, you've managed the scare the shit out of your Angel & now she thinks your some sort of psycho!_

I carry Anastasia to my bedroom & lay her gently on my bed. I take a seat next to her & watch her sleep. She truly is an Angel, an Angel ensnared in my own personal hell. Poor little thing, I am the lowest of low, a derelict! I exposed her to my ugly soul, to my darkness, she is just too sweet & too pure for me...yet I can't keep away from her. It's driving me insane.

What I need is a new sub, someone that I can whip & cane to release this pent-up tension. I need to get away from my Angel, I need to forget about her, yet just watching her sleep will be forever burned in my memory, she intoxicates me.

_Yes Grey & she also awakens the beast within you!_

She is both my pleasure & pain which is ironic considering my lifestyle choice. She is so damn beautiful! This creature is not meant for me but even after her reaction to my room, I still want her. I want her so bad my body aches, I want her to touch me & just the thought of wanting, needing & craving her touch scares me to no end. I've never wanted anyone to touch me, in fact I've always ensured that my subs were physically unable to touch me.

I'm so confused I don't know what to do. I have a huge ache in my chest & I feel so depressed. I leave my Angel sleeping & go to the one place I can let my deep emotions flow, my piano. I play for just a short time, go back to my room & there is my Angel, still sleeping.

She murmurs something, is she awake or talking in her sleep? "I want you Christian. I've never done this before...I'm scared it's going to hurt, please don't hurt me." My Angel talks in her sleep, interesting.

My Angel said, "_I want you Christian_." She wants me, only not the way I want her, "_I've never done this before_," of course she's never done this before, she's much too young to have been exposed to any type of BDSM life style, "_I'm scared, it's going to hurt, please don't hurt me_" she's scared it's going to hurt, of course it is, there's no denying that! I'm getting hard just thinking about how much it's going to hurt her & how good it's going to make me feel!

You're a shit Grey, wanting to ruin this Angel. Is this how you want to treat the Angel that saved your life?!

APOV

Christian is sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me.

"Christian, where am I? What happened?" I notice that I'm fully dressed & I heave a huge sigh of relief.

"Shhh, it's ok my Angel. You're fine. You may have had a little too much to drink & passed out."

"Really?!" I shout, "You think the wine is reason I passed out? I think it had more to do with your...room." The wine must still be in my system because I have no filter.

"Anastasia," Christian says as he caresses my cheek, "I want you & I know you want me or at least you did until you saw my playroom. Is there any hope for us?"

Wow, this guy doesn't waste any time! What do I say?_ "Sure there's hope for us, I love being tortured, sign me up! Oh & by the way, I'm a virgin!"_

The crazy thing is, I do still want him, despite the torture chamber! He has the nerve to call his torture chamber a playroom? Playroom my ass! Where's the x-box or Playstation. That's a damn playroom!

"I don't know Christian, looking at your... room scares the crap out of me & I don't think I could participate in those types of...activities." He smiles, perhaps at my description of his depravity?

"Activities eh? Well, how do you know if you don't give it a try? I don't expect you to go all in, I know this is all new to you given your limited experience. I would love to be your guide. It would be my pleasure to be your first in these types of ...activities."

For some stupid reason, perhaps the absurdity of it all I smile & say, "My first. Yes, my first in more ways than one Christian." I must be going mad because I start to giggle, never in my life would I think my first time would be like this, with a gorgeous man who is some sort of sick sadist or something.

Note to self, I must do some research regarding these activities. I move closer to Christian who is near the edge of the bed, he smells so good & I whisper in his ear, "Kiss me Christian." Then I recall what he said about how he fucks & I quickly add, "I know you said you fuck hard but might I ask that you be gentle with me," then I gently I kiss his cheek "as this will be my first time."

Christian stiffens up & I'm not talking about the membrane that's between his legs, I noticed that sucker at attention when I woke up. He falls off the bed & on to the floor. "Shit!" he shouts. He quickly gets back on his feet & stands over me asking me, "Ana, what the hell did you just say?! Are you a virgin?!" He shouts.

Why is that such a shock? Yes, I'm a virgin. I've never had feelings like this before. I wasn't going to do it just to do it! What's the big deal?

"Yes," I say in almost a whisper. Suddenly I'm embarrassed of my virginal status, though I'm not sure why. "I'm a virgin Christian. Is that such a bad thing? I think my being a virgin is a good thing. I made a choice not to give it up to just anyone, to some jerk who may not be interested in me as a person, someone who just wanted my body & not my mind someone who was only interested in depraved things..." I stop myself as I realize where my rant was headed.

"Jesus Christ Ana! I just showed you my playroom for Christ's sake! Holy Mary Mother of God!" He uses my words & I laugh. "You're laughing at me Ana? What the hell is so funny?"

Wow, he's running both his hands through his hair, I can see the rage in him & I shiver. "I'm laughing at your choice of words Christian, those were the words I uttered when I saw your…what did you call it? Your playroom?"

Then Christian starts to laugh & soon we are both howling in laughter. I think we've both gone mad. This is the most bizarre experience ever & I feel quite sure that Christian feels the same.

"So what's it going to be Mr. Grey? I'm offering to you my virtue. Will you take it? Will you fuck me?" I ask as we both stop laughing. Christian's eyes sparkle & he says, "Oh my beautiful little Angel. You are so precious to me. There's nothing more I would like to do than hold you & make love to you."

Wait, what did Christian just say? I need to be clear on this!

"Make love? What happened to fucking?"

"I don't feel right calling it that knowing you've not been touched. My beautiful Sweet Anastasia, my beautiful Guardian Angel."

I feel Christian's body tense up again & he takes a deep breath. Geez, what's he going to say now? Surely it cannot get any worse...can it?

_Better brace yourself Steele! Who knows what he's going to say, you're small & fast, you can still escape the lion's den!_

"Ana, there's a reason for my room & while I don't want to discuss it now I do need for you to understand something about me. I have issues with being touched. I don't want to get into it at the moment, but please don't touch my chest. I need for you to understand this."

He cups my chin & makes me look into those grey eyes. It's as though I can see into his soul. I see so much pain, I want to cry, I want to hold & console him & tell him he doesn't have to be afraid, though I'm not sure why or what he fears.

For some strange reason, I no longer fear this man or his room…..Ok, I still fear the room but I don't think he will hurt me. I'm brought back to the here & now, looking into his eyes & Christian says quietly but very emphatically, "Do. Not. Touch. My. Chest. Now let's make love."

**What do you think so far? Please tell me how I'm doing. I will be incorporating some new characters soon & Ana will also be meeting the rest of the Grey Family. It's going to be very interesting...My mind is buzzing with ideas. **

**Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

I take Christian's hand & suddenly I have a moment of clarity. I'm scared sober! I don't know what the hell I was thinking! Yes, I do want this man, desperately but that room flashes into my mind & then there's the issue with him not wanting me to touch his chest. This is a very sick man. He's been hurt, he's scarred. Something dark must have happened to him, something that I'm not sure I want to know. What frightens me is the reason I do not want to know.

I care deeply for this man & if he opens up to me it will only hurt me more because of the pain that was inflicted on him. I've become invested in this man & I'm very angry at whatever was done to him & whomever did this to him should be very careful, I may be small in stature but don't let my appearance deceive you.

Some unsuspecting person out there has thrown down the gauntlet & I am so ready to pick it up!

Geez! What's up with these foreign emotions, extreme anger & hate? I've never hated anyone before. Oh sure there have been people who I have met in life that I wasn't fond of & I've even disliked some people but hate? That is such a strong & negative emotion. Why waste time on something like that?

Why do I feel this way? Why do I care so much? I'm so confused. These emotions do not make any sense at all!

Does it not take time to know someone before you begin to care for them. Yes, I'm all about romance but love at first sight? I don't think so? Lust at first sight maybe, but love? Geez, why am I even mentioning the word 'love' especially considering the freaky, scary, makes me want to pee my pants torture room!

The depth of my emotions for Christian makes me angry at myself, though I'm not sure why. Am I over thinking things?

_Yes, you are over thinking things! Tell him to make love to you already! Come on let's go! _

I shut my wayward thoughts down.

This man doesn't make love, he fucks...hard. I bet he does a lot of things really hard! A cold chill runs through my bones & I come to my senses.

"Christian, I'm sorry. I think it's best if you take me home now."

Christian is shocked, completely shocked. I don't know what to do or say, so I remain silent & wait for his response.

He sighs & I see a brief look of pain in his eyes, the shutters come down & he looks at me with hooded eyes, his face impassive. I wish I knew what he was thinking. He runs his fingers through his hair & shakes off his thought.

"Angel, I understand. Let's get you home."

I breathe a sigh of relief & say "Thank you Christian. You can drop me off at my new place..."

CPOV

Here I sit, driving my Angel home. This is...I don't know what it is. It's a fucking nightmare only worse because this is real!

_Yes, you are very familiar with nightmares Grey!_ _Nightmares are out of your control, but this __**is**__ real, take control Grey! _

My nightmares are mostly flashbacks of the pain inflicted on me as a child, from the crackwhore, to the pimp & even Elena.

I don't know what this is. I can't explain it! It's as if I'm slowly dying. I'm about to lose the one person who can save me, my redeemer, my Guardian Angel!

I'm drowning, help me Anastasia, don't you see what you are doing to me?!

Shit! We're almost at Ana's new place. I've done some investigating & come to find out my Angel is rooming with Miss Kavanagh, the ball crusher who interviewed me for The WSU Newspaper.

Miss Kavanagh is very controlling, very pushy & very annoying! She would make a perfect Dom! How my Ana puts up with her is beyond me.

_Yes, how does she do that Grey? How does she put up with someone like that? Are you not the pot calling the kettle black? Check the mirror you idiot!_

My beautiful Guardian Angel lives near me now. You would think that would make me happy, but how can I be happy knowing my Anastasia is so near & yet so far, she's unreachable to me.

I'm fucked up while she is the epitome of beauty & innocence. She is a glowing light, she lights up my dark soul. I want to let her go, she deserves so much more than me & yet I cannot fathom anyone else having her. I know I don't deserve her, I don't deserve any goodness.

Why my parents & my family love me is beyond my understanding. I know I'm lucky to have their love & I shouldn't wish for more but I do. I want my Angel! Fuck!

APOV

I'm relieved I made it out of that place with my virtue intact. To think I almost gave it up.

_You can always go back or invite him in! _

What's next? Is this is it? Is it over now? Does he not want my anymore because I won't go in that room?

I still want him so very badly. We pull up to my place & I feel sad. I want to cry. It's like I'm losing something that I never had.

The silence is killing me but neither of us speak. I can no longer take it, "Thanks for bringing me home Christian." I say to him as my voice cracks. I look up to him & he remains silent, staring straight ahead, looking for something to say.

He sighs, "No need to thank me Anastasia, let me walk you to your door. Come."

He takes my hand & I feel all the longing & built up sexual tension running through the connection in our hands. Oh my God it's like our hands are having sex! I'm feeling dizzy again! I look up at him, his breathing has increased & his eyes are heady with lust! It's not just me!

We're at my door & I search my bag for my keys. I can tell he's looking at me, I feel him staring down & I'm scared, what will he say?

I want to fumble for my keys a bit longer so I can think of something to say. This can't go on so I finally dig them out. I unlock the door, look up to him & say, "Good night Christian."

CPOV

Fucking hell! I made it through this painful drive, I walk my Angel to her door & what does she do?

She bites that full bottom lip! Shit! Shit! Shit! Those lips! That lip biting! Fuck me! Is she doing this on purpose! It's bad enough that I feel desire coursing through my body with just the touch of her hand. It's such a fucking turn on! Who would've thought that holding hands could be so sexy! There is a tent growing in my crotch!

This girl is just a complete mind fuck! I'm going to lose it! Why can I not just be like those idiots in the movies & sweep my girl off of her feet & take her? My balls are blue & my dick is so fucking hard!

Breathe Grey, breathe! Think back to when you were with Elena, she taught you control. You can do this! Ten, nine, eight, seven, six,...much better. Take a deep cleansing breath & speak now.

"Good night my beautiful Guardian Angel, sweet dreams baby." I lean down, kiss her cheek & walk away with out looking back.

Please say something Ana baby. Give me something, anything, show me you still want me despite my being so fucked up.

APOV

Is that it? Is that all I get, just a stinking kiss on my cheek?

_What do you expect dummy? You shut him down cold! You expect a nice make out session so you can get him hot & bothered only to shut him down again? Tease! _

Will I see him again? I need to know. It can't be over just like that can it? I need to see him again. I want him but not the way he wants me. Can we meet somewhere in the middle? I have to take a chance & find out.

"Christian!" I shout, he turns quickly, a look of relief in his eyes...was he waiting for me to make the first move? He walks back to me quickly.

"Anastasia..."

**What do you think? Are you disappointed that they didn't consummate their relationship? **

**As usual, I look forward to your reviews. Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Election Day! If you are of voting age & reside in the USA remember to get out & VOTE! It does not matter to me which political party you support, what matters is that you make your voice heard! **

**In honor of Election Day I have posted another chapter for you to enjoy. After you vote, don't turn on the TV & become overwhelmed with election coverage, instead why not find your escape with Christian & Ana. Enjoy another chapter of "Meet at Graduation." The title is boring I know, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**WARNING! **

**It's going to get a little sick & twisted in this chapter! Ok, you have been warned! **

**Read on..IF YOU DARE!**

APOV

Is that it? Is that all I get, just a stinking kiss on my cheek?

_What do you expect dummy? You shut him down cold! You expect a nice make out session so you can get him hot & bothered only to shut him down again? Tease! _

Will I see him again? I need to know. It can't be over just like that can it? I need to see him again. I want him but not the way he wants me. Can we meet somewhere in the middle? I have to take a chance and find out.

"Christian!" I shout, he turns quickly, a look of relief in his eyes...was he waiting for me to make the first move? He walks back to me quickly.

"Anastasia..."

Now what, what do I say?

_What? Are you a mute now? Come on spit it out! Say something for goodness sake! Throw the man bone!_

"I'm uh...just wondering. Are we going to see each other again? I mean uh...Is this it?"

I bite my lip because I think I'm going to cry. He looks down at me with those eyes... I'm completely under his spell.

He takes his finger & tugs on my chin, "Don't bite your lip Anastasia."

"I'm sorry." I don't know what else to say, I feel a tear running down my cheek and I sniff.

"Hey Angel, why the tear? There's no need for that baby. Talk to me"

I take a deep breath & go for it, "Christian, this is all so confusing for me. I'm so overwhelmed. I mean one minute I'm this happy-go-lucky kid without a care in the world, I'm now a college graduate, I decide that it's time to be a 'grown up' and I almost lose my virginity to a complete stranger who has beguiled me."

Did I say too much? Is he ready to hear the depth of my emotion when we've only just met?

CPOV

"Oh Ana, can't you see that I'm going through the very same thing. You have bewitched me my beautiful Guardian Angel. I've been caught in your spell since the day you saved my life!"

The words are out before I have a chance to stop them. It's true, I know it's true. She saved me but for some reason after our first encounter I became indignant, irascible, frustrated, more so than usual.

It's always been there in the depths of my twisted soul, buried very deep, much deeper than my other depraved thoughts.

I wanted her then...but I knew I could not have her, it was not possible. She was so captivating but I could not desire to do that to a child.

Even I, who consider myself to be a sick bastard would never ever go there! Though I can no longer deny that I have thought about that beautiful little girl, my Guardian Angel every single day since the day she saved me.

I went through my subs as if I was starving! Trying to calm this sick fucked up need, this longing, this yearning! I was looking for someone to quench my thirst, a thirst for something or someone rather, that I could not have.

I was a bottomless pit of despair wanting desperately to fill this ache deep inside of me.

I enjoyed my fuck sessions with my subs, I enjoyed whipping and caning them while calming the sick beast inside me, but something changed after the chance encounter with my Guardian Angel.

It was as if I was just going through the motions with those...subs. I may not have had an emotional connection to any of them but I'm human, I did desire them at one time. Of course the minute they wanted more they were shown the front door. I don't do that romance shit! It's not me, it's not who I am. I'm not built that way!

I was no longer enjoying what I do, I scared myself as the usual caning and whipping wasn't enough. I was looking for ways to make my scenes more exciting, more fulfilling, more...hell more anything! I really wanted to punish them in a way that even I knew was very, very, dangerous.

I was so angry, wanting something I couldn't have! I was blaming my subs for not thrilling me, for not giving me that jolt of electricity, for losing my desire, for...not being my Angel!

_You wanted her, a child! Fucking hell, you really are sick bastard Grey! _

This was not and is not me. I'm a dominant for Christ's sake. I've only wanted women with a high tolerance for pain, a sub with experience & who was only interested in pleasing my selfish needs. I was never interested in pleasing them, however if I was pleased I would occasionally reward them with an orgasm.

I've never wanted more than the standard contract, but that feeling...that fucking delicious feeling, even thinking about how my Angel made me feel was enough to make my cock twitch. Only it wasn't just the physical aspect of it all, there was some emotional connection! Shit, I am over thinking this. I need to speak to Flynn before I pull my hair out!

APOV

Wait a minute! What? He feels the same way about me?

_That's what he said, now stop drooling over the man! We need to really pay attention here! _

I look up at him _wrong move dummy and_ I see what looks like a million emotions pass through those amazing grey eyes of his. If I could only get into his head, I need to know what he's thinking. This is so new to me and I am beyond frustrated. I know he's holding back, only I don't know to what extent and to what extreme are the depths of depravity. Gah!

"So what's next?" I ask, "I mean uh, where do we go from here?"

He doesn't answer, again it looks as if he's trying to reign himself in. He is my lion and I am his lamb...

CPOV

"Anastasia, my Guardian Angel, I am lost...Completely out of sorts and it's very unsettling, I don't know what to say to you." My mind wanders...

_Of course you don't know what to say to her! She has you so twisted! One minute you want to hold her, cherish and love her...the next you want to spank, whip, flog and fuck her brains out!_

I come back to the here and now and say,"I only know that this cannot be the end. How can it be the end when we have not yet begun?"

Much as it is killing me, I need to get away from this enchanting yet frustrating creature. I cannot think straight when I am around her. I lose all sense of reason.

"May I please call you tomorrow Anastasia? Would could have dinner? What do you say?"

Please baby, please. Christ, I'm begging again! This is bullshit.

They are the ones who beg! Not me!

_She's not your sub Grey, you've not mentioned that fucked up side of you. So many shades of fucked up & she's not begun to know the depths of your dark soul! She only knows of your playroom aka 'The Torture Chamber'...your Angel calls it like she sees it, you can't control this one Grey! You are in way over your head!_

"Dinner sounds lovely Christian. Shall we say 6:00?"

Christ, she's already topping from the bottom! I usually have dinner at 6:00 but instead say, "Make it 6:30" so I regain some control.

_Yes, like changing the time of your dinner date allows you to regain control. You're a fool Grey, a complete fool!_

"6:30 it is" says Ana shyly.

My Angel approaches and does the cutest thing, she goes on her tip toes and kisses me on my cheek. I'm fucking weak in the knees again! Shit! Shit! Shit! My beguiling Angel is not done with me yet!

What she does next catches me completely unawares and makes me warm all over. She hugs me, my beautiful Guardian Angel wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me, really hard while she nuzzles her cheek gently on my chest!

I have never been hugged before except by Mia and not like this! Hell, even my mom doesn't hug me though not for lack of trying. Grace always respected the boundaries I had as a child.

With this gesture, a sweet, innocent and loving gesture, she makes me drop all my guards and my passion is fired up like a missile and I'm ready to blow.

Oh God! It feels soooooo good to have Anastasia wrapped in my arms. I want to wrap myself all around her. Fuck!

_Sure Grey, to think nothing about the fact that you would like her to wrap those long luscious legs around you while you fuck her brains out! _

She is my missing piece and we fit perfectly together, she makes me complete. When she releases me and I immediately feel bereft.

"Good night Christian, I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night Anastasia."

**This was rather difficult to write. I hope you aren't too freaked out. As usual, I look forward to your thoughts. Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

APOV

I walk in the door and there's Kate, she's got the look in her eye. "Ana, what the hell is going on? Tell me everything and do not hold back!"

"Kate, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Steele! What is up with the note you left me? That one that stated, _'Going out for a drink with Christian Grey, if you don't hear from me in 24 hours contact the local authorities_' Now I ask again, what is going on?"

"It's no big deal Kate. Christian asked me out for a drink and I accepted, end of story."

"So, what was the deal with my notifying the cops if I didn't hear from you eh? You scared me Ana. I interviewed the man and your instinct was spot on as far as letting me know where you were. He's obviously drop dead gorgeous but there is something off about him. So tell me, how did this happen? How did your worlds collide? Did he just pick you out of the line up of graduates from today? It wouldn't surprise, he can ensnare any girl with those looks."

"It wasn't like that at all," I reply.

I fill Kate in on my brief encounter with Christian 3 years ago and she's speechless. Her eyes are bugged out and her jaw is on the floor. A speechless Kate is something to behold. I've not seen her this way.

"You mean to tell me that you, tiny Ana Steele pulled a man, a man well over 6 feet tall, out of a cross walk and you saved him from being hit by a bus? And that man was _the_ Christian Grey no less? This is crazy! Why hadn't you told me about this incident before Steele?!"

"I don't know Kate, it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Jesus Ana, you saved _the_ enigmatic Christian Grey, one of _the_ most eligible bachelors in the USA and you think it wasn't a big deal?! I don't get it Steele. So, how was your date with Grey, hmm? Got any juicy details for me?"

Oh there she goes, inquiring Kate, always on the look out for the next big story. She is going to make for a great reporter. I better watch my step my here.

"There's not much to say, he took me to his place, we had a glass of wine, he mentioned how frustrated he was that he wasn't able to thank me 3 years ago so he thanked me today by taking me out for a drink. End of story."

Kate is looking at me speechless again, I'm enjoying this! She looks so funny!

"This is crazy Ana, I mean after all these years, you two meet again! If he wasn't such a jerk I would be thrilled for you!"

Uh oh, now I have to tell her that I plan on seeing him again, "Yes, well that being said, we are going out to dinner tomorrow."

"What?! You mean you actually like him? I didn't figure him for your type, yes he's good-looking and he's rich but there is an edge to him. I don't think he's good for someone like you Ana."

How does she know he's not good for me? Surely I'm the best judge for what's not good for me! I'm annoyed and ask in a affronted manner, "What do you mean by that Kate?"

"Oh come on Steele, don't be upset with me. You know what I mean...an innocent like you. He has this look about him, like he's on the look out for his next meal. That's the perception I picked up during my interview with Grey. Even I found him slightly intimidating, though I was my usual headstrong self during the entire time. I wasn't going to let him push me around!"

"Kate, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

Kate calms down and says, "Well, I suppose if you're strong enough to pull him out of traffic, then I suppose you're strong enough to kick him in the balls if he tries something."

I'm relieved that she's finally dropping the topic. We talk about her upcoming trip to the Barbados and we are off to sleep.

CPOV

I sit at my desk at Escala trying to go over some numbers that Ros gave me regarding the upcoming deal with the Taiwanese. I become frustrated and shove the paperwork away from me.

As I do, I notice another upcoming venture. Apparently various construction companies have put in a bid to add a wing to my Mom's hospital. Seattle Grace. I've made many donations over the years to Seattle Grace though I've kept my name under the radar. Since mom is the top Pediatrician there and she saved me, I try to find ways to continue to thank Grace for taking me in.

I don't know where I would be with out her or my father Carrick. I've given so much money that eventually the board decided to rename the hospital after my mother. It came as a complete shock to me but I was secretly thrilled that they did this. Since then I've always refered to the hospital as Mom's Hospital.

There have been times when Mom's Hospital was in financial trouble but I would not let Seattle Grace fail. I always come in with a generous anonymous donation. I think they all know it's me but it's not something that we discuss nor do I care to discuss.

I feel an ache in my chest and I think of Anastasia. I am taking my Guardian Angel out to dinner tomorrow. Who would have thought? Christian 'I don't do romance, dates or more' Grey am going out on a date. I don't know what to make of this.

Since my chance re-acquaintance with Anastasia, my emotions are in full disarray! My Angel has turned my cool, calm and collected world on its head!

I'm happy to be away from Miss Steele as I am allowed now to process what I am feeling. How appropriate, process what I am _feeling_. I've not had so many different emotions course through me at once, I'm angry, frustrated, confused, slightly frightened and dare I say giddy! Fucking hell, I'm giddy!

Ask someone to describe me and the word I can assure you that won't come out is giddy. I need to see Flynn but the man is currently on holiday. In the meantime I will try to figure this out for myself by breaking down these emotions and try to see why I'm feeling each one...

"Taylor!" I shout.

"Sir?" Taylor replies without missing a beat.

"I need a work out, meet me downstairs in 10," I say.

Taylor has a gleam in his eye and manages to suppress a smile, he's been wanting for this for quite some time and with Bastille out-of-town, he will now get his chance to go at it with his boss.

"Yes sir," Taylor replies with a little too much enthusiasm.

TPOV

I quickly go to my room and get my work out gear on. Well, I guess The Boss is having a bit of a challenge with this little one. He needs to work off his pent-up sexual tension. I can't help but smirk. Yes, now is the time to smirk. Run through all your thoughts now so The Boss doesn't know what you're thinking.

Hell, we've been together for over four years, we both know each other well enough that we don't need words to communicate. I only hope he can't read my thoughts when it comes to Miss Steele.

I don't know what the hell The Boss is thinking or perhaps that's it, he's _not_ thinking. He usually makes his "pre-purchases" on-line, does the requisite interview and he's done. So enters the latest brunette fembot.

What the hell has come over him? Then I close my eyes and picture Miss Steele and my own question has been answered. The girl is fucking beautiful and she is just his "type." Having said that Miss Steele is different, there is something about her, even I can sense it. She walks into a room and all eyes are on her. She doesn't realize that her presence is commanding, yet she's shy and very alluring. A complete mind fuck.

If I wasn't hopelessly in love with Gail I would take one Miss Anastasia Rose Steele away from this place and make her mine. The Boss isn't the only one who can make women swoon. I got some pretty good moves of my own. That's how I managed to make Gail mine.

I still recall my beautiful Gail saying that it wasn't a good idea to date since we worked under the same roof, but I knew she would eventually be mine. We've been together and happy ever since. I have a silly 'I'm in love' grin on my face. I better lose the grin before I face The Boss.

The Boss is going to have a much harder time with Miss Steele than I had with Gail.

I laugh thinking about how frustrated The Boss must be feeling. I hope she gives him a run for his money, though I would prefer that he get another fembot & leave Miss Steele alone, she's so sweet and innocent. She doesn't need to be exposed to all his dark shit!

I work for Christian Grey however, I feel extreme loyalty to Miss Steele. I still remember that day 3 years ago, she saved my Boss. I was just coming out of a Starbucks when I saw The Boss about to walk in front of a bus. It was a fucking nightmare that played in slow motion, I knew I wouldn't get there in time but I had to try.

As he takes a step forward, I see a tiny hand grab him back, I ran towards him and I shouted but by that time he was safe. I saw a little girl say a few words to him & off she went on her razor scooter.

By the time I approached The Boss he was still reeling, in shock perhaps, who knows...it took him a moment and then asked me to go after the girl but she was gone, like the wind, gone...

CPOV

Taylor and I return from the gym after a strenuous work out. He beat me 4 rounds to 2 and I know he's enjoying his victory. Perhaps this extra work out will allow me to get a decent night's rest though I highly doubt it.

_"There you are you little shit! Come here! I told you when your mom is working you need to go in the closet and wait!"_

_"No! No! Leave me alone, I want my mommy!" I run and hide but he always finds me. My tummy is hungry and I just want to ask mommy for some food._

_"Come here you brat!"_

_He grabs me and lifts me up by my shirt, drops me on the hard floor and kicks me._

_"Mommy, mommy help me!"_

_"That bitch can't help you now boy!"_

_I see my mommy hiding in a corner shivering, why won't she help me?_

_"Ow!" I'm crying, "Stop it! It burns me!"_

I wake up to someone screaming. I'm covered in sweat. Just the usual nightmare. I go downstairs and play the piano and let my emotions flow.

My playing is disrupted as my phone vibrates. I check my e-mails...damn! I completely forgot that I am supposed to pick up Mia at the airport today and have dinner with my family! Christ my beautiful Angel mind fucked me again! So much so that I can't even recall my prior commitment to my own sister and family!

I will call her in the morning and reschedule our date. Perhaps this time away will allow me to clear my head and regain my precious control.

APOV

I wake up with nervous excitement. I'm going to see Christian today and I am giddy, I have a huge face splitting grin. I better not let Kate see me like this, she's never known me to get giddy about anyone.

Speaking of which, why _**am**_ so I giddy? Have I forgotten that this man has a torture room and does who knows what with women?!

Why did I have to fall for such fucked up man? I've been pursued before but no one has ever piqued my interest and the moment one does he turns out to be some sort of character reject from "The Silence Of The Lambs" or something!

_Yes, about keeping your emotions in check...Screw that and by the way the way, let Christian screw you too, perhaps you won't be so up tight all the time once you let yourself go for goodness sake!_

My sub (short for subconscious, don't get it twisted people-Ana still doesn't have a clue here!) can be so annoying at times. If my sub had any say so I would have lost my virginity in the 7th grade! Slutty sub that she is!

My phone vibrates and I see it's Christian, my heart races, ok easy, don't pick it up on the first on ring, be cool Steele.

"Hello?" I say with a nervous tone.

"Hello Anastasia," Christian purrs. "I'm so sorry Angel but I have to postpone our plans for this evening. I have to pick up my sister from the airport today & my parents will be hosting a welcome home dinner in her honor."

I'm crushed, but try to keep a lighthearted tone, "No worries Christian. I really need to start unpacking anyway."

Both of us remain silent, I want to know when we are going to see each other again but don't want to appear needy.

_Just ask him dummy! Just say, 'So hey, when is a good time for sex' Are you still going to deflower me? What say you?'_

I kill the silence by saying, "Enjoy your dinner with your family."

I'm rather envious of Christian having a family, family dinners must be so nice. I've enjoyed a family dinner or two with Kate, Elliott and their parents. It's such a nice feeling.

CPOV

I never knew I had a heart until I met my Angel. My heart twists inside as Anastasia sighs and tells me to enjoy dinner with my family. How will that be possible if she is not with me?

I'm filled with anger as I've let this girl lead around me like a damn puppy dog! I need to quit acting like I'm whipped over this girl.

"Yes, well...I call you." I say & quickly hang up.

That's more like it, I'm in control. I feel much better now.

_Really Grey, that girl is probably on the other end of the phone wondering what she did wrong and you feel much better now? Good for you asshole!_

Well, there's no way I'm going hearts and flowers with my Angel. That's another thing! What's with the fucking calling her Angel anyway? Her name is Anastasia. She's no Angel, ok she did prevent you from being road kill but really, you're just whipped over this girl because she saved your life, that's all it is!

_Sure Grey, keep telling yourself that. _

**What did you think about Taylor's POV? Like/dislike?**

**I will incorporate Jose Rodriguez in the next chapter.**

**SPOILER ALERT! **

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S COMING UP!**

**This**

**is**

**your **

**final**

**spoiler**

**alert**

**warning!**

**Christian & Jose will meet, they will have a bit of a pissing contest! :D**

**Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

APOV

What happened? Did I do something wrong? Oh this man is frustrating! Well fine, I'll just use this day to clear my mind and get some unpacking done!

Kate's parents sent their servants over to do all of Kate's unpacking and she offered them up to me as well. I graciously declined. I'm not comfortable with the whole servant thing, especially using servants that aren't even mine!

_Yes, like you would ever have servants of your very own. You wouldn't even know what to say or how to order them around. You'd probably offer to make them meals and have them relax you wimp!_

It's late afternoon and I've finished unpacking. An easy task when you don't have many possessions.

There's a knock on my door and much to my surprise I see Jose with a bag of Chinese take out! My favorite! It's so great to see him, he's my best friend aside from Kate. We met at WSU & we clicked instantly.

Jose's had a bit of a crush on me although I've never really felt anything of a romantic nature towards him or anyone else for that matter.

He is quite good-looking with his beautiful Mexican features. He's tall, very muscular, with wavy brown hair, he has beautiful hazel colored eyes that favor green or brown depending on what he wears and today they are a lovely shade of green speckled with brown.

I sigh heavily as I reminisce about the time we kissed. I allowed him to kiss me in the hopes that I would feel something, _**anything**_ but there was nothing, no spark, no fireworks, I felt like I was kissing my brother which is how I see him, he's the brother I always wanted but never had.

I recall being mad at myself for being so disenchanted, I thought I was setting myself up for a lifetime of disappointment. I guess that's what happens you read all the British Classics. I am hopeless.

_Not so hopeless anymore, are you forgetting what Christian Grey made you feel? You were ready to let him have his wicked way with you, why did you stop?!_

"Hey Ana, surprise! I couldn't stay away, I needed to check out your new digs." he says as I give him a welcoming hug.

"Hey...this is a pretty nice place! I'm impressed!"

"Thanks Jose. It's great to see you and with Chinese take out too! It's not that I don't appreciate it but what are you doing here?"

JPOV

Wow, Ana looks so hot! Her beautiful blue eyes are as captivating as ever. I'm grateful for those eyes that always seem to mesmerize me, otherwise I would be staring down at her glorious tits that are just dying to spill out of the snug fitting tank top she's wearing.

She sashays over to the dinner table completely unaware of how seductive and alluring she looks. She's wearing a pair of snug fitting shorts that hug the curves of her adorable little ass.

Damn I need to stop gawking at her, I feel myself getting hard and we don't want to ruin our...what's that "F" word that she used? Ah yes, our 'friendship'...I hate that "F" word! I would prefer to associate Ana with another "F" word but she has no interest in that type of relationship with me.

The good thing is, she's shown no interest in anyone else either and it's not as if the bastards haven't come sniffing around! Once they get close, I show up & become overly friendly with Ana as if to say, "Back off assholes she's mine!"

I think she knows what I'm doing and she doesn't mind, I'm sure if she was interested in one of them she would tell me to back down. I still feel as though there is hope for us. I just have to be patient. There are many beautiful girls on campus and quite a few of them have taken an interest in me but I only have eyes for Ana...one day Ana...one day.

"What's it look like I'm doing here? I came to see my best girl and I came to see Kate too! I also have some big news! I'm doing a photo exhibit in Portland and I would like for you and Kate to come. I'm not sure of the dates, that is all being worked out, but as soon as I know, I will call you. It would mean so much to me if you were there. Will you come Ana?"

"Of course I'll come, I'm so happy for you Jose! Let's eat, I'm starving!"

Kate arrives and says, "Jose, what a nice surprise, oh Chinese! Ana's favorite! Well let's eat!"

I text Christian before I set the table.

CPOV

I spoke to Mrs. Jones about my having a new guest in the foreseeable future. Not my typical way of doing things, but since my Angel and I do not have a signed contract, (hell she doesn't even know about the damn contract) I don't know if and when my baby will stay with me.

I try not to give away too much information although I know I don't have to worry when it comes Mrs. Jones. She is always professional and the height of discretion. She may not like what goes on in this fucked up place but she knows it's all consensual.

Taylor drives me to the airport to pick up Mia and once we see her she won't stop talking, I try to listen to her telling me all about her 'aventures' as she calls them but my mind is else where.

"So what do you think Christian? I mean I can make a killing in the pastry industry! It's fun and I can be creative. Hello? Earth to Christian?"

"I'm sorry Mia, what was that?"

"You're hurting my feelings big brother, I've been talking about my adventures and how I want to be the best pastry chef ever! What's going on with you?"

What do I say to my baby sister, that I think I found my newest sub only she doesn't know anything about my BDSM lifestyle & she's also a damn virgin?

I go with, "Sorry Mia, my mind is on a business deal. I'm having trouble with this latest acquisition."

_Yes, acquiring the delectable Miss Steele will be most difficult, if it is at all possible!_

"My brother having trouble with an acquisition? Well, this is a first!"

My phone vibrates, it's a text from Anastasia and my heart races. Christ I'm pissed at myself! Calm down you fucking idiot! I read the text...

***Hi Christian just ensuring you've arrived from the airport safely- Ana :D**

My Ana is so sweet, wanting to make sure I'm safe. I'm the one that should be ensuring her safety and yet she is checking up on me. I smile and get that warm all over feeling again. I close my eyes and let it wash over me. I text back.

***I'm fine Anastasia, we are almost at my parents house & I will be having dinner with them later this evening. How are you? What did you do today?**

I feel Mia staring at me.

"Christian, who is it?"

"Who is who? What are you talking about Mia?"

"Don't play dumb with me big brother, you just got a text and I saw you with the biggest, cheesiest, goofiest smile that I have ever seen. I want a name now! If you don't tell me I will badger and know I am relentless so spill!"

Mia is definitely a Grey and she is right, I will have no peace unless I answer her question.

"Listen Mia, I will make a deal with you. I will tell you her name but"

Mia interrupts, "**_Her_** name? This person is a girl? Geez Christian, we all thought you were gay! Not that there's anything wrong with that, we just assumed because you had so many women drooling after you and you never paid any attention to them that you were gay. This is too much information to process!"

"Yes well, getting back to my deal. Since this is too much for you to process I will start with just her name and then you will promise to drop the subject. No mention of this to any of the family. Are we clear?"

I know Mia can't resist. She loves being in on a good secret. We had such fun as kids.

Mia squeals with excitement, "Ok, ok, deal! Now what's her name?"

Her name is "Ana now drop the subject, we're here!"

Mia gets out & runs into my parent's house, my phone vibrates again and I smile.

***I finished unpacking and got a surprise visit from Jose, a college friend. He bought Kate and I Chinese take out, he's only here for today so we might go out for drink. Only Pepsi for me! :D**

What the fuck? She's only been in Seattle for five minutes, I leave her alone and she already has a gentleman caller at her place?! Who is this Jose person? I didn't see his name or any male name for that matter, he may be involved with my Angel!

"Mia!" I shout, she turns quickly, "Tell dad and mom that I'll be back in time for dinner, I'm going to try and seal the deal with this damn acquisition! Later!"

APOV

"Kate don't go, we are all supposed to go out for a drink" I say desperately.

"On nonsense! You won't miss me. I have to check out this story that I'm following, it could be big news. I'll catch up with you guys later. We can go clubbing and make our presence in Seattle known! Have fun kids!"

Jose gets up, looks at me and says, "Well, I guess it's just you and me for drinks this evening huh Ana?"

I'm slightly nervous now. I made it perfectly clear to Jose that we are only friends and that's all we ever will be but at times I find him looking at me as if friendship is the last thing on his mind. I better go and change my clothes, I suddenly feel very exposed. Jose is such a sweet guy and he really is a great friend, I don't want to ruin what we have. I let out a huge sigh. I'm not sure I wan't to go out for drink with Jose. Not alone anyway, the last time that happened...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The tension is relieved by a knock on the door, thank goodness! Hopefully Kate forgot her phone or something. I reach for the door as if it's a life raft to save me from this uncomfortable situation.

I open the door and my heart skips a beat! He's so beautiful and he's here. It's Christian, I'm so happy to see him that I give him a huge hug.

"Christian, what a nice surprise! What are you doing here?"

He doesn't answer, I back away and see anger, rage, and sheer hatred radiating from his face. I'm so confused. I turn to see what has him with a murderous look in his eyes and he's staring right at Jose.

Heart failure...

CPOV

Where is that fucker? Oh there he is! Let's see about 6 feet tall, very muscular, brown green eyes, a Latin boy of some sort.

_Yes, some women fall for that type Grey. Advantage to the Latin kid, I bet he speaks Spanish too!_

He stands to greet me, he has a smile that doesn't reach his eyes, he has wavy brown hair and fuck! He is an attractive looking kid!

"Christian, answer me, what are you doing here?"

I finally look at my Angel. She's fucking beautiful but she's indecent!

She's wearing a snug fitting tank top that is accentuating and exposing a good amount of her creamy white breasts, she has a pair of snug fitting shorts that show the curve of her perfect ass.

I should fuck her right here in front of this boy so he knows that Anastasia is mine! The only reason I don't is because I won't allow anyone seeing my woman getting lost in the throes of ecstasy!

_Whoa! Hold up Grey. What happened to control hmmmm? You were trying to get over this girl leading you on like a puppy. Why not let the Latin kid whisper sweet nothings in her ear in Spanish no less._

"Oh shut the fuck up and I can speak French dammit!" I shout unexpectedly.

"Excuse me Christian?!" Ana exclaims.

"Hey man, what's your problem?" says the Latin boy.

Fucking hell, I'm starting to talk and snap out loud at my conscience.

_So much for control Grey! Ha! Ha! Ha! I'll be quiet now, no need to confuse you more than you already are! You're going to need your wits about you to save this situation. Just let me grab some popcorn & a front row seat. This is going to be good!_

**So, what did you think? **

**Did you enjoy Jose's POV? **

**Their pissing contest will carry over into the next chapter. **

**As always, I await your reviews. **

**Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**My heart is full, the reviews are in & I will gladly continue. To those of you who PM'd me...Wow! I'm feeling the love & I will try to reply to all the PM's, however if I don't find the time please know that I am grateful for your kind words & support. A VERY SPECIAL thanks to ShadyGreySteele for putting my mind at ease & for giving me the piece of mind that allows me to continue this story! You ROCK SHADY & I'm humbled by your response. **

**Let the story continue!**

_So much for control Grey! Ha! Ha! Ha! I'll be quiet now, no need to confuse you more than you already are! You're going to need your wits about you to save this situation. Just let me grab some popcorn & a front row seat. This is going to be good!_

APOV

"Um...Christian, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Angel, I'm sorry about the outburst. I've had a lot on my mind with a particular acquisition, it's not going my way."

I feel a sense of relief as he appears to calm down. I lead him over to where Jose is or where Jose was sitting. He is now standing gazing at Christian. It's as if they are measuring each other up. I do not like this feeling at all.

"Angel? Who the heck is Angel, Ana?" Asks Jose as he approaches.

Christian jumps in without giving me a moment to respond.

"Angel is my**_special_**name for Anastasia." Christian purrs as he reaches for me and puts his arm around my waist.

Christian has left no doubt in Jose's mind as to what "special" means to him. The way he said, '_special_'...it just oozed of sex.

I think if Jose wasn't here and I would have led Christian to my room & ripped his clothes off!

I realize I've not introduced them. Ok, so here goes nothing.

"Christian, this is Jose Rodriguez, my friend from WSU. Jose, this is Christian Grey my..."

"Boyfriend," says Christian.

Jose looks crushed, I've not told him about Christian, but then again, how could I? I've not seen Jose since graduation and he lives in Portland.

I still can't help but feel bad for him, but in a way, Christian has done me a favor. Perhaps now Jose will finally realize that I'm not interested and he can move on. He has so many girls that want him.

_Hey dummy rewind, did you hear what he said? Has it sunk in? You're his girlfriend!_

There's so much tension in the room & why I do it is beyond me, but I giggle and smile...Christian Grey called me his girlfriend!

My giggling and smiling does nothing to change the drop in the room temperature, it's well below zero with these two glaring at one another...

"Mr. Rodriguez", Christian says in his cold tone.

"Mr. Grey", Jose shoots back in an equally cold manner.

"Christian, Jose and I were going to go out for a drink. Won't you join us?"

"Actually Ana, I was hoping you would join me at my parent's house for dinner tonight?"

Well, this is a surprise. He knew about his dinner this morning and did not invite me. What changed his mind? I realize what changed his mind as soon as I complete my thought.

He's worried about Jose! I have to stifle another giggle. Christian really has no idea about how crazy I am for him and that he has nothing to worry about regarding Jose who is like a brother to me.

"What's so funny Anastasia?"

"I'm sorry Christian, I was just thinking about something. I would like to join you for dinner but Jose is headed back to Portland tonight so I would like to spend a bit more time with him before he departs. You understand don't you?"

"Of course I do my Angel," he smiles but not enough to convince me. I look down at my hands.

He faces me, tilts my chin up and kisses me, I blush. I'm not used to this type of affection, let alone having our affection on display!

"How long will you be out? Perhaps I can join you later baby" He purrs, "Or I can come back to your place after dinner hmmm?"

His words are just so hypnotic, all I heard him say through those words were, "_Don't be out long, I want to come and fuck your brains out_"

"I'm not sure Christian, but I know we won't be out late, Jose has to get back on the road. If you two will excuse me for a moment, I need to change my clothes."

CPOV

"So Mr. Rodriguez, how long have you known **_my_** Angel?"

"Four years now, she's a great girl and a **_very_** good friend of mine. Matter of fact our fathers are very good friends as well. Mr. Steele is a great guy and he happens to like me very much."

Arrogant bastard. So their fathers know each other. I don't like that at all. He's trying to let me know he has the upper hand with my Angel's father.

Well, we will just see about that.

Game on mother fucker!

"Oh yes, you mean **_Ray_** don't you? Well, that's what he told me to call him." I say with a smug tone.

"You met Ana's dad?" he inquires with a shocked tone.

I nod. That's right fucker!

"So," asks Jose, "How did you meet Ana?"

"Has she not told you about me? One would think if you are such good friends that you would know all about our wonderful relationship."

"Well, we've not had much time **_bonding_** since Ana has graduated but I will soon be making up for that as I've invited her to the opening of my exhibit. I will be showcasing some of my photos. It's going to be a wonderful & magical night. I cannot wait to share it with _**her**_.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Ana says with a little too much enthusiasm for my liking.

She comes out of what I assume is her bedroom, I will see that room tonight! She looks lovely in her skinny jeans and I am happy that she is wearing a long sleeve baseball jersey with her chucks, she is looking like a tomboy though no one would ever confuse her as looking like a boy. The only thing that I do not like is that she has her hair in pig tails. Fuck! I am so fucking pissed off that she is going out with Jose. I can't do a damn thing about it. If I tried to interfere, I could see her telling me to fuck off.

_She's not your sub grey, you can't tell her what to do! My how the mighty have fallen!_

Ana looks so adorable, she has a huge smile on her face and I melt. My anger is tempered for just a bit. She walks over to me & does it again, she wraps her arms around my waist & hugs me really hard, she nuzzles her cheek against my chest and I bury my face in her hair and inhale her unique scent, my Angel, My Ana. She smells heavenly and I'm intoxicated.

My fucking knees are going weak again. I'm ready this time and don't lose my equilibrium. I tilt her chin up and kiss her, a nice warm kiss that goes wild with passion, we start to moan, I feel a tent growing in my crotch. I'm going to take her to her bedroom and fuck her right now!

"Ahem!" Jose clears his throat. "Ready to go Ana?"

Christ, I completely forgot about that kid! He's here and we gave him a show. While, it was not my intent to do this, I am glad we did!

That's right fucker she's mine!

I look down at my Angel. She starts blushing realizing she too, got caught up in the moment and forgot about her friend. That's right Ana baby, that's what I can do to you! That and so much more!

Jose looks positively crestfallen, if I didn't know that he was trying to get into my Angel's panties I would almost feel sorry for the guy. I know I don't want to be on the receiving end of Ana's rejection.

"Angel, call me when you get home, you know I'll worry if you don't. I'll see you later tonight?" I plead.

"I will call you Christian and enjoy your dinner. Yes, I would like very much to see you tonight." She says as she continues to blush.

I take a breath and relax for a moment. I know that the second I walk out the door I will no longer feel at ease, leaving that fucker with my Angel.

Thankfully I had Taylor bring Sawyer up to speed as he will be Ana's bodyguard and he will keep me appraised of tonight's events...

APOV

"So Ana, why have you not told me about this Christian guy huh?"

Damn, we were doing so good not bringing him up and there he goes. Well, I've got to give him credit, he waited over an hour before he inquired.

"Jose, let's not do this. You are my friend, that's all you are. I do not need to keep you updated on my love life." I snap.

"Easy Ana, I was just asking a simple question. I know what we are to each other, you've made that perfectly clear. Relax." He says in almost in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Jose, I'm a bit on edge. I'm a grown up now, in a new city, no job, new relationship, it's a bit overwhelming." I say in a sadder tone than I expected.

"What's wrong Ana, is that Grey guy hurting you or something?"

"Why would you ask that?" I snap. "No, he's not hurting me! I'm just...look, can we just call it night? I'm tired and I want to get home." I mutter

Jose sighs and says, "Sure thing Ana, let's go."

CPOV

"Hey bro, mom is talking to you!" Elliott shouts.

"I'm sorry mom, what was that?" I ask.

"I was just asking how you are doing with your latest acquisition. Mia said that was the reason you left so suddenly."

I look at Mia and give her a pointed stare, she just smirks at me.

"It's not good mom. Usually my mergers and acquisitions are so easily handled. Once I've done all the research it's elementary, child's play, effortless but this latest one is..." I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

My dad jumps in, "What's got you stumped son? Is there anything I can help you with? If I can't help, you know I have many resources available to me."

It's nice that my dad offers to help, we've managed to repair our fragile relationship.

He was so angry at me for quitting Harvard but it just wasn't my thing. Sitting in class taking test after test. The only thing I enjoyed about Harvard was crew. Rowing is a great physical sport and it came in handy when I needed to release some pent-up sexual frustration, especially since Elena was so far away.

"No worries dad, I can get this done. In fact at times it's nice to be challenged. It makes the takeover that much more satisfying" I say with a little too much sensuality.

"Whoa bro what type of merger are we talking about here huh? It doesn't sound like your usual hum drum type of merger or acquisition," Elliott jokes as he jabs me.

"Fuck off Elliot." I say light-heartedly.

Grace chimes in, "Language Christian, I've raised you better than that. Elliott stop teasing your brother."

Mom always manages to reign us in and with that, we return to our meal but not before I apologize.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"It's alright dear." Mom says in her sweet motherly voice. "I'm just not used to seeing you so aggravated, you've never let your business interfere with your family time. Matter of fact this is the first time I've ever heard you voice your frustration over a business deal."

This is Grace's subtle way of digging for more information. No matter how old we are, we will always be her babies, that's what Grace always says. She's a fine woman with a huge heart. I don't deserve her love.

She does worry, I suppose I can open up just a bit.

I run my hand through my hair and exclaim, "It's a deal that got away from me 3 years ago and now it's back in grasp. I won't let this acquisition slip through my fingers again dammit!"

Everyone looks at me in shock, "I'm sorry everyone, I'm just not very good company tonight."

My dad stands from the dinner table & says, "Don't worry about it son, let's go to the family room and have a drink."

My phone vibrates, it's a text from Sawyer.

***Sir, Miss Steele is home & Mr. Rodriguez has departed.**

I let out a huge sigh of relief knowing Mr. Rodriguez is no longer with my Angel. Did she ask him in? How long did he stay?

***Did he go in her apartment after their drink? How long did he stay?**

***Sir, that's a negative, he walked her to her door, gave her a brief hug & he left.**

I've had enough family time for this evening, I say my good byes and go see my Ana.

**Thanks again everyone!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

Taylor drives me to Anastasia's place and I could not get there soon enough. She opens the door and as soon as I am in her presence, I am whole again. She smiles and without warning, launches herself at me.

"I take it you missed me my Angel?" I ask as I smile and welcome her into my arms, I lean down and inhale her scent. As always, she intoxicates me.

"I missed you very much Christian," she sighs.

"So tell me Angel, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" or tonight for that matter, because I'm really tired of all this waiting around. I need to claim you as my own!

"Well, nothing set in stone but I had planned on going to find a basketball court and shoot some hoops." she says looking up at me with a smile.

"Shoot some hoops? You mean as in basketball? I didn't figure you for a basketball player, a spectator perhaps." I say with a bit of amusement.

Anastasia slowly backs away from me, puts her hands on her hips and looks affronted, "Really Mr. Grey? Well, I'll have you know that I am both a spectator and a participator in more than a few sports Sir! If you're interested I'm sure I can give you a few lessons. We can go one on one. What say you Mr. Grey?"

"One on one eh? Well now you're talking baby!" I say with sexual excitement. My baby called me Sir, Hmmm...

Ana's phone vibrates and she excuses herself for a moment while she reads what I assume is a text or e-mail. She sighs and frowns.

"What is it Angel? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Christian, I'm just worried about Kate. She's following this story that is supposed to be really big news, she wants to be the one to break it but it means that she is out at all hours of the night. She's rarely here if at all," she sighs again and looks around the room. Is she scared? Does she not want to stay here alone? Hell this is perfect!

"Ana, what is it baby? Talk to me."

"Oh Christian I feel so silly for feeling the way I do but it's just this place..." She sighs again.

"Go on Angel, It's alright, don't feel silly."

"Well, we've just moved in and it's so new to me. I've not had a chance to feel at home here and now with Kate being out I feel a little bit...scared is all. I wanted to get a huge house dog to keep me company and protect me but since this is Kate's place I didn't want to impose anymore than I already have and am."

Oh my dear sweet Angel, she is coming home with me. I will make my intentions clear and I will not take no for an answer. Put up your best offer Grey, here we go.

"Look Angel, you don't have to stay here alone. You can come back to my place, my intentions are honorable, just a place where you can sleep and feel safe," I take another breath to try and convince her when suddenly she launches herself at me again, twice in one evening!

"Oh thank you so much Christian, I really do appreciate it. I don't want to stay here alone," she smiles and runs to her bedroom. "Let me just pack a few things, make yourself at home, I'll be right back!"

Well fuck me, what the hell was that all about? I look around the room and see an open box labeled "Ana." I take a peek inside & see a few trophies and medals. So, little Miss Steele is an athlete after all. I see a basketball and a rowing trophy, interesting...

Who would have thought? My Ana is a rower? I was the best rower at Harvard. I still recall how upset the team was when I quit school.

Apparently my Angel and I have more in common than I thought. Perhaps Ana was the coxswain? Yes, that makes much more sense, her tiny build is perfect for that position. I must inquire further about her sporting skills. She's quite the conundrum.

"Ok, I'm ready," she says a little too softly. Perhaps she realizes that she took me up on my offer rather quickly. I hope she's not having second thoughts. I quickly usher her out of her apartment before she changes her mind.

APOV

I say hello to Taylor and Christian leads me into the car, the beast is more like it! It's a beautiful SUV!

I cannot believe I'm on my way to Christian Grey's apartment. Geez, what's wrong with me? I just jumped like a trained dog & took him up on his offer. He needs to know why I feel the way I agreed so quickly.

_No he doesn't, let him think you went there for one reason and one reason alone. You want him to take you!_

"Uhm...Christian, I need to explain something." I say with a quiver in my voice.

He quickly looks down at me with concern.

"What is it Angel? Tell me baby, it's ok." he murmurs.

"Well, before I met Kate I shared an apartment with a roommate near the campus. She was a lovely girl. One night I came home from the library and I saw a man on top of Jessica. He hadn't done anything to her but he was about to. I froze for a second but then instinct or perhaps daddy's training took over & I went into action. I grabbed the nearest thing I could which was a frying pan of all things and I attacked him, he fought back but underestimated me. He thought he could over power me because I'm so small. I think I even surprised myself, the officer taking the report was shocked at how much damage I caused to his face while I merely had a few scratches here & there with some slight bruising. That's why I'm a little nervous of staying at the new place alone."

I continue and say with a much lighter tone, "Once I get acclimated I will be fine. I know this to be true, I'm very strong and independent, it just takes me a little bit of time to adjust to new surroundings. Thank you for understanding."

I look up at Christian and his jaw is on the floor, he's speechless. "Christian, are you ok?"

"Holy fuck Angel! I cannot believe what you just told me! Why didn't you just run out of the apartment and call 911 on your cell phone? You could've been his next victim! He could have...Christ, I cannot even say it, the thought is heartbreaking Ana!"

"Christian, calm down, I didn't tell you this to upset you. I merely wanted to explain why I took you up on your kind offer to stay at your place. Can we please drop it. It's not something I care to talk about. Kate and Jose know nothing about this and I prefer to leave it that way. Please understand, please?" I beg.

Christian runs his fingers through his long sexy hair and heaves a sigh, "Ok Angel, that last thing I want to do is upset you."

He lifts my hand and kisses my knuckles. Such a sweet gesture yet it makes me desire him more!

We arrive at Escala and take the elevator to his penthouse, I remember his playroom and I feel a shiver down my spine.

"You ok baby?" Christian asks as he draws me near.

My breath hitches, I want him to take me now! Here! In the damn elevator! What the hell is wrong with me? I came here to feel safe to forget about Jessica's attack yet I have these feelings of desire, I want this man to take me! All these damn mixed emotions!

Thankfully the elevator pings and we leave all the sexual tension in the elevator...or so I thought!

Christian leads me to the breakfast bar and asks, "Would you like a ...

"Yes!" I say a little too loud and before he can complete his sentence.

"Drink," he says slightly amused.

I'm still a jumble of nerves as I recall that night, I hate discussing it!

He brings me a glass and I forget what I'm drinking, I chug it.

_That's not a Pepsi your drinking, slow down dummy!_

"Hey, hey, hey, easy baby. It's ok, you're here, your safe." Christian coos as he wraps me in his arms again.

I want to cry. Ugh, I'm not weak like that! I'm no wimp! I guess when you bury something like that deep down inside, it eventually rises to the surface and you have to let it out.

I'm so grateful I'm here with Christian, big, strong, beautiful Christian. I'm happy, I'm melting and yes, I feel safe. I sigh and try to stifle a yawn.

Christian looks down at me and says, "You're tired baby, you need some rest. I'll take you to your room. Come."

He leads me upstairs to a room that has a breathtaking view of Seattle. The color of the room is a very relaxing and comforting shade of blue. The ceiling is painted as if I am looking into the heavens. It's extraordinary!

"Ana, you ok baby?"

"Uh, Yes Christian, I'm just taking in the room."

"Do you not like it, I have other guest rooms if this not to your liking," he says.

"No Christian, this is fine," I say as I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, I nuzzle my cheek into his chest, he smells wonderful. "It's perfect. Thank you."

"There's a bathroom to your left in case you would like to bathe or shower," he says with such longing.

I look up & say, "Thank you again, I'll feel much better now, I'm safe, I'll be fine," I get on my tip toes and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night baby, you come get me if you need _**anything**_ ok? I'm just down the hall to the right," again his words are laced so much longing.

Yet, he does nothing, he makes no move to take me.

_You make me the move dummy! Go on! Jump his bones!_

I'm so confused. Does he not want me anymore?

"Thank you Christian, good night," with that, he leaves the room without looking back.

CPOV

I march out of Anastasia's room with determination & I don't look back.

_Well, I must say I'm surprised. You did good Grey._

Christ, I want to fuck her so bad, but after she opened up to me about that horrible night, how can I? I cannot take advantage of her like that. She came to me for comfort & solace, to feel safe & all I want to do is fuck her into submission so she can be mine!

This is yet, another of the many mind fucks given to me by none other than my Guardian Angel, My Anastasia, My Ana...fucking my mind in every fucking way possible!

I continue to march downstairs and yell, "Taylor!"

"Sir?" he replies with a smirk on his face.

That's right buddy, I'm not fucking my Angel tonight so I'm going to take it out on you and wipe that damn smirk off your face!

"Gym, downstairs in five!" I yell again.

"Yes sir," he answers impassively.

TPOV

Well I guess The Boss got shot down again. Good for you Miss Steele, keep him in line! Though I'm sure The Boss not getting any tonight probably had more to do with what Ana shared with him. Poor thing, to practically have to witness a sexual assault and then fight off the attacker?!

It must have been awful for her. I gotta give little Miss Steele credit though, she's a tiny thing but she packs a wicked punch! I bet The Boss had no clue that little Miss Steele was such a force to be reckoned with! Yeah Grey, she's not one of your fembots that you can boss around! I'm glad he's taking out his frustration on me, rather than Miss Steele. Ok, let's take The Boss down!

CPOV

Shit did I need that work out. I also needed to redeem myself with Taylor. The last time we went at it, he beat me 4 rounds to 2. This time, I beat him 5 rounds to 2!

I call Ros to tell let her know I will be out of the office for the remainder of the week.

Ros is stunned into silence. "Er ok Christian, is um..."

"Oh for Christ's sake spit it out Ros!" I yell, I have no patience at the moment, well less than usual that is.

"Well shit Sir, I understand you taking the day off for the WSU thing but usually you come right back to work, what gives?"

Shit, she's right! It didn't even occur to me how this looks, not that I give a fuck but this is not me!

Well my employees should thank one Miss Anastasia Steele for not having to deal with their ball busting boss for the remainder of the week. I can see it all now, they'll probably have a damn ticker tape parade in my absence & right now I don't give a shit!

"I have an acquisition that I'm working on," I say with an edge to my voice.

"Well send me the info Sir, hell that's why I'm here dammit," Ros says slightly offended.

"Christ Ros, I can take care of this on my own, it's fucking personal alright? Now stop with the inquisition!" I hang up.

I shower and dress in my low hanging pyjamas & lay on my bed face up. I look at the ceiling and stare at my beautiful Angel. Ana, Ana, Ana...

APOV

Leave her alone! Let her go! I hit him over & over again! He pushes me off of him and I land on the floor, I spring back up & he slaps me really hard, Jessica won't stop screaming.

I wake up, Jessica's still screaming, it's horrible! It's not the same scream, it's beyond anything I've ever heard, a torturous scream, someone is being tortured! I jump out of bed, where am I?

I'm at Christian's place, is that him? I run towards his room and I say Taylor standing in front of his door. What is going on? Why isn't he helping him?

"Taylor, what are you doing? We have to help Christian! Someone is hurting him!" I shout.

"Miss Steele, please listen to me," he says and with that the shrieking stops. "Hurry Miss Steele, follow me. I will explain everything but I don't want The Boss to see us here. Come."

We walk quickly to Taylor's office, wow! I didn't realize how huge this place is.

"What's going on Taylor, what's wrong with Christian?" I ask.

Taylor takes a deep breath and says, "Mr. Grey gets...nightmares Miss Steele, as soon as I heard him I came here immediately, I would not want you to see him like that and God forbid you go in there and he...well, I wouldn't want him to accidentally hurt you. He will be getting up soon to play his piano. I would suggest you quickly and quietly go back to your room before he sees you here and misunderstands our meeting."

Tears well up in my eyes, I'm speechless. My Christian...he is so damaged!

"Miss Steele, are you alright?" He asks.

Geez, I don't need Taylor worrying about me, I regain my composure and say quickly, "Yes Taylor, I'm fine. Thanks for...well, just thanks."

I go back to my room & sure enough, I hear the piano...

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	11. Chapter 11

CPOV

Shit, well sleep has left me so I might as well get up. I'm so tempted to go to my Angel's room & check up on her. I walk to her door, then I think back to my Angel opening up to me about her roommate's attack & how my Angel fought that bastard & brought him down. FUCK! I can't do it! I promised her that my intentions were pure! Shit! I march downstairs & decide to do some damn work.

I go to my office & review some spreadsheets that Andrea faxed over. An hour later I check in with Ros to find out about our most recent merger, everything is going according to plan.

Ros is my number one man, well, woman, but don't let her appearance fool you. She looks the part of a beautiful professional business woman, but beneath that dress hides balls of steel. That woman is as sharp as a whip, yeah I said whip. However despite her instincts & her ability to read people, I rarely let her take the reins which is just my controlling nature, it really has nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that she's a woman.

I'm sure she's taking this opportunity to prove to me that she can run my operation without me, but personally at this moment, I don't give a fuck. I mean yes, I'm glad she's there to take care of things because all I want to do is be with my Angel or least be in close proximity to my Angel.

APOV

Hmmm, what time is it, I wonder as I stretch out in this amazing bedroom. Goodness, what a revelation. My Christian has nightmares, night terrors is more like it! I should take a peek in his room to make sure he's ok.

_Yes, make sure he's ok. While you're in there see if has any 'morning wood' for you!_

I grab my pink hello kitty robe & head towards Christian's bedroom.

I gently tap & then open the door...he's not here hmmm...I pad downstairs & I hear Christian yelling at someone & I hear the phone slam. How anyone can work for this man is beyond me! I guess I'll just make myself at home & get breakfast started.

Christian's kitchen is awesome! You know when you first help someone out in a kitchen that you're not familiar with & you're looking for everything & feel completely lost? Well, you won't get that feeling here, it's like I've always known this kitchen. I know where everything is! Who set up this kitchen? It's a dream and a breeze to work in, everything is state of the art!

I get some coffee brewing & make myself some hot chocolate. I've never really enjoyed the taste of coffee though I do enjoy the smell of it brewing. I smile as I recall many early morning & late night study sessions with kids downing energy drinks or coffee. I would always say, "No thanks, coffee is for grown ups & I'm not there yet." The other students would give me the strangest looks. It never really bothered me much because I didn't nor did I care to 'fit in' with anyone.

Yup, that's me, Ana the misfit. Yet look at me now, in this amazing castle in the sky making breakfast for the most beautiful man in the world & he actually likes me. Me! I'm overwhelmed. Then I think to last night, the horrible screams, what must have Christian gone through? Is there a connection to his night terrors & the torture chamber? If so, why does he have it? Is Christian trying to take ownership of it? To not let the torture room torture him because he is in control. I need to go back to school & take some psych classes. Perhaps I can ask Ethan? No, that wouldn't be a good idea. Ugh, I'm getting a headache I better let this go.

I get the bacon started & whip up some pancakes. I wonder what Christian would like?

CPOV

Hmm..is that coffee I smell brewing? I know it cannot be Mrs. Jones as I gave her the day off. It must be my Angel. As I head towards the kitchen I see Ana in full swing. She's wearing a pink robe with matching pink pyjamas. She's moving around the kitchen like a pro. It's like she's been there for years, she knows where everything is, thank you Mrs. Jones! Ana is making bacon & pancakes, she looks adorable. My woman making breakfast in my kitchen. It's such a turn on!

_She's not your woman Grey, she's your house guest! Don't get it twisted!_

I'm fascinated just watching her move, she's poetry in motion. She has a huge smile on her face, I wonder what she's thinking. She continues her dance around the kitchen & her smile fades. Now she's frowning. My heart aches. FUCK! She sips her hot chocolate & when she puts the drink down she has little whipped cream on her nose. She's so cute I can't stand it!

I sneak up behind her, wrap my arms around her waist & say, "Good morning Anastasia," I turn my baby to face me and ask, "How are you baby?" As I kiss her nose.

She smiles & replies, "I'm fine thank you" and there it is, my Angel hug. God I love this hug! She wraps her arms around my waist, hugs me hard & nuzzles her cheek against my chest! I live for & love my Angel hug! There's no better feeling than this! "How are you Christian? Did you sleep well?" she frowns.

Fuck! My nightmares, I'm sure she heard them. Damn.

"I don't sleep very well, I'm a bit of a restless sleeper but I had piece of mind knowing you were here, safe with me" I say as I inhale my Angel's heavenly scent.

"Are you hungry? Breakfast is almost ready, I was going to bring you some coffee but...here you are." She says in her shy quiet voice.

"I'll get it and join you here if you don't mind?" I want to be near my baby.

"That would be lovely Christian."

After breakfast Ana states that she would like to go out & shoot some hoops, I made a phone call so my Angel & I can have some fun on the court, but not today. I'm in charge & I want to see that my little Ana is made of...

APOV

I wonder what Christian has up his sleeve? I told him that I wanted to shoot some hoops today but he said he had a little surprise for me. I asked him how I should dress & he said to dress as if you were going to work out or exercise & bring a change of clothes. I wonder what we're going to do? A hike maybe? What's his thing? Well, I'm looking forward to adding another piece to this puzzle.

I take a quick shower & meet Christian downstairs. He's wearing what looks like running gear & he looks gorgeous! I hurry downstairs & say, "I'm ready! I can't wait to see what you have planned Christian!"

"Well then, let's get this day started," he says as he brings me in & hugs me.

I greet Taylor near the elevator, "Hi Taylor," I smile

"Miss Steele," He nods, giving nothing away regarding our brief meeting last night. I like Taylor. He seems as though he's very loyal to Christian. I think we have some sort of silent appreciation of one another. I wonder if he was there the day I met Christian at the crosswalk? Hmmmm.

As we ride in the SUV I become more & more excited as to what he has in mind. We are nearing a body of water, a lake of some sort. Yes, we're going on hike! Everything is lush, green & beautiful. I love the outdoors!

"Christian, where are we?"

"Lake Union," he replies. I hope you like it here. It's a very relaxing place. I come here at times to blow off some steam.

"Hiking?" I inquire

"You'll see," he says with an adorable grin. "We're here, come."

Taylor parks the car & is always two steps behind.

"Christian, does Taylor go everywhere with you?"

Christian sighs, "Yes baby, for the most part. Being who I am it's one of the necessary evils in my life. There's always someone wanting to bring you down, to hurt you or..."

I feel an ache in my heart, I don't want Christian to think about his security, so I stop & say, "Thanks Christian," and kiss him on the cheek.

He's shocked, "What for baby?"

"For doing this, for bringing me here, for being you." I say as I feel myself blush.

"You don't even know what I have planned yet, perhaps you should wait before you thank me baby," he says with a sly grin.

"Well, whatever it is I'm sure it will be fun," I say with much excitement as we near the end of the dock.

"This is it, what do you think? Care to take this rower out? Will you cox me? Or should I Cox you baby?"

CPOV

I love the look that my baby has, her jaw is on the floor.

Calling to reserve a portion of the lake-$10,000

Purchasing an Empacher single-$20,000

The look on my Angel's face when I ask her to "**_Cox_** me or should I _**cox**_ you baby?"...Fucking priceless!

"Christian!" Ana exclaims as she sees the boat. "Is this...This can't be...can it? This is an Empacher!" My baby squeals with delight. "Oh! My! God! Christian! How did you know? When did you do this? Are we going out now?"

Listening to Ana's enthusiasm is enough to send me to the moon. Fuck! I would buy this lake & a fleet of Empachers just for this one reaction. My Angel quickly gets in the boat, she's a pro & knows exactly what to do. I stand over her just looking as she takes it all in. She runs her hands up & down the shell of the boat as if she's feeling quality clothing. She is entranced. I don't get this girl at all & I love that about her!

"I take it you will cox me baby?" I say as I take her out of her daydream.

"Yes, I will cox. Hop in Christian, let's go! Let's do this!" She says with a huge smile on her face. "Christian, how did you know?" She asks with a raised brow.

"Well, when I went back to your place last night, I noticed a box of yours with various trophies & much to my surprise I found a rowing trophy. Who would have thought? I went to Harvard & I was a pretty good rower & here you are, a coxswain winning trophies of your own. I thought I would take you out on the lake and see what you are made of Miss Steele. What do you think of that? Hmmmm?"

"I say you get in the boat Mr. Grey and I will show you exactly what I think!" Says my Angel in a forceful tone.

Once I'm in the boat but not before I've gripped my oars, Ana says, "Ready, row."

"Easy baby, let me get settled in first," I say with a smile on my face.

Ana ignores my plea & says, "Let's just paddle for now & then we will pick up the stroke rate." In a tone that I have not heard from her. She is giving me an order. Her voice is one of total control & it's fucking hot!

My Ana is gone, she has checked out, no longer my Angel, my Anastasia, my Baby...She is in control, she is my coxswain, she will control me & I will follow her orders. Fuck! Now I'm not sure this was such a good idea!

_Relax Grey, go with it. Let's see what this girl is made of._

I notice a double that is rowing parallel with us, they must be practicing for the regatta next week. I've been a silent donor for this particular annual regatta as all the profits go to my parents charity Coping Together.

Ana notices the boat across the way & her eyes light up, "Ok Grey, let's see that beautiful body in motion. Pick up the stroke rate now!" She yells.

Holy shit! She wants me to race those fuckers! Is she crazy?

_She lots of things Grey, you just haven't figured it out yet!_

I pick up my stroke rate & I can tell by Ana's smile that we are in challenge mode. Christ!

"Power 10!" Yells Ana, wait, this isn't Ana. I don't who the hell this is but she's going to kill me with this stroke rate!

"Come on Grey, they're gaining on us! Let's go!" Yells the little gremlin before me. I don't have the strength to reply, I just pick up, power up & give everything I got...

"Come on Grey! Let's go! Is this all you've got? Power 20! Let's go Grey!"

Holy shit! I'm going to black out! Thank God this is a sprint!

500 meters later...

"We did it Grey! We did it! I didn't think we were going to beat them but you did, you were amazing...Christian, Christian are you...

APOV

Holy shit! What the fuck was I thinking! Super Ana, the Super Coxswain pushing the limits of her rowers!

Christian looks up at me in shock, awe, confusion, anger perhaps?

"Christ Ana, were you trying to fucking to kill me?" He exclaims as he catches his breath. Fuck, he did give it his all. His body is a sheen of sweat, his muscles are rippling, they're twitching, he looks like he wants to pass out & I am watching his body's every move & I am so turned on! Geez, what's wrong with me? I nearly pushed this man to his breaking point & I am full of desire!

"Christian, I am so sorry. I guess I got caught up in the moment. Seeing those rowers across from us, I went into race mode. I should have known better than to have you race a double. Yet you still beat them Christian! You could be an Olympic champion!" I say rather excitedly. I wait for him to catch his breath & ask, "So, do you prefer sweeping or sculling? I bet you scull don't you? I don't see you rowing with anyone. You are all about the scull!" My mind is racing as I see Christian's mind is racing too.

"Yes Ana, I prefer to scull. I tried rowing the double with a teammate & the crew also wanted me for the 8 boat but I need to control everything. They even gave me the stroke seat but I just wasn't into it. I needed absolute control & with other people on the boat, you need to trust & depend. I could not & still cannot do that." He says with conviction.

This does not surprise me one bit. He is all about control. This man has so many pieces to his puzzle & I will put them together slowly but surely. We get out of the boat & Taylor picks us up near the dock. He drives us to a lovely part of the lake & I see a table set up with a full spread of food. There's champagne, fruit, bagels & I don't believe it! There's a chef ready to make us anything our heart's desire! I look back at Christian with a huge smile on my face & say, "Christian! This is wonderful! Let's eat!"

CPOV

We're on our way home after my Angel & I spent a lovely day at the lake. Well, lovely until she almost fucking killed me with an impromptu race! I've never seen my Angel like that & despite the fact that she was ordering me, _something that no one does Grey, _I was into it! Topping from the bottom yet again, shit, I can feel myself hardening just hearing her commands, "_Ok, Grey let's see that beautiful body in motion. Pick up the stroke rate now! Power 10!" _

This woman is confusing! Christ! Do I still want a sub? I know I want to spank that glorious ass of hers. More so now since she almost killed me on the damn lake! I've got to get my head together & to do that around this woman is next to impossible! One minute I'm over the moon with these new feelings that make me happy & make my body warm all over. The next I'm angry & frustrated that I desire her so very much, so much so that I lose all sense of reason!

The more I think about it, the angrier I get. Why can't I just be the way I was before. Silent, strong & always in control! This woman is like a fucking grenade & she landed smack dab in the middle of my controlled world! I want to fuck her so bad & I do mean fuck! None of this love making bull shit that I was talking about before when I found out she was a virgin. FUCK! There it is again! She is a fucking virgin for God's sake! Shit! Shit! Shit! I want to fuck her until she splits in two & she is a fucking virgin! Oh this is fucking brilliant! God truly does have a twisted sense of humor!

APOV

We arrived at Escala & I prepared a dinner of poached chicken with spring vegetables while Christian was in his office checking in at Grey House. I wonder what it's like in that building. Kate said it was quite a sight. She made a snarky comment about the female employees looking like Stepford wives, all blonde, all beautiful. I feel a pang of jealously. We ate our meal in relative silence, the same silence that we rode home in. I would take a peek at Christian now & then, he was in deep thought, he was trying to hide his emotions but I picked up on his facial expressions, he's good with his impassive face but he didn't cover up quick enough. I only wish I knew what he was thinking. When we finished our meal he again excused himself to make a few more phone calls. I took this moment to call Kate, no answer, I leave her a message to please call or text me. I don't want to go back to the apartment but I also don't want to over stay my welcome. What to do?

Christian comes out of his office, he is livid. Something has really upset him. I tread carefully, "Christian, are you ok?"

"Oh baby, I'm fine. It's been a long day, a wonderful day but I'm just having some trouble with an acquisition & it's really getting to me. It's nothing for you to worry about." He says as he approaches me.

I give him a hug & nuzzle his chest, he feels so good. I wonder why I can nuzzle his chest, yet I cannot touch his chest? Oh this man. This beautiful confusing man. What have you done to me Christian? I smile & stifle a yawn.

Christian leans back, tilts my chin up & kisses me...fuck! Take me now Christian, take me please!

"You're tired baby, you should get some rest. I have another surprise in store for you tomorrow & you will need your rest."

"So you don't mind if I stay the night again Christian? I mean I don't want to impose. What about work, don't you have to work?" I ask

"I'm the boss my Angel, I don't have to work if I don't want to & right now, I want to spend more time with you. Come. I'll take you to your room."

Christian again walks me to my room & since I know where everything is, he merely says, "Call me if you need anything ok baby?" He gives me brief kiss on my nose & walks out the door, no looking back. He's gone!

What did I do? Was it the lake? Everything was fine until I coxed him?

I don't understand why...FUCK!

It hits me like a lightening bolt! The reason he rowed in a single. No one telling him what to do, yet I was coxing him! Ordering him! BOSSING HIM! He needs to be in control & I took that from him. Well, it was what he wanted, he set it up not me! We didn't have to do this!

Now I'm mad! If we would have played basketball perhaps this night would have turned out differently. Now I'm really screwed! Should I go to his room & tell him to take me? Then I would still be bossing him! Shit! What do I do?

I'm clueless. I want him but I don't know what to do.

_I know what to do even if you don't! Let me take over dummy!_

I opt for a nice long hot shower. I'm becoming even more aroused just knowing I'm naked under running water & Christian is so near. I put some bodywash in my hands & rub it all over my body, oh yes, it feels so nice. I close my eyes & imagine it's Christian's hands that are touching me, my belly, my breasts...Fuck, I've not done this before, it feels so good.

_It would feel a hell of a lot better if it really was Christian doing this, now quit this daydreaming & go get him!..._

I'm wearing a baseball jersey & booty shorts, I wish I had something alluring to wear. I feel about as sexy as a 90 year old lady in an old bathrobe! My heart is racing as I walk quietly over to Christian's bedroom door. I feel as though my heart is going to burst.

_Will you just knock on the door! I am ready for this & so are you dammit!_

Tap, tap, tap...

CPOV

I decide to forgo working in my office here at Escala, my mind is just not into it & I need a clear head when dealing with my business ventures. After taking a long hot shower, I lay on my bed face up & stare at my beautiful Angel above me. Ana, Ana, Ana, she looks exactly like she did when I first saw her. She's so beautiful. I think I hear a tap on my door, could it be...

_Wishful thinking on your part Grey, that's all it is!_

I still & listen for the tap. Nothing! I must be imagining it. I'm practically willing her to come to me. Fuck! I feel as though my Angel is slipping away. I run towards the door & open it. What I see breaks my heart!

My Angel is walking away, head down, shoulders hunched, as if in defeat.

"Angel?" I say quickly.

She turns, looks up at me & smiles. I melt, I fucking melt again & my knees are fucking weak! My Angel's smile can light up all of Seattle & bring me to my knees. My breath hitches. She looks adorable in her baseball jersey & some sexy booty shorts. She runs toward me & I instinctively open my arms & she jumps into my chest. She grabs my face and begins to kiss me, I moan & I kiss her hard, so hard our teeth clash.

"Oh Ana baby, I want you so much," I whisper in her ear.

"Oh Christian, I wasn't sure if I did something wrong. You were so quiet on the ride home & at dinner. I didn't think you wanted me," she says with some sadness & confusion.

I still, I'm shocked, how could my Angel think that?

"Oh Angel Baby, get in here & let me show you the very many ways that I want you," I growl.

**Yay! They are finally on the same page! :D As usual, I await your reviews & comments.**

**Cheers, Rosie**

**Just a little FYI-an Empacher is a type of boat used in Olympic competitions. Only the best boats for CG!**

**Sweeping is rowing with a single oar with more than one person on a boat.**

**Sculling is rowing with two oars, one in each hand.**

**Also in case you want to know, my next story (when I complete this one) will be of Christian & Ana meeting at Harvard. **

**Christian will be the angry hot headed rower & Ana will be the super star coxswain. **

**I'm thinking of using a rowing term as the title of their Harvard Love Story.**

**"Christian & Ana-Hanging At The Catch"**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING! **

**Adult sexual content.**

APOV

I take Christian's hand & he leads me into his bedroom. He pulls me up close & I am flush against his strong rippled chest. He's not wearing a shirt & I am am nuzzling his chest with no barrier! My cheek against his chest! Oh fucking my! He's absolutely beautiful! My eyes ravish his body, I look him up & down! Wow! The way those pants hang off of his hips.

I'm a little scared, not of Christian but of the fact that I am finally going to do it. So many girls I know are so casual about losing their virginity. I think it's something special & now I am giving it someone who is practically a stranger for goodness sakes!

What the hell is wrong with me?

_Please, you're 21, you're horny, he's gorgeous, just do it!_

I realize that I'm moist between my legs.

Is that what happens when you want someone like this?

I must talk to Kate! She knows about this stuff.

Christian smiles as he lifts up my shirt & I'm left with my white cotton bra & booty shorts.

He slowly motions to me to sit on the bed, he gazes longingly at me, it feels so sensual.

I'm starting to squirm. Why? Am I that scared? My body is doing things that I don't understand.

Christian has me lie down on the bed & he removes my booty shorts, my brain is gone!

I'm left with my white cotton panties & white bra. Boring but practical underwear, that's me, always practical.

Enough of this! I want this man, he is so hot & all I feel is pure lust! Now I know what everyone is talking about when they get caught up in the heat of passion because that is what I'm feeling!

I don't know how to make love, but at the moment, I'm not sure that's what I want. I think I want to be fucked hard!

Whoa! What a revelation!

Christian steps back to look at me & I blush, I cannot believe the thoughts that are running through my mind.

"Hey," he says, "Why the blush my Angel?" "You are beautiful in every way, I'm merely taking you all in. Don't worry, I will take good care of you baby."

Christian removes his pyjama bottoms slowly while I watch the show. I cannot take my eyes off of him. I've never seen a naked man up close like this, though describing Christian Grey as he stands here in my presence as merely a naked man is like describing The Grand Caynon as a big dirt hole in the ground.

His body is that of an adonis! Strong broad shoulders, a beautifully shaped chest spattered with hair, I'd like to run my tongue along his chest hair, his arms are defined, he has strong legs, strong muscular thighs, it's obvious he takes care of himself. I'm sure he still rows on a regular basis. He turns to a dresser drawer, pulls a small box out & then turns back to face me. That's when I notice his length. Holy shit! That's going to go inside of _**me**_? I don't fucking think so! I slowly sit & back up into the headboard of the bed.

CPOV

I think I scared my Angel when she finally looked at my cock. She was so adorable taking me all in, admiring my body as I stripped off my clothes. I did notice that she made a point not to look at my cock, well for a moment anyway. Once my show was over I went to my chest of drawers & took out a box of condoms.

I turn to face Anastasia & she's looking right at it. She has a look of panic on her face. That's right baby I'm a big boy. She's been frightened enough so I try to ease her mind & say, "Don' t worry, you will stretch to accommodate my length & I promise to be gentle baby."

I have to be sure that my Angel sees fireworks, she must experience all that I have to offer, all of my sexpertise. I must love & fuck her into submission. I want & need for her first time to be beyond anything she may have read about or heard about or seen in the movies, this is real & I have to be on the top of my game!

By the time I'm through with her, I want my Angel to be spent, panting & completely shattered! I want to her to be so blown away that she will have no words! I want her completely & utterly speechless! I want her to desire no other man but me! My Angel will be so amazed by her first sexual experience with me that she will have no choice other than to sign on the dotted line & be my sub! She has to!

_So, you still want her as sub eh Grey? Well, good luck with that!_

I move towards the bed, lift Anastasia forward in order to remove her white cotton lace bra. I can see her beautiful pink nipples through the material. I slowly & seductively slip off her bra & look at her breasts. I sigh,...her breasts are perfect! Just the right size! They are so soft, creamy white & perky. I could bury myself in her lovely round mounds. Some of my former subs had implants, not the best feeling. I prefer my subs with natural breasts.

Anastasia's breasts are real & they are spectacular!

I lean over her beautiful body & suckle on one of her breasts then I blow lightly over it. Her nipple responds by hardening as my thumb & forefinger tug on her other nipple. I know she's enjoying what I am doing to her by the way her body reacts but the Dom in me needs to hear it, I need to be back in control especially after the day at the lake. I continue my assualt on her breasts & I take no prisoners. I suck hard on her other breast & then gently nip & bite her nipple & she moans.

"How's that feel baby?" She's arching her back in pleasure, and begs "Please, Christian.." moaning. Yes, she's begging, I need to hear that. I'm in control & my Angel will be my sub! She will soon be all mine!

I straddle my baby & lean down to kiss her, her lips part & I invade her mouth with my tongue. I can feel the hardened peak of her nipples, they are rubbing against my chest & it feels fucking amazing! My upper body quivers, it fucking quivers! I let out an unexpected moan. Fucking hell! My Angel makes **_me_** moan with passion. All my control is gone!

My moan shocks me & I pull up, shaken to my core.

I cautiously (yes, cautiously dammit!) lean over to kiss her again, she groans into my mouth, grasping my upper arms tight. That's right baby just stay away from my chest.

"Oh Anastasia, you taste so sweet." I moan.

"Christian..." she moans, at a loss for any other words.

So far so good, my plan is working. She will be my sub, she must!

Her hands move to my hair tugging me down forcing me to continue the kiss that is making me feel like a horny teen aged boy full of raging hormones.

I might come from just kissing my Angel! Fucking hell! My cock feels like it's going to explode! The wait is killing me but I must remember to be gentle.

_Slow down Grey, get back in control before you flip her over, spank & fuck the shit out of her! _

I take a few controlling breaths as I gaze once more at her beautiful body. I scoot down & look at her beautiful long legs, staring at her ankle...**_that_** ankle.

I recall my baby's Graduation Day...me kneeling down while gently grasping her ankle to extend her leg. I dabbed her knee when she took that tumble while being such a silly adorable little girl, saying farewell to her youth.

It took all of my self control not to spread her legs a little wider. I wanted to dive head first into the apex of her lovely inviting thighs. I could smell her heavenly scent. I knew she was wet & while her eyes were closed I quickly took a peek between her legs & saw her glistening arousal through her pink see through panties. She had a tiny wet patch. FUCK! I wanted to lick her pussy right then & there, out in the fucking open!

Now she is here with me & I am in control, I can do all those wonderful things that ran through my mind that day. Finally, thank fuck!

My baby is wearing white lacey cotton panties & I see a patch of hair. I lift her hips & remove her panties. I take her all in.

She's a natural woman, all natural. I've not seen a natural woman since I trained to be Dominant.

My subs are always waxed.

Her pussy looks fucking hot like this! I find my face buried in the center of her thighs, I inhale her scent & I know that she is wet & ready for me to take her. That only fuels my passion but again, I must control myself.

Thank God Elena taught me well or else my Angel would be tied up, whipped & fucked into next week!

"Anastasia, oh baby...you smell so fucking good!" I say with joy. Her scent tells me that she is aroused, aroused & wet for me! "I am going to take you now."

My hand travels slowly down to find her beautiful rose blossoming for me. As I rub her gently I hear her moan & she arches her back begging, "Please Christian…"

Christ I love hearing Ana begging & saying my name while she is so turned on. I've never been so aroused by hearing my name called out like that. Of course, no one has been allowed to say my name. It's always "Sir" or if they've pleased me it's "Master."

My fingers carefully & slowly move inside her & I'm amazed at how much her body has responded to me. She's virgin & she might be scared of what she's finally going to do but her body wants me! She is so wet & ready, it makes me want to fuck her like she's a well trained sub.

_She's not Grey, remember that! You'll break her in two!_

"You're incredibly wet Ana! Oh God! I want to be inside you right now!"

Her eyes widen, she's full of desire but she is scared, she's realizing that this is it. She's finally going to have sex & as much as I want this, fuck do I want this, I need her consent to go on!

"Ana, are you ready? Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop."

I cannot believe I'm giving her a chance to change her mind. I've not fucked my beautiful Angel & yet she's mind fucked me over & over today!

Her eyes blink open in shock.

"Are you kidding me? Yes Christian, I'm ready! Please…" she moans & squirms.

Her words are my undoing. It's my turn now! I pull her knees up & roll a condom on my length.

"I'm going to go in nice & easy baby."

Her pussy is so juicy & wet that I'm able to ease in gently but she is so tight. It feels fucking amazing.

Ana moans in what sounds like pleasure & pain, I ease in back & forth, in & out but I've not given her my all. I want her to slowly adjust to this new sensation, to this fullness that she's feeling. I'm ready to slam into her but I need to let her know.

"I'm going to go in hard now baby, you ready?"

"Oh yes," she moans & her words fuel me as I slam into her hard.

"Aaaahhhh!", she exclaims with pleasure & pain. I love hearing her like this! I want to slam into her again but I want & need her verbal confirmation.

"Again," I ask.

"Please, yes!" she begs, and I pull back, gyrate my hips once more and slam and slam and slam into her repeatedly completely claiming her to be mine. All the way. In every way. All. Mine.

She's continues to moan, she arches her back again & says, "Oh Christian, you feel soooooo gooood..."

Her words are my undoing, I start to quiver again! Hearing her moaning my name is enough to make me come! It's so hot! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

I can't come, not yet!

I regain control & I've had enough! It's time for my Angel to meet her Master, her Dom! Fucking finally!

**Whew! Is it me or is it getting a little warm in here? **

**Cheers! Rosie :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so very much for your reviews & the PM's. I'm overwhelmed & the love that I feel only fuels my passion to keep writing this story.**

**WARNING ADULT SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**Will Christian The Dominant introduce himself to his Angel? Read on & see for yourself...IF YOU DARE!**

CPOV

I slowly ease back & slam into her with all I've got! It feels so good to finally shove my rock solid cock inside my baby, she is so soft, wet & inviting! I slam in & out, over & over again.

I slowly lose my senses as I continue this punishing, satisfying fuck.

My baby arches her back.

"That's right baby, take all of me!" I growl. I continue to fuck & fuck her hard! Damn I love this, I love her pussy, I love the way my cock feels inside her!

I hear Ana whimper & I slow down, she whispers "Oh my God…."

"You okay baby?" I ask

I need to reign myself in. I don't want her frightened of our first fuck session as I plan to have many more fuck sessions with my Angel. I must be in control, I must make her come & her first experience has to rock her world!

I begin to ease back & forth slowly this time. She begins to lift her hips to meet me. Oh she knows how to make me feel so fucking good. I grasp Ana's hips & with my help we make our own rhythm. I release her hips and she matches me thrust for thrust.

Christ! She's a fucking natural!

I lose myself in her & grasp her face, my mouth invading hers, I'm taking no prisoners.

I want her every way possible! Our bodies are so attuned to one another. I don't have to think about what to do next. My body just moves. Her body fits my body perfectly, receiving, giving and worshiping one another. We are covered in sheens of sweat & desire.

My body, my soul knows what it wants & I obey. Me! Christian the Dominant-I fucking **_OBEY_**!

FUCK! I never knew vanilla could be like this! I feel her quiver & I know she's going to explode & I too will follow.

"That's right baby. Come for me!"

Anastasia screams,"Christian!"

Christ, my name on her lips while she's coming fucking turns me on it's so hot...I shout between each thrust, "Anastasia! You! Are! Mine!"

My eyes shut as I see a blinding light, my body convulses as my orgasm courses through my body. I have _never ever_ come like this! I collapse on my Angel, close my eyes & my body floats away...

When I come to, I realize I'm laying on my Angel's breasts. I want to nuzzle & suckle her pretty pink nipples but I do not have the strength to move. I am completely spent. I gave her my all & she took it willingly. I want to lift my head & gaze into those baby blues of hers but I don't have the strength to do so...

I'm slowly regaining my senses & I feel her loving me with her hands, she slowly & gently rubs my back & then runs her fingers through my hair. I feel cherished & I sigh heavily.

Anastasia, my Guardian Angel, the one who saved my life has also quenched my thirst, she's filled the ache that was deep inside me, I am no longer looking for that someone, she is here. I am replete, sated & irrevocably connected to one Miss Anastasia Rose Steele.

Then it hits me, this feeling I've never ever had before. This woman, my Angel, my Anastasia is mine & mine alone. I'm the one that has taken her precious gift, her virginity.

She's given her special gift to me, Christian 'son of a crack whore' Grey.

Surely the Gods must have me confused with someone else, they must have made a mistake sending this Angel down from heaven to save me.

There's no going back now, I've branded her with my body. It's my scent that she is covered in. It's my body that has worshiped her body. No one will have her, touch her, love her, fuck her, kiss her or hold her! No one dammit!

She belongs to me & me alone. She is mine! She must be all mine! I cannot be without my Angel. Anastasia makes me whole, she fills the chasm within me. When I'm with her she gives me the soul that I thought I had lost as a child. My heart is full.

I try to ask my Angel how she's doing but my words are incoherent. I cannot form a simple sentence, I cannot put two words together.

Fucking hell! She's done it again! Not only has Anastasia mind fucked me, she's fucked _**my**_body!

I wanted to fuck my baby, but my baby has fucked **me**! She has claimed me as her own, she's branded me with her scent, I am hers. She owns me body & soul! Fuck! I'm scared! For the first time since I was a child I am fucking scared! I have no control!

I think to what my intention of our fuck session would be,

_"By the time I'm through with her, I want my Angel to be spent, panting & completely shattered! I want to my Angel to be so blown away that she will have no words! I want her speechless! I want her to desire no other man but me! My Angel will be so amazed by her first sexual experience with me that she will have no choice other than to sign on the dotted line & be my sub! She has to!"_

Yet here I am, spent, panting & fucking shattered! I desire no one other than my Angel. All my intentions have backfired! I fucked myself into **_her_** submission!

I submit to _**you**_ my Ana! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuu...Christ, I'm so spent I can't even swear in my silent thoughts!

"Christian, did you say something?" Ana asks in her sweet angelic voice, while she continues to love me by running her hands up & down me, feeling every ripple of my back.

I just manage a, "Hmmmmm?"

"Christian, talk to me."

I finally find the strength to lift my head & gaze into my Angel's eyes. She's beaming at me.

"Anastasia," Finally I can speak! "You look absolutely beautiful."

My Angel giggles & says, "Why thank you Christian, so do you."

She's glowing & giggling & I am still fucking shattered!

"How are you feeling baby?" I ask a with little too much trepidation.

I need to know, I have to be sure that this experience was beyond her wildest expectations. I need to know that she will be mine!

"Christian," she sighs deeply & takes a deep breath.

Fuck! Is it that bad? Did I hurt her that much, millions of horrible thoughts run through my mind in just that millisecond.

She's leaving me, I'm no good for her, she's running...For God's sake say something Ana, I'm drowning!

"I never ever felt so good in all my life," she purrs while she stretches her beautiful naked body as she continues to beam at me. "Now I know what everyone is talking about."

Before I can stop myself, I wrap her around me & give her the biggest hardest hug & let out the breath that I had been holding as I awaited her response. I bury myself in her hair & inhale her unique Ana scent. There is no better scent than my Ana!

I continue to hold her so she cannot see the huge face splitting grin on my face! I feel like Charlie Bucket & I've got the golden ticket to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory!

_What happened Grey? You're going soft! Wasn't she suppose to meet her Master, her Dom? Ha! Ha! Ha! _

"Christian," my Angel whispers.

"Yes," I reply.

"I can't breathe." Christ I have my baby in a vice grip!

"I'm sorry baby," I say as I ease my grip on my Angel. I can't let her get away from me, not now, not ever!

APOV

"It's ok," I say & notice that my cheeks hurt because I cannot stop smiling. I just want to lay here forever, forever in Christian's arms & melt.

I never knew that I could feel like this. It's as if I felt my body climbing, climbing, climbing, slowly building up, tensing up, I began to quiver...The tremor began in my sex & then I felt it rise in my belly, then it traveled throughout my body & I let go. I felt myself shatter & my entire body was a huge spasm. It was extraordinary. I never knew my body was capable of releasing such pleasure in such a volatile manner. I want to do this again & again!

"Um Christian?" I asked cautiously not knowing how he will react to my request. "Do you think we can do that again?" I whisper as I feel myself blushing.

Christian lifts his head off of my chest & crawls up my body, like a sexy panther approaching his prey, he kisses me slowly, nipping & tugging on my lip. Then he gently bites my bottom lip...BAM! My body starts moving of its own accord. I'm squirming, my hands have a life of their own as they run through Christian's hair, I'm careful as I try to remember not to touch his chest, I rub his big strong rippled arms & shoulders while he continues to kiss me. Our tongues exploring each other, savoring our tastes as they do a dance of their own.

"Christian," I moan..."Oh please Christian," I beg. Christian moans & says in a husky tone, "Oh my Angel, I want you so much, I need you so much..." he says in a pleading tone as if he's willing me to understand something & I'm not quite sure what it is...

CPOV

My baby wants more! My Angel wants another go! Well say no more & you damn well better be ready!

"I'm going to take you from behind baby," I say as I grasp Ana's hips & flip her over on her hands & knees.

I kneel on the bed & take her all in...My God just seeing my woman in this position, on her hands & knees, ass up in the air, waiting for me, it's making me want to do so many things to her...things that my baby cannot begin to understand.

I can't go there but I can give her a preview of my Dominant side. I recall the many ways that my Angel has mind fucked me since we've met & now I finally have her where I want her.

She's waiving that glorious ass right in front of me, teasing me, taunting me, daring me to take her. I feel it take over me, I'm the Dom, I grab Ana's hair & I hear her sharp intake of breath.

I raise my other hand up & slap her ass so hard she yelps, "Ow! Christian, what are you..."

I don't let her complete her sentence as I slam into her pussy from behind.

"Is this what you want Ana? Tell me!" I growl as I pound in & out.

"Oh my God Christian, you're so deep..." She moans.

"Tell me Ana, do you want this? Do you like the way my dick feels inside of you? Tell me Ana!" I shout as I keep thrusting in & out of her.

She is so damn juicy, my cock moves in & out of her wet pussy & it feels amazing, beyond amazing.

She hasn't answered me but she is slowly moving against me, meeting my thrusts. She's enjoying every pounding of my cock as it enters her.

I spank her again, harder this time! "Answer me!"

"Yes Christian, yes! I want this, it feels good, please..." Ana moans & begins to quiver, I know she's close.

"No Angel, don't come! Not yet dammit! I want you sore baby. I want everyone to know that I've fucked you, I've claimed you, you belong to me, you are mine Ana! All mine!" I growl.

"Christian, oh my ggg...I can't stop ..." my baby comes & I feel her pussy contracting, her love juices enveloping my cock which is still rock hard & ready for more.

"We're not done yet baby!" I give her a moment, just a moment to come down. I get off the bed & drag Ana to the edge of the bed where I stand, I grasp her hips & lift her beautiful ass up.

Again she's waiving that ass in the air, teasing me, taunting me, daring me to take her pussy once again & claim it as my own. I enter my Angel & I feel so good as I take her from behind once again. I have better penetration as I am on my feet, I gyrate my hips & I'm close. My knees, my mother fucking knees are getting weak again!

Christ, what this woman does to me! I need her to come again, I want her to pass out with fireworks going off in that beautiful head of hers...

APOV

No, I'm drained. No more, I can't do this. I'm still dizzy from him taking me from behind the first time, it felt so amazing coming like that but I didn't get to fully enjoy my orgasm. I have nothing else to give, yet he keeps pounding me. I think I'm going to die but oh my, what a way to go! I'm dizzy...

"Come on Ana! Again!" He says with a forceful tone.

"No, I can't Christian...," I plead.

"Yes you can Ana!" He says through gritted teeth.

"Christian...no I can't, I'm done I...I...," I plead again.

He spanks me again & says, "You can & you will! Come on baby, give it to me!" He growls.

Then I feel it, my body starts to quiver, no way, no fucking way, not again! My body tenses up & I explode "Oh my...Christi..." Fireworks! I scream...blinding light & darkness...

CPOV

If this is what you call "vanilla" well fuck it all! It's a pretty fucking amazing flavor! My heart, my fucking heart is going to explode out of my chest. I can't get enough of my Angel. I want to crawl up in her, I want to climb inside her, I cannot seem to get close enough to my Angel. What the hell is going on with me? Shit!

I've taken my Angel from behind & she loved it. My baby is a natural, taking all of me & wanting more! Christ if she had anymore of me, half my body would be inside her. We came loud & together & it was fucking fireworks, well, it was for me anyway! I made sure my woman was taken care of the first time I fucked her from behind but I lost myself as I fucked her from behind the second time! I loved grabbing her sexy ass & slapping it hard, it turned a lovely shade of pink as I manhandled her ass, it took me to another level & that's when I came loud, thankfully she was louder so I knew she enjoyed it this way!

I lay on the bed facing my Angel & we are both coming down from our orgasm, we're breathing hard as we slowly regain our senses. She looks fucking beautiful, she's glowing, she has sex written all over her & it's such a turn on because it's my sex that she wears! The only problem with that is you can't get rid of that aura & she's going to have so many fuckers sniffing after even more so now! FUCK! I moan.

"Christian, are you ok?" my baby asks.

"Oh Anastasia, I've done so many things backwards with you but I don't wish to discuss it in bed, I just want to enjoy your beautiful body, is that ok with you baby?" I plead.

My Angel sighs & says, "Of course, I want to enjoy your beautiful body too Christian," she replies in her shy voice. She tries to stifle a yawn.

"Come closer baby, now turn around, I want to try something." I bring my baby closer to me & spoon her...oh this feels so fucking perfect, my baby is right where she belongs...

She turns to face me for a moment & does it again, she hugs me hard & nuzzles my chest with her cheek, then her hand caresses my face & she inches up to kiss my cheek & says, "Good night Christian, I..." & she stops.

"What baby? What is it?" I ask.

"I...I still want to go one on one with you tomorrow," she says.

Fuck that sounds so hot! "Of course baby, I can't wait to take you on," I purr. She giggles & with that we sleep...

APOV

I did it! I had sex & my oh my it was amazing! I can't wait to do it again. The spanking was hot, it made me feel naughty, naughty in a good way. I take stock of my body, my limbs are aching & yes, I am sore down there but damn! What a feeling! I wonder if it shows on my face. Will people be able to tell by looking at me that I'm now part of the grown up society that has sex? I know, I have strange thoughts. I'm silly like that.

I turn to face Christian & wow! He's even more beautiful, if that is at all possible. He looks so young! He looks like he's 18 or 19 years of age like this! It's awesome to see him like this, sleeping, peaceful, vulnerable, no wall up when you're sleeping Christian.

I take in his beautiful chest & it's perfect, so sculptured, then I see them & I freeze.

Holy fuck! Are those scars? Are those burn scars? Who the? What the? I'm pissed! I am so fucking pissed! That anger, that rage, that...yes, that hate is back! I need to get off this bed before my violent thoughts wake him. Reign it in Steele, you can ask him about that later. Let's have a good morning, especially after you had a freakin' fabulous night! Mmmm...I'm so ready again!

I jump out of the bed & immediately regret it, I don't want to jostle him from his slumber. Something tells me that Christian doesn't rest often or well. I'm relieved when he doesn't move, he continues his easy breathing. He murmurs something, was it my name? Then he frowns & stretches out his arm. Is he reaching for me?

I quickly get back in bed & coo him back to sleep. I leave the bed carefully & quietly, I have to pee. His bathroom is bigger than my bedroom! Wow! Very nice Mr. Grey but a little too over the top for my taste. I mean come on, it's bathroom for goodness sake!

I pad over to the kitchen to get a drink of water & then I see her, a beautiful blonde in the kitchen. I'm frozen as I realize I'm wrapped in Christian's dress shirt. She turns, sees me, looks me up & down & smiles, a very big smile, it's like she's thrilled to see me or something, like we're old friends...strange.

"Good morning Miss Steele, may I get you something to drink? Coffee, tea, juice? Are you hungry?" She asks.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage maam," I say with much mortification considering the state of my undress.

"I'm sorry, my name is Mrs. Jones. I'm Mr. Grey's housekeeper," she says.

"How do you do? And no, I'm fine, I just wanted a glass of water."

"I will get that for you Miss Steele," she says in such a kind & loving way. So strange. Hmmm...

I take my drink & head back upstairs quickly.

Christian is still asleep & I cannot resist slipping back into bed with him, but not before I remove his shirt in case he wants to...Geez, even my thoughts are bashful! In case he wants to 'fool around', yes that sounds innocuous enough!

I could watch him sleep all day, such a beautiful man, then I see those damn scars again, fuck! I want to kiss them so bad but I know I can't. Well, that answers the questions as to why I cannot touch his chest. My eyes well up with tears, what must this beautiful man have gone through in his early years of life. I know from what I've read in the WSU article that Christian was adopted at the age of 4 so I imagine that this must have happened prior to his adoption. I begin to sniffle as I feel responsible for Christian, he needs me & I need him. I want to heal him, to protect him, to let him know that he doesn't need that room 'The Human Torture Chamber' to deal with his demons...but then again, what the hell do I know?

Then it hits me. Holy crap! I love him! I freakin' love him! I knew I almost said it to him last night when I wished him "Good night."...I love him! I am in love with Christian Grey. How the hell did this happen?

_It happened because you let him take your virginity dummy! Don't you remember when your friend got pregnant in 8th grade, you said that wouldn't happen to you because you weren't going to have sex until you were in love! What a hopeless romantic...well, the hopeless part is right!_

I cannot let Christian know about this, we hardly know each other & I have so many questions that I'm sure he won't answer. I wonder if he's a wagering man? Hmmm...

**Since this is my first fan fiction this was obviously my first time writing a sex scene. I hope I did not disappoint!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow everyone! I just checked my e-mails & I must say thanks sooooo...Thanks again to; iamkaren10, samcarter1980, And1rea, Jenny-Rambling-Ravie, 1983Sunny, charhamblin, MzSuzieQ, iamjaninah05 & the rest of you for your kind words that keep my creative juices flowing.**

**A special thanks to peetame- your comments/reviews make me laugh & inspire me. Also to B.G. Heron , your kind words had me blushing 50 shades of red. Thank you Beth, because of your review I put my fingers to the keyboard today which was earlier than I had anticipated & I came up with this. **

**Enjoy! :D**

CPOV

I stretch out as I slowly come to, I feel great! I sit up immediately. It's morning. What the? I slept all night? No nightmares? Am I dead? Am I in heaven?

_No, they don't allow your kind in heaven Grey._

I see the reason for my peaceful night of slumber as I take in my surroundings. I see my Angel, my Anastasia, my redeemer looking oh so beautiful. She slept with me in my bed, she kept the demons at bay. Christ this girl is breathtaking!

Her hair is fanned out, her lashes are long & fanned against her cheeks & my cock is growing harder by the second as I see my baby sucking her sucking thumb! Dammit!

If she sees me like this I'm going to scare the shit out of her, she's probably too damn sore for any more fuck sessions...well, maybe for this morning but we still have the rest of the day & night &...shit!

I hope Kate The Ball Crusher doesn't come back. I wonder what kind of story she's following? Perhaps I can keep her busy with this story that she's wanting to break. As I ponder some ideas my Angel stirs & slowly wakes up.

She opens those beautiful eyes & I am taken in by her baby blues, they mesmerize me.

FUCK!

I'm not used to this, usually I'm the one doing the mesmerizing & I find it rather amusing. It's not so fucking funny when you're the one being mesmerized & you have no control! This girl has no clue what she does to me & that makes me want her more! This girl has to be mine! She must!

"Hi baby, how are you doing? Did you sleep well? Are you hungry?"

_Christ Grey, quit smothering her & let her breathe for a moment!_

"Hi Christian, I'm fine & yes I slept well thank you. I'm not really hungry," she says as she stretches out, the sheets fall & expose her beautiful milky white tits and damn, look at those perfect pink nipples!

Eyes back in your sockets Grey!

FUCK!

Is my tongue sticking out? I want to lap up those nipples all day!

She has no fucking idea how she's seducing me at the moment, yet here I am,...I'm a little puppy dog, wagging my fucking puppy tail, awaiting her command, tell me Anastasia, I'll do it.

_Yes Grey, that's it! Just tell her to pet the puppy dog & give him milk bone dog biscuit after you obey! Ha! Ha! Ha!_

"Will you shut up already!" I shout. Oh that's it! I'm calling Flynn!

"Christian, are you ok? This is the second outburst I've heard from you. I'm worried," my baby says as she hugs me & nuzzles that damn cheek on my chest while her tits rub up against me! Those perfect nipples harden as they rub against my chest. I shudder, Christ I fucking love feeling her hard nipples against me. That sensation alone is enough to make me come!

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I have to fuck her again!

"I'm fine baby, actually I'm better now," I say as I start to kiss her.

"Well, if you're feeling better...perhaps we can have some more fun?" My baby says as she blushes.

Yes! Round 3 it is!

We sit at the breakfast bar while Mrs. Jones prepares our breakfast. I'm starving after another morning fuck session with my baby. I take it by their conversation that Ana & Mrs. Jones met earlier this morning. Hmmm...I wonder how that went?

Ana didn't want to eat but that won't happen on my watch. After breakfast Ana is determined to blow off some steam by shooting some hoops. Please, I know many more ways that are much more pleasurable regarding blowing off steam but I don't want her running for the hills so I digress.

I grab some sweats & a tank while Ana is in shorts & a snug fitting t-shirt. She's wearing her hair in pigtails & she looks adorable. How no one managed to sweep my baby off of her feet is beyond me, though I am grateful for it. I couldn't stand the thought of anyone having her. She's mine! Only mine!

We have a full size basketball court here at the Escala gym though it doesn't matter as I have no interest to play here. The occupants seem to want to make small talk & I don't have time for that shit. I had Taylor make a phone call so we are off to Key Arena former home of The Sonics aka now OKC Thunder. I hope Ana enjoys this...

I wanted it to be a complete surprise so I blindfolded her. Christ, I'd like to blindfold her in bed! I get my baby down to the basketball court & remove the blindfold...

Her jaw is on the floor, shit! Is she mad? In the little time I've known her, I know that she's not the type of person that's impressed by gifts. She seems overwhelmed at my wealth though she really has no clue just how much wealth I have. I don't need her knowing that. It would just scare her off & I'm trying to reel her in.

Shit, maybe this was a mistake, I mean who rents the Key Arena for a little one on one with his girl? She's going to figure out just how rich I am & this is going to be awkward!

"Ana, are you ok? We don't have to stay. I just thought you might enjoy playing here that's all, it's no big deal."

"You...you did this for **_me_**?" She asks a little too nervously.

I better fix this fast, "Look Ana, it's no big deal. I know the owner of the Key Arena, he owed me a favor, this didn't cost me anything. Just a simple phone call was all it..."

BAM!

She launches herself at me & kisses my cheeks, my eyes, my nose, my entire face!

"Christian, this is so awesome! Oh my gosh! I'm going to shoot hoops on a NBA court! How cool is this?" She squeals in delight while her kisses continue.

I regain my senses & kiss those full lips.

I groan, "Baby, if you don't stop I'm going to fuck you on the court!"

"Christian, that would be sooooooo hot!" She purrs like a cat!

What the fuck? I've created a sexual exhibitionist!

"Oh Angel as tempting as that is, I will not have you lose yourself here, I think there is staff around the arena."

"I don't care Christian." She moans, she's fucking moaning here on the damn basketball court!

I still & lean back, "Christ, you're serious!"

She doesn't reply, she beams at me, the little vixen!

"Ok, fine. Let's play a game. Your court but my rules" Says my baby in a playful manner.

My little Angel is up to something, she wants to know me better & thinks she can beat me one on one. So we make an innocent bet. If I win I get to take her over my lap & spank her 5 times, if she wins, she can ask me 5 questions.

We go to 21 points & we are tied at 20 all. Who is the girl? I've not seen moves like this in the NBA! Then again I don't watch much either.

My size is a disadvantage as she can easily evade me to make a quick layup. The girl is good! Real good! She may have trouble walking, as she's stated she comes from the land of "Clumsyville" but put her on the basketball court & she's Steve Nash!

FUCK!

I can't let her win. I know she's going to ask some questions that will lead to my dark shit! On our final play Ana makes an amazing outside shot! Shit! My Angel won! I tell her we should have lunch before she starts asking questions.

We finished having lunch in one of the suites at the arena. I told Ana about my birth mother-the crack whore, the pimp who burned me, then I tell her about the woman who introduced me to the BDSM lifestyle which goes a long way to explain why I enjoy those types of 'activities' & since I'm opening up I tell her about my subs & the contract that I would like her to sign to become mine, all mine in every way.

I expect now that she will leave me. I'm dying inside. I've had such fun today just playing a little basketball, doing something so, so...so normal. Well, if you don't count the fact that I rented the Key Arena!

The look on my baby's face when she realized I did this for her, she was so happy! Yes, this is what she likes. If I go big, it would be best to do it like this, not with furs, clothes, jewelry, cars, etc.

I guess I'll start utilizing my box seats for the Mariner's baseball games. I wonder if she likes football? I need to do my research on The Seahawks. If she doesn't run...

She's still quiet, looking at her hands & I wait for her to say something. I feel like filth, I'm a dirty bad person & I am rubbing my filth on this wonderful Angel.

Ana's head snaps up, "Who is she Christian? What's her name?"

"Who is whose name? My birth mother? The woman who seduced me?"

"She didn't seduce you Christian! That woman molested you! Can't you see that?!"

She stands up & paces the room. She has smoke coming out of her ears & the look in her eyes is one I've not seen on my Angel. She's small but fuck, if looks could kill...

"Well, I can see that there would be no point in introducing you to her," The words are out before I can stop them.

She stops pacing & looks up at me, "What? You mean she is still around?!"

"She's a friend of Grace's, that's how it happened," I say.

"Do your parents know about this?!" Angel screams.

"Of course not," I yell back. Now I'm getting mad. "Elena was a force for good, she helped me." I snap.

"Oh yes & we can see how well that is working out for you can't we?! You have a torture chamber at your place for God's sake!" She yells again.

"Ana, that's enough. Look, I opened up to you because I want to be honest with you. I don't want any secrets between us. I want us to have a relationship." I plead.

"A relationship?! You mean the kind where I sign on the dotted line in order to be your fuck slave?! Is that what you mean by relationship Christian?!" She won't stop yelling.

"Look as long as you're angry there's one more thing," I say cautiously.

"Well bring it on Mister! Not much you can say will shock me now!"

"Ana...we're in...we're in business together. I helped her open up some beauty salons." I say quietly.

"What?! You & the child molester?!" She yells again. "You're in business together?! Holy shit! Oh this is all too much for me! I am outta here!" She shouts.

I'm sick, I'm dying, she doesn't want me, of course she doesn't, I'm trash!

"Baby, please don't leave me! Where are you going?" I ask as I follow her.

"Court!" She yells!

Court? Is she going to report me, report Elena, sue me? I don't understand.

"Court?"

"Yes, you said we have the court for the day, I need to take advantage of it, though I'm not sure how good I'll play with all this shit you dumped on me!" She snaps & I flinch at her words. I know she's right, it just hurts to hear them from her, my Angel.

"Are you sure you still want to play? You shouldn't play when you're angry. You might hurt yourself if you aren't able to concentrate." I regret the words as soon as I say them.

She looks up at me, arches her eyebrow & says in an ice cold tone that she must have learned from me, "Look Grey,"

Fuck, she called me "Grey!"

"You were spot on in stating there would be no point in you introducing me to that...woman, not unless you want me to give her a taste of her own medicine on behalf of the 15 year old boy she molested. I mean it Grey! You keep that bitch away from me because I will not be held responsible for my actions if we meet! Are we clear?!"

Her voice, I've not heard her speak like that, not even on the boat.

Christ! She sounds so cold, calm, she didn't yell, her tone was even, commanding, dare I say "dominating"...is that what I sound like to my employees.

No wonder Olivia is always crying. My Ana is a beast & of course the sick fuck inside of me is turned on, I can feel myself getting hard while my jaw is on the floor.

Who would have thought, I fucked Anastasia into a Mini-Me! Ana The Dominant! Christ, I don't think I like that...I don't think I like that all! Who is this girl?!

One minute she's sweet, quiet & shy...The next she's a Mini Me Dominant, ready to take me & I'm ready to submit.

Oh Lord have mercy...What a strange world my Ana has me living in...Is this what I want? I don't know. I only know I don't want to live in a world without my baby.

Ana snaps at me, "Hey, did you hear me? Come on Grey, let's go dammit! You inbound"

APOV

I'm so angry though my temper is appeased if only slightly by the fact that I, little Ana Steele kicked Christian Grey's ass all over the court & did it feel good!

I cannot believe he wants me to be his fuck slave...well, actually that sounds hot but to do what he says as he says when he says with those damn rules...I don't think so Mister! Not me!

We head towards the car & Taylor takes us in, he notices what are probably tense looks on our faces & he gets his impassive face on. Christian & I are soaked in sweat though not for the reason Christian would have liked, ok, I would have liked it too! Taylor, who is always ready, hands us two ice cold water bottles & clean towel to wipe down.

"Thanks Taylor," I say as I chug my water.

"You're welcome ma'am," Taylor replies. He hands a bottle to Christian & Christian nods.

"Taylor, please call me Ana." I plead as I turn to look at Christian daring him to challenge me.

"You're welcome Ana." Taylor replies in an uncertain tone as he eyes his boss, the damn control freak.

Taylor also takes a drink out of his water bottle as I say, "You should have joined us Taylor."

"I'm not much for basketball Ana," Taylor replies in his professional manner.

"Apparently your boss isn't either. I wiped his ass all over the court!" I say cooly.

Taylor nearly chokes on his water as I slide into the car while Christian follows. I'm sure he's not pleased but at the moment I don't care!

We drive home in silence & my thoughts wander, my poor Christian. He's so damaged, my heart aches for him. I love him so much! I scared myself with my outburst. I don't like feeling like that. Perhaps that is what love does to you. Every emotion is magnified that much more when you are in love. I take a peek at Christian, he's looking out the window, lost in his thoughts. He looks so sad, so hurt, so crushed.

"Christian," I say cautiously.

"What, I'm no longer 'Grey'?" he whispers.

"Christian, I'm so sorry for the way I spoke to you. I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just so angry at..."

Then I stop, Taylor is listening. Christian notices but he is hanging on my every word. "Go on baby, I need to know, don't worry about Taylor." He says.

I take a breath & continue. "I was just so angry that someone hurt you like that. I didn't know how to react. I just I...care deeply about you."

_I almost said love! I better watch myself!_

"It just made me angry,_" _I sigh

Christian blinks & it's as if a weight is lifted off of his shoulders, "You mean you're not leaving me?" He says with mild disbelief. He's such a an adorable little boy sometimes...my heart twists for this fucked up man who I love so very much.

"Christian, how can you say that? Of course I'm not leaving you. I told you, I was upset at the circumstances & you were the victim. It hurts me to the point of rage. Though let me be absolutely clear, I meant what I said earlier Christian. You better make sure that woman stays away from me, I don't understand why you still need to be in contact with her but I for one don't. If she gets anywhere near me, I promise you I will fuck her up!"

Christian heaves a sigh of relief & says, "Oh Anastasia, my baby," and then takes me in his lap & kisses me hard.

TPOV

Holy fucking shit! I didn't know the kid had it in her! I know exactly who she's talking about! It's that damn Lincoln woman! Hell, I would risk getting my ass fired by making sure Miss Steele does have an accidental run in with that woman. It would be well worth it just to see Ana kick her ass!

That Lincoln woman is going to shit her pants when she finds out what's going on here! I only I'm hope I'm there to watch the show. To see the look on that woman's face, knowing that she no longer has her claws dug into The Boss will be priceless.

Speaking of priceless, The Boss has done some pretty cool shit for this kid. Gail & I were spot on!

Yes siree, our suspicions have been confirmed. The Boss in in love! Poor bastard, he doesn't know if he's coming or going & the topping on the cake is that little Miss Steele has no fucking clue.

Oh yeah, she's in love with him too & of course the poor fuck has no clue either. I'm tempted to call a quick time out & say, "Hey, will you two just face one another & say that you're in love already. I'm getting tired of all this drama," though I don't know how that would go over so I'll just shut the fuck up & think nice thoughts of the woman that's waiting for me.

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**DO NOT READ!**

**IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW **

**WHAT IS COMING UP NEXT!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Christian & Ana attempt to define what type of relationship they have & Christian has quite a revelation!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**

**PS**

**I would like to wish you all in advance a very Happy Thanksgiving!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'll say it again. You inspire me to keep this story going. **

**Thanks to my first time reviewers & to my loyal regular reviewers; mrsdamon, lisalilac, And1rea, Pielietje, Winterstorm1 & Rushmr.**

**Lori66, thank you so much for your kind review, I am truly humbled & as per your request I have updated soon. This post is for you.**

**Enjoy! **

CPOV

Angel & I enjoy the drive back to Escala holding hands as she offers me pointers on ways to improve my game.

Despite the fact that we discussed my fucked up past, my baby manages a smile & says, "Oh my gosh Christian, thanks again for taking me to shoot hoops, that was so much fun!"

I smile & say, "Oh baby, anytime you want to go one on one with me you just say the word & I will take care you. Or we could play basketball, whatever you like."

She responds by beaming at me.

Christ this girl makes me feel so young & carefree, I still cannot believe how happy my Angel is just by playing a little basketball. You'd think she won the lotto or something...then I think to myself...no, winning the lotto would not make my baby happy. My Angel can't be bought, I can't help but smile.

"Um, Christian," she says rather cautiously & if I'm not mistaken, she is slightly embarrassed, what is she going to say?

"What it is Angel?" I ask as she is looking down at her hands.

"I was wondering...Did you mean what you said about taking me to play basketball again? I mean you know, you'll take me back to Key Arena?"

I tilt her chin up, God, I love touching her face & she's blushing. I mean she is really, really blushing, her face is warm for fucks sake! Why is this is so difficult for her? Then I realize that she is asking me for something that she really wants, she is not accustomed to this. I see her as putting other's needs before her own. That's my Angel!

She has no clue what I would do for her. I want to give her world but of course she wouldn't let me, perhaps I'll purchase an NBA team. She would probably love that! Who would've thought that the way to a woman's heart, MY WOMAN's heart would be an NBA team as opposed to diamonds? Then again, this isn't your ordinary woman, nope, not by a long shot. This is Anastasia Rose Steele we are taking about. She's my one in a million!

"Of course I meant it baby. You say the word & we'll be back on the court before you know it & I will be sure to win the next wager." I say laughing, really laughing.

"What is it Christian?" Angel looks confusingly at me.

I reply, "I'm just amused by how much you enjoyed yourself is all. You were like a kid on Christmas morning!"

"Oh Christian, you have no idea! It was even better than riding the Peter Pan ride at Disneyland. I kept dragging my dad on that ride over & over again. I think he wanted to puke by the fifth time we rode it!" She exclaims.

I can picture my baby as a small child with her eyes lit up, dragging poor Ray by the hand all over the amusement park. He couldn't love her more if she was his own flesh & blood.

"How old were you when you took this trip with Ray?"

"I was 15 years old. As my birthday approached, he asked me if there was anything special that I wanted to do. He said the sky was the limit. I had always wanted to go to Disneyland & Ray took me. It was a day I will never forget!"

APOV

I'm grinning & I am high on life! I've just played basketball in the Key Arena & I'm remembering how I felt the day that daddy took me to Disneyland on my 15th birthday. He couldn't understand why I kept wanting to ride the Peter Pan ride. It had special meaning to me as I kept fighting to hold on to my youth. What better place to find my escape than in 'Never Never Land?' I wanted to be a 'lost boy' & never ever grow up. That was me at 15 years old, what was Christian like at 15?

Suddenly my mood changes & my smile fades as I recall our conversation about Christian's youth. I was a damn kid at 15 wanting to be a character from Peter Pan's Lost Boys meanwhile Christian, my Christian was a real lost boy at 15. My heart twists inside & I feel so despondent that Christian never really had a childhood while I reveled in mine.

"Don't," Christian says gently.

"Don't what?" I ask

"Dwell on it. I'm ok."

Geez, how did he know?

"I'm sorry, it just...it hurts & makes me so mad." I say quietly. I feel tears welling up but I don't want to ruin our day.

He pulls me into his lap & I go willingly, hugging him hard, willing my hugs to take away his pain. He inhales my hair & sighs, "It's ok baby, it's ok."

Then I drift off...

CPOV

We arrive at Escala & my Angel is still asleep. She really did play her heart out. It makes me feel better knowing she left everything on the court because she really did kick my ass.

I carry her upstairs & I debate taking her to my bedroom but I don't want to make assumptions so I lay her gently in her bed. I sit & look at her for a moment, I just can't seem to get enough of her but since she is napping I decide to check in with the office. As I'm leaving I hear my Angel say, "No Christian, don't go."

I turn & say, "It's ok baby, I'm just going to..."

"Don't leave me Christian, I'm scared."

Holy mother fuck, she's talking in her sleep again! Why is she scared? I walk back to my chair & sit quietly waiting for more. I know I should leave but I need to know what's going on in the pretty little head of hers.

She turns & moans, "Let him go...stay away...you're hurting him."

Holy shit, I hope she's not dreaming about me, about all that shit I told her. Fuck! That's the last thing I want.

I scoot into her bed & face her, I try to calm her down, "Shhh, it's ok baby. I'm ok, you're ok, I'm here now. Shhhhh." I stroke her hair.

She sighs & calms down as I bury my face in her luxurious hair & inhale her scent. Her arm stretches over me & she says, "I love you Christian..."

Holy, what the, did she just?

My Angel holds me tighter & she's smiling.

I'm...speechless. I stare at her for the longest time waiting for more. What else will she say?

_She just said she loved you idiot, what the hell else do you want to hear?_

What do I do with this information? How am I suppose to feel... I cannot even complete my thought when I realize that I'm smiling & that warm all over feeling is enveloping me. It feels so good. I'm bathed Anastasia's love & I feel...words cannot express how I feel. My Guardian Angel saved me & she loves me! Wow! I lay holding my Angel for what seems like forever then I come back to earth...I need to check in with Ros so once she stops murmuring I take a quick shower & I head to my office.

GPOV

I quickly make my into the kitchen after spending the late afternoon with Taylor. He certainly knows how to make me feel good...in so many ways. He didn't say a word to me, he just wrapped me in his arms & took me! That man is a machine!

I gather the ingredients to get started on dinner & as I open the refrigerator I cannot help but smile. There's that case of Pepsi, obviously meant for one Miss Anastasia Steele.

Mr. Grey has never bothered to request any particular soda, matter of fact I've never purchased soda of any type which is why I found it rather odd when I got my shopping list & I noticed "_a large case of Pepsi_" written in Mr. Grey's writing. Jason is right. This one is definitely special.

Perhaps now this edge of sadness mixed with anger & despair will leave him. I know I'm a hopeless romantic, Ana cannot simply 'cure' what ails him, but she perhaps can go a long way in helping to heal him. I sigh, just thinking about all the women Mr. Grey has gone through. It was as though he was searching for something. Perhaps he's now found it in the lovely Miss Steele. I hope he can change his ways, the thought of Mr. Grey taking her to that room is not something I like to dwell on.

I hear someone approaching, I turn to see Mr. Grey & he looks strange. Not strange in a bad way but strange in that I've not seen him like this...ever! He's walking but he has a far away look in his eyes & goodness me, he is smiling...really smiling! I don't know what to make of it. I want to greet him but I don't want to pull him out of the secret reverie that is making him smile but then I notice he's about to bump into an end table.

"Mr. Grey, be careful!" He stops & comes back to planet earth but holy cow the smile is still on his face. I cannot help but smile back, it's a love fest!

"Thanks Gail," he says with the most adorable lopsided grin I've ever seen. OH. MY. GOD!

"Gail, if my Angel...er I mean, if Ana wakes up, please let her know that I am in my office & tell her join me please."

"YES!" I shout, "Er um of course Mr. Grey," I say with a giggle which he thankfully doesn't notice.

Well bless my soul! Mr. Christian Grey is in LOVE!

**I hope you enjoyed this update. **

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**STOP READING IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!**

**THIS **

**IS **

**YOUR **

**FINAL **

**WARNING!**

**Christian will have another pissing contest with...himself!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	16. Chapter 16

APOV

I wake with a start. Where am I? What time is it? I'm at Christian's place, in the spare bedroom. Once I regain my senses I realize I dreamt about that woman. I saw her torturing Christian, only the Christian in my nightmare was much younger, gorgeous as ever but so young. I sigh deeply & decide to get up. I take a shower & go find Christian.

I see Mrs. Jones preparing a meal in the kitchen, "Hi Mrs. Jones, do you know where Christian is?" I ask quietly.

"Miss Steele, hello. Mr. Grey is in his office just down this aisle to the right, go on in. Mr. Grey is expecting you," she says as she smiles at me.

"Thanks Mrs. Jones & would you please call me Ana," I plead.

Mrs. Jones beams at me & says, "Of course...Ana."

I wonder what's up with Mrs. Jones, she's glowing as if she just got some good news or something.

I quietly tap on the door as I cautiously open it. Christian is going over some documents, he lifts his head up, sees me & smiles.

"Hi Angel, how are you doing?" He asks as he gets up to greet me. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"I did thank you," I reply as he nears me, I reach around his waist & hug him. "I didn't realize I exerted that much energy taking you on in the paint!" I say as I giggle.

"The paint?" Christian looks at me with raised eyebrow.

I laugh even louder, "It's a basketball term Christian."

"I see, it appears I need to do some research on this game of yours," he replies as he buries his face in my hair.

Being in this man's arms is sheer heaven.

He backs away from me & asks, "Are you hungry baby? Mrs. Jones is preparing dinner."

"Yes, I am," I say enthusiastically.

"Good, let's eat."

CPOV

The atmosphere as we approach the dinner table is odd, not in a bad way, just different. Mrs. Jones sets our dinner before us & I make a gesture to my Angel. "Ladies first," I say as I bow & extend my arm.

She beams at me & as she sits down I notice a slight wince on her face.

Hell yeah baby! That wince belongs all to me! I own it! It's all mine! That's what I have claimed as my very own. No one else will ever touch you or make you wince like that! Just me baby, just me!

I can't resist and I ask, "Are you ok baby? Something wrong?" I smile.

Mrs. Jones quietly leaves us to our meal.

"No Christian, there's nothing wrong at all. Everything here feels sooooooo right, soooooooo very right," She purrs as she shifts on her chair.

Fuck! She's mind fucking me again! Unfucking believable! My dick is at full fucking attention!

"Angel, if I didn't have issues with wasted food I would I take you on this table right here, right now & I don't like cold food." I say as I try to contain myself.

Without missing a beat, my little vixen says, "Ever hear of a microwave Grey?"

Fuck it! I grab her, take her over my shoulder & head straight towards my room.

"Christian, what are you doing? I was just having a little fun with you." She giggles.

"Well now, I'm going to have a little fun with you Miss Steele," I say with much longing.

I playfully toss Ana on my bed & she giggles, "So strong Mr. Grey."

"In more ways than you know Miss Steele," I say with my mega watt panty dropping smile.

My Anastasia gasps, oh yes baby, see that? I can do many things to that delectable body of yours, even my smile can make you come!

I take off my clothes as my baby sits up on her elbows & enjoys the show, she's looking me up & down with a beautiful smile on that gorgeous face of hers.

After I strip down, I strip my baby down & she looks amazing. She's perfect in every way. I slowly kiss her body all over as she arches her back.

"Oh Christian, I love...I love how you make me feel," she moans.

"Tell me Anastasia, tell me you're mine, tell me you belong me. I need to hear you say it baby...Please."

"I'm yours Christian, I belong to you." She moans.

With those words I continue to kiss my baby all over her perfect body.

My Angel tastes so good! I grasp her hands & I roll over so that she is on top, she's straddling me. I want to see my baby come apart above me. I've not done this before, let anyone take me like this, it's completely new to me but I want my Angel in every single way. She leans forward, her hair falls in front of me, she takes my face in her hands & she kisses me, she takes me, takes control, she forces her tongue inside as we kiss, she is exploring her new found power & she loves it...I fucking love it too! I love the way her perfect tits rub against my chest. It's so erotic, it's so heady, it's so amazing. Our skin to skin contact.

FUCK!

I need to be inside of her now.

"Baby, on the night stand. Grab a condom Angel," I moan.

She looks confused, of course she does. She's not done this & with that thought alone I'm over come with that proprietary feeling.

This girl is mine! She's not done this with anyone. She's never straddled anyone, she's not put a condom on anyone. She is mine, forever mine! No one will have her! She belongs to me!

Her tits are slightly bouncing as she rips open the package. She's trembling slightly. She's nervous & she's fucking adorable! I'm dying here!

"It's ok baby. You can do this," I say with encouragement.

Ana has a look of determination in her eyes & I see Little Miss Coxswain appear. She focuses on the condom, leans forward to grasp my length & before I know it she takes me in her mouth!

What the hell!

"Ana, what are you doing?" I ask as I slightly sit up.

"I don't know, am I doing it wrong?" She asks with a tone of sadness.

"No baby, you are doing it right. You just caught me off guard." I say as I moan & fall back on the bed.

_Yes, caught off guard as she sucks your...oh holy shit, the girl is fucking amazing Grey. None of your subs could take you all in with out gagging. Don't let this one get away or I swear to God I'll have you in a mental institution holding conversations with me until you die asshole!_

"Ana, oh baby..." I moan...

Christ this feels amazing, she keeps going deeper & deeper. She's not gagging & she almost has my entire length in her mouth! Fuck! I'm going to come if she keeps this up.

Is she ready for that? Will it disgust her? Christ, I hope not! I want this! I want to come in her mouth.

"Christ baby, I don't know how you're doing this but it feels soooo good...baby if you go any deeper I'm going to come in your mouth...I don't want to do that if you don't want it..." I moan.

My Ana leans forward & goes all the way down! "Fuck Ana" I shout as my baby has sheathed my entire length in her mouth! I come like I've never come before! My body tenses up, my eyes screwed shut, the light, the blinding fucking light, my body spasms & I melt...

APOV

Holy hell! He came in my mouth & I...I loved it! The taste was sort of salty & strange but I felt so powerful. I'm giddy with delight, just knowing that with my mouth, I'm capable of giving this man such extreme sexual pleasure is a turn on!

Sex, sex, sex...Oh my! Sex is so wonderful! I love it! I want more! Well, except for the fact that I'm sore down there. Of course, Christian has no idea that's the reason why I took him in my mouth.

I didn't think my kitty kat was up for another fuck session. I am so very, very sore. Perhaps it just takes a while to stretch out & accommodate his length. I wonder if Kate had issues like this? I really miss her. I hope she's ok. I sigh...

CPOV

Wow...wow...wow...What the hell just happened? I come back to earth & my body feels like...I don't what it feels like. I only know that when I've had a fuck sessions with my subs & after a good flogging, whipping, caning or whatever "ing" I always felt a bit better...but a bit better is nothing compared to what I'm feeling now!

I'm weightless, I'm floating, I'm beyond satisfied & I am over the moon! Me! Christian Grey, I am over the fucking moon! God help me! This woman, my Angel...the one who said that she loved me in her sleep... and now I think, I think... then I hear my baby sigh.

_Ok Grey, you can do this. You can put a few words together. Oh and by the way, make sure she takes __**us**__ in her mouth again because I feel fucking great!_

"**_Us_**?!" You mean me you fucking prick!"

Dammit!

I did it again! Now I'm fighting with my inner thoughts about her taking only me in her mouth! Christ, I can't even share her with my inner fucking thoughts! Oh this is rich! This is fucking rich! Flynn is going to have a field day with this shit!

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you enjoyed Christian's pissing contest with himself. See how Ana reacts to his outbursts below.**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**

"Christian, what is it? Are you ok? You're really starting to worry me with your outbursts," exclaims my Angel as she lifts her head & looks at me with her baby blues.

She feels so fucking good laying on top of me, her beautiful breasts merged with my chest, our hearts beating together.

"I'm sorry baby, I don't mean to worry you, I'm just a little dizzy & light headed at the moment. I mean Christ Ana, you took me in your mouth, all of me! That was fucking amazing!"

"No one has ever done what you've done...well, not like that any way. Please tell me you've not done this before." I plead.

"I need to know that I am the only one, only me."

She giggles & says, "No, I've never...you're my first Christian," She sounds rather proud of herself.

Shit, she should! She's fucking great at this...taking me in her mouth...all of me! I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Um...Christian, I'm hungry, do you think we can put that microwave to use & heat up some dinner?" I love that my Angel is hungry, of course she will now have a larger appetite given that she's discovered sex.

Ana & I dress, return downstairs, utilize the microwave & eat dinner. She pours me a glass of wine while she sips on a Pepsi. I noticed her adorable smile when she opened the fridge & saw that huge case of Pepsi...just for you my baby.

She asks about how I came to play the piano, (which confirms my suspicions that she heard my nightmares & then heard me playing the piano) I explained that I learned to play in order to please my new family.

I wanted to show them how much I appreciated them taking me in...I was nothing & they opened their hearts & home to me. I was a lot to take on. Speaking of family...My phone vibrates, it's a text from Elliott.

***Hey Bro, I got some big news that I want to share with the family. Can you make it to dinner tomorrow? Bring a date if you can find one!**

"Christian, are you ok? Not bad news I hope."

"Everything is fine baby."

Do I ask Anastasia if she would like to join me for a family dinner? I think to when I called Ana & canceled dinner with her on Tuesday in order to join my family to welcome Mia home & my baby sighed. She probably didn't have many family dinners as she was an only child. This is something I think I can do, though I've never brought any of my subs over for dinner, then again, Ana is not my sub & the way things are going I'm not sure she will ever be my sub.

I feel like such a fool mistaking her shyness as a perfect quality in regards to her being my submissive. Perhaps we can work out some sort of arrangement...maybe she can sub for me in my playroom & everywhere else she can be my girl, my woman, my baby. Hmmmm...

"Ana...Elliott would like me to join him for dinner at my parent's house. He has some good news that he would like to share with my family. I would really like it if you would join me." My heart is racing, what will she say.

She stops mid fork in the air...not good...

APOV

Did he just ask me to join him for dinner with Elliott...at his parent's house no less? Dinner with his parents is a big step. Maybe this is more than just a casual thing for him? I hope so! I know it's more than just a casual thing for me. I wonder who this Elliott person is?

"Christian, I would be honored to join you for dinner at your parent's house, only who is this Elliott person? Is he a business partner or something?

"Elliott is my overbearing & very annoying big brother. I can only take my family in small doses & I try to have dinner with them once a month but since he has some news to share I thought it would be a bit more bearable with you at my side baby," he says with his megawatt smile. How the heck can I say 'no' to him...I love him!

"So what would you like to do tomorrow baby? Anything special?" He asks.

"Christian, I actually have some things that I need to do tomorrow. You've been so kind in allowing me to stay here in this fantasy place of yours, however I need to get back to the real world & follow up on my job search. I'm going to do some exploring tomorrow. Check out downtown Seattle & get a feel for this new place." I say with much excitement as I am looking forward to riding my scooter & getting lost in the city while having a hot cup of cocoa at some random coffee house & enjoying the day.

"That sounds like a great idea baby, I can show you the entire city, we can enjoy lunch at the Space Needle, I will give you the complete 'tourist tour'...what do you think Anastasia" He asks with so much enthusiasm, he's like a little boy. A little boy that I'm about to disappoint...shit!

"Christian, if you don't mind...I um...I'd really like to do this on my own. I enjoy this type of thing. I don't want to become dependent on you or anyone for that matter. I need to get acclimated on my own. It helps me to...to overcome my fear of being alone. Think of it as my form of therapy. After Jessica's attack I was afraid of my own shadow, it was difficult for me to function. I couldn't go out unless someone was escorting me. I finally decided that I needed to reclaim the person I once was. I wasn't going to let this event dictate how I would live my life." I realize that I'm rambling. It's only because I want to be clear that it's not so much that I'm turning a day with Christian down in as much as I am using this day to regain my strength & security in a new city.

Christian looks hurt, like a little boy but recovers quickly, his beautiful face impassive...sigh.

CPOV

I don't believe this, my baby is saying no to me...me! No one says 'no' to me...ever. I'm confused. I always get what I want. I don't understand why I'm feeling the way I do. I should be angry, very angry, she shot me down for Christ's sake! The strange thing is I'm not mad, I'm hurt. I feel as though she kicked me in the gut. My heart aches, just the thought of knowing that I won't be spending the day with her tomorrow has me so conflicted. What's happening to me?

_You're such a fool Grey! I know what's happening to you, hell even your staff can see it! You're in..._

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up!" Christ, I'm really starting to crack!

"Christian, that's enough. You are going to see someone about these outbursts, I'm worried about you."

"Baby, believe it or not, I do see someone on a regular basis. My parents insisted on my seeing a shrink when I started getting into trouble in my teens. They were just a bunch of over paid morons that didn't do anything to help me. The therapist I'm currently seeing is actually a good guy, though I would never tell him that. No need to give him the upper hand," I say as I smile at my baby. I don't want to dwell on this subject so I move on quickly.

"I will be going to Grey House tomorrow since you've decided to go exploring on your own. I know it's getting late, but would you like to see the city at night baby? I can take you for a ride in Charlie Tango if you like?"

"Actually Christian, I would like to check my phone messages, perhaps Kate will come home tonight." She says as she sighs.

The Ball Crusher won't be home tonight Miss Steele, I made sure of that. She's still chasing that story & with a little help from me, she's going to be very, very busy.

"Ok baby, you do that. I'm going to check my messages as well & I'll call Dr. Flynn, perhaps he can see me tomorrow. Meet me upstairs when your done." I purr.

She smiles at me, oh my Angel. She makes me so happy.

EPOV

I am fucking livid! I go through the manila envelope looking at picture after picture of Christian & this mysterious little bitch. Christian is smiling in every photo! I've not seen him smile like that ever! There are photos of them rowing at Lake Union, the following day he took the her to some sort of sporting venue. I'm not sure what they did as Christian rented it for the day.

Who the hell is this mousy looking bitch & how the hell did she get her claws in my man? She has to be the reason Christian called to cancel our usual dinner date or as Christian would call it, our business dinner. He's such a fool, he has no clue how much he needs me. He will be mine again, oh yes, he will be mine. I'll take him as my Dom, I will gladly be his submissive so long as I am his & he is mine.

Dillon has done an excellent job gathering information on this little mouse, mousy indeed, mousy Anastasia Steele. Well little girl you smile all you want because sooner than you know it, you will be out of the picture & Christian will be back where he belongs. With me!

**The snake has finally slithered in to the picture. I wonder what sort of havoc she will wreak?**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone,**

**I am throwing a new character in the mix, his name is Noah Shepherd.**

**Dear, **

**krahman841, Jessica Rowe, tanyajones50596013, badkatie, Rushmr & stacie metzger, you asked for more so this post is for you. I hope you enjoy it.**

APOV

Christian wants me to meet him upstairs. Does that mean his room? We've not really established what we are to each other & I'm not sure that I can go on like this. I mean are we in a normal 'relationship'...he introduced himself to Jose as my boyfriend. Was he just saying that? I stay down stairs & wait for Christian to return from his office.

He comes out of the office with a smug look on his face, I wonder what he's up to? "Baby, are you ok? Don't you want to go upstairs?" He says in such a sexy way.

Ok, here's goes...

"No Christian, I don't. We need to talk. Can we sit here for a bit?"

"Sure baby. What do you want to talk about?" He asks as he runs his fingers through his hair. He's nervous, I'm starting to pick up on his tells. It gives me a tiny window into what he may be thinking.

"I want to talk about us Christian. About what we are to each other. You told Jose you were my boyfriend, yet today you said that you pursued me to be your fuck slave. I can't do that Christian, as much as I do want you & care about you, I cannot be someone that I'm not. It's better if we are honest with one another so we don't get hurt." I say nervously because I know I'm already in too deep, I love this man...so very much.

"I didn't want you as a fuck slave Ana, I wanted you to be my submissive. I suppose a part of me still does. Having said that, I don't want to lose you baby. I've never felt this way about anyone. The fact that I want to take you to meet my family speaks volumes for me. I've never done that before & yes, I do consider myself your boyfriend, that is if you'll have me..."

CPOV

Am I asking her if I may be her boyfriend? It is what I want, I **do** want to be her boyfriend. That will allow me to stake my claim on this woman, my woman! Anastasia is my girlfriend & I am Anastasia's boyfriend. I feel like a kid in high school...of course, I've never had a girlfriend in highschool, I never had a girlfriend ever! I like this feeling, I let it wash all over me.

_Hey stupid, come back to earth. She hasn't said yes!_

"Anastasia, what's wrong?" I ask as I notice she's looking down at her hands. I tilt her chin up & her eyes are welling with tears.

BAM!

She launches herself at me. "Christian," she sniffles as she kisses my face, "Of course I'll have you."

"I don't get it baby, why the tears?" I ask confused.

"Your rules Christian, you said the Dom/sub was the only type of relationship you were interested in & now you're my boyfriend. I've never had a boyfriend & I'm lucky enough to get you. I'm overwhelmed, they're tears of joy."

I still. _She's lucky? _I'm the lucky one!

"Oh Anastasia, I am the lucky one. Don't you see that? I've never ever wanted to be in a 'normal' relationship & you...you made that possible. I feel so good when I'm with you. You make me a better person, I want to be a better person for you because you deserve the best baby."

She looks up at me with those baby blues….in shock maybe? Surprised at my declaration of my feelings for her.

Christ, I suppose I should be surprised too. I've not done this before. I'm opening myself up to a world of pain if she ever leaves me. I swore I would not let anyone hurt me like that again & here is my baby, knocking down my walls with her tiny frame & her huge heart.

"Come baby, let's get you upstairs, I need to be with you."

APOV

I wake up slowly & I feel sinfully wonderful...I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I am here. In Christian Grey's bed….I'm his girlfriend! Me, Ana Steele! This has been the most crazy most amazing week of my life! I sigh & turn to see Christian, my boyfriend sleeping so peacefully. He's beautiful…then I see those scars, my eyes well up. He's sleeping so soundly, I want to kiss them. Just lightly kiss a scar…..I need to do this. I inch closer so that I am facing his chest, his breathing is calm & steady, I pucker up & lightly, every so lightly place a soft kiss on his scar. He doesn't move, I kiss another & another of those heart breaking scars. He moans & shutters slighty, I freeze. I slowly inch away from his chest & he opens his eyes.

"Good morning baby," He purrs, "Did you sleep well?"

Oh my God, this man can't be mine, he's so beautiful! I smile & say, "I did Christian," as I hug him & nuzzle his chest. At least I can do that. I love the feeling of his chest hair on my cheek.

"Oh Ana baby don't get me started, otherwise I will take you now & we will stay in bed all day & apparently you want to go explore without me," he says sounding like a little boy who dropped his ice cream on floor.

"Oh Christian, that's right! I need to get up," I say as I move to get out of bed. Christian grabs my arm & draws me back. He hugs me & he feels so good, he kisses me & I'm on fire. I want him to take me now. Christian quickly jumps up, "I just wanted to beat you to the shower," he says with smug tone as he heads towards the bathroom gloriously naked. I attempt but fail to hit him with a pillow. When he is in the shower & I decide to join him. I open the door "Excuse me Sir? Do you have room for one more?" I ask innocently.

He turns & smiles at me, grabs me by arm & pulls me in. "For you baby? Always."

I never knew how wonderful a shower could be when you have someone join you. Christian lathers my body & washes my hair, it feels heavenly.

"May I reciprocate?" I ask.

"No baby, I'm sorry. This is all new to me & we will have to take this slow." He says softly.

His words are so kind & gentle, he doesn't want to hurt my feelings as he rejects my offer but it still hurts….so very much. My Christian has been scarred in a way that I cannot in my mind begin to understand. How can a person be so cruel…to a child no less. Then I think about that woman, that child molester. I want to touch my man but I can't, he won't let me, he's so damaged. The tears are welling up but I quickly shut them down.

"It's ok Christian, we will take this slow. We're pruning. We should get out…"

CPOV

"What the hell do you mean you're riding your scooter?! That metal contraption? Are you kidding me? You'll get hurt on that thing!?"

"Christian, I'll be fine. I've been riding a scooter since I was a kid. I'm an expert." She says as she giggles.

"Baby, you're being ridiculous. I'll have Taylor drive you around after he drops me off at Grey House," I plead.

"Christian, you're the one being ridiculous. I'm doing this so you might as well drop it big guy." She says exasperated with her hands on her hips.

"Big guy?" I laugh, "I never been called 'big guy' before." I say with some amusement.

"Whatever Christian, I'm doing this so I will catch up with you later baby." She says as she marches towards the elevator.

Dammit, this woman is maddening! She will be the death of me, I know it! My anger rises, I close my eyes & quietly count backwards starting at ten. I get to the number six when I feel a kiss on my cheek. It's my baby, my Angel, my Ana. Then she gives me my Angel hug, the hug that brings me back, the hug that saves me. God, what she does to me!

"I forgot to kiss you good-bye, I'll see you later ok?" She says in her most adorable voice.

"Yes baby you will & don't forget to use your new phone to keep in touch." I demand.

"Christian, my phone works fine. I don't need this one." She says in a rather agitated manner.

"I know baby but this one has all the latest bells & whistles & it provides better coverage around the city. I need to be sure I can keep in touch with you. I don't want to hear 'out of coverage area' when I call," I say rather proud of myself as I decline to mention the tracking device that's been implanted in her phone. Nor do I mention that she has security detail in the name of one Luke Sawyer. I don't know how she would feel about that.

_Of course you know, that's why you didn't tell her Grey! She'll flip & Little Miss Mini Dominant Ana will make you submit to her! Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh this I gotta see!_

I taste blood, shit! I'm biting the inside of cheek in order to avoid another unexpected outburst! At least I controlled it this time!

APOV

I'm free, I am free in beautiful Seattle. I've not had time to check out the city. One minute I'm here in a new city, the next Christian Grey sweeps me off my feet & then I'm in his castle. My boyfriend's castle. Wow!

I decide to check out the business district & since it's Friday there are many people moving about. I'm looking for LBP-Lost Boys Publishing. I sent them a résumé the week before we moved & I've not heard anything from them. I really want to work for this publishing company. What initially got my attention was the name obviously.

It was an homage to Peter Pan & anyone that likes Peter Pan is ok in my book. I take a break from my sightseeing & purchase a hot chocolate from **Mrs. Damon's Café**. It's a cute little place, charming & very inviting. As I sip my hot chocolate I get the feeling that I'm being watched. I shake it off.

_It's just a new place Ana, you'll be fine…_

CPOV

I step out of the elevator & head towards my office. Andrea & Olivia are surprised to see me as I had stated I would be out of the office & would return next week. I don't think anyone expected me to show up today, on a Friday.

Andrea greets me, "Good morning Mr. Grey, we weren't expecting you. Coffee?"

"Yes please," I reply as I continue towards my office. I notice out of the corner of my eye that her jaw is on the floor.

I said 'Please' Hmmm…

I spend the morning going over my proposed deal with the Taiwanese, it's coming together fairly well. Ros has been on top of her game.

Perhaps I will let Ros take over more often. I could spend more time with my girlfriend. My cheeks hurt from the smile I have just thinking about my baby. I'm torn, I'm happy that she's mine but I'm sad she's not here with me now. I know she's ok as I've had Sawyer on duty & he's been checking in with me, letting me know that she's on her scooter & she's fine. She stopped for a cup of hot chocolate, my baby & her hot chocolate….I think back to the whip cream on her cute button nose. My heart aches, I miss her.

I tried to convince myself that it was best for me to go to work, of course I tried to convince myself of this **after** she politely declined my offer to spend the day with her exploring Seattle. I've been living in a dreamland this week, a dreamland by the name of Anastasia.

I need to get my mind back on the task at hand & focus. My thoughts always drift back to my Angel. I want to see her, I need to see her…..

I can't seem to stay away from her even when I'm not with Ana she's there, in my head, when some elements come together they create a reaction that can't be reversed, they transcend chemistry. Is this what love feels like? Is this how it begins? Am I even capable of this? Fuck!

"Taylor!" I shout.

"Sir," he replies.

"Let's go, I'm going to see Flynn." I say.

Taylor drives me Flynn's office & fortunately he had a cancellation so he's able to see me. Not that I care, I would have paid the person he was seeing to reschedule.

APOV

I continue my exploration of beautiful Seattle & I decide to do a little bit of shopping...'very little indeed!'

I purchase a little something from a lingerie boutique called **'BlondeGirl3**'. I hope Christian likes it.

I also stopped in for a sugar rush at **Mz. Suzie Q's** Bakery. I've not seen Christian enjoy any type of sweet treat but I hope he enjoys this one.

I get back on my scooter & I find it! LBP-Lost Boys Publishing. The building is awesome! Not at all what I expected! I walk in the building & I see a quote, my favorite quote from Peter Pan!

"_Think of all the joy you'll find when you leave the world behind and bid your cares goodbye_"

My cheeks start to hurt as I realize I have a huge grin on my face. I notice a woman at the reception desk eyeing me cautiously. She must think I'm some kind of nut.

"May I help you?" She asks.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I am new to the city & I wanted to see LBP." I say sheepishly.

"Are you a fan of Peter Pan?" She asks with a very warm smile.

"Yes, I am. I'm also interested in getting into publishing." I say.

"If you have a résumé I'd be happy to take it."

"Oh thank you so much. I mailed one in last week. I didn't mean to disturb you" I say as I head out. "Have a nice day" I say as I turn to look back at her one more time.

BUMP!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry sir." I say quickly as get down on my knees & help the man I bumped in to gather his papers from the sidewalk. "I wasn't paying attention," I say embarrassed about the scene I have caused in the middle of this busy business day. I'm so rattled. "Let me help you with that."

"It's fine, no worries Miss?"

"It's Ana & again, I'm so sorry." I say nervously.

I finally look at the man I bumped into. Very good looking, business suit & clear blue eyes.

"Sir, are you alright?" Asks a man in a black suit.

Mr. Business Suit waves him off, "I'm fine Miller, wait for me at the car." He says in an authoritative way.

"Let me help you up Miss?"

"It's Ana, my name is Ana & I'm fine. You on the other hand looked stressed." Geez, I can't believe I said that.

"How very astute of you Ana." Says Mr. Business Suit.

"If you want to ease your stress, step into that building-LBP & read their motto, I believe it will help." I say as I get on my Razor. "Later!"

**New Character Noah Shepherd**

NPOV

_Just give me a sign, something, anything, I pinch the bridge of my nose._

BUMP!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention." Says the cute kid who nearly knocked me off of my feet while scattering some papers on the sidewalk.

"Let me help you with that." She says quietly.

"It's fine, no worries Miss?" I ask hoping for some information.

"It's Ana & again, I'm so sorry." She has a lovely voice. Look up at me sweetheart.

Wow! She's beautiful. Her eyes, they are a beautiful blue, crystal blue. I don't think she's a kid after all.

"Sir, are you alright?" Ask's Miller.

"I'm fine Miller, wait for me at the car." I snap.

"Let me help you up Miss?" Come on sweetheart, give me your full name.

"It's Ana, my name is Ana & I'm fine. You on the other hand looked stressed." Miller loses his poker face as he heard how Miss Blue Eyes addressed me.

"How very astute of you Ana," I say rather amused.

"If you want to ease your stress, step into that building-LBP & read their motto, I believe it will help."

_Ok, I get it. This is my sign & I have Miss Blue Eyes to thank for it._

"Later!" She says & she's off…

**Some of you may have noticed a few familiar names as Ana explored Seattle. My original intent was to incorporate real businesses located in the city for Ana to discover, however I decided to use some of my reviewer's names instead. Not to worry, I have written permission from each of them. With that said, I want to thank those of you who allowed me to use your sign on name/user name for my story. Keep an eye out for more user names in future chapters. I may be contacting you for permission to use your name as well.**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**As always, thanks so much for your kind words & positive reviews. Kay, barbid, kendall777, peetame, FlynnRyder, Jsweeti, this update is for you.**

**Enjoy!**

CPOV

Dr Flynn's office is quiet, the receptionist greets me with the usual smile & I nod. She bats her eyelashes at me & says,"Mr. Grey, Dr. Flynn will see you now," as she blushes.

"John, how are you?" I ask.

"Christian, I believe that I should be asking you that question," he smirks.

"I'm a mess John. I'm confused, I'm scared, I'm angry & I'm so very happy." I say with exasperation.

"What has you in this state Christian?"

"A girl," I say as I take a deep breath & sigh.

"I'm intrigued...go on," he motions with his hand.

I tell Dr. Flynn everything, from my meeting Anastasia at her graduation to my previous meeting with her when she saved my life three years ago to my taking her to my apartment in order to ask her to be my sub, to my finding out the she was a virgin & on & on & on...

The great thing about John is that nothing rattles this man. He's heard some really sick, perverted, twisted shit & I know that part of the sick perverted shit he's heard has come from me. Yet in all these years I have never, ever seen the man speechless.

It's quite a sight. If I wasn't so confused & upset about this overflow of mixed emotions, I might find this slightly amusing. However due to the fact that he's speechless based on what I've told him is mildly upsetting.

He's the one I come to for guidance & he's lost. Christ, my little Ana has mind fucked Dr. Flynn & she's not even met the man!

"Christian, you'll have to give me a moment to let this all sink in. I want to be clear. This all happened in the span of one week? You met or re-met Anastasia at her Graduation on Monday...today is Friday Christian. This all happened in five days?"

"Yes," I say rather bluntly & sigh again.

"I see...and how does this make you feel?" He smirks as he ask's me psych question number 1.

"Really John," I can't help but give a little smile. "Did you really just ask me that?"

"You're smiling, so I suppose she makes you happy..." He says.

"I'm thrilled John, I'm fucking over the moon with my Angel. She makes me happy, she's broken down some of my barriers & I want her to be mine dammit!"

"I see...and when you say 'I want her to be mine' what does that entail? Do you want Anastasia to be your sub, because based on her reaction at the Key Arena that isn't going to happen. She sounds like a pistol Christian. I think you may have met your match." He says as smiles...it's a genuine smile.

"You're enjoying this aren't you John? The fact that I have no control."

"Christian, I'm not enjoying the loss of your control. I'm enjoying the fact that you may actually be on your way to having what you deserve. A loving relationship with someone who sounds like a special young lady. I must meet her Christian. She must be a very special person to have you so bewitched."

"I don't deserve her John, I don't know why she wants me. I told her everything about my past, the reason why I have 'The Human Torture Chamber' why I don't..."

"Excuse me, what was that? Did you say 'The Human Torture Chamber' Christian?" He's laughing, Flynn is actually laughing! What the hell?

I sigh again & run my fingers through my hair, "That's what my Angel calls my Play Room, The Human Torture Chamber." I say

"Oh I like this girl already! When may I meet her?" He inquires with more enthusiasm than I prefer.

"Oh hell John, I don't know. She's meeting my family tonight." I say.

He spits out the water that he was drinking, "She's meeting your family? You see what's happening here don't you? Hmmmmm? She really takes the biscuit doesn't she Christian?"

_Ha! Ha! Dr. Flynn knows you're in love why won't you let me say it? Is it because I am you? You're so fucked up you can't even share her with yourself. This is going to be so much fun. Like shooting fish in a barrel! Hey Grey, tell her to suck my dick again will you?_

"It's _**my**_ dick you fucking asshole!"

"Christian...Christian, what's wrong?"

"Christ Dr. Flynn, I forgot to share this bit of information with you. Lately, I've been having conversations in my head, it's as though I'm battling myself. I have these unexpected outbursts & they occur at the most inappropriate times. It's like I'm Jekyll & Hyde or something. What's this all about John?" I say as I cover my hands with my face.

"Why don't you tell me what you think is the cause of these outbursts Christian."

"Hell John, I don't know, that's what I pay you for dammit." I say as I run my hand through my hair. "This damn woman is going to make me bald!"

"Let me see if I can nudge you in the right direction, though I think you hit the nail on the head with your comparison to Jekyll & Hyde. Ponder that for a moment Christian. Why did you say you feel like Jekyll & Hyde. Take your time..." He says.

I'm quiet, I listen for my annoying voice in my head...nothing. Great, right when I want that fucker to show up he goes AWOL on me! I take a deep breath & it hits me...

"I'm confused John. She brings out these feelings in me that make me want to protect her, cherish her, love her...I want to give her the world only she won't take it. She's very independent & very outspoken. She comes off as shy & she is at times but she is also a very passionate person & if she is passionate about something & you try to stop her, well...let's just say there really is no stopping her so you better stay out of her way."

"I see..." John usually writes on his notepad but I have his full attention. I knew I had his attention even while he scribbled his notes but this is different & we both know it.

"Go on Christian." He says.

"Well, like I said, I want to do all those things but then when she defies me I want to take her over my knee & spank the shit out of her...amongst other things if you get my meaning."

"Yes, I know what you mean Christian. It appears that you have quite an aggro."

"Christ John, will you stop with your British terminology. I'm having enough trouble trying to get through this session without wondering what the hell you are talking about." I sigh.

"Christian, you need to really think about this inner voice & search your feelings. I can't tell you or explain what you are feeling though I have an idea..."

My head snaps up, "Christ Flynn, I don't love the girl. I'm not capable of it. Love is for good people who have a heart & soul, I lost both as a child."

"I never mentioned love Christian, that was all you. What say you about that hmmmm?"

"I say you're being impossible John." I sigh.

"Well, just think about what you said. Our time is up Christian & please allow me the honor of meeting your Angel. I'm dying of curiosity."

"Of course you are John. I call you next week," I say as I leave his office.

This day is just dragging! Usually my work day goes in the blink of an eye but not today! I was hoping my visit with Flynn would allow this day to progress in a more expedient manner...I want to see my baby.

Sawyer checked in & said my Angel is fine so I feel a little better. I want to surprise her by joining her & showing that I too, can be a 'Regular Joe' so Taylor takes me to a secluded area & we begin.

TPOV

Oh this is fucken is rich! The Boss has really lost his damn mind! If Ana only knew what The Boss is doing for her! I'm so grateful for my military training because it is taking all my strength to not burst out laughing at this sight!

"Damn it!" The Boss yells. "Shit! Why can't I do this?" "Fuck!"

I watch as he flings it in the air with sheer frustration.

"Taylor, let's go! I don't know what the fuck I was thinking!"

"Sir, what about the..."

"Load them up, take me to GEH & drop off the contraptions at the Local Boys & Girls Club, I'm sure they will be thrilled to have them. Make sure the donation is anonymous."

"Yes Sir."

APOV

That feeling is back. Someone is following me. I turn around but there are so many people on the street I don't know what to do. I cannot shake that feeling…I run into the nearest business building & call Christian.

"Hi baby, how are you?"

"Christian..." I can't say anything else, there's a knot in my throat.

"Anastasia, what's wrong baby? Talk to me. Where are you?"

"Christian, I think someone is following me. I don't know where I am." I say as I feel a shiver up my spine. I look around & see the name of the business that I'm in.

"I'm in a building called _**ChescaLaLa**_." I say

"Baby you're right around the corner from me, wait there & I'll come get you."

I breathe a sigh of relief, "No Christian, if you're around the corner I'll come to you, I feel better knowing you're near." I hop on my scooter & ride around the corner & there it is...

"Whoa! So this is Grey House?" I'm speechless.

That uneasy feeling washes over me. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end & I react! I run in the building & head towards the elevator. I think I hear someone call after me but I don't stop. I'm in the elevator & I hit the top floor, surely Christian must have his office on the top floor. The elevator door opens up & I run towards the reception desk. I'm breathless.

The beautiful blonde before me says in a caustic tone, "Where's your visitor badge?"

I try to catch my breath & say, "I'm sorry, I don't have one."

She quickly picks up the phone & asks, "How did you get through security?"

"Um I'm not sure, please, I'm here to see Christian Grey."

"I see. You have an appointment?"

"No, but Christian, er I mean Mr. Grey is expecting me." I say as my heart rate slows down.

"Mr. Grey is a busy man & he does not see **anyone **unless you go through me Miss..."

"Steele, my name is Ana Steele."

"Miss Steele, security will be here momentarily to escort you out of our building," She scoffs.

I'm torn between tears & anger.

I hear some doors burst open & there he is Christian, my Christian, looking like runway model. He's wearing a navy blue suit... I forgot how gorgeous he is!

"Rhetta! What the hell are you doing?!" Christian yells.

"Mr. Grey, I'm calling Ryan & Reynolds. I'm going to have them escort Miss Steele out of the office, she breached security Sir."

"I see...Rhetta, your fired. Get your belongings & get out."

I'm frozen, I cannot move. Christian approaches me & I find my footing. I launch myself at him..."Christian!" I kiss him all over. "I'm so glad to see you. I know I'm probably over reacting but..."

"Ssshhh, It's ok baby. I'm here, you're here & you're safe," He says as I hug him & nuzzle his chest.

Suddenly I remember that I am in a business building & there are people all around. They're all staring at me. This is very awkward.

"Mr. Grey, I left the keys & my I.D. Badge on my...er on the desk."

"Fine," Christian snaps.

Oh no, this wrong, this is all wrong.

"Christian, you can't fire her. I'm sure she was just following protocol wasn't she? Please don't this. Please Christian."

Rhetta approaches the elevator & Christian snaps, "Rhetta!" I jump.

Rhetta turns, "Yes Sir."

"Miss Steele feels that you should be given another chance. Consider this your lucky day, now get back to your desk & get to work."

"Yes Mr. Grey. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I had nothing to do with it, thank Miss Steele."

"Thank you Miss Steele," Rhetta says in what I pick up as a snide inflection.

Christian must have picked up on Rhetta's inflection as well because before I am able to say, 'You're welcome,'

Christian snaps at her again, "Is there a problem Rhetta?"

Christian motions to me as he wraps his arm around my waist. Christian's employees are really good at multi-tasking, working while they watch the show. I notice some of the women in the office are scowling at me. Are they all in love with him? It's not difficult to see why.

"No sir, everything is fine." Rhetta says as I see her quiver.

"Yes, that's what I thought." Christian replies in his ice cold controlling voice. If I didn't love this man I'd be scared to death of him...I guess I am a little scared but I won't tell him that!

Watching Christian in action is quite awesome! He demands & commands! He's so very sexy! I want to take him right here.

"Let's go to my office baby. Taylor wait outside." He says as he takes my hand & leads the way. "Tell me what happened. Are you alright?" He asks as he hugs me.

"I'm fine Christian, I think it was my over active imagination is all. You know, new city, I'm alone, it just got to me but I'm fine now" I say as I hug him & nuzzle his chest.

Christian tilts my chin up to kiss me & says, "Oh baby, you are never ever alone. I'm always here for you ok? Please know that." He says so sweetly. My goodness this man is so mercurial. He goes from controlling boss to sweet boyfriend with a flip of a switch. How can I keep up?

CPOV

My poor baby looking breathless & scared. That Rhetta is damn lucky that my Anastasia is so sweet, otherwise her ass would be out on the street. No one treats my baby that way! No one!

"Baby, I'm getting ready to call it a day but I have one more meeting to run, I shouldn't be long. Why don't you let Taylor take you home & I will be right behind you. What do you say?"

"Christian, it's only two in the afternoon, the work day isn't over. Why would you do that?" She asks puzzled.

"Because I can." I say as I give her my biggest panty dropping smile.

"Christian, don't look at me like that. I'll have you know that I just discovered sex & I'm pretty much ready for it anytime anywhere." She purrs.

She did again, Anastasia 'Mind Fucking' Steele. My jaw is on the floor & I'm getting hard, here in my office! That never happens here! Fuck!

I smack her delectable ass & say, "Miss Steele, my employees have seen more than enough today. I will not add to that by having them hearing you & I getting lost in our throes of passion."

Of course, without missing a fucking beat, my Ana, my Mini-Me Dominant says, "Well then Grey," as she runs her hands over my heightened arousal, "I suggest you get to work on installing some sound proof walls."

"Christ baby, you're killing me!" I moan.

"Um...Christian, before I forget, I got you a little surprise."

My breath hitches & I quickly morph into a five-year old & I'm jumping up & down inside. A surprise? For me?

"What is it Angel?" I ask dying of curiosity.

"It's nothing really Christian, just a little something I thought you might enjoy. Do you have time for a quick snack or do you have to get back to work?"

"What type of a snack are you referring Ms. Steele? Hmmm?" I purr as I wrap her in my arms & thrust my pelvis into her.

My baby blushes & says, "Christian, I was thinking more along the lines of a sweet treat."

"Oh baby, you know there is no sweeter treat than you." I say as I kiss her.

She wraps her arms around my neck & tip toes as I bend down slightly to kiss my woman. She is so ready for me to take her right here, right now. Christ, we fucked like rabbits last night & we are still ready to have another go! Though truth be told I've never seen rabbits in the act of fucking but I would love to see my woman in a bunny outfit. She would look fucking amazing!

"Christian, the treat," says my baby as she tries to regain her composure.

"Of course Angel, come." I lead her to my leather chaise lounge & she takes something out of her back pack.

"This is for you," she says as she blushes.

I open the delicately wrapped pink & white bag. The writing on the bag states **_Mz. Suzie Q's Bakery. _**It's tied with a pink ribbon & inside is what looks like a rice crispy treat.

My heart explodes with a lovely memory of Grace, Elliott, Mia & myself. We all sat in the kitchen making rice crispy treats. Grace always had & still does have a full-time staff, she seldom cooked. She was a busy Doctor & when Grace was home she spent every moment with us, leaving cooking & cleaning to her staff. She was definitely a wonderful & loving mother. I can't help but smile as I recall the huge mess we made from taking on the task of making these tasty delicacies.

"Christian, did you hear me? I said you don't have to eat it if you don't like it. I have noticed that you aren't really one for sweets." She says quietly.

People fake a lot of human interactions, but I feel like I fake them all & I fake them very well. That was my burden. Having Anastasia in my life makes that burden melt away, just as she melts my heart with this simple & loving gesture. I look at her in shock, she looks nervous, she really wanted to please me & she has no idea how much she has done so by allowing me to recall a loving & happy moment in my youth, those are far & in between.

I am overwhelmed once again by the depth of feeling that I have for this Siren before me. I reach for my baby & hug her hard, "Ana, my Angel, my redeemer, I love this so much baby!"

"Uh Christian, are you ok? It's just a rice crispy treat." She says somewhat perplexed.

"Yes, baby I'm fine, you just always know how to reach me & I love that." I say as I inhale my redeemer's hair.

"Christian, you make me so very happy." She says as her hands start roaming over my backside & we start kissing & moaning once again.

I pull apart this time & regain my composure.

"Thank you for the treat baby & for the memory that goes with it. Go on home with Taylor. I'll walk you to the elevator, come."

I walk my baby to the elevator & I feel all eyes on us. My employees have never seen me with a woman, well, not one that I'm in a relationship with, only professional business women & by the way I was treating my baby, they know that Ana is mine, she is my girlfriend...Ana is my baby. I quite like the look of shock on some of their faces, most people assumed I was gay. Not that I give a shit what anyone thinks.

I give my Angel a quick kiss on the nose, "I'll be home soon."

"Don't keep me waiting..." She purrs.

The elevator door closes & I snap back to work.

"Andrea, Oliva! In my office now!" I shout.

They scamper in looking like a quivering pair of lost puppy dogs, even Andrea who can always put up with my temperamental shit is apprehensive.

"Have a seat ladies," I say as I take a deep breath. "I'm only going to say this once & I want to be absolutely clear that you both understand what I am about to say."

"Yes Sir," they both say in unison.

"The woman that came in to my office. Her name is Anastasia Rose Steele. She is my girlfriend."

Andrea remains cool but Olivia gasps.

"Problem Olivia?"

I hear Andrea kick Olivia under the table.

"No Sir, I'm sorry."

"As I was saying, Anastasia is my girlfriend. If she shows up unannounced, she waits for **no one**! I don't give a shit who I am speaking to or who I am meeting with, it could be the fucking Queen of England that I'm speaking to & you will not think twice about it. Anastasia will not have to check in with security, she will not need a visitor badge. You will escort my Angel, er Anastasia in to my office. I want everyone to know, send out an office wide e-mail & this information will go no further than this office. If this information is leaked, there will be major repercussions. Remind all staff that they have signed an NDA, it is a legal & binding document. My lawyers will assure them of this, should they have any doubt in their mind. I will not have another scene like the one that happened earlier. It was only by Anastasia's kind heart the one Miss Rhetta Green has not lost her job. I'm leaving for the day now get back to work."

Taylor returns to pick me up & states that Ana is at the Escala gym playing basketball. I smile. Oh my Ana...

As I head up the elevator to my penthouse, I brace myself for the F-5 tornado that is one Miss Anastasia Steele. She is not going to be happy when she finds out that the person who was following her is her new security detail. That is the price you pay for being my woman, though my baby does not deserve this sort of scrutiny. I sigh & walk in, ready for the bomb to go off.

"Ana baby, I'm home," I say. That sounded bizarre.

"Hi Christian!"

I look up & see my baby run downstairs, she's just had a shower & her hair is in those damn pigtails again. She's adorable.

"Hi yourself," I say. "Rumor has it you were working on improving your game? Is this true?"

"Christian, I was just having some fun shooting hoops. If anything, you should be working on improving your game." She jokes as she launches her herself at me & kisses my face all over. Oh this woman, my woman, what she does to me.

I sense someone walking in the great room behind me & before I have a chance to talk to Anastasia about her new security detail she stops kissing me, I feel her body tense up.

"Ana," I lean back to see her face & it is a look of absolute terror that I hope to God I never have to see on my baby's face again. "What is it?"

"Christian, the man with Taylor!" She exclaims as she backs away from them. "He was the man that was following me!" She shrieks. Her voice is laced with panic & dread.

I turn around & see Taylor with Sawyer.

I want this over quickly as I cannot stand to see & hear my baby like this. My Ana, my strong Angel is quivering before me like a frightened child, I have to hold her up as she looks like she's about to faint.

"Christian, help me.." She begs as she loses her footing.

"Baby, baby it's ok. Sawyer works for me. He's your security detail. I've not had a moment to tell you about him, I am so sorry baby. The last thing I wanted to do was upset you. I didn't mean to..."

**SLAP!**

Well fuck me! I didn't see that coming. My cheek is stinging & I see stars, though not for the reason I would like.

"Jason, Luke will you excuse us please?" I say as I rub my stinging cheek while I look over at my security detail. Luke leaves immediately but Jason stays.

"Sir?" Taylor won't move, he's making sure I don't snap. I have to give him credit. He's only looking after my well being, making sure I don't lose my precious control & of course that I don't drag my baby to my playroom & beat the shit out of her.

"Jason, I'm fine. I know what you're doing...If anything I might need **you** for back up, who knows what else this little one is capable of." I smirk.

Taylor nods & says, "Very good Sir, call me if you need...back up."

I take a deep breath & turn to face my baby, she's no longer trembling like a frightened child. She is in command. She is in control. She is The Dom. I brace myself for the worst.

FUCK!

**I included ChescaLaLa's name because I am a fan of her story "Torn." "Torn" has nothing to do with C & A but I enjoy her story & her name so much that I had to include it.**

**WARNING! SPOILER ALERT!**

**DO**

**NOT **

**READ **

**IF **

**YOU **

**DO **

**NOT**

**WANT **

**ANSWERS**

**TO **

**A **

**SOME **

**QUESTIONS**

**THAT **

**HAVE **

**BEEN **

**MESSAGED**

**TO**

**ME.**

**I've received many PM's (too many to respond to on an individual basis) regarding this new character Noah, asking if there will be any cheating. Cheating to me means sex & sneaking around. I can assure you that there will be no sex unless C & A are sexing each other. So the answer is no, no cheating. The Christian & Ana that I know & love would not & could not do that, their love is beyond any ordinary love. Having said that, there will be drama & obstacles to over come. The road will be bumpy but their love will endure.**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**I dedicate this update to ALL of my readers/followers. Your kind words & reviews are what keep me inspired & I am truly humbled. I love you all!**

**I hope this was worth the wait. **

**Enjoy! :D**

**WARNING! **

**Adult sexual content.**

APOV

"My security detail?! What the hell do I need with a damn security detail Christian?! Do you have any idea how frightened I was? I thought I was about to be attacked!" I shout. "I thought he was out to get me! I thought he was coming to finish me off! Why Christian? Why didn't you just tell me?! It would have been far better than the hell I was going through!"

"I don't know what to say baby other than I am so very sorry. The last thing I want to do is frighten you. Sawyer is there to protect you Anastasia." Christian says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Protect me?! Protect me from what?!" I shout.

"From everything baby. Being who I am, people want a piece of me. A window into my private life. I keep everything close to the vest for obvious reasons but now with you in my life...well, people will want to know you, take your picture or hurt you. Look, I don't want to frighten you..."

"It's a little late for that Grey!" I shout as I pace the floor.

"Ana, this is just a precautionary measure. I need to make sure you are safe baby. I was going to tell you about Sawyer today. That's why he came up the elevator with Taylor. I wasn't going to keep this from you. Please forgive me baby, please."

I'm still angry, more so now because all of this crap could have been avoided if he was honest with me from the beginning. When I think about the terror that I felt, I've not felt that way since that night...that night with Jessica...I come down from the adrenaline rush & the emotions hit me as though I've run into a brick wall. If Christian wasn't there to catch me I would have sunk to the floor.

"Baby, it's ok. I'm here." Christian says as he tries to calm & soothe me while my body quivers.

I look up at him & hug him tight, "Christian," I sniffle. "I was so scared...I thought he was coming back to finish what he..." Then it hits me all at once, I begin to sob & I don't stop. It feels so good to finally let it all out. This pain, this fear buried deep inside me. I finally come to realize that there are no secrets in life, only hidden truths that lie beneath the surface just waiting to be exposed. The thought alone sends a cold chill down my spine.

I feel Christian carry me to the huge L shaped sofa, he sits down & places me on his lap. He strokes my hair & continues to comfort me. "It's ok baby. I'm here, no one will hurt you. You are mine, I take care of what's mine Anastasia. Your my Angel, you saved me & I will always be here to take care of you."

"You are mine as well Christian, you belong to me." I say as I sniff & hold him tight, wishing this fear would release itself from the grip that it has on me.

I look up at Christian, he closes his eyes & I feel his body shudder. I nuzzle my face in his chest, he is strong & warm.

He tilts my chin up & gives me the most wonderful kiss, a soft caressing kiss, full of love, kindness & something else that I can't quite put my finger on...it's an affirmation. I do feel safe with this man. I do know he will protect me & take care of me. I'm overwhelmed by the depth of my love for this man.

I want him, I need him, I want to feel our bodies together, skin to skin. The soft gentle kiss has changed & we are both full of lust & need for one another.

"Oh Anastasia, I want to you so much. I need you so much baby, but are you sure you want to do this, I mean you've had quite a day thanks to me." He says with a deep felt yearning that I can feel passing through his body & on to mine.

"Yes, Christian. I want this & I need you too. I need to know that I am safe with you, that you will take care of me & protect me." I moan as our kiss deepens.

Christian gets up & carries me upstairs in to his bedroom, I flash back to the playroom & that beautiful looking bed.

"No, stop!"

Christian stills, "What is it Ana? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Take me to your playroom," I say in a tone that I've not heard from myself ever.

"Ana, no. I can't take you there." He says as he puts me down standing flush with him.

"Yes you can baby, you know you want to," I purr as I dig my hand down the front of his pants & grab his ever-growing length.

CPOV

Holy mother fuck! What the hell just happened? One minute my baby is quivering like frightened child, next she's the Mini-Me Dom who slaps my face & now she's a sex maniac that wants to go in my playroom & she still has a hold of my dick!

Fuck!

How do I keep up with this woman? I don't think twice about it, I carry her straight to my playroom, but before I open the door I ask my baby, "Are you sure about this Anastasia?"

"Yes, I'm sure, but I want to be clear Christian. I want to fuck you on that amazing looking bed of yours, I have no intention whatsoever of allowing you to hurt me or torture me, are we clear?"

APOV

He looks like a little boy on Christmas morning & ask's quickly, "What about spanking Ana baby? You seemed to enjoy that the last time hmmmm?"

Christ just his words make me wet! "Oh yes Christian, I would like for you to spank me very much." I purr

Christian takes the key & I notice his hand is trembling as he fumbles with the lock. He opens the door & I walk in. It smells so sensual. I go to the foot of the bed & stare, I freeze for a moment as I take it all in.

I feel Christian's arms wrap around my waist as he buries his face in my hair & inhales. I turn to face him & hug him hard. I nuzzle his chest & take in his wonderful Christian scent.

I reach for his shirt as I want to undress him but he stops me & says, "Ana, I know what you said & I won't hurt you, but do you think we can do some role-playing that won't cause you any pain baby? Can you do that for me? If you don't like what I ask or suggest you don't have to do it. What do you say Anastasia?"

Geez, at the moment, the way I'm feeling, I would let him do anything to me I'm so fucking turned on!

"I say yes Christian, I say yes..."

CPOV

Oh shit! I'm so excited but I must remember Ana is not my sub, I must tread lightly while I still exude my dominance. I need to give her a little more of Christian The Dom.

"Ana, I'm going to undress you & leave you in your panties, is that ok?"

"Yes, Christian, that's fine..."

"Will you keep your head down & address me as Sir?"

"If that is what you like," She bows her head down, "I will...Sir." She purrs.

God I want to fuck her so hard right now! Shit!

"Lift your arms above your head."

She does so quickly.

I slowly peel her shirt off of her & holy hell! She's wearing a midnight blue silk with satin lace bra. Her tits look fucking amazing, as though they are wrapped in this exquisite material just for me. It's my gift to unwrap.

"Ana, you look so tantalizing. I love the way your breasts are being softly caressed by this material." I say as I gently stroke the satin & her perfect breasts.

I tilt her chin up & she is smiling at me. The little vixen must've purchased this today just for me.

I bend down & kiss her breasts, Ana moans while she arches her back, trying to force her breasts in my face. She is truly a sex goddess. I slowly remove her bra & her tits are free & looking so fuckable.

I get on my knees & kiss her soft belly while I unbutton & unzip her jeans. I use the tips of my fingers to slowly pull her jeans down & of course my baby has the matching midnight blue silk & satin lacy panties. Christ I want to take her right fucking now! As I pull her jeans down, I stay on my knees & have her step out of them. When she does I caress her bottom & it is then that I realize these aren't your regular panties, my Angel is wearing a thong! I quickly turn her around & admire & kiss her soft white creamy ass. She looks unfucking believable!

"Anastasia," I say as I nip & bit her ass, "You are Aphrodite."

I stand up quickly as I want to get to loving & fucking my woman. Like a good girl, she keeps her head down & I tilt it up. She is beaming.

"Ana, did you do this for me?" I ask.

"Yes Sir," she says quietly. "I hope you like it Sir."

"Angel, I like it very much. In fact I fucking love it. You are perfection & you are mine. Will you kneel here & wait for me while I change?"

"Yes Sir."

I go to my closet, strip off my clothes & put my torn faded jeans on which is quite a challenge since my dick is standing at full attention.

I come out & see my Ana still in the submissive position, she looks beautiful, kneeling, waiting for me. Her tits are perfect & perky & I love those pink nipples. It takes all my control to reign myself in because at this moment, all I want to do is grab her, throw her on the bed & fuck her until she breaks in two!

I stand over my baby & look down at her. Yes, this is where she belongs, on her knees, in front of me, with my dick in her mouth. I reign in my thoughts, we are doing something else today. She has fucked & satisfied me with her beautiful mouth, now it's my turn to do the same to her.

"Stand up Anastasia," She does so immediately, her head still down. She knows she must keep her head down until I give her permission to look at me. Smart girl.

"You may look at me."

She gasps as she eye fucks me. She is looking at my jeans & the bulge that is waiting to escape its cloth prison.

"What do you think Anastasia? Do you like what you see?"

"Yes Sir, I like it very much Sir...Um Sir, am I allowed to speak?"

"No, Anastasia you are not...but since this is your first time I will allow it & if you decide to return to this room you will be allowed to speak so long as you ask permission first. Can you do that Anastasia?"

"Yes Sir."

"Now, what is it you wanted to say Anastasia?"

"Sir, those jeans look fucking hot on you & it is taking all my self-control to not stick my hand down those tight fitting fuckers & pull your dick out so I can take you in my mouth...Sir."

My body shutters & I'm fading away...I'm done, Lord take me now. My life is complete. My baby just fucked me with her words & I don't mean she mind fucked me. What I mean is Anastasia **sexed** me with her words. She seduced & physically fucked me with her words. I swear to God I would have come in my God damn jeans had it not been for the control that Elena taught me.

"Christian, are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

"Jesus Christ Ana! What the fucking hell?!"

"Sir, I'm sorry Sir. Did I make a mistake Sir?"

I'm silent, still reeling from her words that fucked my body...

She's no longer my role-playing sub, she returns as Ana, she steps closer to me & gets on her tip toes. She whispers in my ear, "Christian, are we still playing? Did I mess up?"

She fucking whispers in my ear like it's a secret game we're playing, as though our whispering is not taken into consideration while we role play. She is so damn cute! God I fucking love this woman!

"Keep your eyes down Anastasia." I snap

Without missing a beat, my baby replies with a quick, "Yes Sir."

I'm glad she went back to our role-playing mode.

"Anastasia, would you like to fuck on the bed?"

"Yes Sir, I would like that very much Sir."

"Very well, come." I say as I extend my hand & she dutifully follows.

"I want you to kneel on the bed as you were kneeling on the floor."

She does so without question. Christ, I'm fucking panting & so is she. I'm not sure we're going to get through this as we are both ready to go at it fast & hard.

"Anastasia, I'm going to blindfold you but I promise I won't hurt you, is that ok?"

"Yes Sir."

I take the blindfold that I have in my back pocket & carefully blindfold my baby. I step back to look at Anastasia & she looks perfect. Blindfolded & in the submissive position. I noticed since I've blindfolded her that her breathing has increased & her tits are bouncing. What a fucking sight!

"How do you feel Anastasia?"

"I'm very turned on Sir."

"You may call me Master, Anastasia."

"Master, I am very turned on."

"I'm glad to hear that Anastasia." I get on the bed & I'm right in front her, I know she can feel my presence but I don't say a thing. I make her wait in anticipation. Her breathing has increased even more so & her body is quivering, she's dying for me touch her.

"Would you like me to touch you Anastasia?"

"Yes Master, very much." She pleads.

I lean forward & take her perfect pink nipple in my mouth & suck it ever so gently...it's a caressing whisper.

My baby arches her back & moans, "Please Master, more! I want you Master!"

I run my tongue around her nipple & flick the hardened tip.

She gasps, "Please Master..."

"Patience Anastasia." I say as I nip & suck harder now, I assault the tip of her nipple like it's providing me water & I'm dying in the desert. My hand moves in between the apex of her thighs & I slowly force my way into her glorious pussy.

Anastasia arches her back once more & moans, "Master, please..."

I force my finger inside her pussy & although I know she will be ready for me, it's like fucking Christmas every time I stick my finger inside to find her gloriously wet.

"Anastasia, you are always so wet for me, I am in awe of you & your beautiful body."

"Master, I can't take this much longer. I want you...Please Master..."

"We're almost there Anastasia, just hold on for me." I say as I continue to move my finger in & out of her pussy. I stop my assault & stick my finger in my mouth. "Anastasia, there is no taste in this world that tastes better than you," I quickly force my finger inside her once more, she gasps & I quickly remove it again.

"Here, taste yourself," I say as I stick my finger in her mouth, "Suck me baby."

She accepts my finger & sucks it as though it is her life line. She sucks me so damn hard my finger feels like its pruning. As I attempt to remove my finger she quickly grabs my arm to keep me in her mouth, she sucks harder & she starts to moan with desire.

I cannot believe my Anastasia was a virgin! She is by far the most lascivious, carnal, salacious & most sexual creature that I have ever known & she is mine, she is all mine. Again I am so thankful to the Gods that brought this woman into my life.

I quickly go through my treasure chest of toys & take out some nipple clamps. They are the least painful & I'm hoping Anastasia can tolerate the pinching sensation.

"Anastasia, I'm going to place something on your nipple while I take your other nipple in my mouth to offset the pain."

She gasps, "Master, please don't hurt me...I'm getting scared."

"It's ok baby, I won't hurt you, I will be gentle & I will be careful. If you do not like the way it feels just say stop. Are we clear?"

"Yes Master."

I suckle her nipple & her breathing becomes labored, "You like this don't you Anastasia? You like when I suck your beautiful breasts don't you?"

"Oh yes Master, I like it very much."

"Do you like when I am rough on your breasts Anastasia?" I ask as I gently bite & tug on her nipple "Like this baby?"

"Yes Master, I do very much," She moans with lust.

"How does it make you feel when I do that Anastasia? Tell me." I demand as I continue my assault on her nipple.

"Master," she moans, "You bring out feelings in me that I never knew I was capable of feeling, you make me feel so desirable..." She starts to shudder & shiver.

"Go on Anastasia, tell me more."

Jesus Christ, this is almost as good as fucking her. Just our word play alone is getting me off!

"It's difficult to explain Master, I only know that since I've met you I've come alive. You give me a confidence in my body that I've not had before. I find myself wanting to do things to you & for you, because you make me feel so good Master."

I stop my assault on her nipple because for the millionth time my jaw is on the floor.

"Anastasia, you words alone are enough to bring me to knees..."

She gasps.

"It's true baby," I moan & with that I carefully place the nipple clamp on her hardened nipple & she moans.

"Are you okay Anastasia?"

"Yes Master."

"How does that feel?"

"It hurts Master but it's a pleasurable type of hurt. It's erotic Master."

Her breathing is increasingly labored, fuck this is so hot!

"Oh baby, I'm not sure how much longer I can do this. You're words are my undoing."

"I want this to go on Master, so I shall no longer speak until you make me scream out in pleasure & pain."

"Jesus Christ Ana! You're fucking killing me baby!" I shout

The little vixen has the nerve to smile. She so owns me.

I shudder & I notice my pants are wet. What the fuck?! I came! I mother fucking came! She really did fuck me with her words. Oh this is fucking embarrassing. Thank God she's blindfolded. I quickly divest myself of my pants, go to the bathroom & rinse myself off. Thankfully, because I have such a high sex drive my cock is rock solid & ready to fuck. That's enough talking, if we continue this word play she's liable to make me come again!

I place the other nipple clamp on her other breast.

"Anastasia, I want you to lift your self up off of your back legs, I'm going to slide my face in between your thighs understand?"

She gasps.

"Uh...Yes Master."

"Would you like me to do that Anastasia?" I ask as look forward to eating her beautiful pussy.

"Yes Master, I would like that very much." She moans.

"Open your legs," I command

She does so quickly.

"Wider Anastasia."

"Yes Master."

I lay down on the bed face up & slide in between Anastasia's thighs & there she is in all her glory. The center of my universe, this is the most beautiful pussy that I have ever had the pleasure to gaze upon. This is my own personal heaven, hidden deep in between the apex of my Angel's thighs. I lift my head up & inhale deeply, she smells so good & her glistening arousal only makes me want to fuck her that much more, if that is at all possible! My tongue starts to explore, to become familiar with this most perfect part of my woman. The part of her body that gives me my release, the part of her body that has been claimed by me, the part of her body that has claimed me as her own, the part of her body that no other man or woman for that matter will have or see! I have that proprietary feeling come over me & how I would love to tatoo my name on her pussy or at least stick my own personal flag on it as if to say, this land has been conquered & claimed but The Great Christian Grey! Do not even think of entering or this breath will be your last, you have been warned! Christ, how I covet my woman's divine pussy.

"This is mine Anastasia, your pussy belongs to me. I want you to say it baby."

"Master, I belong to you. This belongs to you."

I smile, she can't or won't say pussy. She's adorable.

I continue to lick & suck her then I ask, "What do you mean by _this_ Anastasia. What belongs to me?"

"My uh...pussy Master, my pussy belongs to you."

"That's right Anastasia, this is mine" I say as I flick my tongue on her blossoming rose. "This belongs to me, no one has had you & no one else ever will Anastasia, this is mine, all mine!" I growl.

With her words I continue my assault. I lick & suck & taste her...God I love being under her pussy like this! My tongue is everywhere reveling in her delicious taste.

My baby starts to moan & I can no longer control myself, we built up to this moment. I feel safe knowing that I can fuck her with my tongue, that I will not hurt her this way. I have to remember to tug gently on the nipple clamps & not jerk down. I continue to thrust my tongue inside my woman & she's moaning so loud, she starts to squirm, I know she's close.

"Master, please...Fuck me harder Master..."

I tug on the nipple clamps & thrust my tongue hard on my baby's clit, she starts to shudder, I tug a little harder on the clamps & stick my finger in my baby's pussy while I continue to thrust against her clit & then I suckle that little nub, that magical little nub.

"Master, no more please. Master, what are you doing down there, stop, oh my God don't stop! Yes Master! Please!"

She screams, "Christian!" she leans forward & lands face down on the bed, her body still in spasms.

"You're mine Anastasia Steele! All mine!" I shout to heavens above as I remove her blindfold.

Christ, my baby is so receptive, her body was made for me. My body was made for her. We are made for each other. We are fucking perfect together.

Thank you! Thank you so much!

I'm trying to make sense of all of this. Perhaps my this is my gift from the heavens for having such a shitty first four years of my life?

Maybe the Gods looked down on me with pity & said, "Look at this fucked up man, he had such a difficult start in life, let's give him a little something, let's let him know that the world is still good, that there are still good people on this planet, let's give him some happiness. Send Anastasia Steele to the corner of Pike Street & Boren Avenue. Grey is supposed to check out today by way of a bus but let's save his body so that Anastasia Steele can save his soul."

APOV

My God, just when I think this man cannot take me any higher, he does! What the hell just happened to me & why the hell didn't I ask him to take me here sooner?! Is that why so many women are after this man? **MY** man! Do they know what he can do to them? Do they all know what he is capable of? Well if they don't know, they sure as hell aren't going to find out because this is **MY** man! He belongs to me in every way! Well, I'm still working on a part of his body, his beautiful but scarred chest...but aside from that, he is all mine!

"Ana baby, what are you thinking?" My man asks as he smiles at me.

"I was thinking I'm not going to call you Master because I am going to take care of you now. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great baby."

"Excellent, now be a good boy & lie down."

I straddle my man & stare down at him.

"Christian, you are so fucking beautiful. You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen."

My man looks up at me in awe & disbelief.

"Have you not had anyone tell you that before Christian?"

"No, not directly. I've heard that said about me & yes, without sounding like a pompous ass I know I was blessed with a nice looking face."

"Christian," I interrupt. "It is more than just a nice looking face baby. You are able to make women swoon at your feet, now this I know you are aware of...aren't you?"

"Yes, I know this to be true. Though I find it annoying" he says as he smirks.

"I hope that my swooning doesn't annoy you baby." I say as I lean forward to give my man a quick kiss on his nose.

"It's your swoon that I live for Anastasia."

"Good, that's what I want to hear," I say as I slowly move my hands up to my breasts.

"Ana, what are you doing?" Christian asks as he starts to squirm.

"What's wrong Christian. Don't you like when I do this?" I ask as I slowly start to caress my breasts.

"Yes, baby I do." My man says in a husky voice.

"Good baby, now you just relax," I say as I give him another kiss. My nipples have hardened & I rub them against his chest, he likes feeling the hardened tips of my nipples against him & frankly I love the way it feels as well. I rub my breasts up & down his strong chest while he moans.

"Fuck Ana..."

"SShhhhh, just feel it Christian. You like that don't you? Tell me Christian! Tell me you like it."

"Yes baby, I like it." He moans again as he closes his eyes.

Wow, this is so hot! I'm getting my man hot & bothered! I feel so powerful!

"Open your eyes baby, I need you watch me." I say as I continue to caress my breasts, then I pinch my nipples hard & I moan.

"Jesus Ana!"

I slowly move one hand down to my sex & I touch myself while my other hand continues to rub my breasts.

I'm not sure what to do, so I sort of move my fingers around like I'm hunting for something, I check the folds within my sex & I'm wet from my orgasm. I run my fingers in & out, then try to duplicate Christian's actions. I take my finger in my mouth & say, "You're right Christian, I do taste good. I'm fucking delicious!" I moan sensually.

I look down at him & his jaw has dropped. I think that's a good thing. I quickly insert my finger back inside my sex & before I lose my nerve I say, "Here, taste for yourself," as I stick my finger in his mouth.

He doesn't do anything, he just stares at me. I hope I didn't mess up.

"Christian, suck me dammit!" And with that command he comes back to me & sucks my finger...hard.

"Yes, you like that don't you Christian?"

"Yes baby I do." He mumbles while he's still sucking.

"That's a good boy." I purr. "Now I want to taste you baby" I say as I scoot down & allow his arousal to point at attention.

I look down at his beautiful length. This length that scared me when I first saw the size of it, this length that took my virginity, this length that belongs to me, this length that can make my body explode with passion. I rub the front of my sex against his length & I notice a bit of moisture on his tip. I run my thumb around it & place it in my mouth.

"Oh Christian, you taste so good. Nothing tastes as good as you baby."

"You taste much better Anastasia," He says.

"Ah, ah," I shake my finger, "I didn't ask you a question. You just hush now & enjoy."

I run my tongue up & down his length as though I am licking & slurping the best tasting lollipop I've ever had. I flick my tongue all around his aroused length while Christian continues to moan & squirm. I take him all in my mouth & suck hard & I feel Christian begin to shudder so I quickly stop & he moans, "No, please baby, don't stop," he moans as he looks at me with pleading eyes full of lust & desire.

I run my thumb over his tip again & stick my thumb in my mouth, I close my eyes & suck hard while I moan. "Oh yes, there is nothing better than your sweet tasting dick Christian." I say as I caress his balls.

His breath hitches & his chest is heaving with labored breathing.

"You know that I'm yours Christian. I belong to you, I am all yours."

"Yes Anastasia, you are mine."

"That being said, I need for you to know that you are mine as well. You belong to me. You are **my** man!"

"Yes Ana, I belong to you baby." He moans as I continue to rub against him.

"I own you Christian, your body, your beautiful body belongs to me!" I shout.

"Yes, oh yes Ana."

"Your dick, your enticing dick & what it can do, how it makes me feel, it belongs to me! It's mine Christian, all mine!"

"Yes baby, my dick is yours, please Ana, please!"

"Shhhh, it's ok baby. Now I need you to listen to me, I'm not going to hurt you. Can you say that baby? Say it. Say 'Ana is not going to hurt me.' Go on now."

"Ana is not going to hurt me." He says in a soothing voice.

Wow, it's like he's in a trance or something!

"There now, you believe it don't you? That I won't hurt you? You need to believe it otherwise this won't work Christian & I **really need** for this to work."

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes, don't lose it Steele, keep it together. You can do this, he needs this, you need this, you need to help him, you need to heal him from his pain.

"Now relax Christian, I want you to take deep breaths & if you feel any pain you can tell me to stop or you can just say, 'Ana is not going to hurt me' ok baby?"

"Yes Ana,"

I scoot down a bit more & very slowly lean down towards his chest, I see one of his scars & I gently kiss it, it's a light feathery butterfly kiss.

Christian gasps & he starts taking deep breaths.

"Christian, are you ok baby?"

"Yes, don't stop, please don't stop!" He cries out.

"I won't, now breathe in through your nose & breathe out through your mouth, deep cleansing breaths ok my baby?"

"Yes Ana," he moans.

As I look up at him I see tears welling up in his eyes, he is in awe of me, **me**!

If I keep eye contact with him I know we will both start sobbing & I need for this to continue. I focus on his chest again & lean forward to kiss another scar, I kiss it gently but with more contact & he moans.

"Shall I go on Christian?"

"Yes baby please! Kiss my chest, kiss my burns make me hole, complete me Ana, please!"

With his words, with his consent, I kiss his scars, tenderly & lovingly & when I finish kissing them he says, "Ana, will you please kiss the ones on my back."

I gasp, I hadn't noticed those!

"Yes, baby I will" I say as I climb off of him. "Roll over baby"

He does & I straddle him.

FUCK!

More scars! I can no longer hold my tears, I am weeping silently. He feels my tears falling on his back.

"Angel baby, please don't cry. You have no idea the kind of joy you are giving me. Please baby, be happy, what you are doing is a gift from the heavens above. Don't you see, you're my Angel. My redeemer."

His words are my manna from heaven, I kiss his remaining scars over & over again.

"No one will hurt you again Christian, no one. I will not let anyone hurt you. You are mine Christian. I take care of what's mine." I say using his words. I shift myself off of him & say, "Roll over now Christian, I want to fuck you."

He dutifully rolls over & oh my God, I see he was crying, "Oh Christian," I say as my voice cracks. I lean forward & kiss him on his lips, then I kiss his salty tears. He's so beautiful, so full of love, he looks so vulnerable, his wall of protection is down. He is my man, my love, my Christian.

"Ana, my Ana." He moans.

I straddle my man & I lean down & hug him hard, only this time I don't nuzzle his chest, I gently kiss his chest all over & he lets me!

I then scoot up & we kiss. We kiss as though we are going down in a plane crash, as if this were our last kiss. Our kiss is filled with so much need, need for one another, it's an affirming kiss. We need this so much, we need this connection. We need to fuck though it's more than just fucking, it's an emotional fuck filled with love & fear but love none the less.

I'm overjoyed that I was able to break down a wall, a wall that I'm sure has been built up since he was a little boy.

I don't want to dwell on that, not when things are going so well.

I want to lighten the mood & have some fun with my man.

"Christian, do you want me baby?"

"Yes Ana, I do."

"How bad do you want me?" I ask playfully

"Ana, please. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life." He moans.

I take his length in my hands & I begin to stroke him.

"Do you like that baby? Does that feel good Christian?"

"Yes Ana, please take me."

"No baby, not yet. I want to taste you again Christian." I say as I lean forward & take him in my mouth.

I swirl my tongue around his length as I lean forward I bob my head up & down. He starts to shift his hips, he wants control, he wants to fuck my mouth. Not this time baby, this is my show. I place my hands on his hips & I pull up.

"Don't move Christian, I want to do this my way. You just lie back & enjoy ok baby?"

"Ana please, I want you baby."

"And I want you too Christian, in so many ways, now let me do this." I say as I'm about to shift so his length will enter my sex.

I slowly lower myself as I feel the tip of Christians length enter the tip of my sex. I quickly lift myself up.

Christian gasps, "Ana, I want you! Take me baby! Please!"

I lower myself again & allow his length to probe me a little deeper, he moans & I quickly lift up.

"Ana! Fuck Ana! Don't do this to me! I want to fuck you so bad!"

I lower myself once again having him probe me a little further, Christian starts to moan & move so I quickly lift up off of him once again.

"Ana! Please baby, I'm dying! Give it to me please!" He's moaning with an urgent sexual need.

"Tell me Christian, tell me you belong to me, tell me that you are **my** man! Tell me that I and I alone own you Christian!"

I shout as I lower myself on his length, I slam down hard & we both moan.

"Ana, I'm yours, I belong to you!" He shouts as he thrusts into me, his strong hands gripping my hips so hard I feel his fingers pushing in to my flesh, fucking me hard as I grind up & down against him, meeting his hard thrusts with equal fervor.

I feel my love for this man & it's overflowing. I'm going to cry, I can feel it. My tears are spilling over.

"Tell me again Christian! I need to hear it!" I shout as I am crying. "I can't lose you Christian! I can't!"

He continues to moan & grunt as he finally gets to fuck me after I stopped teasing him. I still need to hear it.

"Please tell me Christian, please!"

I feel my tears falling uncontrollably down my face. I love this man so much! I never knew I was capable of this much passion & love. It's a wonderful feeling but at the same time I'm scared, so very scared. I don't want to lose this man!

I lean down & grab Christian's beautiful copper-colored hair, I grab it hard as I continue fucking my man, claiming my man, owning my man.

"Tell me you're mine Christian!" I cry out as I pound down on my man, fucking him harder & harder to the point that I feel I'm going to split in half!

"Tell me dammit!" I shout.

"Anastasia! I love you! I've always loved you!" He shouts as we fuck.

"Christian, I love you too! I love you so much! I am yours always!" I shout back with equal fervor.

Christian cries out, "You saved my life Ana, but more than that, you gave me back my heart & soul & now you have my heart Ana! You own me body & soul! Please don't leave me baby, please! I would die without you!"

"Christian, I love you! I will never leave you!" I say as the tears continue to fall down my face.

And with that proclamation, Christian takes control, he grabs my hands & we roll over so he is on top of me.

He lowers himself down & kisses my face, "Ana, my Ana, I love you baby, I love you."

"I love you Christian, more than you can possibly know. You are mine Christian, you are mine & I love you so very much! Take me baby, take me away!"

"Oh Ana, my Angel, my baby!"

He slams inside me hard & I lift my hips to meet his thrusts, we are in heaven! We fuck with unbridled passion. We are both grunting & groaning with so much carnal desire. It's a raw needy fuck, but it's so much more. We are fucking & loving each other at the same time. It's beyond anything I've ever felt before. My eyes are blurry & I realize I'm still crying as we're fucking, I'm in heaven, I think I see Angels coming for me. I kiss Christian's face & I taste the salt from his tears as he was also crying. We are both overcome by this emotional proclamation of our love.

My body starts to quiver & I feel Christian shudder.

"Come with me Christian!" I shout & with that, we both explode...


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone,**

******I was emotionally drained after writing the previous update. At times I felt like a voyeur...as though I needed to close my eyes, but when I did, I couldn't see the keyboard so the story kept dying at my finger tips! :P**

**********I am a shameless praise whore so please keep the reviews coming.**

**SusieCC,**

**I'm a sucker for pouting & puppy dog eyes, so as per your request, I give you Christian's Point Of View as _"Ana Dominates In The Playroom" _From the beginning.**

**Please remember everyone, Christian's POV has been written by request, it was not something that I had originally planned on writing. I tried to imagine what it was like for Christian as he subbed for The Snake/Child Molester. Please be gentle with me, unless of course your Christian Grey...He can be as rough as he wants!**

**Thanks for challenging me SusieCC! I hope I do not disappoint!**

**Enjoy!**

"Ana baby, what are you thinking?" I ask my beautiful Angel.

"I was thinking I'm not going to call you Master because I am going to take care of you now. How does that sound?" She purrs at me, ever the vixen.

"That sounds great baby." I say with some amusement.

"Excellent, now be a good boy and lie down."

My Angel straddles me as I look up at her. What is my baby up to? Her eyes are twinkling with excitement.

"Christian, you are so fucking beautiful. You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen."

She says those words with the utmost sincerity. Like a small child who speaks only the truth, a truth I find difficult to believe.

"Have you not had anyone tell you that before Christian?" My Angel asks in mild disbelief.

"No, not directly. I've heard that said about me and yes, without sounding like a pompous ass I know I was blessed with a nice looking face." I say matter of factly.

"Christian, it is more than just a nice looking face baby. You are able to make women swoon at your feet, now this I know you are aware of...aren't you?"

I can't help but smirk as I say, "Yes, I know this to be true. Though I find it annoying."

"I hope that my swooning doesn't annoy you baby." She says as she leans forward to give me a quick kiss on my nose.

"It's your swoon that I live for Anastasia."

"Good, that's what I want to hear," She says as she slowly moves her hands up to her breasts.

Holy fuck! She's touching herself!

"Ana, what are you doing?" I ask as I start to squirm.

"What's wrong Christian. Don't you like when I do this?" She asks as her hands move sensually caressing her beautiful breasts. She closes her eyes & moans slightly as her head tips sideways.

"Yes, baby I do." I moan.

Fuck! This is so hot! She's turning herself on with her own hands & getting me hotter with every fucking caress of her fingers on her tits!

"Good baby, now you just relax," she says as she give me a quick kiss.

Her nipples have hardened and she rubs them against my chest. Fuck I love the way her nipples feel as they move up and down my chest, they are hard & they feel fucking great! She's fucking me with her nipples!

"Fuck Ana..." I moan.

"SShhhhh, just feel it Christian. You like that don't you? Tell me Christian! Tell me you like it."

"Yes baby, I like it." Christ, I cannot believe the effect this woman has on me! I close my eyes and let go of my apprehensions.

"Open your eyes baby, I need you watch me." Says my little vixen as she continues to take me to higher level.

I open my eyes and holy fuck! She pinches her perfect pink nipples and she's fucking pinching them hard! She starts to moan and squirm!

"Jesus Ana!" I shout.

Who is this woman before me? Where the fuck has my Angel gone? I cannot take my eyes off of her and what she does next fucking blows my mind!

My Ana, my Angel, fuck! Who I am kidding, My Dom! My mother fucking Dom moves one hand towards her pussy, she proceeds to touch herself in such a way that I cannot explain, while her other hand continues to assault her own breast!

I'm frozen, I cannot speak, I cannot move, I am enraptured by this sexual creature before me. Anastasia Steele, My Mini Me Dom!

She probes her pussy as though she is exploring, getting to know her body, finding the perfect place that can make her moan in ecstasy while making me moan as well.

I swear to God if I didn't know any better**,** this woman had to have taken Dom classes somewhere. How can my Dom do this and be so inexperienced? I don't fucking get it!

She continues with the probing of her pussy while she moans & closes her eyes, touching and pleasuring herself before me.

Fuck! I want to do that!

She finally takes pity on the poor pathetic bastard before her who I'm sure is wagging his tail like a love-sick puppy, drooling, waiting for his master to throw him a fucking bone!

She takes her finger out from its exploration of her hot wet pussy & she puts her finger in her mouth, slowly, she sticks her tongue out and runs her finger against it, then sticks her finger back in her mouth, she closes her eyes while she does this, then I hear her moan.

That's good**,** perhaps now I can take over. The moaning won't stop! Oh shit, it's me that's moaning! Fuck!

"You're right Christian, I do taste good. I'm fucking delicious!" She says in an authoritative commanding manner.

I'm gone, I've checked out...

What did my Mistress say? Did my Mistress say something? Shit, she's going to be pissed if I don't pay attention!

"Christian, suck me dammit!" My Mistress commands & I quickly do as I am ordered, I suck her finger and wanting to be the good sub, I suck...hard!

"Yes, you like that don't you Christian?"

Is my Mistress asking me a question? Am I allowed to answer?

She looks eagerly at me with kind and loving eyes, this is so very different. I will take a chance and reply if this is not what my Mistress desires I will have no choice but to take my punishment, though for whatever reason, I do not fear my Mistress.

"Yes baby I do." I mumble while I'm still sucking, since she has not told me stop.

"That's a good boy. Now I want to taste you baby." My Mistress says as she grabs my dick.

She is kind and loving with my dick, she doesn't hurt me. She is loving me. This is so different. She's looking at my dick with wonder and awe, why is that? I'm confused. What is happening?

She runs her thumb around my dick and places it in her mouth.

"Oh Christian, you taste so good. Nothing tastes as good as you baby." She is so kind, her words are soft. My mind cannot focus.

"You taste much better Anastasia," I say without thinking.

Fuck! I spoke freely without permission. Here it comes! I brace myself for the pain. She raises her hand and I flinch.

"Ah, ah." My Mistress waves her finger at me, "I didn't ask you a question. You just hush now and enjoy." My Mistress says to me, no pain, only kindness. I feel free, free to speak, free to move, free to love.

My Mistress is worshiping my body, she is worshiping my dick!

She runs her tongue all around it as though it were a big stick popsicle. I've never had anyone do this to me. What is happening? She won't stop & it feels fucking great!

She takes me in her mouth, she takes all of me. I want to come in her mouth, will she let me, will she be angry if I do? Will she hurt me? I don't care, it will be worth the pain, I need to come.

My Mistress feels my urgency and she stops, now my domineering Mistress returns, she will now deny me what I want most. I must speak, she never lets my come. I hate when My Mistress does this to me! I fucking hate it! Why won't she let me come? For the first time ever, I will speak my mind!

"No, please baby, don't stop," I moan as I look at my Mistress, pleading, begging, beseeching.

My Mistress runs her thumb over the tip of my dick and she sticks her thumb in her mouth, she closes her eyes while she moans. "Oh yes, there is nothing better than your sweet tasting dick Christian." She says as she lovingly caresses my balls.

Jesus Christ, what she does to me!

"You know that I'm yours Christian. I belong to you, I am all yours."

Holy fuck, she's allowing me to claim her, the sub is claiming the Dom! Fuck yeah, I will top from the bottom!

"Yes Anastasia, you are mine." I say boldly.

Yeah, that felt good! She's mine! She's my Mistress!

She will not be with anyone other than me, not like that other bitch! The one who shared me with other women and then let other men fuck her while she made me watch, she made me watch them satisfy her while my dick was hard. Never allowing me my own fucking release! Fucking bitch!

"That being said, I need for you to know that you are mine as well. You belong to me. You are my man!" My Mistress says with her commanding Dom voice.

Fuck yeah! I belong to you baby, the way you treat me, I desire no one else!

"Yes Ana, I belong to you baby." I moan with ecstasy.

"I own you Christian, your body, your beautiful body belongs to me!" My Mistress shouts.

"Yes, oh yes Ana." I say with passion and hunger!

"Your dick, your enticing dick & what it can do, how it makes me feel, it belongs to me! It's mine Christian, all mine!" My Mistress proclaims.

"Yes baby, my dick is yours, please Ana, please!" I can't wait! I want to come! She is denying me, I don't want to be denied!

"Shhhh, it's ok baby. Now I need you to listen to me, I'm not going to hurt you. Can you say that baby? Say it. Say 'Ana is not going to hurt me.' Go on now."

Oh no, please don't do this. Please don't hurt me. I thought you were different. My body once again tenses up**,** preparing to feel that pain, a pain I've not felt for years! I don't want to feel it anymore. I know deep down I deserve it, I am nothing, I am filth but after not dealing with punishment after so many years**,** I'm not sure how I'm going to handle it!  
I brace myself! I will do this for my Mistress, she is different, she is special.

"Ana is not going to hurt me." I say as I try to convince myself. I'm lost in her words, lost in her voice, lost in her face, her face is kind, not angry, perhaps she speaks the truth?

"There now, you believe it don't you? That I won't hurt you? You need to believe it otherwise this won't work Christian and I really need for this to work."

My Mistress speaks with conviction, her face is soft, like that of an Angel. She has tears in her eyes.

"Now relax Christian, I want you to take deep breaths & if you feel any pain you can tell me to stop or you can just say, 'Ana is not going to hurt me' ok baby?"

Fuck! This is it! She's going to torture me now!

"Yes Ana." I say as I await my punishment.

Sometimes my Mistress will instruct me to do something that will intentionally cause me to receive extreme punishment. It's not fair to set your sub up for punishment but I do it anyway because I deserve all the bad things she does to me.  
My Mistress scoots down & leans towards my chest!

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

This is going to be bad! I thought things would be different with Ana, my Mini Me Dom.

I brace myself as I prepare to feel the burn scorch my skin, I can almost smell the burning of my flesh.  
My Mistress leans carefully towards my chest, looking at my scars, she has a look of pain in her eyes, as though she feels my pain just by looking at my scars. I'm not scared, I'm hypnotized by her.

Holy mother fuck! She is going to kiss my scar! I brace myself.

She kisses my scar, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. Her touch is the most loving touch I have ever felt, so soft, so kind, so indescribable. The pain, the burning sensation is gone, replaced by the loving touch of my Mistress. How can this be? After all these years? I've never been more confused yet more sure of anything in my entire life. My Mistress, My Ana, My Mini Me Dom, My Angel...

"Christian, are you ok baby?"

"Yes, don't stop, please don't stop!" I cry out. I need for this to go on. I need my Mistress to heal me.

"I won't, now breathe in through your nose and breathe out through your mouth, deep cleansing breaths ok my baby?" My Mistress asks, she doesn't command.

"Yes Ana," I say as I moan in heightened arousal & in awe as my Mistress has begun to heal me. How the hell is this happening?

My Angel, my loving Angel!

I'm overcome with emotion, I'm overcome with love!

Fuck! I can't say that! She will destroy me! Love is for suckers, love is for losers! I am a sucker and I am a loser anyway so why not say I am in love!

My Mistress leans forward & kisses another scar, it feels good, it feels so good to have loving contact on my chest. Her soft loving lips, they feel so amazing on my chest. My chest, I've not had anyone touch my chest, it feels so fucking good. I want more contact, I want more touch, I want more of my Mistress!

"Shall I go on Christian?"

"Yes baby please! Kiss my chest, kiss my burns make me hole, complete me Ana, please!"

She continues to love me, all over my chest. I am feeling the pain leave me, the devil that did this to me will no longer own this part of me. I am taking my final bow, I will no longer bow to this pain. I am taking myself back, My Angel is giving me back my body, the part I thought I could never reclaim.

Actually it is not mine to claim, it belongs to My Dom, she owns me and I submit to her willingly for giving me back my soul.  
She must complete the healing process, she must claim all of me, she must heal the scars on my back in order to completely release the devil that has this hold on me.

"Ana, will you please kiss the ones on my back," I plead.

I hear my Mistress gasp, she feels my pain, she did not know about the scars on my back. My Mistress cares about me.

"Yes, baby I will. Roll over baby"

I roll over quickly and my Mistress straddles me. I hear her sharp intake of breath as she gasps. I feel her tears falling against my back and oddly enough, though she cries as she takes in my many scars, it's her tears that fall on my back, her tears of looking at my pain that heals my scars. It's a very odd feeling knowing that through her pain, she is helping to heal me. She is my Angel, my healer, my redeemer.

"Angel baby, please don't cry. You have no idea the kind of joy you are giving me. Please baby, be happy, what you are doing is a gift from the heavens above. Don't you see, you're my Angel. My redeemer."

"No one will hurt you again Christian, no one. I will not let anyone hurt you. You are mine Christian. I take care of what's mine." She speaks with command & conviction.

"Roll over now Christian, I want to fuck you." Says my Mini Me Dom.

I fear the effect I will have on her when she sees that I too, have been crying, will she think me a weak man, will I repulse her? Will she no longer want me?

I must roll over and face her now.

"Oh Christian," She says as her voice begins to crack, she leans forward to kiss me, she kisses my tears and it is so fucking hot! I'm so turned on although my walls of protection are down, she can see all of me, I am naked and vulnerable, all my dark shit exposed. Yet for whatever reason she does not look away, she is not repulsed, she is looking at me with kindness, no pity, is that love that I see in my Angel's eyes? Or is that the reflection of my eyes on hers showing the love that I have for her?

Fuck! I love her! I fucking love her! What the fuck am I going to do!

"Ana, my Ana." I moan.

My Angel straddles me and kisses my chest. It feels so fucking good!

She then scoots up to face me and she kisses me, she kisses me hard! She is fucking my mouth with her tongue. It's as though our mouths are the only connection we have and she is determined to fuck me hard with her mouth. I want to fuck her right now, I want to fuck her so hard! I need more than just her tongue and her mouth! We need this connection, we need to be raw and carnal and we need to fuck...HARD!

"Christian, do you want me baby?" My Min Me Dom purrs.

It's about fucking time!

"Yes Ana, I do." I plead.

"How bad do you want me?" Holy fuck, she's going to torture me!

"Ana, please. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life."

Ana grabs my dick and starts to stroke me! Fuck!

"Do you like that baby? Does that feel good Christian?"

Fuck, she knows what she's doing! Fuck me!

"Yes Ana, please take me." I beg.

"No baby, not yet. I want to taste you again Christian." She says as she leans forward and takes me in her perfect mouth.  
She swirls her tongue around my dick and she bobs her head and up down, she is so good at fucking my dick with her mouth but I want more, I start to shift my hips but she quickly puts pressure on my pelvis to stop my assault on her mouth.

She picks her head up and says, "Don't move Christian, I want to do this my way. You just lie back and enjoy ok baby?"

"Ana please, I want you baby." I am fucking going crazy! My damn balls are turning blue!

"And I want you too Christian, in so many ways, now let me do this." She says as she is shifting so we can finally fuck!

She slowly lowers herself on my dick, it feels so good, I start to moan and she lifts up!

Dammit!

"Ana, I want you! Take me baby! Please!" The vein in my dick is going to burst!

She lowers herself again and she goes deeper this time but again, she lifts up off of me!

Fuck! I'm going to fucking die with a fucking hard on!

"Ana! Fuck Ana! Don't do this to me! I want to fuck you so bad!"

Finally she lowers herself and I start to moan & move & she fucking lifts up again. I'm going to snap! I'm going to fucking snap!

"Ana! Please baby, I'm dying! Give it to me please!"

"Tell me Christian, tell me you belong to me, tell me that you are my man! Tell me that I and I alone own you Christian!" My Angel commands & demands.

She slams down on me hard! It's like fucking fireworks! I've been waiting for this! My hard throbbing dick is wrapped in her juicy, hot, wet, tight pussy & it feels fucking fantastic!

"Ana, I'm yours, I belong to you!" I shout as I fuck her hard, I grab her hips and I feel my fingers dig deep into her flesh, forcing her to take me, to take all of me, I force her down on me as I shift up.

We are countering our moves, I keep forcing her down while I buck myself up. It's a loving, punishing, hard fuck, but it's more, it's so much more. We need this fuck, we need to feel this on an emotional level. It's raw and carnal but for me it's love! I fucking love her!

I'm overwhelmed knowing I am fucking the one that I love, I am so confused, I never loved anyone before much less fucked and loved at the same time. The thought alone brings over flowing emotions coupled with the fact that my chest has been claimed by my love.

She is crying and so am I, she is shouting, shouting out loud. What is she saying?

"Tell me again Christian! I need to hear it! I can't lose you Christian! I can't!"

What does she want? Does she know that I love her? Should I tell her? What if I destroy her with my love. I don't know what kind of love this is, I only know that I do love her, I love her with every fiber of my being!

"Please tell me Christian, please!" She shouts as she continues to fuck me hard. Christ, my dick is feeling raw! She is really working me!

She leans down and grabs my hair, she's pulling it hard but she doesn't stop fucking me, it is amazing what she can do!  
I fucking love this woman so much! I would die for her! I would do anything for her! I want to make her happy! She deserves to be happy! Am I the one that can make her happy? I will go to grave living every day trying to make her happy!

"Tell me you're mine Christian! Tell me dammit!" She shouts.

"Anastasia! I love you! I've always loved you!" I shout.

Holy shit, I said it!

"Christian, I love you too! I love you so much! I am yours always!" She shouts back at me.

Thank God!

I cannot hide what I feel! I must tell her!

"You saved my life Ana, but more than that, you gave me back my heart and soul and now you have my heart Ana! You own me body and soul! Please don't leave me baby, please! I would die without you!"

"Christian, I love you! I will never leave you!" My baby says as the tears continue to fall down her precious face.

I can no longer take this, I must now fuck my woman. I must take control! I grab her hands and we roll over without breaking our connection. It is my turn now! I will fuck and love my baby!

I lower myself to my Angel's face and say, "Ana, my Ana, I love you baby, I love you."

"I love you Christian, more than you can possibly know. You are mine Christian, you are mine and I love you so very much! Take me baby, take me away!"

"Oh Ana, my Angel, my baby!"

I thrust inside my baby's pussy and she lifts her hips to meet my thrusts. We fuck each other hard. It feels so good to finally be in command, I'm in control, I am the Dom! This is the best fucking ever. I need for my baby to come as I feel I am close. I feel her start to quiver and I'm about to tell her to _'give it up to me' _when my Mini Me Dom tops from the bottom & shouts, "Come with me Christian!"

Fuck it, I do and so does my Dom!

APOV

I return to planet Earth, panting, spent & shattered. We came gloriously together, afterwards Christian rolled over so that now I'm laying on top of him, my head turned sideways on his chest, his chest that I have claimed as my own, he is now mine in every way. His entire body belongs to me.

As I lay on his chest, I hear his breathing slowly return to normal, his hands loving my body as they rub up and down my back with an occasional squeeze to my bottom.

I gave Christian all of me, my body, my soul and my love. I am in love with Christian Grey and I can now say it to my man. What's more is that Christian is in love with me! Who would have thought? This beautiful man, my man...loves me!

His declaration of love caught me completely off guard. I was not expecting him to pledge his love to me and although it was not expected, it was very much what I needed to hear.

I began to lose myself in our love-making, yes, we were making love, we weren't just fucking, we were definitely loving each other, I noticed that my love for this man was on full display so I demanded that he state he is mine, that he belongs to me.

I needed to hear those words to validate my feelings of love for him, then out of nowhere he shouts that he loves me!

My face hurts, my cheeks hurt, oh...it must be this smile that I have plastered on my face as I revel in the fact that my man loves me! I lift my head up & cross my arms across Christian's chest while I rest my chin on my arms and look up into Christian's grey eyes. He looks to me & smiles.

I uncross my arms and move to kiss his chest, I look at up Christian to let him know my intent and he says, "Yes baby, please."

I carefully and tenderly kiss one of his scars and ask, "May I continue Christian?"

"Ana, my Ana, Yes please." He sighs

CPOV

My Angel gives kisses my chest with the most tender & loving kisses. Her kisses are an affirmation, she takes away the pain, the sting and the burn that the crack whore's pimp branded me with as he pushed his cigarette in my chest and on my back.

I do not ever think about the times he branded me, those thoughts only enter my mind when I sleep. This is the only time I've consciously thought about it and I do not feel the pain or the bile rise in my throat.

Anastasia, my Angel, my redeemer makes me whole. I look at my baby with awe and wonder as she has managed to break down my final barrier.

God I love this woman. I recall those words going through my head, "God I love this woman" before we fucked, when she went on about how she loved the way I looked in my jeans and how she wanted to take me in her mouth. She left me speechless & she was so adorable as she tip toed and whispered in my ear, wanting to know if we were still playing.

How can I not love my baby? I was such a fool to try ignore the obvious. Did Ana know that I loved her before I exclaimed it in the heat of the moment? Did she know she loved me or was it just a proclamation of her love for me in a dream?

Shit! Does she love me? Did she say it only because I said to her as we were lost in the throes of our passion? I need to know!

"Ana, I love you Ana." The words are out before I can stop them.

"Christian, my Christian, I love you so very much," She says as nuzzles & then kisses my chest.

Thank God for that! She really does love me.

APOV

Aside from saying that we love each other, Christian and I remain silent. I think we're both reveling in our post coital bliss. Our hands move freely as we tenderly and lovingly touch each other's bodies. It feels so good laying here, our bodies intertwined. I feel as though a ray of sun is directly above us shining a warm light on our love. I want to stay like this forever, naked in my mans arms.

I lift my head and inch up to Christian's beautiful face, I take his face in my hands and say, "Christian, I love you so very much. I've not known a love like this, thank you Christian. Thank you for loving me," I kiss my man and with my words I begin to weep.

"Sssshhhh...Hey baby, don't cry," He says as he gently wipes my tears.

"Christian, I'm just...I'm just so overwhelmed...overwhelmed in a good way, I'm happy, happy that I love you and that you love me too."

"Ana, I am the luckiest man in the world. You saved my life, a life that was not worth living. My life was empty and I could not understand why my life was spared. I only knew that I loved you from the moment I first saw you three years ago."

My jaw is on the floor, he's loved me since then?!

Christian takes a deep breath.

"Anastasia, you really have no idea how much that day meant to me and I'm not just talking about saving my life, I'm talking about the impact of our chance encounter. You have always been imbedded in me. Do you know that Ana. You've always been with me, always."

I'm not sure what he means.

"Look at my ceiling baby," he says with the excitement of a five-year old.

I look up and see the heavens painted above and tiny little angels floating amongst the clouds, beautiful little cherubs, it's a peaceful picture.

He moves up suddenly and jumps out of bed.

Christ, he is so beautiful, I love looking at him in the buff! He wraps a robe around himself and wraps a blanket around me. He takes me in his arms and he carries me to his bedroom. What is my man up to? He gently lowers me on the bed and he lies down next to me with his elbow extended as he cups his head in his hand. He has a smile on his face and he motions for me to look up.

I'm confused, what does he want me to...Oh...my...God...It's an Angel!

Then out of nowhere, I hear music and a heavenly voice singing a melody that brings tears to my eyes..."Ave Maria."

This is all too much for me, my mind cannot process this!

I don't understand, why had I not seen this before? This isn't new, I don't smell fresh paint but what I see above me is...is...it's me! I'm an angel painted in the clouds above, I am wearing a beautiful blue gown and I have wings. It's me as angel & I am beautiful!

"Christian, this music. This painting! When did you do this?!"

"I put the wheels in motion the day after you saved me Angel."

"You...you did this from memory?"

"Yes. I had Andrea find me the best sketch artist around and I told her to fly him to Seattle. We spoke on the phone as he was dubious about what my project entailed. Once I explained my situation he was more than willing to do this for me. His name is _**Damon** and_ he is quite talented. I described you to _**Damon**_ in great detail. Though I have to be honest, I wasn't expecting much, however when his work was complete, I was astounded at how well he captured you and I told him as much. What he said in reply shook me to my core."

"What did he say Christian?"

"He said, _'Sir, my work will only come through if the person involved gives me what I need to capture the essence of the person. In all my years of doing my line of work, I've never known anyone to give me the very many details that you gave me of your angel. I believe that I not only captured her essence, I believe that I've captured her entirely. I could not have done that without you Sir. It's clear that this Angel is very special to you.'_ Of course he was spot on with his observation"

"Christian, I...I don't know what to say."

"You've already said it baby, say it again." He implores me.

I smile and hug my man, "I love you Christian Grey, I love you so very much."

"I love you Ana, my beautiful Angel."

With our words, our declaration of love for one another we get lost in one another again and again...oh my!

CPOV

I wake up to find Anastasia and I wrapped and entangled in each other. She is sleeping peacefully & she is sucking her thumb. Christ she is so fuckable! My baby manages to seduce me even while she sleeps.

Shit! I just remembered! We're supposed to have dinner at my parent's house tonight! I check my alarm clock, we have plenty of time.

My Ana doesn't need much time to get ready, she's very low maintenance when it comes to dress and make up. I love the fact that she wears minimal make up, she doesn't need it. She is a natural beauty.

Having said that, I have taken care of purchasing my Angel new clothes. I want my baby wearing only the finest labels. I know it was presumptuous of me to get her a complete wardrobe without her permission but I needed everything ready in case she signed on the dotted line.

It seems like a million years ago but it was only yesterday at the basketball court when I told her about my wanting her to be my sub.

How could I have wanted my Angel to be my sub if I love her? Don't over think this Grey, just enjoy. Save that shit for Dr. Flynn.

"Ana, hey baby. It's time to get up. We're having dinner at my parent's house tonight remember?"

Anastasia moans and slowly wakes up. She opens those baby blues of hers and smiles at me. "Christian, there's no better way to wake up than in the arms of the man that I love." She says as hugs me.

"Oh Ana, I love you so much baby."

APOV

Christian and I take a long shower together and it is pure heaven. I get the body wash, lather it up in my hands and clean my Christian. It feels so good rubbing my hands all over my man's body. I feel every muscle, every ripple, every curve of his taut strong body.

Christian washes my body and I revel in his hands as they caress me, the way he washes my hair and massages my scalp. He's a pro! He's probably done this many times...I sigh.

"What is it Anastasia?"

"I was just wondering, I mean your hands Christian, how they make me feel, what you do with your hands while we shower, you're so good at this."

"You want to know if I've done this before." It's a statement rather than a question.

I sigh again, knowing the answer.

"Ana, you're my first. One of the very many firsts that I have experienced only with you my love."

I launch myself at him and we are slippery bodies merging together. He laughs out loud at my reaction.

Christian dries my body and I have a sudden moment of panic.

"Christian, what am I going to wear? I don't really have any dressy type of clothing."

"Relax baby, this is just a casual dinner, nothing fancy. I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

"Oh, thank goodness." I feel instant relief.

"Ana, I do have something I would like to give you and I hope you can accept it."

Christian sounds edgy, what could it be?

"What is it Christian?"

"Ana, you're my girlfriend now and I'd like for you to be my date at various social and charitable events. These events are fund-raisers, some of them are for my parents charity 'Coping Together' that they founded after they adopted me. It's their way of giving back. They are black tie events so of course you are expected to wear nothing but the best as well."

"What are you trying to say Christian?"

CPOV

"I've purchased you an entire wardrobe." There, I said it. Now I will brace myself and wait for the fallout.

Ana is quiet but then she approaches me, "Christian, that is very kind of you to do. I look forward to being your date and showing everyone that you are mine and I would like nothing more than to look my very best so that everyone knows you are not available."

She hugs me, nuzzles my chest, gets on her tip toes and kisses my cheek.

"Anastasia you are so unpredictable, I never know what to expect from you."

"I like it that way Mr. Grey, I like to keep you on your toes."

"Miss Steele, I prefer to keep you on your back."

She beams at me as she squeezes my ass.

Ana happily goes to her closet and is overwhelmed at the amount of clothes that I purchased for her. She selects a pair of skinny jeans and frilly blue blouse that compliments her skin & eyes.

"Ana, you look beautiful as always."

"So do you. Shall we go? I'm looking forward to meeting your family, though I must admit I'm nervous."

"Ana, you just relax. They are going to love you baby."

APOV

"Christian, tell me about them." I ask as Taylor drives us to Bellevue.

"Well, you already know that my father was a lawyer for many years but he's been a judge for the past 5 years, my mom Dr Grace Grey works in pediatrics, my older brother Elliot is in construction, he owns his own business and then there's my baby sister Mia, frankly I've no clue what she does." He says as he smiles at me.

I start to get the jitters. Christian senses my anxiety.

"Relax baby, we're good."

Christian opens my door and my heart begins to race. Holy cow, this is it, I'm going to meet the parents. My stomach is in knots. I hope I make a good impression, I hope they like me, I hope I don't fall, I hope...

_Shut up Steele, we will be fine. One foot in front of the other now walk!_

Christian takes my hand and we are greeted by what I assume is a butler of some sort. Oh Lord have mercy, Christian's parents have staff. I hope I can pull this off.

"Come on baby, you'll be fine."

"If you say so Christian, please don't let me go."

He guides me towards a huge sitting area and I see who I presume are Christian's parents, brother and sister.

Dad, Mom, Elliot, Mia...This is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is my family. My father Carrick Grey, my mother Dr Grace Grey, my brother Elliot and my sister Mia.

Judge Grey smiles at me and says, "Well, well, well...if it isn't The Negotiator."

Dr. Trevelyan says, "Ana dear, it's so lovely to see you again!"

Mimi says, "Staysha? Is it really you? Oh my God! Staysha!"

Elliott says, "Hey Scooter! I hardly recognize you with out your metal ride!"

This is Christian's family? I know them! I know **all** of them!

Holy fuck!

**A/N**

**From Chapter 20 Regarding Ana saying, "_My eyes are blurry & I realize I'm still crying as we're fucking, I'm in heaven, I think I see Angels coming for me_."**

**Those were the tiny angels painted on the playroom ceiling.**

**Regarding the painting of Ana The Angel on Christian's bedroom ceiling, you can go back to Chapter 11 & find Christian lost in his thoughts thinking this...**

_**"I shower & dress in my low hanging pyjamas & lay on my bed face up. I look at the ceiling & stare at my beautiful Angel. Ana, Ana, Ana..."**_

**This is the version of "Ave Maria" that is playing while Christian shows his Ana the painting of "Ana his Angel."**

**(For whatever reason, it won't let me copy & paste the page)**

**Go to youtube & search**

**Schubert - Ave Maria (Opera) **

**Please let me know how I did with this Chapter, from C's POV, to Christian's painted ceilings painted in his playroom and bedroom and how about Ana knowing Christian's family, what's up with that?**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**Did you notice how many words were in Chapter 21?**

**Words: 6,969! 69 69! ;)**

**I think I have released my inner smut goddess!**

**I received many PM's from some followers that are dying find out how Ana knows the Grey Family. I hope the following update explains it.**

**If you read this chapter and need further clarification, just let me know and I will gladly explain. Please forgive any grammatical errors. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible for those of you that are on pins and needles.**

**Thanks to those of you who have allowed me to use your sign on name for my story. They will appear in future posts. I may contact some of you new followers soon to see if I may use your name too!**

Carrick Grey POV

Well what do we have here? The initial shock of my youngest son bringing home a girlfriend, something he has never done and something I never expected as we all thought he was gay, has been surpassed by the fact that his girlfriend is none other than The Negotiator!

It is indeed, a very small world. I remember the day Miss Steele was brought to my courtroom. She was subpoenaed because she refused to testify against the man who injured her while she was riding her scooter. I needed to recuse myself from the case due to the fact that the perpetrator was a colleague of mine and also a very good friend.

The case had to be postponed due to a scheduling conflict. As I was leaving, Miss Steele approached me and asked if she could meet with the man who injured her. I told her that it was highly irregular but that I would make arrangements for a meeting later in the day. Garrison met with Ana at a coffee shop and after about 45 minutes they both stood up, he offered his hand but she caught him completely off guard by giving him a hug.

The following day at court Miss Steele had made a verbal agreement that she would not press any charges against Gary. In exchange, Gary would volunteer service hours at the charity of Miss Steele's choice. The Negotiator had ample cause to not only press charges but to sue him. He was easy money especially considering he was legally intoxicated. Gary still enjoys an occasional drink but now he has a driver, 24-7. He was a changed man. No longer brooding, he was happy, carefree and the volunteer work he did gave him a sense of purpose. I found it odd that as I saw him become a better man, his wife left him. It didn't make any sense to me. Fortunately, he met his new wife while volunteering at a homeless shelter and they've been in love ever since. The wheels were put in motion due to one Miss Anastasia Steele AKA-The Negotiator.

GPOV

Ana! I cannot believe my eyes! My son has a girlfriend and it is little Miss Ana Steele! Keep it together Grace, don't cry! How can this be happening? Have my prayers been answered? My prayer must have been heard!

I remember Ana being brought in to the ER with a slight bump on the head and some bruises. She had explained that she was 'bumped' by a car but she stated that she was fine. I explained the we needed to run some tests, that she was going to be with us for the remainder of the day and if the tests are clear, then she would be discharged only if someone were to pick her up.

I felt so silly as I used our time together to find out more about this delightful beautiful girl. I immediately thought that she would be perfect for my oldest son Elliott.

He's such a happy carefree spirit and with Ana's lovely personality and beauty, I knew they would hit it off. Then I digressed, Elliott was busy sewing his wild oats with the entire female population of Seattle.

Miss Ana Steele was much too precious for my son to use and abuse. Though my hope would have been that Elliott would be so enraptured by her that he would give up his playboy way of life and now here she is in all her glory with my younger and more serious brooding son Christian!

She is exactly what my baby boy needs! A beautiful ray of light cast upon my son's dark life. We tried desperately to bring our baby boy in to the light and he showed some signs of wanting it but something inside always held him back.

Not anymore, my son is smiling, my son is beaming, my son is happy...oh my God! I think my son is in love!

MPOV

Oh my God is this real? Is that really Staysha standing next to my big brother?! How the heck did this happen? If anything I thought Elliott would have caught Staysha and swept her off of her feet. Not Christian _'I'm don't smile at Mia's friends' _Grey! This is all too much!

Beautiful Staysha! I always wondered what happened to her. She disappeared from our Literature class a few months after we started the semester. Then of course I dropped the class and the entire program to become a...what was it I decided to become that month? Oh, I don't know, but what ever it was I'm sure I would have been a good one!

My feet hurt, I should have picked a lower heel, then again, it wouldn't match my outfit. Perhaps I should go shopping for some new shoes. I'm overdue. I can take Staysha with me! We are going to be best friends now, I can see it in Christian's eyes. My brother is in love! I wonder if he knows he's in love! The big dope! I'm going to have some fun this evening!

Taylor is so lucky I have a new person to entertain me, he will not have to put up with me tonight. Pity though because he is quite a hunk! I wonder if all of my brother's security is as good-looking as Taylor. I suddenly feel unsafe, perhaps I'll tell Christian to order me a security detail as well. Hmmph, knowing my big brother, he would assign a woman to me! I'll have to ask Taylor if he has a brother!

What's for dinner? I'm so hungry. I have to make sure I sit near Staysha!

Elliott POV

Holy cow it's Scooter! Or as I prefer to think of her, "The One That Got Away." My little brother is lucky I didn't pursue Scooter or she would have been under my spell! Luckily for him, I've got a new little dish who is wearing me out! Thank goodness for nosy reporters!

I recall the day Mia asked me to pick her up from class as she lent her 'friend' her car. Probably some asshole who was taking advantage of my baby sister. I didn't ask questions, I merely picked up my baby sister like a dutiful big brother would.

As I parked my car, I saw Mia speaking to a very beautiful girl. I made my move quickly as I wanted to get a piece of that yummy looking pie. However, as I approached the beautiful girl, she hopped on her scooter and she was gone. The one that got away...Little Miss Scooter!

How the hell did she end up with my brother? I'm actually very happy that she got away, my little brother is smiling like I've never ever seen him smile before. That of course doesn't mean I'm not going to have fun tonight. Oh little brother, this is going to be a blast!

CPOV

My family surrounds Anastasia like bees on honey. I'm confused by my family's outbursts. It appears as though they all know my girl. How can that be? How can they know my baby? Ana appears calm and smiles at my family while speaking to all of them, I'm taking mental notes.

Ana was in my father's courtroom in order to testify on some sort of case, my mother helped Ana while she was in the ER, apparently she hurt herself riding that blasted scooter of hers, this is perfect! I can use this information to be rid of that metal contraption once & for all!

Mia who I noticed Ana called_ "Mimi,"_ one of Mia's traits is she likes to give herself nick names & she of course assigns nick names as well, hence Mia calling my baby '_Staysha'_ which I do not like.

Then of course there's my overbearing brother Elliott, he apparently picked up Mia at school and missed meeting my baby because she jumped on her scooter, she was gone, gone like the wind. Hmmm, perhaps, I will allow her to keep that metal contraption after all. Who knows what he would have tried to do to my baby!

Once the commotion has died down, everyone gets re-acquainted. This is all so very bizarre, though I am grateful as these previous chance encounters with my family seem to have put Anastasia at ease.

No sooner do we sit down when Mia starts with 20 questions.

"So Staysha, tell me...well, tell all of us. How did you and my big brother meet?"

"We met at my graduation ceremony at WSU." She replies with a smile on her face. My Ana is so beautiful.

"Christian!" Mia chimes in, "You mean you were the one who handed Staysha her diploma?! How cute is that? Did your hands buzz with electricity when you touched?! This is the cutest story I have ever heard!"

"Actually, we met three years ago. Anastasia saved my life," I say matter of factly.

Everyone in the room is quiet, they know when I say something it is not to be taken lightly. My mother gasps and asks, "Christian, what happened to you & why didn't you ever tell us about this?"

Ana chimes in and says, "It was not that big of a deal Mrs. Grey,"

"Ana dear, please call me Grace and of course it's a big deal, you saved my son." She says as she beams at my Angel.

"So tell us Scooter, how did you save my little brother, I'm dying to know. You're obviously some sort of super hero aren't you? Do you wear a cape? I bet you look hot in tights!"

Anastasia starts to blush and I'm about to tell Elliott to fuck off when mom scolds Elliott.

"Elliott, stop teasing Ana."

She smiles as she speaks to my family about that fateful day, when she's done sharing her story everyone is speechless. A speechless Elliott and Mia is a sight to behold. I quite like it! They both have their jaws on the floor. I commit the look on their faces to memory. This is brilliant!

"Holy fuck Scooter!" Elliott yells, "You really are a super hero!"

Everyone laughs with the exception of my father, he is staring at Ana with a huge smile on his face. Oh yes, she has won him over.

Once dinner is served Elliott shares his big news, his bid has been accepted by Seattle Grace for the new Children's Wing that will break ground next week. This is a huge coup for Elliott and I could not be prouder. My brother, like myself works his ass off and he deserves this.

We finish our meal and go to the great room for drinks and dessert to follow. My phone vibrates, it's Taylor.

***Sir, we have a situation at Escala. A security breach.**

I call Taylor and say, "Wait for me, I'm on my way out."

APOV

Where is Christian going?

"Ana baby, I have to leave for about an hour. Something came up that needs my immediate attention. Are you ok here? I mean I know you've only just met my family but it appears as though they already love you."

The doorbell rings...

"Christian, they are lovely people but I would feel strange being here with out you."

"Ana, is that you?"

"Kate! What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm following that story I was telling you about. It led me right towards Elliott." She says as she sits next to Elliot. Oh my gosh, there is something going on with those two!

"Ana, do you feel better now that your friend is Kate is here? I really need to take care of this." He pleads.

"Of course, don't be too long please."

"No baby, I won't." He says as he kisses me gently on my lips. I feel all eyes upon us and there is an eerie silence which is thankfully broken when Mia shouts, "Oh my gosh you two are adorable!"

I feel as though I've known Christian's family forever, they've welcomed me into their home with open arms and I feel that much more at ease having Kate here.

Christian has been gone for over an hour, I hope everything is ok. I hear the doorbell ring and in walks Mr. Business Suit!

"Carrick, thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

"Not at all Noah, come on in. I'd like to introduce you to my family."

"Noah Shepherd, this is my wife Dr. Grey, my son Elliot, his girlfriend Kate, my daughter Mia & my other son's girlfriend Ana Steele."

I contain my laughter as I see Mia drooling over Mr. Business Suit, her eyes have completely bugged out! It's hysterical!

Grace says, "Shepherd? Any relation to Derek Shepherd at Seattle Grace?"

"Yes Dr. Grey, Derek & I are cousins."

"Are you also a Doctor?" Mia purrs. "I'm not feeling well, perhaps you can take my temperature."

"Mia, don't be silly." Grace says to her daughter sounding quite exasperated with her.

Mia is so funny!

"No, I'm not a Doctor. I'm uh...interested in publishing."

Now he has my attention, I did bump into him in front of LBP. Perhaps he was there for an interview or something. Hmmm...

"If you all will excuse us," Carrick says as he escorts Mr. Business Suit to another room.

Mr. Business Suit or rather, Noah turns & says, "It's been a pleasure to meet you" then I feel his eyes focus solely on me when he says, "All of you," and smiles what I presume to be his full mega watt smile.

Mia whispers to me, "Hmmph, the nerve. He was flirting with you Ana!"

I blush and feel the need to visit the powder room. The doorbell rings again, my goodness this is a busy place.

Gretchen the maid comes in and makes the announcement, "Dr. Grey, Elena is here to see you."

"Show her in Gretchen."

I hear the sound of stiletto heels approaching and I see a very beautiful woman. She's tall, blonde, dazzling eyes, great body and what she's wearing leaves little to the imagination, her clothing fits like a glove. She is simply stunning!

"Elena, hello. Won't you join us? We were just having an after dinner drink." Says Dr. Grey.

"Thank you dear." She smiles.

I'm dumbfounded, I feel intimidated by her presence. We catch each other's eye and we both smile. Wow, she has a beautiful smile too!

"Elena dear, you know Elliott & Mia."

Elena nods and smiles.

"These two lovely ladies are my son's girlfriends. This is Kate Kavanagh, Elliott's girlfriend and this is Anastasia Steele, Christian's girlfriend."

"Lovely to meet you ladies," She purrs.

Kate hardly notices as she and Elliot can barely manage to keep their hands off of one another!

I stand and say, "It's very nice to meet you ma'am, if you will excuse me for a moment, I need to powder my nose."

After I leave the powder room I decide to get some fresh air and step out in to the patio area. As I enjoy the sunset, I feel my hair stand on end, I turn quickly and see Elena staring at me. I feel odd, it's as though she is sizing me up.

"May I help you ma'am?" I ask wondering why I addressed her as ma'am and not Elena.

"Oh no dear I'm fine. I'm merely trying to get a sense of what Christian would see in a mousey looking girl like you is all," she says dripping with venom.

My skin crawls and I feel the bile rise in my throat, the stunning woman before me has morphed into a snake. She is ugly and cold. I want nothing more than to run to her and start beating the shit out of her.

I take a moment to gather my thoughts and remind myself that I am in Christian's parent's home.

"Well, well, well...So it's you Elena. Or should I address you as what you really are hmmm? A common criminal or as I prefer, The Child Molester!"

The Snake's face is completely surprised, she didn't think my man would come clean with me regarding his fucked up past.

"Something wrong Elena dear? You weren't expecting me to know about what you did to him?" I say in a wickedly sweet voice filled with rage.

"No, what we did _**together**_," She hisses and I swear I see her snake tongue dart in and out. "We **consented** to do those wonderful things to each other."

I'm nauseated, the woman is sick, she is in complete denial of her immoral & disgusting criminal acts.

"Ah yes, you mean as in the term **'consenting adults'** don't you? There's only one problem Elena, Christian was a child!"

She blanches at my words but stalks towards me with force, I get my guard up and I react quickly. I grab her arm and twist it behind her. I turn her around and say, "Look bitch, I may be small but **do not** underestimate me. Doing that would cause you a great deal of pain. Believe me when I say, I would be more than happy to dish it out, only not tonight. Not here in the home of Carrick & Grace, the parent's of **my **boyfriend**, my **man**, my **lover**, my Christian Grey**! Got it lady?"

Elena is breathing heavy trying to break free, but I move her arm a bit higher up her back and she stills. Stupid bitch has no clue the type of hold she is in. I could snap her wrist if I chose to do so! She may know about all that BDSM shit, but my daddy has taught me many death grips and for that I am truly grateful.

"Hey Child Molester," I snap as I tighten my grip on the snake, "I'm waiting for a reply, are we clear? Nothing goes down tonight!"

"Fine!" The snake finally hisses.

I quickly release her from the death grip and walk away, but before I go, I turn and say in my most menacing tone, "Don't fuck with me or the people who I love lady. I'm not a 15-year-old child that you can bully and let me make one more thing clear, if I find out that you are still molesting children I will do 10 times worse to you than what prisoners do when they find out that they have a child molester in their cell!"

NPOV

Carrick went to get some documents for me to sign so I decided to go out on the deck and watch the sunset. Little did I know what entertainment was going to be provided below.

I stare down at the woman who narrowly escaped with her life. Little Miss Ana Steele is quite the enigma. She looks like an adorable innocent kid, but this little one packs quite the punch! Who would have thought?!

In addition, Miss Steele is dating one of the most powerful men in the country, yet she is so unassuming and what the hell is going on with that Elena woman? She sounds like some sort of monster. I wonder what the hell did she did to Grey?

I wonder if Carrick and Dr Grey know about this woman's character or lack there of? Surely they don't, they would not allow this type of person in their company if they knew she was some sort of monster. The Grey's are very special people. This Ana is very special as well. I recall our chance meeting as we bumped into one another. I was on my way to LBP as I had planned on reviewing various resumes. Miss Steele's resume stuck out for various reasons. I make a mental note to have Sara interview & hire Miss Steele at once.

**I hope you enjoyed the update.**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**I just now read from the "Guest" who reviewed my story with the comments below, I want you to know that I laughed so hard I almost peed my pants! I'm happy to hear my story has _mind f'cked_ you. I would PM you but apparently I can only PM if you register.**

**_Guest 11/27/12 . chapter 19 _**

**_I am so addicted to this story, my life is boring in comparision to this story constanly in my frikkin head, you story has totally mind f'cked me. I am so happy to here that it no going to be a cheating story, because i would DIE if that happened._**

**_She SLAPPED him and he saw stars, i swear i was laughing so hard, she cracks me up, i love the way she challenges him and keeps him on his toes. I can't wait for the next chapter, i would love to see her slap the shit out of Elena, that would be frikkin AMAZING that Hag should pay for seducing a teenage boy, that dirty Troll._**

**To all the "Guest's" who leave kind comments, please register...join in the fun! I may use your name in my story! To my reviewers who are logged in, check your PM's, I may have contacted you for permission to use your user/sign on name. :D**

APOV

"Ana dear, where were you?" Asks Dr. Grey

"I was getting some fresh air Dr. Grey, you have a lovely view out back." I say with a smile.

I wonder where the child molester is? I hope she left, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up this façade.

"Ana, it's Grace remember?"

"Grace, your view out back is breath-taking. It's also very inspiring."

"Well dear, anytime you want inspiration you are more than welcome to enjoy our view anytime." She says with genuine sincerity.

Carrick returns to the room and says, "Noah has left and I noticed another car was leaving as well. Who was that Grace?"

"It was Elena dear, she had some questions about our upcoming fund-raiser so she stopped by for a moment."

I don't know if it was me, but I could have sworn Mr. Grey had a look of disapproval on his face when he learned that it was the child molester that was in his home.

Geez! Does he know? He couldn't possibly know about Christian, I'm sure she would be in jail in Mr. Grey knew about her disgusting criminal acts.

"Hey bro you're back! Everything ok?" Asks Elliott.

I look up and see my man. He quickly walks over and sits next to me, he places his hand on my knee. I'm melting...

"Fine big brother, just fine. Mom, dad, there were two cars leaving the house. Did you have unexpected company?" Christian asks with a bit of tension.

"Your father had some business to attend to with a client and Elena dropped by for a quick drink."

I feel Christian tense up, he snaps his head to look at me and smile at him most innocently. He takes a deep breath and the tension leaves his body. Perhaps I was able to ease his mind, for the moment anyway.

After a few more drinks, everyone decides to call it night. I stop Kate and ask quickly & quietly, "Kate, are you going home tonight?"

"No Ana, I'm staying at Elliott's place. Isn't he wonderful?" She drools. Oh my gosh. Who the heck is this woman and what has she done with Kate?

"I see," I say as I let out a deep breath.

"Ana, what's wrong? I mean, I know you don't like staying alone, I figured it would be fine since you're staying with Christian."

"I am staying with Christian, but it was only because..."

"Ana baby, are you ready to go?" Christian asks as he sneaks up from behind and wraps his sexy strong arms around me, I melt again.

"Christian, about that. I was planning on going back to my apartment tonight." I say.

He turns me around to face him and without warning he kisses me. A soft gentle loving kiss that is filled with so much promise, a promise that will be kept only if I go back to Escala. I'm ready for him to take me here and now for goodness sake!

"What was that you were saying my Angel?" He asks he gently strokes my cheek. Fuck! This man is so good!

"I was saying we should get back to your place Christian." I'm practically panting.

I look around and see that Grace is smiling, Carrick is smiling, Mia is smiling and says, "You guys are so cute."

Elliot says, "Hey bro, get a room or go upstairs to your old room. That's what Kate and I did!"

CPOV

Kate the ball crusher blushes! I didn't think the ball crusher was capable of blushing. Don't you need blood coursing through your veins in order to blush?

Ana and I say our good-byes and my mother gushes, "Ana dear, we hope to see you soon darling."

"Thank you Grace, I'm sure you will." Ana says quietly and begins to blush. My woman is so adorable.

I wrap Anastasia around me, give her a quick kiss then I say, "Mother, you will most definitely see Ana soon, if I'm here, Ana will be here as well." I say reverently.

My mothers gasps and says, "I'm glad to hear that." Then Grace whispers in my ear, "Christian, don't let her go. She's...she's an angel dear."

"Yes, she is mom and I won't let her go, I promise you." I say and give Grace a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

As we walk out and the door closes, I hear Grace and Mia squealing, "Christian is in love! Christian is in love!"

Mia squeals, "Mom, Staysha is so in love with Christian too! Do you think they both know about one another? You know how stubborn my big brother can be!"

I look down and smile at Anastasia and she smirks at me. I quickly grab her hand and head back towards the door, I open it and say, "Yes, we are both in love with each other and yes, we both know about it and Mia, my woman's name is Ana or Anastasia. NOT Staysha."

I take Ana in my arms, dip her and give her the most passionate kiss for my mother and sister to see, I lift her up, without a word, take my woman by the hand and we walk away...leaving my mother's and Mia's jaws on the floor.

APOV

"Christian, you were absolutely incorrigible, what came over you?" I ask as we arrive at Escala.

Christian gives me his most sexy panty dropping smile and asks, "What do you mean baby?"

"Don't play innocent with me Mr. Grey, you know exactly what I'm talking about. The kiss, the way you kissed me in front of your mom and sister. You caught me completely by surprise."

"Did you like my surprise Ana baby?" He purrs.

"Yes, I did very much...Sir"

He snaps at attention and says, "Oh don't start with the 'Sir' business baby. If you keep that up, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

My phone vibrates as we enter Escala, it's my mom!

"Hi Mom! How are you?" I ask.

"Ana, I'm fine sweetie. Are you still coming out this week to visit?"

Holy cow, I completely forgot about visiting my mom, The Greek God and his sexpertise turned my brain to mush!

"Yes Mom," I turn to see Christian staring intently at me. "Of course I'm still coming, I look forward to spending some time with you."

"Ok, sounds good sweetie, call me to let me know when. I love you Ana."

"I love you too mom."

I check my phone in order to avoid Christian's gaze, I have a message so I check it quickly. Christian is about to say something when I lift my finger up in a gesture for him to wait a moment.

The message is from someone by the name of Sara Collins from LBP. I have an interview set up for this Monday! I'm so excited!

I turn to Christian and he looks crushed, before I have a chance to say anything he says, "You're leaving me Ana?"

"I'm not leaving you Christian, I'm going to visit my mom and step dad. This was in the works before we met. I need to see my mom before I join the workforce and speaking of work, I have an interview with LBP." I say as I try to get him enthused about my good news.

He's like a small child who didn't get his way. Part of me is annoyed but then I remember his fucked up past, he didn't really have a childhood and he probably doesn't know how to deal with these types of relationships...then again, neither do I.

He sits at the breakfast bar drinking his glass of water, he stares down at the glass as if it holds some magical answers or something.

"When are you leaving? How long will you be away from me Ana?"

"Well, since I have the interview with LBP on Monday I thought I would leave right after. I plan on returning Friday. I won't be away that long Christian."

I feel as though we are already physically a million miles away from one another. I need to close this distance between us.

I approach my man and make him face me on the bar stool, I position myself between his legs and take his arms and put them around my waist.

He leans forward and hugs me hard, very hard, as if he's trying to stop me from floating away...then it hits me, he does think I'm floating away. He lost his birth mother in such a horrible way and now that he has proclaimed his love for me, I'm leaving. Although I know it's just a visit with my family, Christian might see it as my leaving him forever. He is so vulnerable.

I want to reassure him that I love him more than anything, I want to go upstairs and make love to my man, he needs this so much. My poor fucked up Christian. The tears are welling up again and my damn phone vibrates! I see that it's Kate so I stretch my arm out to grab it, but don't leave the vice grip that my man has me in, not that he would allow it.

"Hi Kate,"

"Ana, I'm coming home tonight. I have an interview to do and my source doesn't want to be seen so you can come home tonight."

"Do you plan on staying the entire night Kate?"

Christian's head snaps up.

"Yes I do Ana, come home, we'll catch up on things." She squeals.

Hmmmm...sounds like Elliot might be with her.

"Kate, is Elliott with you?"

"Yes, he's being so silly," She purrs.

I'm not sure I want to be there with them pawing one another.

"I'll call you back."

"Ana, are you ok? You sound strange. What's going on?"

"Nothing Kate, everything is fine, I'll call you in a bit," then we hang up.

That woman is so perceptive.

"You're leaving me tonight aren't you Ana?" Christian says solemnly.

I hug Christian hard as I kiss the top of his head. My heart aches, I don't want to go.

"Christian, I don't live here. Kate is my roommate. I've been away for a week, I really should get acclimated and I still have to get a few things in order." I say with a heavy heart.

Christian takes a deep breath and says, "Ana, don't go. Stay with me."

I take a deep breath and go for it, "Christian, the longer I stay, the more difficult it will be for me to leave."

"Then don't leave me Angel."

"Christian, what are you saying?"

"Ana, I'm asking you to move in with me."

This is absolutely absurd, I've known this man for 5 minutes and he wants me to move in with him. This is not the logical thing to do, we should date a bit more, get to know each other and then maybe, just maybe, discuss my moving in.

That's the logical thing to do, though there is no logic when it comes to Christian. Logic is non-existent in our world, there is nothing logical about us, everything about us is intense, everything about us chemistry, everything about us is love. I can't help but smile. I do want to move in, I never knew it until now or I at least refused to consider it.

The thought of my leaving and going back to the apartment brought me to where I am today. Perhaps I can give him some good news while softening my leaving to Georgia for a few days.

CPOV

She hasn't answered, is she weighing the pros and cons of my request? Does she not want to stay with me, to sleep with me, to love me every night as I would love her?

"Christian, I am going to Georgia to visit my mom, I'll only be gone for a few days," She says softly as she caresses my face & I lean in to her touch.

"Ana, I know I'm being selfish but I don't want you to go, I just found you and now you're leaving me." I say desperately.

"Christian, I am coming back to you. I will always come back you. I am yours Christian, don't you see that? You own me."

"Then why won't you move in with me Angel?" I plead.

"Christian, when did I say I wouldn't move in with you?"

I jump off of the bar stool, "Ana, don't tease me. My heart can't take it. Does that mean you will move in with me?" My heart is racing!

"Yes Christian, I will. Just as soon as I come back from Georgia. I will pack my things and come straight here."

I kiss my Angel's face and say, "Ana, I love you so much."

"I love you too Christian. Take my upstairs, I need to be with you."

I spent the entire week-end with my Angel. I am attempting to get my fill as we will be apart for over three days. Just thinking about the time and distance makes my heart ache. It's Sunday evening and my Angel and I just finished dinner. My heart is heavy.

I'm going to have to bury myself in my work and stay very busy in order to keep my mind off of my woman...as if that would be remotely possible! Christ, I almost feel sorry for my staff at GEH. I make mental notes of what needs to be done this week. I will do some digging around and see what I can find out about this company LBP. I will not have my woman working at a business that does not have a good work ethic. If you do not have a good work ethic your business is shit.

"Christian, you look deep in thought. Are you ok?"

"Yes Angel, I'm fine. I'm just thinking that tonight is Sunday. You have your interview tomorrow and then you are leaving me. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but remember. I'll back and when I return I'll be here, living with you." She says as she smiles. "Um, Christian..."

"What is it baby?"

"I'm not gone yet and I've not had my fill of you. Let's go upstairs."

"Ana baby, I will never ever get my fill of you," I say as I carry my woman upstairs.

**APOV**

Christian lays me on his bed ever so gently, I sit up on my elbows to watch him undress, before he does he opens his dresser drawer & grabs some condoms.

My head starts hurting, it's a sharp throbbing pain. Something is wrong, everything moves in slow motion. I look at Christian, he sees my face, it must be filled with panic and fear because his expression also changes before me. He looks pale, the blood is draining from his face. I sit up immediately and it hits me. We did not use condoms! It must have hit Christian at the same time because we both yell, "Fuck!"

Everything goes black...

**CPOV**

I think the information was too much for Anastasia's mind to process. I sit on the chair next to my bed and watch her sleep. She passed out on me, it's a good thing she was already in bed and that I did not need to run and catch her from falling. Poor kid, she's probably thinking that she is much too young to be having a baby. I suppose she is, after all she's only 21 years old. My baby really is still just a baby herself and she is just now finding her way...

Fuck!

I hope that's why she passed out! I hope it's not the thought of having **_my _**baby that made her faint! Shit! What if that is the reason? Is the thought that bad? She said she loves me, doesn't she love me enough to want this baby, her baby, my baby, **our **baby?

Wait? What the fuck am I talking about? I'm not ready to be father! This is not something that has ever entered my mind! Never ever! Then again, I never thought I would fall in love either. I feel dizzy. I run my fingers through my hair and try to process all this information that is hitting me all at once.

If she is pregnant, that would give me more than enough piece of mind. I wouldn't have to worry about some other fuckers trying to get into my Angel's panties! We could get married and then she would truly be mine! Mine in the eyes of God, mine legally, all those fuckers out there would know that Anastasia is mine, all fucking mine. Yes, I quite like that idea.

Fuck! Who knew?!

Ana starts to stir and mumble, she's frowning, is she going to talk in her sleep? I'm not sure I want to hear what she is going to say. I suddenly jump off of the chair and place my head on Anastasia's belly. I put my ear against her stomach and listen for something, anything. Does the baby make noise when it's in there? Can the baby hear or feel me? I run my hands over my Angel's belly, giving loving caresses.

"Hey there little one, are you in there? How are you doing? Don't worry, your safe. Your mommy is an Angel and she will take care of you. I too, will do my best to be a good father ok? Don't you worry. You are in good hands...well, with your mom anyway. I still have a long, long way to go, but don't you worry. We got this."

Christ, I don't fucking believe this! What the hell is wrong with me? When the hell did I turn into such a softy?

Where the fuck is Christian Grey-The Dom, Master Of The Universe? I don't like that title, that's what Elena used to call me. Why is that woman entering my mind? I push her out of my thoughts and look at my baby who might be having my baby.

I move my head from her belly and lie down next to her and hold her close. I'm in heaven with her in my arms as I caress her belly.

**APOV**

I slowly come to, I must have passed out. Why? What happened? Oh yeah! I might be pregnant! Shit! I'm not ready to be a mom! I am too damn young! My life is just starting! I'm still just a kid myself! Sure I want kids, only not now. I thought I would have them much later in life! There are so many things that I want to do!

Shit!

What about Christian? I know if I'm not ready, he is far from being ready! I'm sure the thought of being a father never occurred to him given his previous lifestyle!

What will he do? How will he react? He is such a damn control freak and my having this baby is something that is completely out of his control.

There, I said it. As much as I am not ready to be a mom, I know I have no other alternative. I cannot and will not have an...I cannot even say the word. This baby may not have been planned but this baby was conceived with love.

I feel Christian place his hand on my belly.

"Hey there little one, are you in there? How are you?" I hear Christian ask.

I'm about to answer him when I realize what is happening.

Holy shit! He's not talking to me, he's talking to my belly!

"Don't worry, your safe. Your mommy is an Angel and she will take care of you."

He's talking to my baby, his baby, our baby! Oh my God! I try to remain still. He caresses my belly and puts his face against me. I think I'm going to cry...Keep it together Steele!

"I too, will do my best to be a good father ok? Don't you worry. You are in good hands...well, with your mom anyway. I still have a long, long way to go, but don't you worry. We got this."

He moves and cuddles up next to me and I hear him sigh as he caresses my belly. I turn around slowly to face him.

"Hi Angel, how are you doing?" He asks, "Feeling any better?"

"I'm scared Christian. How about you?"

"I'm scared too baby, but I do want to put your mind at ease. I never thought I would be a father. I had no desire, though I'm sure you know that. I never thought I would fall in love either. There were so many things that I thought I would never do, so many things that I thought would never happen to me because of who I am. Having you in my life has changed everything Ana. You are my Angel, my redeemer. You've given me love and a life that is fulfilling. We can do this Ana, we can be a family."

I can no longer hold in my tears, I sob uncontrollably.

"Christian, I'm not ready to be a mom. I'm still so young, there's so much I want to do. Is it wrong for me to feel this way?"

"Of course not baby, it's perfectly normal. We are both going through so many changes, so many things that we did not foresee happening. We can do this together baby."

"If I am pregnant Christian I am having this baby, there is no way that I will..."

"Shhhh, hush now Angel. I would never ask you to do that." Christian reassures me.

Although I am not ready for this I am grateful that Christian is willing to do this with me. My period is due so we shall find out soon enough.

"I'm glad we talked about this Christian, I was so worried that you would be angry and blame this on me." I say with relief.

Christian laughs, he actually laughs. How can he find levity in a moment like this?

"Christian, are you ok? Have you gone mad?"

"Ana baby, how in the hell can I blame this on you?! We were both caught up in the heat of the moment. We weren't thinking, we were only obeying what our bodies demanded from us."

"I suppose you're right but I still am grateful that you aren't upset." I say as I sigh.

"I'm scared Ana but upset? No, though come to think of it, I suppose it is your fault." He purrs.

I look at him as he holds me in arms with a look of sadness on my face.

"It's your fault for bewitching me and making me lose my mind when I am with you Anastasia, my beautiful Angel. I love you."

I kiss my man and my hands roam down to his length, I reach down and gently stroke him.

"You want this baby?" He asks as he bucks himself towards me.

"Oh yes, Christian I want it very much," I moan.

And with that, we get lost in one another...but not before I roll a condom on his impressive & beautiful length!

******Monday Morning******

APOV

I cannot believe this man of mine, I say to myself as I pretend to be angry. The truth is I'm thrilled. Christian had my seat upgraded to first class. I suppose with my declining the use of his private jet, this was his way to gain a bit of control. I will let him enjoy this because truth be told, I am loving it, though it does nothing to fill the ache in my heart. Our flight has departed a little over an hour ago and I am already missing my man so much. I need to focus on the fact that I'm going to see my mom. I miss her so, it's been much too long.

My thoughts dwell upon this morning. I felt that my interview went fairly well. The position is for the Assistant to the Commissioning Editor at LBP. The interview panel consisted of three people. Two women _**Lisa Lilac**_, & Jill Jones and one man Zach Mitchell. They asked sharp questions that I was ready to answer, they kept things light and even made a joke or two. I'm hoping that I hear from them soon. I drift off.

I've landed in Georgia and I am looking forward to sharing my news with my mom. Goodness knows she'll be over the moon. Always worrying about me and wondering why I never took any interest in Jose or any boy for that matter. It will be great to have some mother/daughter bonding time. I see mom immediately and for some strange reason, I'm overcome with emotion. I run towards her and I start to cry. I can hear my step dad saying, "Carla, Ana's crying. Why is she so upset?"

Mom takes me in her arms and I run into them willingly, "Mom, oh mom. I've missed you so much!" I exclaim. Mom hugs me hard and pulls me back, "Oh Ana, look at you. You're not my baby girl, you are now a beautiful young lady."

"Oh mom, I'll always be your little girl." I say with a smile on my face.

"Yes, my little girl...my little girl who has fallen in love! Tell me all about him Ana!"

How does my mom know these things? I'm relieved that she didn't say, "Oh my God! You're pregnant!"

We arrive at mom's house and the first thing I need to do is pee and there it is...I got my period.

I call Christian at once.

"Hey baby, are you ok? You've arrived safely?" He asks slightly nervous.

"Yes Christian, I'm fine. I'm at my mom's house. I uh...just wanted to let you know that I got my period." I know I should sound happy and relieved but a part of me is slightly disappointed.

There is silence on the other end. I wonder if Christian is saddened as well.

"Christian, did you hear me? I'm not pregnant."

I hear a sigh, Christian is sighing, he's sad! Holy cow! Who would have thought?!

"Yes, baby I heard you. I suppose I should be relieved and perhaps the relief will hit me later but I must admit, I am slightly disappointed."

"I am feeling the same way Christian! Isn't that crazy?! We are both so crazy! Look at this way, we will have lots of fun practicing for the real thing!" I say longingly.

"Oh baby, don't get me going. You are too far away from me!" He moans.

I'll be home before you know it, I love you Christian."

"I love you too baby."

**A/N**

**I'm not spending time writing about Georgia. I need for this story to progress.**

**devangel6, very astute of you to notice that C & A did not use a condom!**

**I await your reviews.**

**Lisa Lilac, I got your name in my story. Look for more user/sign on names in the next update!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**


	24. Chapter 24

**CPOV**

"What the fuck do you mean the plans aren't ready? They were suppose to be ready Tuesday! You do realize today is Thursday don't you? What kind of business are you running? No! No excuses!"

I slam the phone down and call Andrea. She flies in the office so fast I didn't have time to swallow my drink of water. I cough and practically choke on it.

"Mr. Grey, are you alright? What can I do for you?" She asks not letting my shitty attitude get to her, or if it is, she hides it pretty fucking well.

"Andrea, get Barney over to Worthington Enterprises. Apparently they are having trouble with their IT program and their incompetence is costing my company huge amounts of revenue. Also, tell Ros that our business lunch will have to be rescheduled. Let the staff know that we are all working late tonight. If any of them have day care issues tell them that they will be duly compensated for their extra time and effort. That's all Andrea!" I pause a moment as I think of my woman, the one with the kind heart...

"Andrea!" I yell before she leaves. "If for whatever reason any employee cannot stay late due to a day care issue, tell them not to worry, they may leave at their regularly scheduled time. Let them know that I am in the process of adding a day care site near GEH."

Andrea is speechless.

"Did you hear me Andrea?! I'm talking to you!" I shout.

"Er, yes sir. I will let the staff know. Is there anything else Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, get Welch on the line, that'll be all." I snap.

Shit! I'm up and down! My fucking staff can't keep up with me, hell, neither can I! One second I'm screaming bloody murder telling business associates how inept they are and the next I'm going to commission someone to build a day care site near GEH for my employees with children. This may seem like I'm going soft but it is more in line with the fact that there will be less absenteeism with a day care on site.

As much as I am missing my Angel, I am thankful that she's away while I deal with trying to find Leila! I don't know what the hell she wants with me! I need to keep my past away from my present and future. My security detail is on high alert until we find her. She's crafty, I don't know how she managed to get past security. It won't happen again! Christ, like I don't have enough shit on my mind as it is!

My phone rings, it's quivering Olivia. "Mr. Grey, I have Mr. Welch on the line."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put the man through!" I snap.

"Yy..yes Sir." She quivers.

Christ if that kid drinks caffeine she really needs to quit!

"Mr. Grey, I've got that detailed report you requested. I've e-mailed the attachment to you."

"What did you find out Welch? Anything stick out in your mind?" I ask.

"No Sir, everything is average. It's a solid company, they appear to have lots of potential, only they lack the funds to really put themselves out there."

"What about the owner Welch? What can you tell me about the owner?"

"That was only sticking point Mr. Grey. Since it's under a LLC I'm finding it rather difficult to locate the owner or owners. Whomever owns this business is going a long way to protect their identity. The papers that were drawn for the owner has done some stellar work. I never seen such detail with regard to this owner keeping his or her privacy. If the company wasn't as solid as it is, that would concern me. However all the employees receive full benefits, flex schedules working their choice of a 5/40, 9/80 or 4/10. There is a low turn around, once you are employed by LBP, you tend to stay employed & the employees are fiercely loyal."

"Sounds good Welch, only I'm disappointed that you could not uncover the owner."

"Mr. Grey, I wasn't quite done filling you in."

"Go on Welch!"

"Well Sir, regarding the legal paperwork that was drawn up for this person..."

"Spit it out Welch!"

"It was your father, Carrick Grey who drew the papers sir."

What the fuck?!

"Ok Welch, drop it for now. I'll do some research on my end," I say in my usual impassive way.

"Yes Sir."

How the hell is my father mixed up in this? Christ, who ever owns LBP knows what the fuck he or she is doing. My dad won't do this type of work for just anyone. Perhaps I should take my parents out to dinner tonight? I miss them.

"Taylor, let's go." I say as we leave for lunch.

"Were to Sir?"

"Barolo's" I snap.

Taylor knows that Barolo's is my usual spot to have dinner with Elena. Taylor is good, but not that good. I saw the look on his face. He knows I'm going to have lunch with her & he is pissed off.

**Elena's POV**

Where the fuck is Christian? He is never late, he prides himself on being punctual. No doubt this mousey bitch has him so mind fucked he doesn't know whether he's coming or going. I'd like him to come all over me. Dammit! I need to control myself, he did after all, call me to join him for lunch. Of course that was the least he could do since he cancelled our standing dinner date or rather business dinner as he fucking calls it.

What I would give for a dinner and fuck date with Christian. Christ I miss those hard fucks he gave me. The man is fucking stallion! He would fuck me until I practically passed out!

Shit, my pussy is wet! Just thinking about his long hard dick pounding in to me gets me going. Why did we ever break up? Oh yes, Linc found out and beat the shit out of me. Fucker! He never could make me come like Christian did and now Christian is with her! Anastasia 'fucking' Steele.

I don't get it, what does he see in her? She's pretty I suppose but there's something 'off' about her. What could it be? Whatever it is I will find out and I will destroy her.

I still cannot believe that bitch got the best of me at the Grey's home. She was damn lucky that I didn't want a scene either. My BDSM skills will come in very handy when we do run into each other again. Only next time, I will have the upper hand.

"Elena, did you hear me?"

"Christian," I stand and give him a kiss on both sides of his cheeks. If I'm not mistaken he slightly cringed at my touch. What the fuck! "It's lovely to see you. Why have you not returned my calls and why did you cancel our dinner date Christian? Are you ok?"

Christian sits down and says, "We are no longer having dinner together Elena. I'm signing over all of Esclava properties to you. Here is the paperwork, my lawyer worked it all out."

"I don't understand darling? Have I done something wrong?"

"No Elena, you have not, however I do need to sever our ties. I am in love with an amazing girl and by some miracle, she loves me too. She knows about our past and current business relationship and while she is not fond of us being in business together she made no mention of forcing me to end it with you. I am doing this of my own accord."

Stupid fucking cunt! She's going to pay for this!

"But Christian, if she has no problem with us being in business together, then why end it?"

"I didn't say she doesn't have a problem with our business partnership, she does! Only she won't demand that I end it. I'm doing it for her, for us, for our love!"

Fuck! He's fucking in love with her!

"Christian, what the fuck are you talking about? You don't do love! Love is for losers! People like us don't need love, we need control Christian. That is our love. Control! I thought the girl was delusional when she said that you belonged to her but apparently..."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Did you speak to her? What the fuck did you say to her? Did this conversation occur on Friday, at my parent's home?" He asks as he snarls at me. He is fucking snarling at me dammit!

"Well, it appears that she is not as forthcoming as you thought Christian. Yes, it was at your parent's home and we had...words."

Christian stands up, his nostrils are flaring, "If you laid one fucking hand on her Elena...so help me God..."

"Relax Christian," I interrupt, "If anything she's the one that laid her hands on me! She had me in some sort of vice grip. I couldn't move. She even had the nerve to threaten me! Please sit down. We need to talk."

He slowly sits down but he is radiating anger and it's directed towards me! She attacks me and he is mad at me, I'm the fucking victim here!

"Tell me what she said Elena."

"She told me that you belong to her, she called me a child molester Christian. Surely you don't see me that way do you dear?" I plead.

"No Elena I don't. I want to be clear though, we are done. Stay away from my woman. I am finally happy and I don't want to fuck this up."

"Christian, how can you be happy with her. There is something off about her. What is it?"

Christian gets lost in thought, then he smiles, a fucking beautiful smile that lights up the room. Christ he's so fucking beautiful! I'd like to fuck him on this table right now!

"My Ana, my Angel, my redeemer was a...virgin."

I nearly choke on my wine! The Maitre D' comes to check on me, "Are you alright Mrs. Lincoln?"

"I'm fine!" I snap.

He leaves our table quickly as I give the fucker a pointed look. Oh yeah, this BDSM Dominatrix can still kill you with her stare!

"That's right Elena, my Ana, my Angel, my redeemer was a virgin." He purrs.

He says it with so much fucking pride I want to puke! His angel? His redeemer? Christ he really is pussy whipped and by a virgin no less!

"She was a fucking virgin?! Well now I know she can't make you happy Christian. You need someone with experience for all the fucked up shit that we like to do! She can't do that for you. What about your control Christian? Your precious fucking control?!"

"Here's the thing Elena. When I am with Ana, even merely being in her presence, I have no control. I never know what she will do next. She is so unpredictable and I fucking love that about her. In my life there are certain aspects that I do need absolute control over but not when it comes to Ana. I love losing control with her, I love losing control when I'm inside of her ..." He moans!

When he's inside of her, that sounds so fucking boring! He was never inside of me, he was pounding into me, fucking me hard, practically violating me, of course I wanted to be violated!

"Hmmph. How's the fucking Christian? You and I together was the best fucking there was. Must be awful boring without control."

"No Elena, that couldn't be further from the truth! I lose control when Ana and I fuck and I never enjoyed fucking so much in all my life. We fuck and we love each other! The girl is a natural, she knows how to please me." He moans again!

He's moaning just thinking about that bitch! My head is spinning! This is so fucking wrong!

**CPOV**

I've had enough talking with this woman. I have made it abundantly clear that we are through, I know she can be a bit possessive at times so for the sake of how she saved me from my self-destructive youth, (or so I thought until I met my Angel) I indulged her possessive touch. No more!

"Christian, I cannot believe you are doing this to me? Are we no longer friends?"

"We are done Elena! Finished! Now please don't make me say hurtful things that I may regret, I am thankful for what you've done for me, but let's be clear, I don't owe you a damn thing. We are square. Have a nice life!"

I march out of Barolo's and I can see Taylor's impassive face trying hard not to crack a smile. That's right Taylor, I always knew you couldn't stand Elena but being the consummate professional, you never gave anything away. Well, not willingly anyway. She and I are done. No more business dinners, no more casual talking about our lives, it's finished. I feel good. Really good.

Now I have to get through one more night of nightmares before my baby comes back to me.

**Elena's POV**

What the fuck just happened? Did I just get dumped? Nobody dumps me! Nobody! Well, except Christian.

Fuck! He's dumped me twice! Once after Linc caught us and now because he thinks he's in love! That fucking bitch is going to pay!

What the fuck is taking Dillon so long to dig up dirt on this mouse? Is she really that sweet, pure and innocent? This is fucking ridiculous! There has to be something out there that I might be able to use against her! If there is, I will find it dammit!

No one will ever take Christian from me. I had a hand in picking some of his subs, I know his likes and dislikes. I know him better than he knows himself! Perhaps it's time to put Leila back in the picture. She's so stupid, she has no clue that I am the puppet master. I can control this out come and I will. Christian will be mine soon enough! It's time to put my biggest plan in motion.

**Phone vibrates**

Who the fuck is this I wonder as I grab my phone. It's Dillon! He wants to meet. He has news on Snow White-AKA Ana Steel! Excellent! Perhaps this day will get better!

**CPOV**

The work day is over and I head to Bellevue to have dinner with my parents.

"Mom, dad, how are you?"

"We're fine dear," says Grace. "To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure and why isn't the lovely Ana with you?"

"She's in Georgia" I sigh as I run my fingers through my hair. My chest is aching, there is a hole in my heart, I feel so detached. I miss my Angel so much.

"Why is she in Georgia? You look tired son. I hope you didn't have a falling out?"

"Relax mom, Ana and I are fine. She went to visit her parents. I miss her so much. I am trying to keep busy by diving in to my work, well, more so than usual only it doesn't seem to help. Thankfully Ana will be back tomorrow."

"You looked very happy with her son. The Negotiator has done quite a number on you." My father says as he smiles.

"Ordinarily, I would beg to differ dad but you are spot on, she's wonderful. I could go on and on about Ana dad but I came here to ask you a question for a colleague of mine."

"Oh? Go ahead son. What is it?"

"I have a friend and colleague who values his privacy. He likes to keep a low profile however he is about to explode in the business world. He wants nothing more than to run his company in complete anonymity. Is that possible and if so, would you be able to help him draw up some papers to ensure this type of anonymity?"

"Son, that's not something that I usually do. Having said that, I do have the blue print for exactly the type of paperwork your colleague requires. I will do this as a favor to you my son. Send him my info if he is interested in following up."

"Sounds good dad, would you like me to send him to your office downtown?"

"No son, this is something I do off the record. My documents are in my home office."

"Thanks dad, I'll let him know."

"Christian, once Ana returns we would love to have you both over for dinner." Grace says with a smile on her face.

"Yes Christian, please invite Staysha,"

I give Mia a pointed stare.

"Sorry big brother, I mean **Ana**, please invite **Ana** over. We need to hang out and do some shopping, go to the movies and chill out together." Mia says as she saunters in.

"Mia, where have you been?"

"Where else mom, shopping! It will be nice to have a shopping buddy when Ana returns. I am already making plans for Ana and I to hit the town. I'm taking her to _**Caribbeansbride,** _it's the newest hot spot! Have you heard of it Christain?" She asks.

It's actually one of my many business ventures. I'm happy that it has taken off so quickly, though I don't share this information with Mia or with any of my family members.

"Yes Mia, the name sounds familiar." I say trying to sound bored though deep down I'm thrilled that Mia likes it. It's better to get her unbiased view and not let her know that it's my business.

"Well, I've got to unpack my goodies, I'll see you later big brother! Give my love to Taylor, he's such a cutie! Does he ever get any time off? Perhaps I'll call him tonight and he can take me out to **_Caribbeansbride_**!" Mia says as she heads upstairs.

I don't fucking think so baby sister!

I say my good byes to my parents and I'm back at Escala. I usually live for my solitude but now I'm lonely, I'm alone. I ache to feel my woman's body next to mine. I am missing my soul, my love, my life. I am not complete. The only thing that keeps me going is that in less than 24 hours she will be back where she belongs, with me.

For some stupid reason the Rodriguez boy comes to mind. Shit! I feel sorry for the poor fuck! He wants my baby and she loves me, that must hurt like...like I don't know what, nor do I ever care to know. A cold shiver runs down my spine. I need to hear my baby's voice. We've spoken every day sometimes two or three times during the day but my need to hear her voice is beyond urgent.

I call her cell phone, she doesn't pick up. Ana always answers on the first ring if not, definitely by the second ring. My body is heading out to sea, I'm lost, I'm drowning, she won't pick up, I can't fucking breathe, my knees are going weak and not in a good way...I feel dizzy, where is she?

"Christian!"

I come up for air as though I was drowning and have been thrown a life raft. I can breathe, I can breathe, she is on the other end and I can hear her heavenly voice. She calms me, she soothes me, my Ana, my siren, my love.

"Anastasia, how are you baby?"

"Christian, I miss you so much! I've enjoyed my time here but I am ready to come home, home to you."

I breathe a sigh of relief. She still loves me! I had a deep-seated fear that as she had time and distance that she would 'come to her senses' and realize that I am no good for her. Thankfully, that did not happen.

"Ana, I'm working late tomorrow so I will have Taylor pick you up at the Sea-Tac and I will see you tomorrow evening baby."

"I'm counting the minutes Christian. I love you!"

"I love you too baby."

**Caribbeansbride, I hope you enjoyed your name in my story!**

**Does anyone want to be the office floozy at LBP who attempts to make a move on Noah? PM me if you're interested.**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone,**

**The part of the office floozy has been cast, out of fairness, I gave it to the first person who contacted me and wanted the part. To those of you who expressed interest in the office floozy, please know that I have other characters floating around in my sick twisted head. I may be contacting you via PM to see if I can interest you in another part of my story. **

**Enjoy,**

**Rosie**

**APOV**

Mom drops me off at the airport and I cannot wait to get back to my man!

"Ana, I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too mom. You have to come visit. I'm dying for you to meet Christian, you will love him mom!"

"Ana, from all the things you've said about him during your stay, I have no doubt in my mind. I've not seen you so happy, you're glowing."

I blush, it's the Christian Grey loves me glow.

"That's what Christian does to me mom. I love him!"

I look at my mom and her jaw is on the floor, she's speechless. I'm not sure why, I mean I did tell her that I love him, she knew I was in love from the moment I stepped off of the plane.

"Mom, are you alright? Mom?"

"Hello Mrs. Adams. How are you?"

I turn quickly and see my man.

"Christian!" I squeal as I launch myself at him, "Christian, you're here!"

I kiss him over and over.

"Yes, baby I'm here. I couldn't wait for you to come back to me so I thought we would enjoy the flight home together."

"That's so nice of you. I missed you so much." I turn to my mom, she's checked out. "Mom, mom..."

"Oh yes Ana dear, sorry about that."

"Mom, this is my boyfriend Christian Grey. Christian this is my mom."

"I'm delighted to meet you Mrs. Adams," Says my man as he kisses the back of her hand and gives her his full mega watt smile.

Mom is puddy in his hands.

"Christian, it's lovely to meet you and please call me Carla," she says as she blushes.

So that's where my blushing comes from!

"Thank you Carla, I trust you both had a nice visit?"

"We did Christian, Ana is positively radiant & she's so very happy! I'm sure that has everything to do with you." She gushes.

Geez, this is embarrassing!

"Thank you Carla, though it is really the other way around. It is Anastasia who has made me very happy. Your daughter is one in a million," He says in that sweet and sexy way.

Geez, can we leave now before I jump him in the middle of this airport?!

We say our good byes and Christian leads me down a private runway. OH! MY! GOSH!

There it is, Christian's private jet. It bears the name "_Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc'_ holy hell!

**CPOV**

Ana knows I am wealthy but I'm not sure she knows just how wealthy I am. I thought I would ease her in gently. Perhaps flying home on The GEH Jet was not a good idea. Her jaw is on the floor.

"Ana, are you ok?"

"Yes Christian, I'm fine. I'm trying to take this all in. Your jet is awesome!"

Ok, I can breathe a bit. She's a little overwhelmed but she is not upset. I can do this.

"Thank you Angel, I wanted you to go home in comfort. Of course I have my own selfish reasons as well."

Ana looks up at me confused.

"Baby I just wanted to see you and I could not wait for your flight to bring you back to me so I took matters into my hands."

Ana puts her arms around my waist, hugs me hard and nuzzles my chest! Fuck I've missed this so much. We stand there holding each other for who knows how long when my pilot Neville gives us the go ahead.

I guide Ana inside my jet, she looks around dumbstruck. I give her a brief tour and Natalia our flight attendant tells us to be seated as we will depart momentarily.

**APOV**

"May I get you anything Mr. Grey? Miss Steele?" Asks Natalia as she stands a little too close to my man.

"Just a glass of water for me." I say as I'm still reeling from this unexpected surprise.

"Yes Miss Steele, still or sparkling?" She asks but she's not looking at me!

"Still please," I snap.

Christian smiles at the tone in which I've answered to Miss Natalia who continues to bat her eyes at my man!

"And you Mr. Grey?" She purrs, Miss Natalia has the nerve to purr at my man!

Geez, get a grip Steele, you're going to have to deal with this kind of crap from now on. I mean the man is beautiful!

Without taking his eyes off of me, Christian takes my hand, kisses my knuckles and says in a very clear-cut way to Miss Natalia, "I have everything I need right here, now if you'll excuse us please."

And with that comment, Natalia leaves in a huff.

"Baby I find your jealousy to be quite adorable." He says.

"I don't know what you're talking about Christian," I say as I fold my arms together.

"Anastasia, it's you. It will always be you."

Miss Natalia brings me my water and this time she does not look at my man, she looks at me and smiles and I give her the death glare. Perhaps now, she'll get the damn picture.

"Thank you Christian, I did need to hear that. You're just so beautiful and it's difficult for me to deal with these women drooling over you." I say.

"I think you need some reassurance, don't you my Angel?"

"No Christian, I don't. I'm sorry, this is all new to me but I know you love me as I love you," I say with reverence.

"Ana, you may not need reassurance but I do. Come" Christian says as he takes my hand and leads me to the back of his jet.

"It's time for you and I to join the mile high club my Angel," he says in that sexy way that has me wet and panting for only for him.

*****Escala*****

We finally arrive home to Escala, Christian pours himself a glass of wine and pours a glass of Pepsi for me. He's up to something, I can tell, though I'm not sure what it could be.

"So, did you enjoy the amenities that my company jet had to offer?"

"The amenities were lovely Christian but what I prefered much more was the 'personal touch' that you offered."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it my Angel, that personal touch is given solely to you."

"Yes, I know and you would do well to remember that...Sir."

Christian's head snaps up and he smiles at me. He runs his fingers through his hair. Oh no, this is not a good sign.

"What is it Christian? You're scaring me. Please just say it."

"Ana, listen to me. I need you to remain calm and listen to everything that I say before you react ok baby?"

Holy shit, I'm scared. "Please Christian, just tell me."

He takes a deep breath and says, "I had lunch with Elena and I..."

"You what?! Was this one of your 'business lunches' with The Child Molester?" I shout.

"Ana, let me finish! I ended my business relationship with her and also our friendship. I signed over all of Esclava properties to her. I told her that I know longer wish to see her. I didn't want her business relationship to interfere with yours and my loving relationship Ana. I cannot and will not risk it. You mean too much to me baby!"

"Christian, I never asked you to do that. Although if I'm being perfectly honest, I am glad you did."

"Ana, did you really have Elena in some sort of death grip?" He asks his voice in shock & awe.

"So, The Snake told you about our little run in did she?"

"The Snake?" Christian smiles at the name I've given to The Child Molester, "Yes, she did, now answer me. Did you have her in some sort of death grip?" He asks again mildly amused.

"I did, she pissed me off Christian. She caught me completely off guard. I had no clue she was The Child molester, until she approached me and called me 'mousey looking.' The woman is a snake and she called me a mouse, I find that ironic since I was the one taking her to task."

"Ana, why didn't you tell me about it? About what she did?"

"I didn't want to tell you because knowing you, you would have called her on it and I don't need you fighting my battles for me. I can take care of myself you know!"

"Indeed, I do know my Angel."

"Speaking of taking care of myself, I got some great news."

"Oh, do tell."

"I start work on Monday with LBP!"

Christian's face falls though he quickly recovers and puts his impassive face on.

"What's wrong Christian, are you not happy for me?"

"Ana, I'm know this is going to sound awful and I know you won't do it but I promised myself that I would be honest with you because I love you and I want our relationship to work."

"Go on Christian."

"Well, I don't want you to work. You don't need to work Anastasia. I can take care of all your needs. I want you here, where I know you will be safe."

"Yes, you're right Christian. That sounds awful, though I do appreciate your candor. I want to work Christian, it's what I was meant to do. I can't just sit here all day and do nothing. That's not me. I get to work doing something that I love and I get to do it at Lost Boys Publishing. It was meant for me to work there. Please be happy for me."

Christian sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "Ana, I am very happy for you. Truly I am, only it's going to be very difficult for me to work this out. Please be patient with me baby."

"We will work it out together Christian, that's what we do. I love you so much." I say as I wrap my arms around my man's waist and hug him hard.

Christian and I spent the week-end together, he took me on his cruiser, "The Grace," he taught me how to sail, as well as anyone can be taught. We went on a hike, we went for a row on Lake Union, we spent the entire week-end having fun and making love. I think Christian wanted to do as much with me as possible before the reality of my going to work sinks in. Sunday evening came fast and as the we enjoyed the sunset on the lake, I could hear Christian's sigh.

"Christian, don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'm just starting a new job is all. Nothing for you to worry about."

**CPOV**

My woman can read me like a book. That scares me. She senses my tension, my frustration, though she doesn't know the root of my apprehension is that I am still having trouble finding out who the owners of LBP are.

My dad is a great fucking lawyer. I'm going to have to do some digging of my own.

"Thanks for trying to reassure me baby. Remember Sawyer is now your security detail so he will be with you where ever you go."

"Christian, I really don't think that's necessary."

"I wish that were the case but you know I'm a very high-profile person. I don't want anyone bothering you."

"I know Christian and I will allow this, if only to give you piece of mind. You must remember, I don't want Sawyer inside LBP, he is only to walk me to the door."

"Thanks for doing this for me my Angel. I do need this reassurance, I need to know your safe and I only hope that Sawyer is around merely as an accessory and not as your protection detail."

Taylor drives us home after a lovely day spent at Lake Union, when we get home Mrs. Jones has dinner prepared for us.

"Mr. Grey, Ana, dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Thanks Gail." I say.

"It smells heavenly Mrs. Jones, chicken pot pie?" Asks my Angel.

"Yes, Ana. Enjoy you two."

Gail says as she quietly leaves us to enjoy our meal.

**APOV**

I feel extremely nervous about my first day of work tomorrow. I understand that those are the typical feelings for starting a new job, but compile that with the nerves I feel radiating off of Christian and that makes things ten times worse.

"Christian, it's ok" I say. "It's a new job. You're making me feel like I'm walking in to the lion's den. Relax." I say in a whisper.

"You don't understand baby, I've not done this before. You're mine Ana, you're my Angel. The women I've had before, they were merely...subs and they were under a strict contract with me, they had to follow my orders, but I didn't love them, I wasn't emotionally invested in them. You are different Ana and the fact that I cannot control you drives me mad."

He says those words with the utmost sincerity. I get off the bar stool and stand between my man's legs, he wraps his arms around my waist and leans into my chest as I run my fingers through his beautiful soft floppy just fucked hair.

"I love you baby, only thing is with you I feel...powerless, I have no control and that scares the shit out of me!"

"It scares me too Christian, I've not felt anything like this before, love is such a powerful and scary emotion, but aside from being a scary, it is also beautiful, beautiful in knowing that these wonderful feelings that I have are reciprocated by you, my most wonderful and looks to die for boyfriend Christian Grey. I don't know how I got so lucky and there are times when I wonder how and why, then I think, 'who cares about the how and why' just be happy and go with it!" I say as the words spill out.

"Be happy and go with it eh?" Says Christian as he smiles his most beautiful smile. "That's not something I have ever done, but for you, I will try. It's getting late my Angel and I still would like to be happy and go with it a few more times tonight, come," He says as he extends his hand.

I take it willingly knowing some very good loving is going to rock my world tonight!

**Elena's POV**

"What have you got for me Dillon?" I ask anxiously, hoping he's got some dirt on this bitch!

"It's all in the envelope Mrs. Lincoln. I'm sure you'll find the information to be very helpful with your...project."

I open the envelope and review the documents and photos. Oh my God! "Dillon! You've done excellent work here. I'm going to double your commission! I may need your services sometime in the future. Will you be available?"

"For you Mrs. Lincoln, of course I would."

"I'm glad to hear that, you will be duly compensated for your time and effort. Just remember, we must handle this issue with the utmost discretion and you must be ready to assist me anytime I call. Regardless of the time. Are we clear Dillon? May I count you?" I ask as I roam my hand over his hardening dick, men are so fucking stupid!

"Yyyes, yes of course Mrs. Lincoln. You may count on me." He says as he quickly puts his head down.

"Very good Dillon, now go upstairs, wait for me and I shall punish and reward you for a job well done."

He whispers quietly, "Yes my mistress."

Dillon quickly leaves while I look over the documents and quietly finish my drink. I'll stay here for another half hour or so, make the fucker Dillon wait.

He's brilliant at getting me what I want work wise but he's shit for giving me what I **_need_**...fuck wise! No one's been able to fill my fuck needs like Christian. Fucking asshole! I hate that I need him so much!

Oh Miss Steele, did you really think you could hide this from Christian, from me, from anyone for that matter?! What a stupid bitch!

I so look forward to our next meeting! With the dirt that I have on you, I will bring you to your knees!

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Cynthia74, kendall777 AKA-Bernadette, Rushmr, ARSG, .73, Angela76,**

**You wanted more, your wish is my command! Forgive my misspellings, I was in a hurry to get this out. I want to keep this story moving.**

**all8row, your comment about Ana selling drugs in college made me laugh my butt off!**

**I'm throwing in something called a ***Time Break*** in order to keep the story going.**

**Enjoy!**

**APOV**

The alarm goes off. Recess is over, time to get to school er, I mean work! I move to jump out of bed when I feel Christian's big strong muscular arms envelop me. He pulls me back in the bed and says, "Don't go baby...stay."

I feel his morning stiffness greeting me a very good morning.

"Christian, don't tempt me." I mumble as I turn and hug my man while I nuzzle and kiss (Yes, I get to kiss) his strong sculpted chest.

Christian and I have some fun as we shower together, it feels so good to run my hands all over my man's body. If we didn't start to prune I would have stayed under the shower with him all day!

We dry each other off tenderly and lovingly, as Christian dries me he leaves gentle kiss on my body. Once he's done he smacks my butt with the towel. His way of being playful perhaps? Hmmmm...

I put on some light make up, a touch of mascara and some blush though I don't need much as I am still feeling flush from our love-making. All I have to do is think about us together and I get warm all over. I go to the guest room and head towards the closet. I am so grateful that Christian purchased a new wardrobe for me. I wouldn't have had much time or money to shop for business attire of this caliber. I chose a navy colored pencil skirt with a frilly blouse and some high heel pumps. I pull my hair back in a bun as I want to convey an absolute business professional look. Perhaps I should purchase no-prescription pair of glasses. Hmmm...I wonder if I still have my old ones in my back pack.

I go downstairs and I see Christian having a cup of coffee, he gazes up at me and his jaw is on the floor. Why? I'm getting concerned as I make my way near him. Is there something wrong with my clothes, I check the buttons on my blouse, no, no cleavage showing, I don't see any stains, what gives?

Mrs. Jones sees me and she is beaming so I guess I look ok.

"Christian, what's wrong? Do I look that bad?" I ask as I am feeling unsure of myself. He still isn't saying anything. "Christian, please. You're going to give me a complex. Just say it." I exclaim as I stand in front of him.

"Anastasia, where did you get those glasses?" He finally asks as he takes them off of me.

"They're mine, I use them to make me appear more mature, more business like. Do you like them?" I ask as I bat my eyelashes at my man.

"No! I hate them! I don't want you wearing them." He shouts and I notice Mrs. Jones quietly leaves.

"Why Christian, I don't get it."

"Anastasia, you look like the damn hot librarian lady that everyone wants to fuck! That's why!" Then he wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. "Don't go Ana, stay here and let me take care of you. I don't want anyone looking at you and wanting to get into your panties. Please baby."

"Christian, we've already discussed this and I can't do it, I will not be a kept woman. I am looking forward to spreading my wings." I say fully exasperated.

"My concern is someone want to spread your legs!" He shouts.

"You need to discuss these issues with your doctor. You have to learn to trust me, to know that I can take of myself."

"I do trust you Ana, it's those fuckers that are out there that I don't trust!"

"Christian, this is getting us nowhere, let's just enjoy our breakfast, shall we?"

"Fine," he says as he pouts. Pouting Christian is hot!

After we finish our breakfast I make to clean up but Christian quickly says, "Leave that to Gail, she'll take care of it. I have a little gift for you, come." He says as he leads me towards his office.

"Christian, how sweet of you. You didn't have to do this."

"I know baby but I wanted to, it's just a little something that I hope you like, go on, open it." He says like an excited little boy.

I open the box and I see a beautiful personalized crystal name plate, "Anastasia R. Steele" with a photo of Christian and myself taken at my graduation. It's beautiful, as I admire it I notice a tiny angel etched next to my name. My heart is exploding and I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. This man loves me, I know this to be true but when he does something like this, it only reinforces the love that we have, this unbreakable bond.

I look up at my man, he's beaming at me while I smile and I give him what I hope is a "I want you to take me now" look.

"Baby, don't look at me like that, it's your first day of work and I want you there in plenty of time, you must make a good impression since you want to work," he smirks.

"Christian, take me now." I plead as I rub my hands over her growing arousal.

"Dammit woman, you're going to slowly kill me, you know that don't you?"

"No I'm not, I'm going to slowly love you Christian, just the way you like." I purr.

He quickly says, "Now you're talking baby" as he kisses me with everything he has, then suddenly pulls away from me. "Come, Taylor & Sawyer are waiting, let's go."

Dammit! Christian got me hot and bothered for nothing and I want to fuck! He's doing this to get back at me for going to work, it's not fair!

Taylor parks the car in the lot that's located smack dab in the middle of GEH and LBP, they are walking distance from each other. How convenient is that?

I feel nervous, scared all of a sudden. This is my first grown up job, it's like the first day of school knowing you have a test that you did not study for and everyone there is well prepped.

"Anastasia, are you ok?" Christian asks brining me back to the here and now.

"I'm scared Christian, what if I can't do this?"

"Ana, you have nothing to fear baby. You are a bright, brilliant and talented person. I would hire you in an instant for your skills alone and it would have nothing to do with your beauty baby, though it doesn't hurt. Give yourself some credit. Come." He says as he takes me hand and leads me out.

"Thank you Christian," I say as I hug my man. He always finds the right thing to say to put my mind as ease. "Remember, Sawyer is only to walk me to the door Christian."

"Yes, I know baby. Let's go."

I'm in front of LBP and I turn quickly to Sawyer and say, "Thanks Sawyer, I'll see you at five."

He nods as he opens the door for me, "Yes Miss Steele."

I square my shoulders back and attempt to walk in with an assured confidence. My nervous jitters are quickly eased as I see the lovely lady that greeted me the first time I walked in LBP.

"Miss Steele? I'm Sara, Sara Collins. I'll be getting you set up today, if you'll follow me please?"

"Thank you Sara and it's Ana, are things formal here? Do we go by our surnames?" I ask with a nervous discomfort that returns.

"Oh no Ana, this is a very relaxed atmosphere. I'm sure you're going to fit in just fine. You're a little early so that gives me an opportunity to fill you in on a few things." Sara says as she leads me to my desk.

"Thank you Sara, that's very kind of you." I say feeling much better now, the knots in my stomach have dissipated.

"You will be working for our new Lead Editor, I don't know much about him as I was out-of-town on business last week. I only know that he is a brilliant Lead Editor and he is the best at what he does."

"You will be sharing duties with _**Lisa Lilac**_, you may recall that _**Lisa**_ was on the interview panel."

"Yes, I remember_** Lisa**_. I thought she upper management since she assisted with the interview?"

"As I've said, this is a very relaxed atmosphere and since you and _**Lisa**_ will be working rather closely, it benefits everyone if we have a positive and cohesive working environment. _**Lisa**_ was very fond you and thinks you two will get along swimmingly."

With that said, a bustle of people storm in as the 8 o'clock bell rings.

I see Lisa right away and as soon as she sees me she smiles, "Hi Ana, welcome aboard! Has Sara filled you in?"

"As best she could," I reply with a smile.

"Good, let's get working, shall we?"

**CPOV**

I've only been at work for two hours and it feels like two damn days! I wonder how Ana is doing? I'm sure she's doing fine but I still need to find out what's going on with LBP. This is really starting to piss me off!

I can't think, I need to blow off some steam. "Andrea!" I shout.

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

"Get Bastille over here, now!"

"Yes Sir."

I leave my office and head towards the gym, I feel all eyes on me. Well their eyes are usually on me as I come and go but I can feel the difference in their looks. Some of the women actually look sad, mad, dismayed, shocked even. They are still reeling regarding my very public display of affection with one Miss Anastasia Steele.

Perhaps now that their questions have been answered they will all stop gawking and swooning over me. I swear sometimes I just want to yell, 'Get over it, it's just a face dammit!' although somehow I don't think that would make them perform any better so I just shut up and move on.

My phone vibrates, I grab it quickly hoping it's a message from my Angel. It's Andrea, "What is it?!" I snap.

"Sir, Bastille will meet you at the GEH Gym in 5 minutes."

"Is that all Andrea?"

"Yes Sir."

I close the call.

**APOV**

"I will report directly to Zach Mitchell, he's one of the Lead Editors here at LBP and you will report to the new guy, here he comes now."

I turn around and see Mr. Business Suit, AKA Noah Shepherd. Holy shit!

"Ana, how lovely to see you again."

"Hello Sir, it's nice to see too." I say as I blush.

"Ana please, the name is Noah. We'll get along much better if we dismiss with the formalities ok?"

"Yes Sir, er I mean, sounds good Noah."

"Excellent. I have five manuscripts that need reviewing. Let's begin with the first three chapters and we will go from there. I'll touch bases with you after lunch. I'm going to be in meetings this morning. Have a great day ladies." He says as he heads towards his office.

"Oh and Ana," he looks towards me, "Welcome aboard." He says with his dazzling mega watt smile.

"Isn't he dreamy Ana? I know I shouldn't speak that way about a co-worker and all but good lord, the man is a walking talking Adonis! What do you think Ana?" Lisa asks with much enthusiasm.

I smirk as I think of my man and reply, "I've seen better."

Then we both look at one another and laugh. Yes, Lisa and I are going to get along just fine!

The morning zips on by and I suddenly hear a young voice say, "Excuse me but you must be lost."

I look up and see a very good-looking kid, he can't be more than 15 or 16 years of age. He's a cutie.

"Why would you say that?" I ask and without missing a beat, the kid says, "Because heaven is a long way from here baby!"

I can't help but laugh out loud.

"Oh, I see you've met _**Ryder**_," Lisa says in a slightly annoyed tone.

"He's our latest 'pet project' we take in kids as student workers, it gives them work experience, they make a little money and in _**Ryder's**_ case, it keeps him out of trouble...well, most of the time." She smiles.

"Oh come on Lisa, don't ruin my game. I'm trying to make time with, what's your name pretty lady?"

I extend my hand and say, "I'm Ana, Ana Steele & you are?"

"The name is _**Ryder, Ryder Flynn**_, future CEO & millionaire, the one that will sweep you off of your feet, should you give me the chance." He says with his charming smile.

"Well Ryder it's nice to meet you but unfortunately for you, I am spoken for and I am on my way to meet my boyfriend for lunch, I'll see you around Ryder." I say as I head towards to the door.

"You can bet on it Ana!"

"Miss Steele, where are we going? I can get your lunch for you, should you choose to stay in the building ma'am."

"Hi Sawyer, I was going to drop in on Christian so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't give him a heads up."

"That's fine ma'am. I'll only notify security that we are on our way."

"Thanks Sawyer, I appreciate that. I don't want to cause another scene." I remember the women in the office gaping at me, I was dressed in my ususal jeans. I decide to head back to LBP to 'freshen' up a bit.

"Sawyer, I just remembered something. I'm going back to the office. I'll be back in ten minutes."

"I'll be here Miss Steele."

I go to the ladies room and apply a fresh coat of lip stick, unbutton the top button of my blouse and I think I am ready to go. I look at the quote next to the mirror and I cannot help but smile. It's a line from Peter Pan!

_**"Growing up is such a barbarous business, full of inconvenience... and pimples."**_

I cannot help but smile. I wonder if the men's restroom has the same quote. Perhaps it's different. I would love to know!

As soon as we arrive I am greeted by a very nice well dressed doorman, I vaguely remember running past him in terror the last time. Thankfully, he didn't lose his job. I'll have to ask Christian about that, I need to make sure that no one lost their job that day because of me.

"This way Miss Steele," says another friendly face and I am whisked away in the elevator.

"Well this is different," I say to Sawyer who manages a nod.

The elevator opens and Andrea is there to greet me.

"Miss Steele, how lovely to see you. Come with me please." She says as she leads me to Christian's office.

I can hear him yelling on the phone, so many obscenities to who knows who and for who knows why?

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele is here to see you."

Christian's head snaps up and he says, "I will let you figure that out. Touch bases with Ros." He hangs up the phone and says, "Andrea, order my lunch for two today, have it delivered at once. That will be all Andrea, I'll call you if you we need anything else."

"Very good Mr. Grey."

"Hi Christian, I thought I would surprise you with a visit. I hope you don't mind." I say as I feel myself blushing.

"Oh baby you are welcome here anytime, you know that." He says as he wraps me in his arms and kisses me ever so gently.

I kiss him back with an urgent need that hasn't left from this morning.

"Christian, you left me needing and wanting you. It's time to pay up." I moan.

"Christ Angel, you're a machine!" He exclaims with some amusement.

"A machine that you built Christian!" I say as I roam my hands over his growing arousal.

He lifts me up and places me on his desk, he takes a foil packet out and I watch with fascination as he puts it on, it's so fucking hot! I pull my panties off and he lifts my skirt up while he's caressing my legs.

"Oh Christ Ana, you feel so fucking good baby. Those stockings, you are so hot baby! I fucking love you so much." He moans as we thrust against one another. We find our release together and enjoy the after effects of our lunch fuck. Hmmmm...I rather enjoy lunch dates like this.

Our lunch is delivered and we enjoy it together as we talk about my work day. I say my good byes and fly back to LBP.

As I walk in the office Lisa immediately says, "Ana, are you ok, you look a little flushed."

I feel myself turning fifty shades of red, "I'm fine, I just hurried back as I didn't want to be late, you know, it being my first day and all. I must make a good impression."

"Hmph, by looks of things, you've already made quite the impression. Especially amongst the male staff, I've had many of them inquire with me regarding your status."

"My status?" I ask

"Yes silly. You know, married, single, divorced, gay, straight."

"Well, if anyone inquires, I am happily involved and not interested in mixing business with pleasure." I say in a huff.

Lisa laughs again and I join in and say, "Of course, between you and me, if I was a few years younger and Ryder a few years older and if I wasn't madly in love...he might have a chance," and with that comment Lisa and I laugh so hard we start crying.

"It's nice to see you ladies getting along so well."

"Hi Zach, you remember Ana. Ana you remember Zach."

"Hello Ana, nice to see you again and welcome aboard, you're going to love working here at LBP."

"Thank you Zach, I love it already." I say with a sincere smile.

Noah approaches my desk and says, "Ana, have you completed reviewing those manuscripts?"

"Yes Noah, they are right here, ready to go." I say as I hand them to him.

He looks at me and smiles his megawatt smile, "Thanks Ana, I'll check them out."

At 4:45 Noah comes out of his office and approaches me, "Ana, you did a great job with these. I must say I am impressed. One of the manuscripts needs a few tweaks, I e-mailed my revisions. Great job. You can call it day. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks Noah, good night."

Sawyer is waiting for me and he walks me to the car. He must have notified Christian that I was leaving early as he joins me in a matter of minutes.

"Hey baby, did the teacher dismiss you from class a little early today?"

"Yes he did, he was very happy with my work."

"_He_? Who is he?" Christian asks with a raised brow.

"**He**, is my boss. His name is Noah Shepherd."

**CPOV**

No fucking way! Noah fucking Shepherd? Well isn't this a small world! My research has gotten that much easier. I'll find out all I can about Noah and what he's been up to recently, perhaps that will give me a window into what's going on with this LBP!

*****Time Break*****

It's been two fucking weeks and I still cannot get anywhere with this damn LBP. If I tell Ana that I am investigating LBP I know she will snap. She understands I have issues with control but she feels that I need to trust her, which of course I do, it's the rest of the world that I don't fucking trust!

Let's see how my Angel feels about her man visiting her at lunch...Andrea called ahead and has made my lunch arrangements.

**APOV**

"Ana," Noah approaches, "I have a fiction symposium that I am scheduled to attend this Friday in New York."

"I think it would be a great opportunity for you to attend as well. What do you think?"

"Noah, that would be amazing! Yes, I would love to go. Thanks so much for thinking of me." I exclaim.

"Excellent, here's the information. Please take care of all the arrangements, we will fly out Thursday night."

"Noah, since this is a one day event would it be ok with you if I flew home right after? I mean, there is no reason for me to stay."

He ponders my statement and says, "No Ana, there isn't. I was only thinking that it would be best to get a full nights rest before heading back, either way it's up to you. Please book me through the week-end."

"Thanks Noah, will do."

"One more thing Ana, since we are losing a day of work I really need these manuscripts completed."

"No problem, I can get this done if you need the process rushed."

"Thanks Ana, I would really appreciate it, perhaps we can work through lunch together in order to complete this task, I'll buy." He says.

"Well, there go my plans to take my Angel to lunch."

Holy fuck, Christian is here and he looks hot! Smokin' hot! He left for the office early this morning so I did not see what he was wearing. We made love, he gave me a quick kiss on my nose, he showered and I went back to sleep.

He's wearing his grey suit, he looks like he came straight out of an ad from GQ Magazine! I still cannot believe this beautiful man is mine!

"Christian, what a nice surprise." I say as I get up and hug my man.

He looks down at me and kisses my nose.

"Christian, this is my boss, Noah Shepherd. Noah, this is my boyfriend, Christian Grey."

They size one another up, Noah extends his hand and says, "Grey, how are things at GEH? Do you still hit the lake?"

"Shepherd," he says as they shake hands. "Things are well and I don't hit the lake as often as I like, however when I do, I thoroughly enjoy coxing Ana and she really _**loves**_ when I cox her." He purrs.

I know I'm turning redder than a tomato! My man loves playing with those words.

Wait, what?! Noah and Christian know each other? What the hell is going on here?!

I regain my senses and look over at Lisa, her jaw is on the floor as she drools over my man. It's a good thing that Lisa and I are friends, hell I don't blame her for drooling, what woman wouldn't?!

"Christian, this is my co-worker and friend _**Lisa Lilac**_. Lisa, this is my boyfriend Christian Grey."  
Earth to Lisa, hello Lisa?

"Mr. Grey, it's nice to meet you." Lisa says sounding like a giggling school girl. I can't help but smirk.

"Lisa," Christian takes her hand and gives her his requisite megga watt smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He purrs.

Lisa looks adorable, a huge silly grin on her face, she finally realizes she's staring and smiling.

"Well, I'm on my way to lunch, I'll see you later Ana. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Grey."

She trips as she tries heads towards the exit. Her legs must feel like Jell-o. I'm familiar with that feeling, even now!

"Christian, I wish you had called. I'm working through lunch with Noah today. We have a deadline to meet." I say with disappointment.

Christian gives Noah a look, I'm not sure what kind of look it was but there was definitely some silent communication going on there.

"Ana, enjoy your lunch with 'Stroke,' I can work out some of the bugs and we can finish up when you return." He says as he smiles a genuine smile.

"Stroke?" I ask with confusion.

"Stroke was my tag when Noah and I rowed at Harvard. He never could get over the fact that I replaced him as The Stroke Seat." He says with amusement**. **

Hmm...perhaps this won't be a pissing contest. Thank goodness!

Christian takes me to _**Andrea's**_ Seafood. It's a charming place but it's very, very busy. It must be a sign that they serve good food, though of course how could they not? I can't imagine Christian settling for anything but the best.

We are immediately greeted by the hostess who of course only has eyes for Christian. I fold my arms and give her the death glare, some how this makes my presence known. Hmmmm, I like this stance. I must adopt it more often.

"Mr. Grey, how nice to see you, we have your table ready for you, right this way please."

We are quickly ushered in to a private dining area. A lovely woman enters the room with a huge smile on her face. She looks at Christian and then at me, she actually is acknowledging my presence! I like her already!

"Christian, it's great to see you!" She says most sincerely.

She called him Christian. Who is this woman?

"_**Andrea**_, always lovely to see you too." He says as he stands and kisses her hand. She blushes and for whatever reason, I do not feel threatened by her though she is quite pretty.

"_**Andrea**_, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Anastasia Steele, Anastasia, this is my very good friend _**Andrea**_, owner and operator of this fine establishment."

"Miss Steele it's lovely to meet you," she says as she takes my hand.

"Please call me Ana."

"Very well, Ana."

"What can I get for you lovebirds today hmmm?"

"What do you recommend Christian?" I ask as I still ponder what their connection is.

"The clam chowder is the best."

I nod & Christian says, "Two clam chowders and two sparkling waters."

I'm about to ask for a Pepsi when Christian quickly says, "Andrea, one Pepsi please."

"Ok Mr. Grey, spill."

"What do you mean baby?" He asks.

"You know what I mean, _**Andrea**_ calls you _Christian_, you're obviously fond of one another. So what gives?" I ask.

"Andrea is a good friend. I've known her for years. I was rowing at Lake Union, I was 12 or 13 at the time, when a rainstorm came out of nowhere. I was cold, wet and hungry. Andrea noticed me struggling to rig my boat, she came to help me. You have to remember I was an angry kid dealing with some dark shit. I told her I didn't need any help but she was feisty and refused to take 'no' for an answer. Her mom picked us up, they took me to their home and Andrea gave me a change of clothes, some sweats of her brother's or something. They must have thought I was not well to do because they offered me something to eat. I was curious as I had not been treated so kindly by perfect strangers so I accepted. Andrea and her mom made the best clam chowder ever. I never saw her again until two years ago. My parents were hosting a regatta for Coping Together, Andrea rented a booth serving her wonderful clam chowder. I told her she should open a restaurant and with my help, she did. We've been friends ever since."

My jaw is on the floor, this man has so many sides to him. Why can't he see that he is a good man? A kind and loving man. I don't get it.

"Christian, you have such a good heart." I say as I reach for his hand.

He looks at me in complete surprise, "It was no big deal, I made her sign an NDA as I did not want anyone knowing that I had anything to do with this place. This is Andrea's baby." He sighs as he squeezes my hand, a complete look of sadness takes over him.

What is it?

Then is hits me.

"Babies are for later Christian, it wasn't meant to be." I say though I too, feel a pang of sadness.

After lunch Christian takes my hand and walks me back to my desk. I see the young Mr. Ryder Flynn eyeing me and down.

I smile at Ryder and he quickly says, "Ana, life without you is like a broken pencil...it's pointless!"

I laugh out loud and so does Lisa as she watches the show, I forgot Christian was next to me, he quickly releases my hand and looks as though he is going to ambush Ryder.

Ryder looks at Christian and says, "So, this is your boyfriend eh? Well it appears as though I do have a chance with you after all Ana, this guy can't measure up to me."

Holy fuck! This is going to be bad! Everything happens in slow motion, I can't stop the raging bull! Surely he won't hurt Ryder, he's a child for goodness sakes!

Christian approaches him and raises his hand towards Ryder and I flinch.

Shit!

**Lisa Lilac, your character is back!**

**Andrea-Christian's childhood friend is the name of my loyal reviewer And1rea. I hope you enjoy your character And1rea!**

**FlynnRyder, I hope you enjoyed the use of your name in my story! Young Mr. Ryder Flynn is quite the charmer for a kid. He better be fast on his feet!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi, you wanted more? You got it!**

**Again, please forgive my spelling errors, I wanted to get this out to you before I head to work. I try not to keep you waiting so here ya go!**

**Enjoy,**

**Rosie :D**

Christian and Ryder high-five each other! What the hell is going on here?!

"Mr. Grey, it's great to see you! Are you checking up on me? Making sure I stay out of trouble?"

"Ryder, I had no clue you worked here and keep your hands off of my woman." He says as he smiles at him.

"No problem Sir, I'll keep all the men away from her...except me of course!" He says as he laughs.

"You still rowing Ryder?"

"Every chance I get Sir, I will make it to the Olympics, I promise you."

"Of that I have no doubt Son."

"Christian, thanks again for taking me to lunch." I say as I give him a quick hug.

"Anytime baby." And with that, he's gone and I get back to work.

**CPOV**

This is great! Ryder is working at LBP. I have my own little spy! Things are suddenly looking up!

I have several messages waiting for me upon my return, I hand them over to Ros and tell her to get back with me on any messages that need my attention, otherwise she can take care of everything.

A few hours later Ros comes to my office. "Your messages have been taken care of Sir."

"Thanks Ros, I'll be handing over the reigns to you more often." I say.

"Well it's about fucking time Sir! This Ana girl is working wonders on you."

"I suppose she is," I say as I try to control smile that is spreading across my face. "Well Ros, you didn't come to my office just to tell me that, so what gives?"

"The only matter I could not handle is the meeting this Friday in New York regarding the chain of "**All 8 Row Crew Supplies**." The company is not giving up ownership with out a fight Sir."

"Leave it to me Ros, I'll handle the business meeting."

Ros leaves and I am lost in my thoughts. How can I get Ana to join me in New York? This is so damn frustrating! If I owned LBP this would be a non-issue! This is bull shit! I'll call Shepherd and tell him what my plans are with Ana, that fucker owes me! Of course before I call him I will speak to Ana about it first. That way it appears as though I am asking her to join me and not telling her or ordering her. Heaven forbid my Mini Me Dom making an unscheduled appearance!

**APOV**

"Ana," Noah comes out of his office and approaches me. "I need for you to meet with **Mr. Rush**. He is going to have some documents that you need to review before our business trip. He's located a little further downtown, you can take a company car if you like."

I immediately think of Sawyer and say, "If it's ok with you, I will be fine taking my own car."

"No problem, the address is right here. Feel free to do a little sight-seeing, they've got some interesting shops in that area." He purrs.

Hmmm...why is purring at me? I shake it off and meet Sawyer. It's only 1:45 when I approach him.

"Ma'am, is everything ok?"

"Sawyer, we will get along much better if you call me Ana." I say as I sigh slightly frustrated.

"Yes ma'am, er I mean, sure thing Ana."

"I need to go to the address located here" I say as I hand him the directions.

"No problem Ana, let's go"

I step in the car and Sawyer makes a phone call. "Sir, Angel is on flight, headed to **1983 Sunny** Dr."

"Sawyer, are you required to report my whereabouts to Mr. Control Freak?"

Sawyer laughs unexpectedly and tries to cover it up with a cough.

"You're easy to crack Sawyer, I'm glad you're my security detail. Since you're going to be protecting from the evils of the world might I ask your first name?"

"It's Luke ma'am, er I mean Ana. Sorry Ana, this is going to take some getting used to."

"Here's the building Ana, let me park and I'll walk you in."

"I don't suppose you would let me walk in on my own would you Luke?"

"Sorry Ana, if you get any strange looks just tell them I'm your PA."

I look at Luke and we both start laughing.

"Some PA you are! There is no mistaking you are none other than the hired muscle Luke."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

We walk in the building and I am immediately greeted by a well dressed man who says, "Hello, are you Miss Steele?"

"I am and please call me Ana."

"Very well, I'm **Mr. Rush**, it's nice to meet you. I have some documents for you to review please have Noah look them over and tell him I said that _'He sure knows how to pick them.'_ You are quite the looker sweetie."

I don't know what to say and I feel Luke tense up.

"Thank you Mr. Rush, we will be on our way." I say quickly as we walk out.

"Luke, I've not been to this part of town, do you mind if we look around?"

Luke smirks and says, "As you wish Ana."

Luke places the documents in the car and we check out the local businesses. Most of the stores have covered windows so you cannot see what type of merchandise they sell. I take a chance and walk into a business called **"Mommylady." **By the looks of things this appears to be some sort of maternity clothing store, only this isn't your regular type of clothing. It's erotic clothing for expectant women who want to keep the sizzle in their sex life! Wow! There are some kinky items in this place! I can't help but caress my empty belly...someday I think to myself, someday.

I quickly walk out of **"Mommylady"** and walk into another shop called, "**SusieCC**."

Holy...what the hell?! It's another kinky sex shop. Am I in Seattle's Red Light District? Is that why Noah suggested for me to do a little sight-seeing? He did say they've got some interesting shops in this area.

Luke waits outside and I cannot resist teasing him. "Luke, I feel threatened here. Would you please come in." I ask

"What's wrong Ana?" He asks as he rushes in.

He takes his job very seriously, he has a look of rage on his face. I feel awful and I quickly apologize. "I'm sorry Luke, I was just teasing you. Something I now know that I shouldn't do."

He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Hello you two," says the hot looking girl wearing a very revealing and very sexy leather outfit that leaves little to the imagination.

"My name is **Susie CC, **the CC stands for _Constantly Coming_! That's my goal, once you've made your purchases, I'll have you both so satisfied, you'll be coming like runaway freight trains! Wow, aren't you two the hot looking couple?! The beautiful babe and her strong muscular gorgeous boyfriend! Looking for something to spice things up a bit? I take it you're the Dom aren't you big guy? Well you just wait until I get my hands on little Miss Hot Shy Girl. I'll have her decked out in a leather Dominatrix outfit that will fit her like a second skin! She will be the Dom and you will submit to her before you know it and what's more you will want to submit to her!"

Luke and I are frozen, we don't move. I don't know about Luke but my jaw is on the floor. I quickly regain my composure and take a peek at him. He is turning fifty shades of red! I think his face is redder than mine!

Suddenly I burst out laughing and with that, Luke comes back to earth. He looks at me and says, "Ana, forgive but I don't think I'll be telling The Boss about this stop."

Then we both start laughing.

"I can only imagine the look on Christian's face if you did tell him! It would be almost be worth it!" I say as we continue to laugh hysterically. I'm practically crying because I am laughing so hard!

"Worth it for you but not for me, he would can my ass so fast, never mind the fact that he would have me strung up by my balls! Er, sorry about that Ana."

"No worries," I say as I try to stop laughing.

Hmmm, perhaps visiting **Susie CC's** was a sign for me? I can tell Christian about my business trip which I know he will not be happy about and then I can make him feel better by having some fun in the playroom.

"Luke," oh geez I can feel my face getting warm already. "Would you mind waiting outside, I think I'm going to take a look around."

"Ok, I'll be right outside." He says as he quickly exits but not before I see him blushing again.

"Ok Miss** Susie CC**, I'm all yours!"

"Well hot damn girl, let's get you lookin' smoking for your man and since Luke isn't your man perhaps you can hook me up with him? What do you say?"

*****Back to LBP*****

My mission is complete and Luke takes me back to work.

"Luke, would you be a sweetheart and make sure that these packages are placed in my bedroom closet. I want to make sure to surprise Christian."

"Sure thing," he says with what sounds like concern.

"Something on your mind Luke?"

"Not for me to say Ana."

"Luke, I'm not a kid. I'm an adult, he won't hurt me."

"I hope you're right. I've not known you for long Ana but if he hurts you I will not think twice about getting involved. I was hired to protect you Ana and I take my job very seriously."

"Something tells me that you would step in whether or not your were hired to protect me Luke. Thank you."

**LUKE's POV**

Jesus Christ, I hope Ana can't read me. Does it show on my face? All my year's of training and running covert missions as a Navy Seal and the lovely Ana can bring me to my knees with her lovely smile. Fucking Boss better treat her right! He doesn't scare me, all he can do is fire me. Hell I was part of the team that brought down Bin Laden for Christ's sake. Not that I would mention that to anyone! The only person that knows of this is Taylor and he only knows because it was part of his job in finding the best security detail for "Angel" AKA Anastasia Steele. Angel is fucking right! I won't let Ana become a 'Fallen Angel,' not on my watch!

**APOV**

I return to work and get started on my proof reading. Noah comes out of his office. "Ana, you're back. I trust everything went well with **Mr. Rush**?"

"Yes Noah, I have the documents here for review. I'll get them to you as soon as I'm done."

"Did you do any sight-seeing? Find anything of interest?" He asks with his megga watt smile.

Hmmm, yes he does know about that area being a kinky part of town.

"I did," I say boldly. "I found a few things that I know my boyfriend Christian is going to love."

"I'm sure Stroke will. Once you've finished up you can call it day."

"It's still early Noah, I'll be done well before 4:00."

"That's fine Ana, take the rest of the day." And with that comment he leaves.

**NPOV**

Fucking hell, what the fuck am I doing? I think I'm falling for this girl! I knew she was something special when we bumped into each other. She was my sign. I thought that's all she was, just a sign for me to get back to connecting with people.

I got so sick and tired of running LBP, it wasn't what I envisaged for myself. My company just took over and got the best of me, I was no longer running LBP, LBP was running me!

Now I'm finally happy, doing what I love, no longer dealing with the bull shit of what running a company entails, although I am fully informed on a daily basis and I have the final say so on major decisions.

I am so grateful for my two figure heads _**Ella Banks**_ and _**Lara Kingsley**_ who are running things for me. They are brilliant! Thank God I found them. Only now things have become complicated with the sweetheart sitting outside my door. I need to get my ass to the gym and blow off some steam. My company is going to explode soon. Who would have thought that LBP would be up there with GEH? Fucking small world!

**APOV**

I call Christian at 3:45.

"Ana, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Christian, Noah gave me the rest of the day off. Can you leave early?" As soon as I ask I feel like a fool. Mr. Control Freak is the owner of his own company. I have to keep reminding myself of that.

"Yes Angel, I think I can manage to sneak out without upsetting the boss." I can hear the beautiful smile in his voice.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you at the car."

Luke waits for Taylor and Christian, once they arrive Luke rides in the front with Taylor and Christian joins me in the back of the SUV.

"Hi Angel," Christian says as he kisses my nose.

"Christian, how are you? I hope you didn't fire anyone today." I smirk.

"It was a quiet day baby. I only fired seven people." He says with a serious straight face.

"Christian!"

"I'm kidding baby, you've managed to give me a sense of humor. Who knew I had it in me?"

"Oh, I know lots of things in you, one in particular that I love very much," I purr as a rub my hands over his crotch.

"Christ baby, I have built a machine haven't I?" He moans as he leans into me, inhales my hair and kisses me.

Fuck! He is such a great kisser!

We arrive at Escala and Christian quickly says, "Baby, I need to check in with Taylor and Luke regarding a security issue. I won't be long."

Excellent! That gives me time to run upstairs to my closet and check on my recent purchase from **Susie CC. **That girl is a riot! I go to my closet and everything is gone! Where are my clothes, where is my box with my recent purchase? I run towards Christian's room and check his closet. My wardrobe has been moved. I see my box and I quickly hide it. This is a surprise for my man.

I run back downstairs and pour myself a Pepsi. Christian comes out of his office looking slightly concerned, running his fingers through his hair.

He approaches me and kisses me hard. I kiss him back but then pull away.

"Christian, are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes baby I'm fine." He says as he takes a deep breath and steps away from me.

"What is it? Tell me."

"Ana," he says as he walks behind the bar and pours himself a glass of wine. "I have a business meeting scheduled in New York this Friday. I would really like it if you would join me. We would fly out Thursday."

I'm shocked. Does he really have a business meeting or did he 'plan' this meeting knowing that I am going to New York with Noah.

"What's going on in New York?"

"I am in negotiations with the owner of **All 8 Row Crew Supplies **I planned on making this a friendly purchase but they are turning down my extremely generous offer. They are forcing my hand. I will make this a hostile take over if needed."

I did hear him mention **All 8 Row Crew Supplies **over the phone while he was at work so I guess this is on the up and up. I decide to tell him what I have planned.

Nice and easy Steele, nice and easy. I walk over to him and say, "Christian, I would love to go with you."

He hugs me hard and says, "Really? That's great baby. You can work something out with your boss right?"

"Actually Christian, I was going to New York Thursday night anyway. Noah and I are attending a fiction symposium Friday morning so this works out perfectly for us." I say as I hug and nuzzle Christian's strong chest.

**CPOV**

What the fuck?! Shepherd thinks he can just take my woman from me?! That fucker has another thing coming!

_Keep cool Grey, don't lose it. You don't want Miss Mini Me Dom to show up now would you?_

"Well where the fuck have you been?!" I shout.

"Christian, what's wrong?"

_You dumb fuck, you're yelling out loud again! Better keep your cool and think fast asshole!_

"Taylor!"

"Sir?" Taylor looks confused but I quickly give him our silent communication look.

"I asked 'Where have you been?' " I shout.

"Sorry Sir, I didn't mean to disappear like that. I was just checking over some plans."

"Fine, check in with Sawyer."

"Yes Sir." He says and walks away.

Taylor is worth twice his weight in gold.

_Nice move Grey but you still have to deal with me! Ha! Ha! You never know what I'm going to say or what will set you off!_

I bite the inside of my cheek so I don't snap out loud.

"So you have a fiction symposium eh? Is this an all day event?"

"I don't know but it will begin first thing Friday morning. I'm very excited."

I should just shut up and be grateful that she is going to New York, I don't have to do anything underhanded and risk getting caught by my Mini Me Dom.

Since my baby is attending this symposium, she won't have time to be alone with Shepherd.

Breathe Grey, you can do this.

"I'm very excited for you too baby. We can take my Jet and enjoy my personal on flight service reserved exclusively for you baby."

"That sounds like a plan Christian. I'll just notify Noah that I am traveling with you and cancel my flight plans with Noah. It should make the company happy knowing I'm saving them a little money right?"

"Sure thing baby, not that it matters to me. Who is the owner of this LBP anyway?" I figure it doesn't hurt to ask. Maybe my baby knows something.

Shit, the ball crusher would sure come in handy right now!

"I'm not sure Christian, I've heard people say that owner likes to keep a low profile but I would really like to meet this person. We have Peter Pan in common. It's like I was meant to work here."

Fuck that! She is meant to be my woman!

"Christian, how do you know Ryder?"

"I met Ryder at the lake, he was rowing this piece of crap boat. He had great technique but the boat he was using was holding him back. I watched him row while the rich kids ignored him. I went over to him and struck up a conversation, he worked at the Lake Union Country Club as a bus boy in addition to making a little money, they let him row on the lake. I guess I sort of took him under my wing."

He doesn't want to talk about this, I can tell. I drop the subject and make a mental note to ask the young Mr. Ryder Flynn to fill in the blanks.

**I hope you enjoyed use of your names 1983 Sunny Dr is named after 1983Sunny, Mr. Rush is named for my reviewer Rushmr, All 8 Row Crew Supplies is named after all8row, Mommylady and SusieCC I didn't need to revise your names. **

**SusieCC, you will appear in my story again but that's all I will say. Mum's the word! There will be more of my reviewers names in the next Chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Wednesday Morning-The day before the business trip to New York**

**APOV**

I can't believe it! I am finally going to meet the founders and owners of LBP. An office wide meeting was called in order to make an important announcement. We are ushered into a huge meeting room. I've not seen this part of LBP but it is quite impressive. A huge spread of coffee, juice, flavored waters, bagels, donuts etc. have been laid out for us.

"**Lisa**, do you have any idea what this is about?" I ask curiously.

"No clue, it sounds exciting. You can feel the electricity in the air. It buzzing around here!" She squeals.

Noah chimes in and says, "It's probably nothing, maybe they are changing our brand of coffee or something." He smirks.

"Noah, aren't you the least but curious? I know I am. I finally get to see the person who founded LBP!"

"What would you say to this person Ana?" Noah asks.

"Geez, I wouldn't know where to begin. I would definitely want to ask about why Peter Pan, especially since I'm a huge fan as well and go from there. The doors are opening. This it."

Two beautiful women approach the podium.

"Hello everyone, thank you for arriving so quickly. We are going to get right to the point. My name is **Ella Banks** and this is my partner in LBP **Lara Kingsley**" She says as smiles at all of us.

"Hello everyone," Lara says with a genuine smile. "As Ella said, 'We are going to get right to the point.' We have some great news that will benefit our entire staff. In short, LPB is going to explode. We are now on the map. We will be identified as one of the top 50 businesses in the country. We made some sound investments and they are now starting to pay off. That being said, everyone will receive a merit increase, the gym is going to be remodeled, upper management will receive company credit cards and some lower management will also receive this benefit. There will be some major upgrades going on in LBP and we are so happy that you are with us and hope that you continue to grow with us as we expand. That's all we have to say. Keep up the great work everyone."

They leave quickly. I don't get a chance to speak them, actually no one does. They are quickly ushered out of the meeting room.

It all sounds so exciting, I'm so happy to be a part of this company. I can't help but think of Christian and GEH as I whisper quietly to myself, "An on-site day care would be great and please, no NDAs."

Noah looks up at me.

Shit! I hope he didn't hear what I said.

As I return to my desk I see Ryder with a huge smile on his face. Ever the gentleman, he's pulling my chair out for me to sit at my desk.

I'm about to say 'Thank you' when he quickly says, "Ana, have a seat. Your legs must be tired, because you've been running through my mind all night."

Oh this boy, he's too much!.

"Yes Ryder, it's nice to see you too. Listen, I have to ask you something."

"Shoot," he says.

"I was rather surprised that you know my boyfriend Christian. I asked him about you and he said he met you while you were rowing on the lake. Care to fill in the blanks for me?"

Ryder has a concerned look on his face, "I will fill you in but only because you are his girlfriend and you should know the kind of man he really is."

Is he saying this to warn me? I don't get it. "Go on," I say.

"I was adopted when I was five years old. I guess some really bad stuff happened to me as a kid. It was so traumatic that I managed to block it out. I had some anger issues. My adopted parents really tried to help me, they love me lots but I couldn't connect with anyone. I was constantly getting into trouble."

Sounds eerily similar to Christian's life.

"Sometimes I would go on hikes, you know, to clear my mind. I came across a crew of rowers. I watched them, it looked like fun. The maintenance guy saw me and took pity on me. He said if I knew how to swim I could take out a boat."

"How long ago was this? How old were you?" I ask.

"It was three years ago, I was twelve. Anyway I was having trouble rowing so I brought the boat back in. Then out of nowhere this guy comes and asks me questions about my rowing technique, he wanted to know who taught me how to "feather.' I didn't know what he was talking about since this was the first time I had been out rowing."

"Did he know about the maintenance guy letting you borrow a boat to row?" I ask.

"He didn't find out from me, I just made polite conversation with him. He helped me rig the boat and then he left. I asked the maintenance man about him and he said that it was Mr. CEO himself, Christian Grey. I may have been a kid but even I knew who the man was!"

"You're a sharp kid." I say enthralled in his story.

"I'm very sharp! Anyway, the following day while I was at work I saw a flyer posted in the employee break room. It was some sort of outreach program for kids who didn't have the money to join the Country Club but were interested in rowing. I don't know why, but I knew that Mr. Grey had something to do with it."

"What gave you that idea Ryder?"

"I guess you can call it hunch, but I needed to be sure and for whatever reason I knew Mr. Grey wouldn't want anyone to know about his generosity."

"You know him well." I say

"So I go to sign up for the program and this hot chick comes up to me and asks if I am signing up for the program. I told her that I was. She introduced herself as **Cynthia Setti**. Man she head a great smile and of course my good looks managed to make her lose her senses as well because I said, 'This is a great program! I am so glad Mr. Grey decided to go forward with this.' She looked surprised and said, 'Shhhh, no one is supposed to know that Mr. Grey is the sole benefactor of this program.' 'Well you know,' I said as I smiled at her, and she said, 'That is because I am running the program for Mr. Grey now remember, mum's the word' so I said, 'sure, let me buy you a cup of coffee,' she smiled at me and said, 'look me up when your 21 kid' I swear I was born too late!"

"Wow! You have wonderful detective skills Ryder." I exclaim.

"Oh you have no idea Ana." He says with a sly smile. Hmmmm, what is he up to?

"I have to hit the mail room and make my rounds, it was great to see you Ana." And with that, he leaves me lost in thought.

Christian, my Christian is such a good man. Just when I think I can't love him more, I find out he's helping troubled kids. God I love him so much!

*****Time Break*****

**APOV**

It's Friday morning and I cannot believe that I am in New York City! Christian's PA is wonderful! She booked us into the St Regis, I wonder if Christian's stalker tendencies got the best of him. I didn't tell him that the symposium was going to be held in a conference room at the St Regis but perhaps Andrea, being the amazing PA that she is, would have wanted to make things easy on me. Christian's meeting will be held at the same time so I know I won't have to worry about him following me and Luke has strict orders to wait outside the conference room.

The wonderful thing about this symposium is that it's going to be an all day affair. Knowing this, the event planners have made it abundantly clear that this is casual Friday. No suits, no skirts, just casual clothes as they want everyone to be comfortable while we share ideas.

Christian is dressed and ready to go. Looking of course like the ultimate hot looking CEO, he's wearing a dark navy suit and he looks yummy!

He looks at me and smirks, "Ana, you look adorable but why are you wearing jeans?"

I smile and say, "It's casual Friday Christian. The event planners made it clear that this symposium is an all day affair...er all day event. They want us comfortable, nothing restricting or binding to keep our creative juices from flowing."

"The only juices flowing from you will be reserved for me!" He snarls as he grabs me and kisses me hard.

"Mmmm, keep that up and we will both miss our meetings." I purr.

"I gotta go baby, I'll see you for dinner right?" He asks.

"Yes, our symposium should be over around 5:30. Relax Christian, I'm not going anywhere, the meeting is going to be held here remember?"

"I know baby," he says as he hugs and kisses me good-bye.

I put my chucks on grab a sweater and head towards the elevator.

I hit the lobby button but we make a few stops on the way down. People coming in and out. Finally I'm alone when the elevator stops again on the 14th floor, I don't see anyone and just as the elevator is about to close someone reaches for the door and sticks his sneaker in...

"Hi Ana, fancy meeting you here."

"Noah, good morning. Not so fancy meeting here, this is where the symposium is being held." I say as I smile.

"I suppose you are correct Ana, where are you staying? What floor? Wait, let me guess, the penthouse of course!"

I feel myself blush, Christian's money makes me uncomfortable however I don't see Christian staying at the local Holiday Inn.

"Why do you ask if you know the answer Noah?!" I snap.

Shit! This man is my boss, I better remember that. Being outside of our work environment in casual clothes makes this easy for me to forget.

"I'm sorry Noah, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just very..."

"Ana," Noah purrs, "Don't worry about it. It's fine, I get it. You really have no idea."

I'm about to ask him why and how he gets it when we arrive at the lobby. We head towards the conference room, there are name tags that we have to wear and I see a few other people from LBP.

"Noah, I didn't know that there were other LBP employees that were attending the symposium." I say.

"It was originally a business trip solely for you and I but since the company is doing so well, I...they opened up the symposium program to a few more LBP employees. What do you think of that?" He asks.

"I think that's wonderful, **Ms. Banks** and **Ms. Kingsley** sound like wonderful people." I say enthusiastically.

"If you want to get on their good side I would address them as Ella and Lisa. They aren't into formalities."

My head snaps up to face him, "You **_know_** them, I mean you know them **_that_** well?" I ask dying of curiosity.

**NPOV**

Shit, why did I say that? "Ana, we're here. Let's find our seats." I say quickly before she asks me more questions.

Oh Christ, here comes **_Stacey Belle,_** the girl is hot but she is not my type. I've tried to let her down easy and I had hoped that she would have gotten the message well before we had planned this business trip. She takes a seat next to me, great! I have sweetheart on one side and **Stacey **on the other!

Yes, this isn't awkward!

*****Time Break*****

**Lunch at the symposium**

"Noah," **Stacey** purrs "Would you like to join me for lunch? I'm having it sent to my room."

"Thanks **Stacey**," I say quickly. "Ana and I have already made plans for lunch. It's a working lunch for us, we have some manuscripts to review. We could use an extra set of eyes if you'd like to join us?"

I know she won't, this is all fun and games for her, I'd fire her if she wasn't great at her damn job. I really wish she'd lay off me. I tried to hint to her that I was gay but she is too sharp, she knows I'm straight but she still won't let me be. She's such a smart girl and she is really sweet and kind but she doesn't get it.

"You mean you're actually going to work through your lunch?" She purrs as she leans in a little to close to me giving me an eye full of her low-cut v neck shirt as her ample sized breasts tip over.

"Yes, we are." I say with my impassive face looking only in to her eyes. God help me!

"No," **Stacey** purss, "I'll pass. I'm sure there's lots of fun things for me to do and to get involved in here."

And with that, she sashays out of the conference room, she's on the hunt. She's a man-eater alright!

"Ana, thanks for helping me with these manuscripts, I really do appreciate it." I say.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to tell The Boss 'no', I mean I'm technically still on the job." She says.

Oh Christ, does she not realize what she is saying to me? She cannot tell The Boss 'no'. If only that were true in other ways.

"Ana, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Noah?"

_I've got it bad for you..._

"That night at the Grey's house, the night we were officially introduced..."

"Yes?" She says with a raised brow.

"I overheard your conversation with that woman."

Ana's face falls, she has a look of panic on her face.

"Noah, please don't say anything to anyone about that. It was a private conversation. People could get hurt if..."

"Ana, relax. I'm not going to say anything. I just felt guilty about overhearing something that I wasn't meant to hear. You can trust me. I won't say a word to anyone and as much as I want to know more, I of course will respect your privacy. I will only say this, if you need help with anything, know that you can count on me ok? I really need for you to know that. It sounds like you have your hands full and I am here for whatever you may need."

"Thanks, I really do appreciate it but I prefer if we not discuss this again. It's a sensitive matter that I am not comfortable discussing with you but again I thank you and trust you will be true to your word."

"You can count on me. Let's change the subject, I agree, this is much too deep a conversation to have in the afternoon...Ana, what was it you said after our office meeting with** Ella** and **Lisa**? Something about a day care site and NDAs. What did you mean by that?"

The Sweetheart blushes, "Well, I uh...look, it's no secret that if you work for GEH, you are required to sign an NDA. Far be it from me, a bottom of the ladder employee to say how things should or shouldn't be run, I mean the man is a genius."

"There's a 'but' in there." I say dying of curiosity.

"But, I don't know... I mean look at LBP. Ms. Banks er I mean Ella and Lisa have done great by this company. I think if you have happy employees, they will produce that much more. We have flex schedules, wonderful benefits, they encourage us to share our thoughts and ideas...I love working for LBP, it's ideal. Well, for me anyway."

Easy Noah, don't smile. Sweetheart is a smart kid. Heaven forbid she figures out that she's sitting with the founder and sole owner of LBP. Keep your cool. It's taking all my control to prevent me from jumping up and down like a kid. Thank goodness there really isn't a Never Land, I'm so happy that I wouldn't be able to prevent myself from flying!

"I'm dying to know, do you think it's something that they both came up with? Noah, did you hear me?"

"Sorry Swee, er sorry Ana, what was that?"

Shit! I almost called her sweetheart. Come on Shepherd, wake up!

"I was asking about the name. LBP, short for Lost Boys Publishing. I wonder if they are both fans of Peter Pan or if one them came up with the idea? Did you know that's the reason I sent my resume to LBP? I love Peter Pan! I'm ashamed to say that I did not research the company."

Holy shit, I forgot! She's a Peter Pan fan too! Dammit, Sweetheart you're killing me!

Damn Grey! He takes my stroke seat which he didn't want and now he has Little Miss Sweetheart too.

He preferred to scull so I got my stroke seat back, something tells me he won't give up on Little Miss Sweetheart. I feel an ache in chest. I've got to hand it to Stroke, Sweetheart is truly that one in a million person.

"Are you serious Ana, you sent your resume because of a damn movie? How ridiculous is that?" I ask.

Thank you Peter Pan! Perhaps I should curse Peter Pan for sending someone to me that I cannot have!

"I know right? Do you like Peter Pan? Have you seen the movie?" She asks.

Shit, I don't want to lie to her. I can be partially honest.

"Yes, I've seen the movie."

Though I won't tell Sweetheart that I've seen it about a thousand times!

"Have you?" I ask.

"Only about a thousand times." She says with a huge smile as I choke on my damn water!

Shit!

"Noah, are you ok?"

Oh Sweetheart, if you only knew...

"Yes, I'm fine Ana. So tell me, why are you such a fan of this Peter Pan? I'm curious."

"Oh I don't know. Perhaps because '_**Growing up is such a barbarous business, full of **__**inconvenience**_**,' **if you get my meaning." She says quoting a line from Captain Hook.

"_**And pimples**_," I say smiling as I recall the quote I had the interior decorators place in the ladies' room at LBP.

Sweetheart's head snaps up to look at me, her wheels are spinning.

FUCK!

**APOV**

I gaze at Noah, I see a look of panic on his face that he tries to cover up quickly. What's going on with him? What's he trying to hide? Does he know about the quote in the ladies' room at LBP?

No, it can't be. Can it? The blood drains from his face. The puzzle pieces are now forming a picture in my mind...it all makes sense now!

"Noah, LBP...is this your...company?" I ask cautiously.

"Ana, please listen to me. Please. You must promise not to say anything to anyone. This will ruin me. Please Ana, please." He begs as he takes my hand.

I want to remove my hand but I feel he needs reassurance.

"I don't understand Noah, how will this ruin you? Why are **Ella** and **Lisa** your figure heads? I'm so confused."

"Ana, please. I'll answer your questions, only you must keep this to yourself. I'm begging you. You cannot tell Stroke. You cannot tell anyone. I need for you to understand this." He sounds like a little boy...a lost boy.

Shit, this isn't good.

Suddenly I don't want to know, I don't want him to explain anything to me. He doesn't owe me an explanation, we aren't anything to each other and I don't want this to be some sort of bond between us, things will get weird. I carefully remove my hand from Noah's grasp. He looks down and then picks his head up while he runs his hands over his face.

"Ana, here's the thing..." He begins.

"Hey guys I'm hope I'm not interrupting." **Stacey** purrs as she notices the intense looks on our faces. Could this day get any worse? "The event planners said we are done for the day. They had some sort of emergency pop up so the symposium is now over. I'm going to party in New York. See you guys back at the office on Monday!"** Stacey** purrs as she shakes her butt for all to see.

"Noah, please. I'm sorry, I have no business asking you anything. You don't owe me an explanation and please do not worry. I won't tell anyone about you. I promise."

"Please Ana, now that you know, I feel somewhat relieved. Let me explain please, it will help me." He pleads.

I guess I can't say 'no' to the boss. "Sure Noah, go ahead. It's going to be strange calling you 'Noah' now that I know who you really are." I say joking, hoping to lighten the mood. I couldn't have said anything worse.

He has a pained look on his face as he runs his hands through his hair...really, did he have to do that?! For a moment I see Noah morphing into Christian right before my eyes, then Noah reappears. Holy shit, Noah is freaking gorgeous! How have I not noticed that before?

Shit! Shit! Shit!

He's my boss, well actually he's the fucking CEO!

Holy shit! Now I feel faint!

"The best way to explain it is like this. Say you grow up all your life wanting to be teacher, you love kids, you love to see their little faces light up when they finally 'get it,' you love the connection. Suddenly your superiors notice you for your good works. You get rewarded by moving up the ladder, you become principal of the school, next thing you know you're the superintendent of the school district. You're making more money but something is missing. The kids, the connection. That's what happened to me as founder and owner of LBP. I lost my connection."

I cannot believe what he is saying, it makes complete sense to me. I have to ask him now before I lose my nerve.

"Ana, are you with me? You look confused." He sighs as he runs his hand through his golden locks of hair. "I've lost you haven't I?"

"No Noah, you haven't but I really need to ask you something."

**NPOV**

Christ, she looks nervous. Does she know the way I feel about her? Shit!

She takes a deep breath, "Do you have a Peter Pan quote in the men's bathroom at LBP?" She asks most sincerely.

What the hell?! I just poured out my heart and soul to Sweetheart and she's asking if there's a Peter Pan quote in the men's room?! This is outrageous. So much so that I start to shake, I'm trying to hold it in but that only makes matters worse, much worse. I look down at my hands then up at her face, she's so fucking adorable! She's so fucking clueless, she so fucking should be mine! The look on her face, it's so serious. She really wants to know about the men's room.

That's it, I'm losing it. I explode!

I let loose and I laugh! I fucking laugh the most wonderful out loud, yes I'm only 24 years old laugh and it feels great! I look at Sweetheart and while she has no clue what I'm laughing about, she joins in.

Here we are two idiots laughing out loud at who knows what.

"Ana," I say in between my laughter, "I just poured out my biggest secret and you want to know what's written in the men's room!" I say and I start to laugh again.

Sweetheart finally gets it, the light bulb above her head finally turns on and she says, "Oh my God, you're right! I'm so sorry Noah. That was so rude of me not taking your feelings into consideration."

"No worries, I understand." I say as we both calm down.

"Well then, will you tell me please? Otherwise I will go in the men's room at LBP and read it for myself."

She is so sincere, she is truly serious. Oh Sweetheart, I think I'm falling for you.

"Well, how can I say 'no' to a fellow Peter Pan fan right? The quote on the men's bathroom is,** "****_This won't do. What's the matter with you?"_**

Ana completes the quote by saying, "_**All it takes is faith and trust." **_She sighs.

For a moment, when I look into Sweetheart's eyes, it's as though I am looking into her soul and she is looking into mine. I lean forward to kiss her, she is frozen, I am Peter Pan and she is my Wendy...

**A/N**

**I'm putting it out there before I receive inquires regarding the playroom. Ana didn't take Christian to the playroom as she had planned because that was going to be her way of smoothing things over for her trip to NY but since Christian was going, there was no need to 'smooth' things over. I promise they will be going back to playroom, I'm currently working on the outline.**

**I hope you enjoyed seeing your names Ella Banks and Lara Kingsley. I failed to say that you were mentioned in the previous Chapter. This Chapter was better as you had speaking roles in my story. You two are very important as you work closely with Noah. My other mentions are my reviewers/followers Cynthia74 who is Cynthia Setti-Christian's 'other Ros'and charity director and deltabelle is Stacey Bell the office floozy! I hope you enjoy your parts in my story.**

**Thank you to my new reviewers heliter dianhs and meggan-sa for your kind words! They do not go unnoticed and they are very much appreciated!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N **

**Hi everyone, I really don't want to waste time writing about Dr. Green so Ana is now on the pill and Christian no longer needs condoms. Yay!**

**Dear ****iamkaren10 and devangel6,**

**Well done! You noticed how young one Mr. Noah Shepherd is and I intend to fill in some blanks regarding the new, hot-looking and much younger CEO that is Noah Shepherd.**

**27ShadesOfElliePotter,**

**You're so sweet, your review made my day! You've been with me since the beginning along with jcp77, GreysFan4Evr, Future -Styles, Irisheyes49, missd1985, peetame and mrsdamon. Had it not been for all your kind reviews in Chapter 1 & 2, I would have assumed that this story was not meant to be and it's your reviews (as well as my other loyal reviewers and followers) that inspire me to keep going.**

**Thank you so much!**

**Rosie**

**APOV**

Holy crap, he's going to kiss me! I quickly turn my face and his kiss lands on my cheek. I feel myself blushing, my face is burning hot!

"Noah, I'm sorry. I can't do this...We can't do this. Christian is my world, he is it for me." As I say the words thinking of my man I cannot help but smile because I love him so very much. I continue to say to Noah, "I love Christian. I love him very much."

Noah sighs, he looks crestfallen, "Of course you love Christian. Everyone loves Stroke!" He says in such a dejected manner.

"I'm really sorry Noah. If I've ever given you any indication that I am interested in you I apologize. It was not my intent."

Geez, this is awful! What is it with me and these CEO's? I really don't get it! Noah is so handsome, Christian is beyond gorgeous and he loves me. I don't get it.

"Ana, you do not need to apologize. You've done nothing other than just be yourself." He says in a soft whisper as he rubs his face with his hands.

"Be myself? What does that mean?" I say without thinking.

"Ana, are you blind or something?! You're fucking beautiful! But it's not just your looks, I've known many beautiful women and they cannot hold a candle to you! You're sweet and kind, you're smart, you're everything that I..."

"Noah, please stop. You're making me uncomfortable. I wasn't fishing for compliments."

"I know that Ana, you're not that type of person. I'm so sorry Ana, I hope you can forgive me. I'm under a bit of stress as I have someone that is attempting to purchase LBP. They are attempting a hostile take over."

"Oh no, I'm sorry Noah. I hope that doesn't happen. I really do enjoy working at LBP."

"Don't worry, it won't happen. My people are on it and I have the best people and the very best lawyers at my disposal."

"I really need to go, I'm meeting Christian for dinner, what time is it?" I ask as I check my cell phone.

Shit! It's five! Where has the time gone?!

"Noah, let's just forget this happened. We'll start fresh on Monday. I'm going to meet Christian for dinner. Have a great week-end!" I say as I stand to leave.

**CPOV**

I head towards the dining area set up for the symposium conference, I see many people headed out. Sawyer is standing outside.

"Sawyer," I say as I nod.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele has not left the dining area."

"Thanks Sawyer, I'll take it from here. Taylor is with me, we will more than likely have dinner here in the hotel so you can take the rest of the evening off."

"Yes Sir."

I look around for Ana and I see her rise as she leaves a table. Damn my woman has the cutest ass! She looks hot in those jeans!

Shepherd is with her, ever the gentleman, he rises as well. I quickly make my way over as Shepherd sees me coming.

"Stroke," he nods.

"Shepherd," I say.

Ana quickly turns and launches herself at me, catching me completely off guard. She's small but damn she's a strong little thing! I wasn't ready for her actions and I take a step back.

That's my Ana, always unpredictable, I do not control her and at times like this...I fucking love it!

"Christian, I've missed you!" My baby says as she covers me with kisses.

You paying attention Shepherd? She's mine!

"Mmmmm, I missed you too baby." I purr as I kiss her back. "How did everything go? Did you have a good time?"

"It was very interesting but I am ready to go home, to go home with you Christian." She says as we walk away arm in arm.

I love it! My baby completely forgot to say good-bye to Shepherd! We take a few more steps and she realizes that she forgot to bid Shepherd adieu, of course she remembers and turns quickly to look at him, she waves and says, "Bye Noah, see you Monday."

Shepherd looks sad, that's right fucker. You don't have a chance in hell. No one does! Anastasia belongs to me! I lower my grasp from my baby's waist and squeeze her perfect little ass. I'm hoping Shepherd is still looking at us.

As we continue to walk I feel Ana grab my ass! What the fuck?! She takes a nice, long, hard squeeze! I look down at her, she looks up at me and smiles a most innocent smile. My Angel's halo is gone, she has naughty thoughts on her mind. Perhaps we'll eat later, I have to feed my soul first!

*****Time Break*****

**Thursday Night Dinner with The Greys**

**APOV**

It's been almost one week since I discovered that Noah is the owner of LBP and since he declared his feelings for me. I've tried to push that conversation out of my head and I know that Noah is really trying as well.

Things seem to be going fine, I do at times catch him looking at me. I can't help but feel sad for him. He has the same look on his face that Jose had when he found out that Christian was my boyfriend.

Why is life so complicated? Oh to fly away to Neverland...with Christian by my side of course!

I'm looking forward to Saturday. Coping Together is hosting a regatta at Lake Union. I know this is Christian's doing. We are going to make our first official public appearance together. I am grateful that it's going to be a casual affair rather than the black tie events that Christian usually attends.

We are having dinner with The Greys this evening. I really enjoy spending time with Christian's family. Christian said that it's something he does out of respect for his parents. He doesn't really enjoy these family dinners or so he said when we initially met.

We pull up to Bellevue and I love that I no longer feel nervous about visiting the Greys. Kate and Elliot will be joining us as well. It will give me an opportunity to have a little bit of girl time with Kate.

As we sit down for dinner Kate lets us know that she is getting closer to breaking her big story. For now the only thing she will say is that Elliott is connected to the story in some way.

I miss my girl time with Kate, she must be reading my mind because she asks me, "Ana, when are we going out? We need to catch up. I miss you Steele!"

I feel Christian who was previously massaging my thigh immediately tense up. The man takes control freakery to an entirely different level!

I whisper in his ear, "Christian, I'm being really nice here and I'm telling you before I tell Kate, I am going to ask her to go out with me tonight. Just for a drink or two. Don't worry, you know I'm a Pepsi girl. Don't make this an issue Grey, I miss my girlfriend and I'm going out with her. End of story."

He whispers back, "You are the most maddening woman I know. I can see there is no stopping you, so I will acquiesce. I gave Sawyer the night off so Taylor will take you. Don't argue with me woman. That's the only way I will have piece of mind." He says in his domineering voice.

He sounds so hot when he speaks to me like that!

"Agreed," I say as I reach under the table and rub his length.

"Ana, don't tease me. I may have to take you to my bedroom." He moans in my ear.

"Hey love birds, what are you two up to?" Mia asks as she ruins our moment.

"Nothing that concerns you Mia," Christian says as he gives her a pointed stare.

"Oh relax Christian, I just love seeing you happy big brother." She squeals.

Now's my chance, "Kate, what do you say you and I have some girl time tonight?"

"You mean it Steele? That would be great. We can go check out the latest hot spot. **Caribbeansbride**! What do you think?"

"I'm all for it," I say and with that, we all say our good-byes. Elliott takes Christian home while Taylor takes us to our destination.

We are seated at a table with Taylor sitting near by. Kate immediately starts with inquisition.

"Ok Steele, what's going on? We've not had five minutes alone since you've came back from Georgia then you move in with Mr. Control Freak! What's the deal Ana?!"

I'm about to answer her question when I see Luke sitting at a table and the girl he is sitting with looks so familiar but I can't make her out, how do I know her...then it hits me.

Holy shit it's **SusieCC**! Luke is on a date with **SusieCC**! I didn't recognize her with clothes on! Well, with for lack of a better word civilian clothes. She still looks hot, even without the leather Dominatrix outfit! I can't help but smile! They make an interesting and very attractive couple. I'm definitely going to ask Luke about this!

"Hello, Earth to Ana? Come on Steele, give it up girlfriend!"

"I'm in love Kate." That's all I can manage to say.

"Well no shit Steele, both you and Christian are head over heels. It's so obvious the man adores you." She says in a bit of a cautious tone if I'm not mistaken.

"Kate, do you really see it in him? I mean, you know...that he loves me?" I ask thinking about all the women that ogle and eye fuck my man. I'm only human and although I know he loves me I still find it intimidating at the number of women that want my Christian.

"Steele, how many times do I have to tell you? You are a total babe! You have no freakin' clue how beautiful you are! Look around you, see that hottie over there? He's been eyeing you since we walked in. Mr. Professional over there has also been checking you out. Oh and there's..."

"Excuse me ladies," say the waiter as he places some fancy looking cocktails in front of us. "These are from the gentleman over to the right. With his compliments. He said you are a lovely vision, beautiful and unassuming, unique qualities that usually do not go hand in hand."

Kate and I look over to the table on the right and we see a very hot looking guy in a business suit.

"You see that Steele, you're hot. He bought us drinks. Let's go over and thank him." She says as she takes my hand and drags me over.

"How do you know he's talking about me Kate? You're the hot babe."

"Look Steele, I know am hot but I am not unassuming in way shape or form. Of course he's talking about you. Now let's go."

"Kate, no this isn't a good..."

"Hi," Kate purrs. "Ana and I wanted to thank you for buying us our drinks."

"Won't you join me" He says as he makes room for us.

Geez, this is so embarrassing!

"I'm Kate and this is my very best girlfriend Ana, and you are?"

"My name is Peter, it's very nice to meet you ladies," he says as he extends his hand.

"Peter, I don't mean to be forward...well, actually I do. I'm just trying to prove a point here. Would you humor me please?"

"I'm intrigued Kate, sure. Go ahead."

"That was very kind of you to buy us drinks, but let's be perfectly honest. You weren't trying to make time with me were you? You're interested in my friend here." It's a statement rather than a question.

I'm blushing and quickly say, "I'm sorry Peter, my friend has had one too many tonight. We will be on our way now and thanks for the drinks." I say as I take Kate's hand.

"Come on Kate, your tipsy and it's time to go."

"I may be a little buzzed but I know of what I speak!" She says as she giggles.

"Ana," Peter shouts as he rushes to catch up to us, "She's right, you know. I felt your presence as soon as you walked in. Here's my card, call me. Perhaps I can take you out sometime." He says as he hands me his business card and then he looks to Kate.

"Thanks Kate, I don't think I would have had the nerve to approach Ana," then he looks into my eyes and says, "Your beauty is quite intimidating Ana." He leaves me with that comment. He's probably had too much to drink as well.

I take one last look back and I see Luke and **SusieCC** making out like teenagers! Holy shit! Get a room you two!

Taylor approaches and says, "Need a hand Ana?"

"Thanks Taylor, let's get Kate home. Oh and Taylor?"

"Yes Ana."

"Here, take this." I say as I hand him Peter's business card.

Taylor looks confused, "Someone wanted to take me out to dinner." I say impassively.

Taylor smiles, he knows I love Christian.

"Taylor," Kate says in between giggles, "You sure are the best looking bodyguard I've ever seen."

"Yes ma'am, thank you. Let's get you in the car." Taylor says as he blushes.

Taylor blushing?! Who knew?!

After we drop Kate off I text Christian.

***On my way back home, see you in a bit :D**

Christian texts back.

***I can't wait**

Three little words and I am ready to pounce. I can't get home soon enough!

*****Time Break*****

**Friday Morning**

**APOV**

Thank goodness the week-end is almost here! I am looking forward to The Coping Together Regatta that will be held tomorrow.

Christian left for work early as he had a breakfast meeting, so it will just be Sawyer and I this morning. I think I'll have some fun with him.

As we head towards the car I ask Sawyer if may join him up front. I feel strange riding alone in back. He of course says it's fine and I begin my fun.

"How was your night off Sawyer? You get so few of them since you have to babysit little old me."

Sawyer smirks and says, "I don't consider protecting you as 'babysitting' Ana. I take my job very seriously."

"I know Sawyer, I'm sorry. I just hope you make the best of your time off is all."

"You're not going to believe this but Mr. Control Freak actually gave me 'permission' to go out with my girlfriend Kate last night."

Sawyer laughs at the name I've given Christian.

"I hope you had protection detail Ana."

"Of course I did, you know Christian wouldn't let me out with out security. Taylor was with me. Kate wanted to go to this new hot spot **Caribbeansbride****. **Ever heard of it?"

I notice Sawyer tense up.

"Something wrong Sawyer?" I ask with a Cheshire cat smile.

"You saw me there didn't you? You are just waiting to get a rise out of me, aren't you Ana? You are so bad!"

We both laugh.

"Yes, I saw you with the lovely Miss **SusieCC**. So tell me, did you enjoy yourselves? It sure looked like it from what I gathered."

"We had a lovely time, that's all I'm going to say."

"Oh no you don't, I want details. Or at least just tell me this. Is she appropriately named 'CC?' Don't hold back on me Sawyer."

Sawyer is trying to remain impassive but a slow sly smile spreads across his face.

"So, **SusieCC** kept you 'Constantly Coming' didn't she?"

"I'm a gentleman Ana, I'm not saying a thing."

"Mmmhmm. You don't have to Sawyer, your smile says it all! When are you going to see her again? Hmm?"

"On my next day off." He says quickly.

"Oh, so it's serious."

"Ok, enough with the inquisition Ana, you're here. Let's go."

"Ok, fine. Thanks Sawyer."

**CPOV**

My days used to mesh together, work day, week-end, it really didn't matter as I am always working, I'm either at GEH or my home office.

Since Ana has entered my life, I am becoming familiar with the days of the week. There are these days called Saturday and Sunday. These are considered 'non-working' days. Who knew?! I never looked forward to these 'non-working' days until one Miss Anastasia Rose Steele came into my life. If I could, I would pay any amount of money for another non-working day. Two days aren't enough for me.

I'm lost in my thoughts of my Ana. God I love her so much! I've never been happier in all my life. Then again, I don't think I've ever been happy, well, not truly happy the way I am with my Ana.

My fund-raiser for Coping Together is tomorrow, I need to touch bases with my coördinator Cynthia Setti. She is my 'other' right hand (like Ros) when it comes to putting these regattas together.

"Andrea!" I shout but don't get a reply. Odd, she's usually in my office within half a second. "Andrea!" Dammit, where the hell is she?

Suddenly a young woman walks in the door.

"Who the fuck are you? Where the fuck is Andrea or quivering Olivia?!"

"Sir, I'm **Lori**. **Lori Robbins**, remember. I'm filling in for quiver... er I mean I'm filling in for Olivia, she's currently in rehab for her caffeine addiction."

"Oh yes, **Lori**. Sorry about that. My mind is preoccupied at the moment."

Christ, she's drooling over me. I swear to God this shit gets so old!

"**Lori**! Snap out of it! I need for you to get Cynthia Setti on the line for me. Can you do that?"

"Er, um yes Mr. Grey. I'll get right on it."

I see Andrea right behind **Lori** and I'm sure Andrea is going to read Miss **Lori** the riot act. I fucking hope so. It's just a fucking face!

"Lori, come with me. Now!" Shouts Andrea as they walk out of my office.

My office phone rings, it's Andrea. "Sir, I have **Miss Setti** on the line for you."

"Put her through."

"Christian, how are you?"

"I'm fine** Cyndi**, how are you. Is everything coming together as planned?"

"Of course, you know I got a handle on this. Everything is fine."

"Great, I can always count on you. Listen, are you sitting down?"

"I am now, what's going on Christian?"

"I'm bringing my girlfriend Anastasia Steele to the regatta and I..."

"Whoa wait a minute, your what? Did you say your girlfriend?!"

"Yes dammit! My girlfriend and no, I'm not gay. Now can we move on? I want to do something special for Ana and I need your help..."

**APOV**

It's almost lunch time and I decide to go visit Christian. I cannot seem to get my fill of him. Since he's introduced me to sex it seems as though I cannot get enough of him. I walk outside and Sawyer is waiting.

"GEH Ana?"

"Of course." I say as I smile.

I'm a little ashamed to say that I love going to GEH now. I'm treated so much better than I was the first time, the time I was considered a security breach. It's like I'm some sort of VIP or something. Then again, I am 'Christian Grey's Girlfriend' and I'm sure Mr. Control Freak has made it perfectly clear as to how I shall be treated.

I'm whisked away without question as everyone knows where I'm headed. Some women nod and smile, looking at me with such envy. Some of the women do not make any attempt to hide their scowling faces. I smile at them as well.

Might as well kill them with kindness. I forgot to check myself in the mirror at LBP so I let Sawyer know that I need to go powder my nose.

When I enter I hear someone crying. She's sitting on the chaise lounge. Wow, these bathrooms are pretty fancy! I feel uncomfortable but I cannot simply ignore her.

I sit next to her and ask, "Hey there, are you alright? Is there something I can do for you or someone I should call?"

She looks up at me and says, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Do you work here? I'm sorry, I'll be on my way. I didn't mean to inconvenience you."

"Hey, hey it's fine. No, I don't work here. I'm just here...on business." I say as I don't want her to know who I am. I hope Christian didn't fire her.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I can tell you since you don't work here. Promise you won't say anything? I don't want to lose my job."

"Of course."

"Well, I've been working here at GEH for about six months and I finally have the opportunity to move up the business ladder. I'm taking the place of someone who is out on leave for...personal reasons. Anyway, I'm sure you know who Mr. Grey is."

"Yes, I'm familiar with the name and the person."

"Well then you must know the man is...well, he's just so damn hot! All the women here just wait for the hour that he walks in and they all freeze, myself included. He walks in, in that self-assured way that has us drooling and he has no clue! He completely ignores us and ignores all women who come into his proximity, no matter how beautiful they are. So Like I said, we stare and I'm sure we are all daydreaming wishing he was our boyfriend. It's the strangest thing, he has this magnetic pull. Once he's out of our sight, it's business as usual."

It is so hard to sit here and try to comfort this Lori person while she bares her soul to me about how hot my man is!

"So what does this have to do with you crying?"

"Well, Mr. Grey called Andrea into his office only she wasn't available. I went in to see what he needed. As soon as I walked in I lost all my senses, with exception of my sight. I was literally frozen, like a deer in headlights. He had my hypnotized by his beautiful face. I know he asked me something but I did not hear him."

"Oh, go on."

"Well, by then Andrea returned and she put two and two together. She knew I was drooling and that Mr. Grey has no patience for that. He's got a girlfriend and apparently he's got it real bad for her. He won't even look at another woman."

Oh, I am so glad I came here after all. I do need to hear this.

"That's interesting, though it still doesn't explain why you are crying." I say as I try not to smile, he won't look at another woman. Yes!

"Well, Andrea yelled at me and said that Mr. Grey cannot stand when women stare or ogle him and stupid me, I did it right to his face! So here I sit crying, hoping and praying that I don't get...holy shit! What the hell is wrong with me! Shit! Now I know I'm going to be fired. I signed an NDA!"

Now Lori really starts to cry.

"Lori, stay here. Don't move. I'll be right back."

I head straight towards Christian's office, I walk in and Christian is on the phone, he looks at me and says to the person on the phone, "I'll call you back."

"Hey there baby." He says as we approach each other. "What a nice surprise," He kisses me and my knees go weak. What this man can do to me...and apparently he has the same effect on the women in his office!

"Christian, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" He asks as he runs his hands through his hair.

"Did you fire a Lori Robbins today?"

"Lori? Oh, you mean Olivia's replacement? Not that I know of, let me check with Andrea." He presses a button.

"Please don't fire her. She can't help it if she stares at you. You're gorgeous Christian and as much as I would like you to get rid of any woman that ogles you, I don't think it's good for business. Lori is in the powder room crying."

"Mr. Grey, may I help you?"

"Andrea, did you fire Lori for gaping at me?"

"Er, no sir. I just scolded her."

"Well, apparently she's in the bathroom crying. Please console her and tell her that she is not fired. Aside from the gaping I think she will be an excellent replacement for Olivia. Lori doesn't quiver, I like that."

"Yes sir, will there be anything else? Should I order lunch for two?"

Christian looks at me, I smile and nod.

"Yes please and I don't want to be disturbed, hold all my calls. That's all."

I look at my man and I want to him to fuck me now and fuck me hard. He is such a hot looking in command and always in control CEO.

"What is it Ana?" He asks as he leads me to his chair and has me sit on his lap.

"Christian," I say as I rub my butt against his growing arousal and he moans as he moves my hair to the side and kisses my neck. "I love watching you in action."

"You're the only one who can see me in action baby."

"No," I giggle, "Not like that, though I do enjoy that as well. I'm talking about watching Christian Grey, the CEO at work. I could never work for you Christian. It would be too distracting. You are without a doubt the hottest man alive, you dress to kill, you are so smart and you know just what to do to get me hot, horny and wet. I'm always ready for you to take me Mr. CEO, anytime, anywhere."

**CPOV**

Fuck! Just when I think my Ana can't surprise me she does it again with her words!

We need to fuck now and hard!

"Ana baby turn around, I want you to straddle me." I say as she gets up and I unzip my pants and free my throbbing cock.

She quickly does as she's told, "Wait, before you straddle me, take off your panties," I say as I start to lose my control.

She quickly straddles me and whispers in my ear, "I already have, I took them off in the powder room." She moans as she leans down and kisses my neck.

Fuck! I thank the heavens above for sending me my Angel, my Ana, my love.

She backs up and unbuttons her blouse and lifts it off, I quickly undo her bra and her beautiful breasts are free. I lean forward and take her pink nipple in my mouth, I lightly bite and suck while my hand squeezes and kneads her other breast.

Ana moans and arches her back in pleasure. She tips her head back and she lets her hair down. She is the most desirable woman there is. I cannot get enough of her. I love my Ana so much. Thank you God! Thank you!

"Mmmm...Oh Christian, I love you, I love how you make me feel."

"Ana, my Ana," I moan.

I'm about to shift so she can lower herself on me when she jumps off and kneels in front of me. I don't have time to react. She takes me in her mouth.

"Christ Ana! You really are a machine. What you can do with your smart mouth, I fucking love it Ana."

"Christian," She moans in between licking me like a fucking lollipop, "I love that I can make you feel so good with just my mouth and my tongue. It's such a turn on for me. I love sucking your dick." She moans as she continues to love my cock.

I lean back in my chair and let Ana love me. She takes all of me in her mouth and I swear she sucks me so hard and intense that I feel like my cock is shriveling!

Fuck!

"Ana, please. I want to be inside you baby."

She takes pity on the poor fuck who is putty in her hands.

She straddles me again and this time she positions her body so that she is lowering herself on my throbbing dick.

"Is this what you want Christian?" She asks as she's moaning.

Oh Christ, I hope she doesn't torture me again. I can't take it!

"Yes, please baby. Please!" I'm fucking panting.

"Oh yes. Mr. CEO, I want it to!" She shouts and lowers herself on me.

I feel her juicy wetness encase my cock and it feels fucking great. Ana grabs my hair and pulls hard as she lifts up and down against my thrusts. We are both moaning and grunting, she arches her back while I suck on her breast. She lets go of my hair, leans forward and scratches my back, I can feel her nails dig in through my dress shirt.

"Oh Mr. CEO, take me now, fuck me hard!" She commands.

We move faster and I thrust harder, I feel her shudder and my legs stiffen, I know it's coming and it feels so damn good. Ana knows my body so well, as she says, "Mr. CEO, come with me."

And like the dumb in love fuck that I am, I submit to her command and it feels fucking great!

We return to Earth and I hear Ana purr, "Christian," she says as she kisses my cups my face and looks into my eyes, she can see my soul. The soul that I thought I lost. "I love you so much Christian."

"Ana, my Ana, I love you baby." I don't want to move. I want to stay inside her forever.

"What are you thinking Christian?" She sighs.

"I'm thinking that I want to stay inside you forever." I sigh knowing I am the luckiest man in the world.

"Shit!" Ana jumps off of me and her pretty tits bounce, "I've got to get back to work! I'm going to be late." She says as she tries to put herself back together. She looks adorable, as she's freshly fucked!

"Ana," I say in my Dom voice. "You will eat baby."

She freezes in her tracks. "I love when you use that voice Christian, it's hot!"

"Perhaps I should use it more often." I purr.

"Indeed Mr. CEO. Indeed."

My phone buzzes, "Mr. Grey, your lunch is here."

"Send it in." I say once Ana is decent.

"Ana, you still have half an hour. Stay and eat." I command.

"Yes Sir," she purrs.

**APOV**

And with that, we enjoy our lunch together.

As I leave GEH I see Lori at her desk, I approach her and say, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Keep up the good work and what was said between us will stay between us. Laters!"

Her jaw is on the floor however I do not wish to explain, I need to get back to LBP as I am running late!

**I thought we were over due for a sex scene so I thought office sex would be fun, though I doubt I can top the previous sex scene in the playroom. As Rushmr stated, I raised the bar with that scene! :D**

**Lori Robbins is named after my follower and reviewer Lori66. I hope you like your character Lori! :)**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's a "quickie" update for you all to enjoy. Please forgive my spelling errors, I wanted to get this out and keep my story going.**

**APOV**

I sit at my desk thinking about the work day. It's almost time to go home and I cannot help but smile as I think about my lunch date with Christian. I could get used to those types of lunch dates, though a part of me shudders as I think about the very many women who throw themselves at my man.

They are probably willing to do anything to get with him and would be willing to do anything to keep him. It seems like a million years ago that he told me about his subs, his contracts and everything that his previous lifestyle entailed and while he's not mentioned missing his previous types of 'stuff' that he once did, I decide that tonight is the night that I will surprise Christian. I will take my purchases from Miss **SusieCC **and hopefully have some fun!

"Ana," Lisa asks, "What's up with that huge grin on your face hmmm?"

"Oh, I'm just glad it's Friday. I'm looking forward to the week-end."

"Oh Ana, you can't fool me. You were thinking about that hot boyfriend of yours!" She says as she giggles and blushes.

"Well can you blame me? He is quite the hottie you know." I say knowing full well that she too is blushing because of the effect he has on her.

"I heard you guys say 'hottie'. Are you guys talking about me again?" Ryder asks as he beams at us.

"Please Ryder, come back in ten years." Lisa says.

"Lisa," Ryder says, "Have you got any plans for tomorrow? Look, I'm not hitting on you, I'm being sincere. There's going to be a huge fund-raiser this week-end. It's a regatta and I'm rowing. You should come check me out."

"You should go Lisa," I say. "I'll be there, it should be fun."

"Hmmm, maybe. I'll see what happens." She says as we all gather our things to leave.

"Come on Lisa," Ryder says again as he walks us out the door, "You can see me in my uni! I must say, I look pretty good!"

We all laugh and go our separate ways.

Sawyer meets me outside and we walk to the car.

"Mr. Grey is still working Ana, he said he has some loose ends to tie up and that he'd be home as soon as possible."

"Thanks Sawyer, let's go."

The ride home is quiet. I feel so guilty for letting my mind run away with me.

I hear Luke's voice "_Mr. Grey is still working Ana, he said he has some loose ends to_ **_tie up_**."

I hope he's not there tying someone else up while he...Relax Steele, he loves you. You know that! Stop being so damn insecure.

I hear Lori's voice, "_He's got a girlfriend and apparently he's got it real bad for her. He won't even look at another woman__**.**_"

"Ana," Luke brings me back, "Are you ok? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine Luke."

"Ana, talk to me. I'm not your girlfriend Kate, but I'm here."

"I'm just being ridiculous. Christian is working late and I can't help but wonder what..."

"Ana, you are being ridiculous. The Boss has got it so bad for you!"

"Oh Luke, I know Christian loves me. It's just sometimes..."

"Ana, that man, your boyfriend-my boss, is the most over bearing, dominant, control freaking, ball busting, dictatorial, tyrannical and most supercilious man who I have ever met, but the moment he sees you, he changes. I don't fucking recognize him. He's like a love-sick puppy dog always wagging his tail when ever you are near. Hell, all someone has to do is mention your name and The Boss checks out with a stupid grin on his face! You are the best thing that has happened to that man. He better not mess this up!"

"Thanks Luke," I say as I kiss his cheek while he's driving.

"Jesus Ana! Don't do that shit! The Boss will can my ass and want to string me up by my balls!" He says as laughs.

Yes, Christian Grey loves me...I smile and I feel giddy. I've got butterflies in my stomach as I picture my gorgeous boyfriend dressed to kill in his business suit. Mmmmm...

It's time to show my man what I can do. Time to put **SusieCC**'s helpful hints to work!

**CPOV**

I don't fucking believe it! The owner of LBP is Shepherd!

I think back to what I remember of Shepherd back at Harvard. He was younger than me, some sort of whiz kid, super smart, skipped two years of high school and came straight to Harvard. That's all I knew about him and I really wouldn't have met him if I hadn't replaced him as stroke seat. Since I didn't want to be part of the 'team' he got his seat back and that was all the interaction I had with Shepherd...until now!

He's got money, it was awarded to him in a lawsuit. His parents were killed in an auto accident, the auto maker was at fault.

You have to stick with Germans and the Swedes, they make the safest cars around. I can't help but feel sorry for Shepherd, to lose your parents like that, but then I come back and realize he is up to something!

What the fuck is his game? Why is he working his way **down** the ladder? He must have a screw loose! He must be mad! I don't get it?

"Welch, are you sure about this?" I ask as I pace up and down as I have him on speaker phone.

"Yes Sir, I'm positive. He is using **Ella Banks** and **Lara Kingsley** as his figure heads. They are both brilliant and make many company decisions but not without checking with Shepherd. He is the founder and sole owner of LBP. No question."

"Good job Welch, I'll get back to you for follow-up."

What could it be, what the fuck could it be? What's his angle?

Fuck it!

I don't want to think about this shit anymore. I want to get home to my Ana, I get that warm all over feeling just thinking about my baby. My damn cock twitches in anticipation of worshiping her with my body...then it hits me!

Fuck!

_That's right you idiot! What the hell took you so long? He moved down the ladder so he could move down into Ana's panties and go down on her! How could you not figure that out?! That Shepherd is a good-looking bastard! Wavy blonde hair, piercing eyes, a rowers build...Ana and Shepherd?! They would be the ultimate glamour couple and think about the beautiful babies that they will make together?! Wow!_

"Those are **my** babies mother fucker! **Mine**!" I shout.

_Pity that no one heard your outburst Grey. Go home and fuck Ana you asshole! My dick is hard and I'm horny as hell!_

"It's **my** dick God dammit!"

_Ha! It's our dick so give it up Grey!_

"Christ, I swear to God if you weren't me I'd fucking kill you!"

Shit! I need to stop this now!

I feel sick to my stomach. Shepherd wants my woman and he's fucking demoted himself to have immediate access to her!

"Taylor!" I shout. "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

"Yes Sir." Taylor replies and moves with an urgency that he feels radiating off of me. I can't get home soon enough.

I need to love my woman and show her that she's mine, I need to make her realize that I am the only one for her. Me!

I will fuck her into submission!

_Yeah right Grey, last time you tried that she topped from the bottom and she fucked you into her submission! Ha! Ha!_

"Hurry it up Taylor!" I shout.

"Sir!"

Taylor gets me home in record time.

It's eerily quiet, the lights are low and there are candle lights flickering. My glass of wine is waiting for me along with a hot meal. There's a note next to it...

_Decisions, decisions...such is the life of my CEO. He works so hard. I thought I would reward him with a home cooked meal made with love. Though you now have a dilemma Sir. What would that dilemma be, you wonder? It would be making a rather difficult decision. I am upstairs waiting for you in your playroom...Sir. Do you want to eat a hot meal or nibble on your hot girlfriend? The choice is yours...Sir._

Well, this couldn't have worked out any better for me. I will dazzle my woman with all my skills.

Noah or any man for that matter will not have a chance with my Ana. She is mine, she gave me her precious gift, her virginity and I will treasure that gift forever. She will beg for me, she will desire no other man, she will always want me, she will be submit to me! She must! It's the only way that I know she will be mine and only mine!

I throw off my jacket, loosen my tie and head to my playroom...

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :P**


	31. Chapter 31

**devangel6, you're such a sharp cookie! Caribbeansbride, hope I "didn't leave you hanging" for too long! Lori66, here's your 'more,' enjoy! Cynthia74, hope this is soon enough for you! Rushmr, A & C are both nuts! Your comment cracked me up and yes, it is so very true! They are nuts and they are also 'nuts' for each other!**

**I love all you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

**APOV**

What can be taking Christian so long? Has he decided to go for the hot meal instead of me, "The Hot Dish?" That's what **SusieCC** called me. She said I'd have him at my mercy. Well, he has to get here first. **SusieCC** doesn't know about Christian's issues with wasted food. Perhaps tempting him with a hot meal was a bad idea.

I sigh as I try to move in this outfit. It's hard to breathe, this get up has me cinched so tight at the waist my boobs are practically under my chin. I hope Christian likes it.

I hear him approaching now. Ok, here goes nothing!

The door slowly opens and I can hear my heart beat. It's racing! It's too quiet, I forgot to start the music! Shit! I'll wait.

Christian walks in ever the control freak, he is so commanding. I hope I can pull this off.

"Stop!" I shout as I hide in the closet.

Holy crap, he froze. This is good. I can do this. I can see him but he cannot see me.

"You made the right choice Mr. Grey. I need for you to get down on your knees." I say in my Coxswain voice.

"Ana, I..."

"Just do it Christian!"

He stands there for a moment as if to contemplate his next move. It's only seconds that pass but it seems like forever. I can't wait anymore.

"Do it Christian! I have a surprise and I want to blindfold you. Do it now!"

He kneels, holy shit! He hasn't even seen what I'm wearing and he is already listening to me!

Turn the other way so I can come out. He does, I carefully walk over to him, which isn't easy in these red spiked heel boots! I kiss the top of his beautiful, soft, copper-colored locks and say, "Good evening Mr. CEO. I've missed you." I say as I blindfold him.

"Ana baby, what are you up to?" He purrs.

Ok, just listen to what SusieCC said. You can do this!

"Christian, you may speak freely but if you chose to address me, you will do so as 'Mistress' do you understand?"

He is quiet, I hope this wasn't a bad idea. I want this to be fun. Please say something Christian, please answer me...

I'm about to give up and say that we don't have to do this when he says, "Yes, I understand...Mistress."

It worked! Thank you **SusieCC**!

Once I get the blindfold on him I walk in front of him and bend over to kiss his soft lips, he responds by kissing me in return. His kiss grows hungry as he leans forward wanting more but I use my hands to push-off on his chest.

"Easy baby, not so fast. Slow it down. We don't want to rush this. I'm going to unbutton your shirt."

I do so slowly and sexually, as I undo each button I touch the exposed area with my pinky finger, a light touch that makes Christian moan in anticipation. Once his shirt is completely unbuttoned I use my hands and shrug it off of his shoulders and I run my hands down his strong sculpted arms. His breathing is shallow and I am concerned, I don't want fear, I want sexual anticipation.

"Christian, are you ok? Do you feel safe with me doing this?"

"Yes My Mistress, oh God yes." He moans.

Wow! This is so hot!

"I'm going to love your chest," I say as get down on my knees and lean forward. I inhale his scent. He smells wonderful, as always. I run my hands on his chest and I leave soft kisses all over while he continues to moan.

"Oh fuck! Mistress, that feels so damn good."

"I'm glad to hear that Christian. I want you to stand now but keep your head down." I take his hand and we both stand. I take a few steps back and say, "Christian, I want you to remove your blindfold but keep your head down. Do you understand?"

"Yes My Mistress." He removes the blindfold and my heart is racing.

I'm so nervous. What will he think when he sees me in this red leather Dominatrix outfit. I hope he likes it.

"You may look at me Christian."

His head slowly rises and for a moment he looks only at me, not at what I'm wearing. He gazes at my face and looks deep into my eyes. I see so much love and trust. If he was afraid of what I might do to him by taking control, I can see that he no longer fears allowing me to...what did SusieCC call it? Ah yes, 'Topping from the bottom.'

Christian is no longer looking into my soul with love and reverence, his look is fierce and carnal, filled with hunger as he finally notices my state of dress. He is gaping at me, eyes wide, looking at my body as it is in full-fledged Dom mode, red leather Dominatrix outfit, red leather spiked boots, my waist cinched up so tight that my boobs are propped up for Christian's viewing pleasure.

It seems like he is ravishing me with his eyes for hours but it's only about three minutes which seems like forever when you are unsure of how you look and you desperately want to please the man whom you love so very much.

"Christian, is this ok? I mean, do you like it?" I ask suddenly feeling really silly.

Did I really think I could pull this off?

His eyes are vacant, it's as though he's checked out. I need to bring him back to me. I take a few steps forward and say, "Christian, what is it? Talk to me, please."

He falls to the floor on his knees.

"Sweet Jesus Ana!"

I rush to him. Is he sick? He's much too young for a heart attack! I'm scared and grab his shoulders.

"Christian, are you sick? Should I call Taylor or your mom?"

He cups my face and kisses me hard. We are on the floor and gets on top of me.

"Fuck Ana, you look so...I want to fuck you so hard that I fear I'll split you in half!" His hands run over my boobs that are practically popping out. He cups my ass over the leather and moans again.

I moan and kiss him back with equal hunger, his chest feels so good. I love that I can touch him everywhere. I feel desire pool inside of me and I am so damn wet. I want him to fuck me now.

_SusieCC walks in looking hot in black leather. It's going to be a three-way! SusieCC says, "I heard that you have wonderful sexpertise skills. Let's see if you can satisfy two women at once Mr. Grey."_

Whoops, that's SusieCC's fantasy, let's get back to my story shall we?!

I hear SusieCC's voice, "_Don't give in, he's going to see you in that outfit and want to fuck you right away. You must take control_!"

I feel Christian's hand slowly caress my thigh as he works his way up to my pussy. I move his hand and quickly say, "Oh no Christian. Not yet. The fun has only just begun."

I take his hand and sit up carefully which is a task in itself, Christian quickly stands and helps me up. He keeps his head down.

His breath hitches as he says, "I love your boots My Mistress."

"You may look at me Christian," I say with nervous excitement that I am trying to control.

He does so with a small smile on his face and I say, "I just may keep them on while I fuck you."

His jaw drops. I think I'm really going to like this!

"Christian, I want to try something but given your past, I want to be sure that you feel safe with me. I want you to lie on the bed and I want to cuff your ankles and wrists. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes Mistress, yes please."

"Very well, let's get you out of these clothes," I say as I kneel down in front of him.

I grasp his pants and yank him hard as I bring him closer to me.

I unzip his pants and slide them down with his boxers freeing his length, his beautiful length that has fucked me, claimed me, loved me and that owns me. He is rock solid and I find myself staring at his arousal I want to suck him so hard. I lick my lips and then I come back.

Shit! How long have I been staring at his dick?

I peek up at Christian, he's smiling at me. He knows what I want to do!

"Do you like what you see My Mistress?" He asks as he smirks.

Oh no, this won't do. I need to be back in control.

"Hush now, be still and watch." I command.

I take his length in my hands and I stroke him, he shudders slightly and moans.

I continue to stroke and love his length with my hands.

"Yes, you like that don't you Christian?" I ask as I caress his balls.

"Mistress, I love what you do to me." He moans.

I lean forward and take him in my mouth but not all the way. He bucks his hips forward in order to push himself deeper in my mouth but I back away.

"Get on the bed, I'm going to cuff you now." I command as I stand up.

I'm so nervous but try not to show it. I don't know what hell I'm doing. I really didn't have a 'scene' planned. I'm just doing what I want and I'm hoping for the best.

Once I get him secured I feel free to have my wicked way with my man. I think momentarily about all those beautiful women out there that want Christian and yet, he is with me, he loves me! I so want to please him but I must admit that I am also doing this for me. It's so hot and I am so turned on! I like being kinky with my man!

He dick is at attention and that only intensifies my sexual hunger and need for Christian. Just looking at him strapped in, helpless and at my mercy knowing he trusts me not to hurt him...I'm getting lost in being a Dominatrix. I fucking love this! It's taking all of my self-control not to straddle him and fuck his brains out hard right now.

SusieCC would be disappointed if I ended it right now. Control Steele...control

"I'm going to love you Christian and then I'm going to fuck you...hard." I say as I channel my Coxswain voice...no, my Dom voice.

"Please Mistress," Christian moans.

I slowly and carefully mount Christian, which again is challenging with this get up. Once I sit down on him he realizes that I'm not wearing panties underneath the red leather. My pussy is rubbing against him and his length is right in front of me, I lean forward and rub against it. I shift back and forth, feeling the friction on my pussy. It feels so damn good! Christian starts to moan and so do I...dammit!

Control Steele, don't lose it. You are in control!

I'm about to start my show when I realize that I can hear my heartbeat.

Shit! I forgot about the music again. I jump off of Christian and I say, "I uh...forgot something, don't move, wait right there."

Shit! Did I really say that?! He's bound to the bed for goodness sake!

Christian lets out a little laugh and says, "Yes Mistress, I'll stay right here." He's at least humoring me and I know he's not afraid.

I get the music started and make sure it's on repeat. I really hope I can do this. I climb back on Christian and slowly rub his shoulders and run my hands over his chest as the music begins.

I selected a song from one of my favorite artists.

Sade-"Nothing Can Come Between Us."

I need for Christian to try not to worry about someone else taking me from him and by the same token I need to stop worrying about all the women that want to fuck Christian. We are meant to be together and "Nothing Can Come Between Us" and what we have. This is my way of reenforcing our connection, our bond, our kinky fun but most importantly our love. Just hearing the music is making the tears well up in my eyes. I've always loved this song but never had a connection to it until now. I hope I can still do this...

Christian looks up at me enjoying the massage as I love his body with my hands...here come the lyrics...I'm going to sing now...

_I always hope that you remember_  
_We'll never really learn the meaning of it all_  
_What we have is strong and tender_  
_So hold on_  
_In the middle of the madness_

_When the time is running out and you're left alone_  
_All I want is you to know that_  
_It's strong still_  
_Can't pull us apart_

_Nothing can come_  
_Between us_  
_Nothing can pull us apart_  
_Can come_  
_Between us_

The tears are now falling down my face, I'm singing with my heart and soul, meaning every word that comes out of my mouth. I love this man so much. I cannot imagine my life with out him, it's crazy. This has all happened in such a short amount of time. We've only been together for just about two months!

Christian looks up at me with what? Wonder, confusion, awe. I know I have somewhat of a nice voice. Mom used to hear me singing in the shower. The only place I felt comfortable really letting loose. She told me to join choir but I was much too shy for that type of thing. I've always sang to myself. I never felt comfortable enough to sing in front of anyone but with all the stuff Christian and I have done together, I don't feel afraid or embarrassed.

I think he's enjoying it, the tears are still falling down my cheeks when Christian's hand reaches up to caress my face and gently wipes my tears.

I hear SusieCC telling me, "_No! Don't let him touch you, you are in control_!"

However this feels different, he's not trying to take control. He's sharing a very intimate and loving moment with me. The tears are also streaming down the side of his face. I think I touched him with my singing! I think he liked it!

"Ana, that was beautiful. You really are amazing. You are my Angel and you have the voice of an Angel as well. Keep singing to me baby."

His timing is perfect because we get to what I consider to be the heart of the lyrics and the heart of our love...

_It's about faith_  
_It's about trust, yeah yeah_  
_It's about faith_  
_It's about trust_

_Nothing can come_  
_Nothing can come_  
_Nothing can come between us_  
_Nothing can come_  
_Nothing can come_  
_Nothing can come between us_

The words are perfect. It's about our faith and trust in one another that has allowed Christian to put his trust in me.

"Christian, I'm going to love you and I'm going to worship your body as you have worshipped mine. You are a wonderful, kind, generous and loving man. The more I know you, the more I feel deeper in love with you."

"Ana, my Ana, please love me, please worship me. I need you, I need your love, I am nothing without you Anastasia." He moans.

I lean down and kiss Christian, my tongue licking his lips. I suck and softly nibble on his perfect soft lips.

"I love your lips Christian, I love how they make me feel when they love my body. I love how you know what my body needs, what it craves, what it loves. I love you, my body loves you, my soul loves you Christian. I am yours and you are mine. I will love you with my lips now Christian."

"Yes My Mistress, God yes." He moans as I slowly work my way down from his face and on to his chest. I kiss his chest, I kiss his scars, I take his nipple in my mouth and suck it and lightly bite it. I notice his breathing is different, it's not the deep cleansing breaths of fear being released, he is panting, wanting more, needing more of my mouth on him.

"Yes Christian, yes.." I say as I flick my tongue on his nipple while my hands rub up and down his beautiful chest. "You like that don't you baby, you don't fear me do you baby? You like this, you want this, you need this..."

"Fuck! Mistress, I love you so much baby!" He cries out.

"Yes, you do love me and I love you!" I shout.

I want to fuck him now, I don't want to wait! I'm going to have to work on my self-control!

I work my way down to his sculpted stomach, it's so taught and tight.

"Oh Christian, your six-pack is to die for and it's mine! You're mine! No one will do this to you other than me!"

Holy fuck I sound like Christian when he is claiming me!

"Tell me Christian, tell me you're mine dammit! I need to know that only I will do this to you, only I will love you!"

"Ana, My Mistress, no one has ever loved me. You own me, all of me. I desire only you baby."

I can no longer take it, I scoot down and take him in my mouth.

"Christian, my man..." I moan as I suck on his length. "I love the way you taste."

I flick my tongue around the tip of his length, his tip is pink and I can see a huge vein bulging from the side. I take him in my hands and stroke his length, my saliva has made him slippery along with the moisture that was released from his length.

Christian moans louder and starts to squirm. He is ready and so am I.

I continue to stroke his long, strong and very hard length. I love holding his dick in my hands, I love looking at it, I love licking it, I love taking him in my mouth. His dick is perfect and it belongs to me!

"Are you ready Christian? Are you ready for me to fuck you...hard?"

"Yes Mistress, please!" He shouts.

I recall Christian smelling and licking the apex of my thighs, can I do that to him? I don't see why not...

I scoot down some more and place my head between his strong muscular thighs, I'm glad he can't move otherwise he's likely to lose control and snap my neck!

I turn my head slightly and lick his thigh then I suck him hard.

"Holy fuck Ana, what the hell are you doing down there?"

"Relax Christian, I'm just marking my territory." I purr as I continue my assault.

"How does that feel baby?" I ask. I hope it's ok. I notice I left him a little mark on the inside of his thigh...a thigh hickey!

"It feels good baby, really good." He moans and continues to squirm. "Please Mistress, please fuck me now. I need you."

"Oh yes, it's time Christian, it's time baby." I say as I prepare to begin my assault.

I carefully position myself onto his length and as soon as we feel the connection of our most cherished parts of our bodies merging, we both moan.

I quickly lift myself off of him and pound back down on him.

"Shit" Christian yells as I land down hard on him.

"Fuck!" I shout as I lift myself off of him and pound back down.

I repeat the moves over and over.

"Oh Christ Mistress, you know how to fuck...hard! Don't stop baby, please. Keep fucking me!" Christian shouts.

His words only fuel my passion to keep pounding down on his hardened length, our combined sexual juices make it easy for me to make his dick glide in and out of my pussy. I can feel my muscles contracting as they squeeze Christian's dick! MY GOD! It feels so good to fuck Christian...hard!

As I fuck him, I recall his words to me not so long ago, "_I don't make love baby, I fuck...hard_."

Well fuck me sideways, back ways, front ways and into next week. I can fuck hard too dammit!

I stop suddenly as I miss Christian's hands. I want them on me, on my body and I move to release him from his bondage.

"Ana, what the fuck are you doing? Don't stop now baby! Fucking hell, don't stop fucking me. PLEASE!" He begs.

"Christian, I'm just releasing you," I say as I remove his cuffs. "I need your touch, I want your hands on me please."

As soon as I release him he grabs hold of me, I'm still in my outfit and I move to attempt to take it off.

"No, leave it on. I want to fuck with it on, please My Mistress." He says as he positions me back on him and I glide back down in his length as we both moan.

I tip my head back, "Oh Christian, this feels so good. So fucking good."

"Mistress, fuck me hard, like you were doing please."

I lift up and he grabs my hips as I pound down on him, he bucks himself up and forces me down. I scream from pleasure and pain.

"Shit! Are you ok Ana?"

"Don't stop Christian, I can do this! Help me to fuck you like you want. I like fucking you hard!"

"Oh Mistress, as you wish." He moans as we continue our assault. It doesn't take long as we both begin to shudder.

"Give it to me Christian!" I shout and we both come loud and hard as we both shout "Fuck!"

I fall forward see bright lights and pass out...

**A/N**

**Was that as good for you as it was for me? :P**

**I loved that Ana's ringtone for Christian was "Your Love Is King" by Sade in The FSOG Trilogy. Sade is one of my favorite artists which is why I selected, "Nothing Can Come Between Us" as the song of choice for Ana as she became a Dominatrix in the playroom. If you've not heard the song, I highly recommend that you listen to it.**

**Spoiler Alert! Do not read if you do not want to know what happens in the next chapter!**

**You**

**Have **

**Been**

**Warned!**

**Christian **

**Will **

**Dom **

**Ana**

**and **

**Ana **

**will...**

**LOVE IT!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**WARNING! ADULT SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**CPOV**

Sweet Jesus, I have never had anyone fuck me with the exception of my Ana. I've always been the one who did the fucking but Ana not only fucked me, she fucked me...hard!

Even with Elena, she never ever...shit! I don't want that woman in my head right now!

Ana is lying on top of me. She is spent, panting and completely shattered.

Finally! Thank fuck!

I smile as I can't help but think of Ana being my Mini Me Dom. I know it took a lot out of her. It takes lots of stamina and energy to be a Dom. My sweet baby, she tries so hard to please me and make me happy, only what she doesn't realize is just being in her presence, knowing that she is mine makes me the luckiest and happiest man in the world!

She still has her leather outfit on and I run my hands over it and squeeze her tiny tight ass.

Ana moans and slowly comes back.

She lifts her head and I see her beautiful baby blues, those beautiful eyes pierce into my soul, a feeling that I now love.

I'm ready to fuck her again only my way this time. Her hard fuck brought out a need in me. I want to be rough with her. I hope she's up for it. I don't want to hurt her but I do want to show her that there is more out there for her to discover and I have no doubt that her body will respond. She is such a sexual creature!

She kisses my chest and says, "Christian, that was amazing," and then runs her tongue across my chest.

"Ana, you were the one that was amazing. You made it amazing baby."

"You liked what I did? It was ok with you? I really wanted to give you something special, to show you how much I love you."

"Ana, you didn't have to do that...but I'm fucking glad you did. How did you feel? Did you like it?"

My Angel is adorable, she starts to blush, "Yes Christian, I not only liked it...I loved it and I would like to do that again."

"That's my girl!" I say as I kiss her hard and wrap my arms around her and hold her tight, I never want to let her go as I continue to squeeze her hard.

Speaking of hard, my dick is throbbing and I want to fuck my woman, I want to claim what is mine!

"Ana, I want to fuck you now and I want to get rough with you, are you ready for that?"

She lifts her head and says without question, "Yes Christian, I want it. I want to try it rough. Doing what we just did...has awoken some foreign feelings in me and I need for you to be rough with me now."

"You are so unpredictable baby!" I exclaim.

I've thought about the many wicked things I have wanted to do to Anastasia since our second chance encounter and I feel as though she may be open to this experience.

"Take me Christian, what do you want?" She asks with those fucking innocent looking baby blues...shit! Can I do this?

Then I get an idea. It can be done!

"Ana, I'm going to secure you to the cross and swat you with a riding crop. I'll be right back." I say as I walk in the closet and get my Dom jeans on, I then walk out and select the riding crop on the wall.

Ana sees me in my jeans and says, "Oh Christian, I love the way you look in those jeans."

I'm the Dom now, "Don't speak and put your head down Ana!" I snap.

She gets in sub mode, bows her head and says, "Yes Sir."

"You may call me Master."

"Yes Master," she says as her breath hitches, her breathing is unsteady. Her breasts are spilling over in that fucking hot outfit.

I walk her to the cross and I feel so good knowing I can flick her with the riding crop and perhaps flick her hard since I've decided to leave her outfit on. I'm fucking brilliant! I can let loose and it's going to feel great!

As I prepare to secure Ana to the cross she asks quickly, "Master?"

"Yes Anastasia."

"Master, aren't you uh...going to undress me?" She asks.

"I hadn't planned on it Anastasia, I'm going to hit you with a riding crop. I want to be rough and lose myself as I do it."

"Don't you have safe words that I can use Master?"

"Yes Ana, there are safe words." Just the thought of my Angel having to safe word makes me sick and nervous.

"Well Master?"

"Ana, I'm not sure about this. I want to do this but I need for you to understand that you are in control. You have the power to stop this, just say the word." I say as I grab her hands and look into her eyes, willing her to understand.

"Yes Master, I want to do this I want to please you."

"Ana, you do please me. You don't have to do this."

"I know Master but I want to do this. Please, I want you to take me to another level of pleasure."

Fuck it! I'm not a saint! I want this too dammit! So fucking much!

I undress Ana slowly as I enjoy unwrapping my gift, my beautiful gift wrapped in leather.

I secure her ankles and wrists to the cross. I back away and take her in. Oh fucking hell! Sweet mother of all that is good, mother fucker, holy shit and any other fucking exclamation you can fucking think of!

She is naked before me with the exception of her rocking those fuck me red spiked high-heeled boots. I can see where the leather was cinching her skin. The crease marks look hot and sexy as hell.

I get down on my knees uncuff one of her ankles and lift her leg on my shoulder carefully so I don't stab myself with her heel! I use my tongue to separate the folds of her pussy and lick her all over, she always tastes so damn good...fuck I need to stop this, I want to fuck her, I suck on the fold of her pussy while Ana purrs and moans in ecstasy.

I secure her ankle once more, I then back away to enjoy the view. She is breathing heavy, she is helpless, she is looking at my with those big innocent eyes, she feels safe, she trusts me, she knows that I love her, that I won't hurt her.

I take the riding crop in my hand and say, "Ana, I'm going to flick you with this, let me know how it feels, if you want me to stop just say so."

"Yes Master," she moans anxious for me to start.

I flick her across her belly and she flinches and squirms. I see a slight pink line where the crop met her skin.

Fuck! That looks so hot!

I don't say anything and neither does Anastasia. Her eyes follow me as I flick her across her breast and she moans, a sensual moan. I flick her across her other breast, she closes her eyes and she says, "Oh yes, yes Master."

Fuck! She likes it! She fucking likes it!

I see the pink lines appear across her breasts. That looks so good. Dammit I want to fuck her so hard!

Before I know it, I run up to her, open my fly, free my cock and start to fuck her. I thrust into her hard and fast.

"Yes Master, please! God that feels so good!" Ana moans trying to buck up against me. "Harder Master!"

I lose myself in her but quickly stop, I grab her face very hard in my hands and kiss her hard while she arches her back as much as she can considering she's restrained.

I back away and she is panting, desperate for more. She wants a touch, any touch, something. I slowly go in for the kill. Her breasts are slightly bouncing and the pink lines are still there.

There is hunger in her eyes, my sweet Ana is gone and for a moment I fucking fear her. It's as though she is possessed by sex. I swear if she wasn't secured she would knock my ass down and fuck me hard again until my dick went limp!

I regain my thoughts and go back to Dom mode. I use the riding crop again.

I repeat the flicks. I strike her across her belly, I strike her thighs, her breasts and then I strike small quick flicks near the apex of her thighs.

My Anastasia is a smart girl, I give her moment to think about where I'm going to strike her next.

She's squirming, "Please Master, don't stop. I want this." She mewls, "I need this...please Master, please! Fuck me with the riding crop!"

"I will Anastasia but I need to taste you again baby." I say as I kneel down in front of her and see my world on display.

I use my fingers to separate the folds of her skin, she is dripping wet for me. She is always wet for me. I love her, I must taste her. I flick my tongue around the folds of her skin and she begins to whimper.

"No baby, not yet. Don't do it, I know you can control it. Try for me baby." I say as I continue tasting Ana's beautiful pussy.

"Master, I don't know if I ohhhh..." She moans as I suck on her clit. Teasing and testing her, willing her to control her release.

Her body shutters again, she is close and I continue sucking and nipping on her clit while I lift my hands to massage and knead her breasts. I pinch her nipples and she continues to moan.

"Oh Master, please Master, this feels so good..."

"Control it dammit!" I shout. "Don't come Ana! Don't you dare fucking come!"

She tenses up, she tenses up hard against the cross, she's moaning in pain and pleasure. Mother fucker! She is controlling her fucking orgasm! She some how manages to bring herself back from the edge. Holy fuck! She's a quick learner! I think I'm the one that's going to come because I'm so turned on by her fucking control!

Shit!

I slowly back away and flick her three times on her pussy, she moans.

She's desperate for her release.

"Please Master, flick me! Strike my pussy hard! I want it! I need it!" She screams.

Christ, where the fuck has my innocent Angel gone?

I flick her hard all around her pussy and she screams again.

"Now! Make me come! Please Master, please! I can't take this anymore!"

Her words are my undoing and I go for the money. I can hit my target with my eyes closed.

I flick her hard and fast, she screams and comes.

Fuck yeah!

I run to her as her body wilts. I quickly free her from the confines of the cross and carry her to my bed. I place her on the edge of the bed, slip off my pants and say, "Ana, lift your legs up. Place them on my shoulders."

"Hmmmm..." She moans.

My baby is spent again! Yes!

Her legs are like jelly, I move her legs over my shoulders and she almost blinds me with her spiked red leather boots.

"Fuck!" I say.

"Oh, sorry Master. I'm still recovering from my orgasm. My legs are weak."

"Indeed they are baby. Hold on now and brace yourself. I'm going to fuck you...hard."

I position myself and move forward placing the tip of my cock at the entrance of my world. Once I'm set I lean forward and thrust into her hard. She screams, "Fuck me Christian, it feels so good!"

I grab her legs and secure them to my sides, I lean forward and wrap her long legs around my neck, it's feels so good as she is still wearing her 'fuck me hard' boots. I continue this strong fuck, I thrust in and out of her, fucking her hard, like there's no tomorrow. I'm holding on to my orgasm as long as I can. It feels so good to fucking lose myself in her pussy. She's starts to whimper and shutter, "Christian, I have to..."

"No Ana, not yet! You save that for me dammit!"

"Christian I can't, I have to..."

I feel her body shutter and spasm.

"Yes!" She screams, "Oh God yes!"

Her body goes limp, I am taking no prisoners. I want to come!

"Ana, I wanted to come with you dammit! You were doing so well, learning how to control your body!"

I stop fucking her, I flip her over and there it is again, the beautiful ass. Ana wants to pass out, she's so tired.

Christ, my baby is going to be so fucking sore tomorrow!

"No you don't baby. I'm not done! I'm going to fuck you and you will make me come again woman!"

Ana moans, I can see in the mirror that her eyelids are heavy.

Fuck it, it's now or never.

I raise my hand and slap her hard on her ass, it's the hardest I've hit her.

"Wake up Ana, I won't fuck you half asleep!"

"Holy fuck Christian, what the ..."

"Quiet!" I shout as I grab her hair and thrust into her, hard. I slap her ass over and over while I fuck her pussy from behind and say in between each thrust, "I! Will! Fuck! You! I! Want! To! Come!"

I slide my hand in between her butt cheeks and slip my finger in her ass.

"Yes!" We shout together as we both explode.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**


	33. Chapter 33

**CPOV**

"Ana," I say as I stroke my baby's hair, her back to my front, I love spooning her. "Ana, are you ok baby?"

She moans and turns to face me.

"Jesus Christian," she says in a soft whisper.

"What baby? Talk to me." Perhaps I shouldn't have probed her ass with my finger.

She looks up at me, eyes fluttering, face flushed...Shit! I think she really liked it!

"Christian, what you did at the end..."

"Yes," I purr.

Say it baby! Tell me you enjoyed it! Fucking tell me woman!

She's blushing.

"Tell me baby. It's just me." I plead. "It's just you and me here baby. Talk to me."

Her words come out so fast I could hardly hear what she said, "I liked what you did to me." Then she quickly buries her face in my chest.

Christ! She's like a little kid! Too embarrassed to admit she enjoyed that little probing! She's so sweet and innocent! Just when I think I can't love her more, she charms me and beguiles me with her child like innocence!

I cup her chin and make her look into my eyes, she forces her head down.

"Hey now, why so shy baby. It's not a bad thing, that we did." I cup her chin and make her look into my eyes, I give her my panty dropping smile.

Her big baby blues still manage to retain her pureness, regardless of the kinky shit we do, she will always retain that angelic innocence. My Ana, the one who gave me her virginity. God I am so happy she's never been touched by anyone other than myself!

"I guess it sort of feels like it's 'taboo' or something. It's not something that had entered my mind and had you not done...you know, what you did, I don't think it would have interested me, but you...you make me want to try new things."

"Well Christ baby I fucking know that now! That red leather outfit looked...there are no words to describe how fucking hot you looked baby."

"You really think so? I was so scared and nervous but I wanted to do this for you and then I found myself enjoying it and doing it for my pleasure as well."

"Oh Ana, we are going to have lots of fun in here." I say as I roll on top of her and kiss her.

"I look forward to it...Sir."

"You know Ana, when you 'Dommed' me the first time in the playroom, I thought you were going to hurt me."

**APOV**

"Why Christian? I love you. I would never hurt you."

"Well, when I wanted you to be my sub, you recall all the rules and such?"

Holy fuck! He's opening up to me! Remain calm Steele, just let him talk.

"Yes, I remember."

"There was a reason for those rules..." He says anxiously.

"Christian," I use his same words, "It's just you and me here baby. Talk to me."

He smiles as he knows that I'm using his words.

"I needed those rules for my subs and for myself as well. It was our protection, we needed it in writing, what they were and weren't willing to do. I put what my 'hard limits' were as well."

"Hard limits?" I ask.

"Yes, where you draw the line."

"Oh, I see." I don't know what else to say.

"Elena didn't have any lines and she didn't allow me to have any lines either." He says it and his face goes blank. For a moment I see a scared little boy before me.

"I had no choice but to do everything she wanted, there were no hard limits with her."

That stupid fucking bitch! She's going to pay for this some how some way!

Easy Steele, don't lose it. Christian needs you right now.

He buries his face in my chest and nuzzles me.

I run my fingers through his hair and say, "It's ok baby. I won't hurt you. I love you Christian."

"She hurt me Ana, she did horrible things to me."

Fuck! I feel his chest heaving. He's trying to remain in control.

"It's ok baby, I'm here. I'm here" I say as I run my hands over his body and kiss the top of his head.

I want to kill that woman, that rage deep inside me is building again. I'm not sure where it comes from but I am grateful for the rage that I am feeling now. I want to take all my rage out on The Snake!

How could this happen? Why didn't he just tell her 'no'? I wish he would have told an adult. I wish he would have slapped her, why didn't he? Then I remember, he was a child.

"I stayed because I deserved it Ana, I deserved all those bad things she did to me." He says answering my silent query.

"No Christian, that's not true. Don't say that!"

"It is true Ana, I couldn't protect my birth mother." He whispers and I feel him shaking.

"You were a child Christian. She was supposed to protect you, don't you see? You are a good person." I plead for him to understand.

"I'm bad Ana...all my subs were brunettes, they had pale skin, they looked like her..."

Holy fuck! Who is _her_?

"I'm scared Ana, what I'm about to say is going to be the end of us but I can't hide it anymore. You must know everything about me."

Holy shit! It all makes sense now! The beatings, why he whips and canes his subs...it's his mom! The crack whore!

"We look like her don't we? We look like your birth mother!"

He squeezes me tight and he can only nod his head. He keeps himself nuzzled in my breasts. Hiding his face as though in shame.

Fuck!

"That's why...you beat them, you associated them with your mother. A sort of form of therapy." I say impassively.

He snaps his head up. He looks up at me so lost, my beautiful fucked up lost boy. He can only nod.

Christian says, "I don't deserve you Ana, as much as I love you, I don't deserve you. I loved her, my birth mother and I couldn't protect her, I don't want anything bad to happen to you Ana. I am a bad person who doesn't deserve your love."

"Christian, that's bullshit! Stop it right now!"

"What about what I told you about my birth mother and the subs?"

"Christian, do you think of me as your mother?" I ask.

"Hell no baby! Not at all!"

"Do you want to hurt me and beat me?"

"Well, I do like to spank you but only for pleasure. As far as beatings go, no baby. I would die if you were in pain. I would give up my life for you Anastasia!"

"Well then, end of story." I say calmly.

"Ana, I wanted you when you saved me three years ago! I desired a child! I wanted to fuck you even though I thought you were a child! I'm sick! I'm no good for you. I'm just as bad as Elena!" He's starts to curl up into a ball.

Fuck! I can imagine him curled up like that as a child, making a protective shell for himself. I have to reach him. I need to bring him back to me!

I cup his face and make him look at me. Ok, here goes.

"Listen to me Christian Grey!" I'm using my Dom voice, he needs to understand what I'm about to say. I may lose him if I don't.

"You are a good person, you could have pursued me three ago as you stated. Good lord knows you had the resources of your stalker capabilities available at your disposal, what do you think stopped you?"

He looks at me completely lost. He doesn't understand.

"What stopped you from pursuing me Christian? Hmmm?" I ask, his face is blank.

"I'll tell you what stopped you! You stopped yourself! You thought I was a child, you knew it was wrong to desire a child! That is the difference between you and that bitch. She took advantage of a child. You did not! She is a bad person not you Christian."

He looks up at me, wide-eyed and innocent. I see the little boy before me.

"You are a good and kind and loving person. You do so many good works, I know about your charities and your covert missions to feed the hungry. You are a good person!"

His eyes widen in surprise. He still doesn't get it.

"Tell me what you think of me Christian, tell me!" I demand.

"God Ana, where do I begin? You are my Angel, my redeemer, my love, you are my everything."

"If I am all those things, than surely I deserve the best don't I?"

"Of course you do Ana, you deserve nothing but the best."

"Agreed. And you are the best Christian. You need to know that! You are what's best for me because I deserve the very best and the very best is you!" I shout.

"I love you with everything I have Christian and I am such a special person and you are a special person too! We are so special that the God's made it possible for us to meet. You are my everything Christian. I love you so much that it hurts when we're apart. That's the depth of my love for you!"

He slowly comes back to me, his eyes no longer lost. His face full of love for me. He grabs me and hugs me tight! Then he kisses me hard and I return his kiss.

"Ana, my Ana," He moans.

"Yes Christian, your Ana, I'm yours baby. All yours. Take me and love me Christian...or shall I take you?" I purr.

He looks up at me with those beautiful eyes and says, "Let's take each other baby."

I smile and say, "Yes, lets..."

**A/N**

**What did you think about Christian opening up to**** Ana? **

**Coming up...The Coping Together Charity Regatta. Hold on to your hats people! ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**ENJOY,**

**ROSIE :D**

*****Saturday Morning Day Of The Coping Together Charity Regatta*****

**APOV**

I wake up early and start the coffee for Christian. I'm so excited as today is the big day. The Coping Together Charity Regatta. It's going to be so much fun. I left Christian in bed sleeping. I'm happy to know that I am part of the reason why he sleeps well. We've come so far together. I cannot believe how much he opened up to me last night. He has had to deal with a world of pain and it hurts me so much.

I have a headache, I haven't had one of those in quite a while. Not since my first year in college after Jessica was...No, don't think about that. Don't think about Christian's past either. Think happy thoughts, it's going to be a great day. I look outside and see the sunrise, the view is astounding. I'm on top of the world and I am in love!

I grab my i-pod and look for the song. Ah ha! There it is! I've always loved music but it means so much more when you can connect with a song, regardless of how 'chessey' the song is! I want to sing!

"The Carpenters-Top of The World"

**CPOV**

I wake to the smell of coffee brewing. My baby is up early today. She must be excited about the days events. I am too, I never really cared about these types of things, I only attended because some of the events were sponsored by my company and obviously I attend for the cause, though I would have been perfectly happy avoiding this crap and sending a check.

Since my Angel has come into my life so many things have changed. I miss her already, I grab my pyjama bottoms and head for the kitchen.

There's my Angel, moving around in my kitchen. Again with the pig tails and with some pink kitty type of pyjamas. I cannot love this woman more! As I near her I can hear her humming...is that the Carpenters? I stay back, I have to hear this...

**_Such a feelings coming over me_**

**_There is wonder in most everything I see_**

**_Not a cloud in the sky_**

**_Got the sun in my eyes_**

**_And I won't be surprised if it's a dream_**

**_Everything I want the world to be_**

**_Is now coming true especially for me_**

**_And the reason is clear_**

**_It's because you are here_**

**_You're the nearest thing to heaven that I've seen_**

**_I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation_**

**_And the only explanation I can find_**

**_Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around_**

**_Your love's put me at the top of the world_**

She does love me, she sings with such conviction. Her voice is lovely, I don't know why she hides the fact that she can sing, though a part of me secretly revels in the fact that again, only I get to hear her lovely melodic voice. Something else of Anastasia that only I get to enjoy.

I approach her and hug her from behind.

"Good morning baby" I say as I kiss her head.

She turns and says, "Uhm, how long have you been standing here?" As she pulls out her ear buds.

"Long enough to hear you proclaim that **_my love has put you on the top of the world_**" I sing back to her.

She gapes at me, "Ana...Ana, what's wrong baby?"

I don't sound that bad do I?

"Christian, is there anything you can't do?! You have a lovely voice!"

"Do I now?" I ask as I kiss her and nip on that perfect full bottom lip.

"Yes, it's quite a seduction tool Mr. Grey." She purrs as she wraps her arms around my neck and brings me down for a hard kiss.

We moan as our hands roam over our bodies.

She pulls away, "Breakfast Christian. We need to eat, it's going to be a long fun-filled day."

"Ok baby, we can have fun after breakfast."

"Indeed Mr. Grey, indeed."

*****Time Break*****

The Coping Together Charity Regatta is a huge success! So many people are here, spending their money on such a worthy cause. Christian has hosted over 50 (Yes 50! Ha! Ha!) low-income families to join in the activities.

The weather is perfect! Sunny and warm. I'm wearing a tank top and a short skirt. Christian didn't approve of the short skirt but then he realized that he would be at my side so he calmed down, though he did make it clear that skirts of that length are not to be worn if he is not with me. Oh my control freak. Christian is wearing a snug t-shirt and jeans and he looks so damn gorgeous. Dressed like that, he looks like a kid fresh out of college!

The paparazzi is out in full force, there is a very casual "Green Carpet" to walk. Christian is all about "Green Technology" and he will use any sort of advertisement to bring attention to his causes.

He takes my hand as we walk the green carpet and the photos and flashes go off like crazy. People yelling, "_Mr. Grey! Mr. Grey! Who are you with Mr. Grey? Who is your date_?"

I look to Christian nervously and wonder if these 'people' are going to hound us all day.

"This is my girlfriend, Miss Anastasia Steele." He says as he wraps his arms around me.

"_How long have you been seeing each other? How did you meet_?"

"That's all I will say for now, thank you for coming and please remember to support this wonderful cause." He says as he takes my hand and we walk away.

"_Miss Steele! Miss Steele! How does it feel to have captured one of America's most eligible and elusive bachelors_?"

I wasn't expecting to make a statement, I can only smile.

I look to Christian for help and he says, "I believe her smile says it all."

"_Mr. Grey, Miss Steele! How about a kiss_?"

Without missing a beat my Christian asks, "What's it worth to you?"

"_Awe come on Mr. Grey? Give us something! Anything_!"

"How's this, the photo you are about to take will make you very, very rich. I've never taken a photo like the one you all are about to take of Miss Steele and myself." He says with a twinkle in his eye.

"_What is you want in return Mr. Grey_?"

"I want half of what you make to be donated to Coping Together and I want you all to mentor the kids on the Coping Together Rowing Team. You do that and you have a deal, otherwise, I can take this picture on my own. It's all about the kids. Do we have a deal?"

"_Yes Mr. Grey! Give us the money shot_!"

Without warning, Christian takes me in his arms, dips me, looks into my eyes as I look up and smile at him, I say, "Christian, you are crazy." He says, "Crazy for you baby. I love you Ana." Then kisses me as I hear the clicking of the cameras.

Christian lifts me up slowly, he takes my hand and kisses my knuckles, the flashes and clicks of the cameras continue. I think Christian is enjoying this!

"Ok, shows over. Remember our agreement. No more photos of me, my girlfriend or my family. I want this to be about the kids and you will all leave before the fireworks display."

"_Yes Mr. Grey! We all thank you Sir_!"

"My PR people are right here, see them at once so you can set up your volunteer time." Christian commands and demands.

I see a few familiar faces from GEH and a few from LBP. Sawyer has the day off but he also attends with his date SusieCC! They must be pretty serious! I approach Sawyer and Susie, "Hey you two, how's it going?"

"Well if it isn't the shy hot girl! How are you Ana?"

"I'm great!"

Christian approaches and sees Sawyer, "Sawyer, glad you're here. It's really nice of you to attend this event."

"Sir, it's such a worthy cause and seeing the look on those kids faces, well...it puts things into perspective Sir."

"Sawyer, today I'm Christian, none of this 'Sir' bullshit. You can call me Sir tomorrow. Who is your lovely date?"

Susie is speechless for once. No rambling speech. I love it!

"Allow me Sawyer." I say quickly.

"Susie, hello? Earth to Susie?"

"Oh yes, what's up Ana?"

"Susie, this is my boyfriend Christian Grey, Christian this is SusieCC." I say.

I then whisper in his ear,"She's the one that sold me the red outfit."

"Miss Susie," Christian says, as he takes her hand and kisses her. "I believe a thank you is in order. What's the CC stand for?"

Susie blushes, it's brilliant! Even Sawyer finds it amusing. He knows he has no worries, Christian is mine and I am his.

"Come on Susie," Sawyer smirks, "You need a drink."

And with that, she finally comes back and says, "You're welcome Mr. Grey, I hope you enjoyed it!"

As we walk away I see an attractive couple approach.

"Christian, it's great to see you." Says the handsome man with the lovely looking woman at his side.

"John, Rhian, how are you?" Christian asks.

"We are doing great and who do we have here?" Asks the man looking directly at me with a genuine smile that reaches his eyes.

"This is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele. Ana this is Dr. John Flynn and his wife Rhian."

So this is his Doctor. He's a lot younger than what I had pictured in my mind.

"Dr. Flynn, Rhian, it's lovely to meet you" I say as I shake their hands.

"Anastasia, the pleasure is ours. We've heard so many wonderful things about you." Says the good Doctor.

I turn to look at Christian, he smirks.

"Well, don't let us keep you we just wanted to say hello." Says Dr Flynn.

"Oh nonsense John, Anastasia," Says Rhian.

"Please call me Ana," I say.

"Very well, Ana. My husband and I were dying to meet the woman who finally captured Christian's heart." She gushes and I blush.

And with that, they are off to watch the next race.

The day quickly turns to evening, I finally run into the Grey family. Carrick, Grace, Mia and Kate of course is with her man Elliott. We all hug one another and Mia squeals, "Ana, you look adorable! Are you coxing any of the races?"

"No, she only cox's my little brother Mia! Haven't you figured that out yet? Isn't that right Scooter?!" Elliot exclaims with joy. He truly is happy for Christian. That makes me feel so good.

I blush as Christian looks down at me and smiles, yes he'd like to cox me now if he could! I'm getting wet just thinking about him 'coxing' me!

Kate brings me out of my naughty thoughts.

"Eliott, you're so vulgar sometimes!" Kate exclaims.

"Yeah, you like me that way don't you baby! Come on, I reserved some private viewing areas so we can uh...you know enjoy the fireworks...or maybe make some of our own baby!"

He takes her hand and off they go...yes, they're definitely going to find a secluded place to for some fun.

Mia calls me quickly, "Hey Ana, I wanted to let you know that Christian's birthday is this week."

"Really, Christian didn't say a word about it."

"I knew he wouldn't mention it. That's why I told you. I thought you would like to know. We will have dinner for him on Sunday but I figured since his birthday is during the week, you might want to do a little something for him."

"Thanks Mia, I do want to do something. Thanks for the heads up."

"Any time Ana. I've got to go...so many hot rowers to pick from!" She squeals.

Oh Mia, you can't help but love her boundless enthusiasm!

**MIA'S POV**

I am beyond thrilled for my big brother Christian! He is so happy with Staysha..I mean Ana! She is slowly healing him, bringing him out of the darkness that enveloped him. I tried for longest time and for a while, I was the only one that could reach him.

As he got older he tried other 'coping mechanisms' that I thought were a bit strange but it did seem to help and I am not one to judge.

Everyone really underestimates me, which I use to my advantage and I will definitely use it to my advantage today. I am not the 'air-head' that people seem to think I am! Today is my special day and it's time for me to get my man. I don't care what Christian thinks, he can't do a thing about it.

If he tries I will let him know that I am quite familiar with his 'coping mechanisms' and we wouldn't want anyone to know about that would we?

I'm awful, I know, but truth be told I would **never** share that with **anyone**! He's my brother and I love him! I just want to have some fun and I will not let my over bearing big brother ruin it for me!

Now where is he?

**GRACE'S POV**

I am happy beyond my wildest dreams! Christian is happy. He has finally found love and you can see it all over his face. I prayed for this day to come. I find it ironic because today is a special day for the Grey family.

"Carrick," I say as I hold my husband's hand. "Do you know what today is darling?"

Carrick looks at me and smiles, "Of course dear. We got our little bundle of energy 20 years ago today. Our baby girl Mia. She was our special gift, the one who was able to reach our baby boy Christian."

"I cannot believe you remember the day Carrick!" I exclaim.

"Well, truth be told, I knew it was sometime this month but it was Mia that reminded me. She said she wants to do something special tonight. I worry when she says things like that. I can never quite read her." He says with a straight face.

"Oh nonsense Carry, our Mia is a good girl. A little distracted at times but she knows her own mind. She's fine." I say as I try to reassure my husband.

"If you say so Grace."

"I do darling. Come now, you need to release some of that...tension." I purr.

Carry looks at me with hungry eyes, "And how do you propose we do that baby?" He asks as he wraps himself around me and I feel his arousal against me.

"Elliott reserved some 'private' sitting areas. We can go there." I say as I run my hands through Carry's soft hair.

"I've got a better idea, let's go back to the car..." He says as he takes me hand and we run to the car like horny teenagers.

I release Carry's hand and run ahead saying, "Loser gets the bottom!"

I love taking Carry, I love it when I'm on top!

**MIA'S POV**

I approach the private areas and enter each one to no avail. I know he's here. Elliot reserved this area for his employees and Christian did the same for GEH.

It's my special day and I want a special ending! Oh! This is frustrating!

I walk in another area and I see Andrea, Christian's assistant and she's there with Ros! They are doing the nasty! Are they together? Well, hello? They must be! No wonder Andrea doesn't get distracted by big brother's good looks!

"I uh, sorry girls! I was looking for Matthew. Have you seen him?" I ask.

Neither of them seem flustered at all, "Ros says, 'Matthew?' Who is that?"

"You know," I say with the utmost frustration, "He's security at GEH. Matthew Reynolds."

I'm so angry, even they are getting a happy ending! I want mine dammit! I didn't spend my morning at the spa for nothing!

"Oh Reynolds!" Andrea purrs.

Andrea purring? The Ice Queen can purr? Who would have thought? She's always so cold. I guess Ros has defrosted her!

"Yes, Reynolds. Do you know where he is?" I ask again.

"Yes, he is in the last viewing area. Be careful though, he seems upset." Ros warns.

"I can take care of myself," I say. "Carry on girls and have...fun!"

This is it! It's my turn for some fun! Elliott and Christian will no doubt be 'celebrating' tonight! It's only fair that I should too! It's my day!

I lift my skirt a little higher and adjust my boobs so they are delicately on display, but not too much.

I walk in and see Reynolds with a drink, he looks upset.

Wow! Elliott did a great job with the viewing areas. You can see the sky but the rooms are closed off. They are lavishly decorated with portable mini bars, mini tables and a long comfortable sofa. Thank you for the sofa Elliott!

"Hi Reynolds, how are you?" I ask as I lock door behind me.

"I'm not on duty today Miss Grey, if you need anything you should check in with Mr. Grey or Taylor." He snaps.

"I'm uh...I'm not here on business. I came to see you."

"What for? What do you want Miss Grey?"

"Are you ok Reynolds." I ask as I walk over to him.

"Well no, not really. I work so damn hard and your brother can be such a..."

"It's ok, I know my brother. He's a tyrant." I say understanding how he feels.

"Yes, well. He's tough and I don't get many days off and with the schedule we keep, it's impossible to meet people, if you get my meaning."

"I completely understand. I mean, I'm the baby sister. Do you think it's easy for me? I have two powerful and intimidating big brothers. If it were up to them, I'd be in a convent!"

"I guess I never thought about how difficult you have it Miss Grey. I always thought it was peaches and cream for you, shopping, spa days, etc."

"Not hardly! No one knows the real me Reynolds! I'm not the person everyone thinks I am!" I exclaim. "So why the long face?"

"I just found out Andrea is a lesbian. The only people I know are from work and when I'm finally ready to make my move, I see Andrea doing the nasty with Ros of all people. They are both so hot and they are both playing for the same team. So where does that leave me?" He says as he sighs heavily.

Well, it's now or never! Make your move Mimi! This is what you wanted!

I get down on my knees and position myself between his legs, I take his hands and he looks at me, completely in shock.

"It leaves you here, alone in a room...with me." I say as my breathing increases.

"Miss Grey, I'm an over paid security guard and I work for your brother...and you, you are sexy, vivacious, alluring and you are..."

"I am lonely, confused, lost at times as I don't know my place in this world. What I do know is that today is a special day for me. Today is the day my parents brought me home and I want to celebrate. What I do know is that I want you to kiss me...in worst way. I've always wanted you to kiss me."

"Miss Grey, I'm supposed to protect you. Well, when I'm called for protection detail."

"Well, please protect my fragile ego and kiss me. I couldn't take being turned down again." I say as tears well up in my eyes.

"You've been turned down?" He looks at me and his eyes widen.

"Of course! No one wants to get near Christian Grey's baby sister! There would be hell to pay!"

Reynolds gets me off of my knees, takes my face in his hands and gives me the sweetest most tender kiss ever!

"Wow, that was wonderful Reynolds." I say as I catch my breath.

"Call me Matthew," He says as he pulls me in and kisses me hard.

**APOV**

"Hi Ana, Stroke. How are you guys?" Noah asks as he approaches holding hands with a very pretty girl, she has shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and huge boobs!

What is it with men and big boobs?

"Hi Noah, how's it going?" I ask

"Great, allow me to introduce you to my date, this is Charla Harris. Charla, this is Ana and her boyfriend Christian Grey."

Charla gapes at my man, shocking!

"Hello Ana, Mr. Grey, it's nice to meet you." She says as she blushes.

I feel sorry for Noah, he is quite handsome but my man just has that certain something that attracts women.

"Miss Harris, I hope you're enjoying yourself." My man says as he wraps his arm around my waist and looks only into her eyes and not at her ample sized breasts. God love him!

"We are having a lovely time, thank you and please call me Charla." She stammers, she is a cutie.

"Stroke, are you doing the fireworks tonight?" Noah asks.

"Oh yes, it's going to start as soon as the sun sets so be sure and get a good spot. We'll see you later. It was a pleasure meeting you Charla." Christian says as we walk away arm in arm.

Noah and Charla, that makes me happy!

The day quickly turns to night and I am getting tired. I lean against Christian as everyone moves to the lake.

"What's going on Christian, isn't it the event over?"

"Are you tired baby, ready to go?" He asks, he sounds sad. Disappointed almost.

"Well, not if it's not over. Why are we here?"

"It's the fireworks display. I thought you would like it."

Suddenly I'm not sleepy. "The fireworks! I was so tired I almost forgot! Oh yes, that sounds wonderful Christian!"

"Good, let's go." He says as he leads me to a reserved area for that houses the best view.

I see many VIP's sitting all around but what touches me the most is that the best seats are reserved, not for the VIP's, not for the Grey Family, not even for myself and Christian who paid for this entire event...it's reserved for the 50 or so families that Christian sponsored!

I get a lump in my throat and the tears well up in my eyes. He sits down and there's a chair for me to sit on as well. I choose his lap.

"Ana," He asks as I bury my head in his chest and kiss him as the tears fall, I'm sobbing like an idiot. He is such a kind and loving man and he's mine!

"Ana, what's wrong baby? Are you sick?"

I continue to nuzzle him as I stop crying and sniffle. He hands me his handkerchief.

I lift my head up and kiss him hard, I grab his face and say "I love you Christian Grey. I love you so much!"

"I love you too baby," He says as he kisses my nose.

It's getting chilly now as the sun goes down but Mr. Control freak is always prepared. Taylor appears with a baby blue hooded sweatshirt for me, Christian is fucking hot in a what appears to be a leather biker type of jacket and a basket with a huge warm fuzzy blanket...I open it up it's pink, it's a 'Hello Kitty' blanket, just like my favorite pj's.

Taylor also provides us with hot chocolate! Could this night get any better? I turn my head to look at Christian as I am still sitting on his lap.

"We aim to please my Angel." He purrs.

"And please me you do good Sir." I purr back.

We snuggle in blanket as the fireworks display begins.

I'm in heaven nestled in the warmth of my hot chocolate, the warmth of the blanket and the most important warmth of all, my boyfriend Christian Grey. This is the perfect end to a perfect night. I finish my hot chocolate and move to toss my cup.

Christian reacts immediately, "What are you doing baby? Stay here."

"I was just going to toss my cup." I say.

"Leave it," He says as he signals to Taylor who of course is near by, takes my cup as Christian tells him, "Stand behind us Taylor."

"Yes Sir," He says with a smirk on his face. Hmmmm...

"You have a very efficient staff...Sir," I whisper in his ear as I kiss his cheek.

Fireworks! Boom! Boom! Fireworks!

**GRACE'S POV**

"Oh Gracie, even now you still make me see fireworks!" Carry exclaims as he caresses my breasts.

"Oh Carry, I'd like to take credit but that would be the fireworks display going on at the moment." I say as Carrick thrusts in and out of me while I counter his moves.

He grabs my hips and we both find our release together. I fall on him and kiss his chest.

"I love you Carry, I love you so very much." I say as the tears well up in my eyes.

"Gracie, I love you more than life itself, but right now..."

"What Carry? What is it?" I ask.

"I want to be on top." He demands and he repositions himself on top of me.

"As you wish Carry," I purr and we get lost in one another again.

**REYNOLD'S POV**

If anyone would have told me that I would end up with one Miss Mia Grey tonight, I'd say they were out of their minds. Little did I know.

"Miss Grey, are you sure you want to do this?" I ask as I caress her thighs.

"Call me 'Mimi'," She pants.

"Mimi?" I ask in confusion.

"That's what I call myself as my form of escape from anything associated with the 'Grey' name."

My hand stops suddenly from traveling up to her pleasure zone.

Reality sinks in. Damn! She's a 'Grey' and Mr Christian Grey is my boss.

Mimi senses my tension and looks up at me with the saddest eyes. I have her straddled on the sofa as I hover above her.

"You're going to stop aren't you? It's ok, I understand." She sighs as she tries to get up.

"No, we are just beginning...Mimi." I say as I lift her up and remove her top.

She smiles a lovely smile that makes my breath hitch. She's adorable.

Fireworks! Boom!

Mimi sits up, lifts my shirt off and I hear her breath hitch. That's right baby, I am ripped! Pretty much all I do is work out when I'm not on duty. Mr Grey will not tolerate weak security and for that, I am extremely grateful. I am more fit now than when I played football in high school.

"Matthew you have an amazing body," Mimi says as she runs her hands all over my rippled chest.

I lift her shirt off of her, she looks hot in pink satin and lace. She has ample sized breasts that are spilling out of the confines of her pink satin laced bra!

I slowly remove her bra and her beautiful breasts spill over freely. God, they're beautiful! I lower myself and take her breast in my mouth, her tits are huge and they are real! None of that fake shit with Mimi! It's such a turn on! I hear Mimi moan as I suck her nipple hard.

"Oh Matthew, yes...please." She begs as she bucks up against me.

Her hands reach down and she rubs my cock, I moan and quickly kick my pants off, she removes her panties but leaves her skirt on. I lift up and see the most beautiful pleasure zone. She must have spent the day at the spa because her skin is soft and silky. Her pleasure zone looks hot. She's had a full wax, I've never been with anyone who waxed, then again, it's just been me and my hand with the exception of a one stand or two.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

My eyes are glued to her clean pussy! I cannot look away, it's captivating!

"Matthew, are you ok? Don't you like it when girls wax?" She asks so confused.

"I uh...I've not been with anyone who waxed but you look hot Mimi!" I exclaim as I lower myself to her pleasure zone.

"I'm going to taste you Mimi." I say cautiously.

"Please Matthew, please." She begs.

Once I do this...there is no turning back. I'm frozen. I can't move. I see Mimi squirming and moaning in anticipation. It's now or never Matt.

Mimi has ideas of her own because before I find the courage to do what I want to do, she grabs me by my hair and pushes me down hard on her pussy.

Fuck it! I go in for the kill! I lick, suck and nip her. Tasting all of her. She tastes so damn good.

"Matthew, yes Matthew...please...don't stop!" She moans.

Fireworks! Boom! Fireworks!

She squeezes her legs around me, forcing me to keep my face planted in her pleasure zone, like I would go anywhere else! She tastes too damn good!

"No more, I want to taste you now! I've been wanting to do this for a long time! Sit down." She demands.

I quickly sit down on the sofa and she kneels in front of me. Once she gets a look at my cock her eyes go wide. I'm larger than your average guy. I hope she can take me.

She doesn't think twice about it, she takes all of me. I've not had this done in so fucking long! Jesus Christ!

"Keep your feet planted on the floor, that way you can push up against my mouth." She pants.

"Oh Christ Mimi, you're fucking amazing!"

"See, my mouth is good for _**more**_ than just babbling," She purrs.

She must have heard me complain to Taylor more than once about my not wanting to protect her because I cannot concentrate with all of her babbling.

"Yes it is Mimi, oh hell yes it is," I say as I buck my hips forward.

She quickly jumps up and straddles me. We are both sitting up facing one another.

She grabs my face in her hands, she looks deep in to my eyes and I swear I see the depths of her soul. I see a happy but confused little girl who is now finding her way.

"I'm going to fuck you now Matthew...hard!" She says.

Holy moly! Who is this girl?!

She positions herself on my cock and forces herself down on me while I buck my hips up.

Fireworks! Boom!

"Shit, you feel so damn good Mimi!" I shout.

"I know," She purrs.

We pound against each other wanting to so badly to come yet wanting to keep fucking...hard!

"Matthew, oh Matthew. I've wanted to fuck you for so long!" She says as I feel her tense up.

"Fuck me Mimi, keep it up baby! I'm almost there!" I shout as my grip tightens around her full sexy hips.

She is so curvaceous, so voluptuous! A real woman with a real body, not a stick.

I can feel her juices dripping down from me as her pussy grips my cock.

She tilts her head back in ecstasy.

"Matthew, oh my God! Yes!"

"Fuck me Mimi!" I shout as I buck my hips and suck on her nipple.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

We come loud and hard shouting, "Yes!"

**MIA'S POV**

"Matthew," I say as I try to catch my breath.

He continues to suck on my nipple, oh he is so damn good.

"Hmmm..." He moans.

"That was amazing," I purr as I kiss his face all over.

(Voices coming from the other side of the wall)

"_Jesus **Cup Cake**, take it easy baby_!" He shouts.

Holy crap! That sounds like Sawyer!

"_Oh Luke baby, you know you like it when I'm rough_!"

Oh my God! Is that SusieCC?

"_Oh baby, you know I like it rough but you always make me yell out so loud when I come_!" He moans.

"_Who cares, the booming from the fireworks will cover our screams of passion baby_!" Susie says.

Geez! I cannot bump into her. People will wonder how we know each other.

I cannot let it be known that I, Miss Mia Grey, shop at her 'store' for toys, much less let it be known that I am a frequent customer!

SusieCC rocks and thanks to her I am "Constantly Coming" though I'm doing it alone! It's much better to "CC" now that I am with Matthew!

"_Oh Susie baby, I love how you make me CC baby! I fucking love it_!" Sawyer purrs.

Matthew says, "Shit! Is that Sawyer?"

I nod, we smile and giggle.

The fireworks paused in time for us to hear them getting lost in one another!

"_Luke, what you can do with your tongue. You are so very talented. Dare I say that you have even showed me a new thing or two, only this stays between us. I'm supposed to be the expert remember_?" Susie moans.

"_Oh baby, you most definitely are the exper...oh baby, yes baby yes_!"

Boom! Boom! Fireworks! Boom!

**APOV**

I nuzzle against Christian, happy as can be however I have a hunger inside of me that cannot be satiated. Well, not now any way. Not outside with all these people around. I still can't help but squirm, I want Christian and I want him now.

"Anastasia," he moans, "I love you baby. I love you so much." He says as he readjusts me so that I feel his arousal rub against me.

"Look up baby, look at all the pretty colors."

Christian adjusts the huge blanket so that we are completely covered with the exception of our heads, like a teepee!

My heart is racing, I'm so excited but it's the excitement of the wetness that pools inside me. It has nothing to do with the fireworks that have begun.

Christian says, "Here," as he lifts the hood of my sweatshirt to cover my head.

Once he does that, I feel him adjust himself, he shifts around and gently lifts me off of him. He opens his fly and frees his length from its constraints. I look around the crowd and everyone's eyes are looking up in to the dark sky enjoying the show. Christian moves his hands up my skirt, he begins to caress my thighs.

Fireworks explode above us and light up the sky. I can hear the crowd "oohing and aahhing."

I'm moving and squirming, I tilt my head back in ecstasy, I let out a moan and immediately panic as I quickly look around again. The noise from the fireworks is so loud that no one hears me.

More fireworks, loud and bright! People shouting at the spectacular sight above them.

Christian's hands work their magic, he begins by ripping my panties off of me. I gasp and he says, "Mmmm, you're going to love this baby," as he cups and rubs my sex. His finger rubs my clit hard and I start to shudder and moan.

This is so erotic!

His other hand moves its way up to my breasts. He works each one of my breasts, caressing, kneading and loving them. He pinches my nipples hard and I moan. Oh what he does to me.

"Baby, I'm going to fuck you now, under the stars."

Boom! Fireworks! More people shouting with wonder and awe.

His fingers begin their assault moving in and out of me, I can feel my juices running down me. How does he do that? He get's me so damn hot that my arousal is literally running down my thighs.

He slowly removes his hand from my sex and I turn to face him, my eyes are wide and my jaw is slacked.

"Here," he says as he places his index finger in my mouth. "I want you to taste yourself, there is nothing that tastes as good as you Anastasia."

I take his finger and suck it hard, "Christian, please," I moan as I suck him.

"God I love hearing you beg Anastasia!"

He jams his fingers back inside me hard and I yelp, he thrusts in and out as I take it all in.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

He removes his fingers and sticks them in his mouth, he moans as he tastes me on his fingers.

"Fucking delicious baby!" He moans in my ear.

"Please Christian...please, I'm begging you."

"Tell me baby, what do you want?" He asks as his breathing is also labored, he's panting with desire.

Fireworks booming!

"Take me Christian, I want it...now!" I plead.

And with one fell swoop he grabs my hips, forces me down on his length.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Fireworks.

He bucks himself upward and I try to push myself down against him, wanting our connection, wanting to feel the friction.

Boom! Fireworks. Boom! Boom!

I can hear Christian moaning, "Fuck baby! Oh Jesus!"

Boom! The crowd is "Oohing." The crowd is clapping and "Aaahing," as they want more!

Fireworks!

I use the palm of my hands and push them against Christian's thighs. I push up and down to counter his moves, he's leaning forward into me, we're almost off the chair!

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

Synapses are firing off on my brain, I can literally see them going off inside my head! I screw my eyes shut.

I feel Christian stiffen and my body that I've gotten to know so well, shutters with that now familiar feeling as I tense up right before I explode.

"That's right my naughty sweet girl, you're going to come for me, right here right now!"

"Oh God!" I shout.

Christian pants and commands, "Give it up for me baby! Give it to me now!" He shouts.

Boom! Fireworks! Boom! Fireworks! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

Blinding light!

The crowd is shouting, clapping, this is not enough for them, they want more!

We are nearing the finale as we climax together!

We both slump down, trying to recover from our orgasms. It was the most mind-blowing fuck ever!

Christian says, "Look Ana, this is the grand finale!"

Instead of looking up, I turn to look at him.

He looks up at the sky with wonder and awe, looking so young and carefree.

I then look up to the night sky.

The fireworks appear as a banner and states, "Coping Together Thanks You!"

It's only now that I can hear the music play. It's "My Girl" by The Temptations! The fireworks come out in full force, although I thought they already did while we were fucking!

The fireworks are in the shapes of hearts, flowers and angels. They are so beautiful!

I reposition myself so I am no longer sitting with my back to his front. He is now cradling me in his lap and I lean down in his strong chiseled chest.

I look up at Christian and he looks at me with a huge smile, he turns my head back up to the sky. More angels, more hearts and more flowers. It's an awesome display!

I can hear the families and their children "oohing and ahing."

The display is over and I am speechless.

"Well baby, what did you think? Did you like it? Did you like the song?"

"Oh Christian, it was wonderful. I loved the song, The Temptations "My Girl" was lovely Christian. Thank you baby!" I say as I kiss him over and over.

"For you My Girl, hearts and flowers always, I love you Ana...forever."

I'm melting. We stay cuddled together for about ten minutes enjoying the moment, as everyone prepares to leave. The crowd is nearly gone and Christian who is always prepared hands me some panties.

"Put these on, I don't want you walking around in your skirt sans panties my naughty girl."

I quickly take them from his hand when someone approaches.

"Sir, um...Mr. Grey."

"Cynthia! I want you to meet my girlfriend Anastasia Steele, Ana this is **Cynthia Setti**. My Charity coördinator. She's the one that pulled of this fireworks display."

"Miss Steele, it's a pleasure and the fireworks display was all Christian, I cannot take credit for it. He was very hands on with the finale." She says.

"Cynthia, please call me Ana and thank you for all you do and I don't doubt for a minute that my Christian was hands on, he works best that way. Being 'hands on' that is." I say as I blush fifty shades of red, "The display was awesome!" I say.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Mr. Grey, may I have you sign a few documents before you leave?"

Christian looks at me, "That's fine Christian. I'm going to the ladies room. It's just a few feet away, wait here and I will be right back," I say as I kiss his nose.

"It was nice meeting you Cynthia," I say as I walk away.

"You too Ana."

I put my panties on and as I leave the powder room I hear that voice, the one that makes my skin crawl.

"Hello mouse!" The Snake says as she slithers up to me...

**A/N**

**Noah's date Charla Harris is named after my loyal reviewer charhamblin. I hope you enjoyed your date with Noah Miss Charhamblin! **

**Cynthia74 is Cynthia Setti-Christian's 'other Ros' and charity director, she made another appearance. I hope you enjoyed Cynthia!**

**Ok, I gave you a nice long 'juicy' chapter. Everyone got some action tonight in one way or another.**

**Looking forward to your thoughts and reviews. **

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**APOV**

"Hello mouse!" The Snake says as she slithers up to me.

"Hello Snake." I say as I get my guard up.

"Are you ready?" She asks as I see her snake tongue dart in and out.

I take a look around, no one is near us as the event is over. I want to make sure when I take her down that I don't cause a scene.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this!" I say as the adrenaline hits me. "Let's move over here, that way you won't be in the line of anyone's sight when I knock your ass to the ground."

She quickly follows and without warning, she takes a swing at me and I duck, but not fast enough, she punches my cheek. I counter with a right hook that nails her square on her nose. She falls back as the blood spills down her face.

"Well, that was easy! You might need another nose job." I say casually. "I need to wash my hands, I've got your filth all over them."

"You stupid fucking bitch, what the hell did you do to my face?!"

"I punched your nose but I didn't expect you to go down so soon. I was hoping this would be a long drawn out battle, I really wanted to beat the shit out of you. Pity you were such an easy target." I say as I walk away.

"So was Christian!" She shouts as she stands up and I freeze.

I turn to face her. The anger is boiling over.

"Don't you say his name! Don't you dare say it!"

"What's wrong Ana dear? Does it bother you that **_I_** was his first? You only get one 'first' you know. You **_never_** forget your 'first'...Do you Ana?"

"You aren't his first you stupid bitch! You molested him, a child! That's not being his 'first', you are sick and twisted!"

"Oh Ana, it's ok dear. I know how much it hurts you knowing he's done all manner of things with me, things you can't possibly do to him, for him and with him. I was his first in so many ways!"

Keep cool Steele, don't lower yourself to her level.

"Oh Snake, nothing could be further from the truth," I say as I am standing face to face with her.

"I am his first love! He loves me. I love him, I can touch him, I can love his chest, I can love his entire body Elena. He is mine! You're just an angry old vindictive lonely hag who wants something that she can't have."

"You can never satisfy his dark twisted needs you gold digging slut!"

That's it!

I lean in close and whisper in her ear, "Elena, I can do many things to and for my man. He is beyond satisfied! We fuck like crazy all the time. We even fuck in his office, any where the need to fuck arises."

"You're lying, you can't do that. He won't fuck in his office!"

"Apparently that's something you tried to do with him eh Snake? Don't you get it? He doesn't love you! He loves me, he will fuck me anywhere I want and I will do the same for him. If he so desires to fuck me while there is a fireworks display going off, I do it!"

"I don't believe it!" The Snake hisses.

"I don't care if you do or don't, I know what we just did."

I lean forward and whisper in her ear. "You know, the day started out as a Coping Together Charity Regatta but Christian and I turned it into our own personal fuck-a-thon! I know you can smell his scent, it's all over me."

"I taught him everything he knows, you should get on your knees and thank me!"

"Oh no Elena, I can't thank you. You almost ruined him, I saved him. It's me he wants not you. I take him to **our** playroom and he submits to **me**!"

"You lying bitch, you fucking lying bitch. He would never do that!" She shouts.

"We submit to each other because we love and trust each other!"

"Love and trust, those are words for fools." She hisses.

"Well then, Christian and I are fools in love!" I say with glee.

She's speechless, her eye twitches. She is off, something inside her has snapped. The adrenaline has left me and I need to walk away.

I would pity her if she didn't molest Christian or God who knows who else!

"Is that it?" Hisses The Snake. "Is that all you've got?"

"Snake, I'm done. I'm clearly the victor and I don't want to waste any more time or energy on you."

"That's fine but this isn't over, not by a long shot. I'll see you soon...Jessica!"

**CPOV**

"Mr. Grey?" Ryder approaches with a look of panic on his face.

"Ryder, what's wrong? You look pale son."

"Sir, this creepy looking lady tried to hit on me earlier today and now she's having words with our girl. I would have stopped it but that lady really creeped me out, I mean she really scared me!"

"Take me to them Ryder, now!"

"Hurry Sir, follow me!"

I run full force and Ryder's words hit me, "_this creepy looking lady tried to hit on me earlier today_."

It's Elena! That sick twisted bitch!

As I approach them, everything happens in slow motion.

Elena is on the grass with a bloody nose, they exchange words. Ana has her fists balled up but apparently decides to walk away.

Elena stands up and shouts something as Ana walks away. Ana quickly turns to face Elena, a look of confusion, horror? I'm not sure.

Ana looks sick, her face is pale.

My heart is breaking, she's going to pass out! I can't reach her soon enough to catch her in my arms!

Fuck!

**NPOV**

I have to admit, Stroke knows how to run these Regatta fund-raisers! It appears as though this event has raised up into the hundred thousands. Not withstanding my huge anonymous donation.

If this function touches only one troubled kid, it would all be worth it. I think about how I lost my parents at such a young age and how that messed me up. I could have gone down the wrong path very easily! I want to reach as many kids as possible.

Charla needed to powder her nose so I walked her over and here I sit. The view of the lake is spectacular with the full moon setting. Such beauty...beauty...I sigh heavily as I think of Ana.

I've sadly come to accept the fact that Ana will not be mine. I must respect her wishes and I am a man of my word. I am a "Harvard" man, that means something to me.

I hear raised voices...

"_Is that it? Is that all you got_?"

"_Snake, I'm done. I'm clearly the victor and I don't want to waste any more time or energy on you_."

That's Ana! The other voice sounds like that wretched woman. Why doesn't she leave them alone?! Where the hell is Stroke? Why doesn't he say something, I wonder as I approach.

"_That's fine but this isn't over, not by a long shot. I'll see you soon...Jessica_!"

Jessica? Who the hell is Jessica?

Stroke is nowhere to be seen, I know I should stay out of it but Ana looks pale. Shit! I think she's going to faint! I charge full force and catch her just before she hits the ground.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" I yell at The Snake.

"I didn't do anything, she's the one that punched me in the nose! I'm the fucking victim here!" She hisses.

Holy fuck! Does she have a snake tongue?! I swear I saw it dart in and out!

"Shepherd, what the fuck's going on?" Grey shouts. "Ana! Oh my God Ana! What the fuck happened?!" Stroke says as he kneels down to caress Ana's cheek.

"Why don't you ask your 'friend' here. I was just taking Charla to the bathroom when I heard that woman shout at Ana!"

Grey stands up quickly and looks at The Snake.

I swear I think he's going to kill her. The Snake can feel it too because she backs away quickly.

I need to react fast before he really messes things up.

"Hey kid," I shout.

"The name's Ryder." He says as he looks down at Ana with concern.

"Come hold Ana, I need to help Stroke out. Hurry."

The kid cradles Ana's head in his lap and she starts to moan.

"What's going on? What happened? Ooooh my head. My head hurts so bad."

"Ana, you're ok, your here with Ryder, I'll be right back. Just lie still."

"Yeah Ana," Ryder says, "Listen to the man. Let me hold you." He looks at her with the utmost concern.

Christ! Ana has ensnared another heart! The kid has great taste!

I jump up quickly and stand between Grey and The Snake. Grey's fist is balled up, his eyes are dilated and his nostrils are flaring.

Damn! I need to learn this look! It could come in handy during board meetings!

"Don't do it Grey!" I shout. "She's not worth it!"

"Christian, you can't hit me. I'm a woman for goodness sake!" She pleads.

"You are not a woman! You're a predator, you're a child molester!" He shouts.

What the hell?!

Stroke is gone, he's not here, he's on the verge of snapping.

Is that what Ana and The Snake were arguing about? Did The Snake fuck Stroke when he was a kid?

Shit!

"Christian," Ana whimpers, "Christian..."

"You hear that Stroke? That's your girl. Come back to her Stroke, don't do anything you'll regret!" I plead as I prepare to fight off Christian so he doesn't touch The Snake.

Stroke turns and says, "Ana, oh my Ana. Are you ok baby?" He kneels to the ground and caresses her face.

I look at The Snake and tell her quickly and quietly, "Get the fuck out of here Snake. Go while you still can."

She gives me a look, it's a death glare that makes the back of my hair stand on end. Her eyes are vacant. It's as though something inside her has disconnected from reality.

"I'll leave but this isn't over, oh it's far from over!" She hisses as she slithers away.

The Snake's words ring true, they ring eerily true. Stroke better damn well make sure no harm comes to Ana!

The Snake...Ana give her an appropriate name!

"Noah," Charla approaches. "Is everything ok hun? I heard shouting."

I take Charla's hand, "Yes baby, everything is fine. Everything is just fine." I say to Charla as I try to convince myself...but as I say those words, I know the worst is yet to come...

**A/N**

**Story credit to Dali AKA "Caribbeansbride" for allowing me to use her review as part of Ana's dialogue with The Snake.**

**"_LOL it started as a regatta and end up as a f***-a-ton_!"**

**Thanks again Dali! I enjoyed our chat! :D**

**Aside from looking forward to your reviews, I would like to know if you would like to caption the photo that will appear in Sunday's Seattle Times Newspaper.**

**The picture captures**** Christian as he is dipping Ana. Ana is looking up at him smiling while Christian is looking down at her smiling.**

**What should the caption state? I look forward to reading your ideas/suggestions because I know you all can be very creative!**

**You guys are the best, the most brilliant, funny and inspiring reviewers. **

**Thanks to Cynthia74, her review gave me the "Caption This Picture" idea!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**CPOV**

"Ana," I say as I carry my baby to the car. "Ana, can you hear me?"

"Yes Christian, I'm fine. I think I just got a little dizzy, that's all. What happened? Where's The Snake?"

"She must have slithered off somewhere. Her nose was bleeding. You really gave it to her baby."

"Oh Christian, she said some awful hateful things and I, I...just saw red, I couldn't control myself."

"Oh my Angel, this is one time where I am thankful that you didn't have control." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"That's probably why you passed out baby. I am so sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize Christian, this was her doing, not yours. Oh, my head. My head hurts, I'm getting those headaches again." She sighs as she nuzzles her head in my chest.

"Those headaches?" I ask.

"Yes, I used to get some really bad headaches when I went to WSU. Maybe from the stress of being a student and trying to make ends meet? I don't know. That's probably what it is, a stress headache."

"I hate that this happened to you baby, no more stress for you. I will see to it!"

I'm so fucking pissed off at that bitch! She is going to pay! Nobody hurts my baby! Nobody!

"Take me home Christian, I want to love you tonight, the way you should be loved."

"As you wish baby."

**APOV**

We arrive at Escala and Christian refuses to put me down, he carries me upstairs and lays me gently on his bed. He walks to his bathroom and I can hear him drawing a bath. Christian is treating me like I'm fragile. He bathes me and loves my body as he washes me. I do the same for him, it's the most erotic bath I've had with him. We do not fuck, we just caress, hug, clean one another and kiss. Once we are out of the bath and dried he carries me to the bed.

I want to get some pj's on and I must look confused because Christian says, "What is it baby?"

"Well I uh...I just wanted to get some clothes on, at least some panties." I say as I blush.

"What for? We always end up naked in bed anyway." He purrs.

I smile as he lays his beautiful naked body down next to me, he brings me over to him and we hug. My face nestled in his chest. Skin to skin contact and it feels like heaven. He smells so good.

He nuzzles my hair and inhales, "Ana, you intoxicate me baby. I would be lost without you."

We both moan and our bodies begin to feel that need. We are rubbbing and feeling one another with our bodies and hands. I scoot up to kiss his forehead and smell his hair, he takes my nipple in his mouth and sucks hard while he uses his other hand to knead and caress my other breast.

I arch my back in pleasure. We move in slow motion, this is different. Our bodies moving slowly, we are in need, we have the hunger, only now our moves are slower and we are taking each other in, in a leisurely pace.

Is this making love? I've always felt the need to go in hard and fast, as though I couldn't my fill fast enough.

I think of the Snake only momentarily as I don't want her to ruin this moment, but by the same token I think that's why I told Christian, _"Take me home Christian, I want to love you tonight, the way you should be loved."_

Christian moans, "Fuck Ana, this feels soooooo good...I like this baby."

"Oh God Christian, me too! We've always been fast and hard. I like it this way!" I moan as I enjoy this new found pleasure but I still enjoy fucking fast and hard.

Christian slides a finger inside me and moans, "Christ Ana, I will never stop being in awe of how wet you get for me baby. I fucking love how your body reacts to me."

I love when he does this, always making sure that I'm ready, which of course, I always am. The things Christian can do and the way he makes me feel, I'm so horny and wanton around him. He brings out the sexual need in me.

"Christian, oh Christian, I love you so much. There is no one who can make me feel the way you do. Take me Christian, please!" I beg.

Christian gets on top of me and I slowly feel him glide inside of me, filling me, needing me and loving me.

"Ana, oh Ana," Christian moans as he slowly glides his beautiful length in and out. "You feel amazing baby, you are so damn wet, I can feel your juices all over my dick...Oh God baby."

I look up at my man and smile, he looks down at me with love. We are both so vulnerable, yet we do not fear exposing our vulnerability to one another.

"Christian, I love you." This man is mine, how and why I do not know. I only know that I would be lost without him. The thought alone scares me to no end. The words are out before I can stop them.

"Don't leave me, I need you so much." I moan as I arch my back, wanting more.

"Don't **you** leave **me** Ana, I love you baby. Oh God I love you so much." He moans as he leans down to kiss me. He lifts up off of me and says, "I can't take it anymore baby. I have to taste you!"

He lowers himself between my legs and proceeds to lick me like a damn lollipop! His tongue is magical! He knows how to make me feel so good. I begin to moan, I want more. I want it hard, I want his dick back inside me.

He feels my need and sticks two fingers inside me while he continues to taste me, "Just a little bit more baby, I need to taste you, you taste so fucking good!"

"Please Christian, I need you back inside me. Please!"

"Ok, baby. Ok."

He hovers above me and kisses me hard, "Taste yourself baby," he says as he thrusts his tongue in my mouth, "You taste so good!"

I grab his face, kiss him hard and he slowly enters me once more and I moan, "Oh yes baby! I love when you're inside me, you feel so damn good!"

He continues his slow movements, gliding in and out as he shifts his hips making circles and I can take it no more.

"Please Christian, faster! Harder! I can't take it!" I scream in desperation.

I feel like I'm going to self combust!

"Oh no baby, I'm liking this nice and slow. I want to take my time and love you all over." He moans as he continues his slow assault.

God it feels so good, I love feeling his slickness glide in and out of me. Suddenly I feel myself tense up, I know it's coming and so does Christian.

"Oh yes Ana baby. Give it to me. Give me what is mine!" He growls as he pushes inside me harder, he thrusts in and out with need and I come undone!

"Christian!" I explode as Christian shouts, "Mine!" And he explodes too.

*****Time Break*****

**Sunday late morning**

**APOV**

Christian and I slept in this morning, it's raining and you can hear the patter of rain drops hitting the windows as the wind is blowing. There's nothing better than lounging around in comfy clothes while the rain comes down.

Since I've met Christian, it's now called snuggle weather. I prefer that much more than lounging around in comfy clothes!

We stayed in bed all morning and lost track of the time.

I receive a text from Kate telling me to check the "Lifestyle" section of the newspaper.

Oh my god. There we are on the front page!

"Uh Christian?"

"What is it baby?" He asks.

"Look at this." I say as my voice cracks.

He looks at the picture and smiles. The picture captures us as Christian is dipping me, I'm looking up at him smiling while he's looking down at me smiling.

The caption from local reporter **Stacie Metzger** is;

_**"LOVE IS IN THE AIR FOR CHRISTIAN GREY, SEATTLE'S MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR AND GIRLFRIEND ANASTASIA STEELE AT THE COPING TOGETHER REGATTA. THEIR SMILES SAY IT ALL AS THEIR KISS WAS ENOUGH TO PUT THE FIREWORKS DISPLAY TO SHAME. COULD WE BE HEARING WEDDING BELLS NEXT?"**_

"**Stacie Metzger** is a bright girl," Christian says as he continues to admire the photo and caption.

I don't know what to make of this. If it's in the newspaper I'm sure there are stories online as well. I jump up quickly.

"Ana, where are you going?" Christian laughs as I make my way to my lap top. A gift from Christian of course!

"I'm checking my lap top for more...Oh. My. God!"

"What is it baby?" Christian asks as he stands behind me to see what's on display.

"Look at all these captions of our photo Christian!"

_**"Row, row, row your boats...The Christian Grey is seeing stars! Pictured above at The Coping Together Regatta dipping his lovely lady Anastasia Steele before going in for the most affectionate kiss."**_

_**"SEATTLE'S OWN CHRISTIAN GREY IS ALL SMILES WITH NEW LOVE ANASTASIA STEELE AS HE SWEEPS HER OFF HER FEET AT COPING TOGETHER GALA FUND RAISER ON SATURDAY."**_

**_"Oh, to be Anastasia Steele!"_**

_**"Is the big plunge going to follow this big dip?"**_

I'm in shock. I guess now that we are "out" so to speak I need to prepare myself for what lies ahead.

Christian breaks my train of thought and says, "I like the captions, some of those writers can be very creative."

"I suppose so," I sigh as I think of Kate. I wonder what type of caption Kate would have penned?

I think it would be more along the lines of one Miss **Angela Hamilton's** quote,_**"Oops, we were all wrong!"** _I think **Miss Hamilton** and Kate would get along quite well.

Kate's caption would probaby read, "_**Christian GREY! Not Christian GAY**_!" I smile to myself.

It's just past noon. Christian and I are starving!

I go to the freezer and grab a pint of strawberry ice cream, I eat some then spoon feed some to Christian.

"Christian, my head still hurts just a bit, I don't feel like cooking. Let's order a pizza!" I say excitedly.

"Order a...pizza?" He asks.

"Yes, you know, that round thing with tomato sauce, cheese and toppings. Don't tell me you've never ordered a pizza Christian."

"Well no, I haven't." He says with a straight face.

"Wow, it appears that I can introduce you to some new experiences as well...I like that!"

"I do too baby but can we order pizza another time? How's about some home-made macaroni and cheese instead? Gail makes the best mac and cheese."

I freeze, I'm shocked. "**You** like mac and cheese?!"

"Of course. Doesn't everybody?" He says it so simply.

"I guess I didn't figure you for a mac and cheese person, I'm certainly enjoying peeling back your many layers Christian." I purr as I spoon feed him some more ice-cream.

**CPOV**

Ana and I finished the last bit of Gail's mac and cheese, it's the best. We sit at the breakfast bar, me sipping my wine and Ana sipping her Pepsi.

"Christian, how well do you know Noah? Did you have classes together at Harvard?"

"No," I murmur, "Why do you ask?"

Does she know that I've been snooping and looking into has past? I hope my Mini Me Dom doesn't show up. I only like that part of her in the playroom.

"Listen Christian, what I said last night as we made the most amazing love ever, I meant every word of it. I love you, you are the only one for me. I have no interest in anyone else. You know that don't you?"

What the hell is going on? What is she going to say.

"What is it Ana. Tell me!" I shout. I feel an urgency for her to just say it before I snap.

She takes a few steps away from me, she wants space between us...that's not good!

"Noah tried to kiss me at the symposium last week." She says it fast, as though she's ripping off a band-aid.

Quick and painless right?

My ass!

"He what?!"

"He's with Charla now. Calm down." Ana pleads.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down. He wants you! I knew it! That asshole! He knows you're mine and you expect me to calm down! Did he kiss you Ana? Tell me! Dammit!"

"He tried but I turned away, he kissed my cheek and I told him that I love you Christian. He knows that now. He won't try anything again." She says trying to convince me.

"Of course he won't because you...are quittting LBP. I will send Sawyer for your things first thing on Monday. You are done with that place and that is final!"

"Oh I don't think so Grey! I am **not** going to quit and you cannot tell me what to do! Do you hear me?! I am not your sub! I am your girlfriend and I will continue to work at LBP!"

"Are you crazy Ana? After what you just told me? You just expect me to be ok with you and him working together so closely? I don't fucking think so woman! You will get a job else where and that's final!" I shout.

"Will you stop with the 'that's final' bull shit! It's not final unless I say it's final Christian!"

"Well say it then! I figured once he knew that you were mine, once he knew that you loved me that he would respect you! He's ruthless. I suppose you have to be though when you run your company in secret!"

"You know that Noah is the owner of LBP?!" She shouts.

Fuck! I'm busted!

Her hands are on her hips! There she is, My fucking Mini Me Dom!

Shit!

"How do you know he's the owner, it's not public record. Have you been snooping around or something?!" She shouts.

"Or something," I say impassively.

"What's the deal Grey? What are you up to?!" She demands an answer.

I'm quiet, what do I say. I suppose I can tell her...

"I'm just trying to protect you baby."

"Again with the protection?! Protect me how dammit! How are you going to..."

Shit! Her wheels are spinning, she's figuring it out. I'm so busted!

"It's **you**! You're the one that's trying to buy the company aren't you? Are you crazy? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?!"

"I don't give a shit how ridiculous it sounds, I'm doing what I need to do for your own good woman!"

"Christian, listen to me. I. Am. Not. Quitting."

I'm so pissed off at my Mini Me that I missed what she said...until now.

"How the fuck do **you** know that someone is trying to buy LBP and how the fuck do **you** know that Shepherd is the owner?!" I demand.

"Don't you swear at me Grey! I'm not the one with the stalker issues! And for the record Noah told me! He told me he was the owner of LBP at the symposium! He didn't want anyone to know because he didn't want to deal with the type of life that you have Grey!"

Fuck!

Look at her! Standing there, her hands on her hips, her chest heaving because of the deep breaths she's taking, her cute button nose is flaring. She is angry as hell and all I want to do is fuck her!

I stand still, looking at her, she's turning me on, I feel my cock hardening...

**APOV**

"It's your move Grey! What say you?!"

Christ I'm so mad at him. How can I love this man so fucking much and yet he can still make me so damn crazy?!

He doesn't say anything, he's just staring at me. What's wrong with him?

"Hello? Earth to Grey! I'm talking you! Answer me dammit!"

The look on his face changes, he's got that look in his eyes. Pure sex, pure lust, he wants to fuck me!

"Oh no you don't Grey! It's not happening! No way big guy!" I shout adamantly.

A slow panty dropping smile creeps across his face as he walks towards me.

"Big guy is right baby," He purrs.

Stay strong Steele, don't let him distract you with his mad sex skills. Hands on your hips, shoulders back, Dom stance!

It worked! He stopped, he's staring at me, he doesn't know what to make of it!

This is great! Score one for Ana the Dom! Yay for me!

Don't smile Steele, he will pick up on it if you...fuck! I smiled!

He's right in front of me and before I realize what's happening, he throws me over his shoulders.

"Christian, put me down now!" I say trying to gain control.

"Now Christian! I demand you put me down!" I shout in my Dom voice.

"Christian! This is my Dom voice! You must listen!"

He snorts at me. He laughs at my words, he laughs loud.

"I don't think fucking think so Miss Steele, not this time baby!" He says in his Dom voice.

Then he slaps my ass hard!

He takes the stairs two at a time.

"Grey, put me down now dammit!"

He slaps my ass again, harder this time!

I don't yell. I won't give him the satisfaction!

"What are you doing?! Where are we going dammit?!"

Christian says clear as day in his Dom voice, "Playroom!"

Fuck!

I think I'm in trouble!

**A/N**

**Caption credits to; Angela76, Rushmr, Stacie Metzger, Viola Walsh, iamkaren10 and Cynthia74!**

**I know you all are wondering about the Ana-Jessica storyline and I love the way your minds think. All will be revealed in due time. My story needs to progress in order for your questions to be answered. **

**I suggest you re-read Chapter 10 to refresh your memory of who Jessica is.**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :P**


	37. Chapter 37

**WARNING! ADULT SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**Do not continue if 'certain' types of 'sex toys' offend you.**

**You have been warned! Read on...if you dare!**

**APOV**

Christian fumbles with the key and manages to open the playroom door while still having me hoisted over his shoulders.

He carries me in and says, "I hope you're not fond of these pink kitten pj's."

"These are my most favorite pj's and they're called 'Hello Kitty' mind you!" I snap.

"I don't give a fuck what they're called!" Christian growls as he throws me on the bed!

I sit up and my heart is racing, I want him to take me like never before yet I am enjoying 'fighting' him off.

This is hot!

He goes to his closet and puts those torn soft faded jeans on.

He looks so damn hot! Shit!

"Are you going to quit LBP?!" He shouts.

"No!" I shout in return knowing it will only fuel his passion and lust.

Before I know what's happening, he jumps on the bed and straddles me.

"What did you say?"

"I. Said. No."

"You! Were! Warned!" He growls!

He grabs the front of my pj's and rips my shirt open, the hello kitty buttons falls to floor, my chest is heaving as I am taking deep breaths. The adrenaline is coursing through me while I feel Christian's arousal rubbing against my body.

His eyes darken as he stares at my breasts. He quickly swoops in and takes one of them in his mouth and begins his assault.

He sucks my already aroused nipple and bites the tip hard, I moan in demand of more. His hand is on my other breast, he is being very rough and I love it!

I claw at the side of the bed, refusing but desperately wanting to touch my man.

My traitorous body responds, I arch my back as I try to get some relief from the aching need inside of me. I buck my hips wanting, needing some friction so desperately.

He stops and looks deep into my eyes...

"You want this, you want it so bad!" He states as he's panting.

I lie to his face, "No, I don't!"

"Liar!" He shouts as he rips off my panties and jams his finger in my pussy which I know is dripping wet as I wait for Christian's perfect beautiful length to fuck me hard!

**CPOV**

We both moan as my baby enjoys me finger fucking her pussy. She is so wet, she is always ready for me. I thrust my finger in and out knowing this will only satisfy her momentarily.

"You may be saying 'no' baby but your body is saying 'fuck yeah' and you know it!"

"Christian...please." She moans with urgency.

Yes, now we are getting somewhere!

"Please what baby? What do you want?" I ask.

"Christian, please take me, fuck me...please!" She cries out as her body squirms in agony.

"Are you going to quit your job at LBP? Hmmmmmm?" I purr.

"No!" She shouts as she continues to squirm, her beautiful body is teasing me, taunting me, daring me to do rude things to her.

"If you don't quit I am going to be very rough with you Ana. Can you handle that baby?"

Her eyes light up and my tiny Ana releases her sexual beast.

"I. Am. Not. Quitting!"

"You've been warned."

"Bring it Grey!" She shouts as she continues panting.

Fuck!

I flip her over and slap her ass hard, so hard it hurts my hand.

"Oooohhhhh fuck!" She moans.

I flip her back over to face me and she is filled with carnal lust. She wants to tear me up with her teeth, she wants to eat me alive and I fucking love it.

I lower myself down to kiss her hard but it's not fast enough for my Mini Me Dom as she grabs my hair and pulls me down to her face. Our teeth clash as we kiss and she nips and sucks on my lips.

Fuck! I back away and taste blood, she bit my lip. She pulls me back in and licks up the blood and like the sick fuck that I am, I enjoy every moment.

I get off of the bed and lift her off as well.

"Ana, I'm going to tie your hands to the bed post and fuck you from behind. I want to try something, let's get you secure."

"Yes, please..." She moans, she's so worked up she's willing to try.

I go to my chest of toys and pull out some pink silicone anal beads. They are smaller than the usual sized anal beads, very small in diameter, as I don't want to hurt my baby.

I walk in front of her, she's moaning with desire, waiting for me to take her, she wants this, she needs this.

She looks up at me in surprise, "Christian, what are you doing? What the are you waiting for? Will you take me already!"

"Easy baby, I want to show you what I have in mind."

I hold up the anal beads and she all can say is, "Christian! They're pink!"

She gets excited over the damn color, God I love her!

"These are anal beads, I'm going to slowly insert them in your ass and then I'm going to fuck you from behind, are you ok with that?"

She looks up with wide eyes and my sweet innocent baby returns, she stares at them for a moment, she looks them up and down. It looks like she's counting the amount of beads that are in the strand. She takes a deep breath and says, "Ok, but please..."

"Don't worry baby, I want to give you pleasure, not pain."

She nods and I return to face her beautiful ass. I open my fly and free my throbbing cock, fuck she looks good like that. Hands tied, waving her tight ass at me.

I grab her hips and take her back a few steps, I lean forward and grab her tits and pinch her nipples hard.

"Christian, please."

"That's right baby, beg!"

I back up and pull her hair, I raise my hand and slap her ass hard over and over and over again. Her skin is turning a glorious shade of pink!

My dick throbs as it demands some physical contact but I ignore it. I keep hitting Ana's ass and she moans in ecstasy.

"Do you like that baby? You like when I spank your fine tight ass!" I growl.

"Yes Christian, yes."

"That's my naughty sweet girl!" I growl.

I cup my hand and now I spank her below her pussy as she moans, "Fuck! Harder baby! It feels so good!"

I continue to cup her pussy and spank her, hitting her clit I feel her getting wetter on the palm of my hand.

She screams suddenly and her legs go weak.

I have to hold her up. Holy shit!

"Ana...did you come?!"

She doesn't reply, she's moaning and mewling.

I need to feel her pussy. My God! Her desire is dripping down the apex of her thighs. I can't take this! This is fucking amazing!

I get on my knees and make my way between her legs. Her cum is running down her thighs. I quickly stick my tongue out and lick up all her juices, tasting her arousal. There is nothing that tastes as good my baby.

Ana begins to shutter, "Oh my God Christian, what are you doing?"

"I'm licking your thighs baby, tasting your cum. Do you like that?"

"Yes...only my legs are a little weak." She moans.

"Oh baby, you have amazing stamina. I'm glad you're a jock!"

She can only moan, enjoying the after effects of her orgasm by spanking.

"We're not done baby."

"I hope not...Master." She purrs.

Christ, this girl is amazing.

"This is going to be a little cold baby." I say as a squirt some lubricant on her ass.

"Ooohh, it's very cold." She says nervously.

"Don't worry baby, you just say the word and we will stop."

She nods but I feel her tense up.

I rub the lubricant on her ass near her anus until it's no longer cold. I squirt some more lubricant on and in her anus with my pinky finger and she puckers and grips my pinky...Dammit! I want to fuck her ass!

Small steps Grey, small steps!

"Ok baby, you just relax ok. They will go in much easier if you relax."

I feel her body go limp.

"That's my good girl."

I gently stick my cock in her pussy, slowly probing in and out. I shift my pelvis making small circles taking her slowly to the edge. She begins to moan and lose herself in pleasure, meanwhile I simultaneously insert the beads.

I'm fucking Ana in order to distract her from the feeling of the beads entering her ass. It looks so hot to see them go in so smoothly without any hesitation from my baby.

She begins to moan and move against my gentle thrusts.

"Ana baby, are you ok?"

"Yes, oh yes." She moans.

I'm finding it difficult to concentrate on fucking her because I'm so turned on by how she's taking them all in. Just watching those pink beads disappear in her ass is making my cock throb even more.

All the beads are in her ass and she's squirming as though she is expecting the probing to continue!

Perhaps I can fuck her ass!

"Christian, it feels strange." She says but she continues to move against my thrusts.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask as I continue to move.

"No baby, please. I'm ready. Take me, show me." She moans.

"I'm going to keep this pace, baby. You tell me if you want more. I will follow your lead."

"Fuck me harder then, now!" She demands!

I don't believe this! I thrust inside her harder and her pussy takes in my cock like a vice. She is so damn tight, she's squeezing my dick, it almost hurts!

Next thing I know she is thrusting hard against me, demanding that I fuck her harder. She pushes against my cock.

"Come on Christian, I thought you were going to follow my lead baby!"

To hell with this!

"Ok baby, you got it!" I snarl.

I grab her hips and force her back on me as I thrust forward, I feel my balls bounce against her ass as I thrust harder and harder.

"Is this how you like it baby? Is this hard enough for you?!" I growl.

"Fuck Christian! Yes!"

The more I fuck her the more the beads go in and out of her fine little ass. Ana keeps moaning and making these sexual noises, that's turning me on even more if that's possible.

"Christian, I want more. I can't get enough of you! I want you deeper baby! Give it to me!"

I pull her hair and that snaps her head back, she gasps "Yeah baby! That's it!"

I raise my hand and spank her ass hard again, over and over while I slam into her harder and harder.

It's a violent clashing of my cock against her pussy, we are lost in our fucking frenzy, grunting and groaning, wanting, taking, needing more and fuck if it isn't the best fucking I've ever had. I can feel myself starting to shudder and Ana begins to whimper, she's close.

"That's right baby, you know what I want. Come with me baby, come hard with me!" I shout.

I slowly pull the anal beads out, she screams "Yes!" while I shout out who the fuck knows what and we both explode.

Her body goes limp and I quickly free her hands and carry her to the bed while she pants and moans.

I quickly lay down next to her as she wraps her arms around me and says before she drifts off to sleep, "I love you Christian Grey, I love you with all my heart and soul."

Her words are enough to make my heart explode. I want to hear more, "Ana, I love you. Tell me more baby, please. I need to hear it."

"Christian," her eyes are heavy.

"What baby, tell me." I plead.

"Christian, I'm lost with out you, I can't help myself, how does it feel? To know that I love you baby?"

And with those beautiful words hanging in the air, my baby drifts off to sleep.

I whisper to her as I caress her angelic face, "It feels wonderful baby. It feels beyond anything good that I have ever felt, to know that you love me baby."

I then drift off...

**I am staying with Christian's POV**

**CPOV**

I wake up feeling physically drained but beyond ecstatic. What an amazing fuck session that was! She took in those anal beads like a fucking pro! I'm thrilled beyond words, despite the fact that I did not manage to fuck Ana into submission and get her to quit working at LBP.

I've got to do something about that but that thought process is for another time. Right now I am going to enjoy our post coital bliss. My Angel is so beautiful, I love watching her sleep. It always manages to relax me. I feel at peace knowing she is safe, our naked bodies merged, enveloped in our love.

I shift slightly to reposition myself as I can't get close enough to my Angel. She starts to moan, ordinarily this would put a smile on my face but this moan sounds different. She's frightened.

"No, please don't. I'll be quiet." She pleads.

My Angel is talking in her sleep. She's frightened. I want to wake her from her nightmare but by the same token, I want to know what she's dreaming about.

Fuck, I hope it's not about me. I hope I didn't hurt her.

"Please, I'm a virgin. Please don't do this. Is it money you want? I can get you money."

Mother of God this isn't a nightmare about me...it can't be!

My Angel's face contorts in pain, she starts to shiver and whimper. Fuck! I cannot let this go on.

"Hey baby, wake up." I coo softly, I don't want to jolt her and make it worse.

I'm familiar with being jolted from my night terrors. I've hurt people because I'm still asleep while someone tries to jolt me awake and rescue me from my night terrors. I've injured many an intern in that manner or so my parents Carrick and Grace have said, while I was being analyzed in sleep clinics.

"No! Don't touch me! Please!" She begs.

Tears are welling up in my eyes, I can't take this. I have to wake her, it's breaking my heart to see her in pain, fear and agony.

I shake her softly, "Baby, it's me baby. It's Christian. Please baby. Please wake up." I say as I stroke her hair.

My Angel opens her eyes and she's come back to me, piercing my soul with her baby blues. She reacts quickly and hugs me hard while she nuzzles my chest. My Angel hug!

Fuck!

What she does to me!

"Hi Christian," she says as she scoots up to kiss my cheek. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 5:00, are you hungry? You want some dinner?" I ask.

She seems ok, not reacting to her nightmare, does she forget about them in her wake?

"I am hungry Christian...very, very hungry." She moans as she reaches for my cock.

The fucked up part is I'm not hard, I'm still concerned about her nightmare.

Ok, tread lightly Grey. "Ana, are you alright?"

"Aside from being thirsty, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, I uh...I think you were having a nightmare." I wait for something, any type of reaction.

Her face is impassive, giving nothing away. She's either really good at hiding what's going on in that pretty little head or she really has no clue. I chose to believe the latter.

"I need some water," My baby says as she moves to get out of the bed. I quickly follow and she says grabs her head. "Oh no, they're back!" She says as she falls into my arms.

"Ana, Ana baby. What's back?" I say as I carry her back to bed.

"Oh it's nothing Christian," She says as she sits up at the edge of the bed, "Just these really bad headaches that hit me every now and then." She's trying to regain her equilibrium "I've not had one since my first year at WSU."

This is the second time she's mentioned "those headaches" to me. Does she not remember mentioning them to me last night? Hmmmm...

I sit next to Ana on the edge of the bed, we're still naked and I caress her beautiful thigh. I'm still not getting hard. Hmmmm...

"Ana, it's not '_nothing' _when we are discussing your health. You need me to take care of you. We're going to set up an appointment for a full physical. I need you healthy baby."

"Christian, I just had a physical with Dr. Green remember?" She says.

"Well then, perhaps you should see Dr. Flynn. Perhaps he might be able to help you sort out these headaches."

Shit! Wrong move Grey.

"And why would I need to see a shrink Grey?! They're headaches. I just need to take some Excedrin, that's all!"

"Easy baby, don't get mad. I'm just trying to help you."

Why is she yelling at me? What the fuck is that all about?!

"If you want to help me you can start by not trying to force me to quit LBP!" Ana shouts.

Oh shit, we're back to this again. We just had some mind-blowing sex with some kinky anal beads and she's ready to throw down the gauntlet.

"Ana, please. I'm just looking out for your best interest. That's all." I plead.

"If you really are trying to look out for my best interest, then you will let me make my own decisions. Right now my best interest entails me fucking my boyfriend! What say you about that Grey?!"

"Ana, there's nothing more I would love to do. You know that..."

Ana takes a deep breath and stands up, headache gone apparently. She looks fucking adorable naked before me with her hands on her hips.

"What's the 'but' Grey? Tell me!" She commands.

Fuck, my Mini Me Dom is back in full force and she wants some action!

"Ana, look at me! I can't get it up! This has never happened to me."

Fuck! I can't tell her the reason why.

That I'm worried about her headaches and nightmares. I don't want to freak her out. Not now, I need to get her to see Flynn.

Her face falls, the tears well in her beautiful sad eyes. What could she be thinking?

"Don't I...don't I arouse you anymore? Do you not desire me Christian?" She sniffles.

Shit! Nothing could be further from the truth!

"Ana baby, if I could, I would live inside you. I always desire you baby. I just expended a lot of energy in our last session as you recall. You have completely satisfied me. Don't you see that Ana? No one has ever done that to me before. No one!"

That is true so at least I'm not lying. My Angel always satisfies me.

Her eyes go wide and she smiles. "I satisfied you...completely?" She says in wonder.

"Yes baby, you did."

She launches herself at me and wraps her legs around me as I lift her up, she covers me with kisses and my cock twitches and rubs against her cute little ass.

"What was that Christian?" She purrs.

"That was me saying, 'I'm ready baby' that's what that was."

She digs her hands in my hair, yanks down very hard, so much so that my head snaps back and she says, "Mistress! You will call me Mistress!"

"Put me down now!" She commands.

My cock is at full throttle now.

**APOV**

"On your knees! Now!"

"Are you going to stop interfering with my work Christian?!"

I quickly whisper in his ear, "Christian, if you say 'no' I'm going to swat your ass with a paddle. Is that ok?"

He looks up at me with wide eyes, "Take me to the whipping bench baby...er I mean Mistress."

Ok, he's good with this! Yeah! Let's play!

I like the fact that I'm naked just like Christian. It makes me feel vulnerable, as though we are equals even though I am the "Dom."

"Christian, I'm going to ask you again, 'Are you going to stop interfering with my work?' Or do I have to punish you?"

"I will always interfere if it means your safety is compromised...Mistress."

That's it, I lift the paddle, I hold nothing back and swat his ass hard! He's a big boy, he can take it!

SLAP!

Christian lunges forward, "Holy fucking hell Ana!"

I swat him again, harder this time, "I am your Mistress! I will be addressed as such!"

"Jesus Mistress! You're fucking strong!" He exclaims.

"I guess you didn't dig deep enough into my box of trophies. If you had, you would have noticed I lead my league in home runs!" I shout as I swat him again.

"Christ! You played soft ball too?!

"Soft ball is for wimps! I played on the boys baseball team!" I shout as I swat him again.

"That's for making me think that you no longer desired me!" I shout.

I lean down and look at my handiwork, I feel sick. "Oh my gosh Christian, your cute little butt is so red! I'm sorry baby! I'm so sorry!" I say as I literally kiss his ass all over.

"Baby," He stands up as I'm still on my knees, too weak to stand. "Do I look like I'm in pain?" He asks as he pokes my cheek with this length, I look up at him and he has the most wonderful, sexy smile!

I look back at his dick, he is Rock Solid! Holy hell, I see two big blue veins bulging from the side of his beautiful length. He was fucking turned on, the sexy bastard! He needs his release!

I quickly take him in my mouth and suck him hard, his knees buckle but he quickly regains his composure, I suck him slower now but with an urgent need. I take him all the way in.

"Mistress, I fucking love that you don't have a gag reflex." He moans as he bucks his hips, demanding me to take more of him in my mouth.

If I took him any further, his stomach would be in my mouth!

I decide the time is right. **SusieCC **said, "_You will know when to try out this new toy_."

I stand quickly, get on my tip toes, grab Christian's hair and pull him down to kiss me. I kiss him hard and thrust my tongue in his mouth, making him taste himself on me.

"Christian, I have a little something I want to uh...'put' inside you."

My face is burning, I know I'm blushing.

He pulls away and looks at me as a wicked smile slowly creeps up on his beautiful face, "Do you know now?" He purrs.

"Yes, are uh...are you ok with that?"

"Yes my Mistress."

I get up and get the little box that SusieCC suggested I purchase. I was very nervous about this but she reassured me that my man would love it. Geez, this is going to be so embarrassing. I take a deep breath, square my shoulders back and walk out.

"Christian," I say as I walk over to him, "This is a butt plug,"

His eyes light up, "Yes, Mistress. I am quite familiar with them." He purrs.

"I'm uh...I'm going to insert this inside of you and take you in my mouth."

"Yes Mistress."

"Christian, I need help. Can you help me please?" I whisper in his ear.

"Take my hand and lead me to the whipping bench, tell me to relax and bend over. Don't forget the lubricant."

"Lubricant?" I ask looking lost.

"Christ Ana, yes! Check the second drawer. There's some lubricant in there."

Gosh, I have so much to learn! I get the lubricant and walk back over to Christian.

I whisper in his hear, "Do I squirt it on you or on my hands?"

"Do what you like Mistress."

Shit, ok. I can figure this out...I suppose.

"Christian, I'm going to have you bend over the edge of the bed and I want you to stick your ass in the air."

He walks over the bed and does exactly what I say. He has a twinkle in his eye, he's amused by my ignorance.

Hmmmm...Let's see if I can step it up!

I squirt some lubricant in his ass and I take the butt plug in my hand. Turn and face me Christian. He does so and I'm on my knees.

I take him in my mouth and suck him slowly then lick him like a lollipop. As I do that I reach around and slowly position attempt to push the butt plug in while I suck him.

Christian chuckles and says, "Mistress, you might want to do that while I'm bent over."

"Shit! Ok, fine."

I'm so mad that I can't figure this out! I continue to suck on his length and Christian gets lost in the moment. While I suck him, I lube the butt plug and force it in his ass.

"Fuck Ana!" Christian shouts as he bucks forward in my mouth.

Now I've got him! I continue to suck his length. I take him all in. He begins to moan and says, "Oh Jesus baby."

I reach around and slowly twist the plug and he shouts, "Oh God. What have I done? You're killing me baby!"

"Christian, are you going to stop interfering with my career?" I ask as I continue to fuck him with my mouth.

"Oh Jesus baby!"

"That's not an answer!" I snap as I reach over and slap his ass as hard as I can.

"Fuck!"

"Answer me Christian!" I demand as I twist the butt plug and push in.

"What the fuck was the question?"

"Are you going to stop interfering with my career?"

"No baby, never. I will always interfere if your safety is compromised." He moans.

I stop sucking him at stare at his length, I flick the tip of his dick with the tip of my tongue.

"Please Mistress, please don't tease me." He pleads.

For what ever reason, I freeze. I don't like the way he begged me. It sounded too needy, painful, not the type of begging that I like to hear from him. I look up into his eyes, they are sad.

I quickly love his length, taking him all in, sucking him and caressing his balls.

"Oh yes, thank you Mistress. I need this baby."

I feel much better. I don't want to torture my man. I want to tease him, have fun and love him.

Christian grabs my hair and I let him take over but I still have command of the butt plug. Christian begins to moan and I feel him tense up. This is the time, he's going to come. I twist the butt blug and push in.

Christian says, "Shit baby! I'm going to come."

I twist it again and as he's coming I pull the butt plug out.

"Damn!" Christian shouts and he comes so hard I gag as I cannot swallow the amount of cum that shoots out of Christian's length. I move slightly and Christian falls forward on the bed.

"Christian, I'm not quitting!" I say as I lie down next to him.

"Yes baby, anything you say." He moans and pants as he attempts to recover from his orgasm.

I guess I did pretty good!

**A/N**

**I made it a point of starting this update with Ana's POV FIRST, as I did not want anyone to think that Christian was taking Ana against her will.**

**I hope Ana did ok with the butt plug!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N**

**Ok, for those of you who do not recall Elena has a sub by the name of Dillon. We don't know much about him, only that he subs for Elena and apparently does some sort of investigating as well. Dillon appeared in Chapter 25. He provided Elena with some documents and photos. What they contained have not yet been revealed. Obviously it's something that Elena feels she can use to her advantage against Ana. That's all I will say about that.**

**I do love all the PM's and reviews with what YOU all think is going on. You guys are quite brilliant and very creative. I'm hoping that some of you will be inspired to write your own fanfics. Reading the FSOG fanfics is what inspired me to write this story.**

**Please forgive my spelling errors, I really wanted to get this chapter out. My mind is racing and we are almost at the heart of the story!**

**Thanks to EVERYONE for your lovely, kind and hysterical laugh out loud reviews! I love you all!**

**And1rea,**

**Your review regarding the Coping Together Charity Regatta and everyone getting their "groove on" **

**_"I don't think I have ever met a hornier family"_**

**I laughed so hard I almost peed my pants! Thanks for that Andrea!**

**Avid Reader 59/Sandy,**

******Thank you **for the amazing review. I'm glad you are enjoying my story.

**Kezzlybear, **

**I loved your review, you are too kind! Thank you so very much!**

**JolieBlanc, **

**Your review made laugh out loud! :D**

**iamkaren10, **

**I too love how hot and bothered C & A get by their defiance! It's really hot! :P**

**missbitt**

**I love that you love my "Warning" Chapters! I enjoy challenging myself by trying to become more creative in the ways C & A "get it on!" **

**Angela76,**

**Nice to know you played baseball as well! Go girl!**

**Holy freaking hell girl! I loved your review! Especially this part, "_I remember the first time I read about ass play with a girl giving it to a guy that is, it was over on the TVD side and I swear my jaw hit the floor. I had become really good friends with the writer and she explained it all to me about the prostate and what not. Also to take your knuckle and to rub it behind their balls and that it will make them very happy. I had never thought about it before, it's not that I am naive by any means though."_**

**I wish I knew about the knuckle ball part, I would have included that in Ana's "anal play!" I shall save it for another time! HA! HA! HA!**

**CPOV**

Monday Morning has arrived and it's time to go back to reality. I watch my Angel as she sleeps, I hold her close. So much happened this week-end and I don't know what to do or how to deal with it.

What I do know is that my Angel has bewitched me, body and soul. I caress her face and sing to her.

**APOV**

I wake up to the sound of Christian's voice. He's singing "Witchcraft." I try not to move, my goodness Christian really does have a beautiful voice.

This has to be a dream, I never in my life thought I could ever feel this happy and it's all thanks to one Mr. Christian Trevelyan Grey.

Mrs. Anastasia Grey...I like the sound of that. Mrs. Anastasia Rose Grey...Yes, I like that alot!

Ok, Steele! Enough of that! Get your head out of the clouds and get your butt to work!

*****Ana Arrives at LBP at 7:30*****

I walk into LBP hoping for some quality quiet time in order to finish a special project that Noah assigned to me. Little did I know that I would have company this morning.

There he is, Mr. Cassanova himself, Ryder Flynn! I can't help but smile. He is a great kid!

Ryder approaches me with a huge smile, "Hey Ana! You know, if I had a nickel for every time I saw someone beautiful as you, I'd have 5 cents!" He exclaims.

"Yes Ryder, it's nice to see you too." I say as I fire up my pc.

"Why are you here so early Ana?" Ryder asks.

"I'm just trying to get a jump-start on my day. I like coming in early before everyone arrives. It's quiet and I can really focus."

"Yeah, I get you. That's why I come in when we have a furlough day at school. I'm going to be a powerful CEO someday ya know. I'll give Mr. Grey a run for his money!"

"Of that I have no doubt." I say.

"What types of duties are doing today? I could use your help."

"Sorry Ana, Noah has me working on a project." He says.

"Oh, he's here as well?" I ask.

"Yup, he gave me a ride here this morning. Noah's a good guy. He took really good care of you and was ready to fight off Mr. Grey in case he went after that crazy lady. By the way, how are you doing Ana? I mean, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ryder, I guess The Sna...that woman got me a little to fired up and I lost my head."

"You can say that again! She's some sick pervert. I'm glad you clocked her."

My hair stands on end, does Ryder know about Christian?

"Why do you say that she's a pervert Ryder?"

"Oh nothing really, she just approached me and tried to start a conversation. I didn't like the way she...touched me is all."

Damn Child Molester!

I'm not through with The Snake! Not by a long shot. I can't think about that right now. I need to surprise Christian for his birthday. I hope Noah will be ok with this.

Speaking of Noah, he comes out of his office, looks at his watch and says, "Ana, may I see you in my office please?"

"Sure, be right there, see you later Ryder."

"Count on it sweetheart!" Ryder says as he heads off.

Noah is sitting at his desk, runs his hands over his face and takes a deep breath.

"Listen Ana, I think I'm going to 'out' myself."

"I don't understand, you're not gay...or are you? I uh I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that." I say quickly.

Noah smiles and laughs, "No Ana, I'm not gay. I mean, I'm going to take my position as founder and CEO of LBP. I'm having some challenges and I need to face them."

"Is this about the possible take over?" I ask hoping Christian has stopped this crazy notion of taking over LBP.

"No, I just need to face the fact that I am the owner of LBP. Only thing is I'm going to hate to lose my anonymity. It's going to be tough being thrown into the spot light but I can't do that to Ella and Lara. They deserve a normal life and the paparazzi would be all over them."

"So I will no longer report to you?" I ask. That's a good news. Perhaps Christian can relax knowing that Noah and I will no longer be in close proximity to each other.

"Correct, I will move up to the top floor and run things the way I always should have."

"Congratulations Mr. Shepherd." I say as I smile and shake his hand.

"Please Ana, it's Noah. It will always be Noah. Matter of fact I'm going to hold a meeting this morning and let everyone know. I thought I should tell you personally since this will directly affect you. You and Lisa will report to Zach Mitchell, he will keep you very busy. He's a great guy and a very hard worker."

"Thanks Noah, I appreciate and for what it's worth, I think you're doing the right thing." I say.

"Ok, I've got that out of the way and now I need to ask you something..." He looks nervous.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Are you ok? I mean really, are you ok? I was actually surprised to see you here this morning after the night you had with The Snake."

"The Snake?" I ask.

"Yes, I heard your confrontation with The Snake and I uh...I also heard Stroke call The Snake a child molester."

Oh. My. God.

Noah must see the expression on my face because he quickly says, "Look Ana, I won't say a word about it. I'm not sure what the story is but I know it's not my business. I just wanted you and Stroke to know that I'm not saying anything about this to anyone. Hell, I don't even know what I heard so there really isn't anything for me to say."

"Thanks Noah," I say because I really don't know what the protocol call is when your boss finds out that your boyfriend was molested.

"I do have to ask you something though Ana..." His voice trails off.

"What is it?"

"Who is Jessica?"

**NPOV**

Ana looks sick, the blood drains from her face.

"Noah, I need to use the bathroom," she says as she stands up.

I rise quickly and walk around my desk...just in time to catch her as she faints.

Shit!

I look at the time, no one should be here yet. I quickly lift Ana into my arms and take the private elevator to my executive office.

Once I'm there, I lay her down on my sofa and get a glass of water.

"Ana," I say as I return with the glass. Why is she so damn beautiful? "Ana, wake up." I say as I gently caress her cheek.

"What?" She moans, "Oh God. My head, my head hurts so bad..." She moans.

"Do you need anything?" I ask as she tries to sit up.

"No, I'll just take some Excedrin. I have some in my bag." She looks around and says, "Holy moly! Where am I?" She quickly jumps up and checks out my office in the sky.

"Ana, you just fainted. Do you think you should be walking around as if nothing happened?" I say.

"I'm fine. Wow! Awesome view boss!"

She's trying to change the subject.

"Ana, sit. Now." I demand.

She turns and sits.

"Ana, who is Jessica?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I ask because The Snake called you Jessica. What's that about?"

"I'm not sure, Jessica was a roommate of mine back in college. I really don't want to discuss it."

"Fair enough. I just don't want you passing out each time her name is mentioned." I say.

"No worries Noah and if I may, I would like to ask you a really huge favor, pretty please."

Like I could ever say 'no' to Ana.

"What is it." I ask.

"It's Christian's birthday this week and I would like to get some things done today. It's difficult to surprise Christian because I always have security with me and I thought I could get take the day off today. What do you say?"

"Ana, that's fine. Take the day and please take care of yourself. Take tomorrow if you need ok?"

"Thanks Noah, I really do appreciate it." She says as she makes to leave.

"You're very welcome. Enjoy." I say.

"Uh Noah...how do I get out of here?" She asks.

"I'll walk you out. Come." I say as I lead her to my private elevator.

**APOV**

I walk out the front door before the 8 o'clock people arrive. Luke immediately approaches.

"Ana, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Luke. Look, I know you have a job to do and I respect that. I'm planning a surprise for Christian and I really don't want him to know what I am up to. Do you think that you can just this once not tell Christian that I am leaving? Please?"

Luke is torn, I can tell. He's thinking about it so that is a good sign.

"I have an idea. How about I check in with Taylor and explain your dilemma. I will make it clear that this is a surprise for this birthday. What do you say?" He asks.

"Thanks Luke, I agree. Let's go, I have a lot to do today!"

**CPOV**

"Sir, may I have a word?" Taylor asks as he approaches.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Miss Steele is on the move Sir."

"What? What the hell is going on?"

"Sir, Luke just contacted me. She is planning a surprise for you. She knows how you worry so she agreed to Luke checking in with me so that we know she is safe." He says trying to stifle a smile.

I cannot and will not hold my smile.

"Oh my sweet, sweet girl." I say as I get that warm all over feeling.

"Thanks Taylor, we will keep this between you and me. I don't want Ana to know that I know she is on the move. I wouldn't want to ruin her surprise for me."

"Very good Sir," Taylor says as he resumes his post.

Ana, my Angel. She has saved me in so many ways and now she wants to surprise me for my birthday. I feel sad knowing that a part of her surprise has been ruined by Luke reporting to Taylor and Taylor reporting to me. At least I don't know what her surprise entails so I can still be truly surprised.

I can't help but sigh, she has to live her life under such scrutiny, I hope I'm worth it.

A thought suddenly hits me. Noah is alone! No Ana to interfere!

"Taylor!"

"Sir," Taylor jumps.

"Let's go!"

"Where to Sir?"

"LBP, now!"

*****Christian and Taylor at LBP*****

"Taylor, park the car and wait outside the building."

"Sir?" Taylor looks concerned.

"No worries Taylor, I'm not going to hurt Shepherd. We are going to have a little...chat is all." I say with my impassive face.

"Please Sir, if I may speak out of turn?"

I nod.

"Don't do anything rash Sir, Ana loves you. Surely you can see that."

Jesus! I cannot believe Taylor spoke so freely about my relationship with Ana. Part of me is angry because it's my business, however a part of me feels really good knowing that Taylor can see the love that Ana has for me. Perhaps everyone can see that on her face.

"No worries Taylor, I'll be...cool."

I walk in the building and see the lovely Miss Lisa Lilac and since there is no hiding my being here I approach here with a huge panty dropping smile. She doesn't stand a chance.

"Miss Lilac," I say as I kiss her hand.

"Uh...hello Sir, er I mean, Mr. Grey. How are you? Ana isn't here, she left for the day." She stammers to get out the words. I find her trembling to be quite amusing.

"Yes, I know that. I have a favor to ask of you, can you keep a secret?" I ask as I sit on her desk and lean forward.

She's a goner!

"Yes Mr. Grey...anything." She says as the blush runs up her face.

Yes, it's times like these that my good looks come in quite handy!

"Miss Steele, Ana that is...has taken the day off to surprise me for my birthday."

"Happy Birthday Mr. Grey!" She says quickly.

"Thank you, it's later in the week. Having said that, I don't want her to know that I was here. I don't want to ruin her surprise for me. Is there a private entrance that will lead me to Mr. Shepherds office?"

"Yes Sir, follow me. This way. Quickly."

I follow Miss Lilac and she says, "I just found out some big news. Ana sent me an e-mail. I'm sure Mr. Shepherd will fill you in."

"Miss Lilac, I cannot thank you enough for your kindness and discretion. Ana is lucky to work with such a lovely lady." I purr.

The elevators are closing but not before I catch a glimpse of Miss Lilac, her jaw is on the floor. Yes, she will keep my secret!

I enter Shepherds office, he's on a conference call.

"Lara, Ella, I'll get back to you. I will take the reins from here and you both will be my top two in command. Thanks again."

"Stroke," He says as he motions for me to take a seat.

"Shepherd, I'm going to get to the point. I want Ana to quit her job. More so now than ever. She told me about the kiss Shepherd. I must say, although I don't know you that well, you did not seem like that type of person."

"Look Stroke, what ever I feel, felt for Ana is moot. She loves you, she's made that perfectly clear. In fact she's out right now..." He stops.

"I know she's planning a surprise for me but she doesn't know that I know. Do you think we can keep that between us?" I ask.

"Of course. Since your here, you should know that I'm going public. I am the founder and sole owner of LBP." Noah says with quite a commanding voice...for kid anyway.

"Yes, I figured as much when I was lead up here, though I already knew."

"Did Ana tell you?" He asks in shock.

"Of course not, she's a very loyal person, loyal to a fault if you ask me." I snap. "And since we're being honest, I was the one that was trying to take over your company."

"I had my suspicions Stroke, but I could not confirm. You have very good people working for you." He says as a smile crosses his face.

"As do you, my father is a brilliant man. I must say, that was a cool and calculating move." I say with my impassive face.

Shepherd smiles, "You know about that eh?"

"No worries, my father did not break his attorney client privilege." I say quickly. I don't want him thinking that Carrick is not an honorable man.

"The thought never crossed my mind Stroke. I figured it had to be your research team." He smiles a genuine smile.

I think I would like this kid if he wasn't after my girl. Bull shit! No I wouldn't! Back to the task at hand.

"Shepherd, I want to make something perfectly clear. What ever Ana wants Ana gets...to the point of neglecting her best interests. She will continue to work here despite my best efforts to convince her otherwise."

"Go on," Shepherd says.

"I want your word, your word as a 'Harvard' man that you will leave her alone. I love her Shepherd and I am asking something of you that I have never asked of anyone. This is not my way but with Ana..." I stumble at a loss for words.

"Stroke, I get it, believe me. I get it."

I stand quickly as does Noah, "I'm glad we have an understanding."

"We do and for what it's worth, everything regarding the confrontation between Ana, The Snake and yourself will not be repeated by me in any way shape or form. I only ask that you make sure Ana is ok. She fainted after The Snake mentioned someone by the name of Jessica." Shepherd says with a look of concern on his face.

Fuck! What is it with this Jessica person that has her so upset. I need to get in touch with Welch to see what he can find. She also needs to see Flynn.

"I'll take care of her Shepherd," I say as I make to leave.

"One more thing Grey," He says in an ice-cold tone.

So I'm Grey, not 'Stroke'...he's making a statement.

"Yes," I say equally cold.

"I want to make myself perfectly clear as well. If you hurt Ana in way..." Shepherd takes a deep breath.

He's going to threaten me! This is should be good!

"If I find out that she's hurt, if it has anything to do with you or the 'people' that you surround yourself with, I will be there to comfort her. If you hurt her in a way and she feels that she can no longer be with you, believe me, I will be the first one in a long line of many that would be willing to sweep her off of her feet! So don't fuck this up!"

"Understood," I say with mild amusement as I walk away. This kid dare threaten me? I am 'The King of Threats' and I **always** follow through.

As I make my way down the elevator, a cold chill hits me. I find that I am in fact, intimidated by his threat, because when it comes to Ana, I would do anything to keep her with me.

Shepherd is right! I better not fuck this up! Shit!

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N**

**Hello my loyal readers. My story is about to 'jump the shark' so to speak.**

**There are going to be some twists and turns. Please remember this place is called "Fan Fiction." There are going to be medical issues that arise for which I've not done research, this is for the benefit of my story, so whether or not this is medically possible is beside the point. It's happening here in my story so I hope you can go with the flow and enjoy the ride.**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**

**APOV**

My arrangements have been made and I think Christian will enjoy my little surprise. At least, I hope he does! It's late afternoon and after Luke and I finish our lunch I recall Christian's words about my seeing Dr. Flynn regarding my headaches.

Maybe I should do this, I can see Dr. Flynn now and Christian won't be the wiser.

"Luke, take me to Dr. Flynn's office."

"Ana, what's going on? What are you up to?"

"Easy Luke, I won't be breaking any Doctor/Patient privilege. I just want to get some gift ideas for Christian. Who knows him better than his shrink right?"

"Good enough Ana."

I know I'm taking a chance by not calling in advance but this is my only opportunity to take care of this without Christian finding out, there's no sense in worrying him over nothing.

I walk in the office and it's eerily quiet. Where's the receptionist?

Dr. Flynn walks out of his office. He sees me and smiles but I can tell he's surprised.

"Miss Steele, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Please Dr. Flynn, it's Ana. I need your help...I think."

"Shall we go into my office?" He asks.

"Yes, please," I say as I get very nervous. "Where is everyone? Don't you have a staff?" I ask as he leads me to a big comfy chair.

"My receptionist fell ill and I only had two appointments today, both appointments were completed earlier this morning. What can I do for you Ana?"

"Well...first I would like to know if this visit can be kept between us."

"Is this an 'official' medical visit?" He asks mildly amused.

"I'm not sure, but it could be. May we work out the means of my payment before we begin?" I ask.

"Ana, Christian pays me more than enough for my services. Let's just leave it at that."

"Thank you Dr. Flynn."

"You're quite welcome. Now, what is it that I can do for you? Hmmmm?"

"I'm getting these really bad headaches Dr. Flynn. I've not had them since my first year in college. I passed out last night at the regatta. I had a confrontation with The Sna..."

Shit! I almost called her The Snake!

"I mean, I had a confrontation with Elena, Christian's former business partner and..._friend_."

"I see. I gather you know about their previous involvement?" He asks.

I can only nod.

"You stopped yourself. What were you going to call her?"

"The Snake," I say in my cold tone.

Dr. Flynn tries not to smile but the next thing you know he is howling with laughter. His laughter is so infectious that I join in.

"I love it! Oh Ana, I knew you were something special when Christian spoke of you in such high regard."

"He's...he's spoke of me?" I'm shocked.

"Of course he has, I am his Doctor after all. You have him quite...goodness Ana, this is a professional call. I cannot break his confidence."

"Understood."

"Let's get back to you and your headaches, shall we?"

"I don't know what to say, they've only just returned."

"When do you recall getting your first headache?" He asks.

"It was sometime during my first year at WSU."

I tell Dr. Flynn about that night with Jessica and he listens intently. I also speak to him about Christian, about the love I have for him. He directs me back to my first year at WSU. He's trying in to fill in the blanks. After Jessica's attack I missed about two months of school.

"You were out of school for a long amount of time, you must have been very traumatized."

"I suppose." I say somewhat confused.

"What's wrong Ana?"

I feel cold, my body shakes, I'm scared. He's coming for me!

"No! Please don't!" I shout.

"Ana, it's ok. It's me, Dr. Flynn. Take a deep breath." He says as he goes to another room and returns with a blanket.

"Thank you Dr. Flynn." I say as he drapes a warm blanket over me. "I'm fine now." I say as I try to convince myself.

"Ana, you need to lie down. I need you to relax. You are safe, you're in my office and we are going to go back in time. Can you do that for me?" He asks.

"I'm scared Dr. Flynn. I think something is wrong." I say as I think of Christian.

I don't want him to find out about this, I don't want him to worry about me. He has enough to deal with.

"You're fine Ana. Let's make you well again." He pleads.

*****1 Hour Later*****

**DR. FLYNN'S POV**

"Thank you Dr. Flynn, I feel much better now." Ana says impassively, either not realizing what was revealed in my office or she is in complete denial. Both scenarios are equally upsetting.

"I'm glad Ana, now remember. Anytime you feel as though you're going to faint, just take deep cleansing breaths." I say as I try to convince myself that Ana is fine.

"Ana, remember if discretion is the key, the Doctor that I'm referring you to is the height of discretion. He can meet you at your office, you can set him up as a potential client for LBP, that way it doesn't arouse anyone's suspicions."

"Thanks Dr. Flynn, I will take that under advisement." She says as she walks away.

I need to make sure she realizes how important this is, she needs to see the Doctor soon so she can get to the bottom of her issue.

**APOV**

"Ana," Dr. Flynn shouts as he rushes towards me, reaches for my hands and looks into my eyes. He's searching for something. I'm lost, I don't know what's going on.

"Dr. Flynn, I'm fine...really."

"Ana, please see Dr. Paz. Call him soon, he could really help you with your...headaches."

Dr. Flynn looks so upset. I need to reassure him.

"I will Dr. Flynn. If it makes you feel any better I will see if he's available today. How's that?"

Dr. Flynn breathes a huge sigh of relief. Geez, what's the big deal? They're just headaches for goodness sakes!

I call Dr. Paz and I tell him that I was recommended by Dr. Flynn. He tells me he is available now if I can make in within the half hour. I check the time, it's still early enough in the day.

He says his office is located at Seattle Grace Hospital. I stop. I cannot afford a run in with Grace.

"Dr. Paz, Dr. Flynn said that you were the height of discretion."

"I am Miss Steele, come to the bottom parking lot, dial extension 25 and someone will escort you to my private entrance."

"I'm on my way."

"Sawyer, Seattle Grace please."

"You got it." Sawyer says as he smiles though I say nothing about what my 'visit' entails. He probably thinks I'm going to visit Dr. Grace and I will not let on otherwise.

I am whisked away in an elevator to Dr. Paz's office, he immediately greets me and says, "Miss Steele," as he shakes my hand.

Holy fucking hell! The good Dr. Paz could be Jose's older and much hotter looking brother! Geez Louise!

Slightly taller, a strong physique, he's dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that shows every damn ripple in his chest, he has strong muscular arms and beautiful hazel eyes!

Oh Lord have mercy!

"It's Ana, Dr. Paz." I manage to say without stammering.

"Very well, Ana. First, please forgive my state of dress as I am still slowly easing myself in to this most prestigious hospital. Let me be frank. I am seeing you today as a favor to Dr. Flynn. No one knows about my arrival here at Seattle Grace as of yet. Things will be much different once my official standing or rather, employment in this hospital is revealed. If you should so continue I would need for you to sign and NDA."

I freeze. I don't fucking believe this! Is this guy for real? I mean really? Am I dreaming?

"And why the hell would I need to sign and damn NDA? Are some sort of psycho or something? I'll have to remind myself to send Flynn a huge thank you note with some flowers!"

Shit! My brain to mouth filter is lacking today.

"Miss Steele...Ana, the NDA will only be needed until the end of the week. After that, you are free to reveal that I am here, though I thought you wanted discretion." He snaps.

I'm blushing. I'm such an idiot sometimes.

"I am so sorry Dr. Paz...**_Paz_**, that's Spanish for "peace" ya know." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, I know that. I am Latino in case you didn't know." He says with some annoyance.

Great job Steele, keep digging yourself in deeper!

"What can I do for you Miss Steele?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Dr. Flynn sent me over because of my headaches."

"Fill me in Miss Steele," He says rather impassively.

I tell him about my first year at WSU, the attack on Jessica and how my headaches began shortly after that, how they eventually subsided and have recently returned.

"I see, let's start with a brain scan and go from there. I want to be sure there aren't any anomalies."

*****Time Break*****

**45 minutes later as Ana prepares to leave Dr. Paz's office.**

"Everything looks fine Miss Steele," Dr. Paz states.

"Thank you so much for seeing me on such short notice. Oh shoot! I completely forgot something Dr. Paz!"

"And that is?" He asks sounding quite annoyed. He is so...snobby!

"We uh...we didn't discuss payment."

"It's on the house, good day Miss Steele." He says as he practically pushes me out of his office.

What nerve! Oh well, at least I got a free visit. It was well worth dealing with his "I'm too good for you attitude!"

This has been a very productive day! I decide to call Kate on a whim. Perhaps she can join me for a drink. It's still early.

I call and she's more than thrilled.

I hop in the car and Sawyer asks, "Where to Ana?"

"Back to the scene of the crime," I say with a Cheshire cat smile.

"And where would that be?"

"Why **Carribeansbride** of course!"

Sawyer gives me a sheepish grin and blushes.

"Oh yeah Sawyer, you got it bad!"

Twenty minutes later I'm sitting with Kate reminiscing and laughing about yesterday's events. She has her usual cocktail while I sip my Pepsi.

"Oh Ana, I nearly forgot! My story is going to break next week! I'm so excited!"

"Well, can you give a hint of what this story will entail?" I ask genuinely excited for Kate.

"Oh Steele, I think I can trust you! It's about this Doctor. He's gorgeous and rich! He doesn't need to work, he's philanthropic. His parents were hippies or something, they raised him all over the world. He's worked in third world countries and he recently transferred from a hospital back East. He used to work with children in oncology but it took too much out him, you know. Watching those sweet little angels get ill."

I know it can't be Dr. Paz but I have to ask.

"What's this Doctor's name?"

"Dr. Lazarus, he really is a kind and hot looking Doctor. If I wasn't in love with Elliott I would be all over that!"

I look at Kate in shock.

"Yes Steele, I'm in love."

"Well that was quick!" I say.

"Yes, coming from the girl who has moved in with her boyfriend that's she's known all of five minutes." She squeals.

We both laugh.

It's almost five, Sawyer and I make our way back to LBP. I wait in the car as Christian approaches.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" He asks.

"Quite productive good Sir." I purr as I kiss my man.

"I'm glad to hear that, I would like to get 'productive' with you at home but first, I would like to take you somewhere."

Christian tries hard not smile but it's no use as I beam at him.

"What are you up to Mr. Grey?"

"You'll see."

**CPOV**

I hope she likes the idea that I'm presenting to her. I've never mentioned it to Ana but it's crossed my mind over and over, more so now since the pregnancy scare.

I love Ana so much. She is my one and only true love. I want her to marry me and be my wife. The only issue here is that when it comes to my Mini Me, I know I must tread lightly.

I need to convince Ana to move in with me to a nice home and then allow things to progress naturally. Again, the only problem with that is that we are dealing with Anastasia Steele! My baby is so unpredictable and most of the time it's hard to tell what's going on in that pretty little head of hers.

That's another reason why we should get married, aside from the fact that I love her, I need to take care of her. I need to make sure she is ok. I'm still worried about her headaches and nightmares. She really needs to see Flynn about this.

"Christian, whose house is this? Are we visiting someone?"

"Ana baby, I need for you to try and keep an open mind. Can you do that for me baby?"

She reaches over and rubs my crotch, "I'd rather open my legs for you at the moment Christian." She purrs.

God I love her!

"In time baby," I say taking her by the hand. "Let's go!"

We run in the house like two young kids on an adventure.

"Christian, where is everyone? I'll ask again, whose house is this?"

"Come on baby, I want to show you something." I say as I ignore her question.

I take her upstairs to the master bedroom, we walk out on the deck and take in the view. I hear Ana's breath hitch. She loves it. I grab her waist and push my body against hers, my front to her back as I whisper in her ear, "Mine."

"Yes Christian, I'm yours," She purrs. "All yours," as she rubs her hand over my crotch.

"No Ana, for once that's not what I mean but I do appreciate the confirmation baby."

"Well what do you mean? What's yours?" She asks.

"This house...it's mine baby." I say as I suddenly feel butterflies in my stomach. What will she think? Come on baby, help me out here.

Ana turns quickly to face me. "You...you bought this place?" She asks sounding completely dumbfounded.

"I did. What do you think?" I ask as I feel a lump in my throat. "Do you like the view baby?" My voice is almost a whisper.

"It's breath-taking Christian!" She says as she turns to look at the view once more.

"Would you like to move in with me...here that is?" I ask, I can hear my hear beat. It's loud, so very loud.

Ana turns to face me once more, her beautiful blue eyes are wide and her mouth is agape.

"Christian, I would love to move in with you here! If only for the view alone! Can we look at the rest of the place?"

Jesus I can breathe now! I swear my Angel will age me faster than being President of The United States! Only living with my Ana, it would all be worth it!

"Of course we can see the rest of the place, only don't get too attached. I plan on demolishing it and making it more eco-friendly."

"Oh Christian," she says we walk around the premises. "The house is lovely as it is. Can't you keep it and still make it eco-friendly? I would hate for you to knock it down."

That's my baby, always trying to save something rather than giving up and starting over, I suppose that's why she loves me. She loves me with all my fuckedupness.

"I'm not sure, I'll check with Elliott. I'm going to have him take care of everything. Only it will take a while since he is working on adding the new wing to Seattle Grace."

"Uh...Christian?" My baby walks up to me, wraps her arms around my neck, while she tip toes and whispers in my ear.

"What is it my Angel?" I ask as I feel my cock twitch.

"Do you think we can 'Christen' the house?" She asks as she rubs her hand over my now hardened cock. I've pitched a damn tent for Christ sakes!

"Indeed we can baby, indeed we can." I say as I carry my Angel upstairs to our future master bedroom.

*****Back at Escala*****

**APOV**

Christian and I finish a lovely meal prepared by Mrs. Jones. Christian excuses himself as he has some 'business' calls to make.

The man is always on the clock! This actually works out well for me because I can call my dad to make sure that he got in touch with his friend.

"Hey daddy."

"Annie, how are you doing sweetheart? Has Sampson called you?" He asks.

"No daddy, he did text me and he stated that it's all been taken care of, I just called to thank you dad. I really do appreciate you pulling some strings to get this done."

"Well Annie, you've never asked for anything like this so I'm lead to believe that this Christian fella is pretty special isn't he?"

"He is dad, he's really special..." My voice trails off.

"Annie, you're holding out on me. Come on now, this is your dad you're talking to little girl."

"I love him daddy, I love him so much." I say as I soon become overwhelmed.

There's silence on the other end of the line. "Daddy, are you there?"

"I'm here Annie, I'm just trying to take this all in, my little girl is in love. I always thought that you and Jose would eventually..."

I stop him mid sentence, "I know daddy, but Jose is like my brother. I love Christian."

"Alright Annie, that's fine. You just take care of yourself and you make sure that Christian treats you like the princess that you are, you hear me?"

"I hear you daddy, thanks. I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl."

Christian comes out of his office looking upset, oh this man has too many worries. I need to loosen him up.

"Christian, how's about we take a nice long bath together, you looked stressed out."

"Ana, I'm always as you say 'stressed out' about something."

"Well then, let me help you to 'de-stress'...come." I say as I take his hand.

**CPOV**

I love the way Ana can de-stress me but right now I cannot be distracted. I need to find out what's going on with Elena and how she threatened Ana with this Jessica person. Welch is all over it but he's come across a major road block with the WSU Police Department. They handle things in a manner that is slightly different from the local Seattle PD.

The sooner I get this information the better for me. Knowledge is power and for whatever reason Elena feels she has the upper hand. What ever it is that she thinks she has will not be enough to keep Ana and I apart!

That stupid woman has no clue what I am capable of, she thinks she knows me better than anyone but she is wrong. She is so very wrong.

Ana knows me better than anyone but even my Angel doesn't know what I'm capable of, because when it comes to her safety, I will do whatever it takes to protect our love and keep us together.

Anyone who thinks they can break us apart will regret it. I will make them pay!

**We're getting closer to some answers!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**


	40. Chapter 40

*****Tuesday Morning*****

**Christian's Birthday**

**APOV**

Today is Christian's 27th birthday! The man has everything so it's difficult to buy a gift for him. I'm hoping that he will enjoy my little surprise. Thanks to Ray and his connections, he was able to pull some strings.

I've gotten in touch with Andrea, Christian's PA and she's worked out his schedule and made arrangements for us to fly in Charlie Tango. I've obviously liaised with Taylor and Sawyer for security reasons and my plan is in full swing.

Christian did not mention or give any hint that today was his birthday, the only thing he did say was that we are expected for dinner this Sunday at his parent's home. I asked if there was any particular reason or special occasion, he merely said, "It's Grey Sunday Dinner."

I check the time, it's nearly noon.

"Ok Lisa, I'm outta here!" I exclaim with excitement.

"Have fun!" Lisa shouts as I leave. "Give my best to your hunky boyfriend!"

"Will do!" I say as leave the building.

I've let Noah know in advance that I was surprising Christian for his birthday and he gave the me go-ahead to enjoy my day.

He also said Zach is very pleased with my work and of course he's not surprised since he's worked directly with me, if only for a short time.

Noah has really been wonderful, I don't feel him staring at me longingly. I think we are going to be great friends. Or as much as friends as we can be considering I have a very jealous boyfriend!

The thought makes me smile. I know I'm mushy but I am so beyond in love with Christian! I cannot wait for this day to progress. I want to spend the day celebrating my man's birthday!

"Ana, are you ready?" Asks Sawyer.

"Yup, let the games begin!" I squeal with glee.

We head over to GEH and I am greeted by the doorman. He knows me so well since I've become a frequent lunch time visitor.

"Miss Steele, lovely to see you as always." He says.

"Hi Dante, here's a little something for you." I say as I hand him a baked treat from **Mz. Suzie Q's** bakery.

"Miss Steele, you shouldn't have." He says as he beams at me.

"Of course I should have, anything for my favorite doorman." I say.

Sawyer and I are whisked away straight up to Christian's office. As I walk in I see them...the many women and some men too, looking, smiling, admiring, scowling, envying, etc.

Sawyer and I are each carrying two large boxes of baked goodies.

I kill them all with kindness.

"Hi everyone, I've brought some sweet treats from **Mz. Suzie Q's** bakery. I hope you enjoy."

The office staff surrounds the boxes of sweet treats, some of them look dubiously at the goodies, then at me.

"Go on, enjoy!" I say.

And with bit of encouragement, they all dive in!

I walk over to **Lori Robbin's** desk. She's on the phone and as soon as she sees says to the person on the other line, "I'll call you right back."

"Hi Lori, glad to see your still employed." I say as I smile at her.

"Oh my gosh Miss. Steele, I am so sorry about what I said in the ladies room."

"Lori, let's get something straight right now. My name is Ana. None of this _Miss Steele_ stuff with me, are we clear?"

"Er yes, Miss...I mean, sure thing Ana."

"There, that's more like it."

"Uhm...Ana, everyone else has been directed to address you as Miss Steele." She says with some uncertainty.

"Well, Lori I guess that makes us special doesn't it? I brought some sweet treats but here's a special one for you. Thanks for helping me."

"Helping you? Helping you with what?" She inquires.

"Just for helping me, let's leave it at that. Enjoy." I say as I beam at her.

I recall our prior conversation and how she said something to the effect of Christian not paying attention to any other woman other than his girlfriend.

Christian bursts out of his office, "What the hell is going on around here? What's with all the noise!"

The entire staff freezes like deer in headlights.

Christian looks and sounds very angry. He has a vein that's practically popping out of his forehead.

Once he sees me his entire demeanor changes. A slow sexy smile appears on his face and my heart beat increases.

We approach one another and smile, he wraps me in his arms and kisses me for all to see. I actually hear some of the women (the ones who don't want to kill me!) say, "Ahhh...they are so cute."

Christian comes back to the here and now and softly says, "Ok everyone, enjoy your treats and get back to work!"

Christian takes me by the hand and leads me to his office. He sits in his chair and pulls me into his lap as he kisses and nibbles on my ear.

"Well baby, to what do I owe this surprise. You usually let me know when you are on your way...that is unless you have something up your sleeve." He purrs.

"You know me well." I purr back and turn to kiss him.

We are soon lost in our kiss but I need this stop or else we will end up lost in one another and I have a schedule to keep.

"Come Christian," I say as I pull away and attempt to lift him off of his chair.

"Yes well, that was my intent but you stopped me." He moans in frustration.

"You naughty boy, there will be time for that later, right now we are going to lunch and your work day is now officially over." I say as I lead him by the hand.

"Is it now? What are you up to Anastasia?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Christian, may I give your office staff permission to leave early today?" I ask.

He looks at me as if I've grown two heads.

"Early, how early is early?! Ana, that's not how I run things around here, you know that. My company is where it is now because I am a slave driver." He says in a stern tone.

"Yes, well. Your staff will do that much more for you if you cut them some slack every now and then. Come on baby, what do you say? Please?" I say as I kiss him and run my tongue on his bottom lip.

"Christ Ana, will I ever be able to say 'no' to you baby?" He asks as he squeezes my butt.

"I hope not." I giggle.

"They can leave now, it wouldn't look right for the boss to leave and not have them call it a day as well. I only have one condition baby."

"Anything Christian, anything for you." I purr.

"Hmmmmmmm...maybe I'll rethink my condition now. Anything eh? That opens up a world of naughty ideas my Angel."

"Oh Christian, just tell me." I plead.

"You tell my staff that they have the remainder of the day to themselves. I don't want them to think I'm going soft. The softness that I have is solely given to you baby." He purrs.

"Let's not forget, I also like it rough Christian."

"Christ baby, let's get out of here now!"

As we walk out, his staff stops and gawks. I've never really addressed them aside from telling them a few moments ago to enjoy the treats. I've only smiled an occasional smile at his staff and now I'm going to "officially" address them.

Ok, here goes nothing.

"Everyone, my I have your attention please?" That was silly of me to say since they are already gawking.

"I am taking your boss away for the rest of the day so I think it's only fair that you all enjoy the rest of the day as well." I say as I smile.

Everyone looks confused. They don't know what to make of it.

Lori has the courage to speak. "Miss Steele?" I give her a look and she quickly says, "I uh...I mean Ana, are you saying that we can take the rest of the day off?" She asks in complete wonder.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, isn't that right Christian?" I ask as I look up at him.

He nods, not saying a word.

"Well, were off. Enjoy your day!"

As we're leaving I hear a male voice say, "We sure wish you were around for the **Laura Earle** merger!"

The entire staff blows up in laughter.

"The **Laura Earle** merger?" I look at Christian.

He smiles and says, "Ah yes, The **Laura Earle** merger. I made everyone work over time until we sealed the deal. It was amazing."

"Maybe for you, not so much for your staff I'm sure."

"They were more than adequately paid." He states.

"Sometimes you have to bend a little Christian, that's all I'm saying."

"I prefer when we bend for each other." He says.

"As do I Christian but first things first. We're off to lunch!"

We arrive at **Andrea's** Seafood Restaurant and our table is waiting for us. I had the other Andrea-Christian's PA give me Andrea's private number so I could make all the arrangements myself.

"Christian, how are you my friend?" She says as she approaches.

"Andrea," Christian says as he brings her in for a hug, "I'm sorry I didn't call in advance, this was a spur of the moment lunch date."

"Nonsense, Ana has taken care of everything!" She says. "Your usual table is ready and waiting."

Christian's phone vibrates and he says, "Will you lovely ladies excuse me for moment?" As he walks away.

"Ana, what have you done to Christian?"

"What do you mean Andrea?"

"Christian hugged me! He has never hugged me in all the years that I have known him!" She says as tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh good Lord, here he comes, I don't want him to see me getting mushy over his affection for me. Ana, whatever you are doing, keep it up. I've never seen Christian like this. You are the best thing that has ever happened to him." She says as she hugs me.

I'm dumb founded. I feel the same way, he's the best thing that has happened to me!

**CPOV**

I pretend not to hear Andrea ranting over how happy I am thanks to Ana. It's true but I know Andrea is trying to contain her emotions. Andrea was my one true childhood friend, if I can hug anyone, aside from Ana and my family of course, it's Andrea. She is amazing!

After we finish our meal Ana excuses herself to powder her nose. What is my baby up to?

"Christian, does she know today is your birthday?" Asks Andrea as she sits across from me.

"I'm not sure, I did see Mia whispering in her ear at the regatta so who knows?"

"I wanted to thank you again for paying for my spot at the Regatta, by days end I didn't have a drop of clam chowder left and the kids had so much fun working in my booth." Andrea says excitedly as she beams at me.

"It's all worth it, just seeing the looks and those kids faces," I say as I get lost in my thoughts.

"Geez Christian since you are going soft I am going to wish you a very happy birthday. You deserve it my friend." Andrea says with the utmost sincerity.

"You know Andrea, after the shitty beginning I had in life, I think you're right...I do deserve it."

Andrea is gaping at me while the tears well up in her eyes...Oh brother. I don't want her to start with the tears!

"Don't start with the tears Andy!"

"Ok, ok!" Andrea whines, "You called me Andy! I'll stop now."

*****Time Break*****

**APOV**

We arrive at Sea-Tac and there is Charlie Tango ready to go. I've checked in advance to confirm that Charlie Tango has been piloted by another person, which she has.

Captain Nigel **Anu **is ready to take flight.

"Ana, what's going on? What's **Anu** doing here?" Christian asks.

"This is part of your surprise, **Anu** is going to pilot Charlie Tango while we both enjoy the view." I squeal like a school girl.

"I hope you don't mind."

Taylor and Sawyer each open our doors and as we walk out of the SUV, Christian grabs me by the waist and says, "Thank you baby, that's very nice of you."

I kiss him gently and say, "This is just a fun ride, we are coming back. I just wanted to make out with my boyfriend while we enjoy the view. Are we ready **Anu**?"

"Yes Miss Steele." I give him a look and he says, "I mean Ana."

We are up in the sky of Seattle and Christian is enjoying the view. He looks like a little boy as he enjoys the view. He squeezes my hand hard and says, "Ana, this is wonderful, thank you baby!"

My only reply is a kiss and we melt.

Taylor and Sawyer are waiting for us as we land, we enter the SUV and head towards our destination.

"Angel, what are you up to?"

"This is just a little surprise for my most amazing and wonderful boyfriend who I happen to love very much," I say as I kiss my man.

He looks at me and gives me the most beautiful sincere shy smile that I have ever seen. Not panty dropping, not sexy, (Well, it is a sexy smile) but it's a true shy smile.

"What is it Christian?" I ask.

"I'm a little overwhelmed...about this fuss your making over me is all." He says genuinely surprised.

"Christian, you deserve being 'fussed' over. You are my man and I love you."

The SUV comes to a stop, "Come on Christian! We're here!" I shout.

"Ana, we're not exactly dressed for basketball baby." He says as he notices that we are at The Key Arena.

"No basketball today Christian. It's a concert! We are going to see Michael Buble and his special guest Robin Thicke!" I squeal as I take his hand.

"Ana, that's wonderful. I understand that you wanted this to be a surprise but you should have told me. I could have gotten us the best seats."

"No worries Christian, you're not the only one who can pull strings ya know! Come!"

Taylor and Sawyer lead us to a private entrance but the paparazzi manages to get a photo or two. I don't care, I hug Christian and smile for the camera!

"Smile Christian!" I say.

He looks at me, I look at him and we both have the biggest smiles on our faces. We could not be happier. I'm so excited! This is going to be so much fun!

We are lead to a private viewing suite and Christian takes everything in, "Wow baby. How did you manage this?" He asks in complete surprise.

"I told you, you're not the only one who can pull strings. I had a little help from Ray. He knows the head security person that works here. They go fishing all the time. That's how I managed this little surprise for you."

The concert is amazing and Christian keeps thanking me over and over.

"Christian, please don't thank me. I love that I can do this for you."

"I can't help it baby, no one has ever done anything like this for me before." He says with the utmost sincerity.

"I hope your hungry, I know I am! The staff will be serving us dinner momentarily." I say as I smile.

I know Christian likes to see me eat, luckily for him, I've always had a healthy appetite. It might have to do with all the sports that I have played through out my life.

"Ana, I know who Michael Buble is but I've not heard of this Robin Thicke. Is this a male or female performer?"

"He's a guy and he has an amazing voice, he's hot too!" I say with excitement.

Christian looks at me pouting, "So he's 'hot' eh? How 'hot' is he?" He asks as he continues to pout.

"No where near as hot as my boyfriend. Especially when my boyfriend pouts." I purr.

"That's more like it!" He purrs.

"Christian, I need to freshen up before Robin comes out. I'll be right back." I say as powder my nose and quickly brush my teeth.

Once I return I make sure to lock the door to our private room.

The lights go down as Robin Thicke starts to sing his song, "Lost Without You."

"Ana baby, _your fella_ Robin is starting to sing."

"Christian," I say as I straddle my man. "Do I detect a bit of jealousy?" I purr.

"More than a bit. What are you doing baby?" He asks as I fumble with his pants.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to love you."

"Don't you want to _see_ this fella?" He asks.

"No, why would I need to see him when I have you in front of me. I can hear him just fine while I love you." I say as I free his length.

"Now you're talking baby!" He moans as he lifts my blouse off of me and removes my bra, freeing my breasts that are aching to be held, kissed and suckled by my man.

Christian and I slowly love each other during the song, our timing is great as we both explode near the end of the final chorus.

Once it's over Michael Buble returns to the stage.

Oh God, here it comes...

I'm still on top of Christian, naked from the waist up. I'm not facing the stage but I know what's coming next. I continue to kiss Christian's face, maybe I can distract him from what's about to happen.

Why did I think this was a good idea.

"Ana, easy baby."

"Why, the show is over. No one is singing."

Michael Buble speaks, "Thank you everyone. I hope you enjoyed the show. I have a special request. Ordinarily I wouldn't do this type of thing, but this person apparently has lots of pull."

Christian stops to listen as I continue my kissing assault.

Micheal Buble continues, "Then once I heard the tape, I was blown away. I know you are here and please believe me when I say, 'You need to quit your day job and sing professionally' You have the voice of an Angel."

Christian stops and says, "Wait Ana, I want to hear this."

Oh no, here it goes. I sink my head into his chest.

My voice is being piped through the sound system.

**A/N**

**Ana is singing "Happy Birthday" the way Marilyn Monroe sang it to JFK.**

_Happy Birthday to you, _

_Happy Birthday to you, _

_Happy Birthday Mr. CEO..._

_Happy Birthday toooooooooooo youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..._

The arena is silent. I feel sick.

Then all of a sudden, the crowd explodes with cheers and applause. I'm in shock.

Christian is staring at me, a look of love in his eyes. "My God Ana, I cannot believe you did that!" He shouts.

"Was it ok? I mean, how did I sound? Did you like it?" I ask nervously.

"Ana, it was beyond my wildest dreams. You sounded lovely. Not that _his_ opinion matters to me but even Michael Buble said that you have the voice of an Angel. My God Ana! You really do love me don't you?"

"Of course I do Christian! You know that!"

**CPOV**

I wanted to wait, to ease Ana into the 'idea' of marriage but I cannot wait any longer. She must be mine! I want her to marry me now. I have to ask her. This waiting his killing me! I feel guilty for asking her on my birthday, I suppose it would make her feel bad if she said 'no' on my birthday but I don't give a fuck! I need to use it to my advantage!

"Yes Ana, I do know that. It was silly of me to say that. Of course you love me and I love you too baby." I say with conviction.

"Oh Christian, I know you do, however at this moment. I _**really need**_ to know that you do. _**Really, really bad**_."

"Ana, you should have no doubt in your mind."

Ana takes a deep breath, takes my face in her hands and she looks deep into my eyes, searching, searching, searching...

"What is it baby?"

"Christian, I was just an average girl living my life. All I wanted was to work in publishing. I was never interested in a relationship. I've had a few boys attempt to date me but I had no real interest. I thought something was wrong with me, though I didn't let that define me. I was happy...or so I thought. Then I met you for the first time."

"You didn't meet me baby, you saved my life." I say.

She smiles and blushes.

"Ok, fine. The first time I saw you, when I saved your life, I was immediately drawn to you, so much so that it scared me. That's why I made such a hasty retreat. I felt so many emotions running through me all at once. I mean, think about it...Here I was on my Razor scooter and there you were looking so beautiful in your business suit. The most beautiful man that I have ever seen. You touched me, you touched my soul, I didn't know how to handle it so I ran."

"I never knew baby." I say in shock.

"That's why I'm telling you now Christian. I love you. I love you so much, these emotions are so overwhelming and if I were to lose you, I would die. I would be lost without you. Just like in the song."

"Ana, what are you saying baby?" I'm confused, I don't understand.

"Happy Birthday Christian Grey, I love you...Will you marry me?"

What the fuck?!

**A/N**

**Thanks to Laura Earle779 for allowing me to use her name as a GEH business merger! Thanks again Laura! :D**

**Captain Nigel "Anu" is named after my reviewer anu17. Thanks Anu and I hope you enjoyed seeing your name in my story.**

**And1rea-You are back as Andrea-Childhood friend of Christian Grey.**

**If you've not heard "Lost Without You" by Robin Thicke, you should. I can so picture Christian singing this to Ana and Ana singing this to Christian. **

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N**

**I recieved so many PM's and reviews asking me to update soon so here ya go! I only ask that you please forgive any spelling errors as always, I try not to keep you waiting.**

**Thank you to Mrs. Damon and GreyKatrina for the lovely PM's. You guys keep me inspired!**

**Thanks to iamkaren10, darkbeauty907, Rushmr, princessrolon, ellabankss, Caribbeansbride, LDR54, 786missy.x, Amez711, badkatie, ARSG, greyfan 79, GreysFan4Evr, And1rea, Angela76, Viola Walsh, Lori66, Ana3405, vulcaniumx, Avid Reader 59, Cynthia74, darkbeauty907, ****kaycad742, 27ShadesOfElliePotter, meggan-sa and FlynnRyder! All of my reviewers are AWESOME! You guys ROCK!**

**You guys are the best readers/followers ever! **

**We will now continue with "Christian's Birthday/Ana Proposes to Christian!"**

**Enjoy,**

**Rosie :D**

**CPOV**

"Happy Birthday Christian Grey, I love you...Will you marry me?"

What the fuck?!

"Ana," I say as I half chuckle and half sigh. "What are you doing baby?"

"What do you mean Christian? I'm asking you to marry me. I'm asking you to be my husband. I'm asking you to..."

I silence her with my kiss. A long hungry "I'm going to rediscover the wonders of your mouth kiss."

Ana is panting as I slowly pull away.

I can't help but smile as I realize Ana is still straddling me, her beautiful breasts are exposed and she has just asked **me** for **my** hand in marriage!

Suddenly Ana screams, "Ow! Christian! Help me up! My legs are asleep! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Oh baby, are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes, just hold me while I try to walk." She pleads.

She takes a few steps with my help then says, "Ok, let me try on my own now please."

I take her in as she's walking around the room.

"Ana, you look hot trying to walk with your skirt hiked up, I can see your ass and your tits look great as they bounce."

Ana moans, "This night is not ending the way I wanted."

"Ana, this is the perfect ending to a perfect night." I say as I try to convince her.

"No it's not!" She shouts.

"Why not baby?" I ask confused.

"Because you haven't answered my question dammit! Will you marry me?!"

Shit!

I get on my knees, take my Angel's hand and say, "Ana, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. You have turned my life around. I look forward to everyday, knowing that you are in my life. I cannot wait to make you my wife. Anastasia Rose Steele, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Christian, I asked you first." She says as she smiles.

"And I asked you second." I say.

"Christian, your fly is open." She says with a smile.

"Ana, your skirt is up and you're not wearing panties." I say in return.

"Yes Christian, I will marry you. I want you to be my husband." She says as the tears run down her face.

"Ana, of course I will marry you! I cannot wait baby! I want you to be my wife. You will be mine forever!" I say as I'm filled with that warm all over feeling.

"I already am yours forever Christian." She purrs.

"Let's go home baby, I want to love you at home."

We manage to leave Key Arena and evade the paparazzi. Ana and I run to the SUV like giggling teenagers and jump in.

Taylor and Sawyer look amused. Ana and I kiss one another and smile.

We are on the highway holding hands and smiling. I cannot hide the joy that I have inside me.

**APOV**

I think the reality of what just occurred finally sunk in!

"Oh my God Christian! Oh my God!"

"What is it baby? Are you ok?" He asks.

I quickly undo my seatbelt, I sit in Christian's lap and kiss his face all over.

"We're getting married! I'm going to be Mrs. Anastasia Grey!"

The car veers slightly to the left.

"Whoaaa!" I shout as Christian yells at the same time, "Taylor, what the fuck?"

Sawyer turns to look at me, "Holy shit Ana! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

Christian looks at Sawyer shocked at how he addressed me.

I quickly squeeze Christian's thigh and whisper, "Easy big guy, Sawyer is not only bodyguard, he's my friend."

Sawyer realizes he's spoken freely as if it were only us two and quickly says, "Sorry Sir, I only meant to give Miss Steele my most sincere best wishes...and to you as well Sir. Congratulations."

"Thanks Sawyer. Taylor? Do you think you can manage to get us home in one piece?" Christian asks with a smile on his face. Thank goodness he's not mad at Taylor.

"Yes Sir, I think I can manage that. Congratulations Sir, Miss Steele...Er I mean Ana." He says as he blushes.

The SUV is full of love and happiness!

We arrive at Escala and Christian demands to carry me inside.

"Christian, you're not supposed to carry me until after we are married." I squeal in delight.

"Well, typically the man asks the woman for her hand in marriage but you beat me to the punch...so to speak, so all rules are off." He says.

"Fair point well made Mr. Grey." I purr.

"Ana, you are so unpredictable. When I took you to the big house my intention was slowly lull you into the "idea" of marrying me. So you see, the wheels were already in motion. Had I known I wasn't going to scare you off with a marriage proposal, I would have asked you much sooner."

My jaw is on the floor.

"How much sooner Christian?" I'm dying to know!

"Well...I guess you will never know Miss Steele." He says as that sexy smile appears on his beautiful face.

"Come, let's celebrate with a drink. No Pepsi for you this time." He says in a playful manner.

"What have you got in mind?" I ask.

"Just a little something that I've had lying around. I've been waiting for the right moment." He says as he gets some lovely champagne flutes.

"Christian," I say as I admire the glassware, "They're pink!"

"Yes, not my usual style but I've come to notice that it is the color of choice for you, so..."

Christian is blushing! **The** Christian Grey is blushing!

"Christian, I do believe you are blushing...and it's a lovely shade of pink." I exclaim as I wrap my arms around my man.

"Only for you baby. It's what you do to me...Only you my Angel." He says as he pops the cork and pours the drink.

"Champagne?" I ask.

"Yes, just a sip or two. We must have a drink to celebrate the fact that you have agreed to become my wife. Even as I say it, I cannot believe it. Oh Ana, you've made me the happiest most luckiest man in the world!"

"A toast Christian, to our love!" I say as I blush.

"Why Miss Steele, I love the shade of pink that you have on your face. It almost matches the shade of pink on your adorable ass when I spank you."

"Christian!" I shout looking around, making sure that no one else heard him.

"Come baby, enough drink. Let's get you upstairs and naked in our bed where you belong." He says as he carries me upstairs.

"I'd rather go in the playroom Christian." I say with authority.

**CPOV**

I stop dead in my tracks. I'm not feeling the playroom. Tonight is about love, not spanking or kinky fuckery.

What the fuck?! Am I going soft? Have I fucking lost my mind?!

Perhaps I can mix the two up and do a combination of professing my love and stir some kinky fuckery into the mix?

"Playroom it is baby but it's my rules, my way, no exceptions. Are we clear?"

Ana looks up at me, brings my head down and whispers in my ear, "Crystal clear, Sir." Then she kisses my cheek.

I cannot wait to make this woman legally mine!

We enter the playroom and Ana takes her sub position.

"No Ana, not tonight. Tonight it's going to be...different." I purr.

Her head snaps up, a look of confusion over takes her lovely face.

"Stand up baby, I don't want you on the floor."

She stands quickly.

"I'm going to lay down on the bed and you are going to slowly, very slowly strip for me. Can you do that?"

Her eyes go wide and she can only nod.

"That's great baby." I say as I lie down on the bed, hands behind my head, ready to enjoy the show.

"Is there anything in particular that I should do or may I improvise?" She asks.

"Oh my little sex kitten, please feel free to improvise away." I say as I feel myself harden with just the thought of what she has in mind!

Ana moves to remove her high-heeled Louboutins, "No baby, leave those on and start with your blouse."

She nods and slowly unbuttons her blouse, undoing each button slowly, not breaking eye contact with me. As she undoes each button, the tips of her fingers caress the exposed skin.

Fuck, she is so good at this!

Once all the buttons are undone, she slowly shrugs the blouse off of her shoulders, her fingertips continuing to caress her soft skin.

Fucking lucky fingertips! Shit!

Her breasts are caressed by a pink lace bra by "Bordelle."

I've made sure that Ana wears only the best most delicate lingerie. White cotton bras and panties just won't do!

She's about to remove her bra but I stop her, "No, now the skirt baby."

Ana smiles and slowly unbuttons the back of her skirt and unzips it. She slowly lowers her skirt down her hips, Ana is small. She does have a tiny frame but fuck if she doesn't have the most amazing hips!

She has wonderful curves, real curves, her body is my playground and I'm a kid with a huge bigstick that I'm more than willing to share!

Her skirt is off and she stands before me in her pink bra, matching thong and silk stockings. More desirable she cannot be.

"Come." I say

She says, "I want to." As she smiles and approaches me.

"Remove your shoes, straddle me, remove my shirt." I command.

She slowly unbuttons my shirt, and lowers herself as she undoes each button. Slowly kissing my chest as each button exposes more of me. She runs her hands all over. She removes my cuff links and gingerly places them on the table next to the bed.

I lean forward so she can remove my shirt. As I'm leaning forward I nuzzle my face in between the mounds of her soft creamy white breasts. I inhale, she smells of her strawberry body wash and her own unique Ana scent. I get lost in her scent. Intoxicating as always.

"My God Christian, I love your big strong chest. I love to watch you move with out a shirt on. Your muscles, the way they ripple..." She moans as she leans forward and licks my chest.

"Fuck Ana, I'm going to be lifting weights until the day I die, just for you. I love that you love my body baby."

"Christian, I do. I really do...but what I love more is what's inside your body."

She says as she presses her hands softly against my chest, feeling my heart beat.

"Your heart and soul, they are so precious to me. You have my heart and soul Christian, I gave them to you of my own free will. I know that my precious gifts are safe with you, that you will protect them. They are very fragile and delicate, yet even though I know this, I fear not because I know that you will safeguard them forever."

The tears flow freely down her cheeks.

I'm in shock once again, Ana speaks with such truth and she means every word.

"Ana, how you manage to speak so freely and from the depths of your soul is beyond anything I've ever felt, beyond anything that I felt I deserved."

"Christian, you are deserving!" She says quietly but with conviction.

"I know baby, I know that now. I can see myself through your eyes and you make me feel that I am deserving and for that I am forever in your debt. I cannot ever repay you for the gift that you have given me, you heart, your soul, your precious virginity...the only thing I can do is love you forever, unconditionally, giving you all of me and hoping that it will be enough."

The words just come out, I'm not thinking, I'm only saying what I feel, the emotions and words flow...That's what my Angel does to me and for me.

"Christian, that is all I want and need! Your love is the only thing that matters to me." She says as she smiles and kisses me.

"Ana, oh my baby girl." I say as I lay her down on my chest and caress her soft silky back.

"Christian, we're not done." She moans.

"Well let's continue, shall we?"

Ana sits back up and my cock is at full attention. She's about to undue my pants and her eyes light up.

"Christian, I know you want to things your way but may I make a request please?"

I nod.

"Will you put on those jeans, you know, the soft torn jeans?"

"Of course I will baby. Wait here on the bed, I'll be right back."

**APOV**

I cannot wait to see my man, my future husband in those jeans. Tight fitting with his top button undone, and let's not forget the 'bulge' that is always fighting to come out. I'm squirming just thinking about it.

Suddenly I hear music playing, it's the song I sang to him by Sade, "Nothing Can Come Between Us."

Christian comes out with a big smile, "It's become a recent favorite of mine."

"My God Christian, you look so good in those jeans, so fucking good."

Christian smiles and takes me by the hand, "Come." He says as he leads me to the table.

"I want you look at you on the table, I want to admire my future wife." He says as he helps me up.

I assume the sub position.

He slowly blindfolds me and I catch my breath.

He slowly runs his hand down the side of my cheek and I lean into his touch.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, my Angel, my redeemer, my lover, my future wife."

He says as he slowly removes my bra, "I've been living a life of existence and nothing more. Living each day, acquiring wealth and power. These were the things that mattered to me. My life experience told me that this was the key, the ticket to happiness. Yet the more wealth and power that I acquired, the more angry and frustrated I became. I was trying to fill a void inside me but I could not do it."

He says as he kisses and caresses my breasts.

"Then you came into my life and saved me, you saved my life Angel...and then you were gone. You came back into my life and saved me again, with this." He says as he places his hand on my breast.

"You saved me with your heart and your soul and with this as well." He purrs as he cups my sex.

"Mmm...you're already wet for me baby." He moans.

"Fuck, I can't do this anymore, I wanted to admire your beauty but I need to feel you, I need to be inside you, I need to make love to you now my baby!" He says as he carries me back to the bed.

I feel him lay me gently down and I say, "Christian, may I stay blindfolded? It really heightens my arousal."

I love that I feel comfortable enough to speak freely, Christian makes me lose my inhibitions.

"Of course baby, I love that you speak your mind...Well, most of the time anyway." He chuckles.

I feel him hover over me, he slowly caresses my face, "My beautiful Angel." He says as he reigns kisses all over me.

"I love you." He kisses my cheek.

"I love you Christian." I moan.

"I promise to keep you safe." He kisses my breast.

"Yes." I moan and squirm.

"I want to share my life with you." He kisses my hand.

My God, what he does to me!

"I will worship you with my body." He kisses my sex.

Holy hell, I must see his face!

I remove the blindfold and I see tears in his eyes, "Oh Christian, I never knew that life could be like this. I never knew that I could feel such love, that I could feel so happy! Please love me. Take me now." I say as the tears flow freely from me.

Christian kisses my tears and I help him remove his jeans and his erection springs free, "Christian, I love your..."

He cuts me off with a kiss and he enters me, filling me, loving me. Moving in and out slowly and lovingly.

"Ana, I love you. I cannot wait to make you my wife...Mrs. Grey." He moans.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Grey. I love the way that sounds Mr. Grey." I moan

"Ana, making love to you is like...it's magic Ana. You make me believe in so many things."

"Christian, you make me believe I can fly...and I do, I fly with you when you love me Christian." I moan and buck my hips, countering his slow loving moves.

"Ana, I need you baby. Give it to me...please..." He moans.

I let go and say, "Oh yes."

Christian comes and says, "Ana, my love, my life, my wife..."

**CPOV**

Ana and I fell asleep in the playroom. As much as I enjoy the fun we have in here, I prefer that we sleep in our bedroom..._**our**_ bedroom. I like the way that sounds. All that I have I will gladly give to Anastasia. She deserves everything that I have and more.

I lay her down gently on the bed and she moans as she extends her arm. I smile, she's looking for me. She misses me as much as I miss her. We've become so accustomed to sleeping with one another. We complete each other.

"Christian," She moans...as she continues to search for me.

I quickly get in bed and cuddle with her. She is no longer restless, she wraps her arms around me and smiles as she returns to her peaceful slumber.

I will never tire of watching my Angel sleep. It's fascinating to see, she looks so peacefull without a care in the world. I caress her cheek and breathe in her scent.

What would I have been like if Ana and I had met during my bad boy teen years? If I was a few years younger and Ana a few years older? I probably would have scared her away. Smoking, drinking, cursing, motor cycle riding idiot that I was.

I smile as the song, "Sweet Child of Mine" pops in my head.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_  
_As if they thought of rain_  
_I hate to look into those eyes_  
_And see an ounce of pain_  
_Her hair reminds me_  
_of a warm safe place_  
_Where as a child I'd hide_  
_And pray for the thunder_  
_And the rain_  
_To quietly pass me by_

My Ana is so beautiful, I cannot contain myself. Ana does this to me, thank God she is asleep I think to myself as I serenade my sleeping beauty to the song, by Joe Cocker, "You Are So Beautiful."

_You are so beautiful to me _  
_You are so beautiful to me _  
_Can't you see _  
_Your everything I hoped for _  
_Your everything I need _  
_You are so beautiful to me _

Ana moves around and opens her eyes, "Baby that was beautiful, but why are you still up? Are you ok?"

"I'm perfect Ana, everything is perfect. Go to sleep baby." I say as I pull her close and she nuzzles my chest.

"I love you Christian." She says as she goes back to sleep.

"I love you Ana...forever."

I stroke her hair and I drift off.

*****The Following Morning*****

**CPOV**

I wake up to rustling, the bed is moving. I'm startled when I hear Ana scream.

"No! Let her go! Don't touch her, please!"

"Ana," I say "Ana, please wake up baby."

"Oh my God, what have you done! Oh my God, oh my God! NOOOOOOOOO!" She screams.

Within seconds Taylor comes flying in my bedroom, guns blazing!

"Taylor, stand down. Ana's having a nightmare!"

Taylor surveys the situation and says in a calming voice, "Sir, talk to her in a gentle voice. Restrain her, even if she fights you off. Do it now Sir!"

I hold Ana while she fights against my grasp.

"No, let me go!" She shouts and fights me.

"Let her know you are next to her. Talk to her Sir, bring her back."

"Ana, it's me baby. Wake up." I plead.

She stops fighting me and her breathing is shallow. Taylor notices that she's stopped fighting me.

"I will start some hot chocolate for Miss Steele and have Gail get your coffee started sir." He says as he slowly closes the door, embarrassed that he barged in, though I am nothing but grateful.

"Thank you Taylor." He nods and leaves.

"Ana, are you ok?"

Ana's crying her eyes are red and she is frightened. She won't stop shivering.

"Christian," She says as she hugs me hard. "Oh my God Christian! I saw it! I saw everything!" She says as her nose runs and she cries hysterically.

"Baby, it's ok baby. I'm here. It's ok."

"No Christian, it's not! I saw it! I couldn't stop it!" She cries out.

"What did you see baby? What happened?" I ask.

"Jessica! Oh my dear sweet Jessica! I thought...I thought, when I walked in I stopped it! Oh my God! I didn't stop it! I **saw** it! She was raped and I saw it happen!"

She continues to cry and rocks back and forth.

Fuck!

**A/N**

**Whew! That was heavy!**

**A big "Thank You!" to Stacie Metzger for suggesting the song, "You Are So Beautiful." I have the best readers/followers ever and you constantly inspire me.**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N**

**Let me start by saying I LOVE when people review or PM me to say that they just discovered my story and read Chapter 1 until there are no more chapters left to read! You guys really make my day! So thank you to:**

**soomiehwang29, greyfan 79, Avid Reader 59, GreyKatrina, kaycad742, vulcaniumx, meggan-sa, Shebby87, tamster127 and my recent follower Tiffany Yvoone . **

**PLEASE FORGIVE me if I've omitted your name. :D**

**Is anyone feeling left out? Let me know and I will try to find a way to include you in my story.**

**winny641, I hope I'm still doing ok!**

**Oh my gosh you guys are killing me with your thoughts and theories of what you think is going on with the Ana/Jessica storyline. I have all the answers and I am just dying to tell you everything! **

**Ahhhhhh!**

**Then again, that would ruin the story, so here goes!**

**As you may or may not recall I stated in Chapter 19 that Ana wouldn't cheat on Christian but that there would be drama and obstacles to over come. The road will bumpy but their love will endure.**

**And so it begins...The drama and obstacles have arrived. This story for the most part has mostly been fun, (with the exception of The Snake!) Christian and Ana getting to know each other and falling in love. Now comes the hard part...**

*****The Following Morning*****

**CPOV**

I stroke Ana's hair as I rock her gently and coo softly in her ear.

"Ana, it's ok baby. You're going to be fine my Angel."

"Christian, I don't understand what's happening to me. How could I forget such a horrible thing?!"

Ana is shivering and shaking. It's breaking my heart to see her like this.

"Ana," She doesn't respond. "Ana, can you hear me?"

She nods.

"Let's get some clothes on you."

I dress her in some lounging pants and one of my t-shirts and grab some pj pants for myself.

"Ana, I'm going to call my mom. I want her to see you, is that ok?" I ask.

"Yes, thank you Christian."

I make to move and get my cell phone.

"No! Don't leave me! I'm scared!" She shouts.

"Easy baby, I'm just going to stretch out and get my phone, it's here on the nightstand."

"Ok, just don't leave me...please." She begs.

"Never Ana, I will never leave you." I reassure her.

My God, I've not seen Ana like this. My Angel is always so strong. There is a deep pain in chest, my heart is aching. I cannot bear to see Ana in such pain. It's killing me!

Gail knocks on the door.

"Come in." I say.

"Sir, I brought Ana some hot chocolate."

Gail looks concerned.

"Thanks Gail, would you mind sitting with Ana for a moment? I need to call my mom."

"Of course Mr. Grey."

"Ana, Gail is going to sit with you. Look, she brought you some hot chocolate."

Ana looks up, her eyes are glossy but she does manage to say, "Thank you Gail."

I call Grace and she answers right away.

"Christian darling, how are you? Did you enjoy the surprise that Ana gave you?"

"Mom, Ana is..." My voice cracks...

"Christian, what is it? Is Ana ok?"

"I don't know mom, I'm scared...She's been having these headaches and...Can you please just come over mom? Please?"

"Son, I'm out the door right now."

"Thanks mom."

I close the call and then I call Mia's cell phone.

"Do you know what time it is Christian?"

"Mia?" My voice cracks.

I hear Mia drop the phone and pick it up quickly.

"What is it big brother? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Mia, please don't say anything. I need your promise."

"Of course Christian, what is it? Please tell me."

"When you went to WSU with Ana, did you notice anything...odd or strange about her behavior?"

"No Christian, not at all. You're scaring me big brother. Is Ana ok?"

"She's having some headaches that might be related to some bad memories of her first year at WSU."

"You do remember that I dropped out right?" Mia asks.

"Yes, I recall."

"Well, I thought she dropped out before me. We were two months into school year and she disappeared. I figured she dropped out. I dropped out two months after that and never saw her again. Well, until you brought her home to us."

"I see." I say quietly.

"I saw mom leave with her Doctor bag, is she on her way to your place to see Ana?" Mia asks.

"Yes."

"Is there anything I can do? Please tell me."

"No Mia, not a thing. Just keep her in your thoughts ok?"

"Will do big brother and call me if you need anything ok?"

"Thanks Mia...I love you." I say.

I hear Mia gasp.

"Christian," She sniffles, "I love you too brother."

I close the call and return to Ana and Gail. Gail is holding Ana's hand.

"Thanks Gail, I'll take it from here."

"Yes Sir. I'll get breakfast started."

"Thanks Again. Gail, my mom is on her way. Please send her up as soon as she arrives."

"Of course, is there anything else I can do?"

"Yes, please tell Taylor to call LBP. Tell him to speak to Noah and no one else. Let him know that Ana will not be at work for the remainder of the week."

"Yes Mr. Grey. Will do."

Gail leaves and shuts the door.

"Ana, are you ok baby?" My fucking voice cracks again.

I'm lost, I feel so powerless. I don't know what to fucking do!

"Christian?"

Ana looks up at me, her eyes are lost.

"Yes baby, I'm here."

"I'm scared..."

"Ssshhhh, it's ok baby. I'm here. I'm going to take care of you. Everything is going to be fine, just fine ok?" I say as I try to convince myself.

*****Twenty Minutes Later*****

"Christian?" My mom taps on the door.

"Come in mom." I say anxiously.

"Darling," She says as she approaches and kisses my cheek.

"Ana, how are you dear? I understand you're having some headaches?"

Ana trembles and whimpers.

"It's ok Ana, you don't have to say anything. I'm just going to check your vitals sweetheart. You're going to be fine."

"Christian," Ana says.

I jump!

"I'm here baby. What do you need?"

"I'm thirsty, may I have a glass of water?"

I look at my mom, I don't want to leave.

"We will be fine darling. Go on, get her a glass of water."

"I'll be right back." I say as I fly downstairs in record speed.

I'm about to run back upstairs when I hear Taylor call me.

"Mr. Grey, how's Ana sir?"

"I don't know. I'm concerned Taylor."

"Sir, you know we are all quite fond of Ana. We would do anything for her, you know that don't you sir?"

I turn and see Gail in the kitchen, worrying her hands.

"Yes, I know Taylor. I appreciate your thoughts and Gail, I may need you to keep Ana company while I make some phone calls. I don't want to leave her alone."

"Of course Mr. Grey, anything that I can do to help. We love Ana...I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have said that."

"No Gail, it's fine. We all love Ana." I say as my fucking voice cracks fucking again.

Shit!

"Mr. Grey?" Taylor says as he checks his phone.

"What is it Taylor, I want to get back upstairs."

"Sir, I think you should check your e-mail before you go upstairs. You received an e-mail from Welch."

"My phone is upstairs."

"Sir, you don't want to read this on your phone. Please go to your office."

His words, the way he said them with such urgency but also with...I don't know, pain, concern, worry?

Fuck!

I run to my office and fire up my PC.

**APOV**

"Thanks for coming over Grace, I really do appreciate it." I say as I try to stop trembling.

"Ana darling it's no trouble at all. We all love you so very much, you're like family to us dear."

I cannot help but smile and I feel warm all over. I will be an official family member soon! The warmth that envelops me eases my shivering.

"Grace, there's something you need to know and I need to speak fast before Christian returns. I am speaking to you as a Doctor so please forgive me but I need this information to stay between us. I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of your relationship with your son, but I cannot afford for him to worry about me. He worries enough as it is about my well-being."

Grace stops and looks at me with a concerned face.

"Ok dear, go on."

I quickly fill her in about what Christian does know, my first year at WSU, the attack on Jessica. I also tell her that I saw Dr. Flynn and Dr. Paz.

She smiles and says, "Dr. Paz has a stellar reputation, I'm glad to know that you are in good hands. The brain scan with Dr. Paz was negative?"

"Yes Grace, everything is fine. I...I just don't know what to make of this? How could I forget that I saw my roommate being raped? I'm so confused?"

"Ana, the mind is a powerful thing. Sometimes it shields us from things that are too horrible for our us to comprehend. It knows we can't process the information." She sighs and continues.

"Some part of me wishes that Christian's mind would have shut down so he didn't have to relive the horrible memories of his childhood while he sleeps."

She dabs tears from her eyes, "Then I see him with you Ana, you've made him so very happy. We will not let anything happen to you. We need you Ana. Christian needs you. I do suggest that you see Dr. Flynn today. Physically you are fine, you just have to recover and face these memories. You're a strong girl Ana."

**CPOV**

I open the e-mail from Welch subject title **"URGENT"**

I cannot read the e-mail as I am focused on the photos that appear.

"Oh Jesus, Mother of God!" I shout.

I feel sick, sick to my stomach. I keel over and vomit in the near by waste basket. My head is spinning, the tears are coming out, I'm crying. I fall to the floor.

"Taylor!" I shout. "Taylor!"

Taylor flies in and shouts, "Sir! Mr. Grey where are you Sir?" He asks as he comes around the desk and sees me on the floor.

"What happened Sir? Are you sick? Are you hurt?"

"Taylor, I can't...I can't read it."

"You have to tell me what it says." I plead.

"Sir, let's get you back up. Have a seat."

He pours me a glass of water.

I drink it and say, "Taylor, grab a chair. I need you to read this report to me. I can't look at those...photos."

"Yes Sir."

**TPOV**

Fuck! This is bad! Really fucking bad if The Boss can't read his own damn e-mail!

I look at the photos and I immediately know why The Boss got sick. I have so much anger and rage coursing through me!

I cannot let The Boss know how I feel, he's trying so hard to keep it together and I need to stay calm and focused. I won't be any help at all if I don't maintain control.

Ok, I have to read this fucking report! Please God, I know I don't speak to you often enough but I really need your help right now. Please help me to get through this, not for myself but for The Boss and for Ana.

I guess I'm what you call "praying," something I've not done since my baby girl Sophie fell ill. You saved my baby girl, I'm asking you to please help me to be strong and to remain in control.

Ok, here goes nothing. I'm going to read the e-mail.

_Mr. Grey,_

_Please see attached police report along with the enclosed photos of the night in question..._

After I finish reading the e-mail I ask The Boss if he needs me to do any type of follow-up.

He's gone, he's checked out. Did he even hear me reading the e-mail? I hope so because I don't want to fucking read it again dammit! It took all my fucking self-control to get through it the first time!

The Boss stands up and without warning grabs a paper weight from his desk and hurls it across the room, shattering his rowing trophy display case.

"Mother Fucker!" He yells and then takes some deeps breaths.

"Sir, please. You need to be strong for Ana."

Damn! This is fucking uncomfortable. I need Gail for this type of shit but I know The Boss wouldn't want anyone else to know.

"Sir, please go upstairs. Ana needs you. Please Sir."

The tears are fucking falling down his face and fuck if I don't feel them welling up in my fucking eyes too!

Shit man! I gotta get the fuck out of here! I need to kick some ass now!

I know The Boss could do with going a few rounds with Bastille. He needs to release some of the aggression that has built up inside of him but he can't. He needs to be with Ana, he has to suck it up!

This is what you do for the one you love.

Shit! Perhaps I don't need Gail, I'm fucking going soft! Too much of the Oprah shit must have filtered in my brain while Gail watched and I attempted to "tune out!"

**CPOV**

I come back to the here and now. Taylor is right! Ana needs me, I need to be strong for Ana!

My Angel saved me and now I must save her. I have to be in control of my emotions. This is going to be the most difficult thing that I've ever had to do!

I've made million dollar deals. Hell I've made billion dollar deals and never broke a sweat!

This is different! This is Anastasia's pain.

I know all about pain, I lived with pain every day of my life as far back as I can remember. I can deal with it because it is **my** pain.

I'm scared. I've never had to deal with anyone else's pain, much less the pain of your one and only true love.

How can I do this? How can I fucking do this?

I walk to my office bathroom and look at my face, I can't hide it! It's all over my face, the fear, the pain.

Fuck!

_First things first Grey. Start by brushing your teeth. No sense in having vomit breath!_

"Look fucker, I'm not in the mood for your wise cracks!" I shout as the stupid voice returns.

_I get it, I'm not here to tease you. I'm here to help. I am you after all. You can do this. It will take all the strength you have but you can do this! You are strong Grey. You lived through shit that no kid or adult for that matter should have been subjected to, but you survived! As a child you've been to hell and back and you are stronger than you fucking realize! So suck it up, pull yourself together and take control! Your Angel needs you now more than ever!_

For once I decide to listen to the voice. I quickly wash my face and brush my teeth. I walk out of the office in complete control.

I see Taylor near the bar. He looks at me and gives me quick nod. I think that was Taylor's way of giving me the "You got this" look.

I fucking hope so!

I take the stairs two at a time. I stop outside my bedroom, grab the door knob and slowly open the door.

I take a deep breath. I'm ready to face my love as I gather up all my inner strength. I must prepare my Angel for the fight of her life.

God help me...


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N**

**Ok before I begin I have to share a story that I came across last night. It's called "Darkness and White" by the author who goes under the name of "PerhapsPerhapsPerhaps" It's not your typical FSOG type of story as you will read in her summation but the story really is amazing. I hope you read it and enjoy it as much as I do!**

**Lori66, **

**I forgot to mention I love that you called me "The Panty Changer" because the lemon scenes I write are so hot! You are too kind! :P**

**As per your requests, I've given you another chapter within the same day. Sorry this is a short update but please remember that although I have this story all planned out, it's only an outline. I still have to fill in the blanks. If it were up to me, I'd be filling in the blanks all day long, but alas, life does get in the way! :D As usual, please forgive any spelling errors, I wanted to get this out to you ASAP. **

**Emi.x, Amez711, laura earle 779, Golf - Golf Echo Hotel, Rushmr, Caribbeansbride, greyfan 79, 786missy.x, tnboone08, von34, viola walsh.73, LDR54, Cynthia74, ****meggan-sa, soomiehwang29, Tiffany Yvoone, sombati, GreyKatrina, meigs37, megcabott, ****F , Adamsra, iamkaren10, 1983Sunny and especially to GreysFan4Evr. This update is for you!**

**Enjoy,**

**Rosie **

**APOV**

I hear the door open and I see Christian. I feel safe and protected. I can breathe easy now.

I smile at him in the hopes of putting his mind at ease. He smiles at me, and as much as Christian has a beautiful smile, this is different. His smile is trying to conceal the pain that is written all over his beautiful face, I cannot bear to see the worry in his eyes. It breaks my heart!

Grace hugs me and says, "Ana, you're going to be just fine dear."

She hugs me hard and walks to Christian, she hugs him and whispers in his ear. Probably just to reassure him that I am fine. Well physically I'm fine, however I do need to get my head sorted out.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast mom? It's really no trouble, you know that." I hear Christian plead.

My poor Christian, he's so worried he probably doesn't know what to do with me.

"No darling, I've got my rounds to make at the hospital this morning. I'll take a rain check dear."

"Thanks mom," Christian says as he gives her a hug.

Grace is startled but then returns his embrace, I see her eyes filled with love, she's trying not to cry.

"Ana, take care and we shall see you on Sunday. It's our Grey Sunday Dinner."

"Of course Grace," I say. "I cannot wait."

As soon as Grace leaves I see Christian steel himself, as if he needs to gain strength.

I need to make this easy on him as he's had more than enough crap to deal with in his life.

"Ana," He says softly as he approaches me. "Are you hungry baby? Gail made a huge breakfast spread. Omelets, pancakes, bacon, whatever you like."

I stand slowly and hug Christian hard as I nuzzle my face in his chest.

"Oh Ana, your hugs...they do something to me every time. I'm the one that is supposed to be strong and take care of you. Yet when you hug me like this, I'm the one that feels safe and cherished. Dammit Ana, I love you so very much." He sighs and squeezes me hard.

"Christian, you're crushing me, I can't breathe." I say.

"I'm sorry Angel, you do that to me. I get lost in you."

"I am hungry Christian, matter of fact I'm starving and I think I'm going to need my strength for today." I say as prepare myself for what's to come.

"Why do you need your strength today Ana? What is it that you want to do?" he asks and I swear I hear a slight tremble in his voice.

I think we both know that we will face something today. That worries us both as we don't know what lies ahead. What I do know is whatever it is that ails me I can face it because I have Christian at my side and I can do anything as long as he loves me.

Christian and I head downstairs. I see Gail and Taylor in a hushed conversation. Gail looks worried and Taylor looks upset. They see us and they immediately stop talking.

Gail smiles and says, "Mr. Grey, Ana, good morning."

Christian nods and I say, "Good morning Gail. Mmmmm...everything smells so good and I am starving!"

Gail smiles and nods, "I will leave you two to enjoy."

"Gail? Taylor?" I call to them before they leave.

"Thank you for...well, thank you for everything. I'm fine you know. I'm going to be fine."

Taylor smiles and says, "Of course you are Miss Steele...I mean Ana. You are going to be fine."

Gail can only nod and smile. I fear if she attempts to speak that she may cry.

Geez, it's not like I'm dying or anything! Good Lord!

"Angel, let's eat baby." Christian demands.

"Mmmm...yes, let's eat!" I say enthusiastically!

Once we finish our meal Christian asks again, "Ana, you didn't answer my question. Why do you need your strength today?"

"Christian, I have to tell you something. Please don't be upset with me. I didn't want you to worry about me unnecessarily. Please understand."

"Of course baby, go on." He says softly. "Come." He takes my hand and leads me to the sofa and we sit next to each other. I'm scared and need comfort so I sit on his lap.

He wraps himself around me and says, "Ok baby, you're fine now. You're safe. Go ahead."

I proceed to tell Christian everything about my day on Monday, starting from Noah telling me he's going public with his ownership of LBP, from when I fainted when Noah asked me about Jessica, visiting Dr. Flynn and seeing Dr. Paz.

It feels good to finally share this with him, I wasn't planning on keeping this information from Christian. I was merely waiting for the right time and I obviously didn't want to have him worrying about me on his birthday!

**CPOV**

I'm stunned! I knew she took the day off to make arrangements for my birthday surprise but I had no clue whatsoever that all this other shit was occurring as well!

Fuck!

She fainted at LBP and she didn't fucking tell me! What kind of shit is that? I grit my teeth and my body is tense with anger and rage. I'm going to explode. What the fuck was she thinking dammit!

"Christian?" Ana calls me back and soothes me with her voice.

She nuzzles and kisses my chest as I take long deep cleansing breaths.

_Keep cool Grey, don't snap! She needs your love and compassion now! She's fucking fragile, one word from you and she might tip over the edge! Keep cool!_

"Christian? Talk to me. Please don't be mad. Please, I couldn't take it. I need you Christian." She sniffles.

Shit! That fucker is right, or rather I'm right. Oh fuck, who gives a shit!

"Ana, it's ok baby. It's fine."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

_Ok fucker, what are you going to say now? The ball is in your court! Don't fuck this up!_

"Ana, I **am** upset with you."

_What the fuck are you doing you idiot? Did you not hear what I said! Christ! _

I shut out the voice and continue.

"Ana, I'm upset that you kept this from me but I am happy that you've told me about it now. Let's just move forward from here, ok baby?"

Ana hugs me hard and says, "Yes Christian, I want to move forward. Do you think you can call Dr. Flynn. I would like to see him today if possible."

"Baby, I'll call him right now and we will leave within the next hour."

"Don't you have to make sure he's available?" She asks.

"He will be available, I will take of everything. Come, let's shower together and get the day started right." I purr.

**APOV**

My moves are robotic. Christian and I shower together but that's all that we do, shower. He scrubs me clean and gives me an occasional kiss but my man is on a mission. We dress quietly not speaking, knowing that we have some challenge to overcome.

Some how we end up at Dr. Flynn's office, I wasn't really paying attention during the drive. The car stops and no one moves, the silence is eerie. Poor Taylor can't take it and says, "Sir?"

Christian squeezes my hand and says, "We're here baby. Are you ready to do this?"

I square my shoulders back, smile at Christian and say, "Ready as I'll ever be."

He steps out of the SUV and takes my hand. Taylor stands by the door.

Christian looks at Taylor and says, "Thanks." Taylor nods.

Taylor looks at me and tries to give me a "Everything will be fine smile."

I don't know why but for what ever reason I need to hug Taylor. I need for him to know how important he is to me and to Christian. He looks after Christian and it's more than a job to him, though I doubt he would ever admit it!

**TPOV**

Fucking hell, the tension in this car is ridiculous! What the hell is going on around here? Does Ana know that she is about the face the firing squad? The Boss is so fucked up he can't think straight! I'm fucking lucky I found Flynn's office! I've only been here over a thousand times!

Ana has us all mind fucked and it's her mind that is truly fucked at the moment! God! I would do anything to help The Boss and the kid out!

They love each other so much! You can fucking feel the electrical current when they are together! It's killing me just sitting here! Will someone fucking say something before I go bat shit crazy up here?!

Oh fuck this!

"Sir?" I say quietly hoping they realize we are here at ground zero!

The Boss says to Ana, "We're here baby. Are you ready to do this?"

Ana says, without missing a fucking beat, "Ready as I'll ever be."

She is such a strong kid, I can't help but feel for her.

Shit! I have a fucking lump in my throat.

If they ask me anything I know my voice will crack!

Fuck!

They get out of the car and The Boss says, "Thanks." I find the strength to nod.

I cannot speak.

Then I see Ana, beautiful sweet Ana. She's grown on me. I love her like a little sister.

She's a such a sweet kid. I smile at her in the hopes that my smile let's her know that I am here for her, that I've got her back!

She looks at me with those big blues eyes and she launches herself at me.

Fuck!

The Boss is going to kill me or at least he'll try. It won't happen because I will take him down first to let him know, "You may be The Boss but I am The Man!"

I look at The Boss while Ana hugs me and he only nods as if to say, "It's fine. Ana needs this."

Fuck it! I hug her back just as hard.

She whispers in my ear, "Taylor, I don't know what's going to happen but whatever does happen. I need for you to be strong. You need to take care of Christian. He's a strong man but he has a fragile soul."

Why the fuck is she saying this shit to me? Gail, where are you when I need you? What do I say to this?

"Ana, it's my job to take care of The Boss."

"Taylor, you know that's not what I mean. Just do it!" She says as she kisses my cheek.

Holy fucking hell!

She releases me, smiles and looks to Christian, she takes his hand and says, "Ok Christian, let's do this!"

They walk together arm in arm as though they are taking a casual stroll in the fucking park! The Boss putting up a strong front and little Ana completely unaware of the hell that she will soon have to face.

God help them.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N**

**A short update is better than no update correct?**

**Please read and review "Darkness and White" It's a great story!**

**Sorry the hubby is rushing me, gotta go live life! Forgive spelling errors! **

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**

**CPOV**

"Ok Christian, let's do this!" My Angel says as she wraps her arm around my waist and I drape my arm around her shoulder bringing her in close to me.

I feel sick, I don't have control. I don't know what's going to happen, I only know that now, more than ever, I will have to summon up all my strength for my Ana. I need to be strong for her, regardless of what happens, I need to be her rock!

My Angel must sense my concern as she stops us from walking, "Hey, it's ok Christian. Whatever this is, I will be fine. So long as I have you by my side."

I look into her eyes, searching for something, anything? Does she know? Does she have any fucking idea?

"Christian, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry baby, what was that?"

Fuck! I'm already losing focus!

"I said 'I'll be fine as long as you are by my side.' You will be by my side right Christian?"

"Of course Ana, anything you say."

"Good! Let's go!"

We walk in to Dr. Flynn's office, he is waiting for us and he waves us in. I'm grateful that his secretary is no where to be found.

"Christian, Ana, do come in and have a seat. We will get right down to business."

"Hi Dr. Flynn, I want to begin by telling you that I told Christian everything."

"_**Everything**_?!" Dr Flynn practically shouts. Very uncharacteristic of him.

Dr. Flynn coughs, "I apologize you two. Ana, when you say 'everything' what do you mean?"

"You know, about my day on Monday. Seeing you and Dr. Paz."

John takes a deep breath, he knows something! She must have said something to him without realizing it, but how?

"Ana, before we continue," He says as he looks to me. "We can do this alone. Christian doesn't have to be here if you are uncomfortable."

What the hell? I need to be here! She wants me here!

Ana feels my anger and quickly states, "Oh no Dr. Flynn, I want Christian here. He makes me feel safe. I don't want to keep anything from my...future husband." She says as she beams at me.

That's right Flynn!

"Oh? Well, congratulations you two. In that case I agree that perhaps it's best if Christian is here as well."

Dr. Flynn is nervous, I've known him much too long. He does knows about Ana! He couldn't reveal it to me because of that Doctor/Patient privacy crap!

"Ana, did you tell Christian about how I took you back in time?" He asks as he gets a sip of water.

That's how he knows! He hypnotized her!

"I forgot about that part, I didn't think it mattered since we didn't get anywhere." She says impassively.

"Christian, I need you to be strong and hold Ana's hand. Ana, take a deep breath for me."

Fuck! This isn't good.

"Are you taking me back again Dr?"

"Not yet Ana, I need to tell you something before we begin. When I took you back, we did make some headway, so to speak."

Ana stiffens up, "We did? I don't remember anything, what happened Dr. Flynn?"

"I want you to tell me what happened Ana, can you do that? May I take you back in the hopes that you remember?"

"Of course Dr. Flynn but I think I may have known what I said which is why I am here today."

"Oh? Go on."

I feel Ana tremble and I squeeze her hand, "It's ok my Angel, I'm here. No one will hurt you."

"I had a nightmare, only I think it was a lost memory recalled. I saw my roommate Jessica. She was...being raped."

And with those words, Ana rocks herself back and forth and starts crying.

I take her in my lap and she checks out.

"Ana, it's ok baby. I'm here."

"Christian, let me speak to her. Just be a calming presence, can you do that? I need for you to understand that this is what Ana needs from you. If you cannot remain calm you will have to leave. You may end up hurting Ana if you cannot control your emotions in this room. I need your word, it may get ugly Christian. Do you understand?"

Oh Mother of God, what is he saying? What else could have happened to my Angel? What's worse than...

"Christian! Are you hearing what I am saying?!"

"Yes John. I can do this."

"Ok, remember no talking. Just keep Ana calm."

"Ana, it's John. I'm going to take you back again ok?"

"Are we going to see Jessica?"

"Yes we are."

"Oh please, I don't want to. I'm scared, he's waiting there for me!"

"Ana, do you still get headaches?"

"Yes, they hurt John. They hurt me so much!"

Fuck, this is awful. The tears fall freely down my face! I can't fucking bear this! My poor beautiful Ana! Please help me God!

"We can make the headaches go away Ana, but we need to see Jessica."

"No, it's ugly in there. I'm scared! Please! I don't want to go! Please don't make me go! Please!"

"John! Stop this now!" I shout.

"Christian! Be quiet or get out! I'm trying to help her and I need you to be strong, remember. Please, just trust me!"

I reluctantly nod. Please God, please...

"What do you see Ana?"

"It's that man, his pants are down. Jessica's clothes are ripped, she's crying, he doesn't see me. He's...he's inside her. Oh my God! He's an animal, he's a sick animal and he's hurting Jessica! No! Get off of her! Leave her alone! He turns and sees me, I grab something and hit him on the head. It makes him scream in pain and he gets angry with me, he slaps me hard. He's strong, I try to fight him off. I'm strong too. He's angry that I am strong but I'm not strong enough. I look to Jessica, she's wearing my clothes, she's crying, she's saying 'I'm sorry' and I don't know why? I'm tied up, he has me tied up! Oh my God, he's going to take my clothes off, he is taking his pants off!"

I'm going to be sick, I can't hear this! I can't just stand by and hear this! I'm dying from my Angel reliving this nightmare! Please God, make her stop!

She's rocking harder against me, trying to break free, I look at Flynn and he encloses his arms. He wants me to hold Ana tighter which I do, I softly coo in her ear and say, "It's ok Ana, you're safe."

John nods at me as if to say 'Well done.'

Ana begins to tremble and speak again. Help me God! Please help me!

"He's coming towards me, he's removed my clothes leaving me in my bra and underwear, he's going to do it! Please don't I'm a virgin. Is it money you need? I can get you money. Please don't do this to me! He doesn't listen.

I close my eyes, I want it over, I want it over fast! I scream loud, very loud, so loud I feel as though my head will explode. Everything goes black!"

**APOV**

I jump out of Christian's lap and stand up to look around, I need to get my bearings! Where am I? Oh yes, Dr. Flynn's office. I'm trying to get better.

"Oh my God! I just heard everything that I said. It was like I was there again! Only the outcome was different. I wasn't able to fight him off, he subdued me! He was trying to rape me! I remember everything now!"

I run to Christian crying, he stands up and holds me tight. I must have been crying through out my telling them what had happened that night. My nose is runny and I can feel my eyes burning.

"I'm so confused. Is that why these headaches have recurred? Was I trying to purge this memory out in order to allow me to move forward?" I look to Dr. Flynn for answers.

He motions for me to sit down, I look at Christian and for the first time I see him. He is in pain, so much pain. He's crying! I don't understand.

"Come Ana, sit with me." Christian says as I hear his voice cracking. He's trying to be strong, strong for me. I feel sick. I start to tremble.

I hear Dr. Flynn say, "Ana, you need to know that you are safe. No one can hurt you. You understand that don't you? You're in my office and you are safe, you're here with Christian. Christian loves you very much."

"Please Dr. Flynn, what's going on? Please tell me." I beg.

"John," Christian interrupts, "Ana is tired. I want to take her home."

"I don't think that's a good idea Christian, I think we should continue. We are getting somewhere and we need this out. Ana needs to face this now. She's been avoiding it for much too long."

"Dammit John! I said no!"

My head hurts, I don't understand what's happening.

"Christian, she can't get better if she doesn't face this!" Shouts Dr. Flynn.

They're talking about me as though I'm not here! It's driving me crazy!

"Will someone please tell me what's going on? You two obviously know something and you're keeping it from me! I can't do this! Tell me please!" I shout in complete frustration.

"John, please let me." Christian urges.

Dr. Flynn nods.

"Ana, you know that no matter what I say, no matter what I tell you...nothing will change the way I feel for you." Christian says as he sits me down next to him and squeezes my hand.

"Of course Christian, I know that. Now please, I can't take this anymore, just tell me."

"Ana, I'm so sorry baby." Christian says as his voice cracks.

My head is spinning, I think I'm going to be sick...

"Just say it dammit!" I shout.

**CPOV**

Please God help me, help me to be strong for my Angel, for my Ana, for my redeemer.

"Ana, you were raped."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N**

**I know I'm a broken record but if you haven't done so, please read******** "Darkness and White" by the author who goes under the name of "PerhapsPerhapsPerhaps" **

******It's not your typical FSOG type of story as you will read in her summation but the story really is amazing. I hope you read it and enjoy it as much as I do!**

******Ok, I'm done. **

******Enjoy,**

******Rosie**

**CPOV**

Please God help me, help me to be strong for my Angel, for my Ana, for my redeemer.

"Ana, you were raped." The words come out of my mouth and I feel the bile rise in my throat.

Ana's eyes widen in shock. She sits there perfectly still. She looks to me and then to Dr. Flynn.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't raped. Jessica was raped, not me! What's wrong with you two? I certainly would know if I was raped!"

I'm thankful that Ana is not scared or upset, well...not upset in a crying manner.

She's angry, I can handle angry. I've seen her angry. Angry is good!...I think...unless it's our job to tell her that she really was raped. John said that's the only way for her to move forward. She cannot hide from the past. She must face her demons head on.

I know about facing demons. I fucking hate that my Ana has to demons to face! I hate it!

"Ana, I saw the police report. There was an attack, the attack was on you. There is no Jessica." John says in a calm voice.

"What are you talking about? Of course there is a Jessica! I'm not crazy ya know! Christian, tell him! Tell him what I told you about Jessica! You remember don't you?"

"I do remember Ana. That's why you agreed to stay with me, because you were scared."

"See Dr. Flynn, Christian knows I'm telling the truth! I'm not a liar!"

"Ana baby, Dr. Flynn doesn't think you're lying. He thinks you're a little...confused is all."

Ana snaps her head at me.

"What do **you** think Christian? Do **you** think I'm confused too?!"

Oh God, please help me.

"Ana baby..."

"Don't 'Ana baby' me! I want to know what you think Christian!"

I look to Dr. Flynn for help, he nods at me.

"Ana, you've been having some nightmares while you were sleeping. They concerned me, what concerned me more was that you didn't remember having them. Then you had the fight with Elena. Noah said she called you 'Jessica' and you fainted."

Ana looks at me, she's checking out.

I grab her hand, "Please stay with me baby. I'm going to take care of you."

"You...investigated the attack on Jessica?!" Ana shouts.

"I had to Ana, I had to make sure that you were ok. You are my life Ana. I need you healthy. I can't lose you!"

"You aren't going to lose me Christian, I love you. Only you need to listen to me! Both of you! I! Was! Not! Raped! I was attacked, not raped! Jessica was the rape victim not me!"

"Christian, take me home please! I don't want to be here anymore! This was a bad idea!"

"Ana, please wait. Let's hear what John has to say. Please." I plead.

"No Christian, this is ridiculous! If you want to stay fine. I'll wait in the car!"

I look to John and he nods.

"Ok baby, be there in a sec."

I call Taylor.

"Taylor, Miss Steele is on her way out. Make sure she waits in the car."

I close the call and look to John.

"Christian, you did fine."

"No I didn't! What the fuck happened? She's still in denial!"

"Christian, Ana has gone through something traumatic, so much so that she is not ready to face it. Now listen carefully to what I'm about to say. Ana was a virgin before she was raped, but she thinks you took her virginity. Her virginity was precious to her, she's not ready to face the horror of what happened to her, more so now because of you. I'm sorry to tell you, but it's the truth. You are very possessive of Ana and your proprietary feelings have seeped into her subconscious mind."

"I don't understand John. What do you mean?"

"It means that she might be more willing to come to terms with the fact that she was raped if you weren't so possessive of her. Your ownership of being the 'only' one who has 'touched' her in that 'special' way is not allowing her to fully accept what has happened to her. Do you follow?"

I feel sick but I fight the feeling.

"John, I **am** the only one who has touched her in that **special** way! What happened to her before doesn't count!"

"I understand that Christian, but Ana doesn't. She needs your reassurance that she is still precious, still special, regardless of the fact that she wasn't a virgin."

"I see, so what do I do if she wants to...you know."

"Make love you mean?"

"Yes or what if she wants to fuck? What do I do?"

"Just follow her lead, as far as she knows, she wasn't raped. And if you let on or cannot touch her, it will upset her. She will think that something is wrong with her. Do not let that happen. If she has another episode you know that you can call me anytime. Based on her behavior and her denial I expect Ana to be upset. She will not want to discuss what just occurred in my office. Just take her out, enjoy the day but do keep an eye out on her. She is so close, anything might trigger that missing memory."

"Thanks John."

"Of course Christian and again, please call me anytime. I hate to say it but Ana is a ticking time bomb. Take care of her. I'd like to see Ana tomorrow though I highly doubt she would be receptive to seeing me again. Let's wait until next week, perhaps she will be more accepting if we say it's an appointment for you and that you need her to help you work through some things."

I sigh and say, "John, you know Ana is sharp, I fear she will know that the appointment is really for her."

Dr. Flynn says, "It doesn't matter Christian! Make sure she comes, she will try to say everything is fine but I cannot stress enough how important it is that we see her through this."

"Understood John."

I say as I head towards the car.

**APOV**

I walk to the car and Taylor looks concerned. Geez, what is it with them?

"Taylor, wipe the worried look off of your face. I'm fine!"

Taylor nods.

I wait for what seems like a lifetime though it's only ten minutes or so.

"What did Dr. Quack say?" I ask with an attitude.

"Not much baby, he just said to take it slow."

"Well, what the hell does that mean?"

"Ana, I really don't know. I guess I'm just...confused."

"Well, don't worry Christian. I'm not confused, I know what happened that night and I can tell you I was not raped!"

Shit! I forgot about Taylor. He manages not to swerve the car so I guess what I said didn't phase him in the least.

"Christian, I'd like to go home, change my clothes and go to work." I say in frustration. What a wasted morning!

"Ana, I called Noah and told him you would be out for the rest of the week."

"Why did you do that? I want to work!" I shout.

"Ana, you were having nightmares. You were frightened, I wasn't sure how you would be feeling. Please baby, let's just go home and relax. We can enjoy the day and you can return to work tomorrow. What do you say baby?" Christian asks as he gives me his perfect beautiful smile.

"Oh Christian, how can I say 'no' to that gorgeous face of yours?" I purr as I kiss him.

"You can't, that's why we're going to enjoy the day my Angel. How about taking a sail on 'The Grace' today? Are you up to it?"

"Oh yes Christian! That sounds like fun! It's a beautiful day for a sail!" I squeal with excitement.

"Ok, sounds great! I call Gail and have her pack us a picnic basket full of goodies so we enjoy the day."

God I love this man! I have to tell him.

"You know you spoil me don't you Christian? You can take me out on your beautiful boat, I don't have to worry about going to work, you have all the finer things in life. I wasn't impressed at first, but now...I must I am enjoying what we can do together."

"They're just things, items, they didn't really mean much until I met you Ana. I never really enjoyed them. You came into my life and now I love doing all these things with you. I love you Anastasia Rose Steele." He says as he cups my face and kisses me.

"I love you Christian Trevelyan Grey. I cannot wait to be Mrs. Christian Trevelyan Grey!" I squeal with excitement.

*****Time Break*****

**CPOV**

Ana and I spent the day sailing on The Grace, laughing and enjoying the beautiful day. The sun was shining, it was warm, almost an Indian Summer type of day. It was epic, until out of nowhere a dark cloud hovered just above us.

Strangely ominous I thought to myself as I heard John's words, _"Ana is a ticking time bomb."_

Luckily we were just about dock when the rain storm hit. Thunder, lightening, high winds, it was like nothing I had ever experienced.

Ana loved it.

"Come on Christian, run with me in the rain! It feels great!" She screams as she leaves the covered area as we wait for Taylor to pick us up.

I'm so mind fucked right now, all I want to do is hold Ana in my arms and comfort her though I know that's the last thing she wants. I have to do what John says, I have to follow her lead so I play along.

"Woman, you are completely mad!" I shout as I run towards her and wrap her in my arms.

"Mad about you Mr. Grey. You make me so very happy." She moans as she kisses me and parts my mouth with her soft sweet tongue.

God she is good!

"I love you too baby, so very much." I want to fucking scream dammit!

How can she act like everything is fine? This is killing me. I'm dying inside! I'm making mental notes of what I want and need done!

Taylor pulls up, ever prepared he has warm towels and blankets ready for us along with Ana's favorite, hot chocolate.

"Taylor, you are always prepared, thank you." Ana says as she smiles. "You are the right man for the job."

"Miss Steele...I mean Ana, thank you."

"Thank you Taylor and please remember what I said earlier today. I meant it." Ana says in a stern tone.

Taylor looks at my Angel and nods.

"Ana, what's that about? What's going on between you and Taylor?" I ask slightly irritated.

"Relax big guy," She says as she squeezes my thigh. "I merely told Taylor that he is good at his job and I asked him to keep up the good work is all...or something to that effect."

"Why do I feel like there's more to what you said to him?" I ask.

"Because you are a control freak who worries too much over nothing, that's why." She says as she kisses my cheek.

I worry because I fucking love you and want to take care of you and protect you! I'm dying to shout!

**APOV**

We arrive at Escala and Mrs. Jones has prepared chicken soup for dinner.

"A day sailing on The Grace, a wonderful rain storm, hot chocolate and to top it off, chicken soup for dinner! Mrs. Jones, you are the best! Thank you." I say as I approach her and give her a hug.

She's taken back.

"Uh, your quite welcome Ana. Enjoy your dinner you two."

Christian and I eat our dinner in relative silence, I know he's thinking about what happened with Dr. Flynn. I really don't understand why they think I was raped. It makes no sense whatsoever!

There's a huge elephant in the room but I chose to ignore it and so does Christian.

After dinner I tell Christian that I want to "veg out" with a good movie. We watch an 80's movie, one of mom's favorites. "Say Anything." I think it's very romantic.

Christian sits on the sofa and I lay down with my head on his lap, draped in a blanket.

"Look Christian! I love this scene! Christian, get your nose out of those reports and watch this scene with me. It's the best part!"

"Fine, fill me in." He says.

I tell Christian about the boy trying to win the girl back and how he's outside her bedroom window.

Christian watches, he's into the scene.

"What's he doing with that huge radio?"

I laugh, "It's called a boom box Christian! He's going to serenade his girl, listen to the song. It's so romantic!"

"Ah, Peter Gabriel. The boy has good taste. 'In Your Eyes' a classic 80's song" He says.

"You like 80's music?" I ask in shock.

"My parents grew up in the 80's so it was around. They're also from detroit so they are huge fans of The Mowtown Sound as well. That's why I chose the song, 'My Girl' for the fireworks display."

I turn to look up at Christian, completely forgetting about the movie, "That display was beautiful Christian." I say as I reach my arms up to his face and pull him down to kiss me.

"You know Ana, I actually thought about proposing to you during the fireworks display."

"You did?!" I am in shock!

"I did baby. Only you're so unpredictable. I can never tell how you are going to react. You are my own little firecracker baby."

"Christian, I love you. Kiss me again." I demand.

After we finish the movie Taylor asks to speak to Christian so I head upstairs and take a long relaxing bath.

As I soak in the tub I try to recall the memories of that night but for whatever reason, I can't bring them to my mind. What the heck is wrong with me? Why is it I can remember sometimes and other times I cannot?

I push those thoughts out of my head and try again to relax in the tub, I hear the door open and Christian looks upset.

"What wrong? Are you ok my future husband?" I ask, happy that I made him smile.

"Ana, I have a security issue at GEH and I need to go address it at once." He says as he approaches me and kisses my nose.

"How long will you be out?"

"Not long baby, Sawyer is here as well as Gail, let them know if you need anything. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Ok, be careful and please come back to me."

"Always my Angel, always."

After my bath I decide to go exploring, Christian showed me his library which rivals no other! It's spectacular. He also has a small collection of books in his office so I decide to see what he's reading.

As I walk in Christian's office I can smell his scent. He must have been speaking to Taylor in here just before he left, I miss him already. I take a look at the books on his desk. Boring, boring, boring. Nothing but business and economics. It's no wonder the man is genius and can make money just by falling out of bed!

I look at the picture on his desk, it's the same one on my desk at LBP. The "Graduation Picture"...it seems like it was only yesterday and it seems like a million years ago! The frame has an inscription, I pick it up. It reads, "Forever Mine, My Angel."

I smile and get that warm all over feeling, I place the photo back on his desk and as I do I see a folder labeled WSU Police Report.

I stare at it for a moment and I hear and feel my heart race. I know what I'm going to do, I'm just trying to gather the strength to do it.

I carefully study the folder to make sure that when I am finished, that I place it back exactly as it was.

I read the e-mail first.

_Mr. Grey,_

_Please see attached police report along with the enclosed photos of the night in question. As you can see the assailant was caught by the local WSU Police Department, the victim was in shock and unable to speak. The victim attempted to fight off the assailant which is why the perpetrator was battered and bruised, unfortunately the victim was eventually overpowered and raped. Please see enclosed photos. These documents were extremely difficult to acquire so I am assuming that either the victim or perpetrator had some 'pull' with the authorities. Someone wanted their privacy protected, I cannot and will not assume who is being protected though I do want you to be aware that someone with deep pockets made this information nearly impossible for me to obtain, much less send to you. In all my years of doing 'research,' this by far was the most challenging for me both professionally and personally. Please note the name of the victim and please accept my sincere apologies._

**_Anastasia Rose Steele._**

_The police report also states that when the victim was finally able to speak, she was being carried into the emergency transportation vehicle. She stated and I quote, "Please you have to help her, please go back and get Jessica."_

_As you can see by the police report, a thorough investigation was conducted and they did not find any Jessica in the apartment. Matter of fact it was noted that the only person on lease for the apartment was Miss Anastasia Rose Steele._

_I am still in the process of trying to locate the assailant, as I am sure you would like to take 'matters into your own hands.' I will be in touch, in the meantime please know that I am working on this 24/7 Sir._

_Please let me know if there is anything else that you need or would like me to do. I do have one request Sir. I would like Taylor informed of this matter, I understand that this is a sensitive issue however I need some muscle and I know you trust Taylor implicitly as do I. I will await your decision Sir._

_Welch._


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N**

**Let me start by saying thank you for the PM's and reviews from some of you wondering if I'm ok. I'm fine just busy living life. Again, please forgive my short comings and spelling errors, it is my pet peeve but I have to get over it and get this out to you all as soon as possible because if I hate waiting for chapters when I'm following a story, I know you hate waiting too and we all know that "waiting sucks!" That's one of my reviewers/followers sign on name and I LOVE IT!**

**Since I'm a 'newbie' to FanFiction, I'm still learning terms and jargon so can you tell me what "OOC" means? I believe "A/U" means Alternate Universe correct? Are there any other terms I should familiarize myself with? I learned "Lemons" means sex. I found that out after I wrote my first sex scene. :P**

**Just a friendly reminder of what I stated in Chapter 39. My story is going to "Jump The Shark" so to speak. With that said, also remember that the medical issues are for the benefit of my story, so pretty please no reviews about this not being medically possible, this is just me using my "Poetic License" (Thanks Angela76 for the use of that phrase!) in a place called fan FICTION. One more thing, with regard to the subject of rape, I only know what I see on Law & Order SVU. I'm not an expert nor do I claim to be. **

**Shebby87,**

**I got your PM and I want to let you know that I will be using your name "Siobhan" in my story. You are going to have a brief but HUGE impact! You probably won't appear until I reach the 50's Chapters. Either way, I will PM you to let you know the exact Chapter so you can be sure to catch it!**

**Thanks again to everyone for all your wonderful reviews! Thank you to my most recent follower/reviewer thepumpkinqueen712. She probably won't read this for a while as she is reading my story in increments but I still wanted to give her a shout out! :D**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**

**CPOV**

Fucking Leila evaded us again! What is she thinking? What the hell does she want from me?

Christ! I'm finally happy and I have to deal with this shit! I need to make sure Leila is caught and dealt with before she runs into Anastasia.

I don't want them to speak to each other, ever! I did some of the heaviest and hardest shit with Leila. She never once used the safe word.

Leila was sneaky, Taylor and Gail said that she would try to sneak in to my bedroom and she would at times insist that they address her as Mrs. Grey. That's when I put a stop to it. She wanted to marry me and she somehow thought that if she could take the punishments that I would eventually fall in love with her.

I canceled our contract and gave her everything that she acquired during our term, including the car. She was my best sub but for all intents and purposes she was also my worst sub.

I walk into the apartment and everything is eerily quiet. I have an ominous feeling that I cannot shake. I run upstairs and shout "Ana, Ana! Where are you?"

I run downstairs, "Sawyer, have you seen Ana?" I shout.

Sawyer quickly stands and says, "No Sir, last I saw her she was headed towards the library. She wanted to read a book." He says as we check the library.

She's not there, "Sawyer, check with Gail and search the entire premises! Go now!" I shout.

I call her cell phone, it's ringing in the kitchen so I'm hoping she hasn't left. I recall her wanting to know what I was reading lately and saying that my books are in my office.

Fuck!

I left the WSU File on my fucking desk!

Shit!

I run mad speed to my office and the door flies open so hard I hear something rustle. I look around but she's nowhere to be seen!

Where could my baby be? I still for a moment and I take in her scent, she was here. I can smell her, I can practically feel her presence. I look at my desk.

Fuck!

The folder is missing, it's not on my desk!

Shit!

I hear a noise, I run quickly towards my desk and pull my chair out.

I see Anastasia huddled under my desk.

"It's not me, it's not me." She whispers over and over again.

She's sniffling and I can see the remains of what appears to be the WSU Police Report and the attached photos. They're ripped to shreds.

Oh God!

"Ana," I say softly as I get on my hands and knees to approach her. "Ana, it's me baby." I say softly again as I stretch my hand out to reach her.

Ana doesn't respond to my words. She sits there, knees to her chest, rocking back and forth whispering,"It's not me, it's not me."

I grab my phone from my pocket, I text Taylor to come in to my office QUIETLY.

Taylor flies in and once inside, I wave my hand so that he knows I'm on the floor. He walks around the desk and sees me, he peeks under and takes in the scene. Me on my hands and knees and Anastasia on the floor, cowering, rocking back and forth and whimpering.

"Call Dr. Flynn, tell him to get over here now."

"Yes Sir," Taylor says quietly with sadness in his eyes.

When Taylor returns he tells me, "Flynn is on his way Sir."

I can only nod as I try to reach Ana, afraid that if I touch her, she will freak out even more than she already has.

Flynn arrives within minutes. Taylor leads him in. John surveys the situation and says, "Christian, I need you to listen to me."

"Christ John, just tell me what to do! Please!" I say frustrated and angry that I have no control. I'm lost, I'm fucking lost and I don't know how to help my Angel!

"You need to leave Christian. You, Taylor, out, now." He says calmly.

Taylor and I don't move.

John looks up at us, "Do you want to help Ana?"

He doesn't give us a moment to answer and says, "Leave now!"

"I'll be right outside the door." I say as Taylor follows.

We stand outside speechless...we have no words.

After what seems like a lifetime, Taylor breaks the silence, "I've spoken to Welch Sir."

"And?"

"Well Sir, it's like this. I know what you're thinking, I know what you want done. I would want it done too Sir, if I was in your situation."

I can sense Taylor's hesitance.

"Spit it out Taylor!"

"I want to do it Sir, it cannot be done by anyone other than me! I...I need to do this for Miss Steele...for Ana. Please Sir, as long as I've been employed by you, I've never asked you for anything. I'm asking you now. Please give me the go ahead to...handle this."

Can I do this? Can I make the call?

"Taylor, I cannot ask you to do this. You'd be risking everything. I couldn't protect you. If word got out..."

"It won't Sir, it won't get it out. I'm a professional. You only hire the best, that's why you hired me. And for the record Sir, you are not asking me to do anything. I am telling you, I want to take care this. I can finish him, I can end him and I can make him disappear as though the animal never existed...Sir."

It should be me! I want it to be me! I want to kill him with my own hands for...Christ! I can't go there at the moment. I need to be strong, I need to be in control for my Angel, my Ana, my redeemer. She saved me and now I must save her.

"Sir, please. You have to let me do this."

I summon up the strength to speak, "Taylor the job is yours, only you cannot do anything until I give the go ahead. Nothing happens yet. We need to move cautiously and carefully. We want clear heads. Understand?"

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir. I may need to leave the country for a while once it's done. Gail cannot know about this. We'll have to come up with something."

"We'll deal with that later Taylor. Right now I need to focus on getting Ana better."

"Of course Sir. I'll be in my office if you need me." Taylor says as he walks away.

"Taylor!" I call out.

He turns quickly.

"Thank you."

He nods and leaves.

It's been about 30 agonizing minutes!

What the fuck is happening? How's my baby doing?

The door to my office slowly opens and I see Anastasia. She is being held up by John. I don't know what to do so I stand still. Afraid that any move I make might trigger a bad reaction.

John motions to me so I walk slowly over until I am in front of Ana.

"Ana? Are you ok baby?"

"Christian," Ana speaks, her voice is fragile, my baby is broken! Help me God, please!

Ana continues to speak, "Dr. Flynn gave me something to help me sleep. I'm so tired. I just want to lie down and go to bed. Can I do that please?"

I look to Flynn who nods.

"Of course Ana, anything you want. Let's get you upstairs. I'm going to carry you, is that ok baby?"

"Christian, we're not married yet, but ok."

Fuck! My beautiful Angel. She's still trying to keep things light. My heart is fucking shattered and she wants me to smile.

My God, how does she fucking do it?! I wonder to myself as we reach my bedroom, **our** bedroom.

John pulls the duvet back and by the time I place Ana in the bed she is sound asleep.

"I gave her a sedative. She should sleep through the night. I want you both in my office first thing in the morning."

"John, what the fuck happened? I know she saw the report and photos. I'm assuming she must have had some sort of mental breakdown when she read the report and saw the...photos." My voice cracks as I think of my baby all alone looking at that horrific information.

"You are correct. From what I was able to gather, from what little she gave me, she still believes that there is a Jessica. She is having a hard time accepting what was done to her. Seeing the report, brought it a little closer to home for her. I would never recommend anyone coming to terms with their rape in this manner but what's done is done. She might be willing to accept the truth now."

"Fuck John! What the hell do I do? I'm dying, I want to help but I fucking don't know how!" I realize I'm shouting and look quickly to my sleeping Angel.

"She's out Christian, don't worry." John says.

"You didn't answer my question John. What do I do?" I ask in frustration and fear.

"You love her Christian, just as you always have. She should sleep through the night, make sure she eats a good breakfast and meet me in my office. Ana needs all your love, strength and support. She will get through this Christian. I promise you."

"Thanks John, have Taylor see you out. I want to stay with Ana."

"Of course. I shall see you in the morning."

While Ana sleeps I take a quick shower. So many things are running through my mind. The most important thing is getting my Ana back. She is so fucking strong and she's going to need all of her strength to get through this. I cannot imagine her going through this on her own! I have so many questions running through my mind.

What about her mom and Ray? Do they know? I wouldn't think so, they wouldn't be so relaxed about her living out here practically on her own. They love her too much to have left her to her own coping devices! I love her so fucking much! This is fucking killing me!

I do want that fucker dead! I want to kill him with my bare hands! I've never in my life felt so much anger, rage and hatred for a person. Hell, not even the crack whore's pimp made me feel this way.

What does that say about me? About the type of person that I am. Do I not care about my own life? I care about it now, only since Anastasia has come into my life. I want to live my life loving her.

I dress quickly in my boxers and nothing else, I want to feel as close to her as possible. I lay gently in the bed, I want to pull her near me but I fear how she might react.

I hear Ana moan and I lie still.

"Christian," She says as she extends her arm. "Christian, where are you? I need you." She's talking in her sleep.

"Taylor, Please take care of Christian. I'm worried for him. Please take care of him. I love him so much."

I feel the tears falling freely down my fucking face. Dammit! I cannot love her more! She's fucked up and she's worrying about me! I can never love her enough! Loving her for a lifetime will not be enough! She deserves so much more!

"I'm here Ana," I say as I bring her near. She nuzzles and kisses my chest.

"Christian, I love you so much. I worry about you. I need to take care of you."

I don't think I've ever heard myself cry until now.

Ana moves and her eyes open, she looks at me with those big blue child like eyes.

Fuck! Has she heard me crying?

I'm the one that is supposed to be strong for her!

"Christian, it's ok. Please don't cry. I'm going to be fine. I'm going to get through this. I have to! I love you and we are going to get married. I need to lean on you, I need your strength and love to see me through this."

I kiss her forehead and say, "You have my strength and love Ana. You are my everything."

She goes back to sleep.

I have time to think now, think about how I'm going to speak to Ana, should she choose to do so with regard to her 'virginity.' I need to make it perfectly clear that I love her regardless of what happened to her. Surely she must know that. We've been through far too much for me to give a shit about that.

Sure it was important to me and it still is. As far as I'm concerned she was a virgin. Though I wouldn't stress that opinion on Ana. I wasn't the one that was raped. I'm not sure how she would feel about my saying that she was a virgin. I just have to follow her lead.

I'm so fucking confused. I still don't understand how she could have suppressed something so horrible. I suppose it's like John said. The mind is a powerful thing. Her mind was protecting from the ugliness that she lived through.

I'm angry at myself as I think back to my showing my beautiful Angel my playroom. She was so sweet and innocent. Fucking hell! That's probably why she passed out!

Looking at that playroom would fucking scare the shit out of any virgin but showing it to my Angel, who was raped?!

"Fuck!" I shout. I still as I hope I don't wake up Ana.

No, she's still sleeping. Now I think back to all the kinky fuckery, shit! I'm fucking lucky she didn't have a flashback while we were fucking!

Oh Mother of God! I'm a fucked up son of a crack whore. I'm a fucked up monster! How could I do that shit with her? Knowing that she...

_Oh Jesus Christ! Will you stop beating yourself and me up please?! You didn't know her story! Hell, you didn't know she was a virgin so stop this shit right now! We need to be strong! She needs us Grey! Now more than ever! Get your shit together!_

He's right, or rather I'm right. I can't go there.

First things first, no more thinking, no more over analyzing. I need to sleep. I need my rest, I need to be the best I can be for my baby.

I drift off cradling Ana safely in my arms...

I wake to Ana fighting to break away from my grasp.

"Oh my God! No! How could this happen? How could I forget?!"

"Ana, what is it baby?"

Ana looks up at me and hugs me hard.

"Please don't leave me Christian! Please tell me that nothing has changed!"

"I don't understand. I'm not going anywhere Ana. I love you! You're going to be my wife, remember baby?"

"No matter what Christian? No matter what I say, will you still love me?" She asks as she's trembling and crying.

"Ana, no more tears baby. I cannot bear to see you cry. I will always love you Ana, always. Nothing will change that. Now tell me. What has you so upset?"

Ana takes a deep breath and hugs me hard, "Christian...I was raped!"


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N**

**I'm going to try to write and post a few chapters this week-end because I want to get out of the dark stages of my story line. I've shed more than a few tears and this is tearing me apart!**

**Welcome to my latest follower the lovely vivietta who just discovered my story, enjoy!**

**Let's all enjoy a tall glass of "lemonade" shall we? :P**

**APOV**

Oh dear God. How could I forget something like this? I don't understand how this could have happened. I remember reading the e-mail from Christian's security advisor and next thing you know, I was under Christian's desk. Some of the memories of the horrible night came back to me and the WSU police report helped me to fill in the blanks.

I jump up from the bed and run to the bathroom and throw up. My mind is shambles, how? I don't understand how I could have made up Jessica. It was so real! Everything was so real!

Christian is behind me, holding my hair as I try to stand up. My legs are weak.

"Ana, let me help me you. Your shaking baby."

My head doesn't hurt but my body feels awful. I have no strength.

"Christian, I really need to brush my teeth but I can't at the moment. I need to get my bearings. Can you help me sit down on the bed?"

"Of course baby, should I carry you or would you prefer to walk?" He asks.

I look up at my man, he looks tired, so very tired. I start to cry.

"Oh baby, it's ok. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere baby. Let's get you taken care of."

"Oh Christian, it's not that." I say as he carries me and I caress his beautiful face. "It's you, you look so tired. You look like you've aged ten years overnight." I say as I sigh.

"Well, that should help me with my mergers and hostile take overs. Everyone says I look like a kid fresh out of college so perhaps my aging will help smooth things over." He says with a small smile as he places me on the bed.

"It's not funny Christian, I'm doing this to you and it hurts. I'm the one that is causing you this pain."

I hate it! Christian has had enough shit to deal with and now he has to deal with me. I know he loves me so I know exactly what he's going through, knowing that the one you love is in pain and you just have to 'deal' with it.

That's how I felt and feel when I think about what he went through as a child with his birth mother and the pimp. Then I think about what The Snake did to him! I hate not being able to erase the pain and now I'm putting him through the same shit!

"Ana, I will not have any of that! Of course I'm in pain. Seeing you this way is killing me! Just as I know that you feel the same way about my pain, knowing about my fifty shades of my fucked up life! It's just the way it is!"

"Wow Christian, aren't you the strong one?"

"For you baby, I am Cratus! Don't you forget that."

"Ah yes, Cratus, The God of Strength. I don't need Cratus, just my Christian." I say as I make to stand.

"You're ready to stand up now? Here," He says as he extends his hand. "Let me help you baby." Christian says as he holds me.

"Walk me to the bathroom so I can brush my teeth please." I say as the enormity of what I said a mere few moments ago hits me.

I was raped. There is no Jessica. I was raped.

I brush my teeth as I watch the tears fall down my face. Christian is next to me brushing his teeth, not taking his eyes off of me.

When we finish I say quickly before I lose my nerve, "I think I need to see Dr. Flynn this morning. I need to hash all of this out."

"Of course baby, let's eat some breakfast. I'll call John to let him know that we will be in to see him this morning." Christian says as he hugs me from behind.

**CPOV**

I cannot believe how brave my Angel is being. Is she doing this for me? So I don't see her fall apart? I hope not. She needs to know that no matter how much it does hurt me to see her in pain, it's something she must go through in order to begin the healing process, especially because she has suppressed the memory for so long a time.

Fuck! I guess all those therapy sessions with John actually sunk into my thick stubborn skull!

Taylor walks out of his office as Ana and I finish eating breakfast.

"Taylor, get the car ready. Ana and I will be seeing Dr. Flynn later this morning."

Taylor tries to remain impassive, but I can see a mixture of surprise and relief on his face. I know he wants Ana to deal with this as well. It's just going to be difficult to finally face all of it.

"Yes Sir."

Ana and I shower, I wash her beautiful body, slowly and lovingly as I trying to drown out what was done to her. We've not made love since my birthday Tuesday night. It's Thursday morning.

As much as I try to control myself, my dick is rock solid.

Fuck!

I don't want her to feel any type of pressure. Much as I would love to feel her, much as I want to be inside her, I can't. I need to focus on what Ana needs and not my own selfish needs.

"Christian?" Ana says as she breaks me out of my desirous thoughts.

"What is it baby? Shall I scrub your back?" I ask as I try to turn her away from me and my very hard cock, so I can scrub her back .

She turns back to me and cups my face, "I need you Christian. Will you make love to me please?"

Fuck! What the fuck do I do? Of course I want to love her! I just don't want to hurt her. If I try to come up with an excuse she will think I don't want her and nothing could be further from the truth!

"Ana, I want you. I love you. I need you so much. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Christian, I want you to make love to me. I need this, I need to know that we are ok. It's the only way I know." She pleads.

I have to let her know how I feel, I have to tell her. This is the only way for our relationship to work.

"Listen Ana, I want to be very clear. You need to know that we are ok. Do you understand?"

Ana looks up at me as the water rushes down our bodies, she looks lost.

"Ana, we do not need to make love to prove that we are ok. I'm not going anywhere baby. Nothing has changed, my feelings for you haven't changed. I love you and I want you to be my wife, understand?"

She can only manage a slight nod.

"Good, now having said that, knowing how I feel, I very much want to make love to you. Not to prove anything to you, we are just two people who want to make love to each other. Would you like to do that Ana?"

"Yes Christian, I would. I very much want to make love to you, my future husband. Thank you for being mine. I am so lucky that I have you in my life."

"Ana, I am the lucky one baby. Don't you forget that." I say.

"We are both lucky." Ana purrs as she grabs hold of my length and proceeds to stroke me.

Fuck, that feels so damn good. I've missed Ana's touch. I'm not going to lead, I'm going to follow Ana. I will do what she wants.

"Tell me what you want Ana, my body is yours. I am yours...forever." I moan with desire.

"Oh God Christian, I love you. I love you and need you so much. Your words alone can move me..." She says as she kneels in front of me and takes me in her mouth.

Oh Jesus, please help me. I want to enjoy this and although I am all about control and it's only been two fucking days, it seems like a fucking lifetime ago!

"Oh God Ana, yes. That feels so good baby!" I say as her mouth takes me in. I'm trying not to buck my pelvis as much as I want to fuck her mouth.

She knows me so well as she pauses to look up at me with those beautiful baby blues.

"Christian, I know you like this. Move baby, please."

Fuck it!

I grab her head, I push myself in and out of her fuckable mouth. I feel the magic of her tongue work its wonders on my cock.

"Ana, please. I want to be inside you and if you keep this up I'm going to come baby."

She stops and flicks the tip of my cock and says, "Yes, come baby. I want to taste you."

Oh God yes!

Ana takes me in her mouth again, going in an out, licking me and tasting me while she caresses my balls. She is so good at this! She knows what I want and I cannot love her enough!

My legs go tense and she knows I'm near, I hear her mouth say, "Mmmmhmmm."

I come in her mouth and she takes every last drop, milking me wanting more, needing more, running her magical tongue on my cock.

She stands and holds me tight, nuzzling in my chest. We are slippery bodies that want more, more of a connection.

"Take me Christian, I need to feel you inside of me, please. I want your love. I need your love."

"Ana, my Angel. I need you too baby!" I shout as I carry her out of the shower. Our bodies dripping wet.

I lay her carefully on the bed and she's shivering.

Fuck! Is she scared?

"I'm fine Christian, just a little cold." She says as she reads my mind.

I turn up the heat and lie down next to Ana. I prop myself up on my elbow and lean into her. I kiss her and she parts her mouth allowing my tongue entrance in the wonders of her mouth. I nip at her full bottom lip, the lip that drives me wild when she bites down on it. I suckle and nip at it.

"Ana, you taste so sweet baby. I love you baby."

Ana arches her back, she wants more.

"I know another part of my body that you say tastes sweet as well. Don't you want to taste me there?" She moans.

"Oh yes Ana, yes!" I shout as I work my way down to her beautiful pussy. It's fucking glorious! I don't waste anytime and I go right for the money!

"Yes, oh yes Christian! You know what I like. Do it, make me come. I need this, I need you, I love you!" She shouts.

"Always wet and always ready for me Ana, I love you and your body my Angel." I moan with desire.

I lick her folds and thrust my fingers in and out while she moans and pushes up against my fingers. I lick her clit and rub my thumb against it while I finger fuck her gently and slowly.

"Come on baby, you know what I want! Come for me baby!"

"Christian!" She shouts as she explodes.

"That's right baby, you took care of me and that was for you. Now let's take care of us...together baby." I say as I enter her beautiful world.

It feels so good to be back 'home' again, inside my Ana. I love the way my cock feels encased in her love. Thrusting in and out, her juices flowing with mine.

"Oh Ana, there's no where I'd rather be than inside you, lost in your world. I love Anastasia Rose Steele, you are my world, you will soon be my wife."

"Christian, yes...God you make me feel so good. I love the way you love me Christian. Please baby, I want to be on top."

With her words, I grab her hands and I roll over. Allowing her to take me.

"Oh yes, this feels so good Christian." She says as she tips her head back and I feel the drops of water land on my thighs and legs from her wet hair. It feels so good, so fucking erotic.

"Christian, move against me, please baby!" She demands.

I buck myself upward and she leans forward her hair falling in front of her face, she's close. Her wet hair dripping on my chest, she leans forward and licks the droplets.

"Christian, I love licking your chest."

She tenses up and I know it's time, I thrust harder desperately wanting to come with her, I need for us to come together and then I feel it, "That's right baby, give it to me!" I shout.

We explode together and she falls on my chest.

"I love you Anastasia, I love you with all my heart and soul." I say as I try to catch my breath.

Ana lifts her head and kisses my chest, "I love you Christian, forever."

*****Outside Dr. Flynn's Office*****

**APOV**

"It's like deja vu isn't it gentlemen?" I say trying to lighten up the mood.

It doesn't work, Christian just looks out the window and Taylor doesn't respond. I guess it's up to me. I need to reassure both of them that I know what I'm getting into this time.

"Well, since you've both apparently lost your manners I will let myself out."

And with those words Taylor jumps into action. He rushes to open the door for Christian and I follow him out.

I look at Taylor and hug him again, "If this is deja vu, I better complete the scene. Taylor, I know what happened. I'm not going to be blindsided this time. I'm strong, I can do this but please remember what I said. Christian needs you, he needs all of us. He's going to be busy taking care of me, I need to make sure that someone takes care of him."

I kiss his cheek and he nods.

"Let's go Christian," I say as I take his hand and wrap it around my waist. "I'm ready this time. I can do this."

"Of course you can baby, you can do anything!" He says as we prepare to walk inside the building.

I square my shoulders back as if I'm walking up to home plate. Ready to face a fastball right down the middle only this time I have my bat and I'm going to hit it out of the park!

**TPOV**

"It's like deja vu isn't it gentlemen?" Ana says with a smile on her face.

How the fuck can she try to make a joke at a time like this? Christ! What the hell is she thinking? Then I realize it, the kid is trying to make things easy on us. The fucking men in the car. She is trying to reassure the men with dicks who just turned into sniveling pussies!

"Well, since you've both apparently have lost your manners I will let myself out." Ana says with a bit of an attitude.

I don't fucking think so! I jump out of the car and open the door for The Boss and he in turn extends a hand to Ana.

Fuck, the kid is right! This is like deja vu!

Only something is different this time. She's ready. I can feel it and before I continue getting lost in my thoughts, she does it again. She launches herself at me and hugs me hard.

"If this is deja vu, I better complete the scene." Ana says with a soft giggle before she continues, "Taylor, I know what happened. I'm not going to be blindsided this time. I'm strong, I can do this but please remember what I said. Christian needs you, he needs all of us. He's going to be busy taking care of me, I need to make sure that someone takes care of him."

She kisses my cheek and I know I'm fucking blushing! Shit! I'm the baddest mother fucker I know and the kid can make me blush!

"Let's go Christian," Ana says as she takes his hand and wraps it around her waist. "I'm ready this time. I can do this."

"Of course you can baby, you can do anything!" He says they walk in the building.

The Boss has truly found that one in a million with Miss Steele. I can't help but think of my beautiful Gail.

We are both lucky mother fuckers...who are going to get into some serious and heavy shit once the smoke clears. God help us, God help us all.

**This is getting very intense. Let me know what you think!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**


	48. Chapter 48

**APOV**

I take a deep breath and get myself psyched up. I can do this, with Christian at my side...hell, I can do anything! I squeeze Christian's hand hard and I start to tremble, ever so slightly.

"Ana, are you ok baby? What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" He asks as he stops us from walking in and he turns my body to face him.

"I was just thinking that I can do this, with you at my side, I can do anything." I say as I tip toe to kiss his cheek.

"You can baby and I will always be at your side."

Christian opens the door and we are again greeted by Dr. Flynn.

"Christian, Ana, do come in." He says. "Have a seat. We will get right down to business."

I immediately start laughing, Christian and Dr. Flynn both look at me in horror.

"Uhm, it's ok. It was just another deja vu moment is all. Relax, I'm fine." I say nervously. "I'm not going to freak out or anything. You're not going to have to lock me up in an institution, I won't let you!" I say as I smile.

"I don't understand." Dr. Flynn says, "What deja vu?" He asks.

I explain about the moment in the car and then say, "What you said right now, those were the exact words that you used the last time I was here."

"Ah, very well. Let's change that deja vu moment and move forward from here on in. What do you say Ana?"

"I say, let's do it!"

"So tell me Ana, how are you feeling today?"

I look at Christian and blush slightly because I honestly feel much better. Especially knowing that Christian's feelings haven't changed and making love was something that I needed for me, for my soul.

Christian leans over and kisses me, startling me a bit but in a good way. I can only smile at Dr. Flynn.

"I see," Dr. Flynn says. "Tell me Ana."

"Well Dr. Flynn, I honestly feel much better today. I know I have a whole mountain of issues to deal with, but knowing that Christian still loves me, despite my...past, makes it easier for me to deal with this...issue. No...I mean with this..."

"It's ok baby." Christian chimes in. "You don't have to say it."

Dr. Flynn frowns at Christian but before Dr. Flynn addresses Christian, I quickly speak up.

"No Christian, I need to say it. Having Christian here by my side, he's my rock. I can deal with the fact that I was...raped."

There is a long silence, as though we were all waiting for me to say it.

"There see, I said it. I was...raped. The world hasn't come to an end and I am still here and Christian still loves me. That's all that matters."

"Ana, you're right. There is still so much more that needs to be addressed but you are most definitely on the right path to healing and moving forward."

"Can you tell me what happened Ana, what's your earliest memory from last night?"

"I remember everything Dr. Flynn. I remember reading the e-mail and then seeing the photos of the damage that was done to my body, only I don't understand how something like that can happen to me and I just shut it all out. It doesn't make any sense."

"Go on." Dr. Flynn motions as Christian squeezes my hand, raises it up to his lips and kisses my knuckles ever so gently.

"I remember being angry, angry at myself. Blaming myself for letting it happen."

"Ana," Christian says, "It wasn't your fault."

"Christian, please don't interrupt." Dr. Flynn scolds, "This is Ana's time. She needs to let this out."

"Sorry John."

I snap my head to Christian, "Wow, I don't hear that often! Christian Grey apologizing?!"

The room is silent, "So much for lightening the mood. Ok, I'll continue. Yes, I blamed myself and was in denial. I curled up in a ball and said, something like, 'It wasn't me, it was Jessica' and I got very confused. Jessica seemed...so real!"

"Did you have her for any classes at WSU?" Asks Dr. Flynn.

"No."

"Did you go out together?"

"No."

"Did she ever go out?"

"No."

"I see."

"I get it. I made her up. I'm over it, I just want to know how I move forward from here? Can you help me with that Dr. Flynn? I need to be well. I have a man who wants to marry me and I want to marry him and I won't do it until I get a clean bill of health."

"Well I must say Miss Steele, you are quite tenacious. A characteristic that will come in handy in order for you to move forward."

"Well, let's just say that I have my reasons for wanting to get well as soon as possible." I say as I squeeze Christians hand as I raise it to my cheek and then kiss it ever so lovingly.

Christian beams at me blushing. I made my future husband blush! These moments are far and in between and just as I'm about to make a comment, Dr. Flynn chimes in.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey! I do believe you are blushing." Says the good Dr. Flynn.

Christian smiles and says, "I told you from the beginning John! I'm over the moon for Ana."

"Ana, how do you feel about Christian knowing about your rape?"

"Well, if I'm being completely honest...I was scared. My virginity was very important to me and I know Christian looked at my virginity as a precious gift that I saved just for him."

"It still is precious Ana, don't you see?" Christian says with conviction.

"I know that now Christian and I do feel better about it but I was really concerned about how you would...we would...you know?"

Oh God can I discuss this with a stranger? I feel my face getting hot, I'm blushing!

"Ana," Dr. Flynn chimes in, "Are you talking about making love?"

"Oh God Dr. Flynn this is really difficult to discuss with you."

"You're doing fine Ana, go on."

"Well, yes. I was worried about us making love. I wasn't sure Christian would still want me or look at me the same way." I say as I feel the tears falling down my face.

Christian kisses me, squeezes my hand and passes me a tissue to wipe my tears.

Dr. Flynn says, "So let me ask you this, have you two made love since you have both come to realize about the rape?"

I jump in really quick so as to not give Christian an opportunity to answer, I want to let them both know that I can discuss this, that I can do this, that I am on the road to recovery.

"Yes Dr. Flynn we have, just this morning and matter of fact it, was mind blowingly awesome if you must know!" I say as I smile and kiss Christian quickly on his cheek.

Christian's jaw is on the floor! I think I shocked him with my candor!

"Christian, are you ok?" Asks Dr. Flynn.

"Uh yeah, I'm...fine."

"What is it? Go on." Dr. Flynn motions with his hand for Christian to keep sharing what's on his mind.

"Well, I guess I'm a little surprised at how open Ana is being about our sex life, but she is correct." He says as he squeezes my thigh. "This morning was fucking amazing!"

"Oh my God Christian, let's not go that far!" I blush even more.

"Well, it sounds like Christian is being very supportive of you and your feelings doesn't it Ana?"

"Yes, he is Dr. Flynn. Christian has been wonderful. I'm still having a hard time accepting what has happened to me and why I cannot recall the details. That's another thing Dr. Flynn. Is it important for me to remember '**everything**' that happened? Because truth be told I don't want to remember. I've admitted that it occurred, can't we just go on from there?"

"Well Ana, my fear of you not recalling '**everything**' concerns me in that I would hate for a memory to come out unexpectedly. God forbid you and Christian are in the middle of making love and you have a moment of total recall. That could lead to a mental breakdown and we obviously don't want that." Dr. Flynn says with a concerned look on his face.

"I get it Dr. Flynn and I agree, I just don't like it. I don't want to remember!" I shout and start crying.

Christian takes me in his lap and says, "It's ok baby. It's ok. Ana, if it's ok with you and Dr. Flynn, I would like to be here when he takes you back. If that's what you want Ana. If that's ok with you and John?"

I look to Dr. Flynn and say, "Is that ok Dr. Flynn? May Christian be with me when we do this?"

"Of course Ana, it will be fine. I think it's a good thing for both of you." He says.

"Thanks Dr. Flynn." I say "I need to come to grips with this rape, with my not being a virgin. It hurts me to know that my gift was stolen from me."

"Ana, oh baby. You were still a virgin when we met as far as I was concerned, what happened to you was not by choice baby."

Suddenly I'm filled with anger and rage! The hate is coursing through my body. I jump off of Christian's lap and scream!

**CPOV**

"No Christian! No! I don't give a shit about you and your **'**_**As far as I'm concerned you were a virgin when we met'**_ bull shit!" I was raped!" Ana screams.

"I was raped!" She screams louder.

I freeze just watching her, not knowing what to do.

Fuck!

"Oh my God! God help me! I was fucking raped!" Ana says as she falls to the floor.

Dr. Flynn and I quickly try to help Ana up.

"No! Don't touch me! Leave me the fuck alone!" She shouts as she's heaving trying to take in air, as though she's having trouble breathing.

"Why?! Why did this happen? What the hell did I do wrong?! Fuck! Oh my God! I want my mommy! I want Ray! I need my daddy! I need my mom! Why couldn't I fight him off?!"

She's rambling and it's fucking killing me! Blaming herself for something that was not her fault!

I'm so fucking angry and I'm lost in this moment of anger and rage. I don't give a shit! I'm going to tell Taylor, I'm going to give him the go ahead. Who ever this mother fucker is, he is dead! He is so fucking dead!

Ana is pounding her fisted hands on the floor, "Why! Why me?! It's my fault! I should have fought him off! Oh God! I am going crazy! I don't care what you say! Jessica is real! It couldn't have been me! Why? Why me?! Oh God!"

"Christian!" Dr. Flynn shouts. "Help me. Hold Ana, I'm going to sedate her."

"What?!" Ana shouts. "No! I don't want to be drugged dammit!"

Ana stands up and says, "I'm fine! Ok, I'm not fine but I don't want to be drugged."

"Dr. Flynn?" I look to John for help.

"Ana, that's fine if you don't want to be drugged but I need you calm. Can you calm down?"

"I'm trying Dr. Flynn, it's just...difficult. I mean, I don't know. I have so many feelings swirling around in me all at once and I'm trying to filter them out one by one. Slowly trying to address each emotion, then they all hit me at once and I can't...deal." She says as she sniffles and looks to me.

I open my arms and she runs to them.

"Christian, I'm so sorry you had to see me this way." She says as she nuzzles my chest.

"Ana, baby. Don't apologize, you feel what you feel. It's ok baby. I'm here."

"Ana, I'm going to write you a script. It's anti anxiety medication, it will help you sleep and keep your emotions in control. No worries as it will be a very low dosage but I need for you to know, it will help 'control' your emotions. It won't cover them up. We need to address each emotion you feel one by one. You can do this Ana. You're a strong girl, you are a fighter."

"Thank you Dr. Flynn, I appreciate you not drugging me and knocking me out. About the meds, they won't affect my uh...sex drive will they?" Ana asks as she blushes.

She's been through hell and she's fucking worried about her sex drive! I hope she's not asking for my sake!

"No Ana, this will not affect your sex drive."

"Good because I really do enjoy..." She blushes again. "Geez! See that?! My damn emotions are everywhere! One minute I'm yelling and pounding my fists on the floor and the next, I want to be sure that you don't give me something that will ruin my libido!"

"Ana, don't worry. You have a lot on your plate. We will get through this. You have a very supportive boyfriend."

"Fiancée." I say quickly.

"I mean fiancée, Ana. Small steps, we will tackle a little bit with every session and you will be fine Ana. You already have the right outlook. That's enough for today. How about I see you next week? Hmmm?"

"That will be fine Dr. Flynn, thank you so much for everything. Christian?"

"What is it baby?" I ask anxious to help in any way that I can.

"Will you stay with me during my sessions? That is, if Dr. Flynn allows it. Will that be ok Dr. Flynn?"

"Yes, I believe it will benefit the both of you to have joint counseling sessions and if for whatever reason, you feel the need to speak to me alone, we can go from there."

"Thanks John." I say as I think about Ana asking to speak to him alone during a future session. I push that thought out of my head. It makes me nervous. I hope she never feels compelled to do that.

**Thank you to Miss missdana1 for being a loyal follower and for making time to review. If you've been following my story and have been enjoying it but haven't left me a review, please throw me a bone. It will do wonders for me and help keep my creative juices flowing. **

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N**

**Thanks for 'throwing me a bone,' you've kept my creative juices flowing so I'm posting another chapter today!**

**This Chapter is for my first time reviewers: alice7272, dawntim76, rileygreyson, kaycad742, lindsay l good, rebecca1974, with a special mention to icalyn. **

**icalyn,**

**I want to say that you are truly a class act! I so appreciate your honest review. Stating that you decided not to follow my story because it didn't fit the idea in your head, rather than leaving me a harsh review. **

**That's what I do as well. If I like a story, I follow it, but if it goes down a path that I don't like or want, I merely back away. I don't feel the need to leave a rude or mean remark to the author who is merely writing their own version of their own story. **

**Thanks again icalyn! You rock!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**

*****Sunday Morning******

**APOV**

Christian and I slept in late this beautiful Sunday morning. I think we are both physically and emotionally drained from this weeks events. One moment I'm planning a surprise for boyfriend's birthday, the next moment I ask him to marry me, after that I come to find out that I was a victim of rape and now, my fiancée has to help me cope with all this crap.

We relax on the sofa reading the Sunday paper and much to my surprise, we are back in the news as "Seattle's Hottest Couple!"

There's a the photo of us arriving at Key Arena, I'm smiling as I hug Christian, and he's smiling back. The man is gorgeous! God I love him!

The photo is by none other than **Stacie Metzger** herself!

The caption reads, _**"Christian Grey and girlfriend Anastasia Steele prior to the Michael **__Bublé_ concert Tuesday night. Let's hope they were able to adjust the shows lighting with the beaming smiles between these lovebirds, which are a show of their own!"

"Look Christian! We made the news again!" I squeal with delight. These pictures make me happy.

Christian looks at the photo and caption, he smiles. "It' her again, **Stacie Metzger**. I said it before, I'll say it again, she's a bright girl. I wonder if I can swoop her away from the local newspaper and get her over to my PR Department at GEH? I'll have to look into that."

"Christian, business is never far from the back of your mind." I say jokingly.

"Yes, that may be true, it is in the back of my mind. You know what's always in the front don't you baby?!" He says as he leans over to kiss me.

He carries me upstairs and we make love in our bedroom as the rays of sunshine warm our naked bodies.

*****Christian's office at Escala*****

**CPOV**

This has been one of the most challenging things that I've ever gone through. I've got so much shit on my plate but I can't let it get to me. Priority number one is Ana! Though dealing with all this shit is what I need to do in order to keep my baby safe! I left Ana upstairs sleeping in our bedroom, hopefully she rests well since we had a great session of lovemaking this afternoon.

I need to focus on the task at hand! Leila has still managed to evade us and fucking Elena has been calling me. I've got to change my cell phone number. I've got plans for Elena but all that shit had to be dropped by the way side in order for me to focus on my Angel.

Welch is still trying to find out about this fucker that hurt my baby and he's having a hell of a time finding anything! What the fuck is this asshole's story? How am I going to kill him if I can't find the fucker? Shit!

My phone vibrates and I answer quickly hoping it's Welch with more news.

"Christian darling! You finally answered! I've been wanting to speak to you dear."

I grab my phone so hard I hear something crack.

"What in the hell do you want Elena? Haven't you done enough! I said we were through, don't you get the fucking picture!" I shout so loud I swear the furniture is moving.

"Christian, please. I'm trying to help you. There are things you don't know about your little Miss Snow White. She is not who she claims to be and I don't want to see you hurt. She's a sick person, she's a liar, she's probably only after your money." She says in a desperate manner, begging me to see what she sees through those cold lifeless fucked up eyes.

I play the game, I need to know what she knows and how she knows. What is her next move? I calm down and speak quietly acting as if this is all news to me.

"Elena, what do you mean? You have my attention now." I say convincingly.

"Well dear, I got some information which just happened to fall in my lap." She says innocently. Innocent and Elena, what a fucking joke!

"Yes, we know how information just falls in your lap Elena," I say knowing full well that she's done her research.

"Yes, well. Be that as it may, you know my research was done only with the best of intentions for you darling."

I fucking feel like I want to throw up. Even her voice makes my skin crawl, how I let this bitch touch me...Fuck! I can't go there! Focus Grey, focus!

"Understood Elena, please continue. You have piqued my curiosity."

"Well dear, your little Miss Ana wasn't a virgin you know."

Fucking bitch doesn't waste any time! She knows how to get to me, even now. I won't let on that I know anything. I have to know what she's up to.

"Oh, do tell."

"Well, it's not with you think. She didn't have a relationship or anything, she was...raped."

Well, at least she's being honest about it and not playing up Ana as something she's not.

"Raped? How can that be? Are you sure?"

"Oh yes dear. I have 'friends' and my connection told me that he knows that she was raped. I could send you the information if you are interested, or perhaps we can meet for dinner. You know, for old times sake. I really would like to see you Christian, I hate the way we ended things."

"Elena, I did too." I say as I lie through my teeth. I have no desire to see that bitch but I do want to see the information that she has. It could help me figure out how I can use it against her and her 'friend'.

"Only you need to understand that my priority is Ana, I love her and I will respect her wishes, but since you have been a constant friend in my life, I will agree to see you. I'll be in touch."

I feel sick, I have no desire to see her but I must, I must do this for Ana.

"Oh thank you darling, I will wait to hear from you."

I say nothing and close the call.

Now I need to figure out how and when to see her without upsetting my baby. I'll worry about that later, right now I need to get upstairs and get dressed for dinner with my family.

**APOV**

I wake from my nap feeling well rested after Christian held me in his arms and loved me. I know he's downstairs in his office, always working. Speaking of work, the week-end is almost over and I must say that I am looking forward to returning to work. I want to get back into my regular routine and regain a sense of 'normalcy' for lack of a better word.

Christian has been very supportive and kind this week-end allowing me to dictate what we do. I really didn't feel like going out so we spent most of the time watching 80's movies. He did insist on us doing at least on physical activity, no, not sex. That is always going to happen as far as I was concerned, despite my knowledge of what has happened to me, my sex drive hasn't changed and fortunately I've not had any recollection of my rape...my rape...It sounds so strange to say that.

Getting back to the physical activity, we went for a row on Lake Union. I was glad he insisted on us going out for some fresh air. I really needed it. He knows me so well, he knows what I need even when I don't. I can't help but feel sad at the moment because as we are dressing for Grey's Sunday Dinner there is something, actually two things that I need to speak to Christian about before we head over for dinner.

I know he will be fine with one subject, though I'm not sure how he will feel about the second one. Just as I'm about to go downstairs and call him from his office he comes to the bedroom.

""Hi baby, you getting ready to go?" He asks as he walks towards me and kiss my nose.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to dinner with your family." I say because I really am. I need this. I need to be with his family, they love me and I love them.

"What is it Ana?" He asks as he cups my chin to make me look up into his beautiful grey eyes.

"Christian, I need to ask you a favor. Well, two favors really." I say with trepidation.

"Of course baby, what is it?" He asks.

"I know that Taylor and Sawyer know about me and my rape. I can accept that, for security reasons, but I don't want your family or anyone for that matter to know about my rape."

"Ana, of course. I won't mention a thing."

I can tell he wants to say something else, but something holds him back. He can't hold back if we want this to work.

I take his hand and bring it to my cheek, "What is it Christian? You have to tell me. This relationship means everything to me and we have to be honest if we want this to work."

"Ana, when you had your mini break down in Dr. Flynn's office you said that you wanted your mother and Ray. I'm assuming they know nothing about this do they?"

"No Christian, how could they? I didn't know myself. If they did know I don't think Ray would have left me out of his sight. That was me in a moment of weakness. When you hurt the most you want your mommy and daddy to hold you and make everything better. That was me doing that, but I really don't want them to know anything, well, not until I can get this all sorted out. They don't need to deal with my pain. It's bad enough knowing I'm hurting you, I don't want to hurt them."

"Ana, you are the bravest most strongest person I know and I love you very much baby. We are going to get through this together."

"I know Christian, I know."

**CPOV**

"Ana, you said you had two favors. What's the other?"

My baby takes a deep breath and takes a step back, I hate when she steps away from me, I feel as though she's leaving me. I feel a knot in the pit of my stomach. Oh God, please...

"Tell me Ana, please!"

"Listen Christian, you know that I love you. You are my life, I would die without you." She says passionately.

"Ana, please. Just say it."

"I don't want to announce our engagement to anyone, not even your family."

Thank God the bed is behind me or else my ass would have been on the floor. She's fucking knocked the wind out of me. Why? Why would she say this?

"Why Ana? I don't understand. I want to shout it from the roof tops! I want everyone to know that you will be my wife! Mrs. Christian Grey! Mrs. Anastasia Grey! Why Ana?"

Fuck, I sound like a spoiled brat! But I don't care! I want this dammit!

"Please Christian, please just do this for me. I want to be well when I marry you. I don't want to deal with all the questions and congratulations about our wedding while I still have these demons inside of me. Please."

_You're a shit Grey! Look at her! Quit thinking about what you want and look at her. The Angel that saved you. She needs this!_

"Oh God, Ana baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Of course we can keep it to ourselves." I "say as I stand up and grab her by the waist and hug her.

She nuzzles my damn chest, "Fuck Ana, I love when you hug me like this. Everything feels right when you do this to me. I love you baby."

"Thank you for doing this Christian, I know how much it means to you to share this news with your family but I'm still reeling, I'm trying to deal with..."

"Hey, that's enough. I get it." I say feeling like a total asshole.

*****Bellevue*****

**APOV**

We arrive at The Grey's home and the first person to greet us is Mia. She runs towards us and says, "Hey guys! Ana!" Mia shouts as she barrels at me full force and hugs me hard. Then turns and tackles her brother. "Happy birthday Christian! It's great to see you! Christian, I wanted to tell you how much fun I had at the regatta. It was a real...mind blower!" She squeals.

Christian eyes Mia with a curious glare. "Mia, what's going on with you? What are you up to little sister?"

"Oh relax big brother, you're always worrying about something! I'm fine, I'm just...really happy that's all."

"Christian, Ana. It's great to see you again darlings. Happy birthday Christian," Grace says as she hugs us both with Mr. Grey right behind her.

"Thanks Mom." Christian says as he embraces her.

"Son, Ana, I trust your both doing well?" Mr. Grey says as he extends his hand, Christian pulls him in for a hug.

Shit! I hope Christian doesn't fall apart with all the crap I'm dealing with. Though Lord knows I would completely understand. If my parents were before me, I know for a fact that I would run into their arms and fall apart crying.

"Dad, it's great to see you." Christian says as he releases him.

I'm so overwhelmed at the love that Christian shows his father that I follow suit. I hug Mr. Grey and say, "It's great to see you Mr. Grey."

"Ana, please. It's Carrick remember?"

"Yes, I mean Carrick. It's great to see you and Grace. I've been looking forward to celebrating Christian's birthday with you and the rest of the family."

"Come on in, Elliott and Kate are already here and they are ready to eat." Grace says as she leads us into the family room where Kate and Elliott are waiting.

"Steele!" Kate shouts as she run towards me.

It feels as though I've not seen Kate for a lifetime and I hug her hard. I'm overwhelmed with emotions and feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Kate is the closest thing I have to family and she's like a sister to me.

"Kate, oh Kate! I've missed you so much." I say as I sniffle.

Kate senses something and pulls away to look at me, "Steele, what's going on? Are you ok?" She asks in a sharp tone as she eyes Christian.

Shit, I better do something quick.

"Oh Kate, I just miss you. That's all. You're like a sister to me and we are now both so busy, getting on with our lives, working on our careers, you know." I say in the hopes that I've convinced her.

"Oh Ana," Kate starts to cry. "You know I feel the same way about you. I only have my goofy brother and I've always wanted a sister, you're the sister I never had and I love you."

Good lord, where's all this coming from?

"Well, come on everyone. Dinner is ready." Grace says as she leads us into the dining area.

**CPOV**

Ana and I enjoy a relatively nice dinner if not for Kate, the damn ball crusher. Imagine her, looking at me as if I'm the one causing Ana harm! She has no clue what her 'sister' has gone through! I ignore her glares and try to make the best of it considering this is a birthday dinner for me which of course I'm not fond of, but for Ana, I will do anything, anything to make my Angel happy and I know that The Ball Crusher is her friend, so I will bear it as long as I possibly can.

"Christian, your mother is talking to you son." Carrick says as he leans forward looking at me.

"I'm sorry mother, what was that?" I ask

"I was asking how you enjoyed your birthday surprise from Ana?"

I look to Ana and she shakes her head slightly as if to say, 'Don't say anything about us getting married' look.

"It was wonderful mother, Ana went to great trouble to make sure I was surprised." I lean down to Ana and ask, "May I at least tell them about your singing surprise?"

She blushes and nods.

"Hey Scooter," Elliott jumps in, "What's up with you and my little brother? What are you two whispering about? You better not be planning to sneak away to do the 'Horizontal Mombo' because Kate and I have some news that we want to share with you all."

"Fine Ell, but that news will have to wait a moment, I wanted to share something that Ana did for me." I say as I take out my phone.

Ana stiffens up, "Christian, what are you up to? Aren't you going to tell them what I did?" She asks slightly confused.

"Well actually, I planned on showing them by playing the song on my phone." I say with a smile on my face.

Ana stands up quickly, "What?! You mean have it saved on your phone? Oh my God, this is so embarrassing! I'm gonna die right here, right now in front of your family."

I smile, "It's not only saved on my phone, it's my ringtone for when you call, text or e-mail me baby." I say proudly.

"Oh my God." Ana says as she sits back down.

"What is it? What is it? I want to hear it!" Mia squeals.

I sense Ana's nervousness and look to her for permission.

"Ok, fine. I've been through worse." She says knowing full well what she means by that sad statement. I feel an immediate pain in my heart for my Angel.

I break the sadness with my ring tone,

_Happy Birthday to you, _

_Happy Birthday to you, _

_Happy Birthday Mr. CEO..._

_Happy Birthday toooooooooooo youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..._

Everyone is silent and of course I know why. Ana has the voice of an Angel. I look to my mom and father, they both have tears in their eyes, Mia's jaw is on the floor, Kate smiles knowingly, she knows that my Ana has a beautiful voice and then there's Elliott.

Yes Elliott, the one who always has a way with words, "Holy Fuck Ana, you're not only a super-hero that saved my brother but damn, you've also got a nice set of pipes on you hidden behind your lovely assets!"

Ana blushes fifty shades of red and I quickly say, "Leave my fian..."

Fuck! I almost said 'fiancee!'

"Leave my girlfriend's assets out of this!" I say as I wrap my arm around Ana bringing her close to me.

"Ana darling, you have such a beautiful voice." Grace says with utmost sincerity.

"Yes Ana, you really do." My father chimes in.

"Staysha! I mean Ana, your voice could rival the best pop stars out there."

"Oh goodness thank you everyone, you are all too kind."

Ana starts to fidget as she is uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Since I seem to have the floor, I would like to ask a question now."

Of course Ana wants to ask a question, she wants to direct the attention elsewhere.

She looks to Elliott and The Ball Crusher, "So, what's the big news that you two have to share?"

Elliott and Kate both stand up and say in unison, "We're getting married!"

Fuck!

**A/N**

**Lori66 you will have your very own POV in the next Chapter and Siobhan you will make your debut in the next chapter as well!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N**

**Thank you for the lovely review Kezzlybear, it really is greatly appreciated and SusieCC, I love your reviews! You have quite a way with words and no, you didn't freak me out! So please continue! What can I say to you Miss thepumpkinqueen712, your reviews are so funny! I love them! You too have a way with words! I'm glad my story keeps you entertained because your reviews do the same thing to me!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers because once again, I'm not sure that without your support and kind words that I would be able continue.**

**Thank you to all who have PM'd me regarding the subject of rape. I dare not try to understand this subejct, not being a victim myself. I only hope that I do not offend or upset anyone with how my storyline continues. I had originally planned to lightly touch on this subject but from the PM's I recieved, I thought I would delve a little further.**

**Once again, forgive any spelling errors please.**

**Ok, enough rambling! On with the story!**

**CPOV**

The room goes crazy as everyone stands up to congratulate my brother and The Ball Crusher. What the hell is he thinking? I guess he really loves her. I sit dumbfounded and if I must admit it, I'm fucking jealous as well! I feel like a first class asshole for not being as happy as I should be for my brother.

Elliott is over joyed and I'm sure he's met his match with Kate but it should have been Ana and I sharing our news today!

"Christian, did you hear me?" Ana asks, bringing me out of my selfish thoughts.

"I'm sorry baby, what was that?" I asked.

"I said, 'Aren't you going to get up and congratulate Kate and Elliott?' " She says as she squeezes my thigh.

She leans into my ear and quickly says, "Please Christian, I know this is difficult for you. I must admit, as much as I'm happy for both of them I do feel a twinge of sadness and jealousy as well, but this is for the best. Please Christian, for me?"

I smile and quickly stand to congratulate them, they didn't notice that I was still sitting down, reeling from the good news as Mia and my parents are hounding them with questions.

"Excuse me," I say, "May I congratulate my big brother please?" I ask as Elliott extends his hand.

I pull him in and give him a hug, "Congratulations Lelliot, I'm happy for you brother."

**APOV**

I hear Grace gasp as Christian hugs Elliott. I could have sworn that I heard Christian call his brother '_Lelliot_'. The look on Elliott's face as his brother hugs him is priceless. His eyes widen and he takes in the moment as he says, "Uh, thanks little brother. It means a lot to me."

He then gives Kate a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, "Congratulations Kate, I wish you all the best."

"Thanks Christian, we really do appreciate your well wishes." Kate smiles at him.

"Ana," Kate says bringing me out of my thoughts. "You know you are going to be my maid of honor don't you?"

I squeal with delight as I hug her and say, "Yes! I cannot wait Kate! So when is the big day?"

Elliott chimes in, "We were thinking about a Christmas Wedding. Christian, I would like for you to be my best man."

I look to Christian, he's beaming. Finally, he can let go of some of the pain of having to keep our little secret.

He shakes Elliott's hand and says, "It would be an honor to be your best man bro I look forward to it."

"Ana," Elliott says, "What have you done to my little brother?"

"What do you mean Elliott?" I ask confused by his question.

"Well, he takes me in for a hug, he calls me 'bro,' I don't know Ana...but you have the most positive effect on my baby brother. I can't thank you enough." He says profoundly.

"Elliott, Christian has had the same effect on me." I say lovingly as I wrap my arms around my man.

We have a champagne toast to congratulate the happy couple and before you know it, Christian and I are on our way home.

**CPOV**

Ana and I ride home in silence. I'm squeezing her hand and she's lost in her thoughts as she looks outside the window. She has a smile on her face. No doubt thinking about her best friend's upcoming wedding celebration.

I'm happy for my brother as well but it still hurts, it should have been us!

"Hey, what's the sigh for Christian?"

"Did I sigh?" I ask surprised.

"Geez Christian, that was loudest sigh I've ever heard." Ana says as she kisses my cheek.

"It's ok Christian, we will have our time and it will be the best ever. I just need to get...well."

Suddenly I feel like the smallest person in the world.

"I'm sorry Angel, I was being selfish, wishing it was us. I know you need to get well. I just want to shout from the rooftops that you belong to me."

"You don't have to shout it from the rooftops Christian, I know I belong to you and everyone knows that we are together, soon they will all know that we will be united together forever in marriage."

We arrive at Escala, I pour myself a glass of water and make some tea for Ana. I find myself physically exhausted. It's been quite an emotionally draining week.

Apparently Ana feels the same way as she says, "Christian, I know it's early but all I really want to do is enjoy a nice relaxing bubble bath and go to sleep. Do you mind?"

Of course I don't mind, it sounds like a great idea but I'm not sure if I'm expected to join my Angel or leave her with some space. Had it not been for her rape I would have carried my baby upstairs and got lost in her as soon as we arrived back here. Now I have to be on my toes and try to figure out if she wants what I want. I don't want to push or rush her.

"Christian, I'm talking to you. You've been checking out a lot lately my handsome CEO." Ana says as she hugs me and nuzzles my chest.

"I'm sorry baby, what was that?" I ask frustrated at myself for not paying attention.

"I asked if you were going to join me?" Ana says as she rubs my now throbbing arousal.

"I'd love to baby."

"Cool, I'll run upstairs and start the bath!" She says as she giggles.

God, I love to see her smile and hear her lovely giggle. I haven't lost my baby, she's still here.

Ana checks her phone and walks away. I follow behind as I wonder who she's speaking to.

I can't hear much but is sounds like she's speaking to The Ball Crusher. We just spent the evening with them. What could she possibly want?

Ana closes the call and turns to me.

"That was Kate."

"And what did Miss Kavanagh want? You just saw her a little while ago?" I ask sounding like a petulant child. I need to stop sounding like this!

"She uh...wants to go over some of the details of her wedding. I told her we could meet tomorrow after work. Don't worry, I'll have Sawyer with me. I want to have security, I feel safe knowing Luke is protecting me."

I'm shocked but relieved to hear her say that. Then I realize she wants security because of her recent revelation. I hate to say that word and associate it with my Ana.

Suddenly my mind is racing, I can meet with Elena tomorrow while Ana and Kate have their girl's night out. This is good, this is exactly what I need!

"Ok my Angel. That sounds good. Since you'll be with Kate I'll be working late to catch up on some things of my own. Where will you be meeting after work?"

"Only the hottest spot in Seattle, Caribbeansbride of course! We should go sometime Christian. I think you'll like it."

"Sounds good, mention my name and they'll treat you like the precious Angel that you are." I say as I smirk at her.

"Oh I don't think so, I just want to enjoy some quiet time with Kate."

"What a shame, since I'm the owner. I could have put you in the VIP Section." I say as I walk away. "Go get our bath started and I'll be up in a bit."

Ana picks her jaw up off of the floor and takes to the stairs running.

I head towards my office and call Elena.

"Christian darling, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon dear."

God her voice makes me sick.

"Dinner tomorrow, the usual place. Six O'Clock, don't be late." I say and close the call. I have nothing else to say to her.

I look at the picture of myself and Ana on her graduation day. I lift the frame and bring it towards me. She was so sweet and unaware...

"Uh Sir?"

"Taylor, what's happened?" I ask surprised to see him in my office.

"Sorry Sir, I knocked but you didn't respond."

"No worries, I've been preoccupied." I say angry at myself once again that I'm getting lost in my thoughts.

"Understood Sir, I wanted to give you this information that Welch sent over. He doesn't feel comfortable sending any further information via e-mail. This case is wrapped very tight Sir. I'm not sure how deep this goes but someone has very deep pockets." Taylor says as he hands me the file.

I open it up but since Taylor is here I ask, "I'll read it later. Miss Steele is waiting for me. Give me what you got in a nutshell."

"The perpetrator is dead Sir. His name is...or rather was John Smith."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Is that his real name or an alias?" I ask in frustration, it can't be him! It can't! The name is too damn common!

"Apparently that's his real name Sir."

"So you said the fucker is dead. How did he die?"

"Sir, it's the strangest thing. He was murdered in prison"

"What?!" I shout.

Taylor continues after my outburst, "That's right Sir."

"Go on Taylor."

"Well Sir, it wasn't your typical prison type murder, you know the kind that starts with a fight over something stupid and one prisoner or both end up dead. It wasn't like that at all. This was a professional hit."

"Holy fucking hell!" I shout.

What the fuck is this all about?! How did my poor Ana get mixed up in this shit?!

"Indeed Sir!"

"What the fuck is this all about? Go on Taylor."

"It appears as though someone was sending a message. Welch and I are still working on what the message is and who the message is for, Sir."

I look at Taylor, he looks relieved that this asshole is dead but he's also angry, he wants answers just as much as I do.

"Well, the good news is you won't have to leave the country Taylor. The bad news is, that I am going to have dinner with Mrs. Lincoln tomorrow after work."

"Why the fuck are you going to do that?" Taylor shouts and I'm taken aback.

"Shit Sir, I'm sorry. I have no right to..."

"It's fine Taylor. I understand. Listen, Elena says she has some information for me regarding Ana. I want to see what her game is. Perhaps she can give us some answers as to what's really going on with this entire situation."

"Very good Sir."

"One more thing Taylor, I don't want you at your usual post. I want you closer, close enough to hear every word we are saying. Are we clear?"

Taylor nods, "Crystal Sir."

"That's all for now Taylor." I say as I dismiss him.

So many questions run through my mind but I'll deal with all that shit tomorrow at GEH. Right now my beautiful fiancée is upstairs naked waiting for me to join her in the bath...

*****Monday Morning*****

**APOV**

It feels good to be back at work, I needed to get back into my work routine. I'm greeted first thing by Lisa Lilac.

"Hey Ana, we missed you last week. Hope you weren't ill." She says genuinely concerned.

"No, I just had some personal matters to address. It's all good." I say as I fire up my PC and with that said, I begin my work day...

**CPOV**

"Andrea, Lori!" I shout as I march in startling Lori, quivering Olivia's replacement. I wonder how Quivering Olivia is doing with her caffeine addiction. I should have Andrea send her a "Get well soon" bouquet.

"Yes Sir." They reply in unison.

"Cancel all my appointments and meetings for today. I have other pressing matters that I need to tend to."

"Yes Sir." Again they reply in unison.

"Lori! In my office now!" I shout.

**LPOV (Lori gets her very own POV!) :D**

Holy moly! What the heck does the boss want to see me for? Oh no! This is it, I'm going to be fired. He knows about my conversation with Ana. Well, it was only a matter of time.

Well, suck it up Lori! This is your own fault for not heeding to the NDA!

I walk in slowly as if I've been caught cheating on a test and I've been sent to The Principal's Office. His back is to me as he sits in his chair looking at the view of Seattle.

"Mr. Grey, you wanted to see me?"

He swivels his chair around and says, "Have a seat Ms. Robbins."

Oh shit! Just say it! Let's get this over with fast.

"Ms. Robbins...Lori, I called you into my office because I want to say thank you."

What?! What did the hunky Greek God just say?!

"Uhm, what was that Sir?"

"Yes, I know. I rarely gives thank you's. Especially if one doesn't follow protocol regarding an NDA."

Yup, I'm busted!

"Sir, I'm so very sorry."

"Enough Lori, I'm thanking you. I'm not scolding you."

"So then, I'm not...fired Sir?"

"Of course not. Since your 'conversation with Ana in the lady's room, Ana has become much more secure in our relationship. I suppose that has to do with you telling her that I don't look at other women. Though please be advised that this conversation is to stay between you and me. Are we clear?" The hunky boss says to me.

"Yes, Sir." I say over joyed that I'm not only not fired. He appreciates me! Who would have thought?!

The Hunky Boss stands up and I'm frozen in my chair just watching him move. Damn, that Ana is one lucky girl! He extends his hand and I take it, he helps me up so I guess he's dismissing me now but holy hell before he does, he lifts my hand and kisses it! Shit! Please don't let me faint! Please!

"Miss Robbins, Lori, I thank you. Now off you go, get to work and remember, this stays between you and me."

"Yes Sir!" I walk out of the office and everyone is staring at me because I have a huge smile on my face. I didn't get yelled at by the Hunky Boss! That's right! Do not confuse me with quivering Olivia! I'm luscious Lori baby! Whoo-hoo!

**EPOV**

My plan will slowly come in to play tonight! There is no way in hell that I am going to allow that mousey little cunt to come between my relationship with Christian! We've been confidants for much too long. I simply will not allow it.

Yes, I've maintained an extremely low profile since the confrontation at the regatta. That fucking bitch thinks she got the best of me. Hmph! She's got another thing coming!

I smile to myself, or as best as I can considering these fucking botox shots. I've really got to take it easy with this damn botox. My face is starting to keep the same expression. I suppose that's a good thing since I really would not want anyone, especially Christian, to know what I am thinking or what I have planned.

I'm quite proud of the work I've done so far and I've got Dillon to thank for it. He was able to help me acquire the information that I needed to get my plan in motion. He's been rewarded for going that extra mile for me. I have been a very good Dominatrix to Dillon, allowing him to come, satisfying his needs and having him 'attempt' to satisfy mine. Dillon is a really good fuck but alas, no one can come close to the fuck machine that is Christian Grey!

Why did he have to be so damn good! The only one who came close to fucking me the way I should be fucked is my ex husband Linc! I wish he'd never found out about Christian and I. Christian! Shit! He's ruined me for other men. I saw the potential the moment I laid my eyes on him.

I see that same potential in that Ryder boy. Mmmmhhhmmm...I can train him to fuck me like a stallion. I just have to reel him in slowly. I'm still having Dillon work on getting me information regarding Ryder's adoption and history. I can slowly get him in my clutches. All I need is information, information is power. That's one of the first things I taught Christian and now I will use information against him and that fucking mouse! Dinner tonight will go according to my plan and I cannot wait!

**APOV**

The day is over, Sawyer and I wait at Carribeansbride. I got a text from Kate saying she's running late so I decide to sit at the bar and order a Pepsi. There's a lovely girl sitting next to me and she orders a "Shirley Temple." My kind of girl!

"Waiter, I've changed my mind. May I have a Shirley Temple please?"

The girl turns to me and says, "Not much of a drinker are you?"

"Not really." I say. "I'm more of a Pepsi girl but I heard you order a Shirley Temple so I thought I would live on the wild side."

The girl giggles and extends her hand. "I'm Siobhan, nice to meet you."

"I'm Ana."

"Are you here alone?" She asks.

"No, I'm waiting for my girlfriend Kate. We're meeting to discuss the details of her wedding." I smile.

Siobhan looks sad, "Oh, that's nice."

"Sorry, you look upset. We can change the subject if you like? To tell you the truth I'm sort of jealous of her. She doesn't realize it but she stole my thunder."

"Oh, how so?" Siobhan asks.

"Well, promise not to say anything? I mean I know we just met and all."

"I pinky swear." She says as she smiles at me.

"I proposed to my boyfriend but we decided to keep it quiet. I have some...things that I need to...straighten out before we make the big announcement."

"Oh and these...things that you need to straighten out are so important that you feel the need to delay your happiness?"

I'm taken aback by her bluntness.

"Sorry, that's rude of me. I don't know you from Adam but now it's my turn to share."

"Go on." I say thankful that she will be the subject and not me.

"Well, my boyfriend and I were engaged to be married and we were planning a big wedding. Family, friends, etc. It was going to be the happiest day of my life. He got the call that his unit was going to deploy in one month."

"I see. Go on." I say curious to where this story is leading.

"Well, it obviously wasn't enough time for me and my big plans. I had to have everything! My parents could afford it and I was not going to be denied. I told my boyfriend we would marry upon his return."

"Oh God, I'm not sure I want to hear the rest of this." I say as I place my hand over hers. I can see the tears in her eyes.

"His unit went missing for over two months. Two agonizing months of not knowing whether the man I had planned to marry, the man I loved, the man who was going to be the father to my children, was dead or alive."

"Oh God, please tell me there's a happy ending. I don't think I can take this!"

"Well, if it wasn't a happy ending I'd definitely be drinking something stronger than a Shirley Temple, wouldn't you think?" She smiles at me.

"Oh thank goodness. Get to the good part."

"I got the call this morning that my boyfriend and his unit are safe and returning home. I guess what I'm trying to say is, life is too short, so don't waste precious time." She says as she prepares to leave.

She's so right! I shouldn't waste precious time. I want to marry Christian, we can sort this shit out together as husband and wife! I cannot wait for Kate to get here so I can share the news with her!

"Good luck to you Ana." Siobhan says as she walks away.

"Siobhan! Wait!" I say as I approach her. I give her a hug and say, "I'm so happy for you and congratulations! You're right! I won't waste precious time!"

"I guess my job here is done, do be sure and read about my wedding. It should be on the front page of the lifestyle section very soon!"

"Count on it!" I say as I return to the bar.

Kate is there waiting for me.

"What's up Steele, who was the girl you were speaking to?"

"That was Siobhan. A very smart girl with lots of wisdom to share."

"Uh ok. Can we talk about my wedding now?" Kate squeals.

"Of course, let's have at it." I say as I smile.

"Since it's a Christmas Wedding, I'm thinking of a Winter Wonderland Theme..."

**CPOV**

There she is, Elena Lincoln. The woman who taught me control, the woman who stopped my drinking, the woman who molested me.

"Christian dear, it's lovely to see you." She says as she approaches to kiss my check.

"Don't!...Touch me!" I shout unexpectedly.

No one bothers to look as we are nestled in our usual corner table, away from the hustle and bustle of the evening dinner rush.

Taylor manages to cover his smirk. Yes, he's enjoying watching me shoot down Elena's subtle advances.

"What's wrong darling."

"Elena, don't insult me by playing dumb. We both know why I'm here and it has nothing to do with wanting to see you. What have you got for me?"

"Well darling you're nothing if not straight forward. Here." She says as she tosses the file towards me.

I look through it, it's the exact same information that I had. I act as though this is my first time seeing it.

"Now you can see for yourself. She's not quite the virgin she played herself out be now, is she. Aside from that, the girl is obviously disturbed."

"This is it? Is this all you have for me?" She has nothing that I'm not already aware of, she is a fool if she thinks she can play with the big boys and not get burned!

"Don't you see Christian, she was raped so she was obviously not a virgin as she claimed to be when you met. She's also had some sort of mental breakdown. She calls herself Jessica. Surely now you can see that a man of your stature and status cannot and should not be seen much less dating someone as psychologically damaged as her." She hisses.

"You dare speak to me about psychological damage?! What the fuck where you thinking when you molested me?! Did you ever stop to think about how that would fuck me up? "

"Christian, I helped you. I saved you." She pleads as she touches my hand.

"Don't! Touch! Me! Ever! Again!"

She backs away shocked at how I've addressed her. She squares her shoulders back and gets into 'Dom' mode.

"Christian, I was the best thing that happened to you! I stopped your fighting and drinking. Your parents had no fucking clue what to do. It was Grace that came crying to me. Grace and Carrick were at their wit's end with you!"

"Don't you mention my parents. At least they love me, they treated me with love. You never showed me love! All we did was fuck!"

"Love?! Love is for losers! I've told you that Christian! We don't need love! I saved you from yourself! You were on the road to self-destruction! Hell, if it weren't for me you be dead by now! You remember that! I saved you!"

I stand abruptly, Elena backs away and Taylor jumps to action in order to prevent me from physically harming her. I let Taylor know that I'm fine.

I lean forward and say, "I've never in my life wanted to strike a woman across the face until now. It's strangely ironic that you're the one that taught me all about control because it's taking all my self-control not to hurt you right here, right now." I snarl at her feeling the rage coursing through my body as I say, "I want to make one thing perfectly clear. YOU...did not save me. Anastasia, my Angel...she is the one saved me. Not you!"

"Christian, please!" She pleads.

"Taylor," I say as I take the file. "Let's go!"

"Yes Sir!" He says with enthusiasm.

"You'll be back Christian! I promise you! You'll be back!"

**EPOV**

I manage to dig my phone out of my purse, I'm shaking! I never shake! Enough of this shit! I'll call Dillon right now!

"Dillon, it's time! Yes, it's time. When? Now! Get in touch with Leila and tell her we aren't waiting! This goes down now!"

Christian doesn't know who he's fucking with! I taught him everything he knows! I am The Master and I am not done yet!

**APOV**

"Well?" Kate says, "What do you think about my wedding plans? Ana? You've been in and out of this conversation the entire evening. What gives?"

"Oh Kate, I love your wedding theme and I was paying attention...to most of your plans." I say with a silly smile on my face as I wonder what type of wedding Christian and I will have.

"Give it up Steele. You've got something and I want to know what it is."

I hear Siobhan's words echoing in my head, _"Life is too short, so don't waste precious time."_

"Oh Kate, I didn't tell you yesterday and hadn't planned on telling anyone for a while but..." I stall.

"But what? Come on Steele, what is it?" She begs as she gropes my arm.

"Christian and I are getting married!" I squeal with excitement. It feels so good to finally say it out loud and to share the news with my best friend.

Kate screams as she hugs me! "Oh my gosh Ana! We're both getting married! We're marrying brothers! We're going to be sisters!"

"I know! I was dying to tell you yesterday." I exclaim

"I don't get it Ana, why didn't you share this news with us yesterday? And why hadn't you planned on sharing your news with anyone?"

"It's complicated Kate, but I'm over it! I cannot wait to get home and share the news with Christian. He's going to be so happy! Now we can share our news with everyone. Something he's been wanting to do since I proposed to him!"

"Wait what? Did I hear you correctly? You asked Christian to marry you?"

"That I did!" I say with pride. "He's my man and I decided that I'm not letting anyone take him from me!"

"Way to go Ana!" Kate says as she holds her drink up.

"A drink," I say as I lift my Shirley Temple "To the future Mrs. Greys!"

"Cheers!" Kate says loud and proud.

"I have to go Kate, I need to see Christian!" I say as we make to leave.

**EPOV**

"Elena, are you sure about this? I mean, you don't think he'll be angry at me?" Leila asks with those big brown stupid as fuck cow eyes! My God I don't how Christian could stand fucking some one who is so damn gullible, clueless and just plain stupid!

"Of course not dear," I say softly. "Once he sees you suspended, it will bring back all the wonderful memories of the special time you spent together. He'll drop to his knees and beg you to be his sub once again, I promise you." I say as I lie through my teeth.

"Oh thank you Elena! I cannot wait for Sir to see me. I have missed him so much." Leila says sounding like a damn four old spoiled brat!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough talking. Take off your clothes. Dillon, help me get this bitch...I mean, help me get Miss Leila suspended, looking lovely and ready for action!"

Game on Christian, let the real games begin!

**A/N**

**Lori I hope you enjoyed having your own POV and Siobhan, I hope you enjoyed your debut in my story as well!**

**You guys know how I feel about reviews so please bring'em on!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! This Chapter is dedicated to my newest follower the lovely Miss susangw who was kind enough to read AND review. **

**To mleemashburn, vivietta, lilithblood, emmanouella100, **

**I also want to thank you for your reviews. It's nice to see some news names pop up.**

**Thanks so much to ALL who review!**

**Enjoy,**

**Rosie :D**

**CPOV**

Damn security alarm went off at GEH, fortunately Taylor and I were in the vicinity and we were able to arrive within minutes. I was hoping that it was Leila sounding the alarm in the hopes that we would finally catch her. I'm tired of this shit and I want put an end to this damn cat and mouse game she's playing. It took well over an hour to confirm that there wasn't an intruder, it was merely a faulty wiring issue. I'd have to speak to Barney, my IT guy regarding how we can update our security system. Barney is a kid, I plucked him fresh out of college and he is a fucking genius when it comes to all this high-tech computer and security system shit.

My phone vibrates, I'm hoping it's my Ana. I smile when I see her picture appear my phone.

***On my way home. I've got some really good news to share with you! See you soon! Love You! Ana AKA The Future Mrs. Anastasia Grey :D**

Damn, that woman can make me melt just by reading some words on a screen.

"Sir, we're here." Taylor says taking me out of my thoughts.

We take the elevator up and I cannot wait for my Angel to return home. She has some good news to share with me. Thank fuck! I could use some good news right about now!

Something doesn't feel right and Taylor senses it as well. Gail is off this week and there shouldn't be anyone here.

"Sir, wait here and let me do a sweep before you enter."

"No can do, we both know if there is an intruder here, it's Leila and I'm the only one that can control her with one look or one word. Besides I want this done quickly, I want to catch her and get her out of my life once and for all."

"Very good Sir, I'll check this floor."

"Fine, I'll go upstairs." I say anxiously. Something tells me that if she is here, she is waiting for me in the playroom in her submissive position.

**APOV**

I'm so excited to tell Christian that we can share our good news with everyone! I practically run into the building as Sawyer parks the car.

"Hi Ana!" I turn as I hear a familiar voice.

"Noah! What brings you here?" I ask as I give him a quick hug.

"I'm meeting a client for a possible book deal. It's all very hush but since you work for me I guess I can let you know. It's very exciting news for LBP."

"I have exciting news to share with you as well. You go first!" I say.

"I've secured a biography with none other than Dr. Paz! He's a very private person but he's philanthropic and he's finally going to share his life story with LBP."

Dr. Paz, ugh! Dr. Rude is more like it! I don't want to rain on Noah's parade so I smile and say, "Dr. Paz lives here huh? That's great news Noah! I'm sure it will be a best seller!" I say as I beam at him.

"Oh Ana, I miss your smiling face...amongst my other employees smiling faces as well. Since I've taken the reigns to LBP, I don't interact much with my staff. What's your good news?" He asks.

"Christian and I are getting married!" I say as I jump up and down like a five-year old going to Disneyland.

"That's great news Ana. Stroke is a very lucky man." He says as he hugs me, a little too hard and a little too long. I can sense him inhaling my hair. I feel sad for Noah but nothing is going to dampen my mood.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ana," He says as breaks away from our hug realizing what he was doing.

**EPOV**

This is fucking perfect! The mouse's timing couldn't be better! All is going according to schedule. Not bad considering I put this plan into action just over an hour ago. My plan has been in the works for some time but I had not expected to execute it so soon. Damn that Christian for thinking he can have a regular 'vanilla' relationship! I wonder who the hot guy is that had his hands all over the mouse. I wonder what The Almighty Christian Grey would have to say about that?

Hmmph, not that it matters much any more. I will soon destroy both of them! What fools they are, thinking that their love is stronger than my wrath!

**CPOV**

"Oh dear God!" I cannot believe what I am seeing. It's Leila! She's suspended on my playroom ceiling and based on the lash marks all over her body as well as her face, it appears as though she has been whipped. She's been gagged and I can see the tears falling down her face. My heart is shattered.

I run towards her to set her free as I yell, "Taylor! Taylor! In the playroom! Help me now!"

Taylor flies in guns blazing, "Holy mother fuck!" Taylor shouts as he helps me cut the rope to free her. "Taylor get a blanket, we have to cover her up," he nods as he runs to closet for some blankets.

"It's ok Leila, we're going to get you some help ok?" She can only nod as she continues to cry.

Fuck!

I just remembered that Ana is on her way home! Shit! She can't see this! I'll have to call Sawyer and have him delay Ana's arrival. I grab my phone and as I turn, I see Ana taking in the entire scene.

Fuck!

**APOV**

I enter the great room and I can tell Christian is home. I hear sounds coming from upstairs, it sounds like it's coming from the playroom.

Hmmm...perhaps my future husband wants to play? I'm game, I think to myself as I run upstairs taking them two at a time.

Once there I freeze. I don't understand. What is this? What is happening? I'm going back again. To that awful place.

He has Jessica! He's whipped her, he's hurt her. I have to leave before he notices that I'm here! I need to run for my life! This can't happen again. Someone told me to run and call 911. That's what I'm going to do!

The man turns to see me standing there. "Ana wait!" The evil man shouts. "It's not what you think!"

I turn and run without looking back.

**EPOV**

It shouldn't be long now! I expect fireworks to go off and not the fucking romantic type either!

"No! No! No more! Not again! Please! Somebody help!" Ana shouts as she runs for her worthless life.

Yes! That's right bitch! Next time you should think twice about who you're fucking with!

The hot guy comes out of the elevator and sees Ana running towards the street.

"Ana, wait! Are you ok?" He shouts as he goes after her.

This is too good to miss. I follow discretely to watch her world fall apart! This is better than I expected! That is until she runs towards the street into on coming traffic!

Shit!

"Anastasia!" I shout. "Watch out!" I scream in horror as I see she is hit with full impact by a car.

Holy fucking hell! I need to get the fuck out of here! If Christian finds out I'm behind this I really am a dead woman!

**NPOV**

"Oh my God! Somebody help! Please!" I shout as I cradle Ana in my arms. She's not speaking. "Ana, please. Say something!"

"Ana! Oh my God! No!" I turn to see Stroke. He falls to his knees in tears! "No! No! No! This is my fault! Oh my God!"

"Stroke, call 911 now!" I shout.

I see his muscle Taylor behind him. Taylor gets on his knees and pushes me aside. "Here," He says, "Let me." He cradles Ana in his arms and checks her pulse and vital signs.

He looks up at me, "I've had medical training, I was in the...service." He says remaining very calm although you can tell that he is as devastated as I am.

**DR PAZ POV**

I run as fast as I can with my medical bag en tow. By the screeching sound of tires I figured it was going to be bad.

It's like a three-ring circus! I see none other than Christian Grey on his hands and knees crying, "Ana! My Ana, this is my fault! Don't leave me baby! Please!"

I see Noah trying to console him, he keeps calling him "Stroke" though I don't know why, then I see a military looking man tending to the person that has been injured. I make my way over and I see that it's her.

Fuck!

Oh God no! Not her, not this beautiful girl. I don't want her last memory of me treating her like she was nothing more than a bother to me! I practically shoved her out of my office for fear that she would see the tent that was pitched in my crotch!

I take out my bag and Mr. Buzz cut says, "She has a pulse, but it's weak."

No sooner do I start to check her stats when the emergency response medical team appears.

They jump out and I say, "I'm Dr. Paz, let's get her in carefully. Secure her neck before we place her on the stretcher." The EMTs move quickly.

After we get her in Christian shouts, "Wait! I need to go with her!"

"Are you family?" I ask.

"She's my...girlfriend." He says as his voice cracks.

"Sorry family members only" I say as slam the door shut. I don't have time to feel sorry for the poor bastard. My mission in life is to save Anastasia and let her know that I'm not the prick that I made myself out to be when she sashayed into my office...pretty little thing looking so hot in that form-fitting skirt and blouse that hugged her body in all the right places.

Once I've stabilized her I cannot help but caress her beautiful face. I never thought it would happen but I think I fell in love with her the moment she appeared before my eyes.

Maybe I can make her fall in love with me, I can be the hero that saves her life and I can sweep her off of her feet! I would gladly give away my fortune if there was a love potion that I could inject in her, though right now I'd be perfectly happy injecting my tongue inside her...Christ, what the fuck am I thinking?! Shit!

**CPOV**

"Mom..."

"Christian! What's wrong?"

"Are you at work?"

"I am darling, what's wrong? Please tell me. I don't have much time. I've got a trauma victim in route."

"It's Ana, Mom."

"Is she ok? Is she ill?"

"I think she's your trauma victim."

"What?!"

"Save her mom, please..."

**TPOV**

I've never seen The Boss like this. His world is crumbling down, if Ana dies...Oh fuck! I can't think like that!

Christ, I can still hear Ana's words echoing in my head, "_Taylor, I don't know what's going to happen but whatever does happen. I need for you to be strong. You need to take care of Christian. He's a strong man but he has a fragile soul_."

Did she know something bad was going to go down? She can't fucking die! The Boss would be lost without her! Where's my girl when I need her? Gail, I wish you were here and not visiting your sister.

Fuck it! I'm calling her! I need her more than that sister of hers, she just wants Gail to watch her kids while she goes and gets shit faced!

"Jason, do you miss me already? I miss you and your strong arms amongst other things." She purrs.

I can't speak, I have a damn lump in my throat.

"Jason? Are you there hun? What's wrong?"

"It's Ana, she's been...hurt, it's...bad." And suddenly I do something I don't ever remember doing, I cry.

"Oh God, Jason, it's ok baby. I'm on my way back! Be strong Taylor, Mr. Grey needs you."

"Hurry..." Is all I can manage to say.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N**

**When I thought of this story in my head I had NO CLUE that it would take this many chapters to complete! **

**Whew!**

******No, the story is far from over.**

**I wrote the outline and then I proceed to fill in the blanks. I'm getting restless because I want to get to keep the story going! Unfortunately life does get in the way. If it were up to me, I'd write all day long. For what it's worth, I do try in fill in some blanks at work which is why you had such regular updates when I began this story back in October. Little did I know that I would still be writing this well into the new year! There will be one more 'big surprise' that I cannot wait for you to read about, so fasten your seatbelts! It should happen in the late 50's Chapters or early 60's Chapters.**

**What can I say thepumpkinqueen712, your reviews are for lack of a better word...'unique' :D They kill me every time! YOU need to write your own story because I'm sure it would be extremely entertaining!**

**Thanks again to everyone for all the reviews and for the new followers who have just found my story. Thanks to Bronze Goddess and ****corrinegiselle.  
**

******A special thanks to SusieCC...yeah, you know why! :P**

******Thanks to Lori66 for chatting with me this morning, you are all a constant inspiration!**

******Ok, you asked for more so here ya go. Again, please forgive the spelling errors. **

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**

**CPOV**

"Christian, did you hear me?" I look up and see Mia's bloodshot eyes. She's been crying.

"What?"

"I asked if I could get you anything. Matthew and I are going to make a food and drink run for the family."

I look around and I see my father and mother, Kate, Elliott, Mia, Reynolds, Gail, Taylor and Noah.

"What time is it?" I ask unaware of where I am or how I got here.

"It's just after midnight." Mia says as she blows her nose.

"Come on baby, let's leave your brother alone." Reynolds says as he clasps my sister's hand and gives her a hug. I wonder when the fuck that happened? Although at the moment, I could care less about them being together. I just need my Angel back!

I feel someone sit next to me, it's Kate. She's wringing her hands as she says, "She's a fighter Christian. Our Ana is going to pull through...she, she has to..." Kate says as she breaks down crying.

I hear Elliot say, "Hey baby, it's going to ok. Scooter will get through this, she's a super hero! She saved my baby brother. She can't...leave him..."

Fuck!

I don't have the strength to face that thought! She has to make it! She just has to! I can't live with out her! I can't! I won't!

_"Do you have Pepsi?" I picture my baby not so long ago in pig tails..._

_"Christian! Is this...This can't be...can it? This is an Empacher!" "Ok Grey, let's see that beautiful body in motion. Pick up the stroke rate now! Power 10!" Rowing at Lake Union..._

_"Please, Christian.." I can hear Ana's voice moaning my name the first time we made love..._

_"I never ever felt so good in all my life," she purred to me afterwards..._

_"You...you did this for _**_me_**_?" When I took my Ana to The Key Arena for a little one on one..._

_"Look Grey, You were spot on in stating there would be no point in you introducing me to that...woman, not unless you want me to give her a taste of her own medicine on behalf of the 15-year-old boy she molested. I mean it Grey! You keep that bitch away from me because I will not be held responsible for my actions if we meet! Are we clear?!"...After she found out about Elena...she called me Grey._

_"Don't leave me Christian, I'm scared." When I heard my baby talking in her sleep and then she whispered "I love you Christian"..._

_"I've never had a boyfriend and I'm lucky enough to get you. I'm overwhelmed, they're tears of joy." When we defined our relationship..._

_"Christian, are we still playing? Did I mess up?" Ana in the playroom...When she said those words that made me face the truth, when she dommed me..."Tell me Christian, tell me you belong to me, tell me that you are_ **my** man! _Tell me that I and I alone own you Christian!"_

_"Tell me dammit!" I can hear her shout._

_"Anastasia! I love you! I've always loved you!" I remember shouting back..."Christian, I love you too! I love you so much! I am yours always!" She shouted back at me with passionately._

_"Happy Birthday Christian Grey, I love you...Will you marry me?" On my birthday._

"No! No! No! What the fuck is taking so long? Why won't anyone tell us anything?!" I scream aloud.

My mother rushes to my side. "It's ok darling, they'll let us know something soon."

"Mom, can you find out what's going on please? I...I can't take this waiting."

"Of course darling, give me a moment." Grace says as she whispers something to Carrick.

I lean forward, elbows on my knees, hands in my face. No fucking control! No fucking control! No fucking...

"Son, I'm so sorry. I...I wish I had some magic words that could..."

"I know dad, I know."

"Your mom will be out soon, she'll update us and hopefully we get some get news."

"Hey Stroke, I'm going to head out. Let me know if there's anything I can do." Noah says solemnly.

I can only manage to nod.

Moments later my mom comes out and sits next to me, she clasps my hand and says, "Christian, by some miracle Ana hasn't suffered any broken bones."

She looks at me as if she's trying to gain her strength to give me the bad news.

Oh God.

"What is it mother? Please tell me."

"Ana has cerebral edema, which means she has swelling of the brain."

"The brain? Oh God mom! What are they doing for her?"

"Well for now, they have her in a medically induced coma. They will keep her under for forty-eight hours and after that they will monitor her. All we can do is wait to see if she wakes up on her own after the forty-eight hours."

_**"If?"**_ I say as my voice cracks.

"Darling, we won't know the extent of damage until she wakes up and that won't happen for another two days."

Grace stands up and addresses everyone. "I've spoken to Dr. Paz and we won't know anything for another forty-eight hours. I think we should all go home and get some rest. Ana would want that."

With her words I hear some rustling but I don't bother to move. I sit, lost...

**GPOV**

This is a nightmare. My son finally finds someone who can reach him, the most delightful girl who loves my son with all her heart and this happens. I don't know if Christian will be strong enough to face this if the worst happens. He's been broken before but his fragile soul could not take another loss like this!

Ana looked so peaceful, she looks like an angel sleeping. I hope she's ok. Please let her be ok.

"Mrs. Grey?" Kate says as she approaches.

"Kate, I've told you before to call me Grace dear." I say.

"I'm sorry, Grace. Is there anything else we can do?"

"Oh sweetie I wish I knew. I think we are all feeling a little lost at the moment. I think we all need to get some rest and be ready for the moment when Ana wakes up. She will need us to get her through this."

"Grace, we have to let Carla and Ray know! I completely forgot!" Kate exclaims.

"Yes, Christian has arranged for them to be flown in. They should both be here by morning."

"Good, I'm glad Christian remembered to do that. He looks so lost, I wasn't sure he'd remember to contact them."

I sigh, "That's the only thing that he has remembered to do."

"You know he won't leave tonight." Kate says.

"Yes, I know. I've arranged for Ana to be moved to a private room with an extra bed. That way Christian can stay with her and hopefully get some sleep."

"Good job Grace."

Elliott approaches after he's walked Mia and her new boyfriend Matthew out.

"Hey baby, are you ready to go?"

"Can we see Ana before we leave?"

"Only for a moment."

"Thanks Grace, I just want to tell her to get well soon. We have my wedding to plan. I won't do it without her! She's my sister!"

And with those words Kate begins to sob.

"Hey baby, it's ok. Scooter is a fighter, she'll fight her way through this. I don't think you should see her like this. Let's wait until tomorrow. After you've had some rest. You wouldn't want to upset her with your tears. We need to be strong, just like she is."

*****Time Break*****

**TPOV**

Gail and I make our way back to Seattle Grace to check on The Boss. I've got Ana's mom and step dad in the car as well. I picked them up as soon as they arrived. They look devastated. I wish I had something comforting to say to them.

My mind goes back to last night and Leila. How the fuck did she breach security? She obviously had some help, Leila is beautiful but she's not very bright! I cannot help but think of that bitch Mrs. Lincoln, better known as The Snake, she had to have a hand in this!

I contacted Dr. Flynn last night and he has taken Leila under his care. She's been moved to a mental facility back East. The Boss completely checked out and forgot about Leila after seeing Ana in the street. Sawyer and I made all the arrangements. I trust The Boss will be happy...happy is not the right word, he won't be happy until Ana opens those eyes of hers. Let me rephrase, The Boss will be satisfied to know that Leila is now out of the picture once and for all.

Poor Leila was in some sort of catatonic state. She couldn't have done this all on her own. The Boss can't think straight so I told Dr. Flynn to contact me once Leila is lucid.

We sit in silence as we pull up to the hospital. I jump out quickly and get the door for Ana's parents. They look pale and so very lost. A look that I've seen on everyone's face.

"I'm going to park the car, I wanted to drop you both off in front. Tell them you're with The Grey family and they will take care of you Sir, Ma'am."

"Thank you Taylor," They both say in unison.

**CPOV**

"Ana, please." I say as I hold my baby's hand. "I need you to get well. I need you Anastasia, I love you. We made a promise to each other. We wouldn't leave one another, remember?"

She lays there looking so beautiful, she has a bruise on her cheek but aside from that it looks as though nothing is wrong. She is merely my sleeping Angel.

"Ana, you had some good news to share with me. Do you remember that?" I ask as I stroke her cheek. "Please come back to me. I need to know what the good news is. Does it have anything to do with the fact that we're going to be married baby? I hope so. I want everyone to know that we are getting married. I want to give you the world Ana. I want you to make you my wife, Mrs. Anastasia Grey."

"Christian," I turn to see my mother with Carla and Ray. "Ana's parents are here."

I stand quickly and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Carla, Ray." I say as I approach them. I shake Rays hand and before I know it Carla wraps her arms around me and hugs me hard, I start to cry and Carla cries too.

"Shhhhh, it's ok Christian." Carla says as she hugs me. "Our girl is a fighter, she will get through this. She...she...she has to!" And with those words she collapses in my arms. I take her to the chair placed next to Ana's bed and she grabs Ana's hand.

"Ana, it's mommy darling. I'm here. Did you hear what I said? You are a fighter! You will get through this. You have to! You have people here who love you very much and apparently there's someone here that wants to marry you so you go ahead and rest for now. You will need your strength for the whirlwind that you two will be facing soon my lovely daughter."

They obviously heard me speaking to my Angel about our getting married.

I feel a pat on my back and Ray says, "I hear congratulations are in order Son."

"Sir...Ray, I don't feel much like celebrating but I do hope that you will accept me as I would like your permission," I look to Carla who's sitting there holding Ana's hand but looking at me with a small smile. "I would like both of your permission to marry your daughter."

Ray says, "Son, you make my Annie happy and if it's ok with Annie's mother than it is fine with me."

I look to Carla and she can only nod and smile.

"Thank you both, although I am happy that you have accepted me, my main focus is on making sure we get our girl back."

"You will Christian," Ray says convincingly. "I have no doubt. Ana is quite feisty and she will be back stronger than ever."

I smile and think of my Angel, she is feisty. She is a fighter, she will come back to me!

**A/N**

**Hey! At least I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger this time!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N**

**I need to start by wishing my reviewer the lovely Miss Bronze Goddess, well. I'm so glad you're doing better!**

**I've said it before and I'll say it again, I love when people review my story saying something to the effect of "I just found your story and I'm hooked." **

**With that said, I would like to thank my latest followers/****reviewers** who have just found me. Many thanks to: Pks9704, louise84, 640fan, 123abc (Guest) and phyllissewell399.

**640fan, The fact that you signed up just to say "Well done" has touched me. Thank you so very much!**

**Junewapper, wow! Your review TRULY blew me away and I am extremely humbled. Thank you so very much.**

**123abc (Guest), I love your suggestion for a story however I actually have one on the back-burner that I'm going to write once I've completed this story. (It was mentioned in my A/N about Christian and Ana meeting at Harvard) I am truly flattered and honored that you would like me to write your idea of a story. I never thought I would write a story but following the Fanfiction site inspired me. Perhaps it will do the same for you.**

**Here ya go MissDana1, **

**As per your request, I'm going to "Help a sister out!"**

**Enjoy!**

**CPOV**

"Baby, do you remember when you asked me to marry you? I said 'If I had known I wasn't going to scare you off with a marriage proposal, I would have asked you much sooner.' Do you remember that? You wanted to know how much sooner I would have asked you? Well here's the thing Ana." I say as I reach into my pocket and take out the little velvet box that holds a perfect pink diamond ring.

"I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting for you all my life." I say as my voice cracks.

"I think about that song constantly. I heard that song on the way home after you saved me my Angel. It was so fitting. I was so overcome with inexplicable emotions. I knew you were it for me Ana. I had this ring custom-made just for you. Please wake up baby. Please, I want you awake when I slip this ring on your finger."

I regain my composure as my family comes to sit with Ana and attempt to keep my hopes up...

*****One Hour Later*****

**DR PAZ POV**

Time to see My Sleeping Beauty. I review her chart before I walk in, there appears to be much brain activity, that's a good sign. The fact that she didn't suffer any broken bones or internal bleeding is a miracle in itself! She needs to get well soon so I can sweep her off of her feet. I've never really pursued a woman, they usually come after me but I've been so dedicated to my work that I've not had any type of long-term relationship. I go out on an occasional date or two, if only to relieve my pent-up sexual tension and stress with regard to my work. I was hoping that leaving Children's Oncology would make my life a little less stressful.

I think back to my decision of wanting to be a Doctor. I wanted to save the world, starting with the little ones.

I was such a foolish kid. Looking at the world through rose-colored glasses. I thought I could be 'The Superman' of medicine. Then it finally took its toll out on me, losing so many innocent angels. I couldn't take it anymore. That's what lead me here, to Seattle Grace. No more kids, just adults and brains. I can deal with this, I can work with this, I can function now!

The kids aren't far from my heart, which is why I made a huge donation to the new Children's Wing that will soon be under construction. I have more money than I need so why not do something good with it? The part I'm really looking forward to seeing would be the Children's Playroom! It will have every toy and gaming unit that every child wants...short of a fucking miracle cure that is! I can't go there, I need to think positive, I hate going down that dark path. My therapist has really helped me get out of the darkness. It should be a requirement that all Doctors dealing with terminally ill children seek therapy on a regular basis! I don't know what would have happened to me if I did not seek help.

I make a mental note (no pun intended) to find about out this hospital's Psychiatric Ward and Mental Health Ward. I need to make a donation in that area as well. I'm somewhat nervous about the book that will be published about my life, however I also want to take away the stigma of mental and psychiatric disorders. I've been helped by my therapist and I want everyone to know that there is nothing wrong with seeking the help that you may need.

I open the door and see several people hovering over My Sleeping Beauty. The main hoverer is of course, Christian Grey! This is going to be difficult! He's rich and good-looking, then again...so am I! For now, I am just her Doctor, though I'm sure he can pick up on things just as well as I can! Well, I'm up for the challenge! Let's do this!

**CPOV**

The door opens and I see a man in a white coat. I assume he's Ana's doctor. Don't they have any women Doctors around here?

"Hello, I'm Dr. Paz." He says as he eyes everyone in the room. He's the fucker that shut the door on my face when I wanted to ride with Ana!

My mother stands and says, "Dr. Paz, thank you so much for staying late. Ana is practically family and we want to be sure that she is tended to by the best Doctor we have."

"No worries Dr. Grey, I'll see to it that she gets the best care possible. If you all will excuse me please, I need to examine my patient."

"I'm not fucking going anywhere!" I shout.

Shit! I know it shouldn't get to me, I mean my poor baby is lying down there helpless and he is a Doctor for God sakes but I can't help the feeling that...

"Mom," I say as I whisper in her ear. "Will you stay with me while he examines Ana, please?"

"Of course dear, but you need to stop that now. He's Ana's Doctor."

"I know mom. I'm sorry. I'll try." I say with a pissy attitude.

"Christian," Carla calls me out of my angry thoughts. "Ray and I are going to get some coffee. Would you like to join us?"

"Thank you, I'll wait for you here. I don't want to be away from Ana."

"Ok dear, we'll bring you back a cup." Carla says as she hugs me once again.

I can only manage a nod.

Dr. Paz huh? I need to find out about this Dr. Paz. Something tells me he wants something more than a Doctor/Patient relationship with my Angel.

She's so vulnerable at the moment, she needs to get well so that I can get her the hell out of here and make her my wife once and for all.

Oh Ana, you need to get well baby. I can't do this, I can't lose you baby...

*****Time Break*****

It's been two days since Ana has been medically removed from the induced coma and there is still no sign of her waking on her own. She's been spoken to and read to by her family and friends. I even flew in Jose so he could be with her, I was still in the room of course. I pretended to be reading my book but I heard every word he said. I saw him take her hand and I grew tense but I had to let that shit go. My baby is fighting for her life and if it takes Jose holding her hand to bring her back, so be it! I don't care! I just want my baby back.

Jose reminds Ana of his upcoming photo exhibit and how she promised to be there to support him. The exhibit is soon and she needs to get well. He looks to me and slowly gives her a quick peck on the cheek. I contain my rage and remind myself that Ana asked me to marry her. Ana loves me.

Jose stands and walks towards me, "Mr. Grey." He says apprehensively.

"Please, its Christian." I say.

"Christian," He says, "I wanted to thank you for flying me in today. I really do appreciate it."

"No worries, let Taylor know when your ready to return and we'll fly you back to Portland."

"Actually, I've got to return now. So I'll let Taylor know. Again, I can't thank you enough, Ana is...well, she's special." He says as I see tears in his eyes and I again feel sorry for him. He will never have her love and I cannot begin to imagine how fucking painful that feels.

I can't hate the guy, I can't. Of course he loves Ana.

"That she is Jose, that she is. I'll be sure to keep you updated with her progress." I say as I shake his hand.

He leaves quickly and quietly. I was hoping Jose's visit would help bring her back but we're still waiting. I don't know what else to do. I cover my face with my hands waiting for inspiration. I have to do something! I have to think of something to bring my baby back!

Then it hits me! I pull out my cell phone and call my brother!

*****One Hour Later*****

Since nothing is working, I thought I would try something different...

Elliot pops his head in the door.

"Hey big brother, I'm here. Are you ready?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"Ready as I'll ever be Ell. Let's do this." I say as I drink a glass of water.

I've racked my brain, what little of it that is still in full use and I've come up with a song that I want to sing to my Angel.

Elliot will play guitar and sing back up for me. He's got a decent voice.

One of the movies Ana made me watch was City of Angels, it wasn't an 80's movie but she thought it was romantic. I was familiar with the title track and it touched me, reminded my of my own Angel, my Angel Ana.

"Grab a chair Ell, you know all the words to the song Iris right? You know all the chords?"

"I got this little brother. Relax. Do you uh...mind if I speak to her before I play and we sing?"

His request takes me by surprise but of course I say, "Sure Ell, speak to her."

"Uh, ok. Hey there Scooter, how are you doing? Listen, you really need to wake up now. Kate is going nuts, she refuses to discuss our wedding until you get better. She won't do this without you, so please wake up. She needs you, your parents need you, we all need you...but listen here Miss Anastasia Steele, you need to get better for my baby brother. He loves you and I've never seen him so happy. Please Ana, please wake up. We promise if you wake up, we won't sing to you anymore."

My jaw is on the floor, I've never heard Elliot speak so eloquently and seriously before. He's the joker, always keeping things light.

"What are you staring at bro?" Elliot quips. "You know I love you."

"Thanks Ell, let's do this."

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your eyes  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Elliot and I remain silent. Hoping for a miracle. Something. Anything. We wait for what seems like a lifetime but it's really only half an hour.

"Hey little bro, I'm going to head out. Do you need anything?"

I look up, tears in my eyes...

"Christian, she'll get through this. Stay strong bro. She will wake up. She has to!"

"Thanks Elliot, I don't need anything. Taylor will be by later to bring me some fresh clothes."

After Elliot leaves I stroke Ana's hand, "Come on baby please." I'm willing her to wake up for me. I'm lost without her! I think of Robin Thicke and sing that song, "Lost Without You."

I whisper in her ear, "I'm lost without you, I can't help myself, how does it feel? To know that I love you baby?"

I feel Ana take a deep breath, she's moaning! Oh my God! My baby is coming back to me!

"Oh...my head. I'm thirsty. Where am I? What happened?" Ana moans.

"Oh thank God you're talking baby! Ana, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you." She says as she opens her eyes and attempts to adjust to a sitting position.

She's squinting, I lower the blinds to allow her eyes to adjust to the light.

I turn to look at her with a smile on my face and she has that look, that look of complete and utter fear. Oh my God! She's terrified! I turn to see if anyone else is in the room and before I know it, she looks me square in the eyes and screams.

"It's you! Get out! Get out! Oh my God! Help me! Someone, please help me!"

**A/N**

**I know some people don't like lyrics in a story but here's the thing, it's MY story! :D **

**The first song that Christian spoke a few lines from was Savage Garden "I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You" and the second song was by The Goo-Goo Dolls "Iris."**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie **


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N**

**Thank you for the kind review from my most recent reviewer and follower who has found my story, the lovely Miss Cherrygrly. I hope I continue to keep you entertained.**

******Goodness! So many reviews, so many questions! I love you guys and you inspired me to stay up late last night so I could get this out to you this morning.**

**corrinegiselle, Thank you for your review, you are too kind!**

**vulcaniumx, Your review got my 'juices' flowing so I thank you for your inspiration.**

**Junewapper, Thanks for the laugh for this morning! :P**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**

**CPOV**

I turn to look at her with a smile on my face and she has that look, that look of complete and utter fear. Oh my God! She's terrified! I turn to see if anyone else is in the room and before I know it, she looks me square in the eyes and screams.

"It's you! Get out! Get out! Oh my God! Help me! Someone, please help me!"

"Ana, it's me baby. What's wrong?"

"Get out! Someone, please help me! He's here, he's going hurt to me!"

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Dr. Paz says as he storms in to check on Ana.

"Please Sir, help me!" Ana cries as she hugs him. "He's going to hurt me! Please save me!"

Oh Mother of God, please. No, please. Please don't do this to me. I can't take it! She's my Angel, she's my reason for being!

"Miss Steele, Ana." Dr. Paz says, "He's not going to hurt you, he's here because he cares about you, your entire family is here."

"Sir," I hear Taylor behind me, he must have followed Dr. Paz in and reacted as soon as he heard Ana's screams. "Sir, she's just confused, she will sort this out. Let's go, give her some time with the Doctor." He says as he leads me out of Ana's room.

**TPOV**

Holy shit! Ana is screaming! I've heard that scream before. The day I brought Sawyer to Escala to introduce him to Ana. She thought he was following her! I practically kick the door down and I see the Doctor attempting to comfort Ana. Her knuckles are whiter than his coat as she holds him desperately in the hopes that he will protect her, but protect her from what? I only see The Boss. What's freaked her out? I check the windows, there's no one out there.

"Miss Steele, Ana. He's not going to hurt you, he's here because he cares about you, your entire family is here." The Doctor explains to Ana as he tries to calm her down.

Shit! Ana is scared of The Boss! What the fuck has happened to her? Shit! I better get The Boss out of here before he makes matters worse. As much as I don't want to leave Ana with that Doctor...I don't like the guy. I don't know him but I just get the feeling that...nah. He's a Doctor, a professional. He can't think of Little Miss Steele that way. Can he? Shit! Perhaps he can, she's quite the looker and she's so oblivious to her beauty! I can't think about that at this moment. I need to get The Boss out now!

"Sir," I say trying to get The Boss's attention.

The Boss looks at me with vacant eyes.

Damn! He's gone, he's checked out once again!

"Sir, she's just confused, she will sort this out. Let's go. We need to give her some time with the Doctor."

I take him out and lead him to the near by waiting room.

I see Ana's parents and sit The Boss down in a chair. I make a quick call to Flynn and tell him to get his ass over here pronto!

"Mrs. Adams, Mr. Steele, Ana has woken up. She's being seen by the Doctor." I turn to The Boss, he's shaking. I need to do this. I may get fired but they have a right to know what happened.

"Before you see Ana, there is something you should know..."

I explain that The Boss had a girlfriend that became 'obsessed' with him, she didn't want the relationship to end and refused to accept the fact that their relationship was over. She snuck into his place and put herself in a 'sexual position' so Christian would see her and want her back. I don't go into details for obvious reasons, I only go on to say that Ana walked in as Christian was trying to cover her nude body.

"Oh my goodness," Carla says, "My poor baby. So she misunderstood what was happening?"

"Yes ma'am, that's what I believe. There's more to say but I think that needs to come from your daughter."

Ray stands there and takes everything in, he's angry. As a father, I can't say that I blame him.

"So what happened to the girl? I mean, is she still around? I'd sure like to speak to her and make sure that what you're saying it true. Please forgive my being so blunt but you must understand that this is our little girl you're talking about and I don't want to see her hurt anymore!"

"Sir, she's been moved to a mental facility back East. She was under the care of Dr. John Flynn. He's on his way now to treat Mr. Grey. He's been shaken up as well. Ana doesn't want to see him and he is devastated."

"I don't understand all of this." Mrs. Adams says "I just want to see my baby. Ray?" She turns to Mr. Steele.

"Yes, let's go Carla."

**APOV**

I hug the man tight, I'm holding him for dear life. I think I know him. I've seen him before.

"It's ok, you're fine. He's left the room."

"Thank you, he scared me." I say as I try to stop trembling.

"Has he hurt you?"

"No, I don't think so. Uhm, who are you and where am I?"

"I'm Dr. Paz, you don't remember meeting me?"

I stare at him, then I remember! "Yes! Dr. Paz, Spanish for 'peace!' I do remember you, only your bedside manner has improved considerably." I say as I recall thinking to myself that he looked like he could be Jose's older and much hotter looking brother.

Then I realized what I said, no brain to mouth filter.

"Yes, well. You will be happy to know that my bedside manner is much better on a personal level as opposed to the Doctor/Patient bedside manner." He says as he blushes.

**DR. PAZ POV**

Jesus! Did I just say that? I'm going to get fired within my first month here if I'm not careful. I feel my face getting hot! Shit! Am I blushing? Oh this cannot be happening!

"So tell me Dr. Paz. What happened?" She asks.

"Well, why don't you tell me? I need to evaluate you." I say as I check her vitals. "I need to check your eyes, just look at my flashlight." I say as I lean into her.

Christ, she smells so damn good! Look at those beautiful eyes! I think I'll be checking them more often than needed!

"Are you having trouble breathing Dr. Paz, you breathing sounds shallow." She says matter of factly.

Dammit! I got to get away from her!

"Sorry, it's been a long day. I'm working past my required time as a personal favor for Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Grey?" She says as she sounds it out. "Dr. Grey...Dr. Grace Grey?"

"Yes, so it appears you know her?"

"Of course I do, I know her because...Well, I just do that's all."

"No worries, let's get back to what I was saying. What do you last remember?"

"Hmmmm...I don't know...Oh yes, I remember a woman yelling for me to watch out, I saw some bright lights and then I woke up here."

"I see, nothing else?" I ask.

"Nope. So tell me Dr. Paz, what does a person have to do to get some food around here?" She smiles at me.

Christ, what a smile! Oh yes, I want you Miss Steele, I want you so very much!

I sit on the edge of her bed and lean towards her, "What would you like to eat Miss Steele?" I fucking purr. Yup, I purred!

"Uh, please call me Ana, I'm not fond of the 'Miss Steele' thing." She says.

"Very well, Ana. What can I get for you?"

"You mean no God awful hospital food?"

"I think you deserve more than hospital food, now tell me. What's your pleasure?"

"Mmmmm...I could go for some Chinese take out. Oh! How's about some three flavor sizzling rice soup?" She says enthusiastically.

"I'm all over it. I'll let your family know that you are awake and ready for visits." I say as I beam at her.

"My family? What family?" She asks.

Shit! That's not good.

"Your parents, Mrs. Adams and Mr. Steele."

"Oh my goodness! They're here?!" She shouts.

Well, that's good. She didn't forget about them.

"Yes, they flew in as soon as they heard about your accident." I say.

"Oh, yes. I'd love to see them. Oh Dr. Paz?"

I turn quickly, "Yes Ana."

"Please make sure that man doesn't come back to my room. He...scares me." She says as she trembles.

"Ok." I say and though I feel bad for the poor bastard I must admit, that gives me an opportunity that I will not let go to waste!

"One more thing Dr. Paz." She calls out as she blushes.

"Yes?" I ask and see her face color red.

"I really need to...use the bathroom and brush my teeth...Can uh...can you help me please?"

Poor thing, she's so weak. That is not the job of a Doctor, usually the attendant helps the patient get out of bed but it's a nice opportunity to bond with the lovely Ana. I help her up, lead her to the loo and stand outside the door. She's taking quite a while and I don't hear anything so I call out, "Are you ok in there?"

"Yes Dr. Paz, I'm fine. I'm just...finishing up." She says.

She opens the door and she looks so refreshed. I look at her quizzically and she replies, "I need to wash my face and fix my hair as well."

"That's fine Ana." I say as I get her back in bed. She's glowing, pretty little thing that she is!

"Thanks Dr. Paz."

"I'll be back in a bit." I say as I leave.

**APOV**

I hear my door open and I fear for a moment that he has returned. I grip my sheets and I see my mommy!

"Mom!" I shout as I move to jump out of the bed.

"Ana! My baby girl!" Mom says as she runs towards me. "Ana, stay in bed sweetheart. You just woke up."

"Annie, it's great to see you up and around. Oh my little girl." Ray says as we all enjoy a group hug.

"I'm fine guys, really. Just a little sore and super hungry is all. How did you guys get here?" I ask.

Mom and dad stare at each other for a bit. Ray nods to mom.

"Well dear," Mom begins. "It was Christian."

Christian? Who is...oh no!

"I see, what did _Christian _do to get you here?" I ask wondering how he managed that and for what ever reason I say, "Did he fly you in on his private jet or something?"

Ray looks at me and says, "Yes Annie, he did."

"No! Way!" I say in complete surprise but then for a moment I'm not surprised. I've...I've been in his jet! What the hell is wrong with me?!

Ok, here goes.

"Mom, dad. Please don't freak out or anything but I'm having trouble...remembering things. I'm going to need your help filling in the blanks."

"Annie, that Taylor fella sort of filled us in on what happened. Do you know what happened?" Ray asks.

"Sorry Daddy, I don't. I seemed to have blocked some things out. That's why I need your help. Christian...is he my...boyfriend?" I ask scared out of my mind.

"Ana dear? How are you feeling?" Dr. Grey comes in with a smile on her face. "Oh dear, excuse me. I didn't know you had company."' She says.

"It's fine Dr. Grey. Come on in." I say as I smile at her.

Dr. Grey gives me a funny look.

"I've been told by you to call you 'Grace' is that correct?" I ask

Dr. Grey smiles and says, "Yes darling, you have. My son is quite concerned Ana. He thinks that you don't want to see him." She says with a frown.

"I'm sorry Grace. He's correct. He, he...scares me." I say as I tremble.

"Ana dear, Christian frightens many people, though I prefer to call it intimidation and it's mostly for the benefit of running his business empire. That's just his way. You on the other hand...You're the only one who has managed to knock down his wall of protection. My son loves you Ana, very, very much. That's all I will say, I don't want to overwhelm you."

She doesn't want to overwhelm me? Uh yeah, she just said that the guy who scares me is in love with me. Yeah, that's not overwhelming at all!

I remember my manners, "Oh I'm sorry. These are my parents Carla Adams and Bob Steele." I say quickly.

"Yes dear, your parents and I have already had the pleasure." They exchange knowing smiles as Grace leaves us alone.

I wonder what's going on between them?

"Ok, the good Doctor Grace is gone, now please. Help me out. Is Christian my boyfriend?" I ask nervously wondering why the hell I cannot recall much about him.

My parents slowly fill me in, I sit there dumbfounded for well over an hour, I'm sure my jaw is on the floor.

"No! Way!" I shout. "This cannot be! How could I not remember any of this?! Do you guys like him? I mean doesn't seem king of spooky and scary to either of you?" I ask hoping that it's not just me.

"Ana dear, I'm sorry but I find him quite charming and I know that he does love you. He's falling apart out there Ana." My mom says as her voice cracks.

"Whoa! You feel sorry for him? What about me? I just went through...well, I don't know what but it must be pretty bad for me to be scared of the guy! Dad, help me out here, please!" I say exasperated and frustrated that mom is 'Team Christian!'

"Annie, when I first met the man at your graduation,"

"My what?! You met him at my..." The memory comes back.

"Yes, I remember now. He handed me my diploma. We...we went out that night."

"There ya go Annie, ya see. You're going to be fine. You just have to slowly put the puzzle pieces back together is all."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." I say as something horrible comes to my mind. I dare not share it with my parents.

"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting." Dr Paz says as he walks in with what smells like Chinese take out!

"Dr. Paz! You didn't! Well, I guess you did!" I squeal with delight.

"We aim to please Ana." Dr. Paz says and with those words I feel warm all over. Hmmm...

"Dr. Paz, these are my parents."

"Yes Ana, we've met." He says as he brings my table try over to me.

I lean forward as he places the soup in front of me and I inhale the scent of the soup but I catch Dr. Paz's clean scent. He smells wonderful.

"You smell so yummy." I purr

"Uh, what was that?" He asks.

Shit! Brain to mouth filter! Watch it Steele!

"I uh, the food! It smells so yummy!" I say as I feel my face turning hot.

"Ana dear," My mom says with a frown. "We will leave you to your meal but please sweetie. Please let Christian visit with you, if only for a moment. If you feel unsure about it, why not ask Kate or anyone else you trust to stay with you during his visit." She pleads.

"I'll think about it mom. Right now I just want to eat."

My parents hug and kiss me and say they will be back to visit tomorrow.

"Well now," Dr. Paz says, "So the food is yummy is it? For what ever reason I was hoping you were referring to me as being 'yummy' but I guess that's not the case." Dr. Paz says as he sits next to me.

Damn he's good-looking!

"Well now," I say in return, "Who's to say that I wasn't referring to both hot dishes before me huh?"

Geez Steele, you're getting bold. Perhaps this accident has given you some new-found courage!

"I'm flattered Ana, especially considering how horribly I treated you the first time we met. You'll have to forgive my lack of etiquette."

**DR. PAZ POV**

Ana's wheels are spinning, trying to recall our first meeting. I hope she doesn't remember what an ass I was.

"Yes, I remember. I was having headaches and Dr. Flynn..."

"Go on." I say.

"I...I don't know, it sort of returns in bits and pieces. Is that normal Dr. Paz?"

"Ana, please don't call me Dr. Paz, you can call me..."

The door swings open and the Maverick comes barreling in.

"Dr. Lazer! It's you! You're really here!" He shouts as I open my arms and he runs into them hugging me.

"Hey there little man! Yup, it's me! I'm really here!"

"I thought you were in Hatty!" He says as I hug him.

"It's Haiti and no, I left some time ago." I say.

"I better go Dr. Lazer. Nurse Ratchet is on the war path again!" He pokes his head to the side and smiles at Ana.

"Hey Dr. Lazer, who's that? She sure is pretty!"

"This is my patient Ana. Ana I'd like you to meet one of my favorite and former patients, Maverick."

Ana extends her hand and says, "Nice to meet you Maverick."

He takes Ana's hand and without missing a beat says, "The pleasure is mine pretty lady."

Maverick looks to me and says, "How did I do Dr. Lazer, was that good?"

"That was perfect Maverick. Keep practicing until you get home and remember to share your dessert. Girls love that."

"Ok, bye. Nice to meet you Ana!" He says and with that, the little munchkin is gone.

"Ok, fill me in." Ana demands.

I explain that Maverick was a patient of mine when I was working back East. His family has relocated and now live on the West Coast, it was only dumb luck that he was here for a routine follow-up and two-day hospital stay. Maverick is a miracle and he is in full remission. One of the few good cases that I had over my career in Children's Oncology. I can't help but think of the many angels that I have lost along the way. The pain, the sorrow, one should not outlive their own child.

I return from my painful thoughts and realize that Ana is near me. She caresses my face and wipes the tear that I didn't know I had shed from my cheek. I look into her eyes and see pain. I'm not sure if it's a reflection of my pain or if she has pain of her own. Her beautiful eyes captivate me, they pull me in, I caress her cheek, she doesn't take her hand off of my face, we slowly lean into to each other and kiss.

Ana's full lips taste sweeter than the sweetest cherry I've ever had and I've had many a cherry, growing up in the state of Washington. I slowly and cautiously part her mouth with my tongue and she opens it willingly. Allowing me to explore the delights of her mouth. I'm like a kid on a treasure hunt, only instead of reading a map with my eyes my tongue is guiding me to the treasure within her soft wet mouth. I feel myself hardening and I don't care. I want this kiss to go on...

**A/N**

**WARNING! **

**SPOILER ALERT! **

**STOP READING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW A BIT OF WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT! **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Ok, calm down everyone! Just take a deep cleansing breath and relax. As you may or may not recall I stated back in Chapter 19 that this would not be a 'Cheating Story.' **

**This is what I wrote. **

**_"Cheating to me means sex and sneaking around. I can assure you that there will be no sex unless C & A are sexing each other. So the answer is no, no cheating. The Christian & Ana that I know and love would not and could not do that, their love is beyond any ordinary love. Having said that, there will be drama and obstacles to over come. The road will be bumpy but their love will endure."_**

**I prefer not having to explain myself and just have you all continue to follow the story but I know if I was on the other end reading this story and I was told that there would be no cheating and that's the only reason I 'followed' this story it would make me mad, so that's why I feel the need to explain.**

**Ana's brains are like scrambled eggs and hello?! Dr. Lazarus Paz is a freakin' hottie! Yes, I know he's creeped some of you out but hey, I can't blame Ana for getting lost in his hunkiness! Don't worry, she'll come around...eventually! **

**I also know that a few of you are tired of the 'loss of memory' type stories. Well, here's the thing, I wasn't aware that there were any 'memory loss' stories out there when I came up with this story and even now that I know, I will not deviate from my original story line. The good news is, that it is not a 'full blown' type of memory loss as you can tell by this chapter so hopefully I don't irritate you very much. :D**

**Keep Reading, Keep Reviewing and most importantly Keep Smiling!**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**


	55. Chapter 55

**APOV**

"Ana! Oh thank God you're ok! I just..."

Dr. Paz and I break apart quickly. I'm flushed from his kiss.

"Kate! Hey!" I shout.

Her arms are crossed as she eyes us knowing full well what she walked in on.

"Dr. Lazarus." Kate says cooly with her arms crossed.

Dr. Lazarus?! I knew that name sounded familiar! He's the one that Kate was pursuing all that time!

"Miss Kavanagh." He reciprocates in kind.

"Thanks again for the interview. It's really helped me make a name for myself without having to ride on the Kavanagh name."

"You're quite welcome. Ana, I'll leave you to Miss Kavanagh and your food. I hope you like it." He says as he smiles and walks away.

Once he's gone, it begins.

"Ana Steele, would you mind telling me what the hell that is all about?!"

Shit!

"You tell me first. Who is the good Doctor anyway. He never got a chance to tell me. Is he Dr. Lazarus, Dr. Paz or Dr. Lazer?"

"Don't you know Ana, I mean it was you kissing him. One would think one would know the name of the person one is kissing!" She exclaims.

I give a Kate a look, she takes a deep breath and says, "His Name Is Dr. Lazarus Paz, I think the kids call him Dr. Lazer. A cool name for the little ones to relate to."

"Oh." I say as I don't know what to do next. I know I shouldn't have kissed him and now Kate is giving the look back to me.

I am in deep trouble. What is wrong with me? Perhaps I'm not thinking straight because I am so hungry. Yes, that's it! I need food! I start to enjoy my soup and open the containers of Chinese food.

"Would you like to join me Kate? There's plenty to go around." I say as I blush.

"No! I don't want to join you! Tell me what's going on!" She demands.

"What do you mean?" I smile and play dumb. I know this will drive her nuts.

"Really Steele? Really?"

"Uhm, excuse me. I'm here to take your vitals." Says the very good-looking male nurse as he walks in.

He blushes as he eyes me up and down.

"Oh good God! Another one!" Kate shouts as she looks at the nurse. "And what would your name be?" Kate asks and continues by saying, "And for God sakes, please don't tell me its Simon, Peter, Andrew, Thomas, James or John or any of the other names of the twelve Apostles!" Kate says in a bold way that only she knows how.

He looks to her and strikes back, "No, neither of those are my names and not that its any of your business but my name is Judas."

"Well of course it is! I guess Judas isn't so bad, it sort of balances things out anyway. What with him betraying Jesus and all!"

Judas gives Kate a funny look, takes my temperature and pulse and leaves quickly but not before he turns to smile at me.

"Kate Kavanagh, would you mind telling me what that was all about?" I ask in frustration.

"Good God Ana! Don't you get it? You have half The Bible chasing after you! You have a "Christian" a "Noah" a "Lazarus" hell you even have "Judas" thrown into the mix!"

"Oh Kate, you're being ridiculous."

"Am I?! I sure don't think so! You have some sort of appeal to men with Biblical names. Geez! I hope there isn't an Elliot in The Bible! I fucking better do my research! If there's an Elliot in The Bible I'm screwed. He'll be falling for you next!"

She laughs as she realizes the absurdity of it all.

I join in with her and laugh because I'm not sure what else to do. I'm so confused!

"So what's up with you and Doctor Hottie huh? Has your brain been damaged so much that you've forgotten that you are madly in love and engaged to Christian Grey?"

"Wait! I'm what?" I shout as my head begins to throb.

"Oh Ana, come on. Stop that. You're joking aren't you?"

My face is warm and I feel the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Holy shit! You're not joking are you? Ana, come on! You just told me on Monday that you were going to tell the world about your engagement!"

**CPOV**

I'm dying, dying a slow painful death. My Ana is afraid of me. The only woman I have ever loved, the only woman I will ever love is afraid of me!

"Hey big brother, are you ok?" Mia asks as she sits next to me.

"No. I don't know what to do. She won't see me. She's afraid of me."

"Oh Christian, most people are afraid of you. It's the way you carry yourself, you're so strong-willed and dominating. You have to ease up and let her see you for you are."

"That's the thing Mia, I have. She knows me, she knows me better than anyone and its like she's blocked or forgotten all the good times we've shared."

"That's ridiculous, she can't forget you! I'm going in! I'll set her straight!" Mia says as she marches towards Ana's room.

My phone vibrates, I look at the call. It's from Noah. I really don't want to speak to him. I'll check my voice mail later. I need to make sure my baby is ok. She has to know that she loves me, that I love her, that we're getting married!

I wait for what seems like a lifetime and I feel Kate sit next to me.

"Christian? Ana wants to see you."

I jump up and ask, "Is she ok. I mean, I don't want to scare her."

"She's ok Christian, she's just...confused is all. She's having trouble remembering things. I had no clue and me and my big mouth reminded her that you two are getting married."

"What? You mean she told you? So she does remember!" I get so excited and overcome with joy that I hug The Ball Crusher.

"No Christian, she doesn't remember. I'm sorry. She told me Monday night over drinks that she didn't want to wait to share the news. That she wanted to me Mrs. Christian Grey and she wanted everyone to know. That's why she was in a hurry to get home. She wanted to share the news that she wanted the whole world to know."

"Oh dear God and now this! I don't know what to do." I say as I try to figure things out.

"Talk to her Christian, she'll come back to you. If there's one thing I know about how Ana feels about you its this, she loves you. I know that for a fact. It's just going to take some...time is all. Just be patient. You can do this."

"Patience is something that I lack. You know that Kate! I want things now but if that's what it's going to take to get my baby back then I will be patient."

"Go get your girl Christian and smile, she loves your smile."

"Thanks Kate!" I say as I head towards Ana's room.

"You're welcome, I'll give you some time alone and then I'll come in to check on how you're doing." Kate says as I'm halfway down the hall.

**APOV**

Mia and I are giggling as we recall one of our classes at WSU.

I see the door open and in walks my 'fiancée' Christian Grey. I must say, I have really good taste, the man is gorgeous. What does he see in me?

He doesn't walk in, he pads in gingerly, as though he's walking on eggshells. I wonder why that is?

"Hi Ana, how are you feeling?" He asks as he enters the room and leans against the wall that is furthest away from me.

Then I remember why he's so far away. When I came to, I saw him and he scared me. Why?

"I'm feeling much better thank you. I've been reminiscing with your sister Mia. She's quite the character."

"I am not! Ok, yes I am. Ana, is it uh...ok if I leave? My brother won't hurt you, he loves you." She says as she smiles at me.

I look to her trusting face, then I look to Christian's beautiful face and I smile.

"Sure, you can leave. I think we'll be fine."

"Cool! See ya!" She shouts and she flies out the door.

Christian stands there, not knowing what to do.

"Well, I hear your my fiancée. Since this is the case why don't you sit next to me?"

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Of course, your quite attractive." I say as I lack my brain to mouth filter again.

He sits next to me and stares at my hand, then looks me in the eye.

My breath hitches.

"Holy moly! Your eyes! They're the most beautiful color! Grey! Like your name!"

Christian smiles but doesn't say a thing, he stares at my hand again.

"Do you want to hold my hand? It's ok? Take it." I say boldly and then I decide to take his hand.

I feel it, a warm thrill runs through my body.

I gasp from his touch.

"Do you...feel that?" I ask.

"Every time we touch Ana, every time we touch." He says as he gives me the most beautiful megga what smile. It's almost blinding!

"Your smile, I really like it." My body is alive, I feel a need inside me. Oh my God!

"What is it Ana? Are you ok?" He asks concerned.

"Have we uh...you know. Have we uh..." Geez, I can't even say it!

"Made love?" He says as I look into his eyes. "Yes Ana, we have."

Is that desire I see deep within the depths of those amazing grey eyes? I'm so turned on! What's happening to me? What's happening to my body?

The Good Dr. Paz couldn't make me feel that way and we even kissed! Christian hasn't even touched me and I'm so hot, I want his touch.

"Yeah, I thought so because my body is doing and making me feel some things that I don't understand. Will you...kiss me, please?"

Holy shit! Did I just say that?!

No sooner are the words out of my mouth that I see Christian lean towards me, he cups my face and caresses my cheek. He looks deep into my eyes and gives me the most wonderful kiss, it's soft, sweet and inviting. He doesn't invade my mouth, he's letting me lead the way. I run my tongue against his lips and push it into his mouth. He opens willingly and I explore him as he feels my need, my hunger he softly thrusts his tongue against mine and I think I hear him moan. It sounds so hot and then I come to realize that I'm the one that's moaning!

Holy fuck!

**(Backing up a little so you get Christian's POV) **

**CPOV**

"Do you want to hold my hand? It's ok? Take it." Ana says as she looks at my curiously.

I take her tiny soft hand and clasp it in mine, I feel that familiar jolt as we touch. A warm current runs through my body, I close my eyes and revel in the warmth that envelops me.

Ana's breath hitches as she asks, "Do you...feel that?"

Of course I feel it! I feel it every fucking time!

"Every time we touch Ana, every time we touch." I say as I give Ana my full-blown panty dropping smile. I hope it works.

"Your smile, I really like it."

Ding! Ding! She's squirming!

"What is it Ana? Are you ok?" I ask in the hopes that she remembers our love-making.

"Have we uh...you know. Have we uh..." She can't say it!

"Made love?" I say as I look into her beautiful eyes. "Yes Ana, we have."

Her wheels are turning, she's thinking, about what, I'm not sure. Oh to know what's going on the head of hers!

"Yeah, I thought so because my body is doing and making me feel some things that I don't understand. Will you...kiss me, please?"

Bingo! That's all I need! She'll remember everything! She's my Sleeping Beauty and I'm her Prince Charming!

Fuck! When did I go so soft? Ah yes, the moment I feel in love.

I lean forward slowly and look deep into those piercing blue eyes. They pull me in, like they always do.

I kiss her ever so gently, it's taking all my self-restraint to prevent myself from parting her sweet tasting lips with my tongue. I want Ana to lead. I want her to want me. I feel her body shifting as she kiss me and then I feel her mouth open as she runs her tongue against my lips.

I'm getting so turned on. She gently pushes her tongue against my mouth and as much as I want to thrust my tongue against hers, I use my restraint. She must want it. Then I feel it, her tongue no longer softly probing my lips, she thrusts her tongue against my mouth and I open slowly. She forces her tongue inside me. Fuck! God help me, if we weren't here in this hospital I would fuck her right now! I slowly thrust my tongue against hers and then I hear it.

She's moaning with desire! She knows me! She wants me. She won't scream out of fear. I will make her scream from pure pleasure!

I slowly back away and can't help but be grateful for my mad kissing skills as she leans forward wanting more.

"Ana, are you ok baby?' I ask as I smile.

She opens her eyes and says, "That was so...hot! I uh...really like that you call me baby." She pants.

I cannot help but smile, I think I'm going to enjoy my baby getting to know me all over again. I must be careful though, has she forgotten about the rape?

Shit!

We're going to have to start all over with that? I don't want her going through that again! It was bad enough for my Angel the first time. I need to get Flynn over here! The last thing my Ana needs is a flashback, not here with everyone in the hospital. I know she wants to keep this as private as possible. Damn!

"I have many names for you Anastasia." I purr as I picture myself getting lost inside of her.

"Do I have names for you?" She asks.

"A few." I say as think of her calling me 'Grey' and 'Big Guy'...my favorite is 'Mr. CEO.'

"What are they?" She asks as she motions for a cup of water.

"So curious Ana." I say in my smoldering voice.

"Yes, I am." She replies in an equally sexy way. "I guess I should be more careful, I mean we know what curiosity did to the cat don't we?" She says as she beams at me.

I take her hand, lift it slowly to my lips, I kiss each knuckle and say, "Well, rest assured, I don't kill curious kitties. I do my best to make them purr in contentment."

Her jaw is on the floor. You've got her now Grey! She's eating it up! It's getting much too hot in here. I need to stop this before I end up fucking her on the damn hospital bed!

"How's about we slowly let you remember on your own the nick names that you have given me and perhaps come up with some new names as well?" I say as I kiss her nose and bring her a cup of water.

"How can you kissing my nose so innocently get me so wet?" She says profoundly.

I drop the cup on the floor and I feel myself hardening. Damn, that woman has no clue the power she has over me!

"Oh shit! I said that out loud didn't I?" She states as she attempts to cover her face in the blankets and sink down into the bed.

"Yes you did and you're driving me mad my Angel. I want to take you in my arms and..."

"Hey Ana!" Kate squeals as she rushes to my baby.

The Ball Crusher's timing couldn't have been worse! I suppose perhaps it's for the best.

"Ana, I'm going to leave you with Kate. I'll be back to visit later." I say as I kiss her on the cheek.

"Promise you'll be back? It was just getting interesting." She says as she licks my ear.

I groan in frustration as I make to leave.

**APOV**

"I promise baby. I've got to get things ready for when you come home." He says as he smiles and leaves.

"Well, well, well. It seems as though things are returning back to normal now. Or as normal as normal can be when you're engaged to Mr. Christian Grey." Kate says as she shines with a Cheshire cat smile.

"God Kate, I cannot believe that I'm engaged to the gorgeous hunk of man! He's so beautiful and hot and he makes my body come alive and...Oh my God!"

"What?! What is it Ana?"

"You're marrying Elliot! You're getting married in December!"

"Geez Steele, you scared me! Yes, we're marrying brothers. Isn't that great! We're going to be sisters!"

"Ok Kate, where's Elliot? I want to see him!"

"Did I hear you mention my name Scooter?" Elliot asks as he pokes his head in the door.

"Elliot!" I squeal as he rushes to me and hugs me hard. "You call me Scooter because I used to ride my Razor scooter everywhere!"

"Ana, thank God Ana." He says as I hear him sniffle.

"Hey Ell, what's up? It's ok, I'm fine now. Things are slowly coming back."

"Oh Ana, I'm just so thankful that you've come into our lives. Most importantly, that you've come into my brother's life. You've made him so happy, I...I've never seen him like this and when you were unconscious, Christian was devastated. We all were, not knowing if you would pull through. I'm not sure my brother could have made it with you Ana."

I hear someone else in the room, it's Sawyer, Matthew Reynolds and Mia. Mia charges towards me and says, "I've never heard Elliot so serious before. Elliot is usually the clown, but he's right Staysha. You are Christian's world and to see him so heartbroken, so anguished, it's as though he was giving up on life. It scared me Ana. To see him so happy one moment and then so inconsolable, it was too much."

I'm overcome with the love that fills this room, all these people are my extended family and I love them all so much.

"Ok, easy everyone." Sawyer says, "I think Ana needs to take a little breather here." He leans down and kisses my cheek. "I'm glad you're ok Ana. Don't you worry. We're going to take care of everything." He says as I hear some fury in his statement. What could he mean?

"Luke is right." Mia says, "Ana needs to rest. She'll be going home tomorrow!" And with Mia's words the group leaves my room and lets me get some much-needed rest.

I'm glad everyone is leaving as I feel a headache coming on, my eyelids are heavy and I'm scared, I'm slipping away. Trying to fight to keep my memories and to recapture the ones that I've lost. I lose my fight and surrender to sleep.

**A/N**

**Thank you to my newest followers/reviewers,**

**Luvdisney2007 and jennilu73 who recently found my story. Welcome and fasten your seatbelts. It's going to get crazy!**

**Keep Reading, Keep Reviewing and Keep Smiling!**

**Rosie :D**


	56. Chapter 56

**CPOV**

Taylor drives me to GEH and as I head towards my office, my staff stops to look at me. They usually do, but I feel something...different.

Lori approaches, "Mr. Grey?"

I give her a look.

"I mean uh Christian."

I hear a collective gasp from my staff, surely this is due to Lori addressing me by my name.

"Yes?"

"We were uh...wondering, you know. How's Ana doing?"

It's then that I realize that everyone is fond of my Ana. She's really cared about. I shouldn't be surprised as that is just my Ana's way. She brings my staff treats, she manages to talk me into letting them leave early, because of Ana I now have an on site day care. Everyone is truly concerned.

"Miss Steele is awake and aside from some bumps and bruises I've been assured that she will make a full recovery."

Some staff applaud in relief and I hear some exclamations of, "Oh thank goodness!" "Yes!" "I knew she would pull through!"

I smile as I enter my office. Oh Ana, you've beguiled my staff.

As soon as I sit my office phone rings, "Sir? I uh I mean Christian?"

"What is it Lori?"

"There's a Noah Shepherd here to see you. You weren't scheduled in today, should I tell him to make an appointment?"

I recall several missed calls from Noah and since he was there the night of the accident, I'm sure he can help clear some things up.

"No Lori, send him in."

"Will do." She says and with that I see Noah entering my office.

"Stroke." Noah says as he eyes my office.

"Noah, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"How's Ana doing?" He asks concerned.

Keep cool Grey, Ana loves you.

"Much better, she woke up and she's resting. I'm going back to the hospital soon so please get to your point."

"Well, since you put it that way. I want to know what happened that night!"

"It's really none of your concern." I say cooly.

"It is my concern when one of my prize employees is nearly killed in street!" He spits back.

I can't help but flinch at his words. He's right. She could have been killed and it's my damn fault, it's only by some miracle that she's still here.

Taylor is still trying to figure out what happened to the CCTV cameras. Someone went to a lot of trouble to plan this and I'm sure that fucking Elena was behind it!

"It was a former...associate of mine."

"An...associate?" He eyes me knowing exactly what I mean.

"Look Noah, Ana and I...well, we had a...misunderstanding and she left, that's all."

"And this all due to your..._associate_." He says as I notice his nostrils flaring.

I nod.

He paces up and down my office and says, "Don't fuck with me Grey! It wasn't a misunderstanding. Ana was terrified! What the fuck did you do to her? I want to know dammit!" Noah snarls at me.

"I was set-up ok?! Is that what you want to hear! I have a crazy woman trying to ruin my life. I'm finally happy and Elena wants to ruin it for me!" I shout back.

Noah remains quiet, contemplating.

"Listen Stroke, I think that Elena woman was there. I think she saw the hole thing play out!" He says with disgust.

I knew it! That bitch is going to pay!

"Have a seat Noah, I need to know what you know..."

*****Two Hours Later*****

**APOV**

I hear someone tapping on my door, as I slowly wake up. My head is throbbing.

"Come in."

"Hello Anastasia, how are you feeling?" Says the voice hiding behind a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"I'm doing ok I suppose. My head hurts." I say curious as to who this person could be.

She turns her back to me as she takes in the many flowers that have been delivered to my room.

"Well, it appears as though you don't lack for friends and family my dear." She purrs.

"I know you, please turn around." I say as I adjust my blanket.

She turns slowly, as though she's afraid. I wonder why?

"Aren't you going to say something?" She snaps.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused. Who are you?" I ask.

She raises her eyebrows, or she tries to. Too much botox I suppose but there's no doubt that this woman is beautiful! Wow!

"My name is Elena dear. Are you sure you don't remember me?"

Then it hits me, I do remember! What's up with her tongue...it darts in and out like a..."Yes! You tried to save me! I remember running past you. I heard your voice. You shouted for me to 'watch out' as I ran into the street!"

**EPOV**

Oh this is too damn good to be true! She really doesn't know me, other than the fact that I tried to 'save' her.

"Yes dear, what had you so spooked?" I ask in the hopes of finding out what she can recall.

"I'm...I'm not sure. My memory is sort of coming back in fragments. I'm still trying to put things together." She says as she rubs her head.

"I see." I say wondering how much time I have before someone catches me here. I have Dillon on lookout.

"How do we know each other?" She asks.

"We have mutual...acquaintances." I say as I smile.

"Do you know my friend Kate Kavanagh?" She inquires.

"I know of the Kavanagh name but I've not had the pleasure." Come on mouse! Ask me about Christian!

"How about Christian Grey? Do you know him?"

Gotcha!

I gasp and feign a look of fear.

"What is it? Are you ok?" She asks as her eyes widen.

"Well dear, about that man Mr. Grey. He's..."

She has a look of concern, perhaps fear. This is perfect.

"He's what Elena? I need to know!"

"I don't know how to say this." I say cautiously as I reel her in.

"Just say it! Please!"

"He's some sort of sick sadist. He delves into some pretty hard sexual play. I'm sorry but I think you have a right to know."

Her jaw is on the floor and she starts rubbing her hands over her face. She begins to tremble and I think I've got her. My phone vibrates, it's Dillon, I read his text. What the fuck is he doing here? Why the fuck is he visiting The Mouse? Shit!

No time for me to leave.

"Ana, I'm going to put these flowers in some water." I say as I hurriedly walk in to the powder room.

**APOV**

What did she say? A sadist? All of a sudden I'm feeling light-headed and I want to lie down. I hear Elena say something but I'm not quite sure what she said. I cover my hands over my face. It hits me, that voice, that face, the damn tongue! She's The Snake! Son of bitch! I'm about to get up from the bed so I can beat her ass when I hear a tap on the door...my head begins to throb and I close my eyes...

*****A Few Minutes*****

I open my eyes and there's a man sitting in the chair next to me. He's an older very attractive man, I recognize him but don't know from where...oh, this is so frustrating!

"How's my favorite girl doing?" The man asks as he beams at me.

"I'm fine. What happened?" I ask.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" He inquires.

"Well, I was visiting with..." I lose my train of thought.

"Ana, are you ok? Please don't break my heart and say you don't say you don't remember me sweetie." He pleads.

Then it hits me!

"Yes, I do remember you! Oh Mister..."

"Ah, ah, ah! I've told you Ana, I am not a "Mister." You can either call me Garrison or Gary. Are we clear?"

"Yes, we are clear Gary. How are you? What brings you here?" I ask.

"Well, I ran into Carrick as he was leaving court earlier this week. He looked upset and I inquired. He told me what happened to you, so of course, here I am."

**A/N**

**I know it's been a while but Garrison is the man who hit Ana while she was riding her scooter, it was written about in Chapter 22. Ok, back to the story.**

"It's lovely to see you Gary." I say

"Ana, I've been wanting to see you for quite some time. There's something you neeed you need to know." Garrison says as he sits next to me and takes my hand.

"What is it Garrison?" I ask.

"You have such a huge heart and your kindness saved me." He says as smiles at me.

I don't understand. I must have a look of confusion on my face because he goes on to say, "Ana, you refused to press charges against me after I struck you with my car. You made me volunteer at a shelter and that's where I met my future wife. She was also volunteering at the shelter. We are so in love and if it hadn't been for you we never would have met."

"Oh Gary, I'm so happy to hear that."

"Not as happy I am" He says as he hands me a stuffed teddy bear with flowers.

"Oh Gary, you really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble." I say as I blush.

Gary eyes the room and says, "Apparently you are well stocked in the flowers department eh?"

"Yes I am. It's a little overwhelming."

"Listen Ana, there's some things that you need to know about me. Things that really didn't matter in the beginning when you saved me from my drinking. Of course things have changed significantly in both of our love lives."

He must know about my relationship with none other than Christian Grey.

"Do you know about me? About who I'm...seeing?" I ask.

"Yes, yes I do. That's why I'm here. Well, aside from visiting you and making sure that you're ok. I need to tell you about my past."

Gary seems uncomfortable, what could it be?

"Go on." I say.

"Well, before I tell you, I just want to be sure that you understand what you've done for me. I am a very rich man, I own my own company, I had a beautiful wife but she was cold, I was unhappy in my marriage, I lived for making money. That's all I did. That's all I was good at. Then through some strange twist of fate for lack of a better word, I bumped into you. And because of you, I met my second wife."

My jaw is on the floor. He certainly does look much happier than those few days when we worked out our arrangement, he was so lost and miserable.

"That's wonderful Gary, it really is."

"When you get well, my wife and I would like you take you and your...boyfriend out to dinner. Sort of a way to make...amends." He says quietly as he looks down.

Amends? Amends for what I wonder?

"Gary, it was an accident. All is forgiven, no need for amends." I say as I take his hand.

"You really do look happy Gary. Your wife really must be something special."

"Oh she is Ana. She's the best thing that ever happened to me and I have you to thank for it." He says as he beams at me.

"May I give you a hug Ana? I mean, are you sore? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm accepting hugs today Gary." I say as I open arms.

"Thanks Ana, thank you so much for everything." Gary says and I can tell he really is truly deeply in love and very happy.

I can't help but get lost in his hug, sighing that at least someone is happy and in love and not completely lost and confused as I think of Christian Grey.

"Ana baby, how are you feeling?" Christian asks he walks in to greet me.

The atmosphere in the room completely changes as Gary backs away from our embrace.

"Grey," Gary says as he steps away. "It's not what you think!"

Christian's eyes go cold and his body is rigid, I can feel the rage that is coursing through his body.

"Get the fuck away from her now." I hear Christian say in the lowest and most spine chilling way.

It's odd really, his voice is so low, yet with those words, the strength and power with which he said those words...they could move mountains. Hell if I wasn't so weak I would have run out of the room myself!

"Please Grey, I'm not the same person. I've changed. Ana has changed me." He pleads.

"Don't you say her name. That name doesn't deserve to come out of your vile mouth. Is this payback Linc? Payback for Elena?" He asks.

Elena? Linc? Who the heck is Linc? Gary's last name is Lincoln...no fucking way! It can't be!

Everything is happening in slow motion and all I can do is watch. I watch as Christian rushes Gary and punches him right on his jaw but he doesn't stop, he keeps punching him over and over. I hear a piercing blood curdling scream...darkness.

**A/N**

**This was something that's been spinning around in my head and thanks to some wonderful women in a facebook group, I was able to confirm my suspicions that we never knew Elena's husbands first name. He went by Linc, his last name being Lincoln so I decided to christen him with the name of Garrison. It worked out well for my story that we never knew his first name, so you couldn't put together who hit Ana on her scooter!**

**Welcome to my latest follower/reviewer the lovely Miss valentinesgenie. Thank you for the kind review. **

**If you want to go to a 'Happy Place' for Christian and Ana may I recommend ****"****Late Night Thoughts 20 years later." The author Netzel is an AMAZING and talented writer, her story will make you very, very happy!**

**Keep Reading, Keep Reviewing and Keep Smiling!**

**Rosie :D**


	57. Chapter 57

**CPOV**

Noah confirmed what Taylor and I had suspected. Elena is behind this entire shit storm! We wracked our brains trying to figure out how the CCTV was deactivated but couldn't come up with anything. I needed information so I did what I always do. I got a background check on Elena, something I've never done before as I had always considered her a friend but she's thrown down the gauntlet and I am ready to destroy her once and for all!

I've called Flynn and have arranged for him to meet with Ana and I at the hospital. I want her coming home with me to be a smooth transition. The last thing my poor baby needs is a moment of recall or a flashback to a...bad time in her past.

I feel a renewed sense of hope and I cannot wait to get my arms around my woman. I open the door to her room and say, "Ana baby, how are you feeling?"

My brain cannot compute what my eyes see right before me. My renewed sense of hope is gone. My brain is firing synapses and I feel numb, ice water runs through my veins. I want to kill him for touching her. Touching my woman!

"Grey," Linc says as he steps away. "It's not what you think!"

The hell it isn't! It was only a matter of time before he plotted out his revenge. I always knew he would come for me but I thought he would go after my company. It's my own fucking fault for letting my guard down, for being blinded by love.

"Get the fuck away from her now." I say as I feel myself checking out of my body.

"Please Grey, I'm not the same person. I've changed. Ana has changed me." He says lying through his filthy mouth.

"Don't you say her name!" I shout. "That name doesn't deserve to come out of your vile mouth. Is this payback Linc? Payback for Elena?"

It's like I'm watching everything play out before me. I'm not a participant, merely a spectator in the blood sport before me.

I'm called back by a loud bone chilling scream.

I feel someone run in the room.

"Holy fucking hell! Sawyer! Get in here!" Taylor shouts.

Sawyer runs in, "What the?"

"Hurry! Help me!" Taylor exclaims as they lift me off of the floor, I notice I have blood on my hands.

"Oooohhhhh man! That was quite a pounding Grey. I'll let it go...this time. I would say we're even now." Linc says as he gets up.

"Shit, what's to happened Ana?!" Linc asks.

My eyes turn quickly as I see her curled up in a ball. Knees to her chest, rocking back and forth.

Fuck!

"What in the hell is going on around here? All of you out now! What have you done to my patient?!" Dr. Paz shouts.

**DR. PAZ POV**

"I don't know but I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here." Grey says desperately.

"I don't think so! Not in the state that she's in! I said out! Now! Don't force me to call security!" I shout.

"Is everything ok in here?" Dr. Derek Shepherd asks as he walks in the room.

"Shepherd," I say, "Get these men out of here. They've upset my patient and put her in to some sort of catatonic state."

"Let's go gentlemen, you heard the Doctor, we don't want to disturb the patient." Shepherd says as he attempts to usher them out of Ana's room.

I turn and see Dr. Grace Grey, "Dr. Paz, what's happened?"

"I don't know, I heard my patient scream and I see your son and these three men in the room. I need them out now." I snarl as I see Ana has checked out.

"Of course." Dr. Grey says.

She smiles at Derek Shepherd. "Derek, I'm so sorry about this."

"No worries Grace. Let's just get them out of here before we make matters worse." Derek says as they proceed to walk out.

The door opens and I see Noah Shepherd walking in.

"Hey Cuz, what's going on?" Derek says to Noah.

I remember Noah saying that I worked with his cousin Derek Shepherd at Seattle Grace. Small world.

"I uh...I came to see Ana." Noah says as he takes in the scene.

Derek ushers him out, "Not a good time, I'll explain outside. Let's go" He says and finally I have an empty quiet room.

"I'm so sorry." I hear a female voice say out of nowhere.

I jump quickly and turn, "Who the hell are you and where the hell did you come from?"

"Sorry, I'm a friend of Ana's. I was in the bathroom getting water for her flowers when I heard the commotion. I figured it was best to wait until everything died down." She says as she takes in Ana's distressed state.

"I see." I say as I wonder that her real story is. This woman is no good. I can feel it!

"Well, you'll need to leave so I can tend to my patient." I say as I usher her out.

"Of course Doctor. You are a Doctor correct?" She purrs as she touches my arm.

"Yes I am and please don't touch me." I say as I shove her out the door.

Finally!

**EPOV**

I don't believe this! This has got to be some sort of joke! This can't be real...can it?! You can't make this kind of stuff up! Surely this type of thing only happens in movies or books! Not in real fucking life! It's too outlandish!

Then I come to a realization...Ana is the one that ruined my marriage! Ok fine, I was screwing around and so was Garrison but we had an understanding.

Our marriage was a business contract. I was Garrison's eye candy, his trophy wife always ready to be put on display for him and his massive ego. I in turn got to live out my lavish lifestyle and I enjoyed the power and privilege of the Lincoln name. Garrison was so full of himself he refused to go by his first name, always preferring to be called "Linc."

He was an egomaniac, but that didn't bother me, we both got what we wanted out of our contract. Until he found out I was fucking Christian Grey. He said I crossed a line that even he with his vile ways wouldn't cross.

_"You don't fuck with friends kids, especially if they are minors!"_

He said that even _**he**_ had a conscience somewhere down in his soul.

I can still hear him shouting at me as he shook the shit out of me. He was ready to strike me. I braced myself for the pain, but something pulled him back. He stopped. He called me some very bad names and I couldn't understand why. I still don't! He just came back from the brink of hitting me, he just walked away.

I was so pissed off at Garrison! I called Christian and told him that Linc beat the shit out of me when he found out that we were fucking. Christian was ready to move into action and go destroy him.

I needed that rage, it would come in handy one day so I played my cards carefully. I told him that he couldn't do anything. That our secret would be out if he dare make a move and that I would be ruined, which in fact was true but at that point I didn't care. Christian was so worried about me and so angry over what Linc did to me. He wanted to come and see me. I told him that I was going out-of-state to 'recover' from my injuries as I didn't want to cast suspicion over my injuries here at home, there is a very huge gossip machine at play. Little did Christian know, not only was I not hurt, I was plotting and planning for the future. I would use Christian's rage one day. Little did I know that bottled up rage would appear today.

I'm quite the brilliant puppet master if I do say so myself.

Then I think back to that day, the day my life slowly came to a change.

It was seven months after Garrison's court date.

He was keeping many things from me, it began with the accident. He stated that he hit someone and feared that the victim would sue him and take all his money. I feared that as well but he said he would 'take care of it' what ever that meant.

Soon after, he made a deal with the court and the victim. Promising to volunteer at a homeless shelter. It was required twice a month for six months. Soon after serving his first month, he was volunteering up to four and five days a week. He said that it gave meaning to his life.

I thought he was an idiot but it did free up my schedule and allow more 'playtime' for me! Then he gave me all the free time I wanted as he served me with divorce papers!

Luckily Christian took pity on me since Garrison 'beat the shit out of me,' took everything and left me with nothing. That's how Esclava was started and that's how I made a name for myself. I would no longer be a slave to any man! I loved the irony of the name I chose for my salons. Esclava, which is Spanish for 'slave.' Fuck these men! Who needs them? I only need them to satisfy my fuck needs and for now Dillon is doing just fine! Speaking of which, I'm due for a good fucking!

**CPOV**

"Christian, answer me." I look up and see John.

"He's been like this since I heard Ana screaming. He's not responding." I hear Taylor say.

"John, can you help him?" My mothers asks with concern in her voice.

I finally speak up. "I'm fine. John, you need to see Ana. Please. She's in some sort of frozen state."

"I see, who's with her now?" He asks.

"She's being tended to by Dr. Paz." My mother says as she leads him to Ana's room.

Another fucking set back and I only have myself to blame!

*****1 Hour Later*****

"Christian, can we talk?" John says as he looks towards me.

I lost track of the time, I must have checked out again. I've got four missed calls from Welch. Taylor and Sawyer are nowhere to be seen.

"Of course John, what is it?" I ask as he takes a seat next to me.

John looks around, my family has apparently left me to my own devices but since Grace is working here she's been checking up on me.

"Listen Christian, Ana had what you might call a slight...set back." He says cautiously.

I feel my heart racing and I'm filled with fear.

"What kind of set back John?"

"Well, she was having a moment of recall about the rape..."

I interrupt, "Oh God John! I'm so glad I called you. I didn't want this to happen here, I was afraid for my Angel. I didn't want her to remember her rape and freak out. Is she ok? May I see her?"

"No Christian, not at the moment. Her set back was different. It's not what you think."

"Dammit John, spit it out already! Too many things run through my mind, my biggest fear is losing her, so tell me! What the fuck is it?!" I shout as I stand and John also stands.

"She's in denial about the rape, she was very angry with me. She doesn't want to see me and she definitely doesn't want to see you."

No! No! No! No!

I lose my balance and feel as though the ground is swallowing me up!

_"She definitely doesn't want to see you." "She definitely doesn't want to see you." "She definitely doesn't want to see you."_

No! I refuse to believe him! We were so close, she was just coming back to me! She was putting all the pieces together! This can't be! I won't let this happen. I love my Angel and I will not lose her!

"Fuck this!" I shout as I head towards her room.

"Christian, please don't! Wait" John shouts as he tries to stop me.

I enter Ana's room and she's asleep.

"Dr. Paz had to sedate her, she wasn't making much sense. I'm so sorry Christian."

"I don't understand John! How can this happen. Is her mind that fragile? What can I do to help her? Who do I need to hire? I will do anything!" I shout in sheer pain and frustration.

"I didn't get much time to speak to her so I wasn't able to analyze Ana as much as I wanted. She should be waking up soon."

"So you'll speak to her when she wakes up?"

"No Christian, I'm afraid I won't."

I look at Flynn and I'm very confused.

"I don't understand John."

"The first thing I'm going to do, is to have her see another therapist. She said before Dr. Paz sedated her that she didn't want to see me on a professional level. She felt it was best. She thought it would be a conflict of interest seeing both of you." He sighs and I know it's because he's a professional. He would never let his personal feelings get in the way of my treatment or Ana's treatment.

"I'm sorry she said that John. You know I don't feel that way." I say reassuringly.

"I know Christian but perhaps this is for the best."

Ana slowly starts to wake up, she moaning, "No! You're wrong! It wasn't me! I wasn't raped! How could you? How could Christian believe that too! Why would you try to convince me that I've been raped? I don't want to see him ever again! How can you say those things to me. I! Was! Not! Raped!"

I feel sick, she said she hates me! I feel my heart literally stop beating! I sink to the floor and lose my vision.

"Fuck!" I hear Flynn shout as I slowly fade away..."Somebody help me! Get a fucking Doctor in here now!" Flynn continues to shout.

I can't help but smile as this is the first time I've ever heard the good Doctor John Flynn lose his cool, what's even funnier is he said the word 'Fuck!' I think I'm smiling as I'm dying.

I hear many voices, but the one that stands out is that of Grace, my mother. She shouts, "Christian! Oh my God Christian! What happened?!"

I want to tell her that I'm fine, I want to reassure her that there will be no more pain for me. My one true love hates me and I don't wish to exist in a world without her. I feel peaceful, I want to sleep, I no longer hear any noise. The darkness envelops me, just as it did when I was a child, the day the crack whore died...

**Welcome to my latest followers/reviewers the lovely Miss Theheavensheart180 and guest reviewer Tik. I dedicate this update to both of you.**

**This story is draining me and I really miss "Christian and Ana's Happy Beginnings" with that said, please know that this story is almost complete and that C & A will have their HEA! **

******Keep Reading, Keep Reviewing and Keep Smiling!**

******Rosie :D**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N**

**Oh my gosh! I want to apologize for the direction my story has taken. It played out wonderfully in my head as I wrote the outline. Little did I know how nuts it would be as I filled in the blanks. With that said, I did mention back in Chapter 39 and reminded you again in Chapter 46 that my story would 'Jump the shark' only I didn't realize this story would also be jumping several whales!**

**I'm going to try to get back on track. Thanks to those of you who are crazy enough to see this mess through. I hope I can make it up to you! Just a warning, there is one more shark to jump and I'm not going to change it! I am going to see this train wreck through! I'm posting two chapters so your questions at the end of this chapter will hopefully be answered in the following chapter.**

**Please remember this is a place called fan FICTION. :D**

**Ok, on the story.**

**CPOV**

I awaken to a bright light, it's blindingly bright. Oh fuck! I'm dead! Someone made a huge mistake! I'm not allowed up there, hell my elevator should have gone straight down to the bowels of hell!

I feel a vibrating sound near my leg? What the fuck! Is that my phone? How the fuck can I have I phone if I'm dead.

My phone vibrates again and I slowly open my eyes.

"Christian!" My mother shouts. "Oh my God Christian, you frightened me to death!"

I'm so confused. What happened?

"Mom, what happened? Where am I?" I ask.

"You're at the hospital darling. Your...heart stopped. I've, I've never seen anything like it!"

Then all the pain hits me as I recall Ana saying that she hates me...I hear beeping. I look around and I realize I'm hooked up to a heart monitor.

"Christian, it's ok darling. Don't get upset, please."

"Mom, she said she hates me." I say as I sit up.

"She doesn't hate you Christian, that poor girl is just very confused." Grace says as she tries to comfort me.

"Where is she is now mom?" I ask anxiously.

"She's in her room with her parents. Now I need for you to stay calm and listen to me. Can you do that?" Grace asks.

"I can't make any promises about remaining calm but I'll try mom, I will try." I say quietly.

"I spoke to Ana, once she's released from the hospital she wishes to move back in with Kate." Grace says softly.

"Fuck! I knew it! I'm losing her mom! I finally open my heart and I fucking lose her. I can't love people mom, they only get fucked up! It's a miracle that you and dad haven't been fucked up by me, or Elliot and Mia for that matter! I'm bad mom! I'm no good!" I shout.

I hug my mom and she doesn't hug me back, matter of fact she stiffens up. I knew it! I'm losing her love as well.

I look at Grace and she has the scariest look on her face.

"Listen here Christian Trevelyan Grey, I will not have you feeling sorry for yourself. You cannot give up! Do you realize that your heart stopped?! That's how much you love that girl Christian! You will not give up on her! I won't let you! Do you understand me?!" She shouts.

"Yes ma'am." I reply instinctively. My mom is pretty tough and I think that's just what I needed to hear.

"Now listen, you need to stay here for observation until this evening. If your readings are normal, you will be released."

I want to object and get the hell out of here but there's no arguing with my mom, she's a Doctor and a mother. A strong combination and she will not be trifled with in any way.

She kisses my cheek and leaves the room.

My phone vibrates again, I check the message. It's from Welch. He wants to meet now, he says it's urgent.

I get hold of Taylor who was right outside my room and tell him that we are meeting Welch this evening as soon as I am released.

*****Later That Night at Escala*****

Welch just left me with a shit load of information. How the fuck am I going to deal with all of this?

"Sir, are you ok Sir?" Taylor asks as he brings me out of my thoughts.

"Not really Taylor, this is going to take some adjustment on my part, yours as well." I say as I look at him.

"Indeed Sir." He says as he frowns.

My mind is in a complete haze. This is fucking unreal! I cannot believe this is happening. My love, my little love. I thought it was all a dream. I was so sure it was a dream that I didn't dare share this information with John. Turns out I was wrong. I was completely wrong. IT! WAS! REAL! SHE! IS! REAL!

I look at the photos that Welch gave me and see that she is absolutely beautiful. I can imagine her turning many heads as she walks in to a room.

I'm so nervous. I pour myself a glass of wine to calm myself.

"Taylor, I'll be in my office. Let me know when her car arrives."

"Yes Sir." He says as he returns to his office.

I finish my glass of wine and I'm about to pour myself another when Taylor enters.

"She's here Sir." He says as I follow him to his office. I want to see her on the CCTV.

My breath hitches, she's stunning! Tears well up in my eyes!

"Let's go Taylor." I say as we walk towards the elevator.

Taylor is nervous, he wants to say something.

I look to him, "What is it Taylor?"

"With all do respect Sir, this is your moment. I should give you some privacy." He says as he looks at me and then looks away.

I know he's right, I was just looking for some support because I don't know what to expect.

"You're right Taylor, leave us be. I'll...I'll figure it out."

"Thank you Sir." And with those words Taylor flies to his office, not wanting to be a part of this reunion.

The elevator door opens and there she is right before me. She smiles as she walks towards me. She is more stunning in person! She's absolutely gorgeous! I don't know what to do. How do I greet her? Do I hug her, shake her hand?

I don't need to figure it out as she launches herself at me and yells, "Christian! Oh my Christian! I've missed you so much!" She says as kisses my cheek and starts to cry.

I kiss her cheek and say, "Jenna! My Jenna!"

*****The Following Morning At Seattle Grace*****

**CPOV**

I'm as happy as can be but a part of me is dying inside as Jenna and I walk arm in arm towards Ana's room.

"I'm scared Christian, Ana's going to hate me for what I've done." Jenna says as she slows down her pace.

"Nonsense, it's not your fault." I say as I rub her back. "She'll understand Jenna."

Though part of me does fear how Ana will take the news about Jenna and I. Is she strong enough? Hell, Ana doesn't want to see me so perhaps this news about my relationship with Jenna won't bother her in the least.

I did call Dr. Flynn as a precautionary measure, I know he's not treating Ana but he is best equipped to deal with this situation as he knows our history.

"Oh God Christian, we're here." She says as we approach Ana's door.

"It's ok, I'm here. We will get through this." I say as I encourage her.

"She's going to hate me Christian, she is. I just know it."

"Hey now," I say as I cup her chin "Enough of that, let's just do it. Dr. Flynn is already with her so he will help us get through this. I filled him in on everything."

I say to her as I try to convince myself, but even I am terrified!

"Christian, we shouldn't walk in arm in arm. We don't want to upset her by our display of affection." Jenna says as she releases me.

"I suppose you're right but she's going to find out anyway." I say as I release her.

I open the door slowly and see John and Ana speaking.

She looks at me and then at Jenna, her face is impassive.

"May we come in Ana?" I ask cautiously.

I walk in slowly as Jenna trails behind. Ana takes a peek at her and smiles. Then I see it, that look of concentration. She's trying so hard to put the pieces together.

"It's ok Ana, it really is her." Dr. Flynn says as he takes Ana's hand.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! It's you! It really is you!"

Jenna stands closer to me for fear that Ana will attack her. "Christian, please don't let her hurt me." Jenna says as she pulls me close.

As soon as those words are out of her mouth, Ana launches herself at Jenna. I'm ready to pull Ana off of her so she doesn't hurt my Jenna when Ana says, "I needed to touch you, to make sure that you are real. Please tell me I'm not dreaming!" She says as she starts crying.

Jenna doesn't move, she stands still. She's probably frightened. I give her a look of reassurance and urge her to speak to Ana.

"You're not dreaming Ana, it's me. It's really me."

By now Ana is sobbing, "Please say it. I need to hear it. After all we've been through, after all that has happened, I need to hear it from you...Please!"

"It's me Ana, I am so very sorry. I can never apologize enough for what you've been through." Jenna starts to sob and hugs Ana.

"There's nothing to forgive, but you do need to tell me!" Ana demands, "Tell me who you are! I need to hear it from you!"

Jenna looks at me, I nod, she takes a deep breath and says, "I'm Jessica."


	59. Chapter 59

**APOV**

I hug Jessica and continue to cry. I am relieved to know that I am not going crazy. It didn't make sense, I have so many questions but for now I revel in the fact that there really is a Jessica and that it wasn't my mind making things up in my head.

"Anna, Jenna, you both need to sit down. Here, let me get you both a glass of water." Christian says tries to separate us, to no avail.

We continue to hold one another for who knows how long until the final tear is shed. Christian gets us both a glass of water and arranges some chairs so that they can both sit down near me as I sit back on my bed.

I hear Dr. Flynn say, "Ana, there is going to be quite a bit of information for you process. Are you up to it? Do you need some rest?"

I look to Christian, Jessica and Dr. Flynn and feel somewhat safe. A part of me wants my parents here but another part of me doesn't want them to know any part of this...not until I can at least sort this out.

"Yes, I'm fine. I need some answers please." I say as I look to Jessica.

"That's fine Ana, where shall I begin?" She asks as she holds my hand.

I look to her and smile, she is beautiful, stunning is more like it. She's changed slightly. Her hair, it's not as long as it was when I knew her. It's shoulder length with layers and her eyes are still mesmerizing. Hmmm.

"Start at the beginning." I say impatiently. "Why did you leave without a trace? What happened to you? I was actually starting to believe that you didn't exist."

"That was the work of my father. Paul Skoll." Jessica says as she looks to Christian.

"Skoll?" I say out loud. "I know that name. Any connection to Jeffrey Skoll?" I ask.

Jessica smiles and says, "Jeffrey is my uncle."

"I don't understand, the Skolls are Canadian aren't they? I'm familiar with the name. I did a research paper on Jeffrey Skoll." I say.

"Yes, we're Canadian." Jessica says, she looks a bit uneasy.

I can sense that there is so much more to this story.

Christian and Jessica have some sort of connection. I see the way he looks at her, he's doting on her with, with...love!

Jessica is looking at him in the same manner!

Shit! They're in love! I feel my heart breaking and I don't understand why!

"So what the hell is going on between you two?!" The words are out before I can stop them.

I look to Christian and Jessica, they are both very uneasy. I look to Dr. Flynn for support. He nods his head as he looks towards what I presume is "The Happy Couple."

Then I remember something else. Christian called Jessica _Jenna. _Why is that? I see Christian take Jessica's hand, which he caresses lovingly.

There is an ache in my chest and I still do not understand why?! I want them to say it! Get it over with and leave me alone once and for all! I cannot take their silence!

I finally shout, "You love each other don't you?"

They look at one another with love in their eyes, then they look to me and in unison they say, "Yes."

"I knew it!" I shout as I try to contain the damn of tears that threatens to break through.

I grasp my bed sheets and I feel myself sinking into my bed, I want to disappear.

"Well, thank you for coming Jessica. I really need to get some rest now." I say as my voice cracks.

"Ana, please." Christian says, "It's not what you think. Jenna is..."

I don't let him finish, "And that's another thing, why do keep calling her Jenna? Is that your 'pet' name for your new girlfriend?" I spit at him.

Jessica gasps, "Girlfriend?!"

"Is that what you think Ana?" Christian asks in complete surprise as he chuckles, he thinks this is funny?!

"It's not funny Christian!" I shout.

"Ana, I'm sorry baby. I call her Jenna because that is her name. That's the name I know."

"Oh my head is hurting again, will you please explain before I pass out from sheer frustration." I plead.

"Ana," Dr. Flynn chimes in, "Just relax, take a few cleansing breaths, you're doing fine. Go ahead Christian."

There's a long silence, the suspense is slowly killing me as I feel a loss, a loss that I cannot explain and I cannot understand why!

"Well!" I shout, "You heard the Doctor, out with it Christian!"

"Jenna is my...sister."

Holy fuck!

Now I am really confused! Christian has a sister? Why did he not mention this to me? Of course they love each other! They're siblings! For whatever reason I feel relieved!

"Ana, are you alright? I'm sure you have lots of questions." Dr. Flynn as he tries to read my state of disarray.

"Well that's an understatement if ever I heard one!" I exclaim.

"I'm so sorry Ana, I didn't know." She says.

"Oh for crying out loud Jess, stop apologizing. Now both of you fill me in please." I plead.

Christian starts by recalling some of his childhood. He recalled playing with what he thought was a 'doll' of some sort, only it turns out this doll was his little sister Jenna. They found Christian alone with his mother, Jenna was nowhere to be found. The crack whore's pimp sold her to a black market adoption agency. Jenna was later recovered in Canada, but there was no history to her and they weren't able to trace any type of family connection. She was put up for adoption in a legal manner.

Then Jenna continues with her part, "I was adopted by the Skoll family and they named me Jessica. Christian and I are two years apart and fortunately for me, I did not recall the horrors of our childhood that Christian had to live through. My big brother was my protector, he was only three years old." She says as she beams at him.

He puts his arms on her shoulders and smiles at her.

"Go on," I say, as I'm curious to know the entire story.

"Well, since I was adopted I was curious as to who I was. Now don't get me wrong, I love my family and I am grateful for them but a part of me was missing and I needed to find it. I had no idea the part that was missing was a brother. I just wanted to see where I was from. I asked my parents and the only clue they had, was Detroit and Seattle. I thought I would start somewhere near Seattle. I enrolled at WSU and took some classes just for fun."

"I don't understand." I murmur, "Why did you want the apartment leased in my name? Why is it that you never went out? You also aren't on the list as a student at WSU. I checked the registration records. It's like you didn't exist! Those were contributing factors to me that you were a figment of my imagination."

Jessica looks apprehensive, the room is filled with tension.

"Please tell me." I plead. "I think you owe this to me."

"I was being stalked." Jessica says and I gasp.

"Oh my God. The rape!" I shout.

"Yes, well get to that in a moment. I was being stalked in Canada and we weren't sure by whom. We thought it was some random person since my family comes from money. They were only too happy to let me attend school in the states in order to get me away from whomever this person was."

"Oh dear God." I murmur.

"My parents are wealthy, they made an agreement with school to keep my name off the record books due to the person that was stalking me."

I chime in and say, "So that's why you never went out! You were concerned he was here!"

"Actually, I had no clue he was here. That was just my way of living, or rather existing. That's not a way to live, but after being followed for so long I tended to keep to myself. I was extremely cautious, cautious to a fault. I wasn't living and I finally decided to live. I was going to surprise you and join you for a drink with your friend..."

Jessica stalls as she cannot recall his name.

"Jose." I say.

"Yes, Jose."

"Only that was the night he showed up!" I shout.

"Yes." She says as she looks down.

I know where this is going and I can't put her through this.

"Listen, we can stop. You don't have to continue." I say as I grab her hand.

"No, it's alright. I'm ok, I've been through many therapy sessions and I've been preparing for this moment for some time now. I owe it to you Ana."

Jessica takes a deep breath and says, "So it was like I said, I wanted to join you for a drink. I remember admiring one of your cute tops and you said that I could borrow one anytime."

"That's one of the reasons I thought it was me that was..." I stop myself.

"It's ok Ana." Jessica says.

"You were wearing one of my tops. That really confused me, it was like I was seeing myself when it was really you. Oh Jess!" I sniffle and squeeze her hand.

"I know Ana, it's ok. May I go on?"

I nod.

"So I'm about to leave when this man barges in and overpowers me. He goes on to say how he's been looking for me and that I was going to be his whore since I looked so much like her. I didn't understand what he meant. Then he...raped me."

"Oh dear God Jessica, I'm so sorry."

"I know Ana, it's ok. I'm much stronger now. I was so hoping you wouldn't come back...but you did. He tried to overpower you but you were so strong Ana! You kept fighting him off. He was very angry and he said he would take it out on you once he tied you up. It took him so long to tie you down, the amount of time it took for him to finally over power you was the time my father needed to come to our rescue."

"Your father? I don't understand."

"My father was constantly keeping tabs on me, trying to find out about this stalker. Once he received a certain critical piece of information he flew to Seattle at once. I remember I was saying 'I'm sorry' to you, over and over again."

"I remember that Jessica and I couldn't understand why you were apologizing."

"I was apologizing for leading that monster right to us, right to you. It was my fault!" She said as she began to sob.

"Hey, stop that Jenna." Christian coos to his sister as he rubs her back. "It wasn't your fault that fucker..."

"Christian! Language!" Jenna scolds.

I find it adorable that she's scolding her big brother. Hmmmm...I wonder how Miss Mia is going to take this? I'm sure she'll be just fine knowing she has a new sister in the family.

I proceed to giggle snort as I can completely picture Mia launching herself at poor Jessica. I'm overcome with laughter when out of nowhere I begin to sob uncontrollably. The tidal wave of tears won't stop. I wasn't raped! Oh my God! I WAS NOT RAPED! I knew it! I was right all along! I want to shout it from the rooftops but contain my relief as Jessica was the victim. I hold my tongue.

"Ana, it's ok." Dr. Flynn says as he tries to comfort me. I feel so silly since they are tears of relief.

I look to Christian and I can see that he wants to touch me but I don't want that. I'm still upset and to be honest I'm still freaked out about how he treated Garrison. Garrison Lincoln, who would've thought.

I regain my composure and ask, "Jessica, what happened to me? I...I don't remember."

Jessica says, "I remember you pleading for yourself, saying 'I'm a virgin' and 'Please don't do this,' you tried to bribe him with money but there was no bargaining with that monster. Then out of nowhere you screamed, it was the loudest blood curdling scream that I have ever heard. It took so much out of you that you passed out and that's when my father's security team appeared."

"What happened? What did they do?" I ask in shock.

"Well, they wanted to protect me so they made me disappear. All evidence of my existence was wiped away. It wasn't that difficult since we lived in a one bedroom apartment and my name wasn't on the lease."

"That's right, you paid me cash up front and you paid above and beyond your share." I say in shock as I am beginning to slowly put the pieces of this crazy puzzle together.

"They took my clothes and all my personal items, everything that proved I ever existed. You have to understand that my father did this out of love for me, his only daughter. He got you to the hospital and paid for all your medical bills and follow-up. He wanted to make sure that you were taken care of in that sense."

"That's why I never saw any bills, I was so confused. I still couldn't quite understand what had happened and then you...you disappeared, without a trace. It took me quite some time to get back on my feet and return to school. I need a moment to digest all of this." I say as I look to Dr. Flynn.

"You're right Dr. Flynn, this is a bit overwhelming."

Dr. Flynn smiles at me and says, "You're doing fine Ana but we can stop if you like."

"No, no, I need to hear the entire story so I can put this all behind me once and for all."

Jessica proceeds to tell me that they untied me, check my vitals to make sure that I was ok. They subdued the attacker and called the police.

"That's all there is to my part of the story." Jessica looks to Christian and says, "Would you like to fill in the remaining puzzle pieces Christian?"

I'm confused, what does Christian have to do with any of this? I look to Christian, he's nervous, something I don't very often see...his wall of protection is down...wait, how do I know that? How do I know he's not nervous often?

"Ana, I know you're still trying to work things out. I know you're still trying to remember things. I need to show you something, don't be frightened." Christian says as he slowly lifts up his form-fitting shirt.

I gasp as I see what appear to be tiny burn marks on his chest, "Oh dear God Christian!"

I then close my eyes and have a vivid picture of Christian and I together, we're naked in bed. I'm kissing his scars, it's a very loving and erotic scene that is playing out clearly in my mind. Did this happen? Is this my imagination? I'm overcome with a mixture of feelings of sadness and lust.

"Ana, are you ok?" Christian asks.

I open my eyes and I see that I'm touching Christian's chest. It feels so fucking good! I want to jump his bones! Holy hell!

"Yeah," I say quickly as I remove my hands from his chest. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine baby." He purrs at me.

The heat generating between us overtakes the room when Jessica says, "Uh, hello? Can we get back to what we were discussing?"

"Oh yes, Ana. These burn scars, do you remember them?"

"Yes I do, I also remember kissing them." I say as I blush.

Christian gives me a panty dropping smile and at the moment I wish Dr. Flynn and Jess would go away so I could be alone with this hunky man!

"Focus Baby, let's get through this. Do you remember me telling you about I got them?" Christian asks.

I nod remembering the story of his birth mother and her pimp. I feel sick just thinking about it.

"The man who did it, my birth mother's pimp...He was the man stalking Jenna."

"Holy fuck!" I shout.

Jess scowls at me. "Sorry Jess." She must have a thing about foul language.

"His name is, or rather was, John Smith." Christian says with absolute disgust.

"Was?" I say.

"He died in prison." Christian says.

"Oh." Is the only word that comes out of my mouth because I truly do not know what else to say.

**CPOV**

My baby looks so lost, I knew this information would be a lot for her to have to process, especially considering her state of well-being. As much as it hurts me to see her trying to grasp everything, I do not regret her knowing the circumstances and chain of events that followed Jessica and I throughout our lives.

She needs to know this if we are to have an honest and loving relationship..._then you need to tell her **everything **Grey! Tell her how you plan to destroy Elena, how you plan to squash her like a bug!_

That stupid voice inside my head is back, Ana will know in due time. Once I have all the information I need, I will share it with her, I think to myself.

I'm beyond ecstatic that Ana knows she wasn't raped. She knew it all along. That is what really makes me angry. Angry...angry is not the word. I am beyond angry, beyond rage.

Fucking Elena, this is all her doing. I will not act yet. I need to remain in control, if I let my anger and rage take over, I might slip up and I will not take any chances when it comes to planning my revenge. Game on Elena, I'm so fucking ready to take you down once and for all!

"Christian, did you hear me?" Ana asks.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I ask

"I asked you what happened to John Smith? You said he died in prison?"

I look to my new-found little sister and say, "Jenna, would you excuse us please?"

"Of course Christian, I need to get in touch with my mom and dad. They're wondering when I'm coming back home." She looks to Ana and says, "Ana, I'm so sorry we had to reunite like this but I look forward to spending some time with you before I go back to Canada."

Ana smiles and nods at Jenna. Christ I've missed my Angel's beautiful smile.

"Ana, is it ok if we speak alone...without Dr. Flynn?"

She looks wary but then says, "I guess it's ok, will you be right outside Dr. Flynn?"

John responds, "Of course Ana, we're not quite finished." He says as he walks out the door.

Ana looks to me with a furrowed brow and says, "So what is it Mr. CEO?"

I gasp, "Did you hear what you just called me?"

She thinks for a moment, "Mr. CEO? Is that what I call you?"

"Sometimes." I say as I smile.

"Oh, I guess things are coming back to me. So, what is it? What do you want to say to me that you couldn't say in front of Jess or Dr. Flynn? Come on now, spit it out Grey." She asks as she crosses her arms.

"Oh how I've missed your smart mouth Miss Steele." I purr and caress her hand. There's that familiar jolt, that pull that keeps me coming back to her.

Ana's eyes widen and I know she feels it too.

"What is it Ana? Are you ok?"

"Oh sweet Jesus but aren't you the sexy one! Quit distracting me and tell me already!"

"Ok, sorry. It's what you do to me Ana. Sometimes I just get lost in you baby."

**APOV**

Oh this man is soooooo good at distracting me. I think I need to change my panties, just being in the same room with this man gets me wet.

"Was I even able to make a complete sentence with you near me?!"

Shit! I said that out loud.

Christian laughs as he says, "Oh yes Ana. You were and you do. Some of the things that you have said to me have thrown me completely off guard."

"Really? Like what? I'm dying to know!" I beam at him.

"Well, you told Taylor that you and I quote, 'Wiped my ass all over the basketball court.' unquote."

I stop for a moment and I have flashes of being at the Key Arena.

"Yes, I schooled you! I do remember that!"

"Ana, you're coming back to me baby." He says as he attempts to hold me.

I stiffen immediately and say, "Please don't, please give me a bit more time."

Christian looks crushed, shit! I don't want to hurt him, I know I do feel that sexual pull but do I love him? Can I love him? Especially seeing how he hurt Gary? I don't know. I rub my head, it's starting to hurt.

"What is it Ana? Don't you...don't you remember how you feel about me?"

"Christian, please just give me some time. I need to speak to Dr. Flynn. I know we have something but...I don't know. Can we please talk about something else. What was it you wanted to tell me about John Smith?"

Christian straightens up, "Look Ana, I didn't want to tell Jenna this because I didn't want her feelings toward her father to change."

"Why would they change?" I ask.

"John Smith was murdered in prison."

"Shit!" I shout

"Yes, the man who burned me, the man who raped my little sister, the man...fuck, he's not a man, he's an animal. He was an animal."

"Who murdered him? How do you know this." I ask.

"My security team and research team, Welch and Barney were working with Taylor and Sawyer to find out everything and they were able to connect the dots."

"Geez Christian, this is unbelievable!"

"Indeed it is. There's still so much research to do but his murder was definitely a professional hit, Barney followed the trail via e-mails and Welch followed a paper trail. My team is fucking brilliant! Any way, they all led back to Jenna's father, Paul Skoll. I can't say that I blame him after what he did to her. I am a firm believer in the legal system but one wrong move, one slip up and a criminal can be out on the street without incident."

"It's understandable that you wouldn't want Jess to know that. You're right, it may have a negative effect on how she sees her father."

I can't help but think of Christian and wonder what he's capable of? Is that what's holding me back? He does frighten me, I don't like that. How can I be engaged to someone who is so threatening? Yet, he's so loving and gentle with me. It's his behavior towards others that concerns me.

Oh, what to do?

"Ana, are you ok?"

"Yes, it's been quite a long day and I would really like to get some rest. Would you mind sending Dr. Flynn in? I would like to see him before I go to sleep."

"Of course baby..."

He wants to say something else, I can feel it. I guess I really do know him.

"Go ahead, say it."

"May I kiss you?" He asks.

The butterflies are released in my stomach, my heart starts racing, just thinking about those soft lips on mine.

"That would be lovely Christian, yes please."

He rises from his chair and stands over me, "May I sit on the edge of your bed?"

I nod.

Fuck! I can feel that my panties are drenched!

He sits down slowly and leans forward, he takes his hand in mine and his other hand caresses my cheek. I feel a shiver going down my spine and I to shake it off, waiting for those hot lips.

He looks in my eyes and I get lost in them, he leans forward and I feel his lips on mine. They are soft and perfect. It's a sweet and gentle kiss but I want more dammit! He doesn't give me what I want and I whimper. I part my slips slightly to invite him in, he declines the invitation and I lean into the kiss, demanding more. I run my tongue against his lips and then I nibble gently on his bottom lip.

He starts to moan and the next thing I know he's on top of me, kissing me with hunger and need, "Ana, oh God baby. I've fucking missed you so much."

My body starts squirming, I want more of this man. I want him inside me, I need to feel him.

"Christian, oh God. You feel so good." I moan as I run my fingers through his soft wavy hair.

He slowly moves his hands under my hospital gown and squeezes my breast hard. He pinches my nipple and works it between his thumb and forefinger so that my tip is hardened. Oh dear God this man is good!

I run my hands under his form-fitting t-shirt so I can rub his back, then I lower my hands and squeeze his cute tight little butt.

We're making out like horny teenagers dry humping each other!

"Oh Jesus Ana, I need you baby. Do you want me? Are you ready for me?"

"Please Christian..."

The next thing I know is I feel his strong hand palming my sex. Then he sticks one finger inside of me and I arch back. My body moves on its own volition. Shit, it feels so damn good! I moan and thrust against his finger, wanting more, needing more.

"Jesus Ana, you're fucking soaked!"

"Am I?" I tease.

"Oh baby," He moans as he fingers me.

I don't know what the hell is happening to me, I shut down my mind and listen to what my body is demanding of me. I rub his crotch and Christian moans. I need him, I need him in my mouth. I quickly undo his pants and his arousal springs free.

"No underwear Mr. Grey? I like that." I purr as Christian continues to finger me but I want him to stop, I want to please him.

"Ana, I want you. I want to be inside you...please baby." He moans as we continue making out and dry humping. Is this really happening?

"How about you fuck my mouth?" I moan.

Geez, what am I saying?!

His ministrations on my sex stops as he opens his eyes and looks at me like it's Christmas. He doesn't reply, we merely position ourselves to do what we both want.

I take him in my mouth and fuck if he doesn't taste great! I don't slowly suck and lick him, I fucking go in for the kill! Taking all of him, needing all of him, wanting to fucking shove him down my throat.

"Fucking hell Ana, what the fuck are you doing? Slow down baby...oh fuck baby, I'm going to..."

He can't finish his sentence because he squirts inside my mouth and I take it all, slurping every last drop.

"Oh sweet mother of...damn Ana, will wonders never fucking cease?!"

I sit there panting, happy that he came but I want my release as well.

"You're not done Grey, what about me?" I purr as he puts himself back together.

Holy fucking hell! I was not expecting to say that! Shit!

"Ana, I have to be going in a bit..." Dr. Flynn says as he catches our state of disarray.

I gasp and cover myself while Christian looks at me with a sexy smile that would make the Queen of England drop her knickers! The man has no shame!

"I'm sorry you two, I didn't mean to uh...interrupt. I'll leave you two...to it."

I come to my senses and say, "No, please wait. May I have moment Dr. Flynn? Please?"

"Of course Ana," He smiles and being the consummate gentleman, he turns and says, "I'll just let you uh...put yourself back together."

Christian smirks while I lift my hospital gown back up and make sure I'm covered up and presentable or as presentable as one can be considering.

"I'm fine Dr. Flynn, you can turn around now."

Dr. Flynn takes a seat as does Christian.

I look to Christian and I become timid and shy as I say, "Christian, would you mind if I spoke to Dr. Flynn on my own, please?"

Christian has a look of shock and sadness and for a brief moment I see anger in his eyes.

Shit!

He wants to say something harsh, I can tell. He takes a deep breath and says, "If that is what you wish." He stands to leave but before he does he takes my hand in his and kisses my knuckles then whispers in my ear, "I'll be right outside baby." In a sexy as fuck voice!

I want to have another go! Ah!

I follow Christian with my eyes, he even has a sexy walk to him, more like a stride, he exudes a sexy confidence. The man is a walking sex machine, everything about him oozes sex. I can't think straight!

Once he's out the door, I slump down and release a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Ana, what was that about?" Dr. Flynn asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You seemed relieved, does he intimidate you?" He asks as though that should be the furthest thing from my mind.

"Yes, of course he does. You seemed surprised, why is that?" I ask.

"Well Ana, you are the one person who stands up to Christian." Dr. Flynn says rather bluntly.

"Me?!" I don't believe it!

"Yes Ana, you."

"Oh Dr. Flynn, I'm so confused. I need to sort out my feelings for Christian but I don't think it's wise for me to go home with him. Apparently we live together, I find that hard to believe but I suppose it's true. Kate and Mia said so."

"I see and is that why you wanted to speak to me? To know what my opinion is of your decision?"

"Yes Dr. Flynn, I mean...am I doing the right thing, you know, moving out?"

"Ana, there is no right or wrong here. You need to do what's right for you."

"But what about Christian? I don't want to hurt him." I say concerned.

"Listen, Christian is an adult and he has to understand that your well-being comes first. Though knowing Christian, he will say that your well-being will be tended to better at Escala."

I can't help but giggle, "Yes, that does sound like Christian." I take a deep breath and say, "I just need to slowly work things out. I hope he can give me some time."

"Listen Ana, it's going to be difficult for him to accept this but ultimately he has no choice, you are you own person."

"That's right, I'm not his sub." I say with conviction.

"His sub eh?" Dr. Flynn says with a smile.

"Yes, his sub. Short for submissive. Hmmmm...Yes, it's slowly coming back. I think I'm ready Dr. Flynn. Will you please send him in."

"Of course Ana and...good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it!"

Mr. Sexy walks in and locks the door. Oh my.

"So, shall we pick up where we left off baby?"

Oh sweet Jesus, give me strength.

**A/N**

**I hope some of your questions have been answered. Christian and Ana are working their way back together. If you still feel confused after reading this chapter, please feel free to ask me questions and I will do my best to answer them.**

**I'm going to post two more chapters around this same time tomorrow. I need to be happy and I know you do too!**

**Keep The Faith, Keep Reading, Keep Reviewing and Keep Smiling.**

**Rosie :D**


	60. Chapter 60

**CPOV**

"Christian, we need to talk."

I get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach with those words. I've tried to avoid the subject the Grace brought up earlier. She wants to move out and move in with Kate. I can't let that happen.

"About about what?" I ask softly as I sit on the edge of the bed and caress her cheek.

"Please Christian, don't touch me...I...I can't think when you do that."

It's nice to know I can still do things to my baby. I sadly remove my hand and sit on the chair next to Ana's bed.

"Christian, when I leave the hospital..."

"You don't have to worry Ana, I've taken care of everything, I've even spoke to Grace about hiring a private nurse should you need one. I can't wait to take you back to Escala baby."

Oh no, Ana takes a deep breath and says, "I"m not going with you to Escala."

Fuck! I knew it! I felt it! I tried to deny it! Fucking Elena! That fucking bitch is ruining my life!

My baby won't go home with me and it's all Elena's fault! I clench my fist and my jaw...I swear I want to beat the shit out of her and not in the way that makes her get off! I'm going to ruin her!

I hear a voice calling me back, calming me down, "_Christian, God Christian, say something. You're scaring me."_

"What was that?" I ask.

"I said, 'you're scaring me,' say something."

Dammit. There I go again, scaring my Angel!

"I don't understand Ana, why do you want to leave me?" My fucking heart, the one that I didn't know I had until I met my Angel is fucking breaking.

"You're really confusing me Ana, I mean not too long ago you were more than ready for me to take you here, in a hospital. On a fucking hospital bed!" I shout as I run my hands through my hair.

"That's why I need to move out Christian, because I am confused and your, your mad sexpertise skills have a way of distracting me and confusing me even more."

"I don't want you to leave me Ana, please!" I say as I take her hand.

Ana starts to sob, "Please Christian, if you love me, really love me, you will understand and let me go. Allow me this time to...sort things out. Please." She begs me.

**APOV**

I look into his eyes and see his pain, then something over takes him, his nostrils flare like an angry bull seeing a red cape that's taunting him.

He's gone well beyond "Dom" mode...how the hell do I know about his "Dom" mode?

Oh God, please help me. Christian is scaring me, he's changed right before my eyes, I do not want to be the recipient of the Christian Grey wrath!

He paces the room and says, "That fucking bitch! That stupid fucking bitch! She's going to pay for what she's done to you Ana! She's going to pay for what she's done to us, to our happiness! God can't help her! No one can!"

I sink into my bed looking at this man who at one moment can make me melt and now he is scaring the crap out of me as he on an unstoppable in his quest to destroy Elena.

I loved this man with his many shades? He's so mercurial, I need time, time to know him again. I cannot believe that I agreed to move in with him after only knowing him for five minutes! He had to have had convinced me with his amazing sex skills, that's the only conclusion that I can come to.

I feel myself shivering, trembling with fear and confusion...

"Ana, did you hear me?" Christian asks as his anger seems to have subsided.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask.

"Jesus Ana, your trembling! Are you cold baby? Do you need another blanket?" He asks as he covers me with a second blanket.

"I'm not cold Christian, I'm...scared. The anger and rage that you have is...well, it's scaring me."

"Ana, please don't say that. The last thing I want to do is frighten you. I love you baby...so very much."

"Then please let me do this without incident Christian, please. I need to work things out." I say as he sits back in his chair.

I grasp his hand and place it on my cheek in the hopes that our connection calms his down. He closes his eyes, reveling in our touch.

"Fuck! Fine Ana, I suppose I don't have a choice. Where will you go?"

"I'm going to move back in with Kate. We've already made the arrangements."

"I can't believe you're leaving me Ana..."

"I'm not leaving you Christian, I'm just going to try to sort things out. I need a clear head. You deserve a girlfriend who is in her right mind."

"Fiancée." He snaps back.

"Yes, fiancée." I say. "How did it happen Christian? Our being engaged to be married?"

Mr. Mercurial changes again right before my eyes. He's no longer distraught, his beautiful eyes light up. He must be remembering the moment he asked me to marry him.

He's lost in his thoughts, enjoying the memory...the memory that I've lost. This is so very disturbing to me. I want my memories back, I want to know what we had! Do we still have it? I know we have something, I can feel when we're together. I'm drawn to Christian, I'm finding it hard to not want to touch him, to hold him, to...

"So you really don't remember Ana?" Christian asks with a sad smile.

"No, I don't. Won't you please tell me? Where you romantic?" I ask feeling warm all over.

"Ana, I didn't ask you to marry me." Christian says with a huge smile.

"What? I don't understand? Well, how did we become engaged? Surely I didn't I ask you?!"

His smile becomes bigger.

"Did I?!" I ask in complete shock.

"I should let you recover that memory on your own Miss Steele. I only hope that I'm with you when that particular memory returns." He purrs.

I close my eyes and concentrate, hoping that some sort of memory returns...

"We're at a concert...oh my gosh!"

I can picture it clearly in my mind, we had sex at a concert! We're in a private viewing room at the Key Arena. We've also played basketball there!

"Christian, your fly is undone." I say before I can stop myself.

He looks down and is confused.

"No, no...at the concert. You're fly is undone and my skirt is hiked up, my breasts are exposed! Geez, what are we some sort of crazy exhibitionists?!"

"Ana, don't you see? If you can bring a memory like that back just by focusing, you should be able to remember everything. Our every moment! Please Ana, just try! I need to have some...hope, I need to know that you're trying. Please baby. I can't lose you."

He caresses my cheek and I see a lost boy before me. He is indeed very mercurial, so many sides to this complicated man.

"I...I am trying Christian, you just saw me trying to recall my 'indecent proposal' to you. I still find it difficult to believe that I asked you to marry me." I say with my arms crossed.

"What can I say Ana, you know a good thing when you see it!"

"Well, what about Garrison?"

"You mean Linc?! Do not mention that fuckers name to me! Look, I may not be Elena's champion but what the fucker did to her is...well..." Christian's voice trails off.

"Well, what? What did Garrison do to her?" I ask.

"He beat the shit out of her, that's what! Linc found out about my relationship with Elena and he beat her."

"Interesting, didn't she beat you and you her?" I spit at him angrily.

"That's not funny Anastasia!" He shouts.

"I'm not laughing Grey! That Snake is lucky I didn't beat the shit out of her when..." I have a moment of recall.

"Holy fuck, I punched her in the face! I punched her right on the nose, I made The Snake bleed! She called me Jessica!" I shout angrily.

Christian is angry and I am too, not a very good combination but he doesn't frighten me. Well, not at the moment. I feel good about that.

"You're wrong about Garrison Lincoln! He does not have it in him to do what she said he did!" I shout at him.

"You don't know him Ana!" He growls at me.

"And you do?! I suggest you think twice before you judge people, especially if you get your information from a lying, child molesting, slithering snake! She's played you for a fool Grey, she had you wrapped around her finger!"

"Enough Ana! I'm through discussing this with you! You want to move out? Fine! I'll have your things moved to Kate's apartment!" He shouts as he gets up to leave.

I start to tremble and begin to cry.

Holy fuck! How in the hell did we get here?

**CPOV**

What the fuck just happened?

_I'll tell you what happened! You blew your chance at getting your Angel back, that's what happened!_

"No!" I shout as I sink to the floor just outside Ana's room.

_Yes! You scared the shit out of her! It's a fucking miracle that she still wants to try with you after that fucked up misdirected display of anger!"_

"Misdirected? How!?" I shout again. "She's the only one that can make me lose control! The woman drives me mad!"

_She's angry at how the snake has manipulated you and so are you! You're just too proud to admit it fucker! There was a point in your life where you would have done anything for The Snake and you know it! You're angry at Ana? Why is that? Could it be because she held up a mirror to you, that you saw how Elena treated you and even now, you're still having trouble coming to terms with it!_

Stupid fucking voice! I stand up and march out of the hospital, but before I do I speak to my parents, Ana's parents, my siblings, (minus my new-found sister) and Kate.

I explain to them that Ana has requested to move back into Kate's apartment until she gets 'well.'

There's a collective gasp and I say quickly, "It's fine everyone, Ana's fine and I'm fine. We will get through this. She just needs some time. I love her enough to wait."

I don't give them an opportunity to console me or ask questions. Christian The Dom is back and I'm on a mission to destroy Elena! Be afraid Snake, be very afraid!


	61. Chapter 61

*****Time Break*****

**APOV**

It's been almost two months since I've moved out of Christian's place. Things are almost back to normal or as normal as normal can be with the exception of the paparazzi. They follow me everywhere. I finally conceded to Christian's demand of having my own personal security detail. My bodyguard, that sounds weird but that's what he is, my bodyguard is Luke Sawyer and the good thing is, I've remembered everything about Luke and our friendship. I constantly ask him about his relationship with SusieCC and all he will say to me is, "Susie is amazing and that's all you're getting out of me. I'm a gentleman, I don't kiss and tell." Then he smiles that secret smile and I know she's it for him. If he's not on duty protecting me, he's with Susie.

The one good thing that came out of this mess, if you can call it a good thing is that Elliot and Kate have moved up the date for their wedding. Watching Christian and I go through our drama gave them a sense of urgency, making them realize that life is too short and they shouldn't take for granted the time they have together. That's what Kate said when she told me. I think she was also trying to urge me to reconnect with my feelings for Christian. I really want to, I shared with her a dream I had about Christian and her future husband singing a song to me while I was in the hospital. I think back to the conversation Kate and I had during lunch.

"_What song was it Ana? I'm dying to know_." Kate asks as she eats her pasta salad.

"_It was the song from The City Of Angels movie soundtrack. Iris_." I say as I smile.

"_Oh! I love that movie_!" Kate says as she looks dreamily trying picture the scene. "_What a wonderful dream. How did Christian and Elliot sound_?" She asks.

"_They sounded perfect_." I say as I sigh.

Kate snorts, "_Yes, well...then it was definitely a dream. I've heard Elliot in the shower, it's nothing to write home about, I guarantee you_!" She says as she full on belly laughs.

"_I've heard Christian sing...I think_." I say as I smile and get that warm all over feeling. "_He has an amazing voice_."

"_Dammit Ana! Will you fucking snap out of it and get your man! He's dying you know! I never that I would be his champion but fuck Ana! This is bull shit_!" Kate shouts. "_Listen up Steele, I've respected your feelings and I've given you time but enough is enough! Snap out of it_!"

And with those words I snap out of my last conversation with Kate. I'll be seeing her tomorrow for the pre-wedding arrangements. I know she was hoping that we would be back together by now but it's not that simple.

I feel sad as I think of the mess that I've made with my relationship with Christian. I'm still trying to work things out. I've had a change of heart and decided that I wanted to continue my therapy sessions with Dr. Flynn. My memories are slowly coming back. He's been wonderful and though I know I've seen Dr. Flynn before my slight memory loss, he continues to let me make my own conclusions about people despite knowing how I felt about them before my memory loss.

Dr. Flynn doesn't say anything to me, however I have noticed that my memory loss is connected to Christian. All of my other memories have been recovered. Some of the memories that I have recovered with Christian are wonderful and fucking hot! Other memories, like the reason why I ran out into the street and got hit was because of the woman who was tied up in the human torture chamber have been down right scary.

I've learned through Dr. Flynn that Leila, a former sub of Christian's was trying to get back into his life and she thought that being in the human torture chamber would make him want her back. Is that what Christian wants? It that what Christian needs? Dr. Flynn has also put my mind at ease by saying she's being treated somewhere back East and I do not need to worry about her interfering in my life.

It doesn't make me feel any better about my life and the current direction it's taken or lack there of.

**CPOV**

It's been about two fucking months since Ana has left me and moved back with Kate. Fortunately I've not had much time to wallow in my self-pity and as much as I miss my baby, I needed to focus on how Elena did what she did and how she managed to fuck me over.

Welch and Barney have been working non-stop, trying to put the pieces together of how Elena managed to get hold of official police documents and how she managed to 'Doctor' them up. All ties lead to her most recent sub Dillon Powers. He was a former police recruit with the Seattle Police Department. Dillon's father is Chance Powers, local sleeze bag politician with his own ties to local law enforcement. I made some phone calls and had Dillon's father followed. Chance has made a few bad political and personal decisions recently and has been asked to 'retire' before certain pieces of information went public. Since Dillon was working for his father and since his father has been forced into retirement, Dillon is out of a job. I gave Dillon the opportunity to come clean with me, to answer my questions regarding Elena but he chose to remain silent. Elena has mind fucked Dillon. I almost feel sorry for the bastard, almost but not quite. It's because of him and his connections that Elena was able to fabricate documents that led us all to believe that Ana was raped. There is an internal investigation being lead by a personal contact of mine. I've given him details of the type of information that had been accessed. I made it very clear that this is to be handled with the utmost discretion. I don't want to deal with anymore shit or incompetence!

I've tried to locate Elena, she cashed out her chain of Esclava salons and she has gone underground. She's completely fallen off of the radar. I was so looking forward to destroying her. The ironic thing is, I don't have any information that I can use against her! The woman truly is a slithering and conniving snake. I'm hoping that she stays away forever, I may not be able to use anything against her but I can still make her life miserable, should she chose to one day appear.

"Christian, did you hear me?" Elliot asks.

Fuck! Where the fuck am I?

Oh yes, I'm with Elliot, working out the final details of his wedding plans with The Ball Crusher. I can't help but smile. Who would have thought that The Ball Crusher...I mean Kate, would have been my biggest champion. She's tried everything to get Ana and I back together. She can see how miserable I am and although I only have reports and photos of how Ana is doing, I can see that she looks lost.

"I'm sorry Ell, what was that?" I ask.

"I said, 'Are you going to be able to go through with this tomorrow? You know, it being my big day. You being my Best Man and Ana being Kate's Maid of Honor. Can you handle that?" Elliot asks.

"I'll be fine Ell. I'm not going to say it's going to be easy but I will be fine...well, to people looking at me on the outside, they won't know any different." I say calmly as I cannot wait to gaze upon my Angel. I fucking love her so much and it will be our first time together since the scene at the hospital.

*****Elliot and Kate's Wedding Day*****

**APOV**

I ride to the church with Kate. She looks positively stunning. I am so very happy for her and Elliot. They are going to be so very happy together. I step out of the car and the first person I see is Christian. Holy sweet Jesus! How has the man gotten better looking? Is that even possible?! Christian is wearing a charcoal grey suit and he's rocking a silver tie. He looks perfect in every way. His copper-colored locks are swaying as he walks, it's almost as if he's moving in slow motion...sort of like a movie scene playing out, right in front of me.

He approaches me and I smile, he nods and walks right past me. I turn to see him approach Kate and he says, "Kate, you make a beautiful bride." He kisses her delicately on the cheek.

I don't like that at all!

"Watch her make-up!" I shout a little too vigorously.

Christian looks to me and continues speaking to Kate as he takes her hand, "My brother is very lucky to have found a woman like you."

Kate tears up and hugs Christian, she whispers something in his ear, Christian smiles and nods. He then turns from Kate and says to me, "Hello Anastasia, you look lovely."

I'm wearing an off the shoulder blue pastel colored dress with a sweet heart neck line. The top part of the dress is detailed with rhinestones ornately placed to shape tiny flowers.

"Thank you Christian, so do you." Christian laughs a hearty laugh. Did I really just say that? This is so embarrassing!

Holy fucking shit! Is this a Déjà vu moment?! I said the very same thing when I called Christian to pick me up after my graduation! I remember the moment clearly as if it just happened!

I reach up and rub my forehead.

"Anastasia, are you alright?" Christian asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just got a little head rush is all." I say as I sit on a nearby bench.

"Did you eat this morning?" Christian asks in a stern manner.

Yes, Christian has issues with wasted food.

"As much as I could stomach, considering the nerves that were coursing through me." I say.

"And why would you be nervous Anastasia? It's not your wedding day." He says curiously.

"I'm nervous because I knew I would be seeing you, the man who makes me forget about everything except sex. I cannot think when I'm around you." I say as I look to Kate. She's busy posing for photos before we have to walk in the church.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you Anastasia, that's not my intent. You know how I feel about you." He says as he looks around. He motions with his hand and Taylor appears out of nowhere.

"Taylor, bring a bottle of water for Miss Steele." He says.

"Yes Sir." Taylor says as he leave quickly.

I jump up and say, "No, please don't go to any trouble. I'm fine, I need to join Kate for some..."

I can't complete my sentence as I stand to walk and trip over myself.

"Ana, fuck! Are you alright?" Christian asks as he lifts me off of the concrete.

Shit! These damn heels are going to be the death of me.

"Here baby, let me help you." Christian purrs as he helps me back on the bench.

"Ana!" I hear Kate approaching. "Ana, are you ok? That was a nasty tumble!"

"She's fine Kate." Christian says, "I'll take care of her."

Kate smiles a huge devilish grin and says, "Ana, don't worry about our photos together, we can take them after the ceremony. We sill have some time so I'm going take some family shots with my parents and my brother. Just relax and let Christian work his magic." And with those words, Kate leaves me in Christian's care.

Taylor returns with a bottle of water and hands it to Christian, "Thanks Taylor, can you get the first aid kit from the car?"

"Yes Sir." Taylor says as he walks away.

"Christian, you don't have to go to all this trouble. I'm fine really." I say as I look to my knee.

"Nonsense Ana, let me have a look at it." Christian says as he squats down in front of me.

Looking at him like this is so damn hot. I feel the need to spread my legs for him and I feel the moisture pooling in between my legs. Geez! I pull myself out of my thoughts as I feel Christian lift my leg by ankle to have a look at me knee. I lean forward and the damage is minimal.

"See Christian, I'm fine. It's nothing compared to the first time I fell and you..." There it is again. Another flash back! Only this one is happening once again. Holy fuck!

"And I helped you?" Christian purrs at me as he dabs my cut and blows softly on my scraped knee. I feel myself melting, getting lost in his touch, wanting more, needing more, desiring so much more. I close my eyes and enjoy his soft touch, then I feel something slickery and soft on my knee. I open my eyes and I see Christian licking my knee. Oh sweet Mary Mother of God!

"Christian! Ana! It's time!" Kate shouts as she prepares herself for her entrance.

Christian takes my hand to help me up, he kisses my hand and says, "See you inside baby." And with those words he is gone. I take a moment to steady myself before I stand in front of Kate.

I get in line and turn to her, "Are you ready Kate? It's your time." I say as I smile.

"I've been ready from the moment I saw Elliot." She says with extreme sincerity.

I feel pain in my heart. I want what Kate has, I think I had what Kate has, only my relationship with Christian was much more...more, extreme maybe? Oh I don't know. Now is not the time to figure these things out. Today is Kate's day. I must focus on my duties and make sure that everything goes off without a hitch!

*****Later That Evening*****

Kate and Elliot host their reception and dinner celebration at the Lake Union Rowing Club. It's absolutely stunning. All the details that have been put into this event have been immaculately planned. Well done considering it was put together in such a hurry. You couldn't tell by the amazing attention to detail, right down to the linen napkins that have Kate and Elliot's initials embroidered in them.

I have been in 'robot' mode for lack of a better word. Making sure everything is going according to plan. Kate has a wedding planner but I have taken it upon myself to assist her in any way possible. I want to make sure that Kate's day is memorable for all the right reasons, I don't want to her remember something that should have happened but didn't because someone forget something.

I ate my meal in silence as everyone talked, smiled and enjoyed their meals. I could feel the heat radiating off of Christian's body. I was so very warm and felt dizzy. I looked to Christian, he was smiling as he noticed I cleaned my plate. I was very hungry, after all I did use all my energy running around making sure that everything ran on schedule.

"You're happy I cleaned my plate aren't you Christian?" I ask as I smile at him.

"I am Anastasia, very much. You've lost weight since...well, you lost weight." He says with a pained look on his face.

There is so much sexual energy between us, even the waitress felt it as she refilled our water glasses. Her face was burning red as she said, "You two look like you need some ice water to cool off."

I take that very moment to get some fresh air, "Excuse me please." I say as I step out on the ledge of the dock and enjoy the view of the lake. The sun is slowly setting. I feel very tranquil, enjoying the view. I see a rowing crew out on the lake racing with another group. I can hear the coxswain shouting but I'm not sure what she says. I smile as I have a moment of recall...

_"Power 10! Come on Grey, they're gaining on us! Let's go! Come on Grey! Let's go! Is this all you've got? Power 20! Let's go Grey!"_

"You almost killed me out here. Do you know that?" Christian asks as I turn to see him smiling at me. It's a sad smile. I know he's in pain and it's killing me but, I'm still confused.

"Yes, I remember. I was having a moment of recall right now." I say as he approaches me. "I think I pushed you a little too far didn't I?"

He stops right in front of me and we are standing face to chest, he cups my chin and says, "Anastasia, I miss you baby. I miss you so much. I'm lost without you Ana. What can I do to make you come back to me?"

I see the pain in his eyes and as much as I just want to say, that I'm ready now, I know I'm not and I know this isn't the place to discuss our relationship.

"Ana baby, please. We need to talk." Christian pleads as he cups my chin forcing me to look into those beautiful grey eyes. I feel my heart splintering. I want my memories of Christian Grey back, all of them not some of them. I need to know that I can trust this man with my heart and soul. I've given it to him once before. I know that I have, but after seeing what he is capable of, hurting Garrison Lincoln the way he did, I...I just don't know.

"Christian, you're right. We do need to talk only not here, not now. This is Kate and Elliot's day. We need to put our emotions aside and be there for your brother and for my best friend. Can you do that for me...Please?"

Christian takes a deep breath and sighs, he leans in for I what I think is going to be a kiss but then he lowers himself as I step on my tip toes and we place our foreheads together.

"Anastasia, I will do anything for you. Anything you ask me to do, I will do it. Only please don't ask me to give you up. That's like asking me to stop breathing. I'm a fool for you. Don't you see that?"

Holy fuck! What the hell is wrong with me?! He loves me! He's gorgeous and I know I wouldn't fall for someone who wasn't kind and loving.

"Yes Christian, I do see that. Perhaps we can talk tomorrow? How does that sound?" I ask.

Christian smiles and says, "That would be great baby. I've booked a room here, perhaps you could join me tonight after the festivities are over."

I feel myself tense up, shit! I'm about to decline his offer when Kate says, "Christian, it's time!"

"Come on baby," Christian says as he takes my hand. "Kate has asked a favor of me and since she is the bride, I cannot turn her down."

Christian and I take our seats as Kate grabs a microphone.

"Good evening everyone. Elliot and I would like to thank you all for joining us in a celebration of our love and commitment to one another. Elliot and I had originally planned on a Winter Wonderland Wedding but sometimes you get reminders of just how precious life is." Kate says as she looks towards Christian and myself. "We didn't want to waste any more time, we wanted to be husband and wife as soon as possible. With that said, I've requested that my new brother-in-law and my new husband sing me a song. Christian?" Kate says as she motions for him.

I feel Christian rise from his chair, walk to the front and take the microphone.

"Thank you Kate. I've never done this before and believe it or not I'm a bit nervous. Please be kind and be thankful that I don't do this for a living...Elliot, can you help me out here?"

Elliot appears with a guitar in hand, they both sit and Christian begins to sing...OH! MY! GOD!

He's singing "Iris!" Kate must have told Christian about my dream! He has the loveliest voice I've ever heard. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I get lost in the song. I do love this man! I love him so very much!

Once the song is over Christian and Elliot get a standing ovation and somewhere in between the applause I somehow managed to walk up to my man. Christian looks confused as I stand there looking at him in awe. He sang just for me, in front of everyone. He put his heart and pride on the line for me here, in front of all these people.

I reach up and caress his face, he lowers himself to me and we kiss. I'm not sure how long we are kissing because I get lost in his lips and lost in his love. I'm enveloped in my man and it feels like heaven.

I feel someone nudge me and come back to earth with the sound of applause. I feel myself blushing as I look to the crowd that continues to cheer. I look to Christian who is looking at me with the hugest smile on his face.

"Hey little brother, Scooter. Did you hear me?" Elliot nudges Christian, "I said 'get a room!' This is a family event!"

I suddenly feel my lungs closing in on me, I need some air as my legs are getting weak. Christian notices immediately and asks, "What is it Ana? Are you ok?"

"I need some air Christian, will you take me back out on the dock?" I ask.

"Of course baby, let's go." He says as he takes me hand.

The view is lovely and I feel Christian wrap his arms around my waist. He does make me feel safe, I love the way my body is so attuned to his. We are meant to be together...I cannot help but feel sad for the memories that I've lost of us together but I look forward to creating new memories, loving memories, happy memories, sexy memories.

Christian feels my sigh and turns me to him, "What is it baby? Talk to me."

I start to cry and say, "Oh Christian, I hate that I cannot remember our relationship, our first time together, all of our wonderful memories, I've lost them! I am so sorry for everything. I put you through hell, I was so confused about my feelings for you." I caress his cheek and say, "Please know Mr. CEO, that I love you so very much. I hope you can forgive me."

"Baby, it's ok. If going through hell was what it took to get you back to me, I'd do it again...I love you Anastasia Rose Steele and I want you to marry me and be my wife."

Christian get's down on bended knee and says, "Please baby, will you marry me my Angel? Please?"

"No Christian, this is wrong. Stand up my handsome man." I say as I take his hand and smile at him.

"What is it Ana?" He asks with some confusion.

I drop to my knees and say, "Christian Grey, I love you. Thank you for happening to me, thank you for being my rock, thank you for falling in love with me. Will you marry me Christian Grey?"

Christian smiles, takes my hand and pulls me up. "Ana, there is nothing I want more than to be your husband. Yes, I will marry you my Angel."

Christian kisses me and I feel his phone vibrate. He looks to me and says, "Baby, I'm so sorry, I have to take this. It's a surprise for Kate and Elliot."

I smile and nod, because at this point I really don't care about the interruption. I'm finally going to happy with the man of my dreams.

He answers his phone and says, "Grey. Yes. Yes...Yes. Everyone already knows. Do it now!"

Christian has the biggest grin on his face.

"Christian, what are you up to?" I ask.

The wedding party will be joining us soon, just keep looking at the view. I hear people coming up behind us, crowding on to the dock.

Suddenly I see them. It's a beautiful fireworks display. I have my back to Christian and I can feel him burrowing himself in the crook of my shoulder, kissing my neck and ear.

"I love you Anastasia Steele." He purrs to me.

I turn quickly and say, "And I love you Christian Grey."

"Turn back around Ana, you're going to miss it!" Christian says as he whirls me back to facing the dock.

I can hear the 'ooohhs' and 'aaaahhhs' of the crowd. The finale is a dazzling display of lights, colors and sounds. "Congratulations Kate & Elliot" is written in the sky and the crowd goes wild with applause.

I'm about to turn and hug Christian when he says, "Wait! One more!"

The fireworks come back full force as the light up the night with hearts and flowers in a beautiful array of bright colors.

"Christian & Ana Forever" is written in pink and I'm speechless. What this man does to me is beyond words. I feel weak, my legs are giving out. I turn to Christian for support and give him the biggest hardest hug while I get lost in his beautiful body and nuzzle in his chest.

I hear Christian's breath hitch as he says "Oh baby. You have no idea how much I have missed my Angel hugs! You took me out of my darkness and brought me into the light."

With those words I can't help but think that Christian has done the same for me, I've been lost and confused and any person in their right mind would have given up on me, but not Christian. I close my eyes and squeeze him even tighter, refusing to let him go, not wanting to lose him ever again and as I do, I see them, I feel them...they hit me hard and fast, my memories!

I'm on my scooter, pink sweat shirt, pig tails and jeans, I grab Mr. Grey eyes from on coming traffic.

Mr. Grey eyes is handing me my diploma, I bump into Christian at WSU, he tends to my scraped knee, Christian and I shooting hoops at They Key Arena and on and on and on...I'm over come and I begin to lightly cry again.

"Christian, oh baby!" I exclaim with happiness.

"Tell me Angel. What is it?" Christian asks.

"I...I remember! I remember everything!" I say as I jump on Christian and wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him hard.

"Ana, your dress," Christian says in between breaths as we kiss.

"Fuck it!" I say as I continue to pepper my man with kisses. I moan as I cannot wait anymore. It's been much too long and I need to feel my man inside of me. I need that connection. Our connection, that physical touch that only Christian can provide me with, the one that let's me know I'm safe and loved...forever.

"Ana, you're crazy!" Christian laughs as he backs away from my passionate kisses and kisses me on my nose.

"Who cares Christian! We made our own fireworks during the Charity Regatta in front of lots of people!" I shout with joy.

"Yes, but we had cover that time and all eyes were on the night sky. You are on display in front of all these people. Your dress is hiked up to your thigh and I will not have my woman exposed. Come, let's get out of here!" Christian growls as he takes my hand and practically drags me away. We find Kate and Elliot and say our good-byes.

"Ana, I'm so happy to see you with Christian!" Kate shouts. "Yeah, it's about time Scooter!" Elliot exclaims.

"I know guys." I say. "I'm sorry Kate but Christian and I are leaving, if you'll excuse us, we have to make up for lost time."

"That's fine Ana. Elliot and I are about to say our good-byes as well. We want to start enjoying our honeymoon. Thanks for use of your jet Christian." Kate says as she kisses his cheek.

"Yeah, thanks a lot little brother." Elliot says as he slaps Christian on the back but Christian pulls him in for a bear hug.

"Go on you two. Enjoy!" Christian says as he looks to me, "I know I'll be enjoying myself tonight, over and over and over again." He purrs. The man is smoldering with sex!

Fuck! I can't get out of here fast enough! I need to be alone with my man and let him know how much I love and appreciate him.

I grab Christian by the hand and say, "Please Christian, we need to get out of here and get back to Escala. I don't know if I'm going to be able to contain myself. Be ready for car sex Christian!"

I feel him jolt me back as he stops dead in his tracks, "What's wrong Christian? Where's the car? Let's go dammit! I'm ready!"

Christian smiles and says, "Our room is here baby, remember?"

"Let's go baby! Lead the way!" I shout as Christian takes my hand. We run like horny teenagers who have just been told they have the house all to themselves! You can hear our shoes clacking as we make our way past the front desk. The ladies working the registration desk give us a funny look and my man says, "Grey, we're already registered and I have the key!"

I grab his hand and say, "Don't worry about them! Let's go dammit!" We find the nearest elevator.

Christian and I laugh and giggle as we hop into the nearest elevator huffing and puffing, the door is about to close when suddenly it jolts open. I'm disappointed but then I see an attractive looking older couple, so of course Christian holds the door for them.

The older man smiles and says, "Uh no thank you. You two you go on ahead. We want to ride our own elevator for the same reasons you do!"

I giggle while Christian bows and says, "By all means take this one."

The attractive lady replies "Thank you but we're fine, it seems you two need to make up for lost time."

Christian and I turn to each other and proceed to kiss as the elevator door closes...alone, at last!

**CPOV**

"Ana, oh my Ana. I want you so much. I've been so empty without you baby." I moan as I squeeze her tight little ass.

"Please Christian, take me now...I can't wait." She pleads.

"I can't do that my Angel, these elevators have cameras and I will not have anyone seeing my baby getting lost in the throes of passion." I say as the elevator comes to a stop.

Ana peeks out and notices we are on the top floor, "The penthouse suite Mr. Grey. Did you have this all planned out?" She asks with a smile on her face.

My smile fades and I feel bereft, "I only hoped Ana. I wasn't sure what today would bring. I only knew that I was going to fight for your love tonight with everything that I have available to me. That meant pulling out all the stops."

My baby's eyes well up with tears, "Oh Christian, I'm so sorry. How can I ever make it up to you?"

"You can start by not apologizing. I was an ass and I was a fool for believing Elena..." I'm filled with disgust as I've said The Snake's name.

"Enough talk, let's get naked baby." I say as I lift my Angel in my arms and walk her over the threshold.

"Christian, you're crazy!" She shouts.

"Only for you Anastasia, only for you." I purr.

**A/N**

**Thank you Sweet Jesus it's so good to be back home! Lemony goodness to follow soon along with kinky fuckery as per a personal request. You know who you are sweetheart! **

**Keep Reading, Keep Reviewing and Keep Smiling! :D**

**Rosie**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N**

**I know I said "****Lemony Goodness" to follow but I really felt the need to write this chapter. Lemons will be in my next update and I will go back to where I left off. **

*****One Year Later's Baby*****

**Ryder's Redemption**

**EPOV**

I can save him, I know I can! I've learned from my mistakes with that fucker Christian. Things will be different with Ryder. I will bring him in slowly. Christian said I never loved him. Well fuck if that isn't the truth, but that doesn't mean I can't lie. Love is for fools, I will always believe that but I can shower that word on Ryder and give praises to him as I bring him into my world. He will be helpless, he will have no choice but to fall under my spell. Just like Christian did oh so long ago, just like Dillon did, only Ryder will be my masterpiece.

I've returned to Seattle quietly, not making any waves. I've done my research and I can see that Christian has as well. He's been trying to come up with something, anything that can bring me down. Fortunately he cannot find any information to use against me, well, not legally, ethically I'm fucked but who gives a shit. I know who I am and I love it!

I knew Ryder would agree to meet with me. He may have distanced himself from me at the Charity Regatta but I knew, oh yes I knew how his body reacted to me and now I cannot wait to get him in my playroom. Ryder will soon be mine in every sense of the word.

**Elena's Redemption**

*****On The Way To Elena's*****

**In her private limousine**

**RPOV**

I can save her, I know I can. Mr. Grey is always talking about how Ana saved him, that Ana is his redeemer. I can be Elena's redeemer, I know I can. She's such a hot looking lady and she deserves a chance to be saved. I will be her savior, I will bring her out of the dark and force her into the light.

Mrs. Lincoln shocked the hell out of me when she texted me on my cell phone. That lady must have some mad detective skills for her to be able to get my digits. I guess I should be flattered that she went to all that trouble just to be able to find me. It gave me all the more reason to agree and meet up with her.

Since Christian and Ana have been together, they've taken me under their wing. Ana and I have a great relationship. My adoptive parents do not have any other children, I look to Ana as my big sister. I can't see Mr. Grey as a big brother, he's more of a mentor for me. I look to him for guidance and advice as I too, want to be a rich and powerful CEO someday.

I've come to know them both so well, so much so much that I've decided not to tell them about my meeting with Elena. They have their reasons to feel the way they do about her and although I know it's bad and it has a lot to do with Mr. Grey, I feel like I owe it to Elena. I must save her. I owe it to Mr. Grey as well.

**EPOV**

My limousine pulls up and I see Ryder step out. I cannot help but rake him over with my eyes. He is nice and firm and young! The way those jeans fit him, the form-fitting black t-shirt, he definitely has a rower's physique! He must have gone through a growth spurt because the last time I seen him he wasn't much taller than me. The boy is now at least six feet tall, he is going to be an amazing partner and I cannot wait to teach him how to fuck my brains out!

Yes, Ryder will clean up quite well. He is going to look amazing when I set him up with my tailor. I will have him wearing custom-made designer suits. He is going to be the best looking sub that I have ever had. My own personal fuck slave, my own personal master piece. Ryder 'Fuck Me Hard' Flynn. Christ, my pussy is getting wet just thinking about him taking me fast and hard, over and over again.

The door bell rings and I walk to the entrance. I adjust my blouse so my tits are on full display. Just enough to catch your eye and tease you about the wonders that are underneath.

I open the door slowly and see my future fuck slave. Oh hell yes, he's already looking quite fuckable. I should just grab him by his hair and drag him to my playroom so I could fuck him hard. I need to show him how it's done.

"Uh, Hi Mrs. Lincoln." Ryder says nervously. This is great, he's going to be so easy to shape and mold.

"Ryder," I purr as I take his hand and bring him in, "It's so lovely to see you and please, call me Elena."

"Thank you Elena. I'm happy to see you as well. I have to say, I was surprised that you contacted me, especially since you know I am friends with Christian and Ana." He says dubiously.

"Well Ryder darling, I think you and I have a certain...understanding, shall we say, about how things are. I mean I do trust you, you came here on your own. I don't see Christian here knocking down my door. Or am I mistaken dear? Let me know because I don't want to waste my time on you if you're not interested in what I have to...offer you." I say as I caress Ryder's face. I can already picture him on his knees eating me out. Christ it's like fucking Christmas today!

"Oh no Elena, you are not mistaken. I am very much interested in your offer. That's why I am here. I want to save you Elena, do you think I can." He asks as he puts his head down. Holy fuck, he's a natural sub! He keeps his down while he speaks to me. That's half the battle!

"You want to save me Ryder? I want to save you too. We can save each other. Let me ask you something, why is your head down darling? Do I intimidate you?" I need to know if this is really who he is or if he's doing this to please me.

"Well, I'm not sure if 'intimidate' is the word but I do know that I don't feel 'worthy' of being in your presence so I guess that's why I bow my head." He says rather quietly.

Fucking hell! I've hit the fucking jack pot with this kid!

"Ryder, you should feel that way and you have no fucking idea how happy that makes me and I'm going to make you happy too. Soon I will have you screaming my name in pleasure. Are you ready for that Ryder? Are you ready to become mine?"

"Yes Elena, I'm ready to save you." He says as he keeps his head down.

"Very good darling, now I want you go upstairs and go in to the first room on the right. I want you stripped down and wearing only your underwear, once you've done that I want you to kneel on the floor head down. Are we clear darling?" I ask with excitement.

"Crystal, Elena." Ryder purrs back at me.

Ryder turns and practically flies up the stairs taking them two at a time, his enthusiasm is going to come in handy and will be necessary in order to build up his stamina.

**RPOV**

I'm so excited that I turn and take the stairs two at a time. I know Elena wants me in my boxers but I'm going to surprise her and stay on the bed fully dressed. I rest my hands behind my head feeling relaxed as can be. I cannot wait to hear what she's planning on doing to me since I have 'defied' her and gone against her wishes. I want her to be very clear with what her intentions are, if she's not clear, I cannot save her. So I'll just lay here relaxing while I wait...

**EPOV**

I slowly finish my glass of wine and head towards my bedroom. I'm wearing a brand new black leather dominatrix outfit that pushes my breasts up so that it leaves very little to the imagination.

(I have to order my supplies on-line because SusieCC apparently feels some sort of loyalty to The Grey Family and she now refuses my patronage, she gave me a look of disgust and said to me the last time I was there that my money is no good in her store just like I'm not good. Our 'community' is very small and word does spread quickly.)

I'm also wearing my black stiletto spiked boots, I will not use them on young Ryder's body...well, not today anyway. I must slowly bring him in, I must make him **_want _**to be part of my world and with my fucking skills it will be easy as taking candy from a baby...hmmm, rather ironic statement I suppose.

I slowly open the door and much to my surprise and extreme disdain, young Ryder is laying on my bed, looking completely relaxed!

Who in the hell does this kid think he is? He thinks he can just defy me without punishment?!

So much for easing him _gently _into my world. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking! Gently and BDSM are two words that do not belong together. The word gentle does not exist when you enter my lair! Ryder will have to be brought in fast and hard.

I slowly approach him and I see his pupils dilate, his breathing is shallow, he's panting, the kid is excited. Holy fuck he wants this! I've struck a gold mine with this kid! I knew that this little fucker was something special, I saw it in him! The kid is born to be a masochist submissive!

As I stand over Ryder he sits up and smiles at me, he then quickly bows his head and says nothing. "Well, well my young Ryder. It appears that your training will now begin." I purr.

Ryder responds by saying, "Yes Mistress."

The kid must have done his research, he called me mistress! My pussy is already wet just knowing that I'm going to teach this kid how to fuck me into next week.

"You know you are going to be punished don't you Ryder."

Without missing a beat Ryder replies very enthusiastically, "Oh yes My Mistress, I know."

Did I mention that it's fucking Christmas. If I did believe in love, it would be this kid who has my love, not even that fucker Christian could make me feel this way!

"Oh Ryder, the things I'm going to do to you." I purr as I caress his face and lift up his chin to meet my eyes. I feel him slightly recoil from my touch but then he quickly relaxes. Yes, he knows he's going to pay for his defiance and he wants it!

"What do you plan on doing to me my Mistress?" He asks as his eyes light up with a mixture of curiosity and wonder.

"I plan on punishing you and pushing you to your most extreme limits. I will then teach you how to fuck me...hard and if you are a good boy I will let you fuck my mouth and if you please me, I will allow you to come, but we are getting ahead of ourselves Ryder. We must begin your punishment."

"Mistress, permission to speak before we begin?"

Oh this kid is so good. He already knows some of the 'dos' and 'don'ts' of my world.

"Yes Ryder, speak."

"Well Mistress, there is something you need to know about me. I strive for perfection. I want to be a rich and very powerful person when I become an adult. Having said that, I want to be the best in everything that I do. Please tell me about your past subs. How many were there?" He asks quietly.

"Why do you want to know that?" I snap angrily.

"Because I need to know what I'm up against. I'm not a fool Elena, I mean Mistress. I know what Christian was to you and I think he would be the most difficult one of all for me to live up to. I want to be the very best that you've ever had. If I know how many there were it would drive me to be the best. I feed off of competition. I want to take all the pleasure and all the pain that you give me." He says in a very convincing manner and I know that someday this kid will be the Master Of The Universe and the best part is, he will be mine!

I can give him this, I can tell him this, especially if it drives his ambition.

"There have been many, some slightly older than you and some younger than you. You are correct in your conclusion that Christian would be your biggest competition, however there was one other. His name was Nicholas. I took him under my tutelage at the ripe age of 13, we did many things together and I taught him well. I beat him senseless but I also fucked him senseless." I say with a tone of sadness in my voice, thinking about what might have been...

Ryder picks up on this and asks, "What happened to Nicholas. Did he 'age' out? Did you lose interest in him as he got older?"

"No, Nicholas became...ill. He had some sort of mental break down. His parents had him committed to a psychiatric facility and I lost touch with him. I don't want to discuss it any more. I want to enjoy you now my ripe young specimen." I purr as I rub his chest and grope his crotch.

"Not hard for me yet? Well, will have to do something about that." I say as I press a button on my remote control digital recording device.

"What is that in your hand my Mistress?" Ryder asks he looks at the device.

"It's my control for my recordings. I try to record as many sessions of torture and play that I can. I will review them with you and you will learn to improve your...skills."

"Holy shit! Did you record everyone?!" He shouts out.

"No." I sigh thinking regretfully that I had wished I had recorded my sessions with Christian. "I have recordings with Nicholas and about six others. We will review those as well and you will learn my young Ryder, oh yes you will learn."

Ryder turns his head to the left and lifts his shoulder, "Is that enough? Did you get it?" He asks.

I'm confused, what's he doing and what is he talking about? My playroom door is practically knocked off its hinges and a string of men come barreling in and knock me to the ground.

"What the fuck is going on? What do you think you bastards are doing? This is private property! You can't just barge in here!" I shout angrily.

**RPOV**

"Quiet lady!" The police officer shouts at The Snake. The adrenalin is rushing through my body and it hits me at once. I feel the bile rise in my throat and before I know it, I vomit all over the floor and start to tremble.

An officer rushes to me and asks, "Are you ok kid?"

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little shook up." I say as he wraps a blanket around me. "I didn't know it was going to make me feel like this, so...so sick." I say as I vomit again.

"Easy kid, you did good. Hell you did great. With all the information we got with your wire and with the videos that Officer Benson located, we will be able to put this sick woman away for a very long time. Great job kid, great job!"

"Ryder!" The Snake shouts. "How could you do this to me?"

I turn to The Snake and say, "What are you talking about? I told you I was going to save you and I did! You're going to prison for a long time lady! Perhaps spending some time there thinking about all the sick shit you've done will make you see the error of your ways...but somehow I doubt it. Once a snake, always a snake! Have a nice life in prison! Laters baby!"

One of the officers takes me to the police station so I can give my official statement. It's interesting to watch the legal process at work. Perhaps I won't become a wealthy CEO, the law sounds very interesting. I still have lots of time to decide what path I would like to take. When all is said and done, I am given a ride home but I ask the office to drop me off at Escala instead. I texted Ana to ask her if I could come visit for a bit. She replied and said my timing is great, they were finishing up a movie and were going to have some ice cream for dinner. Dinner? I'm sure she meant dessert.

I take the elevator to the penthouse and Taylor is waiting to greet me. "Ryder, Mr. Grey and Ana are in the movie room, right this way."

"Hey Taylor, thanks man! I thought they were going to have ice-cream for dinner." I say with a spring in my step. I can't wait to share the news with them.

Taylor smiles and says, "Ana has been having ice-cream for dinner these past couple of months, Mr. Grey will have a real meal."

I walk in the room and I see Mr. Grey sitting on the sofa and Ana's is lying down, her head in his lap.

"Hi Ana, Mr. Grey! How are you?" I ask.

"Ryder!" Ana exclaims. "It's so good to see you!" She continues as she attempts to stand up to greet me.

"Please Ana, stay seated. No need for you to attempt to stand and waddle over." I say as I laugh.

"Easy there Ryder, that's my wife you're talking to!" Mr. Grey says as I approach and he shakes my hand. "To what do we owe this pleasant surprise Ryder?" Mr. Grey asks as Ana sits next to him and rubs her very large belly.

I check my phone for the time, I still have a few minutes. "How are you feeling Ana? Have you come up with any names? If it's a boy I think Ryder would be an awesome name! Don't you?" I ask as I try to kill a few more minutes.

Ana giggles and says, "Oh uh...I don't know about that, I'm not sure the world could take another Ryder!"

"Well, I gave it a shot!" I check my phone, "Ok, it's time. May I?" I ask as I take the TV's remote control and put it on the local news channel.

"_This just in. Local Seattle Socialite Elena Lincoln has just been arrested. The charges are varying degrees of solicitation of a minor, contributing to the delinquency of a minor, child molestation and involuntary manslaughter. A sting operation had been in play for months. Mrs. Lincoln however may have been tipped off as she was able to evade local authorities for quite some time. Police also believe she had ties to a local and now ex-politician Chance Powers and his son Dillon Powers. It's going to take some time to sort out all the charges. Police should have their hands full for the next few years cleaning up this mess and seeing how deep this investigation goes. Back to you in the studio."_

Ana stands up, turns off the TV and smiles the biggest smile that I have ever seen. Wow! She gives Mr. Grey what he calls an "Angel Hug" then Mr. Grey lifts Ana's face and gives her an embarrassingly long kiss. They finally come up for air and Ana says, "Right! Who's ready for some ice-cream?!"

**A/N**

**Thanks to those of you who have mentioned my name and saying that I recommended for you to read the stories "Darkness and White" by author perhaps perhaps perhaps and "Late Night Thoughts" by author Netzel. These lovely and amazing authors have thanked me for sending them more followers.**

**If you haven't read their stories you should give them a go and by all means, please say that I referred you to them. As an author I try to show my love and support when I can.**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	63. Chapter 63

*****Going Back To Where I Left Off From Chapter 61*****

**APOV**

Christian kicks the door closed with his foot as he walks me straight into the bedroom. It's dimly lit with tea lights giving a very erotic glow. The room smells of flowers and that's when I see the rose pedals strewn all over the bed. I see champagne on ice and chilled strawberries. When did he do this?!

"Christian, this is wonderful. Thank you baby! Thank you so much." I say as I nestle myself into Christian's chest.

"This is nothing my Angel, nothing at all. I want to give you the world Anastasia. I want to give you it all baby, the entire world" He says as he kisses me.

Christian gently puts me back on my feet and I do not let go, I keep my arms wrapped around his neck and say, "I have my world Christian," I say as I lower my hands and remove his suit jacket and let it fall to floor. "My world is right here." I say again as I place my hands on his chest.

"God Anastasia!" Christian says and suddenly it hits both of us...all the shit that we have been through to get to this moment. We hug one another as we lightly cry together kissing and holding each other. It's so cathartic, something we both needed and we needed to do it together. To wash away the pain and start anew.

"I can't hold off anymore Christian, please...take me." I beg.

Christian slowly turns me, my back facing his front. He slowly unzips my dress, and lets it fall to the floor. I'm wearing nude stockings with a pink laced Le Perla bra and a matching pink laced thong. I feel Christian lower his body as he runs his hands over my legs, gently rolling down my stockings, he then cups my sex over my now extremely moistened panties, "I can feel how wet you are, even through your panties baby." He then runs his hands over my belly and says, "I want to love you and place my love inside you, this is where our babies will grow..." My breath hitches, I'm not ready for that idea...yet.

Christian hears my gasp and says, "Not now baby, but...eventually." He purrs.

I exhale a sigh of relief.

He continues moving his hands up, caressing my breasts over my bra, I lift my arms and reach back behind me, I grab his head and bring it down to my neck and say, "Kiss me Christian, I need to feel your lips on my body."

Christian kisses my neck and nibbles on my ear, I start to shiver as he nibbles on the spot on my ear that makes me weak. "Yes Ana, I know your body, I know what you like baby."

"Please Christian, I need you." I beg as I remove my hands from his head and lower them behind me to feel his arousal. He's fucking solid! Holy shit! He continues to knead my breasts and painfully work my nipples so they are fully erect.

"Fuck Ana, I love making your nipples hard." He moans as he quickly twirls me around. He puts my breast in his mouth over the lace, it feels so good but I don't want a barrier between my breast and his mouth. I attempt to remove my bra when Christian stops and backs away.

"Christian!" I shout. "What are you doing? I need you baby! Please."

"I'm just taking you all in baby. You look so sexy in your fuckable bra and panties." He says as he smiles, placing his index finger to his lips. He's thinking. Why now?

"Something's missing Ana, something's not quite right." He says as though he's trying to figure out a complex problem.

"Of course something's missing! Your dick in my pussy dammit! Let's go!" I shout.

"Jesus Ana, when did you develop a sailor's mouth? It's not very becoming to one who looks so sweet and innocent." Christian smiles at me.

"Well looks can be deceiving Grey! Will you fuck me please before I explode." I beg.

Christian reaches into his pants pocket and places something in his hand. What the heck is he doing? He unzips his fly and approaches me, he removes my bra and gets down on bended knee.

Holy fuck! He's reenacting the scene of our wedding proposal to one another! Geez, can I love this man any more than I do right now? Is that even possible?!

"I wanted to capture as much of the moment that I could, short of your legs falling asleep and this time I have your ring." He says as he slips the most beautiful heart-shaped pink diamond ring on my finger.

Apparently I can love him more! "Christian, it's pink!" I shout as I hold my hand out in front of me and admire the pretty ring I am now wearing.

Christian smiles and I know it's because those are the very same words I used when he presented me with my very first set of anal beads.

"You're remembering my reaction to the anal beads aren't you Christian?" I smile as I kiss my man.

"Indeed I am baby. Will you marry me Anastasia? Will you be my wife?" He asks as he looks up at me, I get down on my knees and say, "Yes Christian, I will marry you. I will be your loving wife. Will you marry me Christian Grey?"

"Of course I will Ana, you know that." He says as kisses me. "Yes, now everything is perfect and in its place. You're here with me, wearing the ring that I purchased for you..."

"Christian, you purchased this ring after we met. After I saved you. I remember you telling me that while I was in my hospital bed." I say as I am again over come with nothing but love for this man.

Christian stands and lifts me up, he places me gently on the bed says "I did baby, I knew from the first time I saw you that I had to have you, that you needed to be mine. The only way I knew back then to make you mine was to have you be mine as my sub, so I could not understand why I was compelled to purchase this ring, **your** ring."

He says as he continues to reign kisses on me, "I think a part of me, a part that I didn't know was inside of me, waiting for you to bring out, knew that I was going to marry you. This is what you do to me Ana. This is how I know we were meant to be. I am yours Ana and you are mine. Let me show you how I plan to stake my claim on you, over and over and over again."

Christian stands up, kicks off his shoes, peels of his socks, he slowly unbuttons his dress shirt, he removes his pants and boxers and I feel my eyes burn as they take in Christian's aroused length.

Christian takes his length in his hand and begins to stroke himself while I watch, he closes his eyes and moans. Holy fuck I'm getting wetter by the moment!

"You want this baby?" Christian asks as his eyes dart open and he looks at me with a loving carnal need.

"Yes Christian, please. Come here baby. I need you, I want you, I love you. Please!" I shout.

Christian lays down next me and caresses my face. I'm going crazy with desire, I want to launch myself at him and he is just laying here.

**CPOV**

"Christian, what are you doing? I want you baby, please take me." My Angel begs as I continue to caress her face and gaze at my future wife with wonder. I cannot believe how lucky I am, this beautiful Goddess Divine loves me!

Anastasia has no fucking idea how much I love her. I make a silent vow to show my Angel every day of her life just how precious she is to me.

"All in good time my baby, all in good time." I say as I reach down and slip Ana's panties down her thighs and knees. Ana uses her cute little toes to grasp them and slide them all the way down and kicks them off with her feet. We are finally bared to each other and I am filled with longing, a longing need to love my Angel.

We are laying on our sides, face to face and I run my hand up and down her curves, feeling her silky soft skin. She grabs me by my hair and pulls my face in front of her while she kisses me hungrily, forcing her tongue into my mouth. I lean into to her kiss while grinding my cock against her body.

I start to moan as does Ana and I know if I give in, this will be over much sooner than either of us wants and I intend to take my time. I want to show Ana that I love her, that I can make love to her as well as fuck her into next week, next month, hell, even into next year. We both know I can do that, but for now, in this moment...I want to love my baby.

I back away from her kiss and slowly roll her on her back while I straddle her. I take my cock in my hands once again and stroke myself, much to the delight of my future wife.

"Oh God Christian, I love to see you stroke yourself. You look so sexy. Please fuck me Christian, please!" She beseeches me.

"Oh no baby, I need this nice and slow. I need to love you baby, I need this for me and for you. You just relax and enjoy the wonders and the delights that I am going to reign upon you my beautiful Anastasia." I say as I get on my hands and knees and hover above her, feeling my cock touching and rubbing up against her as I move up and down her body, kissing every curve and crevice.

My tastes bud are alight with pure joy as they take in every delectable taste of my Ana.

Her long neck is my honey and that spot behind her ears is the taste of sweet nectar. My Angel squirms as she enjoys the soft assault of my lips and tongue as they glide lovingly over her body that is my very own wonderland.

Her breasts are my sweet strawberries. I take one of her soft mounds in my mouth and suckle on her nipple, bringing it to a hardened tip while my other hand softly kneads her other breast, slowly and lovingly. Ana continues to squirm as her hands dig into the bed, wanting more needing more. I tweak and pull on her nipple with my thumb and index finger, I start to suck hard on her other breast, no longer gently suckling on her nipple, I take as much of her breast in my mouth as I can. I want to slowly devour my Angel's body with my tongue and I don't want to miss a spot.

My dick is painfully hard and demands some physical contact, I ignore the throbbing and continue to take my Ana higher, wanting and needing this for both of us. It's been much too long and I want our reunion of bodies and souls to be one of explosive sexual fireworks and love beyond any other emotion that either of us has ever felt!

I know with my skills that I am more than capable of doing this, only with Ana it's a game changer. She takes me to new heights as well and of course my ever precious control is lost when I'm with her, which of course is one of the very many reasons why I love her.

I slide down Ana's body and my cock lightly grazes Ana's warm wet world, she bucks her hips quickly hoping that I will give in to her open invitation, which I painfully try to ignore.

I smile as I kiss her belly and say, "Not yet baby, almost."

"Oh dear God Christian..." She says as she closes her eyes, enjoying my loving licks on her body. "Please kiss me there Christian, I need it! I need something!" She begs.

Fuck! I do too, but I have my plan and her body is my delicious map, the map that will take us to new heights. I have been to this magic place with Ana many times before and it's always heaven. Ana and I coming together as though we are reaching for the stars, it's an experience so powerful that we are both blinded by the light. We have what I feel are out-of-body experiences, as though we see what's happening to us as voyeurs. Our souls need to escape our bodies because the explosion is so much that our physical beings our physical bodies take in all the magical and sexual wonder of what our bodies do to and for each other.

The only way I can explain it is, our coming together is so powerful, so full of want and need, once we get there and we explode together, the feeling is so fucking overwhelming. I feel as though my body cannot handle the earth shattering things that Ana does to me, it's as though I'm near death but oh, what a fucking way to go! I die in Ana's arms and I float away to heaven, then we slowly descend back to Earth together, our souls returning back to our physical bodies.

Ana's belly is soft to the touch, I kiss it gently and place my cheek against her belly. I revel in the wonder that one day, this is where my babies will grow. I squeeze her tight knowing this will all come in due time.

"Christian, please don't stop!" Ana calls out as I return from the thoughts of us coming together, something we've not done for over two fucking painful months!

I now move down the magic of Ana's secret world. This is a land that belongs only to me. I've staked my claim and no one shall ever touch or love my baby and I am again reminded of how truly blessed I am to have this woman in my life.

I position myself between Ana's legs and she spreads them willingly, pushing on her feet as she lifts herself up to me, inviting me to the wonders of her beautiful pink world. I lightly graze my tongue against her pink folds and clit. They are my cinnamon and vanilla cream. Her scent makes me crazy and her taste makes me lose control! Ana's enticing body has over 31 flavors and they all belong to me!

I'm overcome by my animal instincts, I pull myself back off of the bed and grab Ana by her ankles and drag her down quickly.

"Christian! Oh my God what are you..."

"Quiet!" I shout as I position myself at the foot of the bed. I grab a pillow and place it under my knees as I don't know how long I plan on being here, but I do know I want to take my time and get re-acquainted with Ana's fine tasting pussy!

"Sit up!" I shout. "I want you to see me. I want you to get lost in me, watching me lick you, watching me love you, watching me eat all the taste out of you!"

Ana's eyes widen in excitement as she sits up and looks down on me as separate her juicy folds and dip my tongue inside her. She begins to tremble, her body reacting as I savor every taste that she offers up to me. I look up at my Angel, her eyes meeting mine with a new excitement as she takes me in, fucking her pussy with my tongue. She grabs her thighs and tilts her head back, I thrust harder and deeper forcing my tongue in as far as it will go.

Ana begins to moan louder, no longer able to contain herself, no longer able to watch me fuck her pussy with my tongue and I swear to God she comes as we fuck each other with our eyes. I feel Ana's juices explode on my tongue and lips. I bask in the heavenly taste of cinnamon and Ana's sweet cream!

My Angel falls back on the bed as she screams "God I love you Christian!" While I continue to lap up the taste of her pussy, licking her juices that explode just for me! She continues to ride out the wave of her orgasm, her body trembling and spasming in bliss. A euphoric feeling that is only lengthened by my expert cunnilingus skills!

Fuck! I love her so damn much.

I get up off of the floor and carry my Angel back to the top of the bed, she's moaning and panting as though we've just rowed a "10K."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." I say to my Angel as I stroke her face. "Oh Ana, are you tired already? Do I not get my 'cookie?' " I ask as I pout my lips.

**APOV**

I float back down from Heaven and return to Earth. My future husband just fucked my pussy with his tongue and I must say, it was phenomenal!

I try to regain my scattered thoughts as I find myself shattered! I needed to come so bad and to finally explode in that manner was unfucking believable!

I thought I heard Christian say something. I roll to my side and see Christian facing me, he's also laying on his side. "Hmmmmmm, what was that you said my handsome CEO?"

Christian pouts those full lips of his, those lips that have been on a road trip all over my body, sending me to heaven with every lick and every kiss.

"I asked you, 'Do I not get my cookie?' Hmmm...You must be exhausted." He purrs as he strokes my face.

I giggle and say, "Your cookie? That's an interesting term for your orgasm. I like it and to answer your question, no, I'm far from exhausted my man. O' yee of little faith."

Christian smiles and says, "I think you woke up half the hotel with your screams of passion baby."

"Really? Well, how about I wake up the remaining half of the hotel by making **you** scream with passion future husband of mine." I say as I grab Christian's face and kiss him hard as my tongue traces his full lips.

I part his mouth with my tongue, tasting my tangy arousal. I explore the soft tasty wetness of my future husband's scrumptious mouth and say, "I can taste my pussy on you, it's quite an aphrodisiac." I moan.

Christian kisses me harder, he rolls on his back and lifts me like a rag doll on top of him. "Fuck Ana, you saying 'pussy' is an aphrodisiac in and of itself baby!" He shouts as he grabs me face and pulls down to kiss him, he thrusts his tongue in my mouth and I suck it...hard.

"That's right woman, taste yourself! Taste your delicious pussy, it's all over my face and I fucking love it!" He growls loudly. I kiss him all over his face, spreading, tasting and smelling my scent all over my man's gorgeous face. I back up off of him and he knows where I'm going.

"Oh God Ana, yes. I need it, I need you. Please baby, fuck my cock with your wet and warm mouth!" He shouts as he bucks up against me. I quickly lower myself and take him all in. No licking or teasing, I go for the kill! Sucking hard, slurping hard, bobbing my head up and down, it's been too fucking long since I've had his dick in my mouth and he tastes so good.

"Oh God Ana, how I've missed you and your fuckable mouth baby! Shit! The way you make me feel woman!" He shouts as he continues to buck up against my mouth, I continue to suck hard trying to imagine what it must feel like for him to have his dick in my mouth. I suck in on my cheeks in order to squeeze his dick tighter in my mouth when he shouts, "Ana, you're amazing! What the fuck are you doing with your mouth?!" He shouts.

I can't help but smile! Nice job Ana, you've got this! Make him scream louder! I start to hum and squeeze my cheeks in again and he shouts, "Don't stop Ana! Fuck! I'm going to...FUCK!"

I love that I can make my man scream, that I too, can make him lose his precious control. I have the power to give him what he wants, what he needs, what he craves...without fear, only love. I suck him softly, milking all of his seed, taking in every last drop. I want to show him how much I've missed him, I need for him to know that we will never be apart again. This is what we do, this is how we know that all is right in our world.

"I love you Ana..." Christian moans as he floats away, enjoying the after effects of his orgasm. I crawl up on my man and lay down on his chest, feeling safe and at home.

Christian's breathing returns to normal and I ask, "How was your cookie? Was it to your liking good Sir?"

"Chocolate chips all around baby." Christian says as he strokes my back. "Anastasia, I love your body. It's as soft as silk and a joy to behold. I don't know what I did to deserve you baby but damn...I'm a lucky man."

**CPOV**

"Christian, we are both lucky. Now how about you and I get our 'cookie' together? Unless of course you're too tired?" Ana teases.

"Me? Tired? Surely you jest my future wife." I say as I smile. I lift Ana up so she is straddling me. "You, on top. Yes, this is where you belong woman." There's nothing better than looking up at my woman, bared to me with her lovely tits slightly bouncing as she squirms waiting to take me.

"You look perfect Ana, all is right in the world. You're here, you're mine...forever." I say as I lift her up and lower her on to my cock that's been painfully awaiting this moment for too fucking long.

Ana smiles as she looks down on me, her smile quickly fades into a look of complete satisfaction as I fill her completely.

She moans, "Oh Christian, I've missed you so much. You feel so good inside me. Fuck me baby please!" She begs as she attempts to lift up and push down hard on me.

I grasp her hips and say, "Oh no baby, we've got all night and for now, I want this nice and slow."

"Oh God Christian, I love you." She moans as she lifts her hands and grabs her tits...hard. She squeezes them and moans loudly. I see her creamy tits squeeze in between the gaps of her fingers. She uses a scissor motion to pinch her nipples.

Fuck it's hot!

I continue to buck myself up against her while Ana rides me slowly, I can hear our combined juices making a slickery sound. The scent of our fucking fills the air, it's turning me on more than ever before.

"Christian, do you hear that?" Ana asks as she continues gliding up and down on my hard and needy cock. "It's the sound of my pussy juices rubbing against your dick."

Christ, hearing her use such language is too much for me. All I want to do is flip her over spank her ass and fuck her hard! Shit! I need to slow this down. I want our love connection back, I need it desperately.

"Oh God Christian!" Ana shouts, "Our juices smell so good together! Don't you love the way our scents intertwine?" She moans as she continues to pound against my throbbing cock, taking me all in, needing me to fill her with everything that I have.

I ignore her question and say, "Ana, touch me. Please baby." I beg in the hopes that she will love my chest as she did the very first time I let go with her.

She looks deep into my eyes and I see the tears welling up, I feel them in my eyes as well. She knows what I crave and she slowly lowers herself on to my chest. She does it, she gives me what I need in so many ways.

"I." She kisses a scar. "Love." She kisses another scar. "You." She kisses another scar. She slowly kisses my chest, ridding me of the pain that once was. Freeing me in a way that only she can. My Ana, my Angel, my redeemer. She's done this before, though it's different this time. I know she will be my wife and that makes this moment all the more life affirming for me. I feel safe giving myself to Ana in every way. We are united far beyond this earthly realm.

"I will love you and take care of you for always Christian Grey." Ana says as she places her hand gently on my chest. I close my eyes and enjoy the touch of her hand on my once "No Go" zone.

She kisses my chest and says, "You have given me your heart Christian and I have given you mine. I do not fear my love for you and I know that you feel the same way. I want to assure you that I will NEVER love anyone else but you. You own me Christian, in every sense of the word."

My baby does it again, she disarms me completely and makes me feel safe. I'm enveloped in her love, a warm and loving cocoon from which I never want to leave.

I sit up and grab her waist, I squeeze her hard as I turn my head sideways against her warm breasts, "I fucking love you my Angel, take me! I'm yours!" I shout as she backs up and smiles at me.

She pushes down against me, riding me fast and hard. I bend my knees and buck up against her as we fuck and kiss each other. Slurping and sucking, tasting our mixed arousals on one another, kissing hard on the lips as our teeth clash.

"Oh yes! Please Christian! I feel it! I see it!" Ana shouts as she shutters, she's so ready to come.

Her tits rubbing up against my chest feels so good, I can feel the heat that's generating from the friction of our bodies molding together as one body, one soul, one entity. We are flying, reaching up for heights well beyond this galaxy. There it is, the light. The blinding light that I go to every time Ana and I are together. It's beautiful, magical and all powerful!

I can no longer contain myself, "Yes Ana, come with me!" I shout as I throw myself back, seeing the light, the light that Ana gives me everyday since she's come into my life. I close my eyes and shout, "I love you baby!" as Ana shouts she loves me in return. We ride out our orgasm together and Ana throws herself against my chest. I'm breathing hard and I feel Ana's labored breathing as we float away to heaven together.

**APOV**

I am home, home where I belong. In the arms of the only man who I have ever loved, the only man who I will ever love, the only man who has ever loved me, every part of me, every part of my body and my soul. Some people think it's fate that brings people together. That may be the case. I really don't know, what I do know is I met my future husband when I saved his life. I met him again when he handed me my diploma at my graduation from WSU. If I hadn't met Christian in either of those ways I would have eventually met him through Kate. The point is, Christian and I were meant to be together. We had so many obstacles to overcome and so many challenges to face. Christian is my rock, he is my love, he is my man and he will be my husband.

I cannot explain in mere words the joy that I feel when I'm with Christian, just knowing that he loves me with as much passion and love as I feel for him, it's beyond any words that exist. As I lay here, looking into the eyes of my prospective husband, I can almost see the future. I can see our future children in his eyes. He caresses my cheek as I run my fingers through his hair. We are enjoying our post coital bliss. I feel secure knowing in my heart and soul that Christian and I will be very happy together and I am looking forward to becoming Mrs. Anastasia Grey.

**CPOV**

I'm alive again, I have been brought back into the light by my Angel. There is nothing or no one on this earth that can ever break us apart. Ana was meant for me and I was meant for Ana. It's funny sometimes when you think about life. Wondering what it really means. I've not contemplated that thought. I've only focused on building my empire in a vain attempt to fill a need deep within me. Looking, looking, looking, working harder and harder every day. Feeling nothing but emptiness inside. Then Anastasia Steele my mini-me dom appears out of nowhere. She's saved me over and over again and somehow I have saved her.

I cannot put into mere words what I feel for Ana but I do know that I love her with every fiber of my being. Love is such a sacred and powerful word, yet I don't believe that the word 'love' is enough to describe what I feel for Anastasia******. **For now that word will have to suffice, until another word is created in the English language that can say something to the effect of, 'My world begins and ends with Anastasia. I wake up thinking of Ana, I go sleep thinking of Ana.' Anastasia is my Angel, my redeemer and I know in my heart that we will be together forever.

I must make love to Ana again, I cannot get enough of her. I will love her forever.

"What are you thinking Christian?" My Angel asks as she kisses my cheek.

I smile as I kiss her soft pouty lips and say, "I'm going to love you Ana...forever."

**A/N**  
**I'm going to climb on my soap box for a minute so please feel free to stop reading if this type of thing irks you...**

**As a newbie writer, I had a challenge with my story early on. I don't want to get into the details as I am so over it, but needless to say words can hurt and what the reviewer wrote to me was completely incorrect. Her incorrect assumption was proven to me by the support of my early followers and reviewers who urged me to continue to write my story. You guys know who you are and I want to thank you so very much!**

**I contacted an author/writer by the name of ShadyGreySteele. I'm sure you recognize her name as she has many wonderful and amazing stories here.**

**If you are not familiar with her, you NEED to be! Find her stories and follow her, you will not be disappointed! **

**Shady was so gracious and very supportive to me. I have to say, if it wasn't for her benevolence and words of encouragement, I don't think I would have had the intestinal fortitude to continue writing. If you have enjoyed my story, might I ask a teeny tiny favor of you? Might you please thank her for showing me the kindness that I needed to keep me going pretty please? We as authors sometimes put up with a lot of poo-poo so it's really refreshing to hear a nice word here and there.**

**Thank you to EVERYONE for following, reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed the ride.**

**God Bless,**  
**Rosie :D**


	64. Chapter 64

**APOV**

I awake to my future husband sleeping soundly hugging my belly. I think back to his words from last night, _"I want to love you and place my love inside you, this is where our babies will grow..." _Then Christian gently and lovingly kissed my belly. I can't help but become giddy with excitement knowing that Christian wants to have a baby, our baby. Hopefully he'll want more than one, I was so lonely being an only child and a love like ours certainly should produce more than one child.

Christian moans as he turns his head over, but before he does, he stops and kisses my belly again then he says, "Ana...my Ana" and he falls back to sleep. I relish in the feeling of our skin merging together as one. Our nudes bodies clinging close to each other. It feels sinfully wicked but it's actually beyond heavenly. I run my fingers through his soft hair and I am searching for the right word or words to describe the joy that I feel, it's a feeling that comes from knowing who I am and where my future lies...My name is Anastasia Rose Steele, my is fiancée Christian Trevelyan Grey. I am going to marry this man who is laying on top of me. This sinfully gorgeous specimen, this CEO, this complex man who has many shades, so many more shades that I need to discover, it is going to be a learning process to figure out how many pieces there are to this complicated yet wonderful puzzle who is Christian Trevelyan Grey.

**CPOV**

I slowly come to...I wake and realize that I am hugging my Angel's soft creamy belly. I've slept like a baby...the irony is not lost on me as I kiss my Ana's belly and say, "Ana...my Ana" as I drift back to sleep...I'm in heaven, please don't wake me...

*****Two Hours Laters Baby*****

**APOV**

"Ana, wake up baby." I hear Christian say as he caresses my cheek. I feel so refreshed and well rested.

"What time is it?" I ask as I try to wake up.

"It's almost ten in the morning baby." Christian says as he cups my sex. My body automatically reacts as I arch my back and buck my hips.

"Wow! Ten?! You slept until ten Christian? I find this hard to believe." I say as I kiss my man knowing we are in for some more amazing sex.

"Yes Ana," Christian says with a tone of melancholy. "I slept really well. I've not slept soundly since..."

I know what he's going to say and I can feel my heart splintering. He's not slept soundly since we've been apart, since all this shit has happened and I don't want him thinking about it. I want to make him feel good in more ways than one.

"I know Christian, I'm so sorry. I promise that from now on, you will always sleep soundly. I will always be by your side. I love you Christian and you are stuck with me forever. I'm like that annoying piece of gum that's stuck to the bottom of your shoe, you can't scrape me off Christian. I'm here for the long haul." I say as I straddle my man.

Christian grabs my face and looks deep into my eyes, "You have it wrong Ana, you are the one that is stuck with me baby. You are never going to get rid of me. I am never letting you go again. That's a promise my Angel."

I slide down Christian's aroused length and we both moan taking pleasure in our feelings, he has filled me with his length and it feels so good. I start to moan as I move up and down. Christian bucks his hips slowly and we ride one another out, finding our perfect rhythm.

I tilt my head back and grab my nipples, pinching them hard and I hear Christian moaning, "God Ana, I love watching you touch yourself. You are so sexy baby."

With those words, we get lost in each other once more...

**CPOV**

Life is good, hell, life is great! Life is near perfect! Perfection will be when I finally make Anastasia my wife. It cannot happen soon enough for me. I have these doubts in my mind, I am not worthy of love, much less the love of my Angel. She's told me over and over again that I am a good man but she still doesn't know _**everything**_ about me, about my past life, about my subs and what they or rather **_who_** they...look like.

I feel a cold shiver run down my spine. I know this is something that I should discuss with my Angel but I know if she finds out about my subs, it would probably make her run away from me and I cannot and will not allow that. Fuck! I just got her back! I need to see Flynn so he can help me out with this issue.

Ana comes out of the bathroom and is getting dressed. I told her we would spend the day on The Grace and she's been looking forward to it. Taylor brought Ana and I a change of clothes as we came straight to the room after Kate and Elliot's wedding and we weren't really thinking about anything else but getting lost in each other.

Ana proceeds to pick up our clothes from last night so that Taylor can get them laundered. She empties my pockets pants and my wallet falls out spilling my credit cards. Ana picks them up and then it happens, right in front of me and I can't do a fucking thing to stop it! Shit! She slowly puts the credit cards away and then she sees it...an old tattered photo.

"Christian!" Ana looks at me with the most exquisite smile and says, "Oh my God! This is you isn't it? You're absolutely adorable!" Then her features change, she's studying the photo, her brow furrows, she looks pale. She gasps, she knows! Now it's my turn to panic, I feel the blood drain from my face.

"Uh Christian?" Ana looks up at me from afar, she's drifting away, I can feel it.

I cannot reply, I only look at her with fear and panic. I! Will! Not! Lose! Ana! Not again!

"Is this your...mother?"

Fuck!

**A/N**

**Wow! Thanks everyone for the reviews and PM's. As per your requests, I'm going to keep this story going for a bit longer. I'm going to try and tie up some loose ends. Please feel free to send reviews for whatever questions or suggestions you may have. My outline ended on Chapter 63 so now I'm playing/writing by ear. This Chapter/Subject is for Sharon who wanted me to address Christian's Oedipus Complex.**

**I've also made a facebook page so look me up under Smile Rose and friend me! If you do, please message me and let me know that you are a follower from the FanFiction site. I'm going to be posting pictures that reflect moments in my "Meet At Graduation:Remember Me?" story. The pictures are 'racy' so if that sort of stuff offends you, please digress. I don't want to ruffle any feathers. :D**

**Here's a sneak peek at my next story...**

**Anastasia Steele's and Noah Shepherd's parents have been friends for years. Noah and Ana grew up together and became best friends. What happens when tragedy strikes? Ana turns to Noah for comfort and they fall in love. Noah and Ana attend Harvard as does the troublesome Christian Grey who is known for having his way with the ladies as well as having a dark side. Will Ana fall prey to his devastatingly good looks or will Ana's first love keep her safe from the darkness that is Christian Grey? This is a story of young love, a first love and the pain that goes with it. Character's ages have been changed in order for this story to work. This is an A/U and OOC story. I really liked the "Noah" character in my first story "Meet At Graduation:Remember Me?" so I thought I would bring him back.**


	65. Chapter 65

**APOV**

I study the photo, she has pale skin and long brown hair, just like me. Hmmmm...

"**Grace** is my mother, I refer to that woman in the photo as the 'Crack Whore.' "

I cannot help but flinch at the name he has given his birth mother. He's mentioned bits and pieces to me when I have asked about his past, especially now since Jessica has come back into his life, but when he feels I'm getting to close to adding another piece of the puzzle together, he quickly tenses up and closes the subject. There will be no getting around this, especially if I am to be his wife.

"Christian, why would you call your...birth mother a crack whore, that's so...harsh. Don't get me wong, I know she had problems with drugs and I wouldn't dare assume to understand the depths of pain and sorrow that you suffered as a child, but surely you're keeping a photo of her must mean you care about her, don't you?" I ask as I walk towards him and squeeze him hard.

He tenses up at first, then he takes a deep cleansing breath as he wraps his wonderful strong arms around me and says, "It's complicated Ana, I...I don't feel comfortable sharing my feelings about...**_her_** with you."

Now I'm the one that tenses up, "Listen to what you're saying Christian. Think about it. We are going to be married and you don't want to share your feelings with me. If this relationship and subsequent marriage is going to work we have to be open with one another."

"Our marriage will work Ana. There's nothing I want more than my H.E.A. with you." Christian says as he peppers my face with my kisses.

"H.E.A?" I giggle and ask. "Where did you hear that word?"

"Oh hell I don't know, I think Mia used that term once referring to some damn vampire movie and it stayed in my head. You're my HEA Ana. I love you so much baby, you know that don't you?" He asks as he cups my chin looking into my eyes. God I love this man.

"Oh Christian, of course I know that you love me, but you must also know that you loved your birth mother. You can't go on denying what you felt and still feel for her." I say in the hopes that I can make him understand, though truth be told, I'm having trouble trying to digest all of this myself!

Christian backs away from me and starts pacing the room.

"No! She means nothing to me! She left me! I was a fucking kid for God's sakes! How can you do that to your own fucking child!" Christian shouts and I see that vein bulging from his neck and forehead.

"Christian, your mother had an addiction. I know it may feel like I'm making excuses for her and perhaps I am but...the only reason I want for you to admit your true feelings for her is so that we can move on. You can't hold on the hate Christian, it's been eating you up all these years. I see it in your eyes. Sometimes you drift away, lost in thoughts and I know...I see the pain in your eyes and I know you're thinking about her. You're thinking about Ella."

Christian's head snaps back to me and he stops pacing, "How the fuck do you know her name?!" Christian growls at me.

"Don't you shout at me. I asked Grace about your birth mother. Don't you see? I'm just trying to help you Christian, I'm trying to help us. Don't you see what you need to do? You need to forgive her Christian, lay all this anger and hate to rest once and for all." I plead.

Christian's eyes go cold, he gives me a glacial stare. "Since when did you become a professional therapist Ana? May I remind you that I have a shrink and I pay him more than enough to deal with my fifty shades of fucked up shit!"

This is a losing battle and after all that we've been through, the last thing I want to do is fight with my man. I feel a lump in my throat as the tears well up in my eyes. I need to drop this. I want to enjoy the day with man. We will deal with this later.

I cautiously approach Christian, caress his beautiful face, I stand on my tip toes and kiss his cheek. He is still angry, he is huffing and puffing labored breaths. I need to bring him back to me.

"Sweet Jesus, not again! **_My_** Ana, **_my _**dick!" Christian shouts as his eyes become glazed. He is losing it!

"Christian, are you ok?" I ask as I try to bring him out of his darkness. "That's it! No sailing today, I'm calling Dr. Flynn."

**CPOV**

I feel the anger rising inside me as Ana attempts to 'reason' with me. What the fuck does she know about any of this shit? Not a God damn thing! I don't need to do anything that she says! Who the hell does she think she is anyway?!

_Hey Stupid, in case you don't remember. She's the woman of your dreams. The one you can't live with out and now you're fucking things up again. Yup, that's what you do because you think you're shit. You may be a dumb fuck at times but you're not shit! Snap out of it and claim your woman asshole! Oh God...she's caressing my check...fuck that girl makes me feel so good! Any chance she'll suck me dick again!_

"Sweet Jesus, not again! _**My**_ Ana, _**my**_ dick!" I shout before I can stop myself.

Oh shit!

_Ha! Ha! Mother fucker! It's just like old times!_

"Christian, are you ok?" Ana asks as I try to regain my composure. "That's it! No sailing today, I'm calling Dr. Flynn."

Shit! It's going today, I have to tell her everything.

God help me.

*****One Hour Laters Baby at Dr Flynn's Office*****

**APOV**

"I understand that congratulations are in order...again that is." Dr. Flynn says as he ushers us in.

"Thank you so much for meeting us on such short notice Dr. Flynn. I really do appreciate it." I say as I smile and take a seat. Christian sits next to me and places his hand on my knees.

"I'm sure it was no problem at all for John, I pay him a small fortune." Christian says with trepidation.

"Yes, well," Dr. Flynn continues, "Money is no price for serenity now is it Christian?"

"Indeed, shall we move along." Christian says nervously.

"It's your call Christian, what's going on." Dr. Flynn asks as he grabs a notepad that he never uses.

"Well Dr. Flynn, as you know, Christian and I are planning on getting married but I feel as though there is something that he is holding back from me. I need to know what this is so we can finally move forward and have our..." I look at Christian lovingly, "Have our HEA." I say.

"I see, your HEA?" Dr. Flynn questions.

"Happily Ever After." Christian states as he squeezes my knee.

"Well Christian, it appears as though the ball is in your court. Is there something you want to say to Ana?"

I feel nervous as I see Christian weighing his options. There's not much to consider as far as I'm concerned. He either tells me the truth or...God I can't even think about the 'or' because I cannot live without him!

"Ana, I was frightened when you saw the picture of my birth mother. I didn't want to have to explain anything to you. I didn't want you to know the type of sick person I _**was**_. I am no longer that person Ana and it's because of you. Please know that before I say what I'm about to say." He grasps my hands and gets on his knees in front of me. "Ana, please tell me. Tell me you love baby."

Dear Lord, what is he going to say to me? I see that his birth mother had long brown hair and pale skin but we do not look alike so I'm not quite sure what he fears. I lean forward and caress his beautiful face. "Christian, I love you. I will always love you." I kiss him gently and he looks up at me.

"Ana, my former life, if you can call it 'living' was nothing. I attempted to fill the chasm that was deep inside of me. The women from my past, the subs...they looked like her, like my birth mother...I enjoyed whipping little brown-haired girls because they all look like her."

Oh...my...God...

No I know why he feared telling me this! I feel sick, I feel dirty, I feel ashamed? Does he think of me as some sort of mother type figure? Does he want to fuck his mom? Jesus Christ! I reach for the nearest wast basket and vomit.

"Ana, I'm so sorry Ana." Christian says as he nears me.

Dr. Flynn hands me a water bottle and says, "Ana, would you like to go to the ladies room?"

"No Dr. Flynn. I think I'm..._finished_."

**CPOV**

Finished? Finished with what? Finished vomiting? Finished with me? What the fuck is she finished with? What?! What?! What?!

"Ana, come sit." Dr. Flynn says as he reaches for her hand. I do not make a move although I was the one standing right next to her. I don't want to do or say a thing for fear that she will shut me out and completely reject me. I cannot take that anymore.

"Christian?" Dr. Flynn calls out. "Come take a seat. We need to discuss what just happened here."

"Uh, Dr. Flynn, if it's alright with you, I would prefer to speak to you...alone." Ana murmurs without looking at me.

Fuck!

"Of course Ana. Christian, will you excuse us please and do take this waste basket outside. I will notify the cleaning staff to uh...take care of that."

"Of course John." I say as I pick up the wast basket full of Ana's vomit. I've been reduced to taking out the vomit that Ana threw up based on what I told her. Well, that's it. I've nothing else left to hide. If she can get through this, we are home free. That's the big question, will she get through this? Oh God, please. I need her, she is my everything. I've had a fucked up life and I know I don't deserve her but I'm selfish! I want her and I will live the rest of my life living up the to the man the she thinks I can be. I want to be that man for her. I need to be that man for her!

*****Forty Five Minutes Laters Baby*****

Ana comes out of the office followed by Dr. Flynn. She turns to him and gives John a quick hug. "Thank you John, for everything." My Ana says as she beams at him. It looks like things are working out in my favor.

"Christian, call me and we will get together next week." John says as he shakes me hand.

"Uh yes, will do." I say as I follow Ana to exit.

I approach her cautiously not sure of what to say or do.

"So...what's up? Are uh...are you ok?" I just manage a whisper.

"I'm not sure Christian, I just...I just need to clear my head. You know, sort of think things through." She says as we walk towards my car.

"God Ana, what the hell does that mean? Are you leaving me? Please don't! I couldn't take it baby. Please." I'm begging like the pathetic love sick fucker that I am and I don't give a flying fuck!

Ana stops walking just as we reach my car. She looks up at me and gives me my Angel hug. All is right with the world.

"Christian, I told you and I've told you and I've told you again and again. I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere. Capicé?"

I exhale deeply and say, "Oui, je comprends."

"Italian and French, aren't we the international ones?" Ana giggles as she nuzzles my chest.

**APOV**

*****Two Weeks Laters Baby*****

I've managed to work through my doubts and concerns regarding Christian's Oedipus Complex. I needed reassurance from Dr. Flynn that my concerns were unfounded. It was difficult but I needed for Christian to come clean with me about his subs. I needed to know about them. Not in any detail, I couldn't torture myself like that but I did need some questions answered which Christian did do for me and I know it wasn't easy for him to discuss with me, just as it wasn't easy for me to hear.

Many things happen at a rapid pace, more like lightning speed if you think about it. I move back in with Christian. I return to work at LBP. Christian has a difficult time accepting that I am a working woman but after all we've been through, he's learned to pick his battles. I think we've both come to realize how lucky we are to have one another and we don't want to risk fighting over insignificant little things. He is like an entirely different person. He's learned to be less 'controlling' if that is at all possible.

Elliot and Kate return from their honeymoon and we have dinner at the Greys. Christian and I announce our engagement once more and there is nothing but love and happiness for us. The Greys eventually meet Christian's half-sister Jenna and she is welcomed with open arms. I thought Mia meeting Jenna would be a difficult introduction but it went over rather smoothly. Mia and Jenna have become fast friends and shopping partners. I never thought Mia's shopping skills could be topped but Jenna, being a 'Skoll' rivals if not surpasses Mia's shopping sprees hands down!

We arrive back at Escala and I cannot help but yawn.

"You tired baby? It's still early." Christian says as he hugs and kisses me.

"Yes, I'm flat-out drained. Can we make this an early night Christian? I really want to get some rest. I need to get ready for the work week and I don't want to be lacking." I say as I stretch out and yawn again.

Christian lifts me up and carries me upstairs and says, "Trust me baby, you are not lacking in any way and I'll be happy to show you the many ways in which you do not lack."

**A/N**

**Do you miss my 'lemony goodness?' Would you like to read about some hot sex scenes without all the drama and angst? Well then, I suggest you read "Submit To Ana" by Author missreadingfool. The story was once located here on the FF website but apparently a bit of 'girl on girl' action caused it to magically disappear. Well, it's back under a blog. I've tried many times to send a link but I believe the FF website might prohibit that type of stuff so all I did was go to the google search engine and enter 'Submit To Ana' and I was there. I hope you can find it because it's really hot! **

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**

**eternalfarmer dot wordpress dot com backslash 2013 backslash 01 backslash 30 backslash submit-to-ana-2/**


	66. Chapter 66

*****The Wedding*****

**APOV**

I'm not sure what happened. One minute I'm telling my family that I am getting married and the next minute the planning of 'my' wedding was taken completely out of my hands. I have no one to blame but myself.

I've never been one of those girls who aspired to have a 'Dream Wedding' per se but when Grace, my mom, Kate and Mia wanted to help out, I told them that they should handle all the details since I didn't want the pressure nor did I know the first thing about planning what was said to be, "The Social Event of The Season" right behind The Royal Wedding of Prince William and Princess Kate.

No pressure on me I suppose! Yet here I am, dressed in white in the most beautiful gown that I have ever seen. My wedding gown is one of the few decisions that I made and I wouldn't let anyone make that decision for me although I did appreciate the feedback. Kate and Mia were looking at over the top wedding gowns but I decided on something simple that reflects me-Ana Steele. I will not allow myself to get lost amongst all this grandeur.

This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, so why am I feeling so lost and alone.

**CPOV**

Ana doesn't know anyone other than her close family and a few friends that total less than 30 people and we have a guest list of over 350 people.

I can tell that Ana is upset and definitely overwhelmed but I need for her to meet one more person.

"Oh my beautiful wife. My heart is breaking, this should be the happiest day of your life. I know it's the happiest day of my mine. Today you became my wife and I'm going to live the rest of my life loving you Anastasia...forever"

"Oh Christian," is all she can manage to say without tears falling and she leans her head against my chest and nuzzles me. My Angel hug...how fitting for this moment!

"There, there baby. Shhh...it's ok. I know this whole 'show' has gotten completely out of our control. I think we both went along with it in order to please our loved ones didn't we?"

Ana looks up at me and can only nod, then she says, "It's...it's too much Christian. I just want to go away and disappear with you."

"I know sweetie, I know." Now I really have to be careful as to how I approach this.

Shit!

"Ana baby, there is one person that I would like you to meet before we have our first dance as husband and wife." I say cautiously.

"I'm so tired of 'meeting' people at our wedding Christian." Ana sighs deeply.

"I know baby, I know, just one more person and I promise you, no more meet and greets ok?"

She nods.

I take my wife's hand..."my wife"...I fucking love that!

I take my wife's hand and lead her to the stage where the band is set up.

**APOV**

Christian wants me to meet one more person, I'm so tired but this is the only person that he has wanted me to meet. Everyone else approached us to give us their best wishes.

My husband leads me by the hand..."my husband"...oh yes, he's all mine now!

My husband leads me to the stage and we approach who I presume is the lead singer of the band. Much to my surprise, Christian took the lead with the music which made me very happy. He wanted to have some sort of say and of course music says it all when words fail him. God I love my husband!

"Hello Christian, are you ready?" The lovely lady asks as she grabs her microphone.

"In just a second Rosie. First, I want you to meet my wife Anastasia. Anastasia this is my very good friend Rosie, Rosie Hamlin."

That names sounds vaguely familiar though I'm not sure from where.

I extend my hand and she says, "Sorry sweetie, I do hugs." And before I know it, she's squeezing me tight and says, "Congratulations Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you," I say feeling overwhelmed once more.

"Oh honey," Rosie says in the nicest voice, "I know this is a lot for you to take in. So much glamour, so much glitz, so many paparazzi. I know what it feels like when you are thrown in the spotlight and you are completely unprepared for it. Of course in my day, we didn't have all this technology."

She speaks as someone who must be famous, I don't know her. Who is she?

"Please forgive me, but the way you speak of this makes it sound as if you have lived through this sort of life, forgive me but should I know you? I mean, are you famous?"

Rosie laughs and says, "I was at one time. I'm happily living a quiet life now. My agent knows that I rarely perform but when Christian got in touch with me and shared your story, I just couldn't say no."

I'm confused, "No to what?"

"No to not singing my signature song which Christian says is meant just for you Ana. You are Christian's redeemer, his Angel, his baby...for always."

Christian takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. I'm in shock. He holds me close, leans down and whispers in my ear. "Ana, close your eyes."

I do.

"I know this isn't the type of day that we planned for ourselves but let's pretend that for now, it's just you and me ok baby?"

I nod.

"Imagine we are back in the Key Arena, on the basketball court. We just finished a game of one on one and you kicked my ass all over the floor."

I can't help but giggle, I can picture that so easily. It seems like only yesterday, yet it seems like a million years ago.

"Ana, did you know that I tried to learn how to ride a scooter?"

I open my eyes and look up at my husband in shock.

"Yup, it's true. Taylor was a witness. I'm sure he enjoyed watching me make an ass of myself." He says as he smiles his million dollar makes me want to drop my panties smile.

"You didn't!" I'm in shock yet again.

"I did, I got so angry because I couldn't get the hang of it that I threw a scooter across the playground where I was practicing. I wanted to learn to ride a scooter so we could ride together. I looked like a total jack ass but I didn't care. I wanted to do what you did, anything to be closer to you. I would do. You mean the world to me Mrs. Grey and I will stop at nothing to make you happy." Christian says as he kisses me.

His eyes are filled with love and he's never looked happier. I too, am feeling much better now. This entire show, this 'production' called a wedding is supposed to be a celebration of our love and I got lost in the show of it all.

It's the little things like this that remind me that regardless of all the glitz and glamour, money and power, fortune and fame, what matters is the love that Christian and I have for one another.

"Oh Christian, how did I get so lucky as to have you as my husband?" I say as I kiss him.

"Oh Ana, I'll say it again and again. I am the lucky one." He looks to the stage and gives Rosie a nod.

"Ana, this song is for you. Rosie may have wrote and performed her signature song a long time ago, but this song says it all for me. You, Mrs. Anastasia Grey are my Angel, my baby and I love you...always...forever."

The music plays and I know the tune at once. It's an old song, one of my mom's favorites. Holy shit! She's Rosie! Rosie and The Originals! The song is Angel Baby!

Rosie starts to sing as does Christian in my ear and now the tears that are falling are those of overwhelming love, love for my husband Christian Grey. He managed to turned this mass production into an intimate moment for us. We are alone in our bubble. Our bubble of love and everyone else is gone. It's just me and my husband surrounded by our love.

_It's just like heaven being here with you_  
_You're like an angel too good to be true_  
_But after all, I love you, I do_  
_Angel Baby, my Angel Baby_

**_"You saved my life My Angel Baby"-Christian_**

_When you are near me my heart skips a beat_  
_I can hardly stand on my own two feet_  
_Because I love you, I love you, I do_  
_Angel Baby, my Angel Baby_

_**"The first time we kissed we ended up on the floor, you made my knees weak my Angel"-Christian**_

Oooh, I love you, ooooh I do  
No one could love you like I do

_Please never leave me blue and alone_  
_If you ever go I'm sure you'll come back home_  
_Because I love you, I love you, I do_  
_Angel Baby, my Angel Baby_

_**"Don't leave me again My Angel, I would die with out you"-Christian**_

_Oooooh, I love you, oooh I do_  
_No one could love you like I do._

Once the song is over, everyone, all the guests fall silent. I look to the crowd and there isn't a dry eye in the house. I see my mom with Bob, Ray, Jose, Kate and Elliot, Grace and Carrick, Mia with her man Matthew, Susie with Saywer, Noah with Charla, Ryder, Lisa, Andrea, Cynthia.

Everyone is taken in by our moment and I am no longer lost amongst of sea of unknowns. These are my family, my friends and I am so very blessed that I have them all here to celebrate the love that Christian and I have for one another. There could be no better ending to this day than this song and our dance.

I tip toe up to kiss my husband and he kisses me back with unbridled passion and for a moment we forget that we are here with all these people.

I look up to Christian and say, "Thank you my husband. Thank you for making all of my dreams come true."

Christian smiles at me and says, "We aim to please Mrs. Grey."

**A/N**

**In case you haven't put two and two together, yes, I'm her. The singer from Rosie and The originals who sings "Angel Baby"...I kid! I kid! I'm not her! :D**

**Thank you to everyone for following this story. I'm really surprised and flattered at the many reviews and PM's urging me to keep going. I will do my best. In the meantime please do check out my new story, "Christian and Ana-Hanging At The Catch"**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie**


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N**

**Hey everyone if you're following this story you know me well enough to know that I love HEA's-Happily Ever After type stories. I try to stay away from cheating stories, they're just not for me, nothing against them at all, matter of fact I love Susie CC's 50 Shades Broken Hearted! Susie's is the ONLY cheating story I have read! **

**Well, I started reading Lulu Price's story "Leaving You Behind" and OH! MY! GOD! I had to back away! It is a VERY POWERFUL, VERY REALISTIC and VERY PAINFUL story. If you love DRAMA and ANGST then THIS STORY IS FOR YOU! It's gripping! Check it out for yourself! The reason I mention Lulu's story is because I need to be happy in the worst way so there's probably going to be LOTS of hearts and flowers for this story because I REALLY REALLY NEED it! I think you guys will need to see your dentist because it's going to be disgustingly sweet, so much so that everyone will probably also need to make an appointment with their Doctor because you may end up with a severe case of diabetes! :D**

**Some of you have PM'd me to ask if I have any other Fan Fic recommendations. (I have a few but I won't mention them all at once, A/N would be longer than usual!) You all know I'm a champion of Darkness and White, so with that being said, I would suggest you read "Paging Dr. Steele" by Bronze Goddess. **

**I thought Ana's inner voice in The FSOG trilogy was slightly annoying. Well, the Ana in My Divine Bronze Goddess' story has a snarky, sarcastic and freakin' hysterical voice! I love the way Ana is written in this story so please do check it out. You will laugh and cry and hopefully love the story as much as I do!**

**A while back I had an "anonymous" author kindly request that I not make suggestions for readers because it takes readers/followers away from her stories as well as other stories. I couldn't understand that. Why would I NOT suggest a story to read. What's wrong with sharing the love? She said it hadn't been done here in Fan Fiction where you send readers else where. I replied, "Well, there's a first time for everything!"**

**So again, please check out "Paging Dr. Steele." It's quite brilliant!**

**Ok, on with my story...**

**APOV**

Christian and I are on the final leg of our honeymoon and I must say, as much as I've had what can be called the best honeymoon ever, I am really looking forward to going back home and sleeping in our bed as husband and wife.

Christian said that our final stop before we head home is more of a relax and unwind type of honeymoon, though like Europe, he wants to surprise me and I am so excited to see what he has in store for us.

I am so exhausted that I sleep throughout entire flight courtesy of the amenities of the GEH Jet that my husband has christened with the name of "The Anastasia."

God I love my husband!

Once we arrive at our destination I find that I am still drained. Christian carries me from the 'The Anastasia'...yes, I think I like that, to the limo that is waiting for us. I don't know where we are I only know that it is warm and sunny.

Christian reaches for a blindfold and I immediately smile a huge face splitting grin. My husband knows exactly what I'm thinking and says, "Please Mrs. Grey, restrain yourself. We are almost at our destination and I would like to take my time and ravish you. I do not wish to be rushed in this limousine."

"How long till we get there?" I ask as I feel myself getting moist.

"Patience my Angel," Christian says as he blindfolds me. "Good things come to those who wait."

"I slept through the entire flight Christian, I'm rested and I want to have some fun with husband." I say as I feel the limo comes to a stop.

"We're here baby. I'm going to take your hand a lead you out." He says as he reaches for me.

Once I'm out of the car I feel the warm breeze and I believe I hear the sound of waves crashing.

"Are we near the ocean Christian?" I say as I practically jump up and down for joy.

"Just wait baby. I'm going to carry you inside now. Hold on." Christian says as he lifts me up in his arms I wrap my arms around his neck and bury myself in chest. I inhale his scent and I'm ready for some action. I moan knowing that I am so close to getting what I want and need.

"Something pleasing you Mrs. Grey?" Christian asks as he puts me back on my feet and turns me to face him. He kisses me hard and I part my lips wanting to feel the sweetness of his magical tongue.

I nibble on his soft lips and then it's his turn to moan. "God Ana, I want you." He says as he removes my blindfold.

I shield my eyes because the room is so bright. Christian turns me around, my back to his front and he whispers in my ear, "Well, what do you think my Angel?"

I stare out in front of me and I see an amazing view! It's the ocean! It's a vibrant blue color and it's absolutely breathtaking! I turn to face my husband and say, "Christian, it's beautiful! Where are we?"

"Our beach home in Malibu, California. Do you like it?" He asks sounding nervous.

"I love it! Wait, we're in Malibu? Where the movie stars live?" I squeal with excitement

"Yes, I suppose this is where some of them live. If that sort of thing impresses or excites you." He says as he kisses me and starts squeezing my butt.

"Oh my gosh Christian, of course it does! Tell me, who are our neighbors? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" I ask as I run towards the giant window peering over the ocean view.

I think I hear Christian moan in frustration, "Oh fuck I don't know, why not get in touch with Mia and ask her...wait, don't do that, knowing Mia she'd want to join you in some sort of hunt for movie stars or something. I don't need my sister joining us on our honeymoon."

"Give me names Christian!" I plead.

**CPOV**

"Oh for fucks sake, I don't know Ana." Maybe this was a mistake, she's more interested in movie stars rather than my private movie star that is ready for some action.

"Try Christian, please. For me." She pleads as she runs back to me and drops to her knees and proceeds to unzip my pants.

"Now you're talking Mrs. Grey! Since you put it that way...hmmm..There's that young girl from that movie 'The Hunger Games' and there's also...Oh baby that feels so damn good!"

My Angel takes me out of her mouth and shouts, "Oh my gosh! Jennifer Lawrence? Jennifer Lawrence is our neighbor?!"

"I suppose so, can we get back to my little friend here baby." I moan needing my wife's touch.

"Christian! There's plenty of time for that! Let's go outside and check out the view!" She shouts as she runs ahead of me looking oh so fuckable in her simple camisole, striped mini skirt and killer spiked heels.

I kick off my shoes and peel off my t-shirt and join her wearing only my jeans. Perhaps I can tempt her back inside.

I can hear Ana laughing like a small child, she heads towards the waves and she's still wearing her heels. Perhaps I'll take her here on the beach, it is private as only the owners of property are allowed here and I do not believe anyone will be around for quite sometime. I stay back and enjoy the view, my Angel, my wife, frolicking in the water.

I lose track of the time and I realize that I'm hungry. I will not have my wife miss her lunch. As much as I am enjoying her adorable little show, it's time to eat.

"Ana, let's have some lunch, I'm hungry!" I shout.

She turns quickly with a smile and says, "Five more minutes baby, please?"

Of course, with Ana five more minutes turns into twenty minutes and I've had enough. I would like a little something to snack on if we aren't having lunch.

I sneak behind her and say, "Ana, let's go baby."

Ana turns and has a very mischievous look in her eye. What is she up to? She removes her camisole which leaves her wearing her black lace bra, striped mini skirt and killer spiked heels. That's it! I've had enough! I run towards her, she sees me and attempts to run away. She's giggling and we are laughing like school kids. I am beyond happy, here on the beach with my beautiful wife.

I grab hold of Ana, "I got you now baby, what are you going to do." I ask as I kiss her.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do Mr. Grey, I'm going to love you." She purrs as she runs her fingers through my hair.

I'm done! I can longer take it and I will not be denied!

"Christian! What are you doing? Put me down!" She shouts as I lift her up on my shoulders facing me, I close my eyes and I inhale her wonderful scent.

"Mrs. Grey I told you that I was hungry so I now I'm going to have a little snack!" I say as I bury myself under her skirt. "Holy fuck Ana, where in the hell are your panties?!"

I can only hear her giggle then she says, "Oh I don't know, I slid them off because I was going to get wet."

"Oh Angel, you already are...wet." I say as I thrust my tongue in her pink juicy folds. "Oh baby you taste so good."

"Christian, forget lunch and fuck me!" My Angel giggles as she squirms on my shoulders.

I lower her from my shoulders but I refuse to put her down. I carry her into our beach home and take her straight to our bed room.

"Christian, you look so sexy wearing just those jeans my hot husband." Ana says as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"And you my naughty wife, look so delectable in your black lace bra and mini skirt sans panties." I say as I slowly remove my jeans and boxers. Ana stares at my cock and I feel her eyes burning through me.

"Christian, I uh...I want you to..." Ana's voice becomes low.

She's blushing, this is going to be good. "What baby?" I ask as I approach my beautiful Angel. "What do you want?"

"I want you to slide off my skirt, slowly remove my bra and...uh..."

"Ana baby just say it. I'm dying to know what you want from your husband. Anything baby, you know that." I moan as I lay her down on the bed and kiss her gently.

"Baby, don't be shy. I'm your husband." I say reassuringly.

Ana takes a deep breath as if she needs to gather some strength. Holy fuck, what the hell is she going to say? I have turned her into quite the sex monster. She better not go "Hollywood" on me and bring in some fucking movie star neighbor. I not fucking sharing my wife dammit!

"Say it now Ana!" I shout in anger and worry.

"I want you to fuck my tits!" She shouts and gasps at her boldness as she blushes all over.

Well thank fuck for that! I was actually scared for a brief moment. My mini-me Dom can get mighty crazy in the bedroom and in the playroom! She's begun to challenge me in ways I've not thought possible. My sexy little minx!

"Oh baby, say no more!" I say as I straddle my titty fuckable wife! Hell fucking yeah!

I reach around and unhook Ana's bra and slowly remove the straps off of her shoulders kissing my way down. I then lower myself down and slide down Ana's skirt, she is completely bared to me.

I back away from the bed and take her all in. She's fucking perfect and she is all mine. My Ana, my Angel, my wife.

"Anastasia, I love you more than words or actions can ever express. Having said that, I will do my fucking best to show you with every part of my body just how much I love and need you my Angel."

I slowly crawl back on the bed like a panther ready to feast on its prey. Ana knows what she wants and she tells me by spreading her legs.

"Apparently my light snack wasn't enough to appease you Mrs. Grey?"

"It's never enough Mr. Grey, now how about you dig in and feast on what I have to offer." She moans as she lowers her hands to her pussy and uses her fingers to open her pretty pinks folds. I'm going to fucking cum just by watching her touch herself.

I slowly position myself in between Ana's thighs, her aroused scent sends waves of desire throughout my body and I cannot contain myself. I've always been a man of control and as much as I enjoyed sex with 'others' it's never ever been like this. I've never loved anyone, I've never been so aroused, I'm bewitched by my beautiful wife and I am so fucking lucky! I take a deep breath and inhale.

"Jesus Ana, you smell so good baby. There is no place else I'd rather be than here with you my lovely wife."

Ana starts to moan and squirm, "Please Christian, taste me."

I slowly lick Ana's folds and trace her all over with the tip of my tongue. My light touches are making her shiver with delight, it's not enough, she wants more. I thrust my tongue inside of her going as deep as I can. I love to fuck her pussy with my tongue.

"Oh God, yes Christian. Fuck me baby. God I love your mouth on me." She moans as she bucks her hips against my face. I use my fingers and rub her engorged clit and she moans again.

"Yes baby, please. More, faster, harder...Ohhhh...Christian!" She shouts as I feel her muscles contract against my tongue.

"Yes!" My baby shouts as she comes loudly.

Her breathing has calmed down and she whispers, "Oh Christian...I love the way you...ohhh...I just love you..."

"Don't get sleepy on me now Mrs. Grey, I do recall you asking me to fuck your tits and we aim to please my Angel." I say as I lean down and suckle her perfect pink nipple.

Ana starts to squirm and I know she's ready for a nice titty fuck. I straddle myself above her and place a small amount of lubricant on my cock and then position myself in between the crevice of her lovely round mounds.

"Ana, grab your breasts and push them into the center." I say as I thrust my cock against her tits and feel the friction.

Ana's eyes are closed and she continues to squirm, "Oh God Christian, that feels so good."

"Ana, lift your head." I say as I place an extra pillow underneath her head. She knows exactly what I'm doing because once she's in the right position, she sticks out her tongue and licks me as I thrust back and forth against her breasts.

"Fuck baby, that feels so damn good. God, I love you!" I shout as I grab her breasts and squeeze them hard. I feel myself building up and I know it won't be long before...

"Let go Christian." My wife says in true Domme style.

"Oh shit!" I shout as I roll off of Ana, riding out the wave of my orgasm.

"Was that good for you my husband are you satisfied?" Ana asks as she leans forward and kisses my chest.

"Oh Ana, it's always the best with you my beautiful wife and we are far from done because I am not satisfied...yet." And with those words we get lost in one another again and again and again...oh my!

*****1 Hour Laters Baby*****

I wake up feeling hot, my body is on fire. Where am I? My eyes move from side to side, not familiar with the surroundings. I suddenly remember and a slow satisfied smile spreads across my face as I recall the recent memory of Christian and I fucking and then making slow sweet love. I am lucky to have the best of both worlds and I have it with my husband.

My body is on fire because my husband has his strong arms and legs wrapped around me like a vine. I love when we hold one another like this, completely naked, skin to skin. It's such a sexy and loving feeling.

How can it be that this man was so closed off from physical touch? So much so that he responded violently when someone dare cross that invisible line, yet, here he is with his perfect body intertwined in mine.

Christian is sleeping soundly, like a baby. I love laying on Christian's chest and listening to him as he sleeps, breathing deeply. It is one of my favorite sounds.

I think back to when I first heard his blood curdling screams. We've come so far. I move my hands slowly up to his strong chiseled chest. The scars are there, a constant reminder of the hell that my husband has been through and for a moment I feel that twinge of sadness that I always feel when I see them.

Christian wakes slowly and opens his eyes. He looks straight into mine and a slow sexy smile spreads across his beautiful face. The sadness I felt a moment ago while I looked at his scars is gone. There's only us-Christian and Ana, Husband and Wife, Friends and Lovers, Always and Forever...

**A/N**

**Find me on Facebook under Smile Rose and you can check out all the pictures that I've posted relating to my stories. Meet At Graduation and Christian and Ana-Hanging At The Catch.**

**Cheers,**

**Rosie :D**


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N**

**Is everyone ok after this week-end? Geez! My boyfriend Sawyer was killed off in one story and Christian was killed off in TWO stories! Holy crap!**

**Be sure to check out my Face Book page so you can see all my pictures with corresponding snippets of my stories. This one and "Christian and Ana-Hanging At The Catch." The link is on my FanFiction Bio. **

**This chapter has five or six photos related to this story so I do hope you check out my FB page. As many of my followers have said, "It's nice to have visuals that reflect what's happening in a particular moment." **

**Let's get happy shall we? :D**

**CPOV**

"Christian! Christian! Wake up!" Ana shouts as she runs towards the window.

I roll over still half asleep. I swear since I've been with my Angel I sleep so much better than I ever have before. More so now that we are on our honeymoon. Perhaps my body is attempting to make up for the many hours of lack of sleep throughout my miserable and fucked up life.

"Christian! Mr. Grey, I'm talking to you. Did you hear me? It's time to get up! It's our last day here and I want to have some fun!"

I finally open my eyes and what do I see? A vision, a beautiful vision of my wife's curvy delectable derrière. She's wearing a see through wrap and she is looking oh so fuckable! I can't help but smile. My Ana has come a long way from the shy little girl in pig-tails and she is as sexy as hell. She can get my hard in an instant without even trying.

"Oh believe me when I say I am 'up' and ready to play Mrs. Grey. Now quit teasing your husband and bring that body over here so that we can both have some fun, then we will enjoy the rest of the day baby."

"Your wish is my command, husband of mine." Ana purrs as she slowly crawls back into bed. I'm the luckiest fucker ever and I know it!

"This sheet seems to be in my way 'Sir.' Would it be alright with you if I remove it?" Ana purrs.

I can't help but moan because I know what she's going to do and I fucking love it every damn time! Ana is insatiable and she is always ready for me just as I am always ready for her.

"By all means Mrs. Grey, don't let something like a blanket impede you." I moan with anticipation.

"Lie down and enjoy the magical delights of my mouth and tongue as we take you on a pleasure trip to the heavens above." Ana says as she unexpectedly grabs my cock with full force.

"Fuck baby!" I shout as she squeezes me hard and licks my cock and strokes me up and down.

"Does this please you my sexy husband? Would you like me to go faster baby?"

I can't speak, I am lost in the magic of her hands as they stroke me up and down, squeezing me harder making me feel so fucking good. It's just me and the sensation she provides, I've checked out completely lost in this sexual thrall!

"Answer me husband." I hear Ana say but I cannot speak. She has me under her spell and I am weak to her sexual powers over me. She is once again in control, my Mini-Me Dom has appeared and I fucking love it!

"It appears as though I have you speechless Mr. Grey, something that I've recently known that I'm capable of but it still feels so fucking powerful when it happens. Do you like me in control Christian?"

I need to answer her, I really do. I try to gather up the strength to speak...then she stops stroking me.

"Oh fuck Ana, don't stop baby! For fuck's sake! Please don't stop!"

"Ah there it is! I knew you could use your words Christian. Today I am your Mistress. I am in control" Ana says as she resumes stroking me, squeezing my cock so fucking hard I swear she's cutting of the circulation but I don't fucking care. She makes me feel so fucking good! Shit! I'm putty in her hands and she knows it!

**APOV**

I love the things that I can do to my husband. He's so strong and powerful yet at this moment, me-Ana Steele...er I mean Ana Grey, can bring this man down to his knees. It's such an erotic and heady feeling that gives me such a sexy high. The power that I yield with just my hands and my 'magical mouth' as Christian calls it is beyond anything I've ever felt before. He's helpless as he lays here on the bed getting lost in his sexual ecstasy that is given to him by me! I love it!

I can feel myself getting moist in my core as I revel in the beauty that is my husbands cock. I continue to stroke him as I hear Christian moaning, "Oh baby, oh yeah."

I see some pre-cum dripping out and I can no longer contain myself! I wrap my mouth around him and suck hard.

"Holy fuck baby! Shit!" Christian shouts as I suck him off harder and harder.

I start to moan while I suck him and I start to hum, I know he feels the vibrations of the sounds that I'm making.

"Oh God baby, yes! Please!" He cries out and with those words I slow down and remove my mouth.

Christian practically sits up, "No baby, please!"

"Ah, ah, I'm in control Christian."

"Please Mistress, it feels so good! I don't want you to stop!"

"I like that you call me 'Mistress' Christian and for that you shall be rewarded, now lie down and enjoy."

I once again grab his cock hard and squeeze it with full force.

"Fuck Ana! Easy baby!" He pleads.

"Oh Christian, you never say 'easy' when I do this baby."

And with those words I continue my oral assault on his delicious cock. I am over come with that familiar powerful feeling as I suck him off.

I look to Christian and he is once again lost in his sexual high, his head thrown back. He lifts up slightly as he supports himself on his elbows, he's lost himself as he feels my mouth that's fucking his cock, well... _**my**_ cock really. Just as he says "This is mine" as he cups my sex, the same goes with his cock, it's _**mine**_! It belongs to me and _**only me**_!

"This is mine Christian!" I say in between my licking and sucking him off. "Say it Christian!" I demand as I stop.

"No baby! No! Don't stop!"

"Say it then! Say it's mine dammit!" I shout.

"Ana it's yours, my cock is yours, I'm all your, you own me Ana! All of me baby! You always have and you always will! Dammit Ana please!"

I smile and say, "That's good boy, now lets give you that happy ending you so deserve..."

*****Later That Afternoon on The Beach*****

**CPOV**

I'm still in shock. Is this real? Am I really married to the lovely Divine Bronze Goddess before me. She's been kissed by the sun, her skin no longer pale and creamy white but still just as sexy as fuck! We lay on the sand while my Angel sleeps, she has a contented smile on her face and that is always how I want my Ana to be...happy and smiling! I will do everything in my power to ensure her happiness always because I love her to the ends of the Earth and beyond. My love for Ana cannot be measured, it is limitless, endless, timeless, it will go on and on and on...I softly caress her cheek and she giggles and quietly says, "Here it comes baby, I'm sorry but it's tradition."...

My Angel talking in her sleep, I remember those words, that was right before she smashed my face with our wedding cake. She warned my in advance that it was going to happen and she did ask if it was ok with me.

Of course I said, "Yes." I would say 'yes' to anything that Ana would want me to say or do so long as she agreed to marry me. I fucking love her so much and I want to show her that I can be a wonderful and loving husband as well as a loving father...well, sometime in the future. For now I want to enjoy our time alone.

**APOV**

I slowly awaken to the sounds of the crashing waves and I remember that we are on our private beach on our final day of our honeymoon. There's still a few things I would like to 'accomplish' before we head back to reality.

"Hey baby, how was your nap?" Christian asks as he caresses my cheek.

"It was wonderful Christian, I was remembering our wedding, when we sliced our wedding cake..."

I immediately go back in time...

"Christian, are you ready?" I ask rather nervously as I look around and see Kate giving me the thumbs up sign and Mia next to her giggling and laughing because she knows what's coming.

"I'm ready baby, don't worry about it. It's all in fun and we want to give our family and friends a good show right?"

"Uh...I guess so, just try to look surprised Christian. I'd hate for them to know that I warned you in advance." I whisper.

Christian kisses me and whispers in my ear, "Don't worry about me baby, I'll act surprised."

Jenna and Mia announce that the cake will be cut by the bride and groom and a crowd gathers.

"Watch out bro!" Elliot shouts. "I think Ana might be up to something!"

"Shut up Elliot!" Kate says as she nudges Elliot

Christian and I slice the cake together and place it on a small plate. We feed one another a small piece of cake with our personalized 'cake forks' and I ask Christian aloud, "Do you like it Mr. Grey?"

"Oh yes, Mrs. Grey, very much so."

"Would you like another taste?" I ask.

"Only if you feed it to me with your lovely and soft hands my love."

"Of course husband of mine." And before you know it, I smash the small serving in his face and the crowd erupts in laughter and applause.

I even surprised myself by enjoying the act itself! Christian even laughed out loud so that made things much better and easier for me.

"Thank you for being such a trooper Christian." I whisper as I wipe his face.

"Ana, I would walk through the gates of hell and beyond so long as I know that you are mine, a little bit of cake on my face is nothing Ana, you should know that by now. I would do anything for you because I love you more than anything! You're my Angel, my light, my love and my life. Forever."

"Ana? Ana? Hello?"

Whoa, I got lost in my memory.

"What was that Christian?"

"I asked if you want to take a final dip in the ocean before we have lunch."

"Yes husband, I would like that very much."

I startle him by jumping up and running full force into the water. I can hear Christian behind me. We both go out for a swim but he passes me up and I swim back. I loosen the straps of my bikini top and look around to make sure that we are alone.

Once I see that there is no one around I go for it! I remove my bikini top as Christian returns with a look of shock and anger.

"Baby! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Christian shouts at me.

"What do you mean Christian? I'm just working on my tan is all." I say innocently.

"The fuck you are! Cover yourself up right now or I'll..."

"Or you'll what Sir?" I ask coyly.

Christian then understands what I'm up to and he smiles that boyish smile that makes me weak in the knees.

"Oh, I see. My baby wants to be punished is that it?" Christian purrs as he approaches me.

"Only if 'Sir' thinks I deserve it." I purr back.

"Oh yes my Angel, you do! Your reckless behavior has definitely warranted a punishment baby. Now let's get you covered up and work on your punishment in the privacy of our home."

"I can't wait." I say as I feel myself getting warm all over and my heart starts racing with excitement as I wonder what he will do to me. He's so fucking hot and he's mine!

*****Two Weeks Laters Baby*****

**APOV**

It's been two weeks since Christian and I have returned from our honeymoon and we have been going non-stop.

Christian has thrown himself back into his work and I am back at LBP. Noah has made me the lead editor. Noah wanted me to be his number two but that would take me away from what I really love to do and that is to read.

Although Christian and I have very busy schedules we always make time for each other. We always make sure we are out of our respective offices no later than five thirty. We enjoy spending our evenings together, having dinner, relaxing and of course making love and fucking!

Our new home is almost complete but for the time being, we are enjoying ourselves at Escala. Christian has decided that he would keep Escala for our 'play dates' as he calls them. He didn't want to build a 'play room' in our new home because eventually we will have little ones around.

I cannot help but smile at the thought. I think back to Christian's reaction when we thought I might be pregnant. He was so sweet, kissing my belly and talking to our 'baby.' I shake those thoughts out of my head. Yes, eventually I would like to have a baby or four but not now. This is our time. I want to enjoy the pleasures of my husband without any interruptions. He busy enough running his company, I don't want to be busy with babies...well, not yet anyway.

I thought I would surprise Christian by meeting him at lunch. I usually call in advance to make sure I'm not interrupting and important meeting or some sort of hostile take-over.

I surprised him once while he was in the middle of a million dollar presentation and he kindly said that the meeting had to be rescheduled due to a 'urgent matter' that needed to be addressed at once.

That 'urgent matter' was Christian and I having hot, sexy, sinful, wickedly wonderful office sex!

For this visit I called his PA Andrea to be sure that I wouldn't be interrupting anything important. I needed to speak to Christian about Dr. Paz. I told Christian that during my hospital stay we exchanged a very brief kiss. Needless to say my future husband was fit to be tied, no pun intended!

After calming him down I explained that I was very confused but of course Christian was ready to have him fired at once. He didn't know that Dr. Paz had recently lost the love of his life and she bore a slight resemblance to me, it was rather eerie but of course I couldn't let Christian hurt the man. He's suffered a life-time of pain as it is.

It really didn't matter anyway because Dr. Paz was going back to traveling to third world countries and offering his medical services to as many people as he could reach. It turned out that was his girlfriend's passion. Helping those in need. Dr. Paz stated that he feels close to Lexie in that way. I just returned from Seattle Grace because I wanted to bid Dr. Paz farewell.

I can't wait to tell Christian about this, I know it will make him happy that Dr. Paz is gone but at the same time, I know he will be upset with me for seeing him off. Oh my fifty can be so jealous and he has no reason what so ever to feel that way because I belong to him and I love it!

As I ride up the elevator I unbutton my blazer showing just enough to make my husband get a little 'worked up' so to speak!

I open the door to his office and I can see that he's on the phone.

"He said what? No! That's bullshit!"

Christian looks up and smiles at once, "Listen, no! I said listen dammit! You need to iron this out! I have an urgent matter to attend to and I'm done!" He slams the phone down so hard that I jump.

He demeanor immediately changes as he stands up and walks towards me, "Hey baby, what a nice surprise. To what do I owe this unexpected but wonderful visit?"

"No reason other than I wanted to tell my husband that I love him very much." I purr as he walks towards me.

He leans in and kisses me and when he breaks away he looks down at my slightly exposed breasts.

"Anastasia," Christian says in his 'Dom' voice, "Why is your blazer undone?"

He walks behind me and places his hand over my blazer and feels my breasts. I can feel my nipples hardening and I'm already moist with desire. My husband can make me come just by looking at me and I fucking love it!

"I just thought I would try to soften you up a bit before I tell you what I did today." I moan as his hand works its way down my bra and he pinches my already elongated nipples. Holy fuck!

He removes his hand and picks me up from my chair and says, "Oh? Why would you need to 'soften' me up Mrs. Grey? Do you need to punished?" He purrs at me.

Oh yes I do in the worst way, I think to myself. Focus Steele...er, I mean Grey!

"Well Christian, I saw Dr. Paz today and..."

"You what?! Ana! I told you to stay away from that fucker!"

"I know Christian but I just wanted to wish him well, he's leaving the country today."

"Well thank fuck for that! Damn bastard!" He snarls.

"Oh Christian, have a little compassion for the man. He lost the love of his life and he's trying to find a sense of 'normalcy' without her. Think about how you would feel if you lost me?"

Christian quickly gasps and squeezes me tight, "I'm never going to lose you Ana! I won't let that happen. I would die without you my Angel."

He kisses me softly and I part my mouth, mmmm, this man makes me feel so good. I can hear Christian moaning, "Oh baby, I love you."

"Are you still going to punish me Christian?" I ask with hope.

Christian raises his brow and chuckles, "Do you want to be punished baby?"

"Oh yes, I think I need a spanking Sir." I purr at him as I rub my hands over his crotch and feel his arousal.

"Oh fuck baby, you do need a spanking don't you?"

"Please Sir, I do." I beg.

"Very well, come here Mrs. Grey. I want you to bend over my desk." Christian says as he grabs a chair and backs away to watch the show.

I bend over his desk and Christian says in his sexy 'I'm going to fuck you so hard voice' "Now, I want you to slowly lower your skirt down your long sexy legs, nice and slow baby."

I do as I'm told and purposely shimmy and wiggle my ass.

"Oh Christ Ana, you are so good baby! Damn!"

As I lower my skirt below my ass, Christian shouts, "Holy shit Ana! Where the fuck are your panties?"

"I uh...I took them off, I didn't want you ripping them."

"Fuck baby you look amazing!" He moans.

I can hear that he's unzipped his fly and I know that he's stroking himself.

"Yes, you know what I'm doing don't you baby? Go ahead, you can take a quick peek."

I turn my head and there is my man, rubbing himself off, looking so fucking hot!

"Please Sir, spank me! I can't take this anymore!" I plead.

"Of course baby, I'm only too happy to comply." Christian stands and doesn't bother to zip up, he's proceeds to spank me and I get lost in the rapture of his spanking while his cock is rubbing against the left side of my hip. I want to turn and suck him off in the worst way but this is his game and his call and I will submit to what my husband wants because in the end, I know I will give me the best mind-blowing orgasm ever! That's what Christian does to me and he does it so well!

"One more baby, right...there!" He shouts as he spanks me right on my clit and I scream out, "Christian!"

He allows me no reprieve and he thrusts inside me, "Oh Ana, my baby, you always know how to please me!"

"Oh Christian, please! Harder!" I plead and he does! Holy fuck! I jerk against the edge of the table while he continues thrusting in and out of me, I can feel and hear our slick love juices and it only seems to add to our sexual explosion as I hear Christian say, "Come on now baby, you know what daddy wants! Give it to me baby!"

And of course I come on command, "Yes!" I shout and Christian comes with me.

"Oh yeah baby!" He shouts as he leans over me careful not crush me under his strong sculpted body!

Christian slowly peels himself off of my back and moans, "Oh God Ana, I love you so much baby." He pulls me up against him. My back to his front and he quickly twirls me around to face him.

He caresses my cheek and looks at me with what? Surprise? Wonder? Amazement? Sadness? Why sadness?

"What is it Christian?" I ask. "I'm just so...happy Ana. You make me so happy, there are no words that can begin to explain my love for you baby. I love you so much it hurts Ana, I can't lose you, that's my biggest fear."

"Oh Christian, you're never going to lose me baby! I love you so much, you know I feel the same way baby." I say as I nuzzle his chest.

"Oh God Ana, I do love my Angel hugs! All is right with the world when I'm with you."

We exchange a few more kisses, I attempt to 'put myself together' as best as I can considering I've been thoroughly fucked by my handsome, hot CEO husband of mine and I'm off once again to finish my work day at LBP.

*****Later That Evening******

**APOV**

The waiting is killing me! Noah could tell by look on my face that I wasn't feeling well. I've just been so exhausted lately. At first I thought it was the planning and stress of our wedding, then the non-stop traveling throughout Europe, then the jet lag from coming home and then going back to work. It just seemed to hit me full force after I left Christian's office.

DING!

Ok, times up! It's now or never Steele...er, I mean Grey! Good Lord, it still shocks me. I am Mrs. Christian Grey! They envy of so many women and men as well. I feel warm all over knowing my husband loves me just as much as I love him.

I slowly walk over to this stick to see what the result is...

"Ana baby?! Are you up there? I'm home!" Christian shouts.

I look at the stick and fly downstairs.

"Hello my handsome husband, how was your day." I ask as I approach and kiss him.

"My day was shit until my wife visited me, then it was amazing. Sawyer called to say you went home early and that you weren't feeling well. Are you ok baby?" He asks as he cups my chin to look into my eyes.

"I'm fine Christian, I was just a little tired and I wanted to rest up before my husband came home so I that I could have the strength to ravish him once more."

"Well, I like where your mind is my Angel. You've been quite insatiable since we've returned from our honeymoon baby. Not that I'm complaining but you are always ready for some good loving or some rough fucking."

"I can only blame my husband for my voracious appetite. He's taught me quite well." I purr.

"Fuck baby!" Christian says as he lifts me in his arms and carries me upstairs to our bedroom. He quickly rips off his clothes and slowly removes mine, leaving me in my bra and panties.

Christian slowly crawls onto the bed and nuzzles his face in between the crevice of my breasts.

"Ana, you have the most beautiful breasts that I have ever seen. They are perfect in every way and they are all mine!"

I feel myself stiffen up and my husband who can read my body so well, at times I feel as though Christian is more attuned to my body than I am!

**CPOV**

Whoa! What the fuck just happened? I merely said that I love my Angel's breasts and that they are the most beautiful breasts that I have ever seen.

Shit!

Maybe that's it! I'm such an idiot! My baby doesn't need to be reminded about the many subs I've had!

I may be a well-educated man but when it comes to Ana, I sometimes feel like I haven't a clue as to what she may be thinking or feeling, there is of course the exception, when we are making love or fucking. I know everything about what she's feeling and thinking, I love having that knowledge and control!

We are made for one another, our bodies and souls unite in ways that even we cannot comprehend. We can only surrender to the feelings of love and passion that explode between us as we rise to the highest of sexual satisfaction combined with our love that cannot be measured by mere mortals, what we have is ...magic!

Christ! When did I become such a romantic? Oh yes, the day I met and fell in love with my Angel!

"Ana, what's wrong baby? You just tensed up."

"Well Christian, there's something I have to tell you..."

"Go ahead baby, it's ok." I say as I urge my Ana to open up to me.

"Well, it's about my breasts..."

I cannot help but smile as I interrupt her sentence, "Well, don't tell me they're fake Ana because I would know."

She doesn't laugh or even crack a smile.

Shit, is it bad?

"Ana, please tell me baby. You're starting to worry me."

"Well the thing is Christian..."

"Ana please..." My mind is racing and I fear that she'll say she's leaving me or shit! What if she's sick? Oh God! I couldn't take it!

"Ana tell me dammit!"

"Christian I'm pregnant!"

Her words hit me hard and I feel as though the wind has been knocked out of me.

"Christian, did you hear me?"

For whatever reason I cannot find the strength to breathe, I'm struggling for air...

"Christian, please say something. Please don't be mad at me."

I finally remember how to breathe and say, "Holy fuck Ana, you scared the shit out of me! I thought you were leaving me or that you were sick! Don't do that again baby!"

I shout as I squeeze my beautiful wife.

"Uh...Christian? Did you hear what I said? I'm going to have a baby."

"I heard you baby. My Angel is going to have a little Angel." I whisper as I kiss the top of her head.

"Is that it? Is that all you're going to say?"

"Well, I'm glad you told me in bed while we're laying down. I wouldn't lose my sense of balance like this."

"So...you're...you're not mad or upset?"

"Oh Ana, of course not! I can't say that I'm not scared or worried because I am, but mad or upset? Never. How can I be upset about something that you and I created from our love Ana?"

I hear Ana breathe a sigh of relief.

I must admit that it hurts me to think that my Ana even considered the thought that I would be angry. I still have a long way to go but with Ana's love, I will get there and with this baby growing inside of her, I will get there.

**APOV**

This is definitely not how I pictured this conversation but I am thrilled none the less. Before I know what's happening, Christian lowers himself to my belly.

"Hey there little guy? How are you doing in there? Is everything ok? Can I get you anything?"

"Christian, what are you doing?" I ask as I giggle aloud.

"I'm just starting the bonding process with my son. Do you mind?" He asks as he kisses my belly.

Oh thank you God for giving me this wonderful man as my husband and as the father of our children.

"Your son? She might be a girl Christian." I say as I run my fingers through his hair.

His head snaps up and he says, "Shit! I didn't even think about a girl! Shit! She's going to hate me Ana!"

Now I have to laugh, "No she won't! Why would you say that Christian?"

"Because I'm going to keep her locked up in her room until she's forty! That's why! She's going to look just like you and there are going to be so many fuckers after her! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Oh Christian, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's take this one day at time." I say.

Christian peppers my belly with kisses and says, "For your sake I hope you're a boy."

"Let's just go with a healthy baby Christian. What do you say about that?"

Christian stops kissing my belly and looks up at me with those beautiful grey eyes and says, "Yes my Angel, a healthy baby works for me..."

Then I hear him whisper, "Healthy baby boy...please..."

I smile as he crawls back up to kiss me in the passionate way that he always does before we make sweet slow love and I am lost once again with my Christian, my husband, the father of our future children, my lover, my friend, my...everything...✽ ❤ ✿❥ ❁ ✾ ღ ✽ ✽ ❤ ✿❥ ❁ ✾ ღ ✽ ✽ ❤ ✿❥ ❁ ✾ ღ ✽ ✽ ❤ ✿❥ ❁ ✾ ღ

**A/N**

**Thank you every one! Thank you so much for all your love, support and especially for the many kind reviews. They really helped me in so many ways! I know it was a crazy ass ride and I know that my story ran off the rails but still, I want to thank you for seeing this story through all its craziness! **

**Although I will put this story on a 'complete' status, please consider on 'hiatus' as I may come back to this story or perhaps do a BOOK II because I have another plot line that would go well with this story.**

**In the meantime, do check out my other story. "Christian and Ana-Hanging At The Catch"**

**Do let me know your final thoughts pretty, pretty please...with sugar on top!**

**I love you all! **

✽ ❤ ✿❥ ❁ ✾ ღ ✽ ✽ ❤ ✿❥ ❁ ✾ ღ ✽ ✽ ❤ ✿❥ ❁ ✾ ღ ✽ ✽ ❤ ✿❥ ❁ ✾ ღ

**Rosie **


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N**

**This is NOT an update! I really wanted to end my story on Chapter '69' for obvious reasons. I had even planned on writing a nice lemon scene involving the number 69, but alas, my mojo has died. I wanted to end chapter 69 as the beginning of BOOK II, but it is such a HUGE cliffhanger and that fact that I've not yet begun to write it, I didn't think it would be fair to make you all wait.**

**Having said/written that, I would like to thank you all for all the lovely reviews and massive support for me and my very first fanfiction story, this is my baby. It's been fun.**

**I'm thinking about a title for BOOK II, "Family Ties Cannot Be Broken But They Can Be Shattered." It's a long title I know so I may have to think about it.**

**This story started out ok, but then it went bat shit crazy! Lol! Just a warning, I'm going to stay with the bat shit crazy theme, so if you can't go there with me, please jump off my crazy train! :D**

**Thanks to my friends on Facebook, they gave me the strength to hit the 'complete' button.**

**I love you all,**

**Rosie :)**


End file.
